Frank's Minion
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A new girl in Denton catches a certain sweet transvestite's eye and he allows her to take residence in his castle as his personal minion. However, the girl enjoys her servitude toward him and has various adventures with him and the more or less 'eccentric' staff of the castle such as a fiery headed domestic, an easily bored handyman, and a childish groupie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on an RP which started in June and still isn't finished. Read & Review this long story where the girls are little kids growing up together instead of Miracle being raised by Brad and Janet.**

* * *

><p>The day was a normal, warm but not too sunny day. Women were out in their gardens doing gardening. However something not normal was happening. A girl of no more than Five foot walked about, her caramel colored curls falling around her face as she looked around. Her face showed no recognition of the place she was walking about in. Her face was a soft heart shape, the skin smooth, and her eyes were looking around. Her lips were a soft pink. There came a pick-up with a snake of a guy driving and looking around. He looked out the window, feeling bored due to his house being empty and he sent certain people out to run errands for him, so he was alone with nothing to do.<p>

He looked at the women happily tending to their gardens and grinned to himself like he hit the woman jackpot. The women ignored the man in the truck, and only some glanced at the out of place girl. They however were too preoccupied with making sure their gardens were pretty enough. The girl brought a hand to her mouth as she looked around. She didn't know where she was but didn't want to disturb any of the busy women. She seemed a little confused too and almost stumbled off the path as she wasn't paying attention to her feet.

The man stopped his truck, glancing at the girl. "Excuse me, my dear? Are you lost?" he greeted her with a deep, velvet voice that could make anyone's ears tingle and hearts race.

The girl looked at the man in the truck. Her eyes showed relief, maybe this man could help her. "Um, yes sir..." she said, clasping her hands in front of her. She glanced around. "I was meant to be going somewhere, but I was dropped off here..." she explained, softly. She brushed a strand of her curly hair out of her face.

"Oh, my, are you hungry or thirsty? Perhaps I can give you a telephone?" the man, at least the girl thought he was a man, offered. His voice was now cool and concerned for her.

She offered him a small smile. "I'd really appreciate the help... I don't know where I am, and I don't even know where I was properly meant to go..." she said softly, her voice sounding worried. She felt like this man was so nice, and she actually didn't fully. But she could always call her old guardian and ask where she was meant to go.

"Hop in, my dear, I don't bite..." the man said, then smirked devilishly with a chuckle as he said that. Once she was settled, he started his truck and drove out of the garden party to take her to his place.

The girl watched out the window, sneaking glances at the kind man. She was struck by his exotic looks. She was showing respect though by how her posture was. "Thank you for this..." she said, sweetly. She then thought an introduction was necessary. "My name is Sarah-Anne by the way, sir." she said softly.

The man smiled at her, quickly shaking her hand as they came to a brief stop sign. He kissed the top of her hand like a gentleman. "Enchante... My name is Dr. Frank-N-Furter... how do you do, my dear?" he put both hands on the wheel, then continued to drive as he went deep into a forest where his place was and saw two figures going in with bags. "Ah, they have come back."

Sarah-Anne looked at the figures and then Frank. "Who, Dr. Furter?" she asked, not wanting to pry, and being more polite by calling by his title and last name. She was obviously very polite and seemed very trusting.

"My servants," Frank replied, stopping the truck on the grounds. "They are my domestic, Magenta, and my handyman, Riff Raff."

Sarah-Anne nodded and looked at them. She then blinked and looked at him, a little surprised. If they were his workers, why would he offer a waif like her help? She was lost, she didn't know what she was meant to do or where she was meant to go and she didn't have much to offer in repayment.

* * *

><p>Frank opened the door to let himself out and let Sarah-Anne out, taking her hand to help her to the castle. "Watch your step, my dear. "<p>

Sarah-Anne blushed slightly as he took her hand. "Thank you, Dr. Furter." she told him. When they were safely out of the car, she glanced around. It was truly a magnificent place. She felt so tatty and dirty compared to how well Frank looked and as she looked at the castle. It made her feel inferior, and she would repay 'Dr. Furter's' kindness by any respectful means she could.

"Are you hungry? Need a drink?" Frank asked, letting her inside. He then noticed some cold stares at him then he turned to his servants. "Both of you stop staring, she wanted to come here."

Sarah-Anne flushed embarrassed, she caused him some trouble already. "Just a glass of water, Dr. Furter, I don't want to be any trouble or worry..." she said, softly. She then looked at the handyman and domestic. "He's being kind enough to help me out, that's why I'm here..." she told them, nervously, but still determined to defend the man helping her.

Riff Raff looked at her, his blonde eyebrow raising slightly. Frank really had picked up a surprising girl, he had never encountered anyone who would defend someone that they didn't know.

"Okay," Frank nodded and went to the water cooler to get her a cup from the ball room he usually had for when he held his affairs known as annual conventions.

"You better vatch out for Frank..." Magenta, the domestic, spoke up, revealing a very thick accent, and she folded her arms, looking a little peeved with Sarah-Anne even if she had just met her.

Sarah-Anne looked at her. "Why would I need to do that? Dr. Furter has been nothing, but kind and helpful to me." she said, still polite, but a little icy with how Magenta was acting.

Riff Raff looked at Magenta. "Sister, remember she has only just met the...Master." he reminded her, quietly. He would let the girl find out on her own, so she wouldn't be blinded from how he was. She wouldn't believe if she didn't find out for herself.

Magenta whipped her head back, avoiding the eye contact. "Poor clueless child..." she mumbled.

Frank came back with some water, handing the cup filled with the cool liquid to his guest. 'I hope it's to your liking."

Sarah-Anne took a sip of the water and smiled. She nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Furter, it's really nice, thank you." she told him, ignoring Magenta's last mumbling.

Riff looked at Frank. He wondered what the Prince was up to bringing back this girl.

"I still don't trust this..." Magenta whispered to Riff Raff, worried about the girl being caught in a trap from Frank with him being the way he usually was.

Riff nodded. "But, we can't do anything unless the girl requests it, or we'll be accused of meddling." he whispered back.

"I'm glad, can I get you anything else?" Frank offered, with the most gentle smile he could offer away from his giant grin.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. She felt her stomach flutter at the gentle smile, having been used to grim or mean looks for a while. "If I could use your phone, I'd be grateful, Doctor..." she said.

"Of course, it's in the foyer down there." Frank pointed to a closed door with a little table with a phone on it next to the stairway. He then turned to the siblings, crossing his arms. "Riff Raff, keep your sister under control... I hate to have a jealousy fight over moi..."

Magenta growled at him, accusing her of being jealous. Sarah-Anne went to call her old guardian. She offered Frank a smile before she went though. She seemed to dial and seem to wait for ages. Riff Raff placed a hand on Magenta's arm, he knew if she lost her calm then everything would be worse. He knew Magenta wasn't jealous over Frank.

"I still need a stitch fixed in my jacket... How can I expect anyone to take me seriously if I wear this jacket with a tear in it?" Frank scoffed, removing his jacket to reveal his transgendered clothing.

"Oh, and people take you seriously in those clothes everyday?" Magenta asked quietly, mainly whispering a joke to Riff Raff.

Riff smirked slightly, but it quickly disappeared. He looked calmly at the girl.

Sarah-Anne sighed softly as she came out. "No answer..." she said, softly. She then noticed Frank's clothes, but the thing that caught her attention mostly was his ripped jacket. "Do you have a thread and needle, Dr. Furter? I'll fix your jacket as you've been so kind to me." she told him.

"Erm... Why, yes..." Frank nodded. "Magenta, show her where the working equipment is..."

Magenta nodded with a dead look in her eyes. "Yes, Master..." she gritted through her teeth. "Come." she demanded, taking Sarah-Anne's arm and pulling her to attend to the jacket.

Sarah-Anne carefully folded the jacket, holding it in her arm. She allowed Magenta to pull her along as she was going to fix the Jacket as she felt so much gratitude to Frank for helping her. Once they got to the room she got to work on fixing the jacket for Frank. Magenta had to admit that Sarah-Anne seemed very skilled and well into her work. She didn't say anything though, but kept her arms crossed and watched the woman work in the way she knew best of doing.

"I think I'm going to like this girl..." Frank purred at the newest guest once he was alone with Riff Raff.

Riff Raff looked at him. "She may not stay, Master..." he said, his voice monotone as usual.

"Oh, just wait... They always like to stay for the night." Frank smirked, really sure of himself.

Riff rolled his eyes behind Frank's back, agreeing that it was a possibility to his face though, and went to take the bags upstairs.

Magenta had to admit that Sarah-Anne seemed very skilled and well into her work. She didn't say anything though, but kept her arms crossed and watched the woman work in the way she knew best of doing.

Sarah-Anne nodded once she did the last stitch needed. "All fixed..." she said, softly, inspecting her work. She gave her everything she worked on, or doing, but she felt that it had to be perfect to be classed as an 'okay' job.

"That's impressive..." Magenta whispered, then cleared her throat and spoke up, taking the jacket, almost snatching it. "I mean, I've seen better!" she looked all around the jacket to see if there were any other possible stitches out of place Frank might have missed.

Sarah-Anne had started to smile but it fell. Was it not good enough? Would Frank be ashamed to wear the jacket due to her not perfect stitching? She may have been a pretty thing to look at but she had to have things just right or it would play on her mind.

"Oh, girls, you've come back." Frank clapped his hands together.

"Yes, she has finished your jacket...Master..." Magenta was known for sounding hateful every time she called Frank master. Mostly because it was demeaning and she really hated it. If she had the chance, she would kill Frank as soon as possible, but she would be gratefully punished back home if she did such a travesty.

Sarah-Anne nervously clasped her hands in front of her and started to tug at her fingers as she waited to see what Frank thought. She caught the hate Magenta had in her tone but was more preoccupied by the thought of what Frank would think.

Frank gently took the jacket and looked around it with a smile. "Thank you, Sarah-Anne, you're just a peach."

Magenta snickered and slithered her way to Riff Raff and put his arm around her.

Riff looked at Magenta and held her to him. "That Earthling is just like a small baby dog..." he muttered, and sneakily gave Magenta a kiss.

"I know, but-" Magenta stopped talking as Riff used the magic spark by giving her affection. She moaned softly and pouted. "How dare you interrupt me..." she pouted childishly, but didn't mean it since she was now in a better mood.

Riff Raff chuckled slightly. "Easily..." he told her and kissed her again. Luckily they wouldn't have to work until tomorrow, the only lenience Frank showed when they had to go away, and come back at a later time.

Magenta purred and took his hand. "Let's get out of there... I need your help..."

Riff smirked coyly and pulled Magenta along. He was ready to have some more fun with his love. Magenta let out a pleasurable giggle. Riff led her to his room, it being the closest room.

"Oh, this looks so lonely at night..." Magenta cooed, hating to have sleep away from her brother. Even before they became incestuous, they been sleeping together since their parents died when they were very young.

Riff nodded sagely. "Oh, yes..." he agreed, not lying, but not telling that to upset her. He wanted to spend at least one night with her in the castle.

"I'm lonely too... I have Columbia in my room vith me... But it's not the same..." Magenta plopped herself down next to him and scooted closely, stroking his hair.

Riff brought a hand to the back of her neck and leaned in to kiss her. Magenta shuddered seductively and she pulled him closer. Riff kissed her deeply and was looking forward to being able to spend a proper night with her. Magenta sighed and enjoyed this time. It was about time they had some alone time together.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne smiled, relieved, she even gave a giggle at being called a peach. "It's the least I could do." she told him, her voice soft still, but happy.<p>

Frank chuckled and patted her head. "Why don't you stay for the night?" he offered, seeing as it was slowly getting dark.

Sarah-Anne looked in the direction he was looking. She shivered slightly and looked up at him. "I don't want to impose..." she started, softly.

"Well, do you have somewhere you're supposed to be?" Frank didn't want to sound too hungry for her right now, she was just lost and vulnerable. Couldn't be worse or easier than anyone else that he would have come visit in his place.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "I did, but I can't remember where..." she said, her voice becoming only just louder than a whisper as she said the last part. It was very confusing, she had been told she needed to go somewhere, but the people who were to take her just dropped her off on a strange road and left her to make her way to the only town.

"Oh, my... You sound lost... Never fret my dear, I'll make sure you're comfortable and we'll get you to a better life, you'll see," Frank stroked her face with his finger with a wicked smile. Everyone else knew what that look meant. Time to devour a fair maiden. "Do you have any tattoos, my dear?" he asked suddenly, though he was sure she didn't.

"Thank you..." she said, her voice filled with admiration and extreme gratitude towards Frank. She then blushed at his question, but offered a nod. "Actually, I do, Dr. Furter." she said. She wouldn't tell him what though unless he wanted to know.

Frank smiled bountifully at her, then his face went to shock. "Excuse me...? May I ask what it is and where...?"

Sarah-Anne blushed, but giggled in her embarrassment. "It's a snake, and it curves from my upper thigh from my upper right waist to my left hip..." she told him, slightly whispering.

"Really?" Frank smirked. "Tell me more..."

Sarah-Anne giggled again, softly. "It starts from here and curves down to here." she told him, pointing to where it was. Though she was embarrassed, she found she felt a small thrill by telling him about it.

Frank blushed a little, picturing that. He tried his best to be like a gentleman though since she was a guest in the castle. "Erm... that's lovely... I have one..." he showed his infamous Boss tattoo on his arm with a heart and knife pierced through it. "I got it on my 13th birthday."

Sarah-Anne smiled. "It's great," she informed him. She looked closer, examining the tattoo. She then stepped back and smiled at him.

Frank smiled deeply at her. "Thank you, my dear..."

Sarah-Anne planned to repay him somehow, especially since she knew that he was offering to help her out. Her midnight blue eyes focused on his and she felt almost at home, feeling more welcome here than anyone else.

Frank smiled at her. "Would you like a tour?"

That would be lovely, Dr. Furter." she told him. She was bold at what she did next, but also shy slightly. She linked her arm through his, placing her hand lightly on his arm.

Frank marveled at the gesture that she willingly did that to him. "Welcome to my castle... It's nicely placed in the middle of the forest with no disturbances..." he began his tour, trailing off.

Sarah-Anne listened intently, almost hanging onto every word he said. It was quite interesting. She was like a puppy, the way she was so eager. And it was easy to see that she could be useful, and would probably do whatever he asked.

* * *

><p>Columbia opened the door, unlocking the door and carrying a bag of food. "I'm HOOOOME!" she called in an annoying sing-song tone. She looked around. "Riff? Mags? Frankie?"<p>

Nothing answered Columbia, probably everyone was busy.

Columbia sighed with a pout and decided to put away the groceries she was assigned to get for Frank. Hopefully getting his favorite muffins that are rarely on sale but today maybe he would gratefully reward her.

"Don't be afraid," Frank opened the clock to show the skeleton. "He won't hurt you..."

Sarah-Anne looked at the skeleton with wide eyes, clinging a little closer to Frank. She heard of having 'Skeletons in the closet' but this was literal. It was slightly amusing but the shock of it being a real skeleton had surprised her.

Frank shut the door and kept leading her about and took her to the dining room. "I'm sure you know what this room is for..."

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, it's for eating in." she said softly. She clung closer again each time they went somewhere that was a little dark and spookier in the castle, but all in all, she enjoyed the tour.

"We have the finest meals on Eart...Denton," Frank smiled. "It's a wonderful place to live in... we have plenty of rooms..."

Sarah-Anne was very impressed and also feeling slightly more inferior in the grandeur of the Castle. "It's truly a magnificent place." she said. A small, tiny part of her, the part that she barely allowed to 'speak', felt like this would be the perfect place for her, however the rest felt as though she wasn't worth it but if she ended up living here she would repay him as best she could.

"I hope to see more of you, Sarah-Anne..." Frank quietly told his newest guest, not sounding desperate if she chose to go back where she came from.

Columbia stepped inside, but was seen by neither Frank or Sarah-Anne. Her mouth gaped open at the horrendous sight. She shook her head slowly and quietly, then leaned on the wall with tears forming in her eyes. Could have Frank found a new groupie or a new lover instead of her? Columbia sniffled, biting her fist and running upstairs to her and Magenta's bedroom.

"I guess... I could stay, if i can't get in touch with my guardian?" Sarah-Anne asked softly, her voice shy. She probably would've been upset to see Columbia upset.

"If you can't get your guardian, I insist you stay for dinner and at least one night." Frank allowed with a charming smile. He didn't seem to notice his groupie's crying, and seemed to be drawn to Sarah-Anne, trying to avoid his usually predatory skills.

Sarah-Anne found herself falling into his charmingness. He was the kindest man she had met so far. "I'd...Like that." she admitted softly.

"Should I let you get settled?" Frank offered to let her alone, feeling in her face most of the day.

Sarah-Anne looked up at him still. "Is there anywhere I could freshen up, please?" she asked and then continued and explained why. "I feel I'm not worthy to stand up with you at the moment." she explained, gesturing to her travel worn clothes.

"You could use one of the guest rooms," Frank opened a room to a hot pink bedroom. "Do you need any fresh clothes?"

Sarah-Anne looked at the room. "It wouldn't be a bother?" she asked, softly. The whole place had a different feel, but like she thought earlier, she had never felt more welcome by the owner of the place, never felt as though she truly belonged anywhere without being a bother.

"I insist..." Frank offered.

Sarah-Anne smiled sweetly and gave him a brief, but warm hug. "Thank you so much." she said softly. She then let go, smiling softly.

"Of course." Frank smiled like he would smile at a child peacefully and not an over rated facial expression.

Sarah-Anne didn't notice how it was how someone would smile like at a child. But either way, the smile was nice. "What should I do with these clothes?" she asked, plucking softly at the top she was wearing.

"Put them in that basket right there," Frank pointed. "We'll wash them for you if you want."

Sarah-Anne smiled again. "Thank you so much." she told him the way she said it and her tone of voice showing how grateful she truly was.

Frank smiled and allowed her to have some privacy, throwing her a pink bath robe, matching the bedroom. Sarah-Anne caught the robe, smiling. She then looked around until she found the bathroom, and undressed, leaving on her underwear and went into the bathroom. Her tattoo was a stark difference to to her skin, standing out clearly. Frank went to find the others to tell them Sarah-Anne would be staying over with them for a little while. Sarah-Anne did her normal shower routine.

Riff stroked Magenta's hair. "Do you think we should go and snaffle some food from the kitchen?" he asked her.

"I suppose so..." Magenta cooed. She then heard Columbia's crying. "Vhat's vrong vith her now...?" she quietly asked herself.

Riff looked at her. "I will go and get the food, perhaps you should make sure Columbia is okay..." he said, knowing how much Magenta valued her friendship with Columbia.

"Okay..." Magenta sighed and nodded. She then put on the best prized smile she could and walked in her shared bedroom with the groupie. "Columbia, my dear... Vhat seems to be the trouble?" she asked, sounding very caring. No one had ever heard her sound so sweet before, well, at least Frank hasn't. He usually gets a face full of anger and sheer spite when they would be alone together.

Riff snuck down to the kitchen.

Magenta scowled slightly and rolled her eyes. She loved Columbia, but she hated it when the perky girl would whine about Frank. Magenta wrapped her arms around her, stroking her cherry hair. "There, there... He vouldn't replace you..."

Columbia whipped her head up, suddenly looking peeved. "OH, YES HE WOULD! HE JUST DID! That... that... NEW GIRL!" she growled.

Magenta's eyes widened suddenly at the groupie's sudden aggression.

Riff passed by Columbia's room to give her some 'iced cream'. He knew humans liked that sort of stuff when they were upset.

"Columbia, I think you're misunderstanding..." Magenta tried to console her best friend by rubbing her back. "Sarah-Anne is just a guest in the castle who hopefully didn't fall for any of Frank's tricks of seduction."

"HA!" Columbia scoffed. "She's young, vulnerable, do-able, Frankie'll probably have _her _tap dance for him..."

"Do not be ridiculous, no von can tap dance like you," Magenta noticed Riff came in. "Isn't that right?" she grinned, gesturing she wanted help comforting Columbia.

Riff handed Columbia the 'iced cream' as he shuffled in. And though he spoke in his usual monotone it was obviously meant truthfully, as Magenta had never tap danced before herself, so his opinion wasn't biased. "Your tap dancing skills are unparalleled..." he agreed.

Columbia took it gently and ate herself into a near sugar coma, but at least now she wasn't being bratty and whiny. "Thanks Riffles..." she smirked, knowing he hated that nickname, she did it on purpose just to have fun with him.

"I vish I could tap dance..." Magenta added, hoping to lighten the mood.

Columbia put the bowl down and shot up off the bed, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I'll give you lessons! We'll spend a lot more time together!"

"Oh, great..." Magenta mumbled under her breath.

Riff twitched at the name, but gave a small smirk at hearing Columbia's exclamation.

"She better watch her back though, cuz if my Frankie is taken from me, I may not be kind!" Columbia gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists.

"Collie...Calm..." Magenta tried to soothe.

"You get more angry than anyone else around here, how do you deal with it?"

"I pretend my pillow is the Master when I need to vork out." Magenta smirked, imagining actually beating Frank senseless if she had the chance.

Riff Smirked and then returned to his stoic look before Columbia could notice, he admired Magenta's strength. Frank saw them in Columbia's room and looked at all of them.

"Don't you ever knock?" Magenta darted her eyes at the intruding transvestite.

"FRANKIE!" Columbia squeaked, going to him, hugging and crying.

Frank glared at the siblings. "What have you done to her?"

Riff Raff looked stoic. "She seemed to have seen your new...guest, Master..." he informed in a monotonal drawl.

"Oh, you mean, Sarah-Anne?" Frank looked down at the girl.

Columbia looked agape at him and ran off, crying.

"Columbia!" Magenta called, rushing to the doorframe. "Ve'll get you more creamed ice!"

Riff Raff looked at Frank. "Columbia thinks 'Sarah-Anne' is going to replace her, Master..." he told the other man.

"Ohh... She's jealous... Jealousy can be so powerful." Frank understood now. "I better tell her she's not going to be replaced."

"Yes, do it before she gets hurt." Magenta whipped her head back at him.

Riff nodded, agreeing with his sister.

"It's Columbia, what harm could she do?" Frank asked, simply.

Riff deadpanned. "Remember the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?" he then asked Frank, taking secret pleasure in kind of being a little smaller with some things.

"Oh, come along now..." Frank sighed.

"I used to be cute and innocent vhen I vas a little girl," Magenta smirked sinisterly. "I used to beat up every kid on the playground."

Frank eyed her nervously.

Riff chuckled silently. "It's true, Master." he said.

Frank sighed. "I better explain to her then... I never seen her angry before..."

"Vhat about the time ve vent to Disney Vorld and you didn't notice she vasn't in the truck and you made up for it by getting her a Mouse Eared hat?" Magenta smirked.

Frank looked at her, looking a little angered and annoyed.

Riff spoke out to protect Magenta. "She would have found your guest by now..." he said.

"What?" Frank sounded worried now. He had been, as they say, scared straight by his servants.

Riff looked at Magenta, then Frank. "Maybe you should find them before anything happens..." he suggested to the man.

Frank nodded and left to collect the girls.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Magenta asked, having a scary smile on her face, not facing Riff Raff.

Riff smirked too. "Most likely." he said with a shrug.

"Can I vatch?" Magenta grinned, disturbingly now.

Riff looked at her calmly. "Maybe, not yet..." he drawled, doing his smirk that was reserved only for her.

Magenta chuckled quietly and beamed seeing that smirk. "I love that face..."

Riff continued. "And I love you, dearest sister..." he told her. He moved closer to her.

"And I you, my noble brother..." Magenta purred, turning to him lustfully.

Riff grabbed her wrist firmly, but gently, the food he had got was in the other arm. He then led her back to his room, after all, it was their plan to begin with.

"Maybe having this girl around von't be so bad..." Magenta sounded eager that Frank was with Sarah-Anne a lot and allowing the siblings to continue their private adventures with each other.

Riff nodded. "Maybe, if Columbia doesn't kill her..." he said. He was secretly eager too, though he was unsure of dragging an innocent human into their affairs.

Magenta nodded, her hair bouncing a little. That was the feature, other than the whole of her, that Riff actually liked most. It was wild but it was shiny and showed off her strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah-Anne finished, dried her body and hair, then after replacing her underwear she put on the robe. Columbia growled, looking around the castle for Sarah-Anne to tell her what's what. Sarah-Anne ran her fingers through her hair as a brush. She sat down and looked around, taking a few seconds to enjoy what would probably be her only time in somewhere as decadence as the castle.

Columbia stomped her tap shoe covered and blue sock ensembled feet on the tiled floor of the castle, searching every inch and corner. "Where are ya!?" she hissed, seething with jealousy. "Frankie is MINE!"

Sarah-Anne heard the tapping of metal on tires. She went to the door and opened it popping her head out.

Columbia looked at Sarah-Anne and smirked. Clearly this girl was no competition. "Ah, you must be new here, my name's Columbia."

Sarah-Anne looked at Columbia and smiled shyly, but sweetly. "Nice to meet you, my name's Sarah-Anne." she introduced herself.

Columbia smiled and shook her hand. "So... Umm... What brings ya here, Sarah-Anne?"

Sarah-Anne smiled again, one that showed how much she was grateful to Frank. "Dr. Furter found me wandering a street... I had been dropped off with no clues as to where I was or where I'm meant to go." she told the girl, not sensing any of the bad feelings Columbia had for her, if she still did feel negative towards her.

"Uh-huh..." Columbia never took the smile off her face, putting an arm around Sarah-Anne. "Well... Welcome! Frankie's a GREAT GUY!" Columbia sounded slightly demented as she said the words 'great guy' clenching her teeth. "He found me one night when I was tappin' down the street and havin' a think."

Sarah-Anne looked slightly worried at the demented tone. She, however, offered another shy smile. "He seems so very kind." she told the slightly taller girl.

"Yeah... He's great... He can be sneaky though... But I love that guy..." Columbia walked off, deep in her thoughts.

Sarah-Anne watched Columbia go. She didn't believe that Frank was sneaky. She padded back into the room and then took a moment to check herself out, not wanting to embarrass anybody if she looked horrible.

"Just watch your back, missy..." Columbia darted her eyes, looking over her shoulder.

Sarah-Anne didn't hear what Columbia had said over her should. She did however think it strange that Columbia had sounded angry, by the way she was walking before, but not when Sarah-Anne had spoken to her.

Frank looked around for where the girls could be, then remembered that he left Sarah-Anne in a guest chamber. Frank came to the girls. "Oh, there you are, girls. Columbia, I see you met our guest."

"Yeah, we met..." Columbia smirked, looking at him innocently, and at her, evilly.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank. "Yes, we met, she seems nice." she told him, before noticing the evil look Columbia sent her. She didn't show it on the outside, but inside she was uncomfortable with the look and a little surprised that she had been given said evil look.

"Oh, yes, Columbia is a gentle soul." Frank grinned.

Columbia smirked evilly, then had an innocent smile once Frank talked about her.

"I hope you two get along..." Frank added with a charming smile.

Sarah-Anne gave a smaller smile. "I'm sure we will, Dr. Furter." she told him. Her smile softened though, she didn't realize it at his charming smile.

"We'll have dinner readied shortly." Frank clapped her hands together with a smile.

"Oh, yay!" Columbia cheered like a teenage girl.

"Okay," Sarah-Anne said, smiling a little stronger. She didn't know if she was expected to have normal clothes or not, as she was unsure of the customs that Dr. Furter held in his castle.

"You can choose what you wish to wear as long as it's formal dress." Frank told Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne nodded once. "Okay, Dr. Furter... Once again, thank you so much." she told him. However, she dropped her bag somewhere before Denton and she had only one dress.

"No problem." Frank smiled, then went off, happy that the girls were getting along.

"Ya got any clothes?" Columbia asked Sarah-Anne, she would offer some of her clothes, even if she was crazy jealous right now.

Sarah-Anne looked at the girl. "No, I'm afraid not... I must have dropped my bag on the long ruote to whatever town this is..." she said softly, flushing a pink color that almost matched the robe.

Columbia hummed and took her hand without warning. "Sounds like Miss Muffet needs a makeover!" she pulled her to her room, sharing with Magenta.

* * *

><p>The domestic watched the groupie go in their room. She smiled a bit to see that Columbia wasn't hostile at the moment and went to the other room, quickly shutting the door behind her to accompany Riff in more cuddling. Riff had sorted the food out so they could eat in his room.<p>

"I don't like curds and whey!" Sarah-Anne couldn't help, but tell Columbia, but she didn't sound offended and as Columbia seemed amiable at the moment, she was a little happy.

Columbia rolled her eyes slightly, then continued to take Sarah-Anne to her room. Sarah-Anne went quiet then and allowed Columbia to take her to the room. She was grateful towards the girl for helping her. Columbia smiled and rummaged through the closet to find suitable clothes. Sarah-Anne watched Columbia search. Her dark, yet not too dark, eyes were confused slightly, but her facial features showed that she was a little touched that Columbia was helping her out. Columbia came out with a white T-shirt with a Disney logo on it with glittery pink shorts. The outfit looked like it belonged to a 13 year old girl and not something a woman in her late 20's to early 30's would wear. Sarah-Anne looked at the clothes. She didn't quite know what to make of them.

Columbia wetted her eyes, pretending to cry. "You don't wanna try it on...?" her voice cracked, sniffling and pouting. Inside, she was trying to make Sarah-Anne look childish and kicked out of the castle by strict orders. "Ya know... It ain't good to make a poor girl cry..." she sniffled, sounding deeply hurt, even if deep inside she wasn't.

Sarah-Anne's eyes widened. She fluttered her hands in a nervous matter. "I-I'll try it on... P-Please don't cry!" she said, flustered.

"Oh, thank you." Columbia cooed, then turned from her, giggling rather mischievously.

Sarah-Anne changed into the clothes, feeling silly but not wanting to upset Columbia after she had helped her. "H-How do I look?" she asked, nervous about looking silly.

Columbia turned back with a sick smile. "You look fabulous! Frankie'll love it! I wear that outfit all the time!"

Sarah-Anne nodded slowly, but offered a smile. "Okay..." she said, softly. "Thank you for helping me out..." she then said.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Columbia grinned widely, lightly nudging her shoulder.

Sarah-Anne smiled a little more surely. She looked around, wondering if there was a clock. "How long until dinner?" she asked.

Columbia scratched her head. "I remember Mags puttin' somethin' in the oven earlier... so should be ten minutes by now..."

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Oh, okay..." she said. She was unsure what they would do now.

"I can do your nails sometime?" Columbia offered, taking out her baby pink lipstick to look presentable for Frank.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Okay, sure." she agreed. She ran a hand through her hair again and then waited until they had to go to dinner.

Columbia smirked and took out a wild rainbow nail polish. "These drive Frankie crazy." she sounded trustworthy, but inside, not so much.

Sarah-Anne looked at it but allowed Columbia to sit her down and paint her nails, she wouldn't do make up or hair however, she never wore make up or did anything other than put her hair up when needed. Columbia giggled rather evilly and started painting her nails in wild designs to freak Frank out once she would come out. Sarah-Anne started to look a little worried. And soon the dinner had finished cooking.

Sarah-Anne looked at Columbia and then her nails when done. "Should we go down to dinner now?" she asked, softly.

Columbia blew on her nails. "Alrighty, let's get goin'." she stood up, walking her way down, expecting Sarah-Anne to follow.

Sarah-Anne followed Columbia down to the dining room. She looked a bit silly what with the nails, the clothes and the bare feet. But she trusted Columbia, as the girl had helped her. Columbia went down the elevator with the new girl. Sarah-Anne looked around as they descended. Her eyes took in the scenery with interest. Frank hummed to himself, dressed in his best evening clothing with a glittering leotard, regular stockings and high-heeled boots. His make-up looked a bit darker than normal, but he was in a better mood.

Riff had sorted the food out so they could eat in his room.

"So, vhat are ve eating?" Magenta asked, quickly shutting the door once she came back in.

Riff showed Magenta's favorite food, it was Earth food but it was something that they had actually come to like.

"Oh, Riffy..." Magenta cooed at the abundant of food.

Riff offered his nicest smile, though it was more like a smirk. Magenta smiled, taking a piece of the food and keeping it in her mouth, leaning forward to her brother's mouth. Riff, getting what Magenta was doing, played along. Magenta cackled as she got what she wanted. Riff chuckled too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another shared bedroom, there were two young girls supposed to be napping until dinner time. The dark haired girl's eyes flashed open and she turned to the blonde girl who looked a bit like Magenta. "Miracle... You awake?" the dark haired girl whisperingly asked, sounding excited and not tired.<p>

Miracle opened one green eye. As it was the only one visible mischief was clear in it. "Yeah!" Miracle whispered back, before she sat up and smiled at her best friend.

The other girl, Little Precious, giggled. "I can't sleep... Everyone else in the world and home are awake!" she flopped down on her pillow, looking eager to do something adventurous.

Miracle gave a mischievous, overly innocent smile. "We should go and play a couple of pranks on Uncle Frank and Daddy." she suggested. She only called Frank 'Uncle Frankie' when it was just her and LP.

"Yeah!" LP laughed. "You decide first, Mir!"

Miracle beamed sweetly. "Well, Daddy likes to dust the clock so Mommy doesn't, right? So, maybe next time, Carl will fall on Daddy?" she suggested.

LP giggled a little sneakily.

"Girls, are you awake?" Frank's voice came from behind their room door.

LP signaled to pretend to be asleep.

Frank opened the door and looked at the girls, shrugged, shut the door and continued walking.

"Sure, when Uncle Riffy falls asleep I'll get Daddy's make-up." LP continued their plan a little more quietly for pranking today.

Miracle giggled quietly. "Yeah, we make him up too, and then we get him to open the clock." she whispered, squealing.

LP giggled, taking out a spare make-up bag with Frank's make-up he usually wore for his floor shows. "We're so bad." she giggled, teasing a bit.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah, but it's fun!" she whispered, exclaiming.

"I know." LP giggled, taking out a feather boa. "Oooohhh! Check dis out!"

Miracle looked at it. "It's so fluffy!" she announced, though it was still quiet.

"It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!" LP announced quietly, hugging the feather boa.

Miracle giggled. "When they're eating dinner, we should go and prepare Carl!" she told her friend.

LP nodded, feeling eager. "We're pure evil... I'm a spoiled brat though."

Miracle hugged her friend. "You're not spoiled," she told the girl.

"Well... My Daddy certainly is..." LP snuck to the doorway and cracked it open to see if anyone would pass as she faintly heard the timer go off for dinner to be prepared!

* * *

><p>Miracle giggled and stood behind her, but able to see too. LP shushed Miracle and the girls went sneaking around the castle for their childish pranks. Miracle tip-toed behind LP and enjoyed setting up their pranks. LP giggled and gently cracked open the clock, coughing a little. due to the oldness, Magenta rarely dusted in there.<p>

"Hiya, Carl..." Miracle whispered to the skeleton and started to position it so that when the clock was next opened, the skeleton would fall.

LP giggled, holding the door close so Miracle could do what she wanted.

Miracle dusted her hands off once both girls had closed the door to stop him from falling out early. "Done!" she cheered in a whisper.

LP giggled a little. "Phase One complete."

Miracle nodded and lightly high-fived her friend. "Phase two will commence soon." she giggled.

"Uh-huh." LP nodded and was now face to face with her. "Now what do we do?"

* * *

><p>Miracle grinned like a cat. "Now, we go and do something to prank Uncle Frankie..." she whispered.<p>

"I vish ve had these back home..." Magenta sighed, taking another piece.

Riff looked at her. "Maybe we have an equivalent back there?" he tried.

"Ve'll have to see vhen ve return like Frank promised ve vould." Magenta said, sounding homesick and harmonious.

Riff hugged her to him. "Don't worry, dear sister." he told her.

Magenta sighed and leaned into his lap to be held. "Sveet Transsexual... Land of the Night..."

Riff hugged her to him, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Dinner's almost ready, but I vant dessert..." Magenta looked up to him.

Riff looked at her and smiled coyly. "We'll have plenty of time after dinner..." he murmured.

"Of course..." Magenta sighed a little.

Riff whispered the promises he would do later. Magenta nodded and slowly shut her eyes until she would hear the oven timer go off.

"I guess I better get down before Frank does." Magenta said, reaching for her apron and trying her bst to tie the knot behind her back.

Riff nodded and tied her apron for her, allowing his fingers to linger a moment longer than usual and then escorted her down so they could serve the meal.

"Thank you." Magenta bowed her head, then went to take care of dinner.

Riff went to get the drinks. Magenta seasoned the meal, humming to herself a merry little tune. Frank went at his usual spot and read the paper Riff brought in. Magenta put her hands together, pleased with the final product.

Columbia kept giggling. "Oh, Frankie! Come see your newest guest!"

Frank looked up from his paper and gasped suddenly in shock. "Sarah-Anne!" he suddenly shouted.

Columbia grinned, eager that hopefully Frank would throw her out for her choice in wardrobe and makeup. Sarah-Anne looked at him with wide eyes. With the clothes and her face being most obvious she looked like a child that had been caught, due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Riff looked at Sarah-Anne and then couldn't help but try not to laugh, sounding strange as he had to breathe through his nose.

"Oh, Sarah-Anne, those clothes look nice on you, I didn't take you for being one to dress like that." Frank marveled and chuckled lightly.

"WHAT!?" Columbia looked wide eyed.

"I won't hold it against you, but it doesn't suit you, I think a nice light green would be a good color on you." Frank advised.

Sarah-Anne looked slightly more relieved but flushed crimson. She looked slightly surprised as Riff Raff then pulled her to the place he had set for her. She sat down with a small soft gasp as she was practically forced to sit down, but, she wasn't hurt. Riff had a small amused smirk on his face, but saw she probably would've made everything a bit late if she didn't sit down quick enough. Columbia growled and stomped her foot.

Magenta shrugged and went to serve the others. Magenta shuddered slightly at the bright colors. She then heard some pitter patter of little feet. "Are the girls avake?"

Sarah-Anne looked at Columbia. Had she done this on purpose? She however let it slide, she wasn't in big trouble after all. Riff served them drinks first. Columbia looked at Sarah-Anne, then whistled innocently.

"Ah, thank you, Riff." Frank smirked.

Magenta came in to serve everyone.

"Uh-huh." LP agreed, heading to the room with everyone else.

"Ah, there's my baby pudding pie!" Frank greeted.

LP flinched a bit at the embarrassing pet name used in public and saw Sarah-Anne, wondering who she was and why she was here. Sarah-Anne frowned slightly for the briefest of moments and then returned to her normal facial expression. She saw LP and Miracle and smiled softly. She loved kids. Riff then stepped back a moment to put the bottle on the tray. He smiled at the girls who had just come in. Miracle looked at the strange woman, and then looked at her mother.

Magenta glanced at the children. "Girls, this is Miss Sarah-Anne, she is going to stay for the night... Little Precious, your father has catered to her."

Columbia looked stubborn, sitting in her seat with her arms firmly crossed, glaring at the table.

Sarah-Anne offered a small wave to the girls. "Hello." she greeted. She saw the similarity between Frank and LP, and the ones to the handyman and domestic and the other girl.

Riff looked stoic again then.

"I'm nervous." LP whispered to Miracle.

Miracle tilted her head as she looked at her friend. "Why?" she whispered.

"Cuz she's a stranger..." LP whispered back, biting her lip.

"Little Precious, Miracle, say hello." Frank lightly demanded.

Columbia put on a pleasant smile to the girls. "Hello, my little gal pals!"

Sarah-Anne waited patiently. She could see how nervous the girls were. Riff nodded once to the girls.

Miracle smiled bravely and sweetly. "Hello, Miss Sarah-Anne," she said first, just so there wouldn't be trouble, then grinned at Columbia. "Hiya, Aunty Columbia."


	3. Chapter 3

Magenta held off on serving until the girls would come sit.

Columbia smiled at Miracle peacefully. "This is Frankie's daughter and Riff and Mags's daughter," Columbia explained to Sarah-Anne, hoping that maybe the tip that Frank had a daughter would put her off the mood for him.

"Hi..." LP finally greeted Sarah-Anne, but still sounded a bit shy. She then went to sit in her seat for dinner.

Frank smiled at them, and took a small sip of his drink, though his rules were always no eating or drinking at the table until everyone is served. Riff was glad that Frank was nice to kids mostly, so Miracle was treated normally, not meanly. Miracle took her seat too, she offered a tiny smile to Frank, then Sarah-Anne and then a slightly wider one to LP, Columbia and her mother and father.

Sarah-Anne looked surprised. She looked at Frank. "You have a daughter?" she asked, then continued after a moment's pause. "She's adorable!" she told him.

Columbia grinned at Sarah-Anne's surprise, then her face dropped after the 'adorable' comment.

"Yes, I do, she is my prized posession..." Frank smiled back at her. "It's a little hard work taking care of her... but I love my Little Precious..."

"Am I getting a new Mommy?" LP asked, stroking her own hair.

"Miss Sarah-Anne is just a guest, sveetie." Magenta told her, removing the tin container to show dinner of honey baked ham with no fruits or vegetables.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank. She didn't feel anything romantic towards him, but she did like him. She then blushed at LP's comment, she had only been helped by Frank so why would the dear little one think she would get together with Frank. Riff nodded and poured the girls some juice once they sat down. Frank smiled as the servants served him and the others.

"I hope you like ham." Magenta whispered to Sarah-Anne giving everyone their meals.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, thank you..." she whispered, softly. She was unaccustomed to this and if wasn't in company of someone as important as Frank was she would be squirming in her seat.

Magenta smiled and delivered the last piece of ham and went to her brother to stand by for further demands.

"Juice again?" LP sighed.

Riff nodded. "It's that, milk or water until you are old enough." he told LP, quietly.

"Yes, sir..." LP blushed slightly at him, sipping the juice. "Oh, good, you remembered the apple juice!"

Riff watched, calmly.

Miracle looked at Sarah-Anne, then at Frank, then at Columbia. She tugged lightly on Columbia's shirt to grab her attention a moment.

Columbia's eyes popped and she smiled, turning to Miracle. "Yeah, honey?"

Miracle leaned up to say quietly, but not seeming rude, "Did you do Miss Sarah-Anne's clothes and nails?" she asked. She was hoping so as it seemed something fun to do, something she could learn from Columbia to add to pranks.

"Erm... maybe?" Columbia grinned innocently with a slight laugh in her voice.

Frank took his glass, raising it, prompting the others to do it. "Welcome to our home, Sarah-Anne. You may stay as long as you would like."

Sarah-Anne flushed pink. She smiled though. "Thank you, Dr. Furter." she said, quietly.

Miracle murmured the name like the others were doing too. She sent a sweet smile to Columbia though, and grinned slightly at LP.

Frank nodded, and sipped his drink, making the others take a sip and get started on their dinner. "Shall we?"

Magenta watched too, feeling hungry and nibbling on some pieces until she and Riff would be allowed to eat. LP started eating her food like an animal with her hands. Columbia nudged her, frowning a bit and taking out her fork and knife, cutting the pieces for the child. Sarah-Anne started to eat, rather daintily. It was the nicest she had had for a while. She also sipped on the wine and found it tasted a bit better than the first time she had had wine too. Riff was waiting, and made sure Frank didn't notice Magenta's nibbling. Miracle was eating like the child she was, but it was neat. She had learned to eat with her mouth closed though sometimes she couldn't help doing it a little when she took a bit that was a little too big. Frank quietly cut and served himself most of the ham. Being head of the castle, he always ate more than everyone else did, no one seemed to mind. Magenta kept smacking her lips, but she was good at hiding that she was sneaking some scraps. LP ate a little quietly like the others.

"So, where's Sarah-Anne stayin'?" Columbia asked.

"One of the guest rooms, I'm sure tomorrow we'll contact the others she lives with or around tomorrow, but for tonight, she is stayin." Frank replied.

LP swallowed hard on her juice, remaining quiet.

Sarah-Anne looked at her plate as she ate. She wondered why her guardian hadn't answered her when she called earlier. She smiled though with what Frank said. Riff smirked a little. Miracle smiled at LP. Her bunches bounced a little as she turned to face LP a bit more. Columbia quietly hissed, then ate rather violently to try to scare Sarah-Anne with little to no avail. Magenta looked down at Frank as he ate more.

Frank smiled, still eating. "Another slice, anyone?" he offered.

LP finished her plate and kicked her legs under the table. "Just a little more..."

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "A little more, if it's no bother." she said, softly. She really liked the meats and was thankful there were no vegetables.

"It's no problem, my dear." Frank smiled, cutting some more meat for her and his daughter.

Riff made sure to keep everyone's glasses full. LP put her hands together, wondering what she could do after dinner.

Miracle shook her head, gently. "No, thank you, sir." she said.

Magenta's stomach growled and she put a hand over it, feeling hopelessly hungry. Miracle looked at her mom with slightly wide eyes, then she gave a small giggle.

"So hungry..." Magenta said quietly, sounding carnivorous. She looked back at Miracle with a small smile.

Sarah-Anne heard the stomach rumble and after thanking Frank again for the extra ate a little quicker but still very daintily. Riff luckily didn't feel that hungry, but was worried with how hungry Magenta was.

Columbia finished and waited for everyone else to. The groupie sighed. "Where's Eddie when ya need him, huh?" she said, lowly, no one heard her.

"I just love the smell and taste... so awesome..." LP gushed, and continued to eat the ham happily, not knowing how hungry Magenta was.

Sarah-Anne soon had completely finished. She took a sip of the wine, it was sweet but not overly so and very smooth. Riff petted Magenta's shoulder. Miracle smiled back, she found it funny how her mom's stomach sounded. She swung her legs softly as she waited.

Frank finished and looked around him. "Are we all done?"

"Yes, Frankie, I am at least." Columbia smirked.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Furter." Sarah-Anne said with a small smile. She then looked at the red-headed woman, offering a small, apologetic smile.

Magenta glanced at her, then kept her distance.

"Oh, good," Frank stood up. "Girls, you have two hours before bedtime, do whatever you please. Riff, you will assist me in the lab tonight."

"How long vill it take?" Magenta glanced at her master.

Frnak turned back to her, sighing and looking a little annoyed with her interruptions. "However long it takes, Magenta... Entertain our guest."

Riff's eyes burned with annoyance, but he couldn't let it show.

Miracle smiled sweetly at Frank. She always gave sweet smiles to him as the others seemed to make him give her strange looks. After all she did look like her mom and somehow she always had the feralness in the normal smiles she had given Frank, though the girl herself didn't know it.

"I trust I'll see you in a few moments?" Frank asked his handyman, not asking if he wanted to work with him tonight or not. He turned to the girls. "As for you two, you will stay downstairs and go straight to bed at your bedtime. If I see you awake any time afterward, I'm afraid I'll have to punish any night owls."

"But we _are _night owl-" LP tried to explain, only to be hushed and have her father's hand over her mouth.

Frank glanced at her, looked back at Sarah-Anne with a friendly laugh, but then sent a firm stare at his daughter. "No one knows about that... Okay? You don't want Daddy to be taken away from you or Uncle Riff Raff and Aunt Magenta away from Miracle, do you?"

Sarah-Anne looked confused at the statement. She however kept quiet.

Riff Raff nodded. "Yes, Master." he drawled, his voice still in it's monotone.

Miracle nodded. "Okay." she chirped. She tilted her head though as Frank covered LP's mouth.

"Good, I'll see you all later." Frank smiled, removing his hand and going up to the lab.

* * *

><p>LP scooted toward Miracle with a sneaky smile to her. "Let's make a prank phone call... Uncle Eddie used to do them all the time..."<p>

Miracle giggled almost evilly and grabbed LP's hand and led her to the phone in the foyer. "Who shall we call?" she asked.

LP took out a random phone book and flipped through the pages. "Maybe there's some good people in here." she giggled, biting her lip with a stifled wicked, kiddy laugh.

* * *

><p>"Frankie's a mad scientist," Columbia grinned eerily to Sarah-Anne. "You should leave while you still can!"<p>

Magenta nibbled on some ham, glancing at the pink-haired groupie. "Columbia, leave her alone..."

Sarah-Anne blinked at Columbia. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at Magenta. She gave a tiny nod of thanks and then looked at Columbia again. She thought the girl liked her but it seemed that she wanted rid of her. She was getting a tiny bit annoyed at the mean things Columbia was doing.

Columbia pouted, then got up. "Excuse me." she went to the bathroom for a moment.

Sarah-Anne sat in the dining room a moment. She'd wait for Columbia to get back and would give the girl one more chance. Columbia watched Sarah-Anne, hissed, then went in the bathroom. Sarah-Anne frowned. When Columbia came back out she'd have a word with the girl.

Columbia washed her hands and bounced in the dining room, looking for the girls, but shrugged and saw Sarah-Anne again. "Hiya!"

Sarah-Anne looked at Columbia. "Hi," she started, keeping her voice soft as usual. "Do you have a problem with me?" she then asked, still soft, but quite bluntly.

"What! Why would I have a problem with you?" Columbia's voice was higher and squeakier than normal.

Sarah-Anne looked at her and stood up to gesture to the clothes and to the nails. The only thing wrong according to Frank, being the color of the items. "This is for one..." she said. She never resorted to violence herself, but could defend herself if needed.

Columbia scoffed, puffing a blow of air out her baby pink lips. "You're fine, Miss Perfect..."

Sarah-Anne frowned deeper. "I'm not perfect, no matter how much I try to be, but this hasn't helped! I haven't done anything to you, but you seem to not like me!" she announced.

"I don't want you to take Frankie away from me!" Columbia sneered.

"I don't want to take anyone away from anyone! He's helped me out, offering somewhere for me to stay for however long I may need! I don't like imposing on anyone and I'm in hid debt for everything he's done! Why would helping me constitute me trying to take away!?" Sarah-Anne told and asked Columbia. Then she gained a little perspective, but due to being in a passion, asked the question. "Are you jealous!?" she asked, her tone suggesting that Sarah-Anne didn't know why she would be.

Columbia flinched a bit, and didn't answer Sarah-Anne. She just turned around and walked away. "I'm not answering that question..." she sounded like a child had been scolded by her mother for something very foolish and childish.

Sarah-Anne ran a hand through her hair. "She must be then..." she murmured to herself.

Riff took the cart with the dishes on into the kitchen before going to work with Frank in the lab. Magenta went to help him. She wanted to be alone with him as much as possible before he would have to work.

Riff looked at Magenta. "I'm sorry, dearest sister, I guess even his new guest wasn't able to keep his attention..." he murmured to his beloved sister.

Magenta sighed and helped more. "It's okay... I'll try to stay avake for you...?" she offered, sacrificing her sleep just to see him again.

Riff stroked her cheek. "You need the sleep, I'll perhaps 'plant a seed' in Frank's mind to get him to pay attention to something other than his work..." he told her.

"But I miss you so much..." Magenta moaned, looking into his eyes.

Riff gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I know, but Frank will punish us if we don't follow his orders..." he told her softly.

"I know... it's just so hard..." Magenta sighed, then flinched a bit, hearing Columbia's voice. She could never forget it from the day she first heard it. She thought someone was shoving scissors in her ears.

Riff sighed softly. "Just think, if I can persuade Frank to get distracted, we'll both have much more time..." he said.

Magenta cackled a little. "I'd like to see you try."

Riff then heard Sarah-Anne's voice and raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "I bet I can..." he said.

"Oh?" Magenta wondered.

Riff looked at Magenta. "Yes..." he said. Then hearing the shout, he sighed. "I need to go for now... And it sounds like your friend and the new guest are arguing..." he said.

"Oh, boy..." Magenta rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Columbia arguments are like vhat I expect to be like if Miracle rebels against us vhen she's a teenager... Good luck, and good night..." she looked up to him, looking like a lost puppy.

Riff kissed her cheek. "Good luck too, my dearest sister." he told her and then had to go and help Frank.

* * *

><p>"Child..." Columbia scoffed. She then stepped back slightly as she heard something in the closet. "Hello?"<p>

Magenta's arm came out, grabbing Columbia's arm and throwing her in the closet to interrogate her, locking the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Miracle giggled and then looked at the phone. "Who should we call first?" she asked her best friend.

"You pick, I'll call." LP took the phone and handed the book.

Miracle looked through the phonebook. She then picked out a number at random. She told LP the number and then moved so she could hear the phone too.

"Hello?" the person asked.

LP giggled, cupping her mouth, then cleared her throat once she got an answer. "Hello, I'm from the self help service company, I need to know, is your refrigerator running?"

Miracle covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, why?" the voice asked. Little did the girls know that this was the human known as Brad Majors.

LP giggled a little under her breath. "Well, you better chase after it!" she laughed out loud once she finally said the punchline.

As Brad started to go off and rant Miracle gestured for LP to hang up.

"What?! Is this a prank call? Who is this? when i find out i'll call the police!" is what Brad started off saying in the rant.

LP laughed and quickly hung up. "That was so close and funny!" she told Miracle, still laughing hysterically.

Miracle giggled quietly, but it turned into peals of laughter as soon as LP hung up. "Did you hear him rant?" she asked as she laughed.

"Silly human!" LP laughed a bit, nearly snorting.

Miracle nodded, giggling. She then heard the shouting. "Uh-oh." she said, still with a little bit of giggling in her voice.

LP giggled a bit, then bit her lip. "That can't be about us... I'm too perfect and you're too special to get in trouble!" she teased.

Miracle giggled, then pouted. "What kinda special?" she asked her friend.

"Specially special." LP giggled, petting her head.

Miracle giggled and then grinned, mischievously. "We should go and pull some more pranks!" she said.

LP bit her lip and looked around to see Sarah-Anne passing, then looked back at Miracle. "On the new lady?"

Miracle grinned. "Maybe we could get her to see Uncle Frankie in his favorite working place." she whispered.

LP giggled slightly, putting her hand over her lips so she wouldn't sound too loud. "Yeah! Just don't get caught, Daddy is strict with his lab!"

Miracle nodded and then made a plan. They would get the woman to follow them until she ended up in Frank's lab. LP nodded and went to follow Miracle's plans. She was always more level headed and thinking with her brain power, she had Riff's scientific and scheming rather than Magenta's thinking with violence. Miracle giggled. She then also started to set up the plan.

"Lemme hear it." LP bit her fist, feeling very excited about this plan.

Miracle looked at her friend. "When she heads for her room, we do things to get her to follow us until she reaches the lab, then we get her in."

"Okay, should we go now?" LP asked.

Miracle nodded. "You go and wait in the next corridor up, okay?" she whispered to her friend.

"So, I'm going first?" LP asked, gripping the banister.

Miracle shook her head. "I'll get her up there, then you take over and we'll meet at the top and get her into the lab." she said.

LP nodded. "Okay, we better be quick on our feet."

Miracle nodded. "Go..." she whispered softly. She then snuck to Sarah-Anne's guest room.

LP went to her stand to keep this going.

* * *

><p>Magenta growled and gripped Columbia's ear, pulling her outside to Sarah-Anne. "SAY IT!" she demanded, nearly hissing.<p>

"Oww!" Columbia winced. It brought back painful memories of her mother doing it to her and she nearly cried. "Mags!"

"Say it, Columbia... Or _else_."

"Or else what?"

Magenta sharpened her fingers around Columbia's earlobe, her nails so manicured sharply. "Laura..." she teased.

Columbia gasped. "Sorry, Sarah-Anne! Make yourself at home! I was foolish and childish!"

Sarah-Anne looked at Columbia. She gave a nod and a tiny smile. "I forgive you," she said softly. "And I'm sorry for shouting at you." she then said.

Columbia smile and rubbed her eye, sniffling from the impact Magenta gave her. "I guess I wasn't thinkin'..."

Magenta smirked, looking at the girls. "At least she has somevun to have in common vith..." she said to herself, since Columbia was the only Earthling in the castle, even if several others thought she was one of them.

Sarah-Anne took a brave step and gave Columbia a brief hug. "We maybe need to get to know each other better?" she asked softly.

Columbia smiled from the hug. "I guess so... I'm so sorry about the way I acted earlier..."

Magenta smiled, then went to take a rest, she glanced at the younger girls on the way, then kept going.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "I guess I do look a bit silly, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry..." Columbia bit her lip. "I thought since you're pretty and look a little younger than me that Frankie took ya in to replace me... I get jealous, but not as easily jealous as Frankie." she smiled apologetically.

Sarah-Anne looked at her, her face serious. "No, he only was helping me, and I'd never steal a man from anyone else," she told her. Then smiled. "Now, I need to go and sort my nails out, we'll speak more later?" she suggested.

"Okay, I'm sorry, we'll talk more later." Columbia nodded with a smile and walked off.

"Are you behaving yourself, Laura Ansalong?" Magenta asked, folding her arms, watching the groupie.

"Don't call me that!" Columbia hissed, nervously.

Magenta snickered and went into their bedroom. Sarah-Anne went to get her nails sorted out. Magenta watched Sarah-Anne, seeming captivated by her, but tried to look like she was doing other things to make it look like she wasn't stalking the woman. Sarah-Anne soon had the nail polish off. She then nodded and then did a clever trick to put her hair up with some strands of her hair. Columbia and Magenta rested in their room, doing what they're best known for doing when not doing any work. Girly things that Magenta never got to experience as a child back on Transsexual such as painting each other's nails, reading magazines, and talking about 'boys'.

* * *

><p>Frank hummed, feeling eager about his scientific aspirations. Riff Raff came to help Frank, though he would prefer to be with his sister.<p>

"Ah, there you are, Riff Raff," Frank smirked once he saw the handyman come in through the elevator gate. "I know you don't know much in these tasks, but you're my trusted assistant, so you're going do it anyway."

Riff Raff looked at him. "What tasks, Master?" he asked.

Frank took out heavy objects and pushed them to the handyman. "I want you to move these closer to the sonic oscillator. They're very important for our top-secret project. Lift with your knees, not your back."

Riff looked at them. He then came up with an idea, if he couldn't Frank would need someone else to help. So he tried to lift them.

Frank watched, waiting for further instruction. "Come on, you spineless weakling! How weak are you!?" he didn't take amusement with Riff's not as strong strength.

Riff Raff looked up at Frank. "It's more heavier than expected, Master..." he said.

Frank groaned and rolled his eyes. "How am I ever going to get my work done if you keep slacking off?"

Riff looked up at him. "Maybe more assistance in the lab is needed, Master." he said, meaning more people would be better.

"You know your sister better, and she once smacked me across the face successfully to make me black out, is she good with her muscles?" Frank asked, thinking of how aggressive and strong the domestic can be, especially when she's angered.

"She is busy watching over the guest, Master." Riff said.

"Columbia's not that strong either..." Frank tried to think. "I wonder if Sarah-Anne has any muscle in that little sweet body of hers."

Riff looked calm. "Maybe she does." he said.

Frank shrugged, then put on a monitor to see where Sarah-Anne was. "Ah, doing her nails. How typical of a woman..." he then looked at his own nails, very plain. "I'll ask her when she's not too busy seeing as she'll be here while we work."

Riff looked at his master. "So, after she has done her nails, then Master?" he asked, calmly.

"Yes, we'll see..." Frank smiled.

Riff looked at his Master, wondering what was going through that dark head of curls that was his ex-friend.

Frank darkly chuckled, then looked at Riff. "What are you staring at, creature?"

Riff just looked down to at least get this one bit that he was trying to move moved. Frank rolled his eyes and kept watching Sarah-Anne.

* * *

><p>Miracle knocked on Sarah-Anne's door and then went along the corridor a bit.<p>

Sarah-Anne looked at the door and opened it. She saw no one, but heard a giggle from around the corner. "Hello?" she asked, following the sound of the giggle.

LP giggled in her stand, trying to keep quiet.

"Sounds like the girls are having fun..." Magenta said to herself, looking at her newly red painted nails.

Miracle soon got Sarah-Anne to the first check point and motioned for LP to continue.

Sarah-Anne looked around from where she stopped. "This isn't funny." she muttered, confused.

LP came forward. "Are you okay, miss? Is something bothering you?" she asked cutely and innocently.

Miracle hid her giggle.

Sarah-Anne looked at the younger girl. She smiled at the cute girl, but it was a confused smile too. "I'm kind of lost..." she told the girl.

"Are you headed anywhere special? i'm sure i can help, i was born here..." LP smiled, putting her hands behind her back and smiling cheekily.

Miracle snuck up to a different way to get up to their last stretch of the plan.

Sarah-Anne looked at the girl. "I was following some giggling, but I found you, and now I'm kind of lost..." she admitted.

"Why don't you come this special path?" LP offered, stepping backwards without clumsiness as if she instinctively knew how to get around the house, forwards, backwards, and sideways.

Miracle waited, this time in full sight of when Sarah-Anne and LP would be up there.

Sarah-Anne smiled and followed the girl. 'Such a sweet girl...' she thought.

"Where are they going...?" Frank asked quietly, watching that Sarah-Anne had walked away from Miracle.

Riff didn't bother to answer. He had the man behind the curls and make up figured out, and knew he wasn't asking for an answer.

LP glanced at Miracle, wondering if it were the signal to send Sarah-Anne to the lab, but she kept the sweet smile to her father's new guest.

Miracle, when both were there, came out to see LP and Sarah-Anne. "Ooh, LP, we should show her something important before she goes back to her room!" she said, as if she had just found them.

Sarah-Anne looked intrigued in spite of herself.

"Oh, yes, thank you Miracle!" LP agreed, nodding with a smile. "Miss Sarah-Anne, you know Miracle, my best friend and playmate, yes?"

Miracle smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly. "And this is Little Precious, or LP as she prefers to be called, my bestest friend." she told the woman.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, I saw you both at dinner," she said, smiling. "It's nice to know your names..." she then added.

"Sorry we didn't say much, but we weren't being spoken to, so we held any conversation, but make yourself at home, we'll get along okay, i'm sure." LP smiled, still leading her away.

Miracle continued to help and soon they had Sarah-Anne right in front of the door to the lab. She opened the door quickly and then pushed the woman in, or starting to as she needed LP to help too. Sarah-Anne seemed shocked at the pushing.

Frank was bored with his equipment not being moved and took out his irritation on Riff Raff. "What am I going to do with you?" he moaned, once he finished torturing Riff and let the handyman be free for at least a little while.

Riff managed to get himself back up and straightened up before Sarah-Anne was pushed in.

LP giggled once she came out with Miracle and they kept Sarah-Anne inside the lab like planned.

Frank growled at Riff, then turned to see Sarah-Anne. "Why, hello there..." he greeted gently.

Magenta came by in her pajamas. "Vhat are you two up to?" she asked the girls who were up and about.

Miracle looked up at her mother, then managed to sneak a glance at the time. "Going to bed?" she suggested, seeing the time.

Magenta raised an eyebrow slightly, then smirked, turning to her master's daughter. "Little Precious...?" she came closer, purposely to frighten the girl, knowing that LP was terrified of her and had the hardest times lying to her more than her own father.

"We're going to bed, really!" LP's voice was squeakier than Columbia on a sugar rush.

Miracle kissed her mom on the cheek and then grabbed LP's hand and managed to get them past her mother. The quicker they got to the room the quicker they were safe.

Magenta watched them leave, and shrugged. "Children..." she said to herself, then decided to go back to her shared bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne blushed as Frank's gaze fell on her. She had literally stumbled in. "Um, hello." she greeted, gently.<p>

"Can I help you, my dear?" Frank asked, resting his hands on the counter and crossing his legs.

"I was kind of shown here, I can go if you're busy..." Sarah-Anne started. She then noticed the equipment that was there, only one bit by a strange looking thing on the wall. "Are you moving things?" she then asked, wondering if she could help as she felt like she had bothered whatever Frank was doing here.

"Yes, but Riff is unable to move them because of his poor body structure." Frank said, patting Riff on the head suddenly, but not harming him, even if he knew Riff didn't like to be touched by anyone else, especially him. "You can watch me work if you want, I don't want your delicate little hands to get hurt by the moving of this stuff."

Riff refrained from scowling, but he tensed as Frank touched him.

Sarah-Anne smiled sweetly. "I'd like to see you work, Dr. Furter..." she said. She then, seemingly absently, stretched showing a toned stomach that looked firm but soft, with a small bit of her tattoo showing. While doing this she came up to them, shifting a piece that was on the floor to be moved with her foot. She wasn't offended but she had to show that she wasn't weak.

"Oh, wonderful!" Frank clapped his hands together with a smile. "It's fun to have an audience. Would you like to have a seat?"

Riff was glad Frank moved away and then looked mildly shocked at how easy Sarah-Anne had moved the piece of equipment. She was obviously stronger than she looked. Sarah-Anne smiled and wondered where to sit, she would definitely move those bits of equipment for him as well.

"Oh, here." Frank smiled, leaving and came in with a chair for her to sit in and patted the seat. "You can sit here and my, my, aren't we quite strong?" he seemed to be aroused by her strength.

Riff rolled his eyes slightly, unseen, at the blatant arousal he could see Frank was feeling. Sarah-Anne sat down, smiling at the fact he wasn't mad at her. And like all hormonal humans she couldn't stop the blush arise on her face as he complimented her strength.

Frank smirked and looked around his stuff. "Could you move those things into the freezer for me, Sarah-Anne?"

Sarah-Anne smiled and nodded. "Of course, Dr. Furter..." she said. She then started to move the stuff to said freezer, luckily, there was only one thing that was the freezer in there.

Frank smiled and he watched her get to work. "What a woman..." he muttered to himself.

Riff watched her, not really interested in her, just curiously observing. Sarah-Anne was quite quick compared to how heavy the items were. She smiled as soon as she was done, though it was a nervous one. Had she done the task good enough for it to be Perfect to Frank? She hoped so.

"Do you work-out?" Frank asked as she successfully moved the items.

Riff rolled his eyes again, still no one seeing the action, at the attempt of Frank's flirting. He however also had a small edge of a smirk as it seemed that Sarah-Anne wasn't falling for it or she didn't recognize the flirting.

"Yes, I work-out a little, Dr. Furter," Sarah-Anne told him, smiling. "A healthy body and healthy mind, at least that's what it's meant to be." she laughed, softly.

"You're so right..." Frank nodded with a smile. He then cleared his throat, noticing that he was stuttering a bit in nervousness like a shy school boy. "erm... Sarah-Anne... I have this affair coming up... M-M-Maybe you'd like to come?" he offered, with a slight shrug.

Riff silently chuckled as he heard Frank's nervousness.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank, her deep blue eyes coming to meet his. She hadn't felt any romance towards Frank, but she liked the man. "I'd be honored too, Dr. Furter." she told him.

Frank glanced back at him, quietly baring his teeth, then looked back at Sarah-Anne with a friendly grin. "That's nice... I would love to make you the guest of honor."

Riff shuffled away to do something that he would do normally in the lab.

Sarah-Anne blushed. "Y-You don't need to do that!" she softly exclaimed, flustered. She wasn't good enough for that and she wasn't that important so why would he do that, it was a little confusing to her.

"I insist, you are my greatest guest... Plus... What's an affair without someone coming? It'd be your first one..." Frank offered, looking innocent and adorable.

"Oh..." Sarah-Anne started blinking and trying to get her flustering under control. "I guess, if you insist." she then continued. Her voice was soft and the tone made it obvious she didn't believe she deserved it, but was willing to accept as Frank obviously wanted her to.

Frank shrugged. "I would like to have you over... You seem to lighten the mood and inspire me..." he smiled friendly so he wouldn't seem like he were begging her to come.

Sarah-Anne's eyes widened as he told her this, her cheeks becoming a soft pink as she blushed again. Her lips parted as it caused her to breathe through her mouth. "O-Okay, I'll come then..." she told him, softly. After a few moments, she smiled sweetly and shyly, but friendly.

"Thanks for being my guest, Sarah-Anne and helping me around..." Frank smiled gently at her. He then saw Riff smirking at him, and cleared his throat and dropped his voice to sound low. "Erm... Excuse me... You can go now if you please... I won't make you stay."

Sarah-Anne blinked and smiled softly. "I'm happy to help, after all you've done so much for me," she told him. She glanced and saw Riff smirking and then looked confused as to why the man was doing that.

Riff quickly set to doing something else.

"Well, I'm always happy to have a helping hand," Frank smiled back. "Would you like a wake-up call in the morning? Do you have to go home at a certain time?"

Sarah-Anne smiled. "A wake-up call would be fine," she said, softly. She then sobered a little. Her home was miles away and then some. "Well, I'm not really going to be welcomed, and I don't know where I'll go if my guardian doesn't answer." she said, quietly.

"Hmm... About what time would you like to be waken?" Frank still offered.

"Whatever time you think would be best." she told him. Tomorrow, if she ended up not leaving, she would go on seeing if she could help out more.

"It should be a minute or two before breakfast is officially prepared," Frank smiled, then gestured for Riff to leave. "I really do hope we see you again, Miss Sarah-Anne."

Riff left at Frank's request. He was free now, as Sarah-Anne seemed to have distracted Frank.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "I'm sure you will, Dr. Furter." she said, softly.

"I would like that, Sarah-Anne." Frank smiled, his eyes looked a bit dewy and entranced by her.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. It was a gentle friendly smile.

Frank smiled, gently taking her hand. "Thank you."

Sarah-Anne blinked, still smiling. His hands were warm compared to her own, heating them up a little. Her skin was soft but it was a firm softness. Frank winced, but smiled once he felt the warmness of her hand and he blushed behind his lightly powdered face. Sarah-Anne tilted her head at his blush. She could only describe Frank as exotic and mysterious. She did feel the slight fluttering in her stomach but she wasn't sure what it was.

"You're not scared, are you?" Frank asked, digging his heel in the floor. He seemed a bit nervous around her, but tried his best to keep his cool.

Sarah-Anne blinked. "Of what?" she asked, softly. She smiled at him, gently.

"Everything that you've seen... You...People seem to be weirded out by the way I look... But... who can resist?" Frank smirked, then kept eyes on her. "I can be pretty scary..."

Sarah-Anne looked up at him. "Well, scary is good now and then... And, as to your looks, they're exotic..." she told him, softly. She wasn't really scared, but most girls liked a little tiny bit of danger, though she had yet to figure her feelings out."

"Exotic? What a wonderful word..." Frank purred a little bit. He then slithered his hand around her arm and felt her muscle and found himself pouting in intrigue. He then had a secret idea he would discuss with Riff Raff once he would get the chance.

Sarah-Anne blinked and like any hormone filled warm blooded woman found her eyes focusing on Frank's full lips, though she was oblivious that she was doing it.

"Erm... Excuse me..." Frank's voice cracked slightly and he went to dispose of his gloves and lab coat.

Her eyes followed as he did this. Her hand felt slightly bereft when Frank let it go, the warmth taken with him. She glanced at her hand that still had tingles from where he held it.

"So, you live in Denton a long time?" Frank couldn't help but make quick conversation before they would go to bed.

Sarah-Anne looked happy to find out the name of the town she had arrived in. "No, but at least i finally know the name of where i was dropped off near!" she said, softly, but happily.

"Oh, you're from out of town?" Frank asked, looking at her with a charming smile.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I'm from Verona, Italy..." she said, softly. She then closed her mouth, not wanting to go into great detail. She didn't have an accent unless you listened really closely.

"Oh, Italy... I love your food..." Frank smiled, then as she said that, he couldn't help but notice a slight difference in her voice.

Sarah-Anne smiled at him. She couldn't help but have to hide a small yawn. She enjoyed talking with the man who had helped her out, and offered her a place to stay at least for a night.

"Well, I guess i better get to bed... We aren't in a Land of the Night or anything..." Frank said, softly laughing at his inside joke.

Sarah-Anne gave a small giggle, not understanding the joke, but knowing it was one. She smiled softly at Frank, and it was apologetic too. "Could you direct me to the guest room? I kind of lost my direction when i came up here" she asked, uncomfortable for having to ask for even more help but knowing it was necessary.

"Of course, could you untie this for me real quick?" Frank turned his back at her, with the knot of his coat still tightened.

Sarah-Anne moved a little closer so she could see and reach properly. She deftly undid the knot, a look of soft concentration on her face.

"Oh, thank you so much... that's always a pain..." Frank took the coat and put it on his arm, showing his corset, stockings, and sparkling gloves. "Just give me a few seconds." he smiled at her, then went to put the coat away and help her into bed.

Sarah-Anne looked around the lab from where she stood. She had a gentle smile on her face. The Corset, stockings and gloves were surprising but she wouldn't judge. Frank took her hand gently and led her to a secret door in the wall. He pushed a brick back in the wall after goign to the stairs of the lab away from the elevator and a secret door opened. He then put his foot down and continued to walk her to her room. Sarah-Anne gasped at the sight of the secret door. Her eyes sparkled with amazement. She then continued to allow Frank to lead her, trusting him as he had given her no reason to do otherwise. The door closed behind them and appeared to be just another stone in the wall as they walked along.

"Here we go." Frank took her to the front of a pink door. "I hope you have a good night, if you should ever need anything, my servants will cater to you."

Sarah-Anne smiled up at him. "Thank you, Dr. Furter..." she said, softly, before once more kissing his cheek in gratitude. She then put her hand on the door to open it.

Frank's eyes fluttered from the kiss, then he held his cheek with a smile. "Of course. Good night, Sarah-Anne."

"Good night, Dr. Furter..." she said, softly, before she entered the guest room that she would be sleeping in for the night. Before getting into the bed, or even undressing, she undid her hair so the curls once again framed her face.

Frank smiled, gently shutting the door and going to get into his own bed for the night. He then sighed and thought fondly of Sarah-anne's contributions using her muscles and found himself aroused by her strength. He thought of how like a lost puppy she seemed, and looked loyal toward him. He then grinned once he had a plan. "I know what to do for my project now..." he grinned darkly, then remembered Eddie was coming by tomorrow. "I also need a donation... Like he ever used that thing in his head in the first place..." he darkly chuckled, then went to bed and imagined what he could do for his big night in November, soon to come.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, stay off the phone, ve can't afford to run up the bill if you girls keep prank calling!" Magenta scolded, sending LP to her room.

LP nodded, then went back to bed after a failed attempt of sneaking for a glass of water.

Magenta sighed, unplugged the phone and hid it so the girls wouldn't be abusing it once the upcoming party would start. She then turned to see Riff and smiled. "Oh, it's you..." she sounded very happy.

Riff smirked at his sister. "Our guest has distracted Frank and he sent me away so it looks like I am free." he told his sister. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

Magenta purred from the cuddling. "Finally... I hate that man vith his demands and separating us..."

Riff nodded. "Maybe with both her and Columbia around, we'll be freer to spend time together..." he murmured.

"Maybe..." Magenta smiled, looking up at him. She nearly looked like the way she looked up at him when she was a little girl and he was a boy, being alone together.

Riff ran his knuckles lightly over the ivory skin of Magenta's cheek. He loved how she looked, and her as a person, he always had.

Magenta smiled and glanced at the girls' bedroom seeing them sleep. "Has Frank decided what he wanted out of the secret project to show his friends yet?"

Riff shrugged. "I do know he is making Sarah-Anne the guest of honor." he told his beloved sister.

"Oh, my God," Magenta lowly frowned, looking up at him. "Is Frank-N-Furter falling in love?"

Riff looked slightly scared by that idea. "I think he might, though she doesn't seem to realize anything about her own if she likes him..." he said.

"Vell, she'll find out sooner or later..." Magenta shrugged her shoulders. "Hopefully Collie vill be in a better mood tomorrow... Eddie is supposed to have a day-off from deliveries."

Riff chuckled slightly and played lightly with a strand of Magenta's wild but lovely hair. Magenta giggled, being in his arms and their time together.

"Shall we take this somewhere private?" Riff almost purred to his love.

Magenta stuck her tongue out in a playful way with a quirky smile. "Yes, please..." she almost whispered.

Riff let her go only to hold her hand and pulled her along to his room so they could have privacy. Magenta smiled and shut the door behind them and jumped in the bed. Riff gave a low growl, a good one, and then went up to her and joined her on the bed.

* * *

><p>LP lifted her head a bit, hearing a mattress spring. "What was that?"<p>

Miracle gave a small hum. "Hmm?" she asked, opening one eye sleepily.

"Must be a dream..." LP shrugged with a yawn, then fell back asleep.

Miracle groaned slightly and turned over before settling back to sleep. She always was a sleeper that could be easily woken, but she could easily fall back asleep too. LP shrugged and held her pillow, heading back to dream land.

* * *

><p>Magenta cackled and opened her arms to grab him and embrace with him. Riff chuckled.<p>

Columbia passed the tower bedroom, cringed a bit. "Geez, ya guys!" she shut the door and continued walking for a late drink of water.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarah-Anne woke up to hear someone knocking on her door. She stretched and yawned softly as she sat up. She slid her legs out from under the covers and stood up, putting her robe on as she went to the door. "Yes?" she asked, her voice filled with her half-sleepiness.<p>

Columbia smiled and was dressed in her morning clothes. "Good morning, I hope ya slept well. And I hope you're hungry."

"Morning..." Sarah-Anne said, covering a yawn before smiling. "I just need to see if I can find something new to wear." she said, the smile turning wry.

"You can wear that robe if you want." Columbia shrugged, then went to get some breakfast with the others. "You sleep okay?"

Sarah-Anne fastened the robe properly. She then smiled and walked alongside Columbia. "I did, thank you, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Good as usual... Dreaming about the life I can have with Eddie once he gets a promotion at work and we have perfect children..." Columbia sighed dreamily, putting her hands to her head, staring into space with her erotic nightmares and sensual daydreams of her greaser boyfriend.

Sarah-Anne nodded and smiled. This Eddie must be really important to Columbia if she wanted to have children with him. She then saw the girl staring into space. "Columbia?" she asked, softly.

Columbia blinked and looked at her. "Huh? Was I daydreamin' again?"

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I think you were..." she told her.

Columbia smiled nervously and giggled. "Sorry... I'm still kinda in the mind of a kid sometimes..."

Sarah-Anne gave a soft chuckle. "That's okay, it's funny and sweet." she said.

Columbia giggled and went to the dining room with Sarah-Anne.

* * *

><p>Riff had woken early and had just watched fondly as Magenta slept. He kept an eye on the time and woke her up when it was time to start their work. Magenta finished the last bit of her dream and woke up, stretching in bed and sitting up, smacking her lips, and rubbing her eye. Riff was pretty much dressed, only without his jacket.<p>

"I hate that horrible moon in the sky..." Magenta glared at the Earth's sun gleaming outside the window.

Riff nodded. "Now, we better get working..." he said after sighing.

Magenta stretched a little more and went to get to work. Riff went to set the table and such. Magenta went to get cooking in the kitchen, growling lowly. Riff set the table, both unhappy -as he had to work- and happy -as he got to spend the night with Magenta-. The domestic made everyone's favorite breakfasts in case Frank would insult her for making something he wouldn't feel hungry for. Riff then went to get glasses and mugs for them to drink from.

" Okay, from now on, I'm allergic to cooking," Magenta mumbled, letting the food sit to cool off. "I'm allergic to cook, if anyvon asks me to cook..."

Sarah-Anne looked at Riff Raff and gave a small nod. Riff nodded in return and pointed to which two seats were mostly free. He nodded at Columbia and got back to work. Columbia waved at him a little and sat down comfortably. Sarah-Anne sat down in one of the spaces Riff Raff had pointed to. She rested her chin on her hand and smiled at Columbia, though she was still a little tired. Riff finished setting the table and went off to put the food and drink on the cart so they could take it up to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Miracle was hanging half-off the bed. She didn't seem to be awake though, having strangely had a deeper sleep than normal. Frank slept in of course, but he felt lonely in his bridal suite, but he had an idea of what could truly make him happy once he would get things prepared for one of his afairs. LP was wide awake and wearing her day clothes like Columbia and was now brushing her teeth before joining her extended family for breakfast. Miracle slipped out of the bed waking up. She then got up quickly got ready and then went to join her friend and family for breakfast. Today she was wearing a ruffled shin-length skirt and a soft red T-shirt.<p>

"I had this weird dream that Daddy built a creature in his lab and these two earthlings came to the castle for the telephone and we flew away back to Transylvania." LP said to Miracle, then continued to brush her teeth.

Miracle smiled. "Funny dream." she said.

"I know, and there was a pretty rainbow at the end." LP added, pointing with her dripping wet and toothpaste drenched brush, then shoved it back in her mouth to then spit and wipe her face.

Miracle smiled wider. "Ooh, rainbow!" she said. She then brushed her hair the best she could.

LP spat in the sink and started to comb her hair. "Yeah, it was so pretty... What did you dream about?"

Miracle looked down in thought, then remembered. "I saw the Marshmallow Man... He was destroying a city... But then, everyone defeated him." she said.

Frank came out of his room, dressed in his usual clothes and out of his pajamas, passing the kids' bedroom. "Girls..." he nodded, smirking at them.

"Daddy..." LP nodded, then focused back on Miracle. "Did ya get to eat him?"

"Mornin', sir!" Miracle said. She then looked at LP. "I tried to, but that's when I musta fell outta bed..." she told her best friend.

"Sounds yummy, bitter and disappointing... I wonder if my dream means anything..." LP scratched her head.

Miracle shrugged. "Could it be that you saw what could happen?" she said with a shrug.

"What could happen? Like... Did I see into the future?" LP wondered.

Miracle nodded. "Possibly... We should probably go down for breakfast now." she then said.

LP nodded and went down to the table with her.

* * *

><p>Frank came in. "Good morning everyone!"<p>

"Hi, Frankie!" Columbia chirped.

"Good morning, Dr. Furter." Sarah-Anne replied softly with a smile. She then smiled at the girls as they came in, and it was obvious she wasn't mad at them.

Riff came in with the cart. Miracle sat next to LP. She smiled sweetly at her father as he came in. Frank sat at the head as usual and was waiting to be fed. Magenta groaned and came in with the electric knife. Sarah-Anne gave a small smile to Magenta and then sat up a little straighter. Riff went around pouring juice and then the hot drinks the other's liked, giving Sarah-Anne some coffee when he asked her what drink she wanted. He smiled slightly and briefly at Miracle. He was glad she didn't have to work at this young age. Miracle smiled at her mother when she came in. She was a sweet kid, loving feminine clothes even though she was more of a tomboy at her age. Frank cut servings of the eggs, leftover ham, sausage, and bacon for everyone while he would eat most of it.

"Thank you!" LP beamed once she got more apple juice.

"Ooh, apple juice!" Columbia squealed with her, sounding a lot younger than she should be.

Magenta smiled at her daughter quickly, then went back to Frank's side, much to her annoyance. Sarah-Anne smiled her thanks and then smiled at how happy the children, and how happy Columbia was. Riff gave Miracle orange juice as she preferred that.

Miracle smiled sweetly. "Orange juice!" she hummed happily.

LP cringed with the orange juice for Miracle, since she really didn't like orange juice. Miracle teased LP a little by pretending to be really enjoying just the smell of the juice. But she was only teasing in a friendly way, obviously more mischievous this morning. LP looked at her, then made a gagging gesture as Miracle was absorbed into her love of orange juice as the blonde girl giggled.

"Sarah-Anne, I'm very sorry with the way I treated you earlier... I guess my jealousy was eatin' me up inside..." Columbia told the new girl, biting her lip.

"It's okay, Columbia." Sarah-Anne soothed the girl.

"Did you sleep well?" Frank asked Sarah-Anne, serving himself.

Sarah-Anne then smiled at Frank. "I slept great, thank you, Dr. Furter." she told him.

Riff went around putting bits on the other's plates after Frank had finished preparing it. Sarah-Anne pushed herself gently from the table and started to rub a circle in between his shoulders, also patting a few times behind the circling. Magenta stood by, smirking. She wasn't sure whether to help him right away or just stand there, but she knew Little Precious needed her father. Columbia smiled, then dipped her toast into her egg yolk, eating. Riff watched, having been ready to try and help for LP's sake.

"That's good," Frank smiled, then sipped his morning coffee. He then twinged a bit and started to cough on it and choke.

Miracle looked at Frank with wide eyes. Frank turned redder than he would be when he was angry. Magenta finally saw enough and slapped Frank on the back, whether purposely or accidentally trying to nearly shatter his spine in the process.

Frank coughed up a sugar cube that hadn't been melted in the coffee yet and settled himself. "Thank you..." he wheezed, looking at her with wettened eyes.

Sarah-Anne, who had been pushed aside as Magenta decided to do the final largest slap on the back, handed Frank her napkin to wipe his eyes.

LP looked at Miracle, Riff and Magenta. "Did Daddy die?"

Riff looked at LP. "No, Princess..." he told her.

Miracle gave LP a small hug.

"Oh, okay." LP shrugged, then went to continue eating her breakfast.

Frank smiled at her and wiped his eyes. "What a rush..." he muttered to himself.

Sarah-Anne sat down again and offered a small smile. She had been worried when he had started choking, more worried than she probably should have been though she didn't understand why. Magenta rubbed her hand and checked her fingers to look for any broken nails. Riff checked Magenta's hand when he stood next to her. Miracle then started to eat her breakfast herself. Magenta showed her precious, just got done manicured nails. Riff saw they were okay, but gently rubbed Magenta's hand to sooth it. Columbia didn't respond much, she seemed to have her mind elsewhere. Probably wondering when Eddie was gonna come around. Miracle looked at Columbia. LP took a piece of bacon and snuck it down under the table and one of Magenta's dogs got inside and started to nibble on and eat it.

Frnak rubbed his back slightly. "So, do you have anyone coming to pick you up?" he asked, making conversation with Sarah-Anne.

"I haven't called anyone to see where I'm meant to go yet..." the girl said quietly, nibbling on a slice of bacon.

"Oh, alright," Frank ate, then felt a disturbance down south. "Well hello there..." he looked down with a grin, then grew disappointed. "MAGENTA! I told you to keep your filthy mutts outside!"

Magenta turned at him, hissing. "Do not call my babies mutts!"

Riff looked at Magenta and Frank, his face stoic.

"Puppy wheeee!" LP giggled, seeming younger than she already was.

Columbia looked out to the door to make sure she actually heard it knock or if it was her imagination with Eddie crazed fantasies.

Sarah-Anne peeked to look at the dog and smiled. "Aww, such a cute puppy!" she said softly.

Miracle giggled.

Frank growled. "Get it out of here!" he demanded, shaking his fists and breathing heavily.

"He von't hurt you..." Magenta glared at him and fluffed up her dog as it looked at her with puppy eyes.

Columbia turned back to the people she was with and smiled as she saw the dog.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. "Are you okay, Dr. Furter?" she asked, softly.

Miracle pouted at the thought of the dog having to leave.

"I just hate those miserable animals..." Frank growled, glaring at the dog. "Magenta, the next time I see that animal in my castle, it's getting shot."

"NO, DADDY!" LP hugged the dog tightly. "You can't let Cujo get shot!"

"Cujo?" Magenta looked at her.

"That's what I wanted to call him... Uncle Riff read a book about a dog that name once..." LP said, gently.

Miracle looked at LP. "You named him after that doggie?" she asked.

Riff looked worried slightly, after all Cujo was a horror story.

"I think it sounds cute, I didn't hear the story, but it sounds cute to me." LP smiled.

Columbia looked at her, but didn't make a big fuss. Riff Raff relaxed a little. Sarah-Anne looked confused at Frank's sudden anger. Why would he be so upset just over a puppy?

Frank sighed and tried to control his anger while eating. He saw Sarah-Anne's scared, confused look and sighed a little. "I had a bad experience when I was a small child back home... My Mother was so worried she told me all dogs were dangerous and I should consider myself lucky I got out alive..."

"Oh, I see..." Sarah-Anne said, softly. She patted his hand gently and then started to finish her breakfast slowly.

Miracle tilted her head as she heard something from outside. A rumbling could be heard from outside, along with a loud rock-style cry. Frank sighed a little and continued to eat. He then grunted as he heard familiar rumbling outside. Columbia shot straight out of her seat. "EDDIE!" she squeaked, suddenly, sounding higher in pitch than normal. Magenta smirked once she recognized the rock and roll style heard, knowing Columbia would be happy. LP looked out to the front door, getting back in her seat. Miracle giggled. She loved Eddie's bike, and he was a good 'Uncle'. Riff rolled his eyes a little.

Sarah-Anne looked at Columbia with wide eyes. "Who is Eddie?" she asked Frank softly.

Frank rolled his eyes, then looked at Sarah-Anne. "He's an ex-delivery boy... Columbia's boyfriend... He's an annoying little runt sometimes..."

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Oh, I see..." she said, her eyes wide at Eddie's appearance.

"I still think that boy needs a lesson..." Magenta murmured.

Riff snorted, but hid it with a cough.

"Bless you." Magenta knew it was fake, but humored him.

LP took Miracle's hand and ran to see Eddie.

* * *

><p>A guy that looked straight out of a rock and roll video came walking in. He knew where everyone was and held out his arms for Columbia.<p>

Columbia gushed, running to him to his open arms. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Frank rested his hands under his chin.

Eddie caught Columbia and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, babe, I'll always come back for ya," he told her. He then grinned at the girls.

Columbia giggled, then stepped aside as the girls came to see him as well.

Miracle smiled at Eddie. "Hiya, Uncle Eddie!" she said, happily.

"Hi, Uncle Eddie!" LP gushed.

"Heya Blondie, Princess," Eddie said, those were his nicknames he always called them. He then glanced at Frank. "Yo, Dr. F!" he called and threw an envelope to Frank.

"Huh?" Frank looked around, then instinctively caught the envelope. "Excuse you!"

Riff had to do it again, he liked Eddie's attitude to Frank. Sarah-Anne blinked at Eddie's disrespect. She was the only one still sitting. Miracle giggled as she looked up at Eddie. After all he was her idea of a hero. Magenta silently laughed, burying her face behind her hands.

Eddie ruffled the girls' hair. He then grinned at Frank. "Sorry." he said, not sounding it.

Frank shrugged and looked at the envelope closely, not recognizing the name at all. "Who is this...?" he wondered, not just wondering how mail could be delivered to a castle in the middle of nowhere.

Sarah-Anne looked at the address on the front of the envelope. "That's my guardian's handwriting..." she said, softly, looking confused.

"No charge, Dr. F." Eddie told the Transsexual prince.

"Thank you, Eddie..." Frank glanced at the ex-delivery boy.

Frank's eyes widened and he handed her the envelope seeing as it was her personal property now. Sarah-Anne looked properly at the envelope. She opened it and found two letters inside, one was another envelope. The other envelope was addressed to a 'Owner of the castle' so Sarah-Anne handed it to Frank. She then read the one that was for her. Frank looked at the enevelope, still surprised someone managed to mail him something that wasn't from home. Sarah-Anne blinked slowly as she read the letter. She paled slightly and let out a soft exhale.

Eddie then looked at Sarah-Anne and looked at Columbia, he only had eyes for his little pink-haired girl. "Who's the chick?" he asked her, seeing she wasn't old enough to called a 'broad'.

"That's Sarah-Anne, she came in last night," Columbia explained. "You don't think she's prettier than me do you?" she suddenly dropped her face and pouted.

LP took out a couple of lollipops from Eddie's jacket and smiled, handing one to Miracle and started eating the one she liked.

Eddie smiled at the girls and kissed Columbia. "No, I don't think so, babe, sure she's cute, but you're a beauty." he told her.

Columbia grinned cheekily, turning nearly as red as her hair.

Miracle stuck the other lollipop in her mouth. "When'll we go for a ride, Uncle Eddie?" she asked, her voice muffled as the lollipop was in her mouth.

"I wanna ride in the motor bike!" LP jumped up and down, cheerfully.

"Up to your 'rents, girls... I'm fine with it." Eddie shrugged. He then grinned at the girl he loved.

Miracle looked at Riff and batted her eyes. "Daddy, Mom...?" she asked.

Riff shook his head slightly, he didn't want her riding on that death trap. He wouldn't look at her face so the 'puppy dog eyes' couldn't be pulled on him.

"It could be dangerous for you two..." Magenta said, seeing right through their bid.

"Daddy?" LP looked back at her own father while Miracle looked at her parents.

Frank looked at her, then winced. He wished he hadn't taught her the puppy eye pouty lip act. Riff looked at Magenta.

Eddie hid a smirk at the girls' attempts. "Aww, come on, Riff, Mags, Dr. F... I'll make sure they're okay." he told the adults.

Miracle pouted slightly at her mom and dad. "Pwease?" she asked softly and sweetly.

Magenta looked hard at Miracle, then frowned as she could have sworn she saw her angry, strict gaze in a tear rolling down the little girls' puppy dog eyes. "Well... Okay... Just as long as they have helmets and you don't crash, Eddie. But a little later... The girls just ate..."

Riff found himself silently agreeing with the remark about danger.

LP cheered and hugged her legs. "Thanks, Aunty Maggie!"

Miracle hugged her mother too. "Thank you, Mommy, we'll be careful." she said.

"It's too dangerous..." Frank muttered, not wanting LP to be exposed outside.

Magenta looked at Riff. "Miracle and LP vill be together... I'm sure they'll be fine since they're side by side and Miracle is her bodyguard." she whispered the last bit, specifically to him.

Riff nodded once. He then nudged Magenta to show her the scene of Frank and Sarah-Anne. Magenta glanced back and smirked with a slight giggle.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Frank asked, noticing the girl's change, then glanced at Eddie.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. "He lied, he never found a job for me and he doesn't want me to contact him..." she said, softly.

"Oh, my..." Frank sounded deeply sympathetic and opened his arms with an apologetic smile. "Hug?"

Sarah-Anne got up for the hug. She did need it right now. Frank pulled her in gently and patted her back. Sarah-Anne closed her eyes enjoying the hug. She rested her head on his chest as they hugged, ended up sitting in his lap as he pulled her in. Riff raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... it's alright, my dear..." Frank cooed, quietly with her in his grasp.

Sarah-Anne exhaled softly again. "I'm sorry..." she said, no louder than a whisper.

"Shh... You settle down..." Frank whispered, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Sarah-Anne opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears, making the deep blue look even deeper. Frank smiled at her, paying close attention to her blue eyes. They were a nice shade of blue and complimented her cute looks, giving him more inspiration. Sarah-Anne gave a tiny weak smile back. Frank's eyes were warm looking and they felt like she could drown in them. Frank smiled sweetly. Magenta lightly chuckled and nudged Riff's arm playfully at the display. Sarah-Anne exhaled softly. Frank smelled of musk and something rather exotic and she found it nice.

"Like it? It's cologne from home... My father wore it for my mother every night." Frank felt charmed.

Riff looked at the scene and then smirked. "Should we split them up, or at least get them to move to another room?" he asked through his eyes.

"Maybe if ve're really quviet, he von't notice." Magenta whispered to avoid chores.

Riff nodded and started to sneak out with Magenta. He let her out before him and she smiled and nodded, quickly leaving before anyone saw her.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "It's lovely." she said, softly.

"I know, I really like it..." Frank smiled, not noticing his servants disappearing.

Sarah-Anne smiled and then went to wipe her eyes free of tears.

Frank smiled, petting her on the head. He then noticed Riff was about to leave. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Riff stiffened and then looked at Frank. "I was going to make sure Eddie knew how careful he needs to be with the girls..." he said, his voice monotone to cover the lie.

"Oh, okay..." Frank shrugged it off, and held Sarah-Anne delicately in his grasp.

Riff nodded and went to explain to Magenta that he had been caught and he had to go and warn Eddie about how to treat the girls.

Sarah-Anne's heart fluttered, but she didn't understand why but didn't worry, as Frank still held her. She felt almost like a child but also very much like the young woman she was.

Eddie grinned. "I'll be careful, Mags... Babe, I have something for the girls and you, but i need ya help to get 'em." he said.

"A little surprise?" Columbia asked, her eyes lighting up more than a child on Christmas morning.

Eddie looked at her and nodded. "C'mon, babe..." he told her and lead her outside. He chuckled and called over his shoulder. "The helmet suits ya, kiddo, just don't get attached to it!"

LP put on one of Eddie's spare helmets and hit herself on the head to test it. Miracle giggled and tapped LP's borrowed helmet.

"I feel like it's squeezing my head, but I love it!" LP giggled, handing Miracle an extra helmet.

Columbia giggled and grabbed her jacket to go out with them. Eddie had brought Columbia a teddy, and it had a special necklace around it's neck, one that Columbia could wear. He then showed her personalized helmets that he had for the girls. Miracle put the helmet on and giggled as it flattened her ears to her head.

"OHMIGOSH, SO CUUUUTE!" Columbia beamed, taking the teddy and then putting on the necklace.

"Aunty Columbia, you look so pretty!" LP beamed. "Like a pretty princess running in a rainbow waterfall..."

Eddie grinned and then showed the girl's their helmets. Miracle let out a squeal. She saw LP's first which was a black one with her initials on the front and a picture of an eagle with spread wings on the back in purple. Her own one was a red one with initials on the the front and a wolf on the back.

"Wow!" LP held the helmet in content. "Check this out, Mir! I got a birdy!"

"It's an eagle," Columbia explained, happily. "They're so beautiful, brave and strong birds... Eddie, that was so sweet of ya!"

Eddie grinned. "Well, I have to spoil my best girls..." he said. His best girl was Columbia, but he loved his adopted nieces.

Miracle took the other one off and put her's on. "I got a wolf!" she grinned. She then hugged Eddie's leg.

Columbia smiled at him, wondering what he would be like as a real father to a child they could have together.

"You a lone wolf or pack?" LP wondered, joking as she spread her arms like eagle wings.

Miracle giggled. "Lone wolf, so I can make friends with the eagle!" she said, before giving a playful howl.

"Yaaay!" LP cheered, then tried to do a bird call.

Eddie grinned and then looked at their clothes. "I think that you'll need something with legs, Blondie... Plus, something that isn't thin..." he informed them. Sure, he lived the rock and roll life, but he knew the girls needed to be safe. He chuckled. "Go on girls, get changed and then we'll go for a ride..." he said.

Miracle giggled and took LP's hand and took her so they could change into something suitable. LP slipped off her helmet and followed Miracle to their room.

"We're not gonna take them to your work, are we?" Columbia wondered, not sounding nasty for that suggestion, but openly curious.

Eddie looked at Columbia. "Nah, unless we swing by for a pizza at lunch." he told her.

"We could do that, Riff and Maggie would probably like that too." Columbia smiled.

Eddie nodded. "And I guess we'll have to get something for Dr. F and the girl." he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, ya know how Frankie gets when ya leave him out... He wasn't happy about you sleeping over and he was too sick..." Columbia bit her lip.

Eddie nodded. "He needs to get something of his own, so I can spend time with you..." he said. He grinned then. "I'll get my sax, and when we come back, I'll play for ya, babe." he told her.

Columbia giggled and clapped her hands together, excitedly. Eddie grinned and winked at her. Columbia blushed and giggled like a nervous school girl. Eddie chuckled.

"What should we wear?" LP wondered.

Miracle looked at her. "I'm wearing my dungarees..." she said.

"I can't decide what I want to wear..." LP looked around her giant separate drawer.

Miracle got changed and looked at LP. "How about your jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt?" she suggested.

"I got a nice clean one that came in the laundry yesterday." LP smiled, remembering her shirt Miracle suggested.

Miracle smiled and nodded. She left her hair down and then put on some hard-wearing trainers. LP put her clothes on and brushed down her hair, putting it into a ponytail with a smile. Miracle put the helmets on their heads and then went down with LP back to their 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'.

"CHARGE!" LP cheered, holding her arms out to fly like an eagle.

Miracle giggled and gave a playful sounding howl as she ran alongside LP.

Columbia turned her head. "I hear a wolf cry and an eagel squeal." she pretended to be shocked, putting her hands to her face, gasping as the girls rushed in. "Hello, Mrs. Eagle and Miss Wolf, have you seen Little Precious or Miracle around?"

"Yeah, 'cuz, they were meant to come on a ride with us..." Eddie said, playing along and looking around as if looking for the girls.

"We're here, silly." Miracle said, giggling.

"Where?" Columbia looked around.

"Right here!" LP added, laughing a little.

Eddie pretended to look shocked. "You girls must be great at disguises," he told them. He then winked at them all. "I think we should all get ready for the ride." he said.

Miracle giggled and bounced up and down eagerly.

Columbia smiled at them and got her jacket fastened before they would go out. It was close to winter, but still mid fall.

Eddie helped the girls all sit on the bike in a way that would be okay. Luckily, this motor-bike was one that could fit quite a few people on. He then climbed onto the bike himself. "Hold on." he warned them.

Miracle held onto LP, as she had been put behind LP, by her insistence. LP held on tight to what she could while Miracle grasped her. Columbia wrapped her arms around Eddie, ready to go and loved the butterfly stomach feeling she would get whenever she'd ride on Eddie's bike with him. The wind in her hair, it used to fly out within the air when it was longer before she decided she needed a makeover to become a professional tap dancer. The order was Eddie, Columbia, LP and then Miracle. Eddie started the bike and then let out a rock-style call and they set off. Miracle gave a squeal of delight.

"HELLO DENTON!" LP yelled, but not dangerously as they rode around in the motor bike.

Columbia laughed and screamed with the girls happily. Miracle giggled and whooped with joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Riff nodded and went to explain to Magenta that he had been caught and he had to go and warn Eddie about how to treat the girls. Magenta smiled, she was just glad that he got away safely. Riff gave her his 'reserved for her' smirk. Magenta chuckled, then extended her elbows, doing her favorite tradition from back home. Riff joined in their tradition. He enjoyed doing it with her. After the tradition, Magenta smiled, lowering her elbows, wondering what the next move was. Riff always surprised her with a finishing move before they would go have some privacy. Riff pulled her in so he could kiss her neck. Magenta squealed in surprise and delight, allowing him to pleasure her. It was one of her very favorite treats he would give her. Riff smiled against her skin as he kissed her neck.

Magenta gushed, blushing and smiling deeply at him. "I'm so lucky to have a brother like you..."

"And I'm lucky to have a sister like you, beloved." her brother murmured.

Magenta growled with passion as she was taken care of.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne's heart fluttered, but she didn't understand why but didn't worry, as Frank still held her. She felt almost like a child but also very much like the young woman she was.<p>

Frank gently put her back and stood up, taking some more toast and nibbling on it. "Did you enjoy your food?"

Sarah-Anne nibbled on a little more bacon herself. "Yes, it's delicious..." she said, softly. She then gained a fabulous idea, she'd cook them a proper Italian meal for dinner.

"I'm surprised how much food was made, but... this is my castle, probably should expect it..." Frank tilted his head, then enjoyed some leftovers before the dishes would be put away.

Sarah-Anne smiled and then just twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Is there any foods you don't like?" she asked, her tone sounding conversational.

"Vegetables, mostly green ones." Frank clarified gently. "No offense if you like them, but they make me quite sick."

Sarah-Anne just nodded. "Okay..." she said, softly. She could make them a feast of bread with olive oil, a couple of different pastas, and some kind of dessert.

"You don't have to make dinner, you're my guest." Frank tried to assure Sarah-Anne, gently.

Sarah-Anne smiled and made her accent sound rather thick. "I'll cook just like-a Uncle used to do," she said. She then returned to her normal accent. "I want to do it." she said, softly.

Frank smiled at her, proud. "Well... Only if you want to, we bought a lot of groceries yesterday so you should be able to find what you need. I don't believe I've had this 'Italy food'."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "It's called Italian..." she said, her voice soft, but a little amused.

"Italian," Frank corrected himself. "It's funny to say." he felt a tickle on his tongue when he said the word.

Sarah-Anne giggled a little. "Italiano, if you're Italian." she informed him, smiling.

"Italiano that sounds even more fun." Frank chuckled in amusement with this new culture he had never heard of before.

Sarah-Anne giggled, she told him all about how it was in Italy. She had forgotten that Frank still hadn't read his letter.

"It sounds so peaceful and special..." Frank sounded entranced. "I never heard of this country before...Is it far from here?"

Sarah-Anne looked at him and nodded. "Italy is quite far away, but, yes it is beautiful." she told him.

"It really sounds it...Romantic?" Frank asked, making light conversation.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, very... And Verona used to be where Shakespeare's Juliet was..." she said, with a soft, content voice.

Frank smiled and hummed, imagining the world of Italy. Sarah-Anne had loved that country but was also starting to like it here. She then gave a giggle as a thought popped into her head.

Frank looked around, noticing no one came to collect the dishes. "Where did those two go?" he mumbled, not amused.

Sarah-Anne looked around, confused and then figured it out. She looked at him. "I could take them on my way to get changed?" she suggested, softly.

"Meh, if you want to." Frank shrugged, then left to do some work. He had a lot of inspiration since Sarah-Anne came around.

Sarah-Anne sorted out the dishes and took them to the kitchen to wash them up. She was humming the tune to the song 'L'Amour'.

* * *

><p>Frank had passed Riff in the hall as he came down the hall with a bottle of champagne. "Ah, Riff... I have ideas for the design of our project to be unveiled soon this season for my conversationalists."<p>

Riff looked at Frank, he wondered what the idea was then.

"I want someone very strong, superior with platinum blonde hair, a nice tan, and puppy blue eyes, it's perfect!" Frank bragged, drowning himself in his crazed fantasies. Though, he had planned to build a bride for himself and a mother for Little Precious, he had changed his mind not giving a second thought.

Riff looked at him a moment longer. "We can work on that then, Master..." he said, reluctant to do it right now though.

"Right then." Frank nodded, folding his arms. "You're not busy right now, are you?"

Riff looked calmly at him. "I just have to sort something out, Master..." he said. He hated Frank and would hate him more if he forced him to go right this second to help him.

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine... But hurry up!"

Riff moved quickly to where he left Magenta. He hated that he had to work again but couldn't disobey Frank.

* * *

><p>Magenta waited for him with her legs crossed and dressed in her space suit, knowing it aroused him just as well it aroused her to see him wearing his uniform.<p>

Riff groaned internally, he loved to see her in that uniform. "Frank is wanting me to help him with the project, now..." he said, a hint of anger in his voice directed at the thought of Frank.

"Ugh, this has to stop!" Magenta whined in anger and disappointment, slamming her fist on the bed.

Riff nodded. "We'll have to plan it out..." he muttered, more to himself as he thought of a way to sort Frank.

Magenta sighed. "Yes, i guess... go before he vhips you or something..." Magenta cringed at the sight of Riff being whipped and shuddered a bit.

Riff Raff kissed her briefly on the lips and then had to run so he wouldn't have been keeping frank waiting too long. Magenta hummed from the kiss and decided to do some chores to pass time until she was needed properly. Riff went to help Frank in the lab.

* * *

><p>Frank slipped on his gloves and wore his lab coat, taking out the tank. "Soon, my child, soon you'll be born into a world of happiness and to soothe my tension..."<p>

Riff walked in as Frank said this and raised an eyebrow slightly.

Frank glanced at him. "Did you and Magenta find a corpse for me to recreate and reborn?"

Riff looked at him. "You only just told me about this plan master..." he said, monotone.

Frank grunted and facepalmed himself. He must have been so involved in this plan that he forgot that he had to tell people what he wanted instead of just expecting it. "I want you and your sister to go to the cemetery not too far from the church and find some eligible corpses. I'll bring them back in the shape and form I want them to be and then when the others come for the convention, I'll make them green with envy with my project." he stole credit from Riff right then.

Riff Raff's face went more stoic than usual. He was so mad that Frank was going to take credit for his project. "Yes, Master..." he said, barely managing to keep his voice free of anger, but managing.

"Good, glad we understand each other, I just can't wait to tell Mother!" Frank was giddy, nearly clicking his heels together. "Little Precious will be the proudest daughter ever!"

Riff blinked once slowly. "We shall do it tonight, Master, otherwise, you wouldn't have your corpse..." he drawled.

"I don't care which you find, just something with muscle and easy to control," Frank smirked, imagining his creation. "I can't wait until the night!"

Riff nodded once.

"Oh, and you'll need this and I don't want any delays of 'Oh, I broke a nail!'." Frank demanded, handing him a shovel.

Riff looked at the shovel and checked the weight, secretly he wondered if whacking Frank around the head with it would work.

Frank smiled, then looked at the diagrams needed to create the new creation. "Make sure MY creation will be secure, Riff Raff."

"...Yes...Master..." Riff said, once again, barely able to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Good." Frank smiled, not noticing the anger in his voice due to how boring Riff's voice sounded in his ears.

Riff put the shovel to the side where he could pick it up before they had to go and get the body.

Frank smiled, then glanced at Riff's hair. "Blonde hair..." he cooed, stroking it suddenly. "Riff... How did you ever get so lucky to have such glorious hair...?"

Riff tensed as Frank stroked his hair. "Got it from father's side, Master..." he said, through slightly clenched teeth.

Frank hummed and plucked some hair out to closely look at it. "Beautiful..." he murmured in deep attraction.

Riff winced at the hairs being pulled out.

Frank smirked and collected the hairs in a pocket. "Don't worry, babe... this'll be fun..."

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne wiped her hands dry on a hand towel as she finished the dishes. She finished and then went to get dressed. Sarah-Anne got changed into a nice top and a knee-length skirt.<p>

Magenta walked by, dusting everywhere to keep Frank in a good mood for when he wouldn't be lab. She went to take the dishes away and saw that the dining room was completely clear and shocked. "Huh?"

Sarah-Anne was heading back to the kitchen now she was dressed, she needed to prepare the ingredients. She came into the kitchen and went into a pantry.

Magenta came to the kitchen to wash dishes and was surprised to see them all clean and put away. "Oh... Is somevon spoiling me?" she asked, laughing to herself.

"Pasta, Pasta, Pasta...Ve, Pastaaa..." Sarah-Anne sang out the word as she looked for the thing for her main dish.

Magenta watched with mild amusement instead of returning to her chores. The boys were upstairs, so they could wait a little.

"Where for art thou, Pasta? Ve~ I found it!" Sarah-Anne exclaimed happily. She didn't sense she had an audience and so continued her mutterings as she searched for the stuff.

Magenta chuckled at the woman, feeling this is the most fun she's had as a domestic ever.

Sarah-Anne came out of the pantry, her arms full of food stuffs. She put them down on the counter and then turned as she heard Magenta's chuckle. She blushed and her eyes widened "H-how long w-were you st-standing there?" she squeaked, flustered.

"Long enough." Magenta smirked, looking mildly entertained like a cat succeeding in catching a mouse by the tail in its claws.

Sarah-Anne covered her red cheeks and gave a small whimper. "Oh, dear..." she muttered. She then turned to prepare the food.

Magenta laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, I just love giving people a hard time."

Sarah-Anne glanced at her, while still prepping. "Do you like Italiano?" she asked her.

"Vhat is this Italiano?" Magenta tilted her head, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah-Anne looked at her. "Italian, things like Pasta and Pizza and tiramasu..." she said. She smiled, then asked, "Would you like to watch?"

Magenta shrugged. "I'm sure I can vork this into my schedule..."

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Okay." she said, softly. She then started to sort out the food with Magenta watching.

Magenta made herself comfortable, untying and offering her apron to the girl.

"Grazie," Sarah-Anne said, and took the apron with a smile at the woman. "I love cooking and I want you and Riff Raff, was his name? To join us in the meal." she said.

"Yes, Riff Raff is my brother's name." Magenta nodded and smiled at the offer to join the meal and not being forced to cook and clean all day.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Well, I'd like you both to join the table for dinner..." she said, and then also showed Magenta what do for it as well if she wanted to do it another time.

Magenta's face went frozen and stiff. "Y-You vant us to join you? A-A-At the table?"

"Yes, family is important," Sarah-Anne said, nodding. "So, I want you both to join us."

Magenta cracked a smile. "I think he vould like that too..."

Sarah-Anne smiled. She then dusted her hands off after all the prep was done. "What do you have to drink?" she asked softly, needing to know as it would be a special meal.

"There's vine, vater, juice for the girls...I think Columbia made coffee..." Magenta listed.

Sarah-Anne nodded, then smiled again. "Okay, that will be good for with dinner..."

Magenta smiled. "I take it you're enjoying your stay here?"

"I do, I just hope that I won't have to leave really soon..." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"I hear you're staying for the party." Magenta crossed her legs.

Sarah-Anne nodded with a smile. "Yes..." she said, a look that was the softest one anyone had yet seen on her face.

"Better be careful, it can be scary if you're not vell experience or understand it." Magenta advised firmly like the mother she was.

Sarah-Anne looked at her. "Will you help, please?" she asked, not wanting to be unprepared and making Frank look foolish by accident.

"Oh, sure, I'll try," Magenta stood next to her, washing her hands in the sink. "Vhat can I do?"

Sarah-Anne smiled and giggled. She meant with what to do at the convention but if Magenta wanted to help it would be nice to have the company of another woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I'm so used to vorking around here," Magenta playfully hit herself on the head with a joking smile. "Okay, sveetie, vhat do you need to know?"

Sarah-Anne was prepping the food again. "What do i need to know?" she asked softly.

"Vell, there's always the classic Time Varp... It's the dance of our home..." Magenta sighed, having her own precious memories of doing that dance for the first time when she was a little younger than her daughter. "Ve dance to it every year..."

Sarah-Anne looked at her, putting things on to start to cook. "How do you do this dance?" she asked softly.

"It's better to do vith the music, but I can take you down to it, I can show you in the ballroom." Magenta replied, already with her hands on her hips.

Sarah-Anne made sure the rest was okay and covered it up and went to follow Magenta to go and learn this dance.

Magenta led Sarah-Anne into the ball room and clicked the lights on and went to turn on the jukebox with fast-paced music coming on. She giggled as she heard Riff's voice in her head singing the first verse like he had ever since they started doing conventions with Frank. Suddenly, she spouted singing "Let's do the Time Warp again!" like the chorus in the song, then stopped a few times to tell her what to do. "It's just a jump to the left." she said, then did what the song told her to.

Sarah-Anne copied what Magenta was doing, knowing that Actions would do it better than speech learning.

* * *

><p>Frank put Riff's leftover hair in a safe place and came back to Riff. "I'm worried that might not be enough... If you can't find a corpse with blonde hair already, I'll shave your head."<p>

Riff Raff looked at him. How dare Frank suggest that. "A few hairs is all that is necessary, Master..." he said.

Frank glanced at the hairs. "Do as your told...Didn't your mother ever teach you how to listen to those higher rank than you?"

Riff looked at him still. "However, hair is important... I know for a fact that only a few hairs are needed, Master." he said.

"I think I know what I'm doing with my project, Riff Raff..." Frank slowly shut his eyes in annoyance.

Riff Raff looked at Frank.

Frank scoffed and walked away from him. "Whatever... Oh, and the girls are out of their room or awake during the party, i'll whip the skin off your back."

Riff nodded once, sneering at Frank's back, though it wasn't seen by Frank. "Yes, Master..." he said.

"That's what I like to hear." Frank snickered. He walked down the floor, then found himself slipping from a spilled mess and landed on his stomach, making him hit the floor. Either by accident or a karmic downfall.

Riff watched Frank, and to keep up appearances went to help Frank up.

Frank mumbled and dusted himself clean. "Your sister missed a spot with her mopping! Oh, I'm sorry, should I say 'vith'?" he made fun of the way Magenta talked. "How is it that no one else in your miscreant family has that stupid accent, but her?"

Riff narrowed his eyes lightly. "Our mother had the accent too..." he said, his voice almost deathly calm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Frank stepped back, sensing tension from his trusted assistant. "Your mother was such a beautiful woman... I swear, I had the biggest crush on her when we were toddlers..." he smirked at the faint memories of the Vitus parents.

Riff nodded once, sharply.

"What a woman..." Frank purred.

Frank pulled himself from his trance, looking at Riff. "Vell-Well, don't just stand there! Do something productive!"

Riff went to do something. He heard the music. "Maybe your guest is learning the Time Warp..." he said.

"What?" Frank sounded shocked that someone was dancing without him.

Riff hid a smirk, though he was still mad. "Maybe you should go and join her, Master... It sounds like Magenta is teaching her the Time Warp..." he said.

"Well, if anyone should teach anyone how to do anything around here, it's me, because I am a total genius and excel in all possible tradition!" Frank boasted, going down the elevator. "Be sure your sister cleans up her messes even if it means working late tonight..."

Riff followed down the stairway, quickly to make sure Frank didn't hurt Magenta in anyway.

* * *

><p>Magenta taught Sarah-Anne everything from the bizarre dance. "Let's do the Time Varp agaaaaain!" she cheered. "Let's do the Time Varp agaaaain!"<p>

Sarah-Anne giggled, getting into the swing of the dance. Magenta laughed, then fell in the middle of the floor, but not harming herself.

Sarah-Anne copied, laughing herself. She then sat up. "That was fun..." she gasped.

Magenta laughed and sat up. "I miss doing it so much..." she stood up, wiping her eye from the amount of fun she had. "Oh, hello Fran-Master..."

"I'm sorry am I interrupting?" Frank sounded un-amused and impatient.

Sarah-Anne stood up and smiled at Frank. "Magenta was teaching me the dance you do at your party..." she told him, her voice soft.

Riff came and watched, ready to jump in if needed.

"Without me?" Frank pouted.

"Oh, grow up, you couldn't even do in those things." Magenta scoffed, pointing to his heels.

"Well, then I'll ditch my high heels." Frank praised, making both siblings laugh at the impossibility and ridiculousness. Riff tried to hide his laughter but only for the sake of not making Frank too mad.

Sarah-Anne smiled encouragingly at Frank, ignoring the laughter though it confused her.

Frank rolled his eyes. "What. Ever. I just hope my baby's alright out there... I'm so worried about her!" he bit his fist.

"Frank, she's fine, she's going to get food, she's not going to a industrial park." Magenta said, slightly annoyed and putting the jukebox back in place for the upcoming party.

Sarah-Anne put a hand soothingly on Frank's shoulder. "Yes, I'm sure Columbia and her boyfriend will look after the girls..." she said, soothingly.

Riff stopped laughing a bit. Magenta couldn't stop laughing, making her brother tell her to 'shut up', so she quit laughing and wiped a humorous tear from her cheek. She always had a habit of laughing uncontrollably. Riff put his finger to his lips then to soften the yell he had given to Magenta. Magenta sniffled and smiled deeply at him. Riff gave a small smile/smirk back to Magenta. Magenta looked up at him like a school girl catching a glimpse of her older crush and released a dreamy sigh. Her brother was indeed a very handsome man and she was a beautiful woman. No wonder Miracle was such a majestic and beauteous child.

Riff loved his sister as much as she loved him, more if possible. He thought she was beautiful and strong, though she was rather gentle along with that. He too felt that they were lucky to have had Miracle, she looked like her mother with his hair, though more of it, and his slighty thinner frame. Magenta looked back at him, they were indeed siblings with benefits. They didn't care who knew, but they were afraid back home it was unacceptable, and it was depending on who you were, but no one seemed to have minded that 13 year old Frank engaged in incestuous activity with his own mother. She was really proud to have him and a child with him.

"Don't they know Little Precious shouldn't be outside where people can see her?" Frank asked, sounding devastated now.

Sarah-Anne saw how upset Frank was getting and pulled the man into a hug. "Shh, mio cara, she has her friend and two adults to protect her..." she soothed.

Frank sighed and enjoyed the hug. "She could get hurt... or stolen... or killed..." he sniffled, legit tears streaming down his face and making his make-up run.

Sarah-Anne used her shirt to dry his eyes. "They won't let anything happen to her, and it's still daytime, so they'll be even safer..." she said, softly.

Frank gently parted from Sarah-Anne. "You're right... It's daytime... No one bad will come after her."

Sarah-Anne offered him a soft half-smile. "Yes," she said softly. She didn't seem to care that she had marks on her shirt now from the make-up.

"Hmm..." Frank was still in doubt and worry of his only child, but seemed to have settled down.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly at him. She then blushed slightly, his eyes still looked stunning, even without the make-up around them.

"I feel naked for some reason..." Frank raked his makeup smeared face suddenly.

Sarah-Anne tilted her head. "You look nice with both..." she told him softly. Referring to the make-up whether it was on or off.

"Is it off?" Frank covered his face, nearly panicking.

"He vears more makeup than I do and that's saying something." Magenta murmured jokingly.

Riff coughed to hide a snort.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. She bravely and gently pulled his hands from his face. She looked carefully a moment. "Only around your eyes..." she said softly. She then stepped back and looked embarrassed slightly, she felt as though she were becoming to 'familiar' with him.

Frank smiled nervously and chuckled a bit. "Excuse me..." he quickly rushed to a hidden part of the room containing his bed and quickly re-did his make-up.

Magenta giggled a bit, hiding her face with her hands. Sarah-Anne's fingers played with the hem of her shirt as she looked down at it.

Frank came back, feeling completely whole again with his make-up on his face. "That's much better..." he sighed, relieved.

Magenta rolled her eyes.

Sarah-Anne glanced up and then back down again. "Excuse me... I should... Go and check on dinner..." she said, more like a mumble.

Riff rolled his eyes with Magenta and then looked at Sarah-Anne an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Very well... I look forward to trying it." Frank smiled, looking deep in thought and looking at her like he were deeply smitten. He even released a sigh, putting his hands together once she was gone.

Sarah-Anne walked down the halls to find her way back to the kitchen. She just hoped that a castle like that didn't have a torture room she could get trapped in. She was also trying to sort out her thoughts about Frank. Riff saw this look and thoughts ran through his head.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls all giggled, passing several regular every day people wandering the streets together.

"What strange people..." a sandy blonde woman with brown eyes murmured under her breath as she held a box she collected and exited the dress store.

"Ah, it's okay, Janet, you'll probably never see them again." the black haired girl told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Betty."

Eddie smirked as they passed people by. Miracle giggled again and enjoyed the ride.

"Oh, Uncle Eddie look out!" LP cried, but it was too late. Eddie had hit a puddle from a muggy storm and splashed against the blonde woman.

"MY GOOD DRESS!" Janet wailed.

LP for some reason heard a song in her head as they rode around in the bike. It was vibrating in her head, it sounded weird and catchy about how Eddie took everyone for a ride. She shrugged it of and kept enjoying the ride the best she could. Columbia smiled, then rested her chin on his shoulder as they got closer and closer. Eddie called out a sorry though he was anything but sorry. Miracle giggled and cheekily waved her hand before holding on again.

LP giggled and waved to them too. She then looked back at the sandy blonde girl. "She looks like she came from my dream..." she said quietly to herself.

Eddie continued to take them on the ride. Miracle closed her eyes enjoying the wind in the hair that was free from the helmet.

"Oh, Denton..." Columbia said to herself, feeling in love with her hometown.

* * *

><p>LP smiled as they were slowing down. Eddie was nearing his place, he had to grab his Sax after all. Miracle opened her eyes and smiled.<p>

LP smiled too and looked back at Miracle. "That felt like a spaceship on speed!"

Miracle nodded. "It was awesome... Do you think a bike would suit me when I get older?" she asked.

"Maybe if you wore a black jacket like your Daddy it'd fit, i see a lot of other humans in black leather on these things," LP suggested. "I think since you like these things you'll be fine on them."

Miracle nodded and smiled.

Columbia smiled once they came to Eddie's place. Before they both discovered the castle, they stayed at his place until they would run away together and start a new life. "You want us to wait out here?"

Eddie kissed Columbia and then winked. "I'll be out in a few minutes." he told her. The kids wouldn't be able to come in anyway due to what certain things he had on his walls.

"Okay," Columbia said, hopping off and stood around to be with the girls. "He'll be right back, kiddies."

Miracle then grinned at the groupie. "Okay." she said.

"Ya can do anything you put your mind to, sweetie, I bet you'd like a taste on the wild side." Columbia smiled proudly.

Eddie went into his place and then searched around for his Saxophone.

"Born to be wild!" LP cheered, making an air guitar solo after listening to music with Eddie when he'd come visit them at the castle.

Miracle grinned cheekily. "Yeah, I'm a real wild child..." she said.

"Oh, not too wild I hope, I don't want you to get arrested." Columbia teased.

"Don't call the cops, Aunty Columbia!" LP cried, holding Miracle in a comforting hug.

Miracle hugged her friend back. She giggled though hearing it was teasing. Eddie found it and grinned. He hung his beloved instrument across his back and headed back down to the girls. Columbia laughed a little bit. She then smiled as Eddie came back with his sax. LP looked back with a smile too. Miracle giggled again. She then smiled and blinked at the shine of the instrument.

Eddie grinned at them all. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" he asked them.

"Where are the popsicles?" LP looked around, taking the phrase seriously and literarily.

Columbia giggled. "It's an expression, sweetie."

Miracle giggled and then made sure LP was safe as Columbia was lifted onto the bike.

Eddie climbed on the front and then looked at the girls over his shoulder. "Hold tight now." he said, as he started the bike, but kept it standing still until they were holding on.

Columbia got comfortable and regained her position like the girls. "Let's get going!" she cheered as the bike went back going, another puddle splashing Janet again on the sidewalk.

"AAGH! BRAAAAD!"

Miracle giggled loudly. She couldn't help it.

Brad, who was fixing the door, looked at Janet. "Who did that?" he asked, sounding peeved that someone would do that to the girl he liked.

Janet stomped her foot and folded her arms. "This is your fault!"

Brad raised his eyebrow. "How is it my fault?" he asked.

Janet scoffed and rolled her eyes. Brad looked at Janet.

"Why can't you be like Ralph, Brad?" Janet whined like a child.

* * *

><p>"Poor lady." LP giggled on the way.<p>

Columbia couldn't help but laugh too. Eddie hummed a small song as he rode. Miracle let go with one arm to scratch an itch on the back of her neck, still holding on with the other. Columbia smiled, at the song.

LP noticed one arm was missing and turned to see Miracle. "Hold on!" she suddenly cried in panic.

Eddie, not expecting someone to shout like that, swerved a little as he tried to rebalance the bike again, luckily slowing down quite a bit. Miracle yelped as the bike swerved and slipped off, she bumped her head on the spot she fell and rolled a little. She lay there dazed a little as she looked into the sky. The bike was going slow enough so she wasn't badly hurt but she had a few scrapes and probably would get some bruises. Eddie stopped the bike, careful of his other passengers too.

"MIRACLE!" Columbia squealed once the bike stopped. "Aw, Riff and Mags are gonna KILL ME!"

Eddie climbed off the bike and came over to them. "It'll be me they'll kill." he muttered as he stopped down to check over the girl.

LP rushed over to Miracle and stood over her, holding up one finger. "Miracle, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" she bit her lip, terrifyingly nervous for her friend.

Miracle blinked once and focused on LP. "Vone?" she asked, her tone breathy due to having the wind knocked out of her.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Columbia breathed, putting a hand on her rounded chest.

LP's eyes widened suddenly differing from Columbia and Eddie's relief. "Miracle... You... You... You sound... different... D-Do you remember who you are?" she seemed to be the only one who noticed Miracle wasn't talking like she normally did.

Eddie helped Miracle up carefully to a sitting position, seeing she wasn't badly hurt.

Miracle looked at LP. "Yes, I am Miracle Vitus, and you are Little Precious, Aunty Columbia, and Uncle Eddie." she said, sounding like her mother with the accent. She was being brave not to cry from the scrapes.

"Miracle, what happened to your voice?" Columbia asked, now noticing a difference once Miracle pronounced her V's.

"You sound like your mother... well... kinda... You... You talk funny like her." LP tried to explain, still focused on how her voice and tone had changed magically.

Eddie looked at her, not understanding either how it could've happened.

Miracle looked at them confused and a little frustrated, not knowing why they were so worried about her voice. "I don't know vhat you're talking about..." she told them, rubbing her forehead.

"Are ya bleedin'?" Columbia asked. She thought maybe this was just shock and she would be better within a few hours. She was no doctor, but she was sure this was harmless since Miracle wasn't screaming bloody murder.

LP sort of gave up and shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind... I'm just glad you're okay."

Eddie lifted her sleeves to check her arms and elbows. They had scrapes on them but they weren't too bad, just enough to look sore.

Miracle looked at her arms surprised. She then offered LP a small smile, though she had a headache. "Thanks LP... And look at these, vill they scar?" she asked Columbia, her voice soft as she thanked LP.

"I don't think too bad if you don't feel too hurt." Columbia cooed, looking at the bruises with Eddie.

"Is she going to die?" LP asked, her eyes tearing up and she bit her lip.

Columbia shook her head with a small laugh and shook her head. LP was always like her father, taking things too seriously and dramatically. "No, she'll be fine, just let her take it easy a little today."

Eddie looked at Columbia. "Let's head for pizza, and we'll sit in and take one back for the others." he said.

Miracle got up by using the adults to get herself up. She then hugged LP carefully. "See i'm fine..." she said. She then grinned slightly. "I vant a Pigaroni pizza!" she stated like the child she was.

Columbia nodded with a smile. "And I'll take extra cheese!" she sounded more childish than the girls with her.

"Can I have bacon, pretty please? That stuff is awesome!" LP cheered, taking her mind off of Miracle's injuries for now, happy that her best friend wasn't terribly hurt.

Eddie chuckled and nodded. "Okay, here's the way it's going to roll... Princess and Blondie will sit between us, Babe." he told Columbia, so that way the girls would be safer.

Miracle giggled and blinked her emerald eyes. Before exclaiming happily once she heard they could have their favorite pizzas.

"Right, be careful, girls and no shouting." Columbia said, lightly waving her finger at the princess for doing such a thing.

"Yes, Aunty Columbia." LP nodded, then made sure Miracle was alright before they set up to go to the shop.

Miracle relaxed a little more as they set off again. Eddie was going more careful, relieved that everyone would be safer now and that Miracle was ok enough, but was finding himself feeling tetchy as he preferred to go really fast.

"Away we go..." Columbia said slowly as she got herself and the girls comfortable.

LP smiled as they were awaiting pizza and on their way, now with Miracle safe and sound. Miracle imagined a nice big slice of the 'pigaroni' pizza, holding onto the person she was sitting behind. Eddie soon had them at the pizza place.

* * *

><p>LP cheered once they made it. "Pizza Pizza!" she said in her best, imitated accent from Sarah-Anne. The princess took off her own helmet, ready to eat and spend some time with her extended family.<p>

Miracle giggled and took off her helmet.

Columbia smiled once they stopped. "Smells like our first date when Buddy Holiday was on the radio..." she sighed, clinging closer onto Eddie.

Eddie put an arm around Columbia. "Yeah, we rocked the joint and then drove out to look at the stars... Then I showed you my garage..." he said.

Columbia beamed at the memory. "You fumbled with my white plastic belt."

Eddie grinned and winked at her. He then walked them all into the pizza place. Miracle linked arms with LP and followed Eddie and Columbia.

LP smiled as they came in and she inhaled the cheeses and the several ingredients. "Yummers!"

"Yo, Eddie, I thought you had the day off!" a guy behind the counter said, rubbing his hands with a cloth. "Then again, every day's a day off with ya!"

Eddie chuckled. "Brought the... Nieces for pizza." he told the man.

Miracle looked at the man. "Who are you?" she asks him tilting her head.

"Al," the man told her, bending to her height. "Okay, I think I got this, you're Little Adorable and you're Dreamer." he said, pointing to the wrong girls, still getting their names wrong.

Miracle giggled slightly. "No, I'm Miracle, she's Little Precious..." she said, pointing to herself and LP.

"Ya remember me, don't ya?" Columbia asked.

Al chuckled at her, standing back up. "How could I forget?"

Eddie grinned. "So, we're eating in and then I got a pizza to take to where we're goin'." he said.

"Oh, okay!" Al laughed a little. "I think you want some bacon, extra cheese and pigaroni pizza."

"That's right!" Columbia piped.

"Comin' up, make yourselves comfortable, it should be almost done." Al smiled, then went to the kitchen.

"Thank you." LP said, lightly with a smile.

Miracle giggled and they all went to sit in a booth. "Thanks, Al." she said, sweetly.

Al smiled, then went to get the pizza.

Eddie chuckled and sat next to his girl. Columbia smiled and handed a couple of pens in her jacket pocket to LP and Miracle to draw on the napkins while they would wait.

"Yay!" LP cheered, then started making random sketches after giving Miracle a napkin.

LP started to draw herself, then her father, and a mysterious, unknown woman with them. Miracle started to draw too, though she was doing it softly and slowly. Eddie grinned.

"Eddie... Ya ever want kids...?" Columbia asked, resting her head on his shoulder, watching the girls have fun, having baby vision like many young women do when they have a special relationship.

Eddie smiled. "If they're like those two, and like you, maybe Babe." he told her.

Columbia smiled brightly.

"They'd have to like Rock and Roll too." Eddie said, grinning.

"I'm sure they would, my aunt always tap danced, she did it once when I came to visit her during winter break as a kid and I got inspired to do my dancin'." Columbia smiled at the genetics their children would have.

Eddie grinned again. LP started to draw herself, then her father, and a mysterious, unknown woman with them.

Miracle stopped drawing a moment and looked at LP's drawing. "That's good..." she said, smiling.

"Thanks!" LP beamed, adding to her drawing.

Miracle smiled and then went back to her own drawing.

"What're you drawin'?" LP asked, looking over, still sketching about.

Miracle showed a picture of her and LP playing dolls.

LP awed at the picture, then bit her lip. "My hair's not that fluffy!" she teased.

Columbia laughed a little and smiled once Al came with their pizza. "Thank you!"

Miracle giggled then smiled at the pizza man. "Thanks, Al." she said.

Eddie nodded his thanks, enjoying the smell of the cooked Pizza. LP sniffed the pizza and squealed with delight. Al smiled at them, then walked off to let them enjoy their lunch. Columbia blew on the pizza so it wouldn't be so ouchy hot once they would start eating. Miracle put her pen down and took a bite of the Pizza. She breathed out a little as it was a little hot, then enjoyed it once her mouthful was cool enough. Columbia smiled at the girls and enjoyed their time all together.

Miracle nodded, her mouth full of pizza. "Mm-hmm..." she hummed.

Eddie rolled his eyes fondly at his best girls. LP was very glad to have pizza. She heard from her father there was no such thing back in her and her father's homeland, but once she met Eddie and he let her have some, she couldn't get enough. She even had an addiction to it for a year, but now she can understandably have it once in a while. Columbia smiled, rubbing her belly, feeling something kick in it, but it wasn't showing a whole lot. Miracle hummed happily.

Eddie glanced at Columbia. "What is it, babe?" he asked her.

Columbia looked at him. "Huh? Oh, nuthin'..." she smiled, sheepishly.

Miracle looked at Columbia, like all children she could sense something going on with Columbia.

"Oh, okay..." Eddie said, a little confused, but letting it go, for now.

LP sensed something too.

Columbia was noticeably eating her pizza a lot more violently than normal. She then saw everyone looking at her and wiped her mouth. "Excuse me..." she said softly, then quickly rushed to the bathroom.

"Sexy looks, interesting personality, wicked appetite... How does a guy like Eddie get a girl like that?" a younger, teenage boy, sweeping up the diner asked with his voice cracking.

"Watch it, Bud..." Al walked by, going to other people with food.

Miracle looked at LP, then in the direction that Columbia had gone. Eddie glared at the boy and growled.

"You don't think she's dying do you?" LP asked Miracle, nearly squirming in nervousness.

Miracle shook her head. "I don't think so." she said.

Eddie looked at the girls and then continued to glare at the boy. Bud looked at Eddie, then frantically rushed inside the kitchen. Eddie smirked and then looked at the girls. Miracle looked at her also a little worried.

"I hope she isn't sick..." LP pouted.

"You enjoying your pizza?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, yes, very good." LP smiled once she giggled and found a nice fresh bacon slice.

Columbia came back and puffed out a blow of air once she left the bathroom. "What a rush..." she mumbled to herself, coming back to her 'family', smiling and sitting with the others. "Hiya!"

Miracle nodded herself eating another slice. She then smiled at her 'aunty'.

Eddie looked at Columbia. "You okay, babe?" he asked her.

"F-Fine... my stomach just felt funny... Not to say this pizza's bad, don't get me wrong, I love it!" Columbia tried to assure him.

LP finished her pizza and wiped her mouth. "That was a great lunch!"

Miracle only finished the second slice. "Can I bring mine home?" she asked quietly.

Eddie nodded to Miracle and then looked Columbia over. "You sure you're okay, babe?" he asked.

LP wiped her hands, seeing some tomato sauce squirted onto them when she ate her food. Miracle waited for her pizza to be put in something to take away.

Columbia looked down at her not very showing bump and looked back at him. "Well... I-I-I'll tell you when we bring the girls back home."

Eddie nodded. "Oh, and we need a pizza for Dr. F!" he told Al, putting an arm around Columbia. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Al came and collected Miracle's pizza in a to-go box. "What kind?" he asked while he was still there.

Miracle offered Al a smile and then hugged her best friend. LP enjoyed the hug and hugged back, sighing like a stuffed animal toy.

Eddie told him the kind they usually got for Dr. F, Mags and Riff.

Al nodded, then went to get the pizza's to-go. Columbia smiled at her family, feeling like she really belonged with them, unlike back home where almost everyone was against her. Not even her brothers appreciated her, except the youngest one. Miracle smiled, happily. Eddie still had his arm around Columbia. He would only allow himself to show the softer side when Columbia was there, otherwise he was your typical biker.

"Uncle Eddie, you should play your sax for Daddy's party." LP offered. "All those people would probably love it!"

Columbia beamed brightly at the girl. "I know I'll be dancin'."

Miracle grinned. "Yes, and maybe shake them up by chasing a few vith your bike?" she suggested.

Eddie let out a laugh. "You girls have good ideas... I'll do that." he said.

Columbia giggled at the ideas.

"You should play a song that really means a lot to you, one that really stands out from the rest, maybe one you wrote, maybe from a musician you really love, just something that means more to you than anything else in the world." LP became animated with more ideas to her 'uncle' and his musical talents.

Al came back with pizza to go with three separate boxes to give to the designated people. "On the house." he smiled, bobbing his head at Eddie and his guests.

Miracle smiled at Al. She then rested her chin on her hand and hid a tiny yawn.

Eddie chuckled at LP's idea, but had a plan to write Columbia a song like that, one about how he felt about her and how he saw her and loved her. "Thanks Al, and I think we should get going so Dr. F, Mags, and Riff get their pizzas." he said, catching the yawn Miracle gave.

"Of course, have a nice afternoon." Al smiled at them, getting back to his side of work.

LP yawned too. "We're not sleepy..."

Miracle nodded. "Mm-hmm..." she hummed, blinking slowly.

Eddie chuckled. "Stay with the kiddos, Babe, I'll put the pizzas in a safe place and we'll then get on to the castle." he told Columbia, before going to do what he said he was going to do.

"Uh-uh..." LP shook her head, her eyes falling heavy behind her glasses.

"Uh-huh..." Columbia playfully argued, keeping them from falling their heads on the table.

"Nuh-uh..." Miracle said.

Eddie came in and looked at the girls. "Come on, Princess, come on, Blondie..." he said and picked both girls up as they were sleepy.

"Uh-huh." Columbia finished and smiled as Eddie picked them up.

"It's only...12:30..." LP said lazily, nearly falling asleep already like an infant that had just been fed the last drop of mother's milk.

Eddie got them all outside. "Babe, I'll secure one between me and the front of the bike, and then you hold onto me with the other between... That way, none of ya will fall off." he said, one of the times he was using his mind properly.

Miracle was already asleep by the time they got outside. LP was asleep, but not as fast as Miracle, but she started to tune out everything and drift off into her dream world.

"Good idea, Eddie." Columbia said in a hushed tone, the most quiet her voice could ever possibly be. "You want me to tell you my secret once we're home or now?" she bit her lip, the kicking inside her stomach was prompting her to remember she was hiding something very deep, dark and important to the both of them and might cause a painful tear in their relationship if it wasn't handled properly.

Eddie looked at Columbia. "We'll wait til we're alone, Babe." he said with a smile. After all, the girls could still overhear if they woke up. He then set them up in the idea he had, after carefully putting their helmets on.

Miracle snuffled softly in her sleep, wincing as her clothes brushed against the scrapes on her body.

"Okay..." Columbia nodded, petting her stomach, then placed her helmet on. She couldn't help but glance and smile at the princess fast asleep like a little girl.

LP looked like a baby when she slept. So peaceful and gentle. Like one of those babies on a peaceful night's sleep commercial about fresh diapers. Eddie grinned. They all got on the bike, Miracle at the front and LP in between Eddie and Columbia, so she would be a tiny fraction safer. Columbia smiled and kept quiet as they rode back 'home'. She hoped that since Eddie loved their 'nieces' that he would take her personal news for him very well.

Eddie went quite quickly but in a way that wouldn't endanger anyone and soon they would be at the castle. He wondered what this secret Columbia had was, but would wait until they were alone to ask her. Once the bike stopped, Columbia carried Miracle in a motherly way and they quietly went inside the castle to put the girls down as they were sleeping soundly. Miracle snuggled into Columbia. Eddie carried LP and helped get them up to bed, so they could nap in peace.

* * *

><p>Columbia smiled at Miracle and gently tucked her into bed. LP smiled once she was all tucked in and hugged her pillow. Miracle shifted into a comfortable position, whimpering slightly, before settling and muttering something about 'macaroni monster' and 'marshmallow man' joining forces.<p>

Eddie looked at the girls and then wrapped an arm around Columbia. "C'mon, Babe, we'll give Dr. F and Riff and Mags their pizzas before we'll be free to talk." he said, quietly and led her out of the room.

LP slept soundly and looked like a sleeping dog chasing rabbits in her dream.

"Sure," Columbia took Magenta's pizza with a smile. "Hopefully this'll keep her in a good mood before she hurts someone..."

Eddie nodded and held Dr. F's and Riff's pizzas. He then looked at Columbia. "Let's go and find them." he said.

"I'm sure Frankie's in the lab." Columbia said, taking one of the pizzas and she sniffed around. "Something smells pretty goooood..." she had an esteemed face plastered.

Eddie sniffed too. "Yeah..." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah-Anne managed to get into the kitchen and then started checked on what she had put in the oven and nodded. She then set to making sure everything would be ready for that night's dinner. Sarah-Anne knew to leave the pasta til it was half an hour before dinner. She then sighed and looked at her shirt. 'I should really get changed...' she thought to herself.

Frank noticed his servants watching him. "What?"

"You really care about her..." Magenta spoke up, causing the sweet transvestite to glare at her. "Sorry, Master..."

"There is nothing wrong with liking someone, Master..." Riff said, though not too loudly or too 'outspokenly'.

"I'm not in love with Sarah-Anne I'm going to be in love with my beautiful creature once it is born." Frank insisted, sounding pompous.

Magenta rolled her eyes.

Frank glared at her for that. "Go get a corpse, I don't care how long it takes you, but get it done!"

Riff went with Magenta, they would get a chance to be alone at least. He looked back over his shoulder, feeling triumphant. "I never said 'love', Master..." he said, before they left to go get the shovel.

Frank rolled his eyes again, then went to get himself ready for a nice dinner later.

Magenta smirked, then went with Riff. "This is disgusting..."

Riff nodded. "I know, but you know what he'll do if we don't..." he sighed.

Magenta nodded with a sad face. "Sometimes I vant him to get a taste of his own medicine, then ve send Little Precious to a proper home..."

Riff looked at Magenta. "Oh, we will give him that..." he said, calmly, not showing what he had truly meant by that.

Eddie then saw Riff and Mags come down and handed Riff his pizza.

Magenta gritted her teeth, then saw the pizza box. "Oh, thank you..."

Columbia smiled, then gave Riff his. "On the house!"

Magenta looked confused of what the pink-haired girl meant by eating pizza on top of the castle, but gave a gentle smile to her best friend.

Riff nodded his thanks to the couple. Eddie grinned and then looked as Sarah-Anne passed them, seemingly in a world of her own.

"Let's get this over vith." Magenta grumbled, glaring at the graves in the distance from where they lived. She was never squeamish around corpses and neither was Riff, so Frank always made them do dirty work with dead bodies.

Frank put his things up and got dressed in his casual clothes to laze around like the sloth he is.

Columbia shrugged at Sarah-Anne, then kept walking. "Frankie!" she beamed.

"Hello, Columbia, hello Freddy." Frank greeted with an emotionless face.

Eddie's face went a little less cheery and looked at Frank. "It's Eddie, Dr. F." he said.

"Oh, sorry..." Frank smirked once he caught a quick glimpse of one of Eddie's tattoos. Something about tattoos aroused him, he of course, had his own which he had gotten as a birthday present from his mother.

"The girls are down for their nap, and we got you guys pizza." Columbia said.

"Oh, yes... Peet-zah." Frank repeated, really pronouncing the food strangely.

Eddie kept the look on his face, but nodded. "Enjoy your pizza, Dr. F... Also, what's cooking?" he asked, kinda curious.

"Some Italian food Sarah-Anne is making for us for dinner," Frank smiled, his eyes seemed to twinkle once he said the girl's name.

"Frankie, you know Italian food?" Columbia looked at him.

Frank looked back at her. "of course I do, I'm brilliant!"

Eddie saw the twinkle, but thought nothing of it.

"Well, I'm going to check on Sarah-Anne, you two stay out of trouble." Frank bobbed his head, then walked away.

Columbia watched him leave and looked back at Eddie with a slight smirk.

Eddie nodded, solemnly and then looked at Columbia. Seeing her smirk, he grinned. "Well, shall we go somewhere to talk and then I'll play my Sax for you, Babe?" he said, then asked.

"Okay!" Columbia squeaked, feeling great they were going to be alone for a little while, but it would be worth it.

Eddie took her hand and walked to her room, knowing where it was.

Sarah-Anne found her room and got her top changed. The new guest, also put her hair up again before slowly making her way back to the kitchen. Sarah-Anne came to a staircase and looked around to see if anyone was looking before climbing onto the banister and sliding down it, tendrils of her hair falling out of the up do. Sarah-Anne continued down another banister, before coming to one last one. She looked around again and then seeing no one slid down it, this one a little longer than the rest with a slight upwards curve at the end... A curve she had not seen. Her speed was pretty fast and she had a second of shocked silence as she flew up slightly off the end before giving a startled yell as she flew, humans weren't meant to fly like this and the landing would probably be rough.

Frank hummed a special song to himself, walking along. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth popped open as he saw Sarah-Anne flying. he then stepped back and opened his arms to catch her. "This better not be a dream..." he said quietly to himself, eager to catch a woman and hold her in his arms.

Sarah-Anne's eyes closed as her descent started and they shot open again as instead of landing on hard ground, she landed in a firm but soft pair of arms. She looked up at the person who had caught her, her eyes filled with relief and left over tears of fear, though they soon went away.

"Well, hello there..." Frank greeted, looking plainly down at her.

Sarah-Anne blushed as he held her in what was known as 'Bridal style'. "Hello..." she replied, softly, as she looked up at him.

Frank smirked. "Seems like this is my lucky day... How's dinner coming along?"

Sarah-Anne gave a tiny, nervous smile. "Dinner is going fine... There is only the pasta to put on, which I'll do half an hour before dinner time..." she said quietly. She shifted very slightly to a bit more comfier way in his arms, and still had the blush, though her body, and Mind, wouldn't make her try to get out of his arms... It felt nice to be held by a strong man. He would be stronger than her normally, though she has strength for things like lifting... Basically her body is weaker than his though her strength can be a little more than a normal woman's.

Frank slowly settled her onto her feet and made sure she could walk and stand okay. "That's lovely... Are you alright? You were flying through the air. I don't recall people being able to do that."

Sarah-Anne had her hands resting lightly on Frank's shoulders, to make sure she wouldn't fall, her legs a little shaky still. She blushed a little more and mumbled something. The only words clear were: 'banister', 'deciding' and 'flying lesson'. She had really said that 'the banister was mean, deciding that she needed a flying lesson.

Frank tried to decipher from her words, chuckling a little. "Sounds like you had enough adventure for one day."

Sarah-Anne squeezed his shoulders very slightly. She gave a soft chuckle herself and blushed again looking down slightly. His hold was gentle and warm and it set something off she hadn't ever felt before, and so didn't know what it was.

Frank looked at her nails. "Still an interesting color choice... Maybe you should get a manicure with me."

"I'd... Like that." Sarah-Anne told him, thinking she could get to know him a little better if they talked over a manicure.

Frank smiled charmingly. "I know a great place or if you would like to do it here..." he offered, shrugging his shoulders.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "It's up to you, Dr. Furter..." she said, softly. She was still being respectful as he hadn't told her to call him by his first name. Her midnight blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, only just visible with her gaze lowered a little, but not in a bad way.

Frank smiled, his eyes glowing again. "We'll decide a little later... I know this nice little place in town. They do my nails all the time."

Sarah-Anne looked up at him again and smiled. "They do a very good job..." she told him.

Frank smiled and pet her head. "I'm lucky to have you."

Sarah-Anne blushed again and smiled though she also kind of bit her lip, shyly. Frank smiled a charming smile.

* * *

><p>Columbia looked around just to make sure they were alone and smiled once they were.<p>

Eddie grinned back at Columbia. "So, what's up, babe?" he asked, his voice soft for her.

Columbia looked around again, then scooted back. "Ya remember when I moved in here first and you were gonna work so you can afford to live with Frankie's rules ever since you moved out of your mother's place and we had that date and got to meet and... well... all of that?" she asked quickly, but tried and hoped that Eddie understood what she was going on about.

Eddie took a few moments to ponder this. He then nodded. "Yeah, Babe..." he said.

"Well... one thing lead to another and I felt funny a little afterward," Columbia bit her lip. "I got Riff and Mags to get me to a doctor and he ran some tests and I found out... I'm pregnant..."

Eddie blinked slowly. He then let out a kind of crow and grabbed her gently and spun around once, his arms lifting her up.

LP stirred in her sleep a bit once she heard Eddie, but quickly fell right back asleep like nothing had happened. Miracle just moved the pillow so it was over her head to muffle any sounds.

"No word of a lie, babe?" Eddie then made sure, knowing she wouldn't lie to him, but not believing he would actually be a dad.

Columbia was a little surprised by the gesture, but smiled brightly. "No lie." she then allowed him to set her down and put his hand on her stomach.

Eddie grinned. "I'm gonna be a dad, I can teach 'em how to ride a bike and how to play the Saxophone..." he said.

"Uhh... Just wait til he or she learns how to walk and talk, Eddie." Columbia clarified with a small smile.

"Yeah..."

"Good boy." Columbia giggled and petted him on the head.

Eddie smirked slightly and pulled her to him. "If I stay a good boy and play you a song when it's time... Do I get a treat?" he asked, his voice lowering a little.

Columbia giggled, turning bright red and putting her fingers to her mouth. "Okay, only if you promise to be good and you do it. Is it a song you wrote?"

"Yeah, and I promise..." he said as he stroked her red cheeks. He would have to wait to play the song, though until the girls got up so Dr. F and the siblings wouldn't kill him for waking the girls.

"Aw, Eddie!" Columbia gushed. "I can't wait to hear it!"

Eddie smiled. "Just wait until Blondie and Princess are awake..." he told her.

Columbia nodded with a smile. "Of course."

* * *

><p>In her sleep, Miracle sneezed.<p>

LP suddenly woke up. "Robbers, robbers! HELP!"

With LP's yell, Miracle shot up. "Vhat? Vhere!?" he exclaimed.

Eddie blinked at the yells.

Columbia jolted and looked around frantically. "Girls!?"

Eddie placed a hand soothingly on her shoulder.

"DADDY, WATCH OUT!" LP screamed, now fully awake and panted heavily, sitting up in her bed.

Frank then heard a distant cry for help. "Honey...?" he asked distantly with a frown.

Sarah-Anne looked surprised at hearing the girl's cry out. "Where's their room?" she asked softly, but urgently, taking Frank's hand as she made her way. She was a little worried.

Frank grabbed her hand and ran to the girls' room, opening the door and flicking on the light. "Sweetie? It's Daddy!"

Miracle let out a whimper from the bright light and covered her eyes.

Seeing the girls in such a state Sarah-Anne went up to them and crouched down by the side of the bed. "Shh, Shh, Shh, it's okay, everything is fine..." she said in her most soothing tone. She couldn't stand seeing young ones upset or scared.

Frank sat on the edge of his daughter's bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, it was awful, you had your party and at the end of it we were gonna go back home and Uncle Riff Raff and Aunt Magenta shot you!" LP cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Honey, that's not going to happen."

"It seemed so real!"

Frank hushed her and held her close, rubbing her back. "Sweetie, it won't... I promise... Why would Miracle's parents want to kill me?"

Miracle was still covering her eyes from the brightness. And the shock of seeing LP cry had tears running down her face too.

Sarah-Anne, seeing LP was being comforted by Frank, put an arm around Miracle and rubbed her back too. "Shh, Bella..." she whispered. She held the girl and looked at Frank over Miracle's head looking worried a little but kind of calm too. The girl had buried her head into Sarah-Anne's shoulder.

"I dunno, but they wanted to do it! They said your mission was a failure, Daddy!" LP cried more.

Frank held her close and cooed. "Well, I promise it won't happen... Magenta might be a fiery red-headed woman with a temper, but she wouldn't hurt me... I promise we'll be fine."

Miracle snuggled into Sarah-Anne, she needed comfort from someone. "My head aches, vhat should i do?" she asked softly.

Sarah-Anne stroked Miracle's hair. "Dr. Furter, do you have any painkillers?" she asked softly. She then gave a reply to LP. "And I'll make sure he'll be fine..." she told the girl.

Frank nodded. "I vill get some, WILL-" he noticed that Miracle sounded a little different. He looked at her, his daughter and, Sarah-Anne strangely, then quickly went to fetch the first aid kit, then came back. He unlatched it and took out a bottle with a glass of water. "Columbia used to be a candystriper when she was younger, she always kept a first aid kit by her side."

Miracle peeked at Frank through a curtain of her hair. She winced when she moved as the clothes she was wearing rubbed on her scrapes.

"That's a good thing to have." Sarah-Anne told him.

Frank sat next to her, handing her painkillers and water.

LP smiled to see her father helping her best friend. "Thanks, Daddy."

Miracle looked at the painkiller and the water. She took them with a small thank you and took one with a drink of the water. "Thank you Uncle Frank... Sir" she said softly.

"You're welcome, Miracle." Frank said in a hushed tone.

Miracle handed him the painkiller bottle back. She offered a tiny but sweet smile.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. She then sent a soft smile to LP. She moved her arm to offer a hug to her too. LP smiled at Sarah-Anne and felt so safe and warm around her. Sarah-Anne drew LP into a hug, and if anyone who didn't know anything different would assume they were all a family.

Frank slightly smirked and took the bottle. "Thank you..." he went back to Sarah-Anne and looked at the time. "You might as well finish your naps now, it's about time you two got some exercise until dinner's all ready."

"What did Aunt Magenta make?" LP asked, feeling sweet and warm in the hug.

Miracle smiled a little and then stretched, wincing slightly.

Sarah-Anne gave a soft giggle. "I've made it this time..." she said softly. "I've made some Italian food... I just have to cook the Pasta..." she informed the girls then.

"What is Italian food?" LP wondered.

"You'll find out, sweetie." Frank assured her, then noticed Miracle's winces. "Are you alright, child?"

Miracle looked at him. "I'm a little sore..." she whispered softly.

Sarah-Anne gave both girls one last gentle hug and then went to stand up.

"Aww... Miracle..." LP cooed.

"Maybe you should lie down a bit?" Frank suggested.

Sarah-Anne stroked the girls' hair and gave Frank a soft sweet look. He was so good with kids from what she had seen.

Miracle looked at him. "Vhat do you have to do for scrapes?" she asked, shyly a little.

"I don't know, there's bandages in here..." Frank shrugged, fumbling through the medicine.

LP dapped her knuckles, really worried for Miracle.

Miracle looked at LP. "Don't vorry, I just don't vant them to sting..." she tried soothing her friend.

Sarah-Anne went to put the pasta on. She then smiled softly at the thought of how motherly she had felt to the girls, and how good Frank was with them.

"Okay, now _this _will sting a little, but it'll be over soon." Frank told Miracle, taking some disinfectant.

LP kicked her legs, sitting in her bed, watching Miracle like her father were operating on her or something. Miracle scrunched her face up ready for the sting. She rolled her clothes up to uncover the scrapes though. Sarah-Anne hummed softly and made her way back to make sure everything was okay.

Frank finished applying medication. "Be careful next time, okay?"

Miracle nodded. "Yes, Uncle Frank, sir..." she said quietly.

"Miracle, don't die yet... We still have to get boyfriends when we grow up!" LP cried, overly dramatically that could make anyone laugh.

Miracle then looked at LP. "Boyfriends? Eww..." she said, smiling a little. Like all girls their age, sometimes the thought of boys were yucky. "And don't vorry, I'm not going to die..." she told her.

Sarah-Anne heard these sayings and softly chuckled. She loved kids, they were so darn cute. Frank slightly glared at LP for thinking about boys, but it wasn't a horrible glare. It was an overprotective father gaze.

"Oh, yay!" LP hugged Miracle once she was sorted. "Boys are strange..." she said strangely herself, then laughed.

Miracle hugged LP back. "Yeah..." she said.

Sarah-Anne leaned against the door-frame, smiling softly. Frank really was a good father.

"Boys turn you into frogs if you kissed them... I saw it in a storybook." LP remarked, smiling.

"You girls run along now, I'll see dinner." Frank smiled at them.

Miracle giggled and then bravely gave Frank a tiny hug before going off with LP to do whatever they were going to do. Sarah-Anne stepped aside to let the girls pass. She then looked at Frank and smiled.

Frank smiled gently at them as they left, then stood up from Miracle's bed. He saw Sarah-Anne looking at him and smiling?" What?" he asked, laughing and playfully.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank still, hearing the playfulness in his voice. "I didn't realize you were really just a big softy..." she friendly teased the man. Her heart gave a strong thud as she looked at him.

"Softy? Pfft!" Frank rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm a boulder." he flexed his muscles.

Sarah-Anne giggled. She came up to him and poked the arm gently. "No, still a softy..." she teased, the tip of her tongue showing between her teeth as she smiled, to show she wasn't saying it to upset or nastily taunt him.

Frank pretended to cry in pain with that poke and grabbed his arm with his other hand. "How dare you!" he scolded her with a joking smile.

Sarah-Anne giggled, still with the cheeky smile. "I just do.." she said. She came up a little closer and tilted her head "What are you going to do about it?" she asked him, her voice playful.

Frank ruffled up her hair, then suddenly grabbed her in a headlock, but trying to not hurt her. He had always done that to his sister when they were younger and he'd see her for the first time in forever.

Sarah-Anne let out a small yelp as he grabbed her in a headlock. She giggled though as she pulled at his arm. "Okay, Okay, you're not a big softy!" she giggled, planning a joke, a nice one, still along their lines of teasing they were having at the moment.

Frank laughed a little, then let her go. "I'm strong like bull."

Sarah-Anne giggled. "Well, I must say, you are better looking than a bull." she said, softly, still gently teasing though obviously meaning it too. Her eyes sparkled amused. She straightened up and looked up at him slightly breathless.

Frank smirked at her and poked her nose gently. "How's dinner?"

Sarah-Anne looked at her watch. "It'll be done in five minutes.." she said softly. She then grabbed the hand that the finger poked her nose in both her hands and seemed surprised but not in a bad way that she had been bold and did that.

Frank made a false shocked expression on his face, then smiled, ready to try this Italian food.

Sarah-Anne smiled back and slowly and gently let go of his hand. "I'll go make sure everything's okay... And I've asked Magenta if she and Riff Raff will join us, at least for tonight..." she said softly, not wanting to make him mad, but though she didn't often get to do it she was raised that everybody in the homestead ate together at least once a week.

Frank raised a perfectly arched eyebrow about eating with the siblings for once. "I-I don't know... T-They're used to serving me... They may decline and stay by my side..."

Sarah-Anne smiled gently "Well, if that's what they choose i'll respect that... As long as they get to eat some..." she told him gently. She then bowed her head in a nod briefly but respectfully. "I'll go and start to finish it off." she said softly, as she started to leave.

Frank nodded and let her go. Sarah-Anne left him with a strangely heavy heart. It lightened though as she remembered this meal was mostly being made for Frank. She got into the kitchen and sorted it out into serving dishes, and put them on the food court along with the wine for the adults, along with coffee, and juice for the girls.

* * *

><p>"I hope they're alright." Columbia pouted like a puppy, slowly blinking her eyes.<p>

Eddie looked down at his babe. "Don't worry, they'll be fine..." he said. "You need to keep calm, Babe." he told her.

"Yeah, I guess... Just makes me think of my brothers when I'd babysit them and they'd torture poor little Monty." Columbia leaned her head on his shoulder.

Eddie put an arm around her. He then stroked her hair.

"I hope Frankie lets you stay here forever." Columbia sighed happily.

Eddie nodded. "Maybe, Babe." he said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's get this over vith." Magenta grumbled, glaring at the graves in the distance from where they lived. She was never squeamish around corpses and neither was Riff, so Frank always made them do dirty work with dead bodies.

Riff sighed and followed his sister. He hated doing this, but they would need to wait for the cover of night to actually do the digging. They could hide their shovels somewhere safe, then go and browse for a candidate for the experiment.

"Vhen do you think ve shall return to Transylvania?" Magenta made idle conversation before they would go to work.

Riff looked at her. "We will let the Master do this experiment, and then if things happen to make the rest of the stay a failure... We will go back to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved home." he told her.

Magenta smiled. "It feels like ve haven't been there in years... I doubt Frank knows vhat he's doing..."

Riff nodded. "I'm the only one who knows what to do... But, either way, you, me, Little Precious and Miracle will return to Transsexual..." he said.

"Sweet Transsexual..." Magenta sighed deeply with a smile, her voice nearly breaking from homesickness.

Riff put an arm around her, stroking her shoulder soothingly. Magenta shuddered, slowly shutting her eyes with the cuddle. Riff gave her his soft smirk/smile. He did love his sister, and their daughter, mostly in the way of a lover and family way.

"How did I get so lucky to have a brother like you...?" Magenta purred, looking up at him.

Riff stroked her shoulder softly still. "I am the lucky one to have you, and our beloved daughter..." he said.

"Ve're all lucky." Magenta cooed.

Riff nodded as he looked down at her, being the taller of the two. Magenta lowered her head, letting her curls bounce. Riff tilted her chin up with his free hand. His face was soft, only her would have seen his face looking this gentle. Magenta looked deep into his eyes. She had always loved looking in his eyes ever since she were a baby. She could get lost in them quicker than a stranger visiting an elaborate mansion for the first time. Riff looked into her eyes, sparkling emeralds that were more precious to him than all the treasure on Earth and Transsexual combined would be to a poor man.

Magenta looked back, feeling faint memories of their father. "I never noticed how much you look like our father..."

Riff raised an eyebrow slightly, he didn't know that. However, "You look like our mother, but also uniquely you." he told her.

"Really?" Magenta asked with a smile. She always thought their mother was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen growing up.

Riff nodded. "Yes, my dearest one..." he said.

"Oh..." Magenta cooed, resting her head against his chest.

Riff put his other arm around her to hug her properly.

"The girls are special gifts..." Magenta cooed.

Riff nodded. "Yes, they are..." he said.

Magenta smiled delicately. "Riff, have you ever vanted another child...?"

Riff grinned slyly. "It may be nice..." he said.

Magenta cackled, still leaning into him comfortably. "Ve'll have to vait... Ve haven't had much alone time since Miracle vas conceived."

Riff played with a bit of her hair. "Maybe we can wait until she is old enough to be on her own a while..." he mused.

"Of course..." Magenta nodded in agreement. "You used to hate me vhen I vas a baby..."

Riff looked at her.

"Vell... brothers and sisters are feisty vhen they are close in age." Magenta clarified.

Riff nodded. "I guess..." he said.

"I'm sorry... You vere a good brother... Unless I'd be in your side of the room." Magenta teased.

Riff chuckled. Magenta smiled at him and looked at the shovels they were given to give Frank a proper body to make his own.

Riff followed her gaze. "We'd best go and visit..." he said, meaning to search for a name that looked promising.

Magenta nodded. "Right."

Riff took her arm and made a respectfully solemn face, before moving to look through the graveyard with her. Magenta rubbed her eye in case it would be too dark for them. Ever since they came to Earth, the lighting was difficult to understand. They also kept their eyes adjusted and could see just as well as daylight for an average person. They kept their shovels ready until they would find a suitable grave. Riff followed her.

Magenta hummed to herself as they looked around. "Hmm... How about this vun?" she pointed to a grave with the name: Archer Johnson.

Riff looked at the dates too. "Hmm... Maybe, we'll check out a few others..." he said.

Magenta went to another. "Brody Pitman?"

Riff shook his head. The name was okay, but it didn't seem that that person would suit Frank.

Magenta came to yet another stone. "Rocky Horror...?" she tilted her head at that name. "Vhat an interesting name... He must have been a body builder..."

Riff looked at it and then nodded. "Perfect one..." he muttered, finding the name amusing.

"Shall ve dig?" Magenta asked.

Riff nodded seeing the coast was completely clear. He grinned slightly. "What made you teach Miss Sarah-Anne the Time Warp?" he asked.

Magenta started digging, and stopped once she heard that question. "Excuse me?" she suddenly asked.

"I was just curious." he told her, still digging.

Magenta shrugged. "Might as vell make her feel at home," she said, digging until they hit the casket. "She reminds me of myself as a teenager, young, cute, innocent, vouldn't hurt a fly..."

Riff moved most of the dirt away and then used his shovel to pry open the casket to check the corpse was usable. "I guess, however you were better." he said.

Magenta nodded, then coughed a bit from the stench of death, but the corpse wasn't as ancient and long old like its new home. "Wow..." she coughed a little. "How old is he?"

Riff looked at the body. "Looks like an adult, late 20's..." he said.

"Frank is going to eat this man up for sure..." Magenta nodded, looking at how youthful the non-living man seemed. "He doesn't look like a Rocky to me, but I know the Master vill love that name..."

Riff nodded and then maneuvered the body into a bag to keep it hidden and put some rocks in the casket before covering it up again. Magenta whipped her head around, then helped her brother and dragged the body back to the castle. Riff smiled his special smile at Magenta. The domestic's hearts fluttered once he used that smile. Riff looked at her still with the smile as they walked back to the castle. Magenta smirked back and carefully kept the body secure.

"So you're having the night off from cooking dinner?" he asked her softly.

"Yep, it's quite nice for that to change." Magenta smiled sweetly.

Riff smirk/smiled happy that Magenta was happy. Magenta smiled back and was happy he was happy too.

Riff looked at the bag with the body in when they got to the castle. "I'll have to take this to the lab, you can go wash up if you want..." he suggested.

"You sure you can do it alone?" Magenta asked, batting her eyelashes in concern for his true strength.

"I'm sure, my dearest sister..." he told her.

Magenta bowed her head. "Okay, I'll see you at the table." she then went to wash up for dinner that she wouldn't be preparing. She then had an evil smile, grabbing something. Even if she wasn't the one to prepare dinner, she still wanted to do this. Riff chuckled guessing what plan she had, as he found it highly amusing to watch the reactions people had.


	10. Chapter 10

"What're we gonna do?" LP asked sneakily with a whisper.

Miracle grinned. "Vell, how about ve go and tease Uncle Eddie and Aunty Columbia?" she suggested.

LP grinned back. "What do we do?"

Miracle smiled. "Remember the eartling song 'Sitting in a tree'?" she asked.

"That song's weird." LP said, but nodded to tell Miracle she had remembered it.

Miracle giggled. "Vell, I vas thinking maybe Aunt Columbia and Uncle Eddie need to be closer..."

LP thought about that for a moment, then giggled a little loudly, making someone hear her a bit. Miracle gasped slightly and covered her mouth, but gently.

LP giggled quietly. "Sorry... excited!"

Miracle smiled.

"I think they wanna get married." LP giggled about Columbia and Eddie.

Miracle gave a happy, but slightly cheeky grin. "Ve should help them along..." she said, quietly.

LP nodded and grinned with her giggle. "Yes!"

Miracle giggled and smiled as LP agreed. LP smiled and awaited for their childish and mischevious pranks. Miracle started to sneak to Columbia and her mother's room, as Eddie and Columbia were there. LP hid with Miracle to spy. Columbia and Eddie were comforting and cuddling each other as always as Eddie hummed the song he wrote, but didn't reveal any lyrics until a special occasion. Miracle giggled under her breath. Eddie even had a smile on his face. LP giggled as well. Columbia blushed and beamed brightly, nearly glowing.

* * *

><p>Frank heard a stir in the lab and went up. "Ah, Riff Raff... Thank you for doing as told, we'll observe the body's contents tomorrow to see if we need any donations for my beautiful creature... He or she must be eligible."<p>

"His name is Rocky Horror... I'm sure you'll like him Master..." Riff Raff monotoned.

"Rocky Horror..." Frank repeated to himself slowly and happily. "What a wonderful name..."

Magenta saw dinner as ready and struck her gong, making everyone in the castle jolt and shake straight up. "MASTAH! DINNER IS PREPARED!"

Frank shuddered and caught his chest with his hearts racing. "Damn woman..." he grumbled.

Riff Raff, the only one who was used to it, just looked stoic. Miracle squeaked and jumped in the hiding space. Eddie jolted a little, more so not used to the gong.

Frank sorted himself and turned to Riff. "What does the body look like?" he asked before releasing themselves to dinner.

"Very good condition for the time he was buried for..." Riff told the curly-haired prince.

"Any tattoos?" Frank asked, eagerly.

Riff Raff looked at him. "I don't think so, Master..." he said.

Frank mumbled to himself. "That's fine... I'll just remember to put some on my beautiful creature when I'm done rebuilding him."

Riff just gave a small nod. So he wouldn't snap at Frank, after all it was Riff who was the true brains of the operation.

"Guess we better get some dinner, now if you think just because Sarah-Anne made dinner I won't punish you for anything, you're going to be mighty disappointed...Clean up this mess before you leave." Frank left to the elevator to join everyone for the change of plans in meals.

Riff scowled at Frank's back, but quickly did as told, so Frank wouldn't punish him or do anything to Magenta instead. Riff cleaned the mess up pretty quickly before heading to the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Aw, Genta!" Columbia whined a little.<p>

Sarah-Anne jolted, thankful she didn't have anything breakable in her hands. She looked surprised and chuckled nervously. "Well everyone knows now..." she told herself.

"Why Aunt Magenta, why?" LP asked herself, quietly.

Eddie looked at Columbia, and placed a hand gently on her stomach. After all he didn't want anything to happen to his precious ones.

Columbia took a deep breath and held her stomach. "I think we're okay..." she said, wheezily.

Miracle looked at LP. "Ve should go before getting caught..." she whispered.

LP nodded, then tried to sneak out. Miracle helped to sneak back out. LP put a finger to her mouth and dashed away with her friend.

Eddie stroked Columbia's hair. "Let's go down for dinner when you're ready..." he said softly.

"I just gotta go to the bathroom real quick and I'll be set." Columbia smiled at him, then quickly went to the bathroom.

Eddie waited for Columbia.

Miracle giggled once they were free. "Ve'll have to do it after dinner." she said.

LP nodded and giggled.

Columbia came out and let out a little puff of air. "I think our little one's gonna be a tap dancer like me!"

Eddie grinned. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, Babe." he told her and put an arm around her shoulders.

Columbia smiled and walked with him to dinner. "Just a thing... I'm a little worried to tell Frankie... You know how dramatic he can be."

"Well, we'll wait for the right time to inform Dr. F." Eddie said, nodding.

"I don't want him to know too soon or too late."Columbia added in a hushed tone.

Eddie nodded.

Sarah-Anne waited for everyone to come to the dining room. "I hope they like it..." she mumbled, fretting over if it was suitable.

Magenta came in the dining room. "Feels veird to be served instead of serving for a change."

Sarah-Anne smiled a little as Magenta came in. "I just hope you enjoy it..." she told the woman.

Magenta heard the girls giggle as they came in. "Vhat are you girls giggling about?" she asked, highly amused and smirking.

Miracle looked at her mom. "Nothing, Mom, vhy vould you assume that ve vere not just giggling?" she asked, using too much of an accent like Magenta to be perceived as fake.

Magenta noticed something different about her daughter, but she couldn't place it right now. She still felt a little suspicious though because the girls were almost always up to something sneaky.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly at the girls. "You sit where the juices are, Bellas..." she told them.

"We're fine, Aunty, nothing's up!" LP giggled a little, then tried to look serious. She found her juice and sat down to the chair next to it.

Miracle smiled at her mother, before sitting by her juice.

Frank hummed, then came out o the elevator and entered the dining room. "Behold the glory that is me!" he bragged, presenting himself.

Sarah-Anne smiled as the people came into the dining room. She had a bigger slightly amused smile as Frank came in.

LP drank a quick sip of her juice and smiled at Sarah-Anne. "What's for dinner, ma'am?"

Miracle looked curious too.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Well, first, we have an Italian starter of bread and olive oil, then we have different types of pasta and sauces, and then Tiramisu..." she said, pointing to each food.

Magenta looked very intrigued by the food and it smelled very lovely. Miracle sniffed delicately.

"What's tiramisu?" LP asked.

Sarah-Anne dished up for everyone, as a proper Italian housewife and generally good woman would. Magenta beamed once she saw Riff.

"Did you clean all of it?" Frank glared at his handyman and crossed his arms, feeling suspicious that the mess was cleaned up rather quickly.

Riff nodded. "Yes, Master." he said.

"I'll check after dinner." Frank sat at his chair, allowing everyone to sit. "Ah, Columbia...and... Teddy."

Columbia let the misnaming slide and sat down at her chair. Riff saw that there were the two extra spaces, other than the ones for Sarah-Anne herself and Eddie's setting and correctly guessed it was him to sit next to Magenta.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Dr. F." he muttered.

Magenta smiled brightly which is rare once she saw Riff come next to her. She almost always had an evil smile toward anyone else, unless it were of course him, Columbia, and the girls. She had mixed feelings for Eddie, she liked that he was Columbia's boyfriend, but she got annoyed with his strange customs of Denton, making her feel rather 'alien'. Riff smiled back, though only she would notice the difference of it. Magenta turned bright pink and looked distantly from him with a small smile. Riff turned to look at the plates. He had never seen these two things mixed together. Eddie looked at the bread with a raised eyebrow. Eddie casually breathed in through his nose, the food smelt okay.

Frank smirked and awaited his food. "Precious, Daddy wants you and Miracle to stay in bed when the party starts later on in the year. He has important people coming and Daddy doesn't want you to get scared or anything."

"But Daddy, we're grown up now, please let us stay up to see it!" LP begged.

"Yeah, Daddy, let them stay up!" Columbia added, pouting, even though she was encouraging minors to be up late.

Miracle batted her emerald eyes. "Please, Sir?" she asked, softly.

Sarah-Anne soon had set everyone's plate up with the starter. She had the tray parked by where she would sit. She was a little amused and sat down, waiting for everyone to try it. Her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited.

Columbia looked at Frank deeper. "Please...?" she pouted and whimpered.

"Daddy..." LP cried.

"No, it's way too late for you to be staying up that late, you are to go straight to bed as soon as the guests arrive." Frank scolded. "That is final!"

Miracle tried using the patented puppy-dog eyes, a last ditch attempt.

Frank was about to eat the bread, but seeing the girls give him those looks. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you can stay up for the party..."

"YAAAY!" Columbia and LP cheered, holding each other.

LP then nibbled on the bread and smiled. "Much better than toast."

Magenta poked her food a little, sniffed it and nibbled on it a little. She found it to be edible, nodding her head and continued to eat a bit, but never said if she liked it, even though she kept eating. Riff tried it too, and found it was suitable to his taste Palette, though he preferred Magenta's food.

Eddie had a try and shrugged. "It's nice." he said.

Miracle smiled at Frank, and then took a nibble herself. "Mm." she hummed, slightly.

Sarah-Anne smiled at the ones who liked it, slightly worried at the silence of others. Her need for being perfect with things rearing up.

"This isn't half-bad." Magenta smiled, eating.

Columbia ate in silence, but found it enjoyable. Eddie smiled at his girlfriend.

"This is nice, Miss Sarah-Anne." LP told the woman as she ate happily.

Frank kept eating in silence. He was always told to do so unless he were the host of dinner and usually got more words out. It was how he was raised back home by his mother. he wondered if he should tell Sarah-Anne the truth about all of them. He found himself stopping and turning to her. "Darling, this is simply divine... I could share things with you like you share with me..."

Riff nodded. "I do agree..." he said.

Miracle smiled. "It's nice, Miss Sarah-Anne." she said.

Magenta glanced at the olive oil bottle, wondering how people could digest with oil. Columbia smiled at him brightly, then kept eating. LP laughed, then kept eating.

"I would like to talk to you all after we're done, this is private, sweetie." Frank told Sarah-Anne trying not to sound nasty when he wanted her to be away from them a little while.

Riff glanced at Frank. Miracle happily ate her olive oil bread. Eddie looked at Frank. He didn't know the truth himself.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank still. She then offered a small smile. "I understand," she said softly. "So after dinner or after this course?" she asked him then, to clarify.

LP ate, and drank her juice. "Mama mia!" she joked, still eating.

Magenta glanced at Frank too, wondering what he could be going on about. Columbia looked a little worried, she felt she knew where this was going. Riff finished his bread, it was only a couple of slices of a baguette type bread. Miracle smiled when done. Eddie finished his food with a shrug.

"Maybe after this course so I can see you again as soon as possible." Frank offered with a charming smile.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Okay, Dr. Furter..." she said, softly, starting to eat her starter.

"It's nothing personal, just a household conversation." Frank assured her while he ate.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "It's okay, I understand..." she informed him, before finishing her starter.

Frank smiled, then kept eating happily.

"Interesting food you brought us, Sarah-Anne." Magenta thanked.

Columbia kept eating silently. LP smiled and enjoyed the dinner. She didn't want to be rude, but she found it to taste a lot better than Magenta's cooking. Eddie looked at his girlfriend. Columbia looked at him, giving him the best smile she could. Eddie smiled back. Miracle knew that they'd have to wait a few minutes for the main course if Frank wanted to talk to them.

"I hope we're not grounded again." LP whispered to Miracle.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah..." she agreed with LP.

Sarah-Anne finished her starter and then checked the pasta was still warm. Seeing the steam, she nodded slightly. "The pasta will still be warm, call me in when you're done?" she asked, softly.

"Okay, no problem." Frank assured Sarah-Anne.

"Vhat is he up to?" Magenta quietly asked herself once the human girl left.

LP bit her lip, nervously, but was sure that they would be fine. Riff and Miracle both looked at Frank wondering why he wanted the girl to leave. Eddie both paid attention and didn't. Sarah-Anne went out of the dining room and waited somewhere where she couldn't hear the talking, but would hear a shout.

Frank looked to make sure Sarah-Anne was out of ear-shot, then looked back at everyone. "I want tell Sarah-Anne we're aliens."


	11. Chapter 11

LP and Columbia's eyes widened. Riff's eyes even widened in surprise. Eddie blinked slowly, stiffening.

"Vhat!" Magenta gasped.

Miracle sucked in a shocked breath. "Vhy, sir?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Frankie..." Columbia breathed.

"Why, Daddy?" LP added, feeling concerned.

"You tell her, you jeopardize our mission." Magenta hissed at him.

"Well, she's going to be staying with us for a while, we might as well tell her," Frank tried to make everyone understand. "We should probably take her with us back home."

Everyone begged him not to allow that. They didn't mind Sarah-Anne, but they didn't want her to be scared or anything. Riff didn't want the telling either. The only one who didn't seem to really mind was Miracle. She could see Frank's meaning. Eddie was shocked that the other's were aliens.

Columbia noticed Eddie was panicked. "Oh, I forgot you didn't know, sorry Eddie!"

Eddie swallowed slowly. "It's okay, they aren't here to invade, are they?" he asked Columbia quietly.

"Don't worry, it's just them, I'm not sure why they're here, but they won't hurt you, I promise." Columbia smiled quietly, putting her hand on his to assure him.

Eddie nodded a little, moving the hand so they were holding hands.

"I'm here for ya." Columbia cooed.

Eddie squeezed her hand gently and then looked at Frank.

"I think I know what's best for our household." Frank told the others.

Magenta crossed her arms. "Pray explain how you're going to get us out of this vun."

Riff waited for Frank's reply to that.

"Trust me, it'll be fine, maybe we could all learn to live together, I'm trying to adjust to Neddy." Frank shrugged. "I'm sure she can keep a secret."

"You told me if too many people found out we were aliens we'd be wanted by the government." LP added, nervously.

"Precious is right, ve could be experimented on or something horrible." Magenta agreed, firmly.

Miracle looked at Frank. "Maybe you could give her an ultimatum to not tell..." she said softly, quietly.

Riff glanced at Miracle.

The blonde girl sighed. "I think he should if he vants to, she's really nice..." she murmured.

"That could be dangerous." Magenta said, eerily.

Frank stood in front of them, a little angered. He sounded calm with his tone though. "Fine... Be that way... I might need some assistance in the lab with my... secret project... I won't subject Sarah-Anne into it, but maybe someone will gladly volunteer."

"D-Daddy?" LP spoke up.

"Don't interrupt, sweetie." Frank grabbed her and covered her mouth with his free hand.

Miracle pouted and crossed her arms looking upset. Riff raised an eyebrow at her.

Frank let go of LP. "We need to run some X-rays on this Rocky Horror character to see if we need to replace any organs before he's born, I WILL find some donors..." he then whispered to Riff. "Meet me in the lab before you go to bed."

Riff sighed internally, outwardly nodding. Magenta hugged Miracle a little. Miracle didn't relent her mad, sulky look, even in her mother's hug. LP smiled at the hug. Columbia smiled at Eddie and he smiled shakily at her.

Sarah-Anne sorted out her hairstyle as she waited. She hummed as she waited. She sneezed delicately as she was talked about. Sarah-Anne looked at the clock nearby and saw that the time was getting on a little bit. The Italian girl waited slightly worried that the food would get cold.

Frank then spoke up again loudly and clearly. "Sarah-Anne, you can come back in now!" he then made gestures to keep everyone else quiet about their conversation.

Sarah-Anne heard the call and came in. She saw everyone's faces and bit her lip slightly before coming to serve everyone some pasta, whichever kind they liked the look of best.

Frank smirked at him, then looked at the pasta in awe. "Is this the noodles?"

"Looks yummy, Sarah-Anne." Magenta smiled lightly, then petted Miracle, letting her out of the hug.

LP looked hungry and happy, nearly forgetting about what they were just talking about. Riff looked at the food. Eddie offered a nod to what Magenta had said, though he was focusing on Columbia. Miracle straightened her hair out and then crossed her arms again. She did offer Sarah-Anne a brief smile though.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, Dr. Furter..." she said, softly as she plated them up some. "Now, what sauces would you like?" she asked, pointing to a bacon carbonara sauce, a cheese sauce and a red kind of sauce, but had meat in.

"I think I'll take the red sauce." Frank offered.

"Cheese please!" LP really loved her dairy and this should be a great experience.

Riff asked quietly for some of the carbonara sauce.

Miracle pointed at the meaty one.

Columbia felt a swift kick in her stomach, which nearly made the table shake.

"Vhat the?" Magenta was surprised.

Eddie blinked once but hid a laugh, that was his and Collie's kid. Sarah-Anne started to put the sauces on the pasta for the people on their plates. Frank and LP smiled once they had their sauces and started eating.

"I'll have vhichever." Magenta shrugged, unsure of which to choose.

Columbia giggled a little and sorted herself and the table back a bit.

"What was that?" Frank glanced at the groupie.

"What was what?" Columbia echoed with a grin.

Riff and Miracle also started to eat. Eddie had the cheese sauce too. He hid a smile again. Sarah-Anne gave Magenta a tiny bit of each to try before she would put the sauce on for her.

Magenta sampled each sauce and smacked her lips. "Vhat's this vun vith bacon again?"

Sarah-Anne looked at the red-headed domestic. "It's called Bacon carbonara..." she said, quietly. She served the others' sauces and then gave Magenta more of it, seeing as it seemed to be the one Magenta liked more.

"Thank you." Magenta smiled, eating more of that sauce than the others.

LP ate quietly and amusingly, this was a really good dinner night. Frank enjoyed it as well and was thinking of his plans after dinner tonight. Riff was eating slowly. Miracle kept on shooting upset glances at the others, including Frank, except for Sarah-Anne.

Columbia stood up. "Excuse me." she quickly left to the bathroom.

"Didn't she just go to the bathroom like three minutes ago?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she drank too much soda pop..." LP shrugged, drinking her juice.

Riff stiffened at Miracle's upset look. Eddie looked a little nervous for a second but calmed down quickly. Miracle ate sulkily. Sarah-Anne looked and her eyes lit up in understanding. She however kept quiet and did her own, now that everyone was served. Frank glanced at everyone, then kept eating.

"Are you okay, sveetie?" Magenta whispered calmly to their daughter.

Riff scratched his cheek a little. Eddie was just eating again.

Miracle looked at her mom with a pout. "No vun listened to me..." she said, quieter than ever before.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry... I don't vant you to feel bad, but that can happen vhen you're a child," Magenta tried to calm her daughter. "Plus Frank has a big head and needs to respect others instead of thinking of his ego and lust." she tried to joke to make Miracle laugh and feel at least a little bit better.

Miracle gave a tiny twitch of a smile but was still in sulky mode.

Magenta smiled and kept eating. "Things vill get better, I promise."

"This cheese sauce is really good!" LP beamed at Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne smiled at LP. "I'm glad you like it, bella." she said, once again, not actually calling her the name Bella.

LP looked confused. "I'm Little Precious... I don't know anyone named Bella..."

Frank kept eating and put his thought train in various places while he ate since no one was talking to or paying attention to him.

Sarah-Anne giggled. "It means 'beautiful' in Italian..." she told the girl, before starting to eat the pasta herself.

LP smiled, then heard gagging in the bathroom. "Aunty Columbia's been in there a long time..."

Frank's face paled hearing Columbia in distress. "I should see her right now." he stood up, then stormed to the bathroom.

Eddie looked worried then. "Uh, I can check on her, Dr. F." he said and stood up.

Frank looked at him, then made it to the bathroom door. "Columbia!"

Riff raised an eyebrow. Sarah-Anne watched Frank go. She wondered which guy's it was, Frank's or Eddie's.

"Uh, just a minute, Frank-" Columbia replied, then wretched suddenly.

Magenta bit her fist a little nervously, worried for her best and only good friend. LP didn't seem to mind anything going on around her as she got a taste of culture. Riff watched as Eddie followed Frank. Sarah-Anne ate her pasta slowly and worriedly, worried for the groupie.

"Babe, you okay?" Eddie asked her.

Columbia wretched up a little more and caught her breath. "Okay... I think it's all over..." she wheezed a little.

Frank knocked on the door a bit. "I know Magenta made her infamous meatloaf for dinner again the other day, but its not that bad!"

Magenta deeply scowled at him, her eyes nearly looking like daggers, then turned back to continue to eat. Eddie looked at Frank like he had grown another head. Riff ate still. Miracle pushed her plate away a little, full now. Sarah-Anne was eating slowly, still worried for the pink/red haired groupie.

Frank looked at him, then back at the door. "Collie?"

Columbia flushed the toilet and came out, looking woozy. "Sarah-Anne, thank you for the meal... I just need to lie down now..." she looked like she was about to pass out and drop in the middle of the floor.

Magenta cringed, seeing Columbia in such a state, she was paler than her and Riff's mother. That could not be good for an Earth girl.

"Aww, poor Aunty!" LP cried.

Eddie had lifted Columbia up gently before Frank could even blink. He then started to make his way to get Columbia sorted out. Riff hid a smirk as he waited for Frank's reaction, though he didn't like the fact his sister's friend wasn't very well.

Miracle nodded. "Poor Aunty Columbia..." she said, softly.

Magenta hugged the girls to let them know Columbia was going to be okay. Miracle decided to stop sulking for now and hugged her mother back.

Sarah-Anne nodded at the girl and then got an idea. "I'll be up with something to help after i serve the dessert." she promised.

Columbia mumbled a bit while she seemed to have blacked out once she was in Eddie's grasp.

Frank watched them leave and went back to the table. He then went to Riff's chair. "You're unclogging that thing first thing tomorrow."

Riff looked stoic again and nodded, knowing it was better to agree than to make trouble when Frank was mad.

"Dessert?" LP looked over. "What is dessert?"

"Dessert is the thing you usually have after a main course... Pudding!" Sarah-Anne said, finishing with another name of what it was called.

"Pudding? I think I've heard of that." LP thought about it.

"Oh, yes, Columbia vould have it all the time vhen she would get cravings." Magenta agreed, sounding familiar as well.

Miracle looked at her.

Sarah-Anne looked at the empty plates, and then those that still had a little food. She smiled at the three girls, well one woman and two girls, "Almost done?" she asked softly. She also looked at Frank.

"It's quite good." Magenta assured her daughter.

"Almost." LP smiled, never getting enough of the noodles and the cheese sauce.

Sarah-Anne nodded and smiled. "Okay, Bella..." she said.

Frank formed a smile. "So responsible you've been lately..." he then leaned forward with an eager smile. "I shall reward you..."

Riff looked at Frank, if he meant what Riff thought he meant then no thank you.

Frank chuckled and suddenly he licked Riff's forehead.

Riff backed away from Frank, almost falling off his chair but not quite. He was disgusted "If you have to lick someone, lick her..." he muttered under his breath, glancing at Sarah-Anne.

"Oh, admit it, you liked it." Frank quietly purred to him.

It was probably a good thing Magenta didn't see that, she would probably beat up the transvestite.

Miracle stuck her tongue out. "Ewww..." she squeaked seeing what Frank had done.

LP covered her eyes and winced, finishing her dinner at last. "Daddy!"

Riff gave him the 'stink-eye', would be one of the only times he was justified to do it to Frank's face. "No, I didn't... If you have to o stuff like that do it to her..." he muttered once again, and this time gave a point to Sarah-Anne.

Frank harrumphed at him, then glanced at Sarah-Anne. He then went to sit back down.

Miracle shook her head to try and get the gross image out of it, only succeeding in making her headache come back a little. LP shuddered a bit and hoped it wouldn't ruin her appetite for this dessert. Sarah-Anne looked confused at what the girls and Riff were disgusted out. She however took the plates and then started to serve dessert.

Magenta saw everyone looked disgusted and saw Frank had a smile on his face. "Vhat did you do?" she scolded him firmly.

"Why do you insist I did something?" Frank asked her with an amused smile.

Riff glared quickly at Frank and then nodded his thanks to Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne served everyone a bit and then had some spare for Eddie and Columbia later. She smiled at Frank, also not having seen the licking thing.

Frank smiled pleasantly at her, then looked at the pudding. "What kind do you call this, Sarah-Anne?"

LP looked very intrigued and was ready to eat.

Magenta already recognized the substance and quickly devoured it, but not too quick to give herself a stomach ache. Riff poked at it a second and then tried it. Miracle tried a little and scrunched up her nose.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "It's Tiramisu, a kind of coffee dessert, but it's suitable for kids too..." she explained and sat down too.

LP didn't like the idea of coffee, but gave it a try anyway. "It's okay..."

"Collie vould probably like this." Magenta suggested, eating her sample.

Frank seemed to have eaten it with little to no hesitation, but never commented about it. He must have liked it since he was moaning with pleasure.

Riff looked at it, not giving anything away. Miracle pushed her's towards whoever wanted it, sending an apolgetic look to Sarah-Anne. LP wasn't sure whether she liked the pudding or not.

Sarah-Anne just smiled at the girl, she then looked at Magenta. "I've saved her and Eddie some..." she informed the woman. Frank's compliment by the mist made her blush from the back of her neck to the top of her ears.

Frank smirked at her blushing and nearly had a full grin. Riff finished his. Miracle smiled back at Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne ate hers, trying to hide her blush. She smiled though at the ones who enjoyed it. She felt happy she had made a meal that everyone liked.

Magenta yawned a little and rested her head on Riff's shoulder. She was really full now and enjoyed the meal. Riff took Magenta's hand. Magenta woke up, smiling at him and licked her lips a little looking into his gaze. LP put her hands in her pockets, kicking her legs as dinner was dying down. Miracle smiled at LP. LP looked back at Miracle, smiling.

Frank wiped his mouth once he finished his dinner. "Quite a little chef, are we?" he winked at Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne giggled, blushing again. "Grazie..." she said softly. She finished her Tiramasu and took the empty and finished plates and then sat down for a moment and had a sip of her wine.

Frank smiled and stood up. "Riff, remember, you're needed upstairs."

Riff looked at Frank and nodded shortly, still disgusted by the man though. Magenta frowned instantly.

"I'm sorry Magenta, but your brother and I have important business to discuss." Frank glared at her frown, then smiled once Sarah-Anne left to take care of the dishes for them.

Sarah-Anne cleaned her fingers off and then started to tidy up after all her cooking in the kitchen. Riff sighed slightly and looked at Frank. He resignedly and reluctantly stood up. Magenta stroked his hair a little and watched him leave, feeling very sad.

Frank smirked, grabbed Riff's hand. "Sarah-Anne, I'll be upstairs if you need me!" he called to the kitchen before leaving.

Sarah-Anne looked as Frank stood up. She gave a smile and stood up to tidy up the plates to take them to the kitchen. She stopped Miracle's Tiramisu from falling but got a little on her fingers as she did.

Riff tried to pry his hand free while making it seem like he wasn't. Magenta whimpered, batting her eye lashes.

"Let go!" Frank growled, taking Riff away and sending him up to the lab. "We need to run some X-rays on Rocky Horror to see if he'll be a suitable creation for me."

Riff glared at Frank.

* * *

><p>"So, vhat are ve going to do now?" Miracle asked LP.<p>

"Why don't we play a game?" LP shrugged to her friend.

"Okay." Miracle chirped.

LP giggled a little. "What do you wanna play?"

Miracle smiled. "Let's go and play tea parties or something." she suggested.

LP shrugged. "Okay."

"You are excused." Magenta turned to the girls.

LP nodded and left with Miracle. Miracle hugged her mother and then went out to play with LP.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie took Columbia to her room. He then settled her into bed.

"Thank you, Eddie... I feel terrible..." Columbia said, dryly and weak, unusual for her usual speaking patterns.

Eddie stroked her hair and her face. "Rest up, babe, I'm sure you'll be okay, I'll make sure of it..." he said.

"I'm sure too, my ma always felt a lot better after she'd get some sleep after the sickness when she was havin' my brothers." Columbia cracked a weak smile for him.

Eddie sat on the bed next to her. "I'll sit with ya, Babe..." he told her.

"Oh, Eddie, you don't haveta." Columbia cooed gently.

"I want ta." he told her, as he stroked her arm.

"Aw..." Columbia smiled brightly at him.

Eddie smiled roguishly though it was only how he liked to smile around Columbia.

"That food was so good too..." Columbia whimpered a little.

Eddie looked at his girl. "I'm sure she'll make it again sometime." he said.

Columbia smiled at him, nearly falling back asleep. Eddie relaxed a little. Columbia yawned a bit and snuggled down in the bed. Eddie smiled down at her.

"I think I'm gonna rest..." Columbia yawned a little with her voice cracking and got comfortable. "You can stay if you want..."

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne glanced at the kitchen door. She smiled slightly and continued to tidy up. Sarah-Anne soon had the dishes done.<p>

Magenta came in to wash dishes, but she saw Sarah-Anne already doing so. Magenta cackled and folded her arms in amusement. "Vhere vere you vhen I took this job?"

Sarah-Anne looked at her with a smile. The smile showed she was only joking when she said this, as she liked the woman. Magenta was nice, and motherly and seemed like she'd make a good friend. "I was still in diapers..." she said, her tone also showing she was only nicely joking.

Magenta lightly laughed. "Vell, it feels nice to have somevun else do the chores for a change."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "Well, I'll help as much as I can," she told Magenta. She then just finished the last dish and then gave a cheeky smile, grabbing some of the bubbles in her hands.

Magenta smiled at her. "Thank you, Sarah-Anne."

Sarah-Anne gave a fake sigh. "Don't thank me yet..." she said, slowly. She then threw the bubbles at Magenta, a cheeky smile on her face.

Magenta jumped back a little, surprised from the bubbles. "Hey!" she called, teasingly, seeing that Sarah-Anne was joking.

Sarah-Anne giggled. "What are ya gonna do about it?" she asked, grabbing another handful.

Magenta grabbed herself some bubbles and playfully threw some. "Suffer my bubbly vrath!"

Sarah-Anne giggled. "No!" she playfully called out though not loudly. She threw the bubbles in her hand at Magenta.

Magenta laughed and put some in the girl's hair. This was the most active and much fun she had since she had come to the castle with her brother and Frank. Other times she was often stiff and strict. Sarah-Anne giggled and returned the favor. She then looked at the bubbly mess around them, still giggling.

"Oh, my." Magenta cried, but laughed, having a lot of fun.

Sarah-Anne shrugged at the mess and even splashed Magenta with a little water, also having fun.

Magenta sputtered and dried her hair. "Silly voman."

Sarah-Anne smiled. "You love me really." she teased.

Magenta smirked and lightly rolled her eyes. "You are full of the surprises, Sarah-Anne. I'm going to check on Columbia and get some rest, I vill see you later."

Sarah-Anne held up a finger. "Wait a moment..." she said and then got some saltine crackers and a bottle of ginger ale. "Here, if she gets sick again she should drink and eat these..." she told Magenta, before starting to tidy up the mess from the bubbles and water.

Magenta took the things. "Thank you, I'm sure she vould appreciate it. Good night, Sarah-Anne."

Sarah-Anne smiled. "It's okay, good night, Magenta." she said, as she tidied up.

Magenta smiled back, bobbed her head, then went to her shared bedroom with the groupie. Sarah-Anne nodded once more and then soon had the thing cleared up. She then went to change into her pajama's and maybe, perhaps, do a little exploring to get used to the castle. Magenta went to her bedroom and shut the door gently, hoping Columbia wouldn't have night terrors or anything. Sarah-Anne got into her pajama's and the robe and did what she had planned, the exploring.

* * *

><p>Frank handed Riff an X-Ray plug to examine the corpse's lifeless body to see if he still had any functional organs. Riff went to get the body out of the freezer first. He would wait until Frank was kind of busy and see how he felt about Sarah-Anne and Columbia, maybe seeing if he could sort something out.<p>

Frank helped him set the body on a metal table and put on his goggles, giving Riff a pair. He turned out the light. "X-RAY ON!" he commanded.

Riff went over and turned it on, after putting the goggles on.

Frank bowed his head and looked over the X-ray results. "Do you think his brain will still be functional even if he's dead now?"

"No, Master, the brains are the first thing to go..." the handyman said.

Frank sighed. "We'll have to find a new one... But where?"

Riff didn't answer, as they'd only be able to use a human brain, and there were only two to hand.

Eddie was treating Columbia to the song he promised her, once she was awake. Columbia fell asleep gently and hummed a little to the beats in her head that she could hear, even if she wasn't all there. Eddie stopped once he heard Columbia falling asleep. Columbia turned in her sleep, and slept like a cute little baby girl. Eddie decided to start to settle down too.

Frank hummed a bit and heard Eddie practicing his sax in the distance. He turned his head to the beat and smirked devilishly. "I think I have an idea..."

Riff looked at him.

Frank kept his grin, not caring for Columbia's thoughts or feelings toward this. "Get him once he's asleep, we'll cut out half of his brain and place it in Rocky."

Riff narrowed his eyes behind the goggles. "What about Columbia?" he asked, knowing he'd have to do it anyway if Frank ordered him to do it.

"She'll be fine, besides Eddie deserves it for being brought into my house without my permission, freeze Eddie's body after the surgery, we'll do what we can with him later." Frank demanded, then snapped his fingers. "Go fetch. And it's almost Sunday."

Riff didn't want to do it but had to. So he did. Frank hushed Riff and handed him a needle to inject Eddie with to make him completely numb during the removal of his brain. Riff scowled slightly, but injected the boy who he had taken. Frank grew very eager and was ready for this to happen. it was going to be the most perfect Transylvanian convention of all time. Even better than his mother' and father's when they would have them and send him and his sister to their aunt. Frank knew it would be perfect though because he's a Furter and all Furter's are perfect.

* * *

><p>LP skipped happily along the tiled floor of the castle as they went to play some games together before they would go to bed. "Ya think we'll make some new friends at Daddy's party? You're my best one, I promise not to replace you if I find a new one..."<p>

Miracle skipped alongside LP. "Ve may do, but neither of us vill replace the other." she said, linking arms carefully with her best friend.

"I'm glad you live with us, Miracle, we'll never get lonely." LP smiled, now growing accustomed to Miracle's accent and didn't seem to let it affect her anymore. She loved the way it sounded, it was like Magenta's lullabies with Riff's calm voice mixed together.

Miracle smiled. "Can you imagine if ve vere teenagers and at your father's party vhen ve first met?" she asked.

"That would probably be a night out we would remember for a long, long time. It'd be funny if other humans we didn't even know came here besides Aunty Columbia and Miss Sarah-Anne." LP laughed a little at the possibilities.

Miracle giggled. "They'd probably not know vhat's happening." she said.

"You know what would be a good prank? Get two humans to come here by accident and just freak them out." LP suggested with mischievous giggles.

"How about that voman and that man?" Miracle asked, giggling.

"Which ones?" LP wondered who she meant. "The one we pranked on the telephone?"

"Yeah." Miracle nodded, grinning.

"Okay, but how do we get them to come here?" LP asked, sounding excited about this scheme.

Miracle grinned. "Vell, I know couples like that get married vhen they're in love, maybe ve could put pins in the road the night of the party, and make a fake map for them?" she suggested.

"I heard that the church the our parents and Aunt Columbia dress up like Earth people and try to get humans to come visit with Daddy being Daddy," LP thought a little more. "I heard there are two Earth people getting married on a church day named Betty Monroe and Ralph Hapschatt. Maybe that Brad person and his female know them."

Miracle grinned. "If ve go and help Uncle Frank, and the others, maybe ve can svitch the map for the fake too..." she said. "Or convince them to keep an eye out for the Brad man and the voman..." she then said.

"Ooh, decisions..." LP thought hard about what could happen to trick these innocent, healthy, 'kids'.

Miracle giggled again.

LP looked at the phone book to look for the human they called by the name of Brad Majors and looked him up on the castle computer to show a picture. She flinched slightly at the brightness, then looked, feeling intrigued. "Wow... This Earthling is NOT hideous..." she sounded rather aroused.

Miracle glanced at LP oddly. She however looked too and shrugged.

LP looked back at her. "It says he went to high school with Hapschatt and Monroe and he plans on visiting the church for their wedding with his high school sweetheart with a hideous Earth girl named Janet Weiss."

Miracle nodded. She didn't like the look of Janet either.

LP grunted a little and bit her lip. "I think they'd be better victims of our pranks than Hapschatt and Monroe, wouldn't you think?"

Miracle nodded. "Yeah..." she said.

LP nodded, taking photographs of them and hiding them in her jacket pocket. "Silly humans!" she giggled evilly.

Miracle chuckled. "They can be stupid sometimes..." she chuckled.

"How much you wanna bet they'll come to a castle for a telephone?" LP laughed. Even if the castle DID have a telephone, it's pretty humorous to expect one at a castle. She laughed a bit, then noticed Sarah-Anne coming their way.

Miracle giggled too.

Sarah-Anne, seeing the girls, smiled at them. "What are you two up to?" she asked, her voice showing that she was only curious, not prying though.

LP giggled a little innocently. "Nothing... Miracle's being silly again."

Miracle pretended to look affronted. "I am not!" she gasped. She smiled at LP though, to show the joke.

Sarah-Anne chuckled slightly. "Okay, it's getting late, so do you girls want a story then before you go to sleep?" she asked, softly.

LP giggled between her fingers. Her eyes lit up once Sarah-Anne mentioned something that made a child her age's eyes twinkle. "Story?"

Miracle smiled and nodded. "Yes, please..." she said and then grabbed one of Sarah-Anne's hands.

Sarah-Anne nodded to LP. "Yes, sweetie, a story." she said, smiling to both girls though.

LP smiled, feeling rather excited. "Okay, a story, but nothing too mushy or too scary." she wiggled out her pinky. "Do you promise?"

Sarah-Anne linked pinkies with LP and promised before unhooking the pinkies and held the younger girl's hand. Miracle smiled and pulled them both along gently, or tried to. LP giggled and followed Sarah-Anne to hers and Miracle's room. Sarah-Anne smiled at the girls, they were quite cute. Miracle smiled, she rarely got a story from anyone. She did understand that her parents liked to spend the evening time alone together when they could.

* * *

><p>"What kind of stories do you know?" LP asked, sitting up in her bed, not ready to fall asleep.<p>

Miracle looked at Sarah-Anne also wondering what stories the woman knew.

Sarah-Anne put a finger to her chin as she thought. "Well, I know fairy tales, or there is things from Shakespeare like: Hamlet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, and Romeo and Juliet..." she said to begin with.

"I wonder about this Midsummer Night's Dream." LP sounded more curious about that story more than the other ones the human woman had listed.

Miracle settled down to listen. Sarah-Anne explained what it was first. How it was about fairies, and had Oberon and Tatiana the king and queen of the fairies and some in their court. LP got comfortable too, gripping the end of her top blanket, feeling excited for the story. Miracle smiled. Sarah-Anne told them the story of A Midsummer's Night Dream.

She did all different voices and made it seem more romantic using her tone of voice. LP giggled at the different character voices and buried herself in her warm sheets. Miracle closed her eyes, imagining the world that Sarah-Anne's storytelling and voices spun. Sarah-Anne even did hand movements as she told the story, almost getting lost in her own world herself. LP did the same, nearly falling asleep. Miracle soon fell asleep. LP fell asleep too, sleeping like a baby.

Sarah-Anne left the girls' room and smiled softly. They were such sweet girls. LP slept softly, feeling like she had a motherless void filled in her emotional soul. Miracle smiled in her sleep. LP smiled in her sleep, feeling safe and warm. Miracle smiled in her sleep. LP smiled in her sleep, feeling safe and warm. Sarah-Anne hummed a soft tune. She loved kids and felt pleased that she had a chance to spend time with some.

* * *

><p>Riff came back with both Eddie and the brain, putting said man into the freezer. He had left a moment to get the necessary tools and didn't realize Eddie had managed to write a note for his uncle. Frank felt a little squeamish at some points. He found a piece of scrap paper that was written in either his favorite shade of lipstick or blood, unknowing it was written by Eddie and tossed it out the open window and the late fall wind caught it, blowing it farther away from the castle. Riff was calm about it, though he was disgusted with Frank.<p>

"Careful Riff, I don't want my darling baby to wake up a deadbeat." Frank said, softly like a paranoid mother worried about her child, which Frank pretty much acted like one all the time.

Riff looked at Frank. "Master, you know I wouldn't purposely sabotage the creation..." he said, though he had decided he would take matters into his own hands if the mission failed completely.

"You better not, or else you and the whip are gonna have a little roll in the hay if you catch my drift." Frank nearly scolded him.

Columbia rolled in her sleep, feeling something wrong, and not just inside of her, but something emotional. Magenta stayed by her side just in case something would go horribly bad in her condition.

Riff nodded once and took the time to be extra careful. He was skilled though.

Frank smiled, still eager and ready to show his friends from back home this embarking journey into this planet with no one suspecting a thing. "Oh, I feel I should tell Mother about this!" he beamed, really excited for the rebirth of Rocky Horror to become his playmate whenever he would be bored or needed to relieve his tension.

Riff looked at Frank, but concentrated back on sorting out the brain. Frank sounded very eager. He would've had Rocky be reborn right now, but he wanted to wait until he had a chance to do it with a captive audience.

Riff asked Frank respectfully about what his master thought of Sarah-Anne and his groupie, while the man seemed more likely to talk.

"Sarah-Anne and Columbia?" Frank thought before he answered. "Well.. I've known Columbia longer and she's pretty young and hip... I could make her a lot happier than Eddie, I know I could... She's better in bed than Eddie ever was... Sarah-Anne has something though, like it makes me feel there might be something there that wasn't there before..."

Riff raised an eyebrow, but his face was looking at his work so Frank wouldn't have seen it. "Well, Master, it seems like Miss Sarah-Anne likes you too, as well as Columbia does in her way..." he said.

"I also have these strange sensation in my chest," Frank explained, cupping his breast. "It feels warm suddenly and I find my hearts beating faster than before... They usually only do that when I have Magenta, or Columbia, sometimes even you when you spend the night in my bed..."

Riff gave a half smile, he knew what the hearts beating faster was like. "I see..." Riff said, respectfully but in a knowing tone.

"Something about Earthlings intrigue me, Riff Raff..." Frank continued to be deep in thought about Sarah-Anne. "They're easy...They're simple... Some are positively revolting, but some just amuse me..."

Riff finished attaching it so it would work. "And our 'guest'?" he asked, slowly.

"I think she could be a good use of my minion-ship," Frank smiled, stepping forward, his heels clicking across the tiled floor. He then glanced down to see Rocky's cold, lifeless body still in death and taking the big sleep. "Soon, little Rocky Horror, you will be all mine..."

Riff rolled his eyes a little, but not in a way Frank could see.

"When do you think he'll be set? It'll be almost time for the convention." Frank asked his assistant, never taking his eyes off of Rocky.

"The night of the convention... Everything will be ready then, for him to come to life..." Riff informed Frank.

"Excellent, I can't wait to see everybody's face once they see this creature destined to be born," Frank sighed, feeling accomplished, even if he didn't really do anything, but give orders to everyone. "You ever think you should get a tan, Riff Raff?"

"No, Master, I just burn..." the handyman said.

"Shame..." Frank played with the handyman's hair. "You never did like the sun... Oh well, you're going out in the sun for when we go to that church."

Riff resisted the urge to get out of Frank's way and get out of there.

Frank smiled at him, then went to his bed. "Well, I'm exhausted. I better get my beauty sleep in time for the creation to be born. I can't wait for the convention, I just hope no one messes up and embarrasses me. Especially your daughter," he glanced right back at the handyman. "I wouldn't want her to have an unfortunate accident if she were to screw things up with my daughter..."

Riff stiffened and then narrowed his eyes slightly. How dare Frank threaten his daughter.

Frank got himself in his robe, night clothes and wiped his face with cream and curled up his hair. "I could kiss me... But I'd fall in love!"

Riff had to tidy up and then put Rocky somewhere so he wouldn't decompose but the brain wouldn't die off. Frank got himself comfortable and tucked himself into his bed. He hoped that once after Rocky was born he wouldn't have to sleep in it alone anymore. No guessing who or what he was dreaming of with the party coming up. He hoped Sarah-Anne would also like it, even if she wouldn't understand many of the things going around in it.


	13. Chapter 13

Columbia wandered alone in the hall after leaving the bathroom. She then ran into her best friend's brother. "Oh, Riff Raff, you scared me!" she squeaked, but not loud enough to alarm the others.

Riff looked at Columbia. "Sorry..." he drawled in his monotone.

Columbia sounded a little bit healthier than she did before. "Yeah, well, excuse you! I'm having a hard enough time carrying a bab..." she stopped herself from using the B word around him. He hadn't known. "Uhh... Go to bed!" she quickly turned away from him.

Riff raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "I won't tell the Master, don't worry..." he said. He then patted her shoulder before walking off.

Columbia smiled at him. "Thanks Riffy... if ya weren't Maggie's brother, I'd kiss ya."

Riff raised an eyebrow, but merely called out over his shoulder as he walked out. "Good night, Columbia..." he said.

Columbia looked back at him with a smile, then kept walking along. Riff headed to his room, knowing that there probably wouldn't be a chance to spend time with Magenta this late-of night.

* * *

><p>Magenta came out of her shared bedroom and yawned a bit. She ran into Sarah-Anne without noticing and backed up a little bit. "Oh, excuse me."<p>

Sarah-Anne luckily caught herself before she fell. She rubbed her nose and giggled. "It's okay..." she told the red-headed domestic.

Magenta smiled at her a little gently. "Are the girls asleep?" she seemed shocked that they were in bed already and fast asleep.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Yes, they're fast asleep," she said. "I told them a story and they fell asleep just as I finished." she then informed the woman.

"Vow..." Magenta sounded astounded. "Sometimes either my stories are too scary or they just vanna stay up... Kids, if they don't vant naps, I just say give them to the grown-ups."

"Well, I've always wanted kids myself," the younger girl said, then running a hand through her hair. "Would you like a cup of something warm before turning in?" she asked Magenta then.

"I vouldn't mind a quvick cup of varm tea before I go back," Magenta shrugged with a smile. "I'll make it."

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Okay," she said, linking her arm with the woman's.

Magenta glanced at the arm linking. "Vhat are you doing?"

Sarah-Anne looked at her. "Linking arms, it's a thing that friends do." she informed her.

"Oh." Magenta shrugged with a smile and linked arms together.

Sarah-Anne led to the kitchen, still by the side of Magenta linked arms still. Magenta went to the kitchen and took out some honey. Her voice and throat were a little sore lately, so she got some tea for her warm honey to soothe herself. Sarah-Anne popped the kettle on though to start it off for Magenta.

Magenta smiled, taking it and making her glass of tea. "So, you're not from Denton, are you?" she asked, taking a sip.

Sarah-Anne poured herself a cup too. "No, I'm from Italy," she told the woman.

"Yes, it's strange to not be from around here," Magenta related, even if she wasn't from Italy, she could understand how Sarah-Anne could feel lost and unsure about her placement in the world.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yeah... Oh, and did Columbia like her ginger ale and crackers?" she asked her.

"Yes, she really did, she should be all alright in the morning. She vas turning paler than me and that can't be healthy!"

"That's good, glad it helped her a bit..." Sarah-Anne said softly, drinking her tea.

"Yeah, her stomach growled a little, but I think she'll be fine by morning." Magenta smiled back.

Sarah-Anne smiled at the woman. "Do you want some help with breakfast tomorrow?" she asked her.

Magenta beamed. "I vould like that."

Sarah-Anne nodded and smiled. "Okay, just get me up when you get up then." she said.

"No problem," Magenta smiled. "Vould you like anything else vith your tea before I go? I'd love to get you some?" she asked because she had something secret in mind, but was so clever at disguising herself that Sarah-Anne hopefully wouldn't seem to even notice.

Sarah-Anne looked at her cup, and then Magenta. "Sure..." she said with a smile, not guessing that Magenta was planning something.

Magenta took the cup gently and filled it with more tea and something secret to make Sarah-Anne force herself into Frank's bedroom. That way she could have alone time with Riff instead of sleeping far away from him in the castle. Once Magenta finished the cup, she turned happily and handed the cup. "Here you go!"

Sarah-Anne took the cup happily. "Thank you," she said and then blew on it to cool down a second before taking a big sip of it. She didn't taste the difference really.

"Tastes good, huh?" Magenta asked with a wicked smile which terrified her enemies.

"Mm-hmm..." Sarah-Anne hummed, taking a bigger drink of her tea this time. She smiled as she drank.

Magenta smiled. "Do you vant to go upstairs to see Frank now?' she asked with a malicious grin, almost as if she could kill the girl, but she wasn't going to.

Sarah-Anne put down her finished cup and stood up, nodding. "Okay." she said, cheerfully. She smiled at Magenta.

Magenta smiled back and ushered her to the elevator to go see Frank. Sarah-Anne followed without question. It was slightly hazy but she didn't care. A goofy smile was on her face. Magenta laughed a little to herself, then quickly collected herself and got to bed. But before that she would visit her favorite and only older brother. Frank was sleeping soundly with his erotic nightmares and sensual daydreams. He knew this was going to be the best convention ever with Rocky Horror there with him. there he went again, thinking of only himself despite the cries and pleas of his servants wanting to back home to Transylvania.

* * *

><p>The sweet transvestite kept sleeping soundly. He however, felt a disturbance and sat up in his bed, moving his eye mask over his forehead. "Who's there?"<p>

Sarah-Anne smiled, both serenely and goofily. "I wanted to see you, Dr. Frank-" she said, happily, using part of what she normally called him and part what Magenta had implanted in her mind.

Frank sat up in his bed. "Sarah-Anne?" he sounded curious and slightly scared someone came after him rather than him being the predator.

"Uh-huh, it's me, Dr Frank." Sarah-Anne said sweetly and came more into view.

Frank felt funny deep inside his stomach and crossed his legs with a smirk. "Naughty... Coming into my room in the middle of the night like that..." he tutted, playfully.

Sarah-Anne blushed but gave a cheeky smile. She didn't fight against his hold, as she ended up in his lap.

"Well, hello there..." Frank growled passionately.

"Hello..." Sarah-Anne repeated, her voice rather sweet, sounding a little naive, but also innocent.

"Are you a bad girl?" Frank asked teasingly.

Sarah-Anne tilted her head, as if she were thinking about it. To her hazy mind it seemed Frank wanted her to agree so with that thought nodded, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him. Frank smiled, wrapping his arm around her and looking into her eyes with his hearts melting. He was practically in love with her. Sarah-Anne blushed slightly, this one crossing her nose a little. She smiled back a little though. Frank sweetly kissed her and found himself deeply attracted and enjoying himself. Sarah-Anne melted into the kiss, thanks to whatever Magenta had put in her tea, though her innocence still shone through. Frank moaned and quickly devoured her.

Once again Sarah-Anne did not protest. Frank was thrilled to have her to himself as of right now and never let her go until he got really exhausted and had a flaw he had never had in his life. He fell asleep while the activity. Sarah-Anne wondered what the heck had happened, though she giggled a little at how Frank had fallen asleep. Frank smiled in his sleep, feeling a great dream coming on. Sarah-Anne shrugged slightly to herself and wiggled until she was in a more comfy position to sleep. Frank kept holding her in his sleep. He must have worked up a sexual appetite over Rocky and just tuckered himself out. Sarah-Anne closed her eyes and rested her head comfortably on Frank's shoulder. Frank cooed and nuzzled with her in his sleep.

Columbia went back to her shared bedroom, not really noticing or minding that Magenta was missing.

* * *

><p>Riff was sorting out his bed.<p>

"Hey, slick..." an exotic accent crawled into Riff's ears wearing her favorite see through nightgown.

Riff slowly turned around, his smirk/smile twitching in the corners of his mouth. "I wonder who that could be..." he drawled.

Magenta came in, striking a seductive pose and exposing a lot of skin toward her brother.

Riff's eyes glowed in appreciation. "Well... It seems like the vision from my dreams has appeared in my room..." he said in the most seductive way he could.

"Is that right?" Magenta whispered right into his ear, giving him a cold chill down his spine.

Riff grabbed Magenta gently but firmly and pulled her to him. "Yes, it is..." he almost growled, but in a good way.

"Toucha me, Riffy... I vanna be dirty..." Magenta cackled, and happy to be with him instead of them stuck with chores. At least they got to clean up together when possible.

Riff ran his hand up and down her side tantalizingly.

* * *

><p>LP couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning in her bed, whining a little. It was a great bedtime story, but something was nagging at her to stay awake.<p>

Miracle mumbled in her own sleep.

LP couldn't take it anymore, so despite what she was told to, she got up and left the room for something.

Miracle groaned slightly. She shifted and opened an eye.

LP wandered the castle in the dark, looking for something to help her sleep. She wandered about, found herself going past Miracle's father's room.

"Sometimes I vant to kill Frank for all he's made us do, I doubt he'll let us go home after this mess." Magenta said, kind of like an exposition.

Riff nodded, agreeing.

LP overheard that and cupped her mouth in shock and worry.

"if his mission is a failure, you should use that laser you secretly packed." Magenta hinted, laughing.

Riff couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is terrible," LP whispered to herself, sliding against the wall. "I gotta tell someone!" she quickly rushed back to her bedroom to warn Miracle.

Magenta laughed at the thought of the man she hated being tortured and killed while they return back home. Hopefully after the convention they would have a chance to do so. Riff inwardly worried, he had practically killed Eddie because of Frank's orders and he was worried about telling Magenta in case she fell out with him. Magenta enjoyed the comfort and buried her face in his chest, holding him and nearly falling asleep.

Riff held her to him, still awake worrying but not allowing his body to show the worry. Magenta fell asleep with her gentle snore. Riff looked down at Magenta, wondering what he was going to say. Magenta moaned in her sleep and played with his hair. She could not have been all asleep if she was doing that. Riff looked down at her again and then decided to try and sleep.

Miracle was tangled in her cover, almost like a burrito.

"Miracle! Miracle, wake up! Our worst fears have been realized!" LP tried to shake and wake the blonde girl awake.

Miracle yelped and fell off the bed still like a burrito.

LP cupped her mouth nervously. "Miracle...?"

Miracle gave a nervous chuckle and small whine. "Uh... A little help?" she asked, from the floor.

LP came closer and took her hand to gently pull her upward on her feet. "You must've slept a lot better than I did." she joked a bit, then she stopped. Why was she making jokes at a time like this?

Miracle managed to untangle herself as LP helped her up. "Vhat is happening?" she asked her best friend.

"It's your parents, they wanna kill my Daddy!" LP cried, biting her lip in worry and scaredness of what she heard with her own ears.

Miracle looked at her, her face turning serious. "Vhat?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I heard them, I swear," LP's eyes looked like puppy eyes. "They say if Daddy doesn't let us return to Transylvania, your daddy'll KILL him!"

Columbia winced for some reason as LP said that, but was in her own bed, fast asleep.

Miracle hugged her. "I von't allow it..." she soothed her best friend. She didn't know about the threat that Frank had hung over Riff's head either.

"I swear Miracle, I heard it..." LP whimpered.

"I trust you, LP... And I promise it von't happen." the blonde girl said softly.

LP felt a little safer. She really looked up to Miracle since she was a little bit older than her. She smiled and hugged her back. "Well, hopefully we can go back home after Daddy's party..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is where the Denton Affair comes in and it gets a little weird from here. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>A few months later came a day that would be fortuitous for some and not so for others. A girl in a plain dress stood by two people dressed like Amish farmers. And a woman stood too, but by a priest, her hair hidden under her plain headscarf. A man in a tux and with a kilt stood beside a man that was obviously the groom. He smiled and made sure his glasses were on his face. There were two girls dressed in festive dresses.<p>

One of the girls had her hair puffed with a big hair bow and wore a garland green dress with white dress shoes. The other girl seemed to have been dressed like a farmer's daughter of sort. There was an old spinster organizing the two of them while there was a wedding to be celebrated and the priest was in the back. One of the noticeable bridesmaids was dressed in pink with a white hat and had flowers, but not as big as a bunch of the bride's bouquet.

One girl, who was Miracle, looked up at the 'old spinster'. Her hair was made to look too cute-sy for her taste. The farmer stood staring straight ahead. The man in the kilt patted the groom on the back after the photo was taken. The farmer's wife stood with him and hated that she had to take a photo. The spinster whispered to the girls, then went to take a photograph with the married couple. The pink girl went to the scene, very happy and was happy she caught the bride's bouquet.

"Why do we have to dress like this?" the preacher's daughter spoke up, revealing she was LP. "I feel like a dork! Didja set the pins out to pop someone's tires for tonight?"

Miracle nodded. "Yeah... They're all set, only bike tires can go vithout popping." she said, quietly.

"That should be good for Daddy's visiting friends." LP nodded, feeling super.

The preacher of the church came in, revealing to be Frank without makeup and his hair styled differently. "Girls... We must prepare for the convention."

Miracle nodded following Frank.

As soon as the others had moved away from the man with glasses went up to the woman in pink. "Janet... I have something to say..." he said.

"Yes, Brad?" the woman, Janet, beamed once her name was called.

The farmer's wife, revealing to be Magenta went inside to clean up the church. The old spinster was actually Columbia and she went in as well. Riff did his acting very well.

"I really liked the skillful way, you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet..." Brad told Janet.

"Oh, oh, Brad..." Janet deeply blushed and buried her face in the bride's bouquet she was rewarded.

Brad got down on one knee and proposed to Janet. Janet agreed and fawned over the ring, it was better than the bride's. They were indeed in sweet, sugar coated, diabetes tested love. Brad hugged Janet after they ended down on their knees. Miracle felt queasy at their actions. LP looked at the kiss and was fuming at the woman for getting that kiss while the others stared blankly. Miracle was helping Frank. Sarah-Anne, who had kind of became someone much tamer than she had been before, but still quite innocent, was now making sure they weren't discovered as not actually meant to being there. The farmer, the spinster, and the farmer's wife glanced at the humans proclaiming their love for each other as they prepared for a funeral coming in as soon as they would leave.

Frank looked at the humans and rolled his eyes at them. "Are you ready for your first party, Sarah-Anne?" he grinned at his minion.

Sarah-Anne nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yes, Dr. Furter..." she said softly, only loud enough for them to hear.

"Any questions about it?" Frank asked her in a hushed tone, ready to prepare her for anything about it since it was her first. He remembered when Columbia was still new about it too.

"Is there anything I shouldn't do, and what do I wear?" the girl asked quietly.

"Well, don't interrupt me when I sing my song, and I have something that can make you look like a conventionalist." Frank offered with a slight smile. His grin didn't seem so big and extreme without his makeup.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Okay, Dr. Furter." she said. She then smiled sweetly at him. She really liked the man and did recognize it now.

"Would you like to wear it?" Frank offered.

"It's alright with me, plus it'll help you blend in," Frank told her with a delicate smile. "S-So you don't feel left out being new to it and all... These are my close personal friends from way back home." He still hadn't told her, even for months that she had stayed with them, that he and the others were aliens. Except for Columbia.

Sarah-Anne gently put a hand on his arm. "Thank you." she said with a smile.

"No problem, I take good care of my guests with my hospitality." Frank said, pronouncing that word oddly.

Sarah-Anne smiled at him. "Well, we should return, Dr. Furter." she said softly.

"Yes, a funeral's about to start, let's get going." Frank nodded, then came to the girls. "Come along, time to get ready for Daddy's party."

Sarah-Anne stood by Frank after following him.

* * *

><p>LP and Miracle watched Brad Majors and Janet Weiss drive off and head back home to have a change of clothes. They had a plan to see Dr. Everett Scott, their old science teacher from when they were in high school to announce their engagement.<p>

Riff watched them go and then put an arm around Magenta.

"Vhat an annoying couple..." Magenta mumbled under her breath.

"Dr. Everett Scott, that name feels familiar to me somehow..." LP said to herself, after hearing the Brad man mention that name.

Miracle undid her hair and nodded. "It does sound a little familiar..." she said, softly, a little disgusted as the style made a knot in her hair. She was happier once the knot was gone though. She then looked at Columbia to see if her and LP's 'aunty' was okay.

Columbia came up to the girls. "Have you two seen Eddie? It's been a while since he last came to visit and the pizza place said they hadn't seen him either!"

"Maybe he's visiting relatives or an emergency at home came up." LP hunched, shrugging her shoulders.

Miracle shrugged.

Riff Raff stiffened but only those who knew him closely could see it.

* * *

><p>LP couldn't help but stare at her father. It was just unusual to see him without make-up to her, she had grown up seeing him with his face powder, eye shadow, and lipstick, sometimes even blush when the occasion called for it. She always thought he was born with it too, she even saw old photographs of her grandmother applying lipstick on him when he was a tiny toddler.<p>

"Daddy, can Miracle and me do the Time Warp?" LP asked, grabbing Miracle's hand.

"What do you two know about the Time Warp?" Frank eyed them suspiciously.

Miracle gave a sweet look up to Frank.

Frank looked at them. He had never taught them it or told them anything about it. Riff must have told them when he was tutoring them for their home education instead of going to a normal school like Earth children would. "Well, you two can do it with the grown-ups, but I'll probably be upstairs getting ready. It takes a lot to look so good." he struck a dramatic pose only he would, but it looked awkward in the way he was now since he wasn't in his usual form.

"Yes!" LP quietly cheered in victory to do the dance of her people.

Miracle smiled up at him.

"Come on, we better head back before it gets stormy, there's to be a big storm tonight." Frank advised everyone.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly.

Magenta went inside, the sooner she got out of this stupid farmer outfit the better.

"Oh, God, I look like my mother..." Columbia moaned once she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Riff grinned very slightly. "Our mother was beautiful, so are you." he said.

Magenta smiled back at him. "I thought Mother vas the most beautiful voman I had ever seen... She vas prettier than the Queen herself!"

Columbia smiled at them. She just wished she and Eddie could live happily ever after together someday like those two. Without the incest of course. Riff smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>They all went back to the castle. Miracle was helping her parents decorate while LP was helping her father pick out some things to wear and Sarah-Anne was making snacks for the people coming to stop by tonight. Miracle hummed as she brushed dust of the curtain behind the throne. Riff was helping straighten the throne out, glad he planned out the revenge. Sarah-Anne hummed a little herself as she made snacks.<p>

Magenta dusted most of the ball room. "Do you think he vill notice the stairs are dusty? I alvays have a vay to get the banister done."

Miracle looked at her mother. "It'll give the castle a touch of matureness!" she chirped.

Riff smirked knowing what Magenta would do.

"I guess I'll get to it then." Magenta shrugged, then went to dust the stairs.

"Eddie, where are you and why haven't you called?" Columbia asked like in a soliloquy style fashion as she got herself ready in her room.

* * *

><p>"Oh, which do you like better? This one or this one?" Frank asked LP holding up two different types of heeled shoes.<p>

LP laid upside down on his bed, looking at them. "Whichever..."

Frank looked at her with a sharp sigh, then picked one at random.

LP came downstairs fetching her father's cloak which was left in the kitchen for some reason. "Hello, Miss Sarah-Anne."

Sarah-Anne looked at LP and smiled. "Hello, darling." she said. She was wearing black leggings, high heels and a white shirt and waistcoat. Her hair was piled up on her head in a smart but sexy updo.

LP held her father's cloak and smiled at Sarah-Anne. "This is mine and Miracle's first convention. I hope you can enjoy it with us."

Sarah-Anne smiled at the girl and then took the food up, just before the guests started arriving.

Columbia came to see Riff and Miracle, showing what outfit she decided to wear. She had worn her golden tailcoat with matching hat since she performed in high school in front of everyone for a talent show in her talent for tapping. "Whatya think?"

Riff looked at her, disliking the brightness but gave a nod.

"You look cute, Aunty Columbia!" Miracle announced.

Columbia giggled from their compliments and tipped her hat. "Thanks, doll!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Some guests were probably coming right now.

Magenta answered the door this time and saw several old friends from back home. "Velcome to Hell," she teased with a smirk. "Please vipe your feet and enjoy your night." she let them in and went back to dusting.

LP saw some familiar Transylvanians about her and Miracle's age, feeling great they got to be with others in their age group. Miracle smiled at LP. Riff finished and then went to take his place to answer the door.

"Hiya, Frankie has a treat for you all, just sit back and relax and enjoy the convention!" Columbia chirped at the guests, hoisting herself up on the jukebox.

The guests went to the ballroom and some chatted with one another, some had some of the snacks Sarah-Anne made, and some were just relaxing and enjoying themselves, eagerly awaiting to meet the fabulous host of the party and castle.

"I hear Prince Frank has something to show us all up in his laboratory," an elder woman said to the girls, standing beside her husband. "Do you two young ladies know anything about that?"

"It's a surprise for me too, ma'am." LP answered, standing with Miracle, both dressed like unconventional conventionalists.

"I'm afraid I don't know either, ma'am." Miracle said.

"Hey girls, wanna dance?" an older boy than the girls came to LP and Miracle.

LP stepped back a little nervous.

Miracle looked at LP, wanting to dance but not wanting to leave LP on her own.

"I'll just watch." LP decided with a gentle smile.

The older boy smiled at them, then focused mostly on LP. "Are you Frank's daughter? Come on, then, you'll love this." he grabbed her away from Miracle.

"HEY!" LP felt very uncomfortable now.

Miracle followed as the boy wouldn't get away with grabbing and making LP uncomfortable.

"Come on, babe, let's dance." the boy kept pulling on LP's arm to make her dance. "Everyone wants to roll in the hay with the daughter of Frank-N-Furter!"

LP winced and tried to stay strong. "I don't wanna roll in the hay, I'll get my hair messed up!"

Miracle glared at the boy dangerously. Her glare rivalled her mother's scariest glare. "Let my friend go, she doesn't vant to dance vith you..." she growled.

The boy looked a little startled with her aggression. "C-Come on, just having fun."

"XAN! YOU GET AWAY FROM THOSE GIRLS!" a woman stormed over and tugged his ear. "I am so sorry... I think he's sneaked some drinks..."

LP looked a little nervous and stayed close to Miracle.

Miracle's countenance immediately changed. "It's okay, ma'am." she said, sweetly, before moving back to where it was safer with LP.

The woman smiled apologetically and pushed the boy back into place.

"You looked just like your Mum when you did that." LP told Miracle.

"Vell, no vun upsets my friend..." Miracle told her, preparing to do the Time Warp.

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for the fact she was obviously human, it could easily be thought that Sarah-Anne was one of the aliens, or the normal people to themselves.<p>

Columbia checked her watch. "Get ready Sarah-Anne, once the clock strikes, we're doing the Time Warp! I hope you know what to do."

Sarah-Anne smiled at Columbia. "Magenta taught me..." she said, quietly.

"Oh, okay, I was gonna say it's pretty easy, but you can get dizzy if you don't know what you're doing." Columbia said, returning to her spot.

Sarah-Anne smiled at the other girl. She stayed where she had been but truly felt gratitude as Columbia had come to check she was okay with the party.

Magenta went to dust the banister, silently regretting coming to this Earth mission and thinking of the life she, Riff Raff and Miracle could have kept if they stayed in Transylvania instead of coming out like this. She was deeply homesick and grew to hate her master and wanted him dead.

Riff looked at Magenta. "I need to pop in my room a moment..." he told his beloved sister.

Magenta looked at him. "Okay... Don't take too long." she sighed a little, still dusting.

Riff went up to his tower room to change his jacket for his long tailed jacket. He looked out of the window and saw the human couple now making their way up the driveway. He sung a little and then went downstairs to be ready to answer the door. Magenta saw a lightning streak and smirked. She loved thunderstorms.

Riff answered the door and invited the human couple in. He then started to sing a song after the clock started to ring. Brad had a hold of Janet's arm. Magenta kept dusting as the music started up again in the other room.

"Are you having a party?" Janet asked, trying to seem friendly to the strange man.

Riff gave a stoic look. "You have arrived on a special night... It's one of the Master's Affairs..." he told them.

Brad gave a quiet smile.

"Oh, lucky him." Janet smiled to be polite.

"You're lucky," Magenta spoke up, startling them for they hadn't noticed her there. "He's lucky, I'm lucky, we're ALL LUCKY!" she laughed, sliding down the banister with her duster and tossed Riff the duster.

Riff swung open the clock after doing a dust on the front. He also started to sing. When he went inside the clock the skeleton seemed to grab onto him, but he pushed it back, only his eyes showing how wierded out he was. Brad stood there, bemused. Janet nearly screamed from the skeleton jumping out.

"Oh, hush." Magenta scolded her, then crept behind them like a total creeper.

Riff continued to sing and came up to Magenta to do a quick sign with her, before chasing Brad and Janet into the ballroom. Magenta and Riff stayed out while they shoved the humans inside to experience the Time Warp. Sarah-Anne looked as Brad and Janet came in, but joined in as a cry was heard of 'Let's do the Time Warp again!'

"It's just a jump to the left!" LP cried out and jumped to the left with the others.

"And then a step to the ri-i-i-ight!" the party goers added and did as told with the song number while Columbia grooved out on the jukebox, waiting for her cue.

"Put your hands on your hips!" Miracle then took her turn calling out.

Sarah-Anne joined in with the crowd for the singing parts.

Riff was waiting for Magenta to do her bit as well so they could freak out Janet and Brad. The Transylvanians did as told and kept dancing to do the Time Warp again and sang happily. This was too much for Janet. She felt very dizzy and her face paled as she fell into Brad's arms. She woke back up once they were pushed and Magenta sang her verse of the Time Warp.

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me!" Magenta laughed, singing and drew them closer to her and pulled several faces. She even sounded deathly when she mentioned she could 'see all'. She then stood up to jump on the table in front of them to startle them even further.

Riff made Janet faint again by mentioning sedation. He and Magenta then went to stand infront of Columbia and the jukebox. Sarah-Anne was literally having a 'ball'. This was so fun.

"Can you imagine the off-spring those humans would have?" LP whispered jokingly to Miracle about Brad and Janet.

Miracle giggled, but kept quiet as Columbia had her chance.

Janet nearly seemed dead the second time she fainted. Even Brad tried to pat her to wake her up, but she was unresponsive for a little while. Magenta and Riff shared hand gestures as Columbia sang her verse. it was about the first time she met Frank and came to the castle. It would probably sound familiar to Sarah-Anne because she mentioned a pick-up truck and Frank's devil eyes. LP and Miracle followed the others and went with the Transylvanians to allow Columbia to tap dance across. She thinks all her practicing finally got right, but she tripped at the stairs and knocked her hat off. She looked a little more nervous than embarrassed and glared at Magenta.

"You did it vrong." Magenta whispered.

"Shush!" Columbia whined as they got aligned for the final steps to the dance and they would finally stop.

Every one of the Transylvanians, and Sarah-Anne and Columbia did the last part of the dance before all falling down as the song ended. Sarah-Anne had a happy look on her face.

LP giggled as they fell next to Miracle. "What a rush!"

Miracle nodded and smiled at her friend.

A few moments passed and Brad asked if anyone knew the 'Madison' before moving back with Janet as everyone stood up, the guests making noises of happiness that Frank was making his way down. Frank was coming down the elevator, clicking his heel to the beats in his cloak and fresh makeup for tonight. Riff got up and helped Magenta and Columbia up.

"Brad, let's get out of here..." Janet stepped back with a nervous smile, trying to look polite in front of the strangers before them, seeming to come after them.

Brad looked at Janet and then the party guests. "It's alright Janet, i'm sure they're just foreigners with traditions different to our own..." he said.

Columbia smiled, feeling eager to see Frank's performance.

LP stood up with Miracle and clapped to the beat. "Here comes Daddy!" Normally, someone with a transvestite for a father would be embarrassed or something, but LP was proud because her father was really happy.

Miracle clapped along too and smiled. Sarah-Anne watched as the man talked to the woman again, as if he was soothing her. Riff stood by the jukebox with Magenta.

"This isn't the Junior Chamber's of Commence, Brad!" Janet sounded panicked as they unknowingly backed up to the elevator. "Look, I'm cold and wet and just plain scared!"

"I'm here," Brad assured her. "There's nothing to worry about."

Janet nearly lost all possible words to utter out as she caught a glimpse of Frank's face staring straight back at her. Janet was so overwhelmed she let out a high pitched scream and fainted once again and fell right on the floor. This must have been really bad on her if all the times before were just tame.

"How'd you do? I see you met my faithful handyman..." Frank began to sing, revealing himself to the humans.

Magenta looked emotionless at him and looked back at her brother while the girls clapped to the beat while the other Transylvanians were very star struck to see the one and only Frank-N-Furter let alone just be in his house. Anyone at the party would be considered lucky to get to meet him, talk with him, or anything with him. Riff looked stoic. Miracle was enjoying this song. Sarah-Anne stepped aside, kind of ending up in the edge of one of the halved group that was closer to Frank. Brad, looked at Frank, following the man to stand on the steps with Janet as Frank went to his throne. The group looked deeply into Frank as he sang and threw down his cloak, revealing himself to the humans. Frank even offered Brad and Janet to stay and let their curiosity get the better of them during their times here in the castle.

LP grabbed the cloak and threw it over her shoulder as it landed on top of her shoes. Suddenly, all the thoughts of Eddie vanished as Columbia saw Frank in his best corset and fishnets. Janet looked a little nervous. She had never seen anyone dress like that in her life in person, her parents always told her not to get involved in that sort of thing. Brad had followed Frank when he had gone to shake hands with a few of the guests. He, himself, mentioned about how all they wanted to do was use the phone and didn't want to be any worry.

As Frank then lounged on his throne, Riff Raff took the side by Frank's head, as was needed at the time to toy with the human couple. Sarah-Anne quietly, not disturbing the song, went and got the girls and moved them into the elevator ready. That way when Frank entered it their arrival wouldn't ruin if he finished his song in it, as they'd already be in waiting. Brad had ended up with Janet kind of below the steps. Both seemed to not bother paying attention to the trio slipping past to get to the elevator.

LP took Miracle's hand as they went to the elevator behind Frank with Sarah-Anne at their side. The Transylvanians applauded Frank's performance and went to use the secret entrance to the lab that the humans would know nothing about. Columbia stayed behind with Riff Raff and Magenta to properly let the humans into their home. This was tradition back home just as well, even if it was overwhelming to the humans.

"I want them to get to know you better, my dear." Frank told Sarah-Anne on the way up to the lab.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank. "Thank you, Dr. Frank..." she said, softly, quietly so that only he and possibly the girls could hear.

Miracle smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand gently. Frank opened the gate as they came up and he walked out to get his lab coat while the guests would come inside to see what was going on.

"OOH! LOOK AT THAT SWEET PIECE OF CAKE!" one of the women gushed.

Frank laughed a little, then flexed an arm for her. "I guess I'm a ladies man." He then got settled and wrapped an arm around Sarah-Anne. "I want you all to meet our newest member of the family... Her name is Sarah-Anne, she is my minion."

LP lightly rolled her eyes at her father, but was glad to be up late with Miracle for a change.

"Lucky little sweetie! I'd KILL to live here and watch Frankie all day!" another girl whined, sounding disappointed with herself and sheer jealous.

Miracle was happy too, this was rather exciting. Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank, blushed but smiled at the guests, the smile turning slightly worried at the one who was disappointed and jealous' tone. But it was still a sweet smile.

Another one of the guests looked at Sarah-Anne's attire. "He dresses her well and she looks like she fits in, Frank must really be nice to his workers." he said, quietly to his neighbor, smiling.

The other guest nodded in agreement, silently. LP hugged Miracle a bit as they were being watched. Frank smiled at them and donned his gloves. he heard the elevator shift and spun on his heels to welcome the people coming in and grew silent and made the others silent as well. Sarah-Anne stood aside with the girls, still smiling, falling silent. Miracle patted her friend's arm soothingly, smiling at her. She then watched Frank, not caring when Sarah-Anne put her hand on their shoulders.

Riff placed something for Janet to dry her hair off with before starting to undress her, so the clothes wouldn't make them ill and so that they'd be more suitably attired. Brad was staring at the elevator shocked. Columbia made idle chit chat with the guests as Frank and the girls left to the lab, telling them it's such an honor to be invited up to Frank's laboratory. Janet really didn't want to go to the lab. She kind of wished she stayed in the car like Brad told her to.

Brad didn't put up much fuss as they were undressed. "People like you?" he asked Columbia, about people who would give their right arm to see it.

Riff soon got Janet undressed ignoring her slapping his hand to begin with.

"HA! I've seen it!" Columbia mocked, pushing them to the lab.

"Come on," Magenta demanded. "The master doesn't like to be kept vaiting..." they were still slow, so she deeply glared at them. "SHIFT IT!"

Brad stood beside Janet as they entered the lab. He was surprised by all of it. Riff had poured Frank a drink, taking a swig out of the bottle, before he had dropped the rest of the bottle as the elevator had risen. He then handed Frank the drink when they got into the lab.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah-Anne stood aside with the girls, still smiling, falling silent. Miracle patted her friend's arm soothingly, smiling at her. She then watched Frank, not caring when Sarah-Anne put her hand on their shoulders. LP took Miracle's hand and they walked off to a spot where they wouldn't get hurt or too shocked. Sarah-Anne stood with the girls. Miracle watched from there new spot.

"I really wanna see what's behind that big thing." LP whispered to them, pointing in the direction of the domestic and groupie.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "I agree..." she whispered to the girls.

Miracle smiled at her father and mother. The Transylvanians were nearly dead silent. Riff went with Magenta and Columbia to do whatever they needed to do.

Frank called his domestic and groupie by name and told them to assist his handyman and went to introduce himself to the human couple. "I will entertain...umm..." he never got their names and he took out his hand for one of them to shake it, hoping he could take the girl's and kiss it.

Brad shook Frank's hand. "I'm Brad Majors and this is my Fiancee, Janet Veiss... Weiss..." he said, correcting himself as he had said her last name wrong the first time.

Frank seemed to be more interested in Janet than Brad. He even took her hand and kissed it, greeting them and welcoming them. He handed them coats with Riff passing by to see the girls in the castle. Brad handed Janet the wrong coat but they sorted it out quickly.

Magenta's face couldn't show it, but she had a lit up smile every time she saw Riff, and it was hidden right now. Magenta noticed Miracle's smile and gave her a small wink as she and Columbia sorted out the corpse of Rocky Horror.

LP stood by the grown-ups. "I wanna help! I wanna help!" she whispered loudly to them.

Miracle hid the giggle behind her hand. Riff gave a nod that only Miracle noticed. Columbia and Magenta finished their work and they gestured for Riff to go tell Frank they were ready for him. Sarah-Anne smiled at LP. Miracle smiled at her friend. Riff went to tell Frank.

"It's not often we receive visitors here," Frank said, sipping his drink from Riff. "Let alone offer them hospitality..." he glanced at Sarah-Anne as he said that.

Sarah-Anne gave Frank a smile. LP came back over to Miracle and Sarah-Anne. She was too young and little to help with the big experiments.

"Hospitality!? We only wanted to use your telephone, God damn you, a reasonable request which you've chosen to ignore!" Brad announced, taking his glasses off threateningly.

"Oh, Brad, don't be ungrateful..." Janet cooed, looking nervous.

Frank looked annoyed with Brad's interruptions. He didn't say anything and found himself aroused by Brad's brute force.

"Ungrateful!?" Brad breathed heavily, looking more dangerous than how he usually did.

Frank complimented both Brad and Janet, then threw the glass into Riff's face and went to make his announcement.

"Here goes..." LP whispered to Sarah-Anne and Miracle as her father stepped toward the microphone.

Columbia eagerly went to one of Frank's sides and ushered Magenta to follow. Magenta rolled her eyes, then walked to the other side despite her sheer disgust for the man. Sarah-Anne smiled, rather excited for her Dr Frank. Miracle giggled almost silently. Riff caught it and narrowed his eyes, putting it away somewhere, probably never to be seen again. He also then went over to the mechanism that he would need to work for Frank. Brad put his glasses back on before putting an arm around Janet.

Frank announced to everyone to thank them for coming and he was really thrilled and now ready to reanimate Rocky Horror. He clucked a bit as he stepped over and went further with his announcement. The girls tuned him out a little as Columbia and magenta went to ends of the tank for him. Once Frank mentioned a beautiful creature was destined to be born, LP's eyes lit up and she grew alert and curious of what was going to happen.

"What do you think Daddy made?" LP whispered to Miracle as the women removed the red cloth to reveal the top secret project that has been hush hush in the castle to the children.

"Looks like a person..." Miracle whispered.

Sarah-Anne looked on in awe. Riff stood by the control mechanism. Brad looked on with eyebrows raised. Janet looked entranced and intrigued, but didn't bear to utter any words. LP gasped in shock and awe at the body wrapped up in bandages. Frank stood at the end of the tank as the lights suddenly got dark and he barked orders to Riff Raff to bring Rocky to life. Miracle watched with awe and suspense. Sarah-Anne smiled watching intensely. Riff did what he said, it was hard work but it would only earn him a harsh whipping if he didn't. Brad held Janet to him. LP was in shock and suspense just as much as the visiting Transylvanians.

Not only was Frank amazing, talented, and gorgeous, but he was a genius. Frank beamed and gushed as something came down for him and he twisted the knobs to make red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet streaks drop into the water and dissolve around Rocky's now non-moving body. Magenta stared hard at him, imagining him to be murdered for death and Columbia looked so proud of him.

This was too much for a mere defenseless Earth female. "Oh, Brad!" Janet cried, clinging onto him as the colors splashed and the lights flashed all around them. They never would have thought to experience an go through this.

"It's alright, Janet!" Brad said firmly.

Miracle blinked slowly, her emerald eyes shining. Sarah-Anne had a hand on each girls' shoulder. Riff did the machine work, he was exhausted. Magenta didn't look very impressed, just flat out annoyed. Brad wasn't impressed either. Janet looked entranced with Rocky.

Frank came to get a closer look once the body stood up. He was astounded once Riff removed the face bandage, showing Rocky's face with blonde hair and a tan and seemed to have been broadly structured. "Oh, ROCKY!" Frank smiled, nearly licking his lips at the very sight of Rocky.

Riff started to lift up the tap rack with a crazy laugh once Rocky's arms were undone. Rocky growled a bit as Riff lifted him up and the women cut his bandages. Frank then jumped and went to chase Rocky all around the lab, running into several Transylvanians on the way. Riff even tried to get away, but Frank wrapped his legs around him, knocking them both down as Rocky got away. LP watched Rocky run around and nearly felt dizzy. Miracle hugged LP to stop her from falling over dizzy.

LP's eyes were disorientated. She then shut them tight, shook her head and opened them again. "Thanks, Mir."

Miracle smiled. "No problem." she said softly.

LP smiled at her.

Magenta and Columbia got on Riff's sides and did random dance moves. Sarah-Anne tried to stop Rocky for Frank, almost getting knocked down. Brad kept Janet safe out of the way.

Rocky kept running and felt a little terrified to be chased by Frank. Rocky finally decided to stop running and sat on the safety of his tank and looked like a child in big trouble with his parents. Brad watched raising his eyebrows.

"Well, really! That's NO way to behave on your first day out!" Frank sharply scolded.

Sarah-Anne straightened her outfit and came up to Frank.

Frank then decided to forgive Rocky because he was such an exceptional beauty. He then wanted reviews from his servants. "Oh, I just love success!"

Magenta, Riff Raff, Columbia, and Sarah-Anne stepped over. Miracle looked at the creation.

Riff Raff looked at Rocky, only saying this because he himself actually did the work. "He's a credit to your genius, Master..." he drawled.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "He's magnificent." she said.

"Yes, yes!" Frank gushed with their words.

"A triumph of your vill..." Magenta rolled her eyes.

"YES!"

"He'll be a fine addition to the castle." LP added to her father with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh, GOD, YES!" Frank nearly exploded.

"He's okay!" Columbia finished, which broke everything. Everyone glared at her which made her frown instantly and grow nervous.

Miracle petted Columbia's hand. Riff half glared, as it had been all his work that Frank wanted him to do. Sarah-Anne looked confused at Columbia's statement that he was just okay.

"Okay?" Frank glared firmly at her and slapped the tank. "OKAY!? I think we can do better than that!" he grabbed Rocky's hand and allowed him to meet Brad and Janet to ask for their opinion.

LP shivered slightly when her father slammed the tank and scolded Columbia.

"You fool..." Magenta hissed at Columbia.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinkin', guys!" Columbia gasped, fearing for her life.

Miracle gave Columbia a soothing hug.

Columbia smiled down at Miracle and hugged hr back. "Aw, sweetie..."

Miracle smiled.

Riff looked at Magenta.

Magenta looked back at him. "This isn't part of the mission..." she grumbled, nearly in a sing-song tune.

Riff nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly, a small smirk on his face.

"He's a failure..." Magenta gritted through her teeth.

Sarah-Anne looked sympathetic at Columbia, though she was still confused as to why the girl only thought Rocky was only okay.

"Well... I don't like men with _too _many muscles..." Janet voiced her opinion, looking up at Brad dreamily.

Brad looked down at Janet, his eyebrow raised.

Frank looked at her, then Rocky, and looked back at the human woman. "I didn't make him for _you_! He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval!" he grabbed Rocky's hand and dragged him to his gifts that Sarah-Anne helped move before Rocky was selected to be recreated.

Columbia rushed over to help set things up and hopefully get back on Frank's good side. Sarah-Anne smiled as she saw what Frank had needed those things for. How sweet... LP felt very disturbed during her father's proclaim of love toward Rocky. She went with Miracle and they just talked among each other.

"Girls, are you sure you don't know where Eddie is?" Columbia came toward them, whispering after she oiled up Rocky's body.

Miracle shook her head. "No..." she had said.

Suddenly, the freezer beeped and the door was coming down, making Frank run off and take Rocky with him to avoid being flattened. Eddie rolled out on his bike, he stopped and took his helmet off, climbing off the bike.

"**EDDIE**!" Columbia shrieked louder than ever, making the others flinch a bit and look at Eddie in surprise.

"Uncle Eddie!?" LP was shocked.

"Uncle... Eddie..." Miracle gasped slowly.

Riff wondered what would happen. Sarah-Anne moved a step closer to Frank. Magenta stood there in mild amusement. She didn't say or do anything, but she had a smile on her face for Columbia's sake. LP wasn't sure whether to dance and sing along like the Transylvanians or just stand there aimlessly, wondering why and how this was possible. She also cringed once she saw a giant forehead scar on Eddie that looked to be sewn up.

Eddie caught Columbia in a hug and then started to sing the song he had written for Columbia. After practically insulting Janet and ending up being pulled down and making out with Columbia, he started to play the sax. Sarah-Anne put a hand on Frank's arm but looked to see what Rocky was doing. Brad actually moved a little to the beat. Miracle pulled LP into dancing, though it was in a way that she could stop if she didn't want to dance.

"Lovely party!" a posh sounding Transylvanian woman said.

Columbia had the most fun she had ever had in her stay at the castle. Eddie was here singing a song about her and she felt like the number one girl in the room. Frank growled and pushed Rocky into the elevator, slamming the gate on him to lock him in. He finally had it up to here with Eddie and Eddie needed to be taken care of personally. He shoved Miracle's parents aside as he crept into the freezer and took out his pick-axe. Riff looked over at Magenta. Sarah-Anne saw the pick-axe. She stepped back until she was stood against the elevator grating.

Janet seemed to like the song too, but she didn't get down as much as the other guests of the party. LP danced with Miracle, humming a bit of the song, even if she didn't know or understood the lyrics very well. Eddie stopped riding around after chasing some of the people on his bike. He got off and then picked Columbia up and put her on his bike. Brad moved Janet slightly behind himself as he saw the pick-axe. Miracle's eyes widened then, stopping the dancing.

"NOOOOOOO!" Columbia screamed in tears and fright.

Frank grinned darkly and made his way over to Eddie. This finally had to stop.

Eddie had screamed in utter terror as Frank advanced with the Pick-axe.

Magenta looked back at him and they both just stood outside the freezer, not even bothering to help Eddie. Riff gave only the tiniest of nods to Magenta knowing what Frank was going to make her do. LP's eyes widened and she looked like she was having nightmares. She had dreams about this before and now it was coming true. Her father was butchering one of her 'uncles'. Miracle hugged her friend close. Janet looked unmoved as the music stopped and Frank was cutting at Eddie. Sarah-Anne was still against the grating shaking as it was shaking, though her face was almost blank.

Frank came back out of the freezer and chuckled to himself. "One for the vaults..."

Some of the Transylvanians tittered at Frank's joke.

Frank held out his blood stained gloves to Magenta. The red-headed domestic sighed and removed the gloves to dispose of them until a later time. Riff moved to stand next to Magenta.

"I-I-I can't believe Daddy just did that..." LP's voice was shaky.

Miracle gave a shaky breath and just hugged LP a little tighter.

Rocky banged on the elevator gate, really wanting to get out. Sarah-Anne stepped aside to let Frank free Rocky.

"Oh, BABY!" Frank cried, running after him and slamming the gate open, folding his arms. "Don't be upset... It was a mercy killing... He had a naive charm, with NO muscle."

Rocky then flexed one of his muscles, delighting Frank.

Frank then started to sing and praise about Rocky while the siblings untied his lab coat. He was about to carry on, but there was an interruption that surprised everyone and made them turn their heads backward.

"I'm a muscle faa-aaan!" Janet sang, dancing a bit, she then stopped as Brad noticed and looked at her, feeling betrayed.

Miracle looked aghast at Janet. Brad looked annoyed a bit. Sarah-Anne raised an eyebrow but concentrated mostly on Frank and his creation. She however went and put an arm around rolled her eyes and went with Riff to let Frank into his bed with Rocky's company. Columbia was having mixed feelings right now. She was happy for Frank but Frank had killed Eddie right before everyone's eyes, and he yelled at her. She wasn't sure how or what to feel right now. Rocky and Frank linked arms and they went to bed together with the curtains closing on them.

Magenta turned to the guests. "Alright, convention's over, see you next year..." she mumbled, then noticed they were still there. "SCRAM!"

Miracle watched as the Transylvanians went away to go back home. She then looked wide eyed at the freezer

Sarah-Anne offered a sympathetic, but small smile. "Come on, let's get the couple to their rooms..." she said, softly.

Miracle watched as the Transylvanians went away to go back home. She then looked wide eyed at the freezer.

"Sure..." Columbia sighed and stood up, collecting some robes to give them for the respective rooms they would be staying in.

Janet looked a little overwhelmed about sleeping over at a strange place without Brad there to protect her. Sarah-Anne briefly hugged Columbia and then towed Brad slightly ahead heading towards a blue room. Columbia took care of Janet and threw a robe at her, nearly slamming the door and going off. Sarah-Anne pushed Brad into the room, throwing the robe at his face. She then went to get changed to relax for the evening. Columbia looked out to see how late it was and maybe some rest would calm her down. She decided to get into her pajamas and take a little nap before Magenta could come in for anytime. Magenta cleared out the lab so she could clean up, trying so hard to block out Frank's orgasmic sounds. She watched the monitor that Janet was on and smiled evilly at her fear and shock of being in the castle. Janet felt watched and quickly sat on the bed, it nearly rocked back and forth once she got in.

* * *

><p>Riff looked at the girls and came over to them. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and slowly steered them out to send them to bed for the night.<p>

"Aw, Uncle Riff Raff, we're not sleepy..." LP tried to get her way out of going to bed.

Miracle was still stunned, but she hummed in agreement with LP.

Riff ignored the protest. "It is late, and you need to nap before dinner..." he drawled.

"But, sir!" LP still cried in protest.

Riff looked at LP. "No arguments." he said.

"Uncle Riff Raff..." LP sounded desperate for his attention to let her stay up and wasn't going to give up.

Magenta felt so lonely in the lab and finally noticed Riff was done with the girls. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiff..." she purred and moaned for him.

Riff didn't back down himself and soon got the girls to their room. Riff heard Magenta's call for him and went up to the lab. He saw Rocky fast asleep on the bed and grinned as he went over and grabbed a candle stand. Magenta smirked, suggesting that she wanted to be alone with him and allowed him to scare Rocky away. Rocky slept sounding on the bed, unaware of what was going on around and behind him.

* * *

><p>Riff allowed the metal of the candle stand touch Rocky's back the heat from the flames contrasting too. He smirked evilly. Rocky woke up in a flash, seeing the candles and was terrified of the flames. He tried to get away as Riff tormented him. He had to get out of here, these people were crazy. Riff hissed and waved the candles on the candle stand at Rocky, chasing the poor creature to the elevator part and throwing a candle down after him. Magenta smirked that he was gone and was eager for her quality time with Riff. Rocky rushed down and he had to get out of here. He went to find a place to run out to and found the back door and ran out there, unknowing that the dogs were being let out for the rainy night. Riff took Magenta's hand, leading her more into a safer spot and then did their tradition with her.<p>

Miracle pouted at her dad. She sat on the bed and looked at LP. "Ve have to plan how ve're going to save Uncle Frank..." she said.

"What can we do? "LP asked, feeling hopeless. "We're only children!"

"Vell, if ve stick closer to Uncle Frank vhen the need is greater, ve vould make it so they vould think tvice about it?" the blonde suggested.

"Your parents wouldn't hurt us, your mother looks like she could kill someone with her bear hands, but she wouldn't hurt us." LP added.

Miracle nodded. "Uh-huh." she said.

"Come on, let's go." LP put her hand on the knob and twisted it. The door wouldn't budge. She looked back, biting her lip and tried to open the door. "Mir, I think your Daddy locked us in..."

Miracle pouted, then grinned. "Do you have any hair grips?" she asked.

"I'm sure I do!" LP dashed to her hair box. Magenta often brushed and combed her hair every morning and would wince slightly since Magenta would often do it when the princess's hair was in wild and untamed knots. She took out some bobby pins, barrettes, and bands to hold her hair into a ponytail. Miracle took a couple of the bobby pins and then started to mess with the lock. LP stepped aside, letting Miracle do her work and hoped that it would do the trick to open the door. Miracle's tongue poked out as she worked on picking the lock. LP hoped this would work. And with luck, the door was unlocked and opened in front of them.

Miracle stood up and smiled. "There..." she said.

"Victory!" LP quietly cheered and took Miracle's hand. "Where to?" she looked both ways before crossing the hallway.

"Vell, first thing first ve need to find some vay to follow Uncle Frank vithout disturbing him or giving avay our true intentions..." Miracle said.

"Right, where do you think he could be?" LP asked as they went on their secret mission instead of napping.

"I think he may be going to see the humans..." Miracle said.

"Should we split up?" LP offered, in that case she'd go see Brad while Miracle would go see Janet.

Miracle nodded. "Okay, it should be good!" she said. She smiled at her friend.

LP did a quick hug with Miracle and went to the blue guest room for Brad while Miracle went to the pink guest room for Janet. LP knocked on the door and waited for an answer, pushing her glasses back gently.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah-Anne changed into a midriff showing pajama top and a pair of pajama bottoms. Her hair was released from the up-do to fall down to her mid-back. She went for a little walk before she would take a very short nap before helping Frank again. The girl thought all about what had happened that night, and though she didn't agree with Frank murdering she couldn't help but still feel loyal to him and couldn't bring herself to even dislike him.

Frank waved off to his guests after his time with Rocky and dashed upstairs. He wanted to have some real fun with the Earthlings tonight. "Oh, hello Sarah-Anne." he greeted, casually.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank and then gave him a gentle smile. "Hello, Dr. Frank." she greeted.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Frank asked, looking at her with a smile.

Sarah-Anne's smile went a tiny bit brighter. "Yes, I did, Dr. Frank..." she said, her voice ringing with sincerity.

"Oh, wonderful, I think they loved you too." Frank referred to his thousands of admirers.

Sarah-Anne blushed. "You really think so Dr Frank?" she asked him, biting her lip between her teeth. The tattoo was partly visible due to her stomach showing.

Frank deeply chuckled, holding her face in his hands nearly covered by sparkled gloves. "I know so, baby doll..."

Sarah-Anne looked up at him, and brought her hands to rest lightly on top of his, her blush crossing her nose. Frank deeply chuckled and pulled her into a big bear hug. Sarah-Anne put her arms around him as best she could in the bear hug. Frank always gave the best hugs, in her opinion anyway.

"Sarah-Anne, have you ever thought about becoming a Queen?" Frank asked, whispering seductively in her ear.

Sarah-Anne, hearing the seductive tone, shivered as a tingle went up her spine. She tightened her arms a little in case he thought the shiver was of fear, or anything bad. However she didn't think that she could be queen as she didn't feel she was good enough for 'Dr Frank'. Her hands lightly traced patterns at where they were sitting as she let him know how she felt about becoming queen.

Frank smirked at her shudders. "I can let you think about it overtime if you wish."

Sarah-Anne looked at him as best as she could in the hug. "Am I really worthy, though?" she asked, very softly.

Frank patted her back and stroked her hair. "I believe you are, you can too and to be a good Queen, you must believe in yourself."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly and blushed. "I'll try to believe in myself more, for you, Dr Frank..." she said softly.

Frank cooed and held her hands, looking into her eyes. "I wanna tell you something... I-It's kind of a secret, it's hard to tell you, but... The others don't approve of me coming out like this, but I feel that I should..."

Sarah-Anne looked up at Frank, her face curious. "Tell me..." she said softly, quietly.

"As long as you promise not to run away or think I'm crazy for saying it." Frank gently told her, hoping this would go as planned in his crazy little world in his crazy big ego swelled head.

Sarah-Anne nodded slowly. "I promise..." she said softly, squeezing his hands.

"Let's just say you and I come from different worlds..." Frank hinted, he didn't expect her to get the reference just yet.

Sarah-Anne looked confused. "What do you mean, Dr. Frank?" she asked, softly.

"Sarah-Anne, do you believe in life on other planets?" Frank asked, still hinting.

Sarah-Anne looked blank a moment. "Yes, I do, I mean, it's a big universe..." she said softly. She then gained a look of enlightenment. "You're an alien?" she asked softly, carefully.

Frank swallowed hard and slowly nodded. "Yes, Sarah-Anne, I am an alien..."

Sarah-Anne looked down a moment. Her eyes met his when she looked back up. Her face was soft, gentle and held a small smile. "I guess it explains a few things..." she said softly. She then moved her hand to rest on his cheek. "It doesn't change my mind about you though." she then told him.

"Really?" Frank asked, sounding a little relieved that she understood and he got that giant weight lifted off his shoulders, figuratively. He didn't even seem to be all that concerned about Rocky or where he was.

"Yes, really..." the girl said softly. She jolted a little as a monitor came to life.

"Master, Rocky has seem to have gone missing..." Riff drawled. "Magenta has released the dogs..." he then informed.

Frank grunted in annoyance. "COMING!"

Sarah-Anne smiled ruefully. "Let's go and find Rocky..." she said, very softly.

"Yes, my poor baby's probably out there alone and unprotected..." Frank sniffled, deeply worried for his new muscleman.

"It's cold out," Sarah-Anne said softly and soothingly. "We'll check outside quickly and then look back inside... You should wear a jacket."

* * *

><p>Miracle knocked on Janet's door.<p>

"Who is it? Who's there?" Janet sat up in her bed, nearly jolting from the door knock.

"Miracle Vitus, ma'am." the blonde girl said.

"Oh, come in, honey, did anyone hurt you?" Janet sounded like an overprotective mother to Miracle, letting her sit nxt to her on the bed, despite being in only her undergarments.

Miracle came in and sat next to Janet. "No ma'am, I vas just vondering if you saw Dr. Furter?" she asked, calling him by his last name and title as Janet wasn't familiar with him.

"Dr. Furter, you mean Frank?" Janet asked. She remembered that he was about to tackle her down, but something twinged inside him and made him stop. "Yes, but he's not here... I don't know where though... What's happening here? Where's Brad? Where's anybody...?" she nearly had a tear rolling down her cheek.

Miracle, being the sweet soul she was, hugged the woman. "Don't vorry, it's not bad here..." she said, soothingly.

"Oh, if only the car hadn't broke down, if only we hadn't made this journey... If only Brad and I could have been among friends or sane persons..." Janet was in distress, though it seemed to have been more dramatic than necessary.

Miracle looked at her. "I am sane..." she said with a pout.

"Oh, Brad..." Janet cried into her hands. "What an engagement this turned out to be... We should've stayed at my parents once we heard there was rain in the forecast."

"I'm so sorry about this..." Miracle said, and slapped her to snap her out of the hysterics.

Janet yipped from the slap, then looked at her hard. "How dare you! What would your parents think?"

Miracle looked calm, her face turning almost blank. "I brought you out of hysterics." she said, getting off the bed.

"I don't get hysterical..." Janet slowly shut her eyes. She then got up. "I need to find Brad and we need to get out of here."

Miracle walked ahead of Janet leading the woman out pulling her by her hand.

"Oh, we should have waited until the storm would settle before we'd go to meet our old science tutor..." Janet whined about how much danger she was in and how worried she was. "What have you all done with Brad? I know he's in danger, and he's supposed to protect me!"

Miracle looked back at the woman. "Please, don't vorry..." she muttered.

"Come on, I saw one of those things up in the lab." Janet pulled Miracle to the elevator to look at the lab's monitor.

* * *

><p>Miracle had to half run because of how fast Janet was walking.<p>

Janet couldn't find Brad anywhere and broke down crying. That was, until she heard faint moaning. Janet went to the tank and ripped it off to see Rocky all bruised and badly battered. "Oh, did _they_ do this to you?"

Miracle gaped at Janet and then turned away and covered her ears.

Janet seemed to have been in love with Rocky at the moment and even talked him into having sex with her in the tank. They pulled the cloth over them, and they seemed to have forgotten Miracle was there.

* * *

><p>Brad opened the door, his robe on and his glasses on. He looked straight then looked down to see LP. "Oh, hello." he said.<p>

LP came right in and looked around. "Has my father been in here?" she resisted the urge to stare into his baby blue eyes and hold his soft, human woman-like hands.

Brad shook his head. "No, why, sweetie?" he asked. He had no problems with kids.

"Just worried about Daddy..." LP dug her hands in her fluffy pajama pant pockets. She looked around the room from him. It really brought out her clothes and his eyes.

"Well, I haven't seen him, sweetie, I'm sure he's okay..." the man said, kneeling down to her height.

"Yeah, now, but... Not for long..." LP nearly cried. Her voice even cracked.

Brad brought LP into a hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." he soothed her.

LP nearly cried on Brad's shoulder and sounded a lot younger than she really was.

Brad gently rubbed her back. "Shh, shh, shh..." he soothed.

LP sniffled and buried her face against him.

Brad looked at her. "How about we go and find Janet and then we'll go find your father...?" he suggested.

"Umm... okay..." LP sniffled, stopping her near endless crying. "Here." she handed him his robe before they would walk around the castle grounds.

Brad slipped the robe on and then walked off with LP to find Janet and then Frank. LP took his hand and they went looking around. Brad followed.

LP found her father. "Daddy!"

Frank found his best jacket and fastened it up, handing Sarah-Anne one of her packed jackets. He heard someone call for him and turned, looking down to see his daughter. "Little Precious Furter, why are you up past your nap time?"

Brad looked down at LP. "You see? He's fine..." he said.

Sarah-Anne put on her jacket and looked at Brad and LP. "Did something wake you, Bella?" she asked, softly.

"Um... Yeah, I had a bad dream...Uncle Riff Raff and Aunt Magenta were going to hurt daddy..." LP covered up, trying to sound genuine and wouldn't expose the handyman and domestic's true colors. Frank probably wouldn't have believed her since Frank had been friends with Riff since they were children.

Frank frowned, then kissed LP's forehead. "Come on, let's go find Rocky."

Riff just happened to walk in the room, then it reminded Frank of how outraged he was with Rocky being loose on the castle grounds when the siblings were supposed to be watching him.

"Riff Raff!" Frank growled.

Riff Raff's face paled even more and he turned and started to run. He knew Fran would whip him for this. Brad followed as Frank gave chase. Sarah-Anne followed slightly slower, taking LP's hand. She knew that they would have to follow Frank.

"GET BACK HERE!" Frank dashed after Riff, grabbing his whip on the way, ready to attack Riff for his incompetence.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, no!" LP cried, her eyes streaming with tears. This must be why Riff and Magenta wanted to kill him. He was abusive toward the help, except for Sarah-Anne.<p>

"Mercy!" Riff calls as he ran taking the stairway to the lab.

Sarah-Anne, to help LP not hurt herself, picked the girl up, hugging her and carrying her at the same time.

Frank gritted his teeth and lashed his whip out on poor Riff's back. "HOW DID IT HAPPEN! I trusted you to be WATCHING!" he lashed out on him again, making LP cringe.

"Daddy, please stop!" LP cried.

Frank turned to her. "I told you and Miracle to nap before dinner! But do you listen?"

Miracle was covering her ears and yelped as Riff practically fell on her.

Riff had caught himself though and looked back over his shoulder. "I was only gone for a minute..." he told Frank.

Brad looked at Frank, and went up trying to stop him. Sarah-Anne was soothing LP. She rubbed the girl's back, still holding her. She looked calmly sending a soothing look to Frank too.

"Well, see if you can find him on the MONITORS!" Frank whipped him again, giving a last one before Riff would go do as told. He then looked at the girls. "I'm sorry you all had to see that..."

Riff went and did just that, not looking at Miracle as he didn't want to see how she looked at the thing that happened.

LP tried to not cry for Miracle's sake. Miracle looked up at Frank, her eyes wide in horror, she had never seen Frank treat anyone like that. Riff went and did just that, not looking at Miracle as he didn't want to see how she looked at the thing that happened.

Sarah-Anne gently placed LP down. "Go and get Miracle to come over here, Bella..." she said softly.

LP went to Miracle and tried to soothe her. "Come on, let's go with Miss Sarah-Anne. I'm sorry my daddy hurt your daddy."

Sarah-Anne was waiting for the girls.

"It's...Not your fault." the blonde girl said softly, and went with LP.

LP hugged her gently and walked with her to Sarah-Anne. Miracle hugged LP back. Sarah-Anne hugged both girls.

Brad looked at Frank. "Surely there was no need to do that." he said.

Frank placed his whip in his arm and took out a cigarette to ease his stress. "It's just business, Brad... You'll understand when you grow a pair and learn how to walk over those weaker than you."

"Master, it seems we have a visitor..." Riff announced as he looked at the screen.

Frank couldn't believe that news. He then pulled down a switch to get a closer look on the castle grounds. "Oh, it's HIM..." he shuddered at the sight of the figure of a man in a wheelchair outside while still raining.

Magenta went to check on dinner, she decided to cook tonight since Sarah-Anne was probably exhausted from the party.

Brad came over and looked. "Hey, Scotty!" he announced.

Frank and Riff looked at Brad strangely as he recognized the old man.

"Wait, doesn't Eddie have a relative named Scott?" LP now wondered.

Miracle nodded. "An uncle if i remember..." she said softly.

Sarah-Anne looked down at the girls and shushed them gently.

"But, Sarah-Anne-" LP tried to speak up.

"I don't want you girls shouted at..." Sarah-Anne soothed them.

"You know this Earth-I mean, person?" Riff asked, almost letting slip.

Brad smiled. "Yes, he was my old science teacher in high school." he said.

"I see... So this wasn't a chance of meeting... You came here with a PURPOSE!"

Brad shook his head. "No, we were on our way to see Dr. Scott and we took a wrong turn." he said.

Riff was watching what Dr. Scott was doing.

Frank started to interrogate Brad now. He even pushed Brad down and threatened his whip mentioning that Dr. Scott had retired as a high school teacher and now secretly worked for the government with his old friend, Judge Wright. LP never saw her father so outraged and paranoid. It kind of worried her and she stayed close to Sarah-Anne and Miracle. At least now Riff Raff could stand and wasn't bleeding this time. Miracle hugged her friend back. Sarah-Anne hugged them gently. She was still loyal to Frank though. LP stayed quiet, but she was very nervous and overwhelmed. Brad looked scared and shouted that he didn't know what Frank was talking about.

Riff Raff interrupted. "Master, he's entered the castle..." he said.

"He could be... in the ZEN ROOM!" Frank was frightened of what Dr. Scott would find in there. He then went to the magnet to pull in Dr. Scott against his will into the lab. "Shall we inquire him in person?"

Miracle knew her friend needed soothing too and so stroked her hair too. Sarah-Anne hummed very quietly to the girls. Brad stood up. Riff stood and looked at Frank. Within a few short quiet moments, CRASH! Dr. Scott crashed through the wall.

"Aunt Magenta's not gonna wanna clean that up..." LP mumbled to herself, seeing the debris and shatters left on the floor.

Miracle nodded, but watched entranced with the others as Dr. Scott's wheelchair came down the ramp and zoomed towards the magnets. Sarah-Anne was entranced and then pulled the girls out of the path of the wheelchair. Frank stopped the wheelchair with his foot and smirked that he had Dr. Scott right where he wanted him.

Brad came over to Dr. Scott and held out his hand. "Dr. Scott!" he greeted.

"Brad, what're you doing here?" Dr. Scott was surprised to see one of his old students.

"Don't waste your breath, Dr. Scott, you know perfectly well what Brad Majors is doing here..." Frank stopped them, still thinking that they were behind a plot to expose him and the other residents as aliens to the government.

Dr. Scott had no idea what Frank was going on about and mentioned he came for Eddie. "I happen to know a big deal about him, Eddie happens to be my nephew..."

Everyone was shocked to find that out. Riff didn't react, he was either not interested, already knew, or anything of the sort. He was just standing there quietly. Miracle looked surprised. Sarah-Anne looked surprised too but calmed quickly.

Brad looked at Dr. Scott. "Eddie?" he asked, about to tell him what had happened.

Frank gasped and let Dr. Scott go. he then heard a gasp in the tank, showing Rocky and Janet, completely naked.

"JANET!" Dr. Scott called.

"Dr. Scott!" Janet couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is going to be annoying." LP whispered to Miracle once everyone started to say everyone's names.

Miracle nodded. Brad kept on saying Janet's name like Dr. Scott. Sarah-Anne watched. She looked calm.

The name calling continued. Though Rocky couldn't talk, it could be possible he was trying to say Frank's name as Frank said his name to him. Frank looked really hurt and angry with Rocky. He was about to scold Rocky, but instead glared at Janet. "How dare you hurt my new son!"

Everyone got shocked agian. Son? Why does Frank need or want a son? Miracle blinked shocked. Sarah-Anne looked at Frank, her eyes showing nothing but good feelings for him. Brad was still in shock, hurt and slight anger that Janet had cheated on him. LP's eyes nearly gaped out of her skull. Rocky came to Frank, worried and scared of what would become of him.

Magenta came in, ready to strike her gong. Riff saw Magenta and smirked and nodded. Magenta struck the gong, surprising everyone. "MASTAH! DINNER IS PREPARED!"

Riff smirked at everyone's scare. He then went up to help Magenta set everything up to serve dinner.

Frank shifted a little and rolled his eyes at her. "Excellent... Formal dress is to be optional. I'm not done with you, Mister..." he scolded Rocky like a child and left the room. "Sarah-Anne, help me into my best leotard. Little Precious and Miracle, you are in severe trouble after dinner."

LP gulped, a little nervous. Miracle gulped a little and held her best friend tighter, but not too tight. LP held Miracle tight back, but not too tight as well.

"I guess I should get my clothes back on..." Janet smiled nervously.

"I would never expect Janet to do that, she was always such an innocent girl..." Dr. Scott mumbled to himself.

Brad looked at the girls. "You should come down, don't want your eyes scarred..." he said, meaning the two changing back into clothes.

Miracle nodded and followed Brad and Dr. Scott while holding LP's hand. LP gulped and followed the others.

Dr. Scott looked back at them. He had never known the aliens had children of their own. "Young Lady, who is your mother?" he asked LP.

"I don't remember..." LP admitted, looking in the distance.

Columbia came out in her pajamas complete with a Mickey Mouse cap. "Oh, hiya!"

Miracle gave LP's hand a gentle squeeze. Brad waited for the elevator with Dr. Scott and the girls. They all grew quiet and the elevator came back to take them to the dining hall. Everyone remained silent as the lift took them to the dining room.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah-Anne went up to Frank and smiled softly up at him. Frank looked around his clothes which would be best to wear for the evening meal. Sarah-Anne showed him one she thought was nice. It was a plain black set but it had a sheer sparkly top thing.

Frank came to it and happily took it. "Oh, this is my favorite ensemble..." he cooed.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "It's really stunning, you'll look so good in this..." she said.

Frank came out wearing it and he realized how right Sarah-Anne was once he wore it.

Sarah-Anne smiled. She then made sure to tease Frank's hair quickly to make sure the curls were perfect. "There..." she said, softly.

Frank smiled and helped himself into applying his own makeup. "Thank you, Sarah-Anne... You are just a peach as the Earth people say."

Sarah-Anne smiled sweetly at him. "I'm happy to help, and if it's still okay, I'd love to be your Queen..." she said, softly, she couldn't deny her feelings anymore for Frank.

"Really?" Frank turned to her, nearly glowing.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly again and nodded with a small giggle. "Yes..." she said softly.

Frank sniffled, trying not to show his crying, but he couldn't help it. He pulled Sarah-Anne into a hug and let out a deep breath, feeling very proud and excited for this night. Sarah-Anne wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. Her nose skimming the space between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh, babe..." Frank moaned in Sarah-Anne's grasp.

Her eyes closed, her mouth still with a smile. She blushed at his mist, surprised her actions had caused such a reaction. She reluctantly pulled her head back to look up at him. "We... Best go to dinner... Frank..." she said, the last word said lovingly, but also shyly.

"But I want seconds on dessert. "Frank insisted with a friendly smile.

Sarah-Anne blushed deeper. She nodded though and held Frank's hand.

"Maybe after dinner..." Frank suggested, then went with her to go down the elevator and eat some dinner.

Sarah-Anne held his hand all the way there.

* * *

><p>Magenta smirked back at her brother and left with him to prepare dinner. "I missed you so much..."<p>

Riff ran a hand up and down her arm. "I missed you too," he said. "Did you know the Master suddenly declared the creature as being his son now?" he asked then.

Magenta shuddered at his gestures and nodded at her brother's questions. "Yes... Ve picked the body, you did all the scientific stuff... Vhy did Frank _really _vant this creature of the night?"

Riff looked at her. "He had originally wanted it to be a bed mate... But, now, he seems to be into someone else..." he said. Then gained an inspired look. "Miss Sarah-Anne..." he said.

Magenta didn't looked shocked or surprised. "I knew he fancied that Earthling..."

Riff nodded. "This kind of complicates things... But he told the humans that we were aliens." he said.

"Vhat are ve going to do?" Magenta asked, feeling her chances to go back home were now slim.

Riff looked at her. "Well, the humans that came tonight definitely need to go, and if we don't succeed to kill Frank, then we'll need to bring the woman with us, otherwise we could be killed, if Frank convinces his mother too..." he said.

"They must go, the silly humans must be traumatized vith tonight's events." Magenta told him as she spiced the meat up for dinner.

Riff nodded.

"I guess I better serve dinner..." Magenta shrugged. Frank was probably out there right now staring at the table as if food was magically going to appear in front of him so they could all finally eat.

Riff looked at her. "I'll help." he said, grabbing the cart, after putting bottles of the wine and juice on it.

Magenta came out and to her surprise, Frank wasn't there.

Riff looked around too and raised an eyebrow.

Magenta looked back at Riff with a shrug, wondering what to do.

"We'll have to wait for Frank to come before we serve..." her brother muttered.

Magenta nodded, just wondering where Frank could be at this time.

* * *

><p>LP kept staring at Brad like she just saw the face of God and at the same time wanted to snuggle with him. Dr. Scott, Janet, and Rocky were dead silent. Columbia was humming Eddie's song, deeply missing him. Brad didn't notice LP's looks his face set in a forced calm look. Miracle took Columbia's hand and squeezed it gently. She was still holding LP's hand too.<p>

"Y-Y-You got something...right there..." LP reached out and stroked some of Brad's hair behind his ear, nearly touching his glasses handle. She then giggled and looked at him, like a shy younger school girl catching the cutest older boy in school.

Brad looked at her. "Thank you..." he said.

LP giggled nervously at him. She then threw a fork down at the floor. "Oops, I dropped my fork, could you get it for me, sir?"

Janet glanced at LP for toying with her fiance, but looked away. Rocky looked hungry and nervous.

LP giggled and stared at Brad as he picked it up. "Oh, you're so big and strong!"

Brad looked at LP, handing her the fork. "Thank you, sweetie..." he said, sounding a little unsure.

Janet struck his arm and forced him to focus on her and her alone.

Miracle petted Columbia's arm soothingly.

Columbia smiled at Miracle. "Thank you, sweetie..."

Miracle smiled sweetly at her 'Aunty'. She was sad for her 'Aunty Columbia'.

Frank smiled at her and took his place at the head of the table, allowing his servants to get dinner going on. Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank.

"I'll be fine, just as long as no one talks about... we know who..." Columbia said quietly to herself.

Dr. Scott looked all around him.

"Uncle Riff Raff... Aunt Magenta... could Mr. Majors stay another night?" LP spoke up, then squeezed Brad's knee suggestively. "He can stay in MY room..." she whispered seductively at that suggestion.

Brad gently took LP's hand off his knee. "I'm engaged..." he told her. "And you are way too young in any case..." he said as gently as he could.

Riff looked at LP. "No, Princess, I'm afraid he cannot..." he said, calmly.

"Please...?" LP pleaded to her godfather. She then looked back at Brad. "Who said we were getting married?"

Riff shook his head. He then started to pour everyone's drink, throwing the napkin onto the spots next to their plates.

"We're not, Janet and I are." Brad told LP.

Janet smirked, but grew apprehensive and uneasy once Magenta showed what they were eating for dinner. Was it turkey, ham, chicken, what meat was that? Miracle looked at the meat, she then looked back at her and LP's 'Aunty'.

"You never let me have any fun..." LP mumbled, folding her arms and darting her eyes at him.

"Precious, don't back chat." Frank scolded as he cut the meat for Magenta to serve everyone.

"That's enough now," Dr. Scott spoke up after the food came to everyone. "We came here to discuss Eddie."

"EDDIE!" Columbia cried.

Sarah-Anne looked sympathetic to the woman, though it was only in her eyes, knowing that Frank wouldn't want anyone outside to know of his killing.

Riff stepped to the side of Frank's chair, ready to put the meat on everyone's plates. Miracle squeezed Columbia's arm very slightly. Brad looked to see Frank's reaction. Frank was going to celebrate Rocky's birthday, but he was too distracted by Sarah-Anne. Rocky ate his food, but glared at his 'creator'. He thought this was going to be his time to shine, but he was left in the dark. Janet was about to eat, but for some reason, now speaking about the dead made her stomach close itself.

"Excuse me..." Columbia got up, smiled apologetically at the girls, then left the dining room and shut the doors behind her, letting out wails and cries for the loss of Eddie.

Sarah-Anne looked at the door, and then back at Frank. She sent a kind but firm look to Rocky's glaring at Frank. Miracle looked really sad. Brad just wasn't that hungry and looked at the meat trying to figure out what is was. Riff had just splatted a slice each on each plate. Rocky looked a little punished like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

LP was a little sad for Columbia, then looked at Brad. "Don't worry... If I cry, you can stroke my hair..." she smirked, nearly breathing on him.

Brad looked slightly uncomfortable at LP's attitude towards him. LP scooted her chair closer to the earthling. Brad scooted his chair closer to Janet. The woman glanced at LP strangely, then pulled Brad closer to her.

Dr. Scott now had mentioned aliens, revealing to Brad and Janet what he had done after they graduated high school.

"Dr' Scott!" Janet gasped.

"Go on, Dr. Scott," Frank challenged. "Or should I say Dr. _Von _Scott!?"

Sarah-Anne looked at the said man with wide eyes. Miracle toyed with the food a moment. Riff sent her a look as if to say 'eat it if you want don't if you don't but don't play with it'. Dr. Scott then randomly went to talk about Eddie, being his nephew, his sister's boy. Frank wasn't that impressed, but he was surprised and angered to find out Eddie had managed to write a letter about his, Riff, and Magenta's evil deeds. Sarah-Anne placed a hand on Frank's arm gently. Miracle left her plate, deciding not to eat yet. Frank looked like he had enough and had heard enough. He then decided to leave the table. Magenta wanted a kiss from Riff, but he gave her a sign that meant not right now. Riff was planning to kiss Magenta later. Rocky seemed interested to learn more about Eddie. Even with the teddy bear. Sarah-Anne stood up to go with Frank. Miracle looked at the table wondering if she should go and comfort Columbia, or stay.

"Vhat are you doing?" Magenta asked her master.

Frank turned to her. "We're not going home... I'm staying here with Sarah-Anne."

"Daddy, you promised we'd go home tonight!" LP cried. "No wonder Riff Raff and Magenta wanna kill you!"

Everyone suddenly faced her.

"Oops..." LP hid under the table.

Sarah-Anne, hearing this, stood in front of Frank protectively. Miracle looked at LP with wide eyes. Riff stiffened slightly and his face took on a blank look. He wondered how Frank was going to take it, whether thinking LP was lying or to something as strong as doing something that may have ended up them all regretting. Brad took Janet and stood further away, by Dr Scott.

Frank looked at his daughter. "KILL ME!?" he turned sharply to his servants.

"Master, she is misunderstanding, it vas a bad dream or something!" Magenta cried, nervously.

Frank looked over his shoulder to the humans. "Get out."

Rocky grunted a bit.

"GET OUT!" Frank repeated himself, nearly hissing.

Brad took Janet and Dr Scott out, he couldn't care less about their clothes with how mad Frank was. Sarah-Anne was looking between the servants, sure she liked them but she wouldn't allow them to harm Frank in any way. Miracle shifted uncomfortably in her chair and took LP's hand gently, under the table. Riff was prepared to whip out the laser if he needed it, after all it was his only protection for his family right then, if Frank decided to do something bad to them.

"Sorry..." LP whispered to Miracle.

"You two were going to kill me?" Frank demanded. "What's my crime?"

"Society must be protected." Magenta snarled.

"And your mission was a failure, plus you told Earthling's about us being aliens, and finally due to the murder of Eddie..." Riff told him, calmly.

Sarah-Anne was still protecting Frank, it was sweet and looked almost comedic to her size and figure.

"And just how do you expect to kill me without my mother finding out?" Frank smirked, folding his arms, he felt so sure he would win this battle.

Columbia came down the hall, wiping her eyes. "Hello...? Are you guys still here?"

Riff looked coldly at Frank. "You had an unfortunate accident that we couldn't stop..." he said, sounding very convincing.

You can't kill me, you'll make Rocky an orphan!" Frank scolded, he didn't even seem to acknowledge his daughter would be an orphan as well.

"Vhat about your daughter, Frank?" Magenta asked.

"Oh, she's not even mine!" Frank hissed.

LP gasped, then her eyes filled with tears suddenly.

Columbia was still silent and she was watching things happen, through her tear-stained eyes.

Sarah-Anne turned to look at Frank completely shocked. Her midnight blue eyes showing her shock.

Miracle gave LP a quick hug, then stood up. "How dare you! Vhy vould you say that?!" she shouted at Frank.

Riff looked warningly at Miracle, and his face showed sympathy for LP briefly before concentrating on the man.

LP sniffled a bit, feeling useless. "Kill him... KILL HIM NOW!" she was too sad and angry to care about what she was saying.

"She doesn't even _want _to be my daughter, I made Rocky so Sarah-Anne and I can go back home and I'll get my mother off my back!" Frank growled.

Magenta went to help Miracle comfort the poor princess. Miracle hugged her best friend once more she then went up to Frank ignoring the look Riff had sent her and kicked Frank in the shin hard. Sarah-Anne had tried to calm him a little to think clearly by putting her hand on his arm. She already liked LP as a daughter figure. Riff brought out his laser and pointed it at where Sarah-Anne couldn't quite protect Frank, his face.

Frank grunted in pain, then looked up at the laser. He was surprised and worried. "No! Don't!"

LP stood in silence. She didn't care her father was going to be killed right then and there.

Columbia saw it as the laser was about to shoot him and she jumped in front of the blasts. "NOOOOO!"

Sarah-Anne half screamed as Columbia jumped in the way of the blasts. She caught her as she fell. Miracle let out a full scream and hugged LP tightly. Riff watched Columbia fall his face going blank in shock.

No!" Frank nearly panicked for the loss of Columbia.

Columbia weakly fell into Sarah-Anne's arms. She was hurt, but wasn't quite dead, but she was now a lot paler than the Transylvanians. Rocky grunted a bit and stepped back, then ran off.

"VHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO, ROCKY!?" Magenta screamed after him as he ran away from 'home'.

Sarah-Anne looked relieved that Columbia wasn't dead. "Shh, Shh..." she soothed the slightly older girl, holding her gently close.

"What happened...? Where am I...? Who am I...?" Columbia looked around her surroundings.

Sarah-Anne looked down at her. "You're safe, don't worry..." she said, softly. She looked up just as Riff fired again at Frank. Her face paled and she let out a soft cry.

LP was frozen in shock and terror. She just didn't belong anywhere.

Miracle somehow could feel LP's feelings. "You belong vith me... You're my bestest best friend..." she whispered.

Riff watched Rocky go. He then aimed back at Frank. "Now, say goodbye to all this and hello oblivion..." he said calmly.

"No... NO!" Frank tried to get away and he rushed to a door, tripping on his heels.

Riff fired the laser at Frank, high enough for no one else to jump in front of it.

"Miracle, I'm sorry that our first party had to end like this..." LP whispered to Miracle, holding her back.

Miracle hugged her still. "Vhatever happens, ve stick together." she said, holding up her pinky finger.

Frank let out a scream, then he fell to the floor, dead.

"Daddy..." LP moaned a little.

Magenta stood over Frank's body. Sarah-Anne's filled with tears and they ran down her face. She saw LP and Miracle and held her free arm out. Miracle looked at LP her face sad. LP looked back at Miracle and the girls shared a comforting hug. Miracle stroked LP's hair. LP softly hummed and wiped her eye from the results of tonight. Miracle wiped her friend's eyes gently with her sleeves.

Riff Raff stared coldly at Frank. "Magenta, please prepare the transit beam..." he said.

Magenta nodded at her brother, then went to do as he said so they could return home. She then turned back. "Vhat about Columbia and Sarah-Anne?"

"Who's Columbia?" the former groupie asked, still feeling lost in time and lost in space, and perhaps even meaning.

Sarah-Anne looked down at Columbia. "That's you..." she said, softly.

"Columbia..." the girl said to herself, trying to ponder the situation.

Riff turned to look at the two human females. "Well, one doesn't seem to remember us... She could remain here... The other may have to come with us..." he said.

"It vould probably be best... Who knows vhat vill become of Rocky now?" Magenta glanced out the window before she prepared the transit beam in the basement/dungeon of the castle.

Riff Raff came over to Sarah-Anne and Columbia. "Miss Columbia, you will need to leave now..." he told her calmly.

Sarah-Anne glared at Riff Raff. "She's hurt..." she spat at him, with all the rage of angry, old-fashioned Italian woman.

"B-But where will I go?" Columbia was still lost, looking like a puppy and even had a quivered lip toward Riff.

Riff looked stoic. "Well, we'll find you somewhere..." he said.

Sarah-Anne glared at Riff still. She was crying though, even though it was silently.

Columbia felt nervous around her new surroundings. Riff had indeed killed Frank, but she was in a daze. She looked at Sarah-Anne, frowning and going to hug her. "Come here, sweetie..."

LP looked down at her father's dead body. She walked over to it, unhooked the pearl necklace and wore it. She even found his old tiara and placed it on her head. She turned back to Miracle. "I'm the new commander now..." she said in a dark tone of voice.

Miracle looked at LP.

Riff watched calmly. "I will dispose of the body, Princess..." he said.

LP looked at them and decided to have them do it since Frank was a lot heavier than he looked. She looked at Sarah-Anne as she had her outburst. Columbia wsn't sure what to do, so she just sat where she was in suspension. Magenta knew that Columbia couldn't remember her, but she gave a comforting hand and pulled the girl into a hug.

Sarah-Anne went to stop them from moving Frank. "No!" she exclaimed.

Riff looked at Sarah-Anne. The girl had done what she had wanted to do since it happened and held Frank's head to her shoulder, crying into his hair. Magenta and Columbia looked at Sarah-Anne.

"I wasn't expecting this kind of evening..." Janet said to herself. "Brad, you should be ashamed for driving us here..."

"It wasn't my fault, we took a wrong turn." Brad said.

"I never found Eddie... He's probably dead by now." Dr. Scott moped. What an unforgetable and unforgiving evening.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Scott, he is..." Brad said that last part very gently.

* * *

><p>Scott looked visibly sick from finding out what became of his nephew. He hadn't eaten the meat until he would find out what happened to him because he last heard Eddie was staying in a castle with a girl named Columbia. Now that there was no point seeing Eddie ever again or confronting Frank, he was just miserable now, more than Brad who was now being pressured by the 'love of his life'.<p>

"I'm starting to think my parents were right about you." Janet whipped her head, turning from Brad. "I should've gone for a strong and protective man like my father."

"Well, you slept with the creation, you cheated on me!" Brad reminded her.

Janet looked at him. "I was worried sick about you, I thought those people were torturing you, and Rocky looked so helpless!"

Brad looked at Janet. "I was on my way to find you after making sure the little girl found her father." he said sharply.

"That little girl is the daughter of a madman!" Janet hissed.

Brad looked at her. "She can't help who her father is." he said.

Janet huffed and crossed her arms. "I knew I should've been the one to go out with Ralph Hapschatt..."

Brad looked at her. "I loved you Janet..." he said, his voice quiet and almost harsh.

"Loved...?" Janet sounded heartbroken now. "Brad, what're you-"

Brad looked at Janet again. "I still love you, but if you don't love me anymore, I will let you go..." he told her, willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for his love.

Janet looked at him long. "I'm sorry, Brad... But before anything happens... You should know that when we stayed in a hotel room after prom like the others... One thing led to another and I found out I was pregnant and you're the father."

Brad's eyes widened. "What?" he asked, surprised.

"I wanted to surprise you after you'd tell Dr. Scott about our engagement..." Janet looked scared and shallow now.

"I should have stayed at home..." Dr. Scott mumbled, feeling more uneasy about this evening than anyone else.

Brad looked between Janet and Dr. Scott. They were into the grounds about now. "I'm going to be a dad?" he asked, softly, just to make sure.

Janet looked at him and nodded. "Mm-hmm... I feel extra kicks though for just one baby though..." she held her stomach as she started to feel kicks right then. "Believe me, Brad, this happened before Rocky and I... Did it..."

Brad looked at Janet. "I won't abandon you." he said.

Janet sniffled. "Even after tonight?" she found her fiance's car and unlocked it.

Brad got Dr. Scott into the back of the car. "Even with that, but we need to talk about it..." he told her.

"I'm sorry, Brad, I don't know what came over me..." Janet hopped into the passenger seat and held herself in her arms as she instantly felt goosebumps with winter roaming in for the season.

Brad looked at her. "We'll talk later, Janet..." he said, his voice gentle, and a little weary.

Janet slowly nodded and kept her eyes off him as she turned her head, looking out the window. Brad set the car going. Janet kept staring out the window, wondering what would become of them now. Dr. Scott sighed and kept quiet.


	18. Chapter 18

"Poor kitty..." Columbia cooed.

Magenta looked at her strangely for that turn of phrase and looked at the girls.

"Nana, or rather, the Queen is gonna kill us when she finds out about this." LP pointed to her father's dead body.

Riff Raff looked at LP. "He had an accident, we couldn't help him out..." he said, basically telling the story he was planning on telling the Queen.

Sarah-Anne just held Frank to her. She may have not intended to steal Frank but she did love him, and she had lost her chance to properly tell him. Frank of course, did not respond, but there was a pumping coming from his chest as Sarah-Anne held him close.

Miracle gulped. "Vhat if she finds out the truth and decides to repay in kind?" she asked.

"He vas valking and reaching for something, and it fell on his head by accident, nearly cracking his skull open." Magenta added, trying to help cover up.

"The Queen is as spoiled and filled with greed as her son." LP said, now referring to like she wasn't a member of the royal Transylvanian Furters.

Riff Raff nodded agreeing with Magenta and LP. He hadn't taken Frank's body away from Sarah-Anne yet, not heartless enough to not allow the young woman to grieve.

Columbia pouted, patting Sarah-Anne's shoulder. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

Sarah-Anne stiffened, at both the sudden touch and the fact she felt the pumping, however she just assumed it was a trick her mind was playing on her.

Magenta heaved a sharp sigh. "I never liked that voman... She alvays told me she vished I vas her daughter, though Frank's sister had already been born..."

LP went to the body, feeling something weird. She looked back at Miracle delicately not meaning to interrupt the friendly cuddle, but felt a strange sensation. She put her ear against Frank's chest and lifted her head back up. "He has at least one heart beat..." she revealed slowly.

Frank didn't move from his spot. Riff put an arm around Magenta and then heard what LP had said. He paled, more so than how he usually looked. If Frank still had a heartbeat there was a chance that he'd come back.

Sarah-Anne looked at LP with wide eyes and then down at the man in her arms. "Dr. Frank, Frank... Can you hear me?" she asked softly, urgently.

Miracle blinked slowly.

Magenta paled too, even if she had her 'scary makeup' on, it was noticible. "M-M-Master...?" she sounded terrified of if Frank was alive how he would react with Riff murdering him, or in this case, trying to.

Columbia wandered around the castle, feeling familiar now, but she just didn't remember the evening they all shared and raked her fingers through her short hair and she looked in a mirror. "Is that me...?" she felt confused more than ever.

There was a blast coming from the transit beam.

Columbia rushed in to the party. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's someone here to see you all..." she sounded frantic.

"Fraaaaaannnnkie?" a voice that sounded as if it were Magenta on helium rang through the castle walls.

Frank's eyes flashed open suddenly. "T-T-Trixie!?"

Riff looked creeped out, and extremely worried. Sarah-Anne gasped slightly and almost let Frank go, but managed to catch herself just in time so she wouldn't have let go. Miracle unconsciously gave LP a comforting hug, it was as natural to comfort her best friend and sister figure as breathing.

"Not her..." Magenta moaned, putting her hand to her forehead.

Frank mumbled, looking scared like his daughter when she and Miracle would be caught staying up late eating the Earth product known as 'sugar'. LP hugged Miracle tight.

Inside came a woman with raven hair down, slightly fluffy and had chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to have resembled LP in her childish appearence with a candy counter outfit like in old movie theaters and she seemed to be as childish as her. She giggled once she saw Frank. "There you are! You promised me you'd be back in 10 minutes, it's been 12 years! Bad Frankie!" she tutted at him, shaking her head, but keeping her smile plastered on her face.

Riff's eye twitched slightly as the woman came into the room. Miracle looked at the woman with wide eyes. LP recognized the woman a little, but not as well as the others since she was the youngest. Columbia, whether without her memory or not, didn't know the woman even existed.

Sarah-Anne looked between Frank and this 'Trixie'. "Who...?" she asked, not knowing which person would be better to ask about who Trixie is.

Frank heaved a sigh. "Sarah-Anne... This is Trixie... She's Little Precious's mother." he revealed.

Trixie looked clueless with a smile and beamed once she saw the girls.

Sarah-Anne blinked. "Oh..." she said, her voice going very soft and quiet. She didn't know what to think. Would Frank go back to being with the mother of his daughter thus leaving her 'out in the cold'?

Miracle looked at the woman. She didn't fully remember her either. She offered a tentative smile though. LP looked nervous around her mother, not quite remembering her. Miracle patted her friend's back in the hug.

"She's going to take me away with her, I know it..." LP said, gently to Miracle.

Miracle looked at LP. "She von't... I von't allow it..." she told her friend.

"Hey, Genta!" Trixie squeaked at the domestic. "Hey, Riff!"

Magenta murmured, the woman's voice was murder to her ears.

"Hello... Trixie..." Riff replied, in his usual monotone drawl.

"I'm so sorry..." Frank didn't want Sarah-Anne to feel bad now because of the introduction of his long-lost lover. Ever since she was gone, Frank felt empty and he filled an emotional hole inside himself by compulsively finding people to be a suitable mate and mother to LP. He thought Sarah-Anne could fit that bill.

Sarah-Anne looked at him, a gentle look in her once again watery eyes. They conveyed the message more clearly than words ever could. She loved Frank but if he went back with Trixie she would let him go. Frank offered a tissue to the girl, feeling bad for her. Sarah-Anne took the tissue to try and dry her eyes.

Trixie grinned giggling and hugging Riff, playing with his hair. "We need to get you a girlfriend..."

Riff tensed not able to literally hurt a woman physically. "I don't need one..." he muttered.

"Aww, you'll find one someday!" Trixie smirked at him, rushing to Sarah-Anne. "And who are you?" she turned to LP. "Don't you wanna come home with Mommy?"

LP shook her head quickly and hid behind Miracle. Riff looked relieved that she had let him go. Miracle positioned herself in a way to protect LP.

"Why are you wearing a frown?" Trixie asked, frowning with her, sounding disappointed.

Sarah-Anne looked at Trixie. "I'm Sarah-Anne..." she replied, simply.

"Vhen I voke up this morning, I thought things vould be different..." Magenta spoke to her brother, not sounding critical, but amused of today's turn-outs.

Riff nodded once.

LP took out a spoon and wielded it like a weapon. "Stand back I got... a round fork."

Miracle was still protecting LP, but turned her head to look at the girl. "It's a spoon..." she whispered, gently.

"Don't steal my ideas..." LP whimpered.

Miracle turned around to look at LP fully. "I'm not..." she said, confused, but her voice nice.

LP playfully made a childish face at Miracle, then looked back bravely weilding her 'rounded fork'.

Miracle giggled slightly. "Silly LP..." she mumbled. She then looked at Trixie, the woman was quite bubbly.

Sarah-Anne didn't meet anyone's eyes then. She didn't know what was going to happen.

Trixie turned to Frank and picked him up, though he was a little off balance. "Fwankie, don't you think LP would be happier if she had a Mommy and a Daddy?"

Frank couldn't give a full answer and stammered a bit, nervously, still shocked she was even there. Sarah-Anne looked up from where she had been knelt on the floor. Her eyes brimmed with tears again though she tried to keep them from falling.

"Trixie... I thought you've been gone a long time ago, you broke my heart, I've moved on..." Frank frowned deeply at Trixie.

"Oh, Frankie, you're so funny!" Trixie giggled, nearly creepily and sounding a tad bit robotic.

Magenta noticed Columbia had been gone a while and was quiet and decided to look for her.

Sarah-Anne looked at Trixie. She could see that LP didn't want to stay with the woman, and she heard that Frank had moved on. She wondered if she should tell the woman this.

"Who brought you here?" Frank looked at the woman.

"The generals of course!" Trixie chirped, wrapping her arms around Frank like he was a prize to be won as she grinned at Sarah-Anne. "Sorry, honey, but this hot dog is mine."

Riff looked stoic still.

Sarah-Anne stood up slowly. "Does Dr. Furter not get a choice?" she asked, not happy that someone was making decisions for another.

"He already chooses me, don't you, Frank?" Trixie asked, grinning and linking arms with Frank.

The transvestite shook his head. "Trix, I loved you, you were everything I could want in a woman...But ever since you left, I deeply missed you, but I moved on with my life sometime when we came to Earth. I really wanted to see you again and I loved you to bits, but I had to move on and I think you should too..."

Trixie's face dropped and her eye twitched.

"I don't remember my mother being like this..." LP sounded faint and petted the spoon's head like it were an animal than an inanimate object.

Miracle looked at LP. She hugged her friend gently and stroked her hair. Trixie's face dropped and her eye twitched.

"Waaaait..." LP left Miracle's cuddling again and took a closer look at the woman. "You're not my mother!"

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank a gentle but tiny smile. Miracle looked at LP and then Trixie. She looked shocked and confused.

Frank looked at his daughter for her outburst. "Not your mother...?"

LP took his hand and pointed to Trixie's face. "Look in her eyes..."

Frank drew his head back, but looked closely and carefully at Trixie. The chipper woman just smiled brightly and tilted her head at them. Sarah-Anne blinked herself. Miracle came a little closer to check for herself.

Magenta came back in and stepped aside, everyone was in stunned silence. "Vhat's happening?"

"Little Precious seems to think that Trixie isn't her mother." Riff whispered to Magenta.

Magenta wasn't sure what to think. She hummed, taking a closer look, feeling suspicious as well. "Something seems off..."

Trixie saw the girls coming toward her and she stepped back giggling. "Naughty, naughty, Little Precious, it's impolite to stand into one's personal space..." she waved her finger.

Frank looked puzzled. "I don't remember your eyes being red, Trixie..."

Miracle came over and managed to get a look. "Vow... They look cool..." she couldn't help but mutter.

Riff tensed as Miracle had moved closer to the two people who could hurt her.

"My mother's eyes weren't red..." LP said, then turned to Frank. "Were they...?"

"No, they were gray," Frank answered, looking suspicious. "You're not Trixie. Who are you?"

The woman hesitated before answering. "I'm a clone."

Miracle looked at the clone. "So, cool!" she murmured.

Sarah-Anne put a hand on Frank's and LP's arms. Riff still looked tense.

The clone smiled at Miracle and gigged. "You're so cute like a honey badger on a spree! You remember your Auntie Trixie, don't you?"

Miracle blinked innocently at her. "A little..." she said.

Frank looked back at Sarah-Anne. "Sorry, my dear..."

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "I'm glad you're okay." she said, softly.

"What happened to me? I dreamed about the floor show and Riff had shot me..." Frank whispered to her.

Sarah-Anne looked at him, glancing at the general then back to Frank, her eyes sad and worried.

"Sarah-Anne...?" Frank frowned at her, hoping his dream wasn't reality, but judging by her face, it must have been so.

Sarah-Anne looked up at him. She then bravely wrapped her arms around Frank. Frank smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. Sarah-Anne closed her eyes. It was good to hold Frank in her arms alive again.

"I'm very sorry about my outburst earlier..." Frank said coolly in her grasp.

"Outburst?" Sarah-Anne asked gently.

"All that yelling..." Frank buried his face on her shoulder, nearly crying.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Sarah-Anne soothed, not seeming to care that he wasn't acting manly. She was showing how much she cared about him though.

Frank sniffled and let it all out. "Thank you, Sarah-Anne, and thank you for being my minion."

Sarah-Anne closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "I... Love you Dr. Frank..." she said quietly.

"I love you too, Sarah-Anne..." Frank said, nearly muffling.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. Her eyes drifted closed and she held him closer to her. Frank hummed harmoniously and nuzzled up to her. Sarah-Anne shifted slightly as at one point his nuzzling brushed a sensitive part of her neck.

Frank had managed to stop crying and released a sigh. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

Sarah-Anne shook her head. "Never..." she told him gently. She felt so much more weaker around him but she had never felt stronger either.

"Promise?" Frank asked, sounding like one of the people he would trance into cuddling with him.

"I promise..." Sarah-Anne told him.

Frank smiled at her, still resting his head. Sarah-Anne reluctantly looked at the window too shivering a little at Frank's warm breath on her neck.

"It has been a while, my dear..." Trixie smiled at Miracle.

Miracle smiled slowly back at her.

LP was confused by all of this.

"I need to sit down..." Magenta breathed, turning very, very, deathly pale, about to faint.

Riff went to reach out to pull Miracle away and to also keep Magenta up. Magenta moaned a bit and instantly fainted in Riff's arm. Riff tapped Magenta's face to wake her, not grabbing Mir away. Magenta muttered in her fainting spell. Miracle looked up at Trixie still kind of captivated by the woman.

"Wake up." Riff muttered to Magenta.

Columbia's ears pricked once she heard that. She walked in, feeling her memories repressed. "My name is Laura..."

LP looked at her. "Nuh uh, your name is Auntie Columbia!" she turned back to the generals. "We better get her checked out, she probably got shaken badly."

"Well, I better get comfortable!" Trixie smiled, then bounced to the bridal suite.

"Uhh... No, Trixie, that's not for-" Frank tried to stop her, but it was too late, the girl was already in there.

Miracle watched Trixie go. "She's... Cool." she murmured.

Riff looked at Miracle with a raised eyebrow.

LP went to help wake up Magenta. "Auntie Maggie, wake up! Please don't die!"

Magenta murmured in her state. "I feel... woozy..."

LP looked at her too as she tried to wake up Magenta.

"Hmm...?" Magenta's eyes slowly opened and looked at her surroundings. "This is very confusing..."

"Tonight's been really weird compared to other nights in this place." LP remarked.

Riff was concentrating on Magenta. LP kept looking to make sure Magenta was alright. Miracle looked rather curious. She saw everyone was busy and slipped away heading towards where Trixie was.

Magenta saw she was in Riff's arms and smiled. "Hello, Riffles..." she teased.

"..." Riff didn't reply but he then smirked "Hello, Tiger..." he said.

Magenta looked at him for that remark. "Okay, that's enough..."

Riff chuckled and helped Magenta up.

"Did I pass out?" Magenta wondered. She hadn't had a fainting spell since she was in high school from increased stress.

"I thought you died." LP told her with a weary frown.

Riff nodded. "Little Precious, you'd know if she were." he soothed.

"I would?" LP looked at him, nervously.

Riff nodded, "I'd be sad..." he whispered.

"Oh..." Magenta cooed.

"Oh," LP said simply. "Grown-ups are obsessed with each other."

Riff looked at her. "Well, you don't have to worry about that for a while... You're a little too young yet." he told her gently.

"I'm always too young..." LP whined sounding younger than she already was.

"Give it time, child." Magenta told her like a mother, she was more of a mother to LP was since Trixie had been out of her life for so long.

Riff nodded. He then looked around, rolling his eyes at Sarah-Anne and Frank and confused as to where Miracle was.

Magenta looked with him. "Vhere did Miracle go...?"

LP looked with them. "Is it morning?" she went to a window and moved the curtains to see it was nearly the crack of dawn now.

Sarah-Anne reluctantly looked at the window too shivering a little at Frank's warm breath on her neck. Riff looked worried.

"We never got any sleep..." LP shut the curtains to block out the infernal Earth sun. "I had a nightmare too... It came true... Kinda..."

"Morning already...?" Frank was shocked.

"Miracle...?" Magenta's voice trailed.

"Maybe we should all head to bed for a few hours..." Sarah-Anne suggested softly. She looked at Magenta and Riff, still angry with them but not able to watch them so upset. "Maybe she went back to bed." she suggested, her voice still soft.

Riff shot a look at Sarah-Anne words. "She would have told us, or at least told Little Precious..." he told her.

"Yes, she tells us and the princess everything." Magenta agreed.

"We should get some rest, today's been exhausting compared to the other days until the convention." Frank said, nearly yawning.

LP looked lost and miserable without Miracle by her side. They had always been together like sisters. Though LP's father owned the castle and pretty much everything in it and Miracle's parents were only Frank's servants, the girls were like sisters and Miracle's designated job was to be LP's protector like a royal bodyguard. "Miracle!?"

Sarah-Anne hid a yawn. "We can escort Little Precious to bed, if Miracle isn't there we can look for her." she suggested.

Riff looked at her unbelieving.

"Very well, come baby girl, it's time for bed." Frank opened his arms.

LP hopped over and jumped into his grasp, nearly making him stumble backwards.

"Oof... That's a good girl..." Frank grunted, holding her.

Sarah-Anne stroked LP's hair out of the girl's face.

LP looked up at Sarah-Anne and Frank. "Can you sing to me before I fall asleep?"

"Honey, it's very late." Frank said with a frown.

"Please, Daddy...?" LP pouted.

Frank tried to resist giving into that pout with the puppy eyes, he used to do the very same thing to his mother and her servants when he was growing up. Now he understood why his father told him not to do it too often.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly "I could sing if you want." she told the girl, gently.

LP yawned a little. "Okay..."

"Thank you Sarah-Anne, my voice is tired from singing all evening." Frank smiled, lightly stroking his throat.

Sarah-Anne went with Frank to tuck in LP and thought of a song to sing.

Magenta looked on a nearby monitor to look for Miracle's location, hoping she didn't get loose on the castle grounds.

Trixie went to Frank's room and made up the bed and picked up the pillow with the letter R sewn onto it.

* * *

><p>Miracle came to where Trixie was. She then peeked in and saw her. "Oh," she said quietly.<p>

Trixie glanced to see Miracle. "Oh, hello dear."

Miracle smiled sheepishly but it was still a smile. "Sorry, i can go if i am bothering you..." she said softly, shyly.

"That's okay, dear, you're fine." Trixie assured her.

* * *

><p>Riff stood next to Magenta looking too.<p>

"No vun's out there..." Magenta saw the yards of the castle, they were empty except for a car that had brought Dr. Scott over.

Riff put an arm around Magenta.

"Miracle...vhere are you...?" Magenta murmured, now nearly worried sick.

Riff looked worried too.

"Hopefully she's still inside..." Magenta suggested since they couldn't find their daughter anywhere outside the castle.

Riff nodded. "We should look around." he said.

"Vhere should ve look first?" Magenta asked.

"The bedrooms!" her brother suggested.

Magenta nodded, she frowned that Riff already took dibs on the boy guest room and shuddered as she went to the girl one. It was so pink and girly, making her shudder and shake. Luckily she couldn't sense Miracle in there and did a quick glance around the room and quickly shut the door behind her before she would gag from sickness. She then went to her and Columbia's bedroom to do a quick check.

Riff checked the boy's guest room. "Not here." he said. He then checked his room.

Magenta left her shared bedroom and saw Columbia sleeping. The girl needed to be treated. She picked Columbia up in her arms, looked around and went out the door to go somewhere where Columbia could be treated. She wrote a note concerning Columbia's memory loss and put it in the girl's pajama top and left her on the door stop of a mental institution and ran off like a mother just abandoned her baby on a door stop.

* * *

><p>Miracle smiled slightly more and came into the room a little more. "You're very pretty..." she said.<p>

"Oh, thank you, my dear," Trixie smiled, looking directly into her emerald eyes. "So do you...I could just eat you up, you're so pretty and adorable!"

Miracle smiled sweetly, slightly blushing and also a little nervous. "Thank you, but i'm not an entree..." she giggled.

"Really now?" Trixie came close, pinching her cheek friendly with a smile. "My, my, little Miss Cutie Pie."

Miracle giggled again. The pinch hurt a little but she knew it was meant to be a good sign.

Trixie giggled and continued to look around. "You know... if your parents couldn't take care of you, I wouldn't mind taking you in as my own."

Miracle looked at her. "You'd be cool, but i vouldn't be happy as I'd still remember my true parents." she said, her childlike voice showing naivety even though her slight maturity.

"What a shame..." Trixie said, her eyes nearly flashing at the blonde girl.

Miracle gave a small tiny yawn. She hadn't slept much. She gave a nod though it was a sleepy one, almost as if she were agreeing with Trixe.

Trixie stood up and came closer to Miracle. "You poor thing, so sleepy weepy..."

Miracle rubbed her eye, the lack of sleep getting to her. "Uh-huh..." she said, her voice sounding sleepy.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Trixie offered, with an evil wink.

Miracle rubbed her eyes. "Like a sleepover?" she asked, her eyes half closing. She was so tired it was making her act younger than she was.

"Sure dear, whatever you want..." Trixie told her, lightly stroking her face like a coddling mother.

Miracle leaned into the touch slightly. "I'll go tell LP..." she murmured, swaying slightly.

Trixie took her. "Oh, no, no, no, it'll be alright, I'll tell her for you."

Miracle yawned and nodded closing her eyes. "Okay..." she hummed and snuggled in a little.

Trixie sang a Transylvanian lullaby as she helped Miracle get to sleep. Miracle smiled in her sleep and snuggled into Trixie.

Trixie smiled wild once she had Miracle in her grasp. "Silly child..." she said quietly so Miracle wouldn't wake up and hear that.

Miracle breathed softly. She barely even shifted in her sleep. Trixie grinned as she got Miracle to sleep and rubbed her hands together wickedly. Miracle looked so sweet asleep, her mouth pouting slightly. Trixie cooed seeing Miracle fall asleep and smiled. She would make an excellent foster daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Frank smiled as he watched his daughter sleep. "I'm so sorry, my dear... I should've been kinder to you..." he extended a hand a lightly stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

LP didn't respond, but shifted a tiny bit in her sleep, cuddling with her pillow.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "I'd love a child like Little Precious." she said quietly.

Frank tucked the princess in and left the room with Sarah-Anne. "I think I just became my mother when I was raising her by myself... I was her only son, she was really proud when she found me playing in her high heels or putting makeup on my face, I kind of wanted a son, but Little Precious tends to act more like an Earth boy, she wears pants, sneakers and sweaters, I don't even have stockings for her."

Sarah-Anne smiled again softly. "She is a very nice girl," she says. "And I do, I love you Frank..." she told him softly.

Frank gently shut the bedroom door and held himself in Sarah-Anne's possession. "I love you, Sarah-Anne."

Sarah-Anne smiled lovingly. She reached up and gently kissed Frank. Frank hummed as he kissed her back and they kissed their way to a bedroom to get some shut-eye.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Sarah-Anne woke to find herself in Frank's arms, her arms around him. She smiled softly. Frank was still slightly asleep with his arms wrapped around Sarah-Anne.<p>

Sarah-Anne hummed happily. "Morning..." she greeted him.

Frank's eyes fluttered, he grinned a bit and looked down at Sarah-Anne. "Well, hello there..." he nearly purred matching his Cheshire Cat grin.

Sarah-Anne giggled softly. She knew it wasn't morning but it was a customary greeting. "Sleep well?" she asked him.

Frank yawned a bit and stretched, but not too much so Sarah-anne wouldn't fall off of him. "I feel so refreshed, llike a whole new man."

Sarah-Anne smiled and lightly kissed his shoulder. Frank clucked a little, lightly petting her hair. Sarah-Anne smiled gently against his shoulder.

"I'm too lazy to get up..." Frank mumbled, sounding like when he was a teenager.

"I feel the same... But we must..." Sarah-Anne replied, kissing the place where neck meets shoulder.

"Five more minutes...?" Frank pouted like a child.

Sarah-Anne giggled and then shifted so she could kiss his jaw. Frank hummed, looking in her eyes. Sarah-Anne's eyes were sparkling with love, amusement and another, slightly more mature emotion.

"You are as lovely as my family paradise." Frank cooed, lightly poking her nose in an affectionate way.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "And you are as delightful as the fields of Italy." she told him. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then went to get up, otherwise she'd not want to leave the bed at all that day.

"Oh, you." Frank smiled, hoisting himself up a little further up in her bed, deciding to stay with her there than in his own bedroom.

Sarah-Anne smiled and nuzzled noses with him before she tried to get out of bed. Frank stretched one last bit and stood up. Sarah-Anne got changed into a skirt and a flowing blouse. She didn't care about changing in front of Frank anymore. Frank decided to slip into his leotard and curl up his hair a bit. He wasn't sure whether to wear his makeup now or not.

Sarah-Anne brushed her hair. She then went up to Frank and helped him with his hair. "Maybe just one day without you're make-up? You look gorgeous both with and without it anyway." she suggested softly.

Frank whipped his head back to her rather cheerfully. "Really?"

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you, Mio Caro" she told him.

"Oh, babe..." Frank smiled nervously at her, tempted at her turn of phrase.

Sarah-Anne kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Alright, alright, I'll get out and about." Frank laughed a little bit turning a bit red.

Sarah-Anne smiled and finished a last curl. "Ready?" she asked quietly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Frank stood up, getting the wedgie out and ready to get some food with the others.

Sarah-Anne took Frank's hand and walked out with him. Frank hummed one of the songs he sang at the convention and swayed Sarah-Anne's hand in his. Sarah-Anne giggled and followed by his side. Frank looked at her as she giggled and smiled himself. Sarah-Anne smiled too.

* * *

><p>Magenta woke up at the front door, not remembering how she got there. She yawned, rubbing her eye and walking along the castle with her hair bouncing in each step. The domestic looked around, wondering what to do.<p>

Miracle woke up cuddled into Trixie. She blinked and shifted slightly as she stretched too. "Vhat happened?" she asks quietly.

Trixie woke up seeing Miracle was awake. "Oh, hello honey. Did you sleep well?"

Miracle rubbed her eyes clear. "Yeah..." she says. "I should go and see LP..." she informed her.

"Oh, why don't you wait until you're more awake?" Trixie offered.

Miracle yawned a little. "Uh, okay..." she said quietly.

"That's a good girl." Trixie smiled, rather creepily.

Miracle stretched again and sat up.

Trixie collected some things and took out a fluffy purple dress with white tights. "Wouldn't you look divine in this?"

Miracle looked at it. "It's so Fluffy!" she gasped.

Trixie grinned and giggled. "Why don't you try it on?" she offered.

Miracle took it gently and then went to try it on. It wouldn't hurt to at least try it on. Once done changing, she came back into the room.

Trixie smiled. "Oh, you are so fabulous!"

Miracle had also washed her face, brushed her teeth -she always carried a mini toothbrush-, and brushed her hair. "I don't know about the color but the dress is very fluffy" she said, smiling slightly and sweetly.

"Yes, and so is your lovely hair, my dear." Trixie cooed as she got herself freshened for the afternoon.

Miracle smiled. She waited until Trixie was done. She was about to ask if she could go but her stomach interrupted her by growling.

"Oh, my, you poor thing must be starving..." Trixie came toward her and cupped her face. "How about I make you something to eat?"

Miracle looked up into the woman's eyes. "Okay..." she says, sounding thankful and polite.

"What would you like to eat?" Trixie asked with a polite smile.

"Um, scrambled egg?" Miracle suggested softly.

"Of course." Trixie smiled and went to the kitchen. "I'll make it, don't you worry your pretty little head."

Miracle smiled slightly. She followed Trixie but didn't watch the woman actually cook. She started to pour drinks though, hoping to make everyone happy by making them a drink. Trixie smiled as she made the eggs and had a secret devious smile as she snuck in a pill and mixed it with the eggs before she would serve some to Miracle.

Miracle took the plate, having set up the drinks in everyone's places. She had even put a drink in a space for Trixie. "Thank you" she says with a smile.

"No, no, my dear, thank you." Trixie told her, smiling and serving her the breakfast she asked for.

Miracle smiled, and seeing only they were there she started to eat. She was too hungry to wait for anyone at the moment, but was also polite at doing it. She didn't notice anything different about the eggs, except they were extra yummy. By the time she finished her eyes had dulled and her face had become Blank.

"Miracle...?" Trixie came close to Miracle as her eyes looked stoic like her father and she sat completely still.

Miracle's head turned slowly to look at Trixie. "Who?" she asks slowly, her eyes still dull.

Trixie laughed a bit sneakily and sat down. "Do not be afraid, my dear, you are with your mother now."

Miracle blinked her dull eyes. "Mother..." she repeated, almost like a robot due to not having any memories, though not emotionless.

"I am your mother and you are my daughter," Trixie told her. "We spend a lot of time together just you and me as mother and daughter, you are loyal and obedient...I give you presents whenever you do as I say."

Miracle nodded slowly, as if her memories were coming back to her. Though these memories were made by what Trixie had said. "Yes..." she said, sounding more normal but her eyes were still dull.

"You remember now, you probably just needed some food, sweetheart." Trixie cooed.

Miracle nodded slowly. "Yes, Mommy, I'm sorry for forgetting..." she said, slowly. She would obviously talk more slow until something sealed the memories and made her seem normal again.

"It's okay, you just had a rough night," Trixie told her, then took out a necklace with a beeping charm on it. "Here, you were in the hospital, you hit your head hard when you slid down the banister too roughly so you had to be treated. Consider this a birthday present from Mother dearest."

Miracle allowed the necklace to be put around her neck. "Thank you, Mommy..." she said. As soon as it was on she became almost like her normal self though her eyes were flat rather than the vibrant usual color.

Trixie giggled as the charm beeped and controlled Miracle. "Perfect."

Miracle smiled sweetly. "Thank you for the present and the food, Mommy..." she said and got out of the chair to hug Trixie.

"Of course, my dear." Trixie cooed, hugging Miracle.

Miracle half closed her eyes, smiling into the hug. Trixie cooed and stroked her hair in the hug.

"I love you, Mommy..." Miracle said, sweetly.

"I love you too, baby." Trixie smiled back.

* * *

><p>Magenta came out of the zen room and quickly shut the door behind her. She patted her hair to get the smoke out so she wouldn't get in any kind of trouble.<p>

Riff woke up in a random room, having fallen asleep during the searching. LP woke up in her bedroom alone, still feeling a little scared without Miracle there with her. Riff got up and went out. He would check if Miracle was with LP and if not would check elsewhere too. Riff knocked on LP's door.

"Go away..." LP's voice muffled from behind the door.

Riff sighed softly. "May I come in?" he said, his voice gentler than he spoke usually.

"Oh, okay... Sure... Sorry." LP didn't open the door, but she sounded a bit better than earlier when she told him to go away.

Riff entered the room and looked before at LP "Are you ok?" he asked the princess.

"I'm just thinking..." LP said, sitting up in her bed. "Not just about Miracle, but what'll happen once we go home."

Riff looked at her. "Well, that I don't know..." he said.

"Are we going to go home, Riff Raff?" LP asked, playing with the hem of her pajama top.

Riff nodded "We are, but i don't know when..." he informed the girl.

LP looked back at him. "I'm sorry about last night... Miracle and I got scared..."

Riff placed a hand on the top of her head. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but Frank was becoming someone that could've never been suitable to rule." he said.

"He has gotten a big head ever since Nana told him he would be in charge of this mission and the shores once we got home, huh?" LP seemed to understand why her godparents were aimed to assassinate Frank.

Riff nodded. "However, I guess we have to give him one last chance..." he sighed.

"Fair enough..." LP looked up to him, nearly batting her eyelashes at him.

Riff looked at his watch. "Well, it's only just past lunch time, shall we go to eat?" he he asked, planning on looking for Miracle and Magenta on the way.

"Okay..." LP smiled a bit. "Should I get dressed?" she looked down at her fluffy pajamas.

Riff nodded. "Probably best to Princess" he said. He then left the room so she could get dressed.

"Thank you, Riff Raff." LP said lightly and shut the door after him and got dressed in her usual clothes, a sweater, sweatpants, and sneakers. She always wore it back home too because Transylvania was cold a lot of the time, especially when it got really dark than usual to indicate night time to young Transylvanians.

Riff was waiting outside the door.

LP placed on her glasses and opened the door. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Riff looked at LP as she came out. "Okay, we'll head to the kitchen..." he said.

"I hope Magenta's okay." LP said as they walked to the kitchen.

Riff nodded. "She may have gone to de-stress" he says. He noticed that utensils had been used, though there was no food left. 'Who could've used them?' he wondered.

LP looked at him and around. "Who was cooking...?"

"I don't know." Riff said, frowning.

"Last I saw Sarah-Anne was with Daddy last night." LP shrugged.

Riff shook his head. "It wasn't her." he said, sniffing.

"Magenta?" LP wondered, seeing as those two were the only cooking women in the castle.

Riff sniffed again closer to the cooker, he could tell the different perfume scents the people had. "No, not her..." he said.

"Then who could it be?" LP asked as they walked close to the kitchen.

Riff sniffed once more. "Smells like... Trixie." he said.

"I have a feeling that Trixie isn't my mother..." LP said quietly, but it did indeed small like her.

"That one is a clone." the handyman said.

Magenta came to them. "Heeeeeey buddies..." she sounded very mellow.

Riff looked at Magenta. "Where were you?" he asked.

LP shrugged and kept looking at the drug induced Magenta.

"Nowhere special, my big brother..." Magenta and Riff Raff sounded like what their parents would if they had lived to see them as teenagers and on drugs most of the time. Magenta giggled and played with his hair.

Riff looked at her. "You got into the Zen room again..." he said, his voice calm.

"What? Nooooo!" Magenta giggled, her hair seemed to deflate.

LP looked at her strictly. "Magenta Vitus, that was a very naughty thing to do! I ought to call your parents!" she waved her finger.

Riff chuckled slightly. "How about we go and get you sat down in the dining room, and we'll get something to eat?" he suggested.

"Okaaaaay..." Magenta giggled, then poked his nose playfully.

"She's silly..." LP pointed, nearly giggling herself.

Riff got Magenta and LP towards the dining room. Magenta whined like a child as her brother was controlling her.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. "You hungry?" she asked him.<p>

"Ravenous." Frank told her with a hungry smile.

Sarah-anne smiled. "Well let's go and see what we can find to eat." she said.

Frank nodded. "I'm sure there's something suitable for your food choices in the kitchen freezer..." Frank offered.

Sarah-Anne squeezed Frank's hand lightly. "Is there anything in particular you fancy?" she asked him.

"Not really, I could go for anything right now." Frank shrugged his shoulders.

"No veggies though, so don't worry" Sarah-Anne told Frank with a wink.

"Oh, thank you." Frank laughed, teasingly and gave a sigh of relief.

Sarah-Anne smiled and soon they reached the kitchen. "Okay, what to make for breakfast..." she mused.

Frank nodded, then took a sniff. "Seems like someone had beat us to the breakfast making punch."

"Well would you like pancakes?" the minion asked him.

Frank shrugged with a small smile. "I'm not picky. I'll just have whatever, I'm in a generous mood."

"Okay, Mio Caro." she said, lovingly. She started to make said pancakes.

* * *

><p>Miracle ended up in Trixie's lap, not recognizing any of the voices of people coming to the dining room. Trixie slightly scowled at everyone, then put on a ditzy smile for Miracle's sake.<p>

Miracle looked scared of them all. She whimpered and clung tightly to Trixie. "Mommy, who are they, they're scaring me..." she both asked and informed.

"It's okay, sweetie." Trixie soothed her, holding her close.

Riff looked relieved then angry. "Don't you ever go off without telling us again young lady!" he said angrily. He sat Magenta down and started to come over to tell Miracle off properly.

Magenta stroked her own hair and stared into space.

LP rolled her eyes at Magenta, then gained a smile once she saw Miracle. "Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Miracle smiled at LP a little. "Yeah, I'm okay..." she says softly. She then looked worried at Riff's coming over and shout. "Mommy, vhy is he shouting at me?" she asked Trixie sounding scared. Even though her memories were repressed her brain still gave her the accent.

"It's okay, sweetie." Trixie soothed her, holding her close.

LP looked at Miracle for seeming lost with Riff's yelling at her. "Miracle, are you okay?"

Miracle hugged tight to Trixie. "He's scaring me..." she said softly. "Make him stop..." she then requested softly.

Magenta looked. "Huh?"

Trixie patted her back and looked at the siblings with a sinister smirk. "I'm her mother... You are sadly mistaken."

"What!?" LP hiccuped.

Riff blinked, his mouth dropping slightly. "What have you done to her?" he asked. He then went to grab his daughter to make sure she was okay.

Miracle looked at him, from Trixie's arms. "Don't touch me!" she said loudly sounding even more scared. She looked at LP, sniffling.

Frank smiled at his minion, then sensed distress from his child. "Honey?" he came to her with a frown.

LP rushed to him, hugging him without another word.

"Unhand her!" Trixie held Miracle closer and tighter, stroking her hair, then she formed an evil smirk in front of the man. "She's my daughter..."

Magenta gained sanity and settled herself. "She is not! She is ours!" she pounded her hand on the table in a fist.

Sarah-Anne came to see if they were all okay.

Riff frowned. "What the heck have you done to her?" he asked, harshly.

Miracle buried her face in Trixie's neck. She closed her eyes.

"Oh, nothing, just feed her and reward her." Trixie soothed, lightly stroking the girl's hair. "It's okay, sweetie, they won't hurt you, Mama's here."

Magenta growled and stood up. She gave the harshest death glare she had ever given anyone. Frank wasn't sure how to react, but he did the best of his abilities to comfort and soothe his daughter. He may have been harsh with her, but no matter what, he still deeply cared about her, he just had a hard time with him being him and raising her alone. Sarah-Anne gently stroked LP's hair, looking shocked at the turn of events.

Riff scowled then. "Release her, and she would never call a stranger mommy just for feeding and 'rewarding' her'." he said darkly.

"What's happening here?" Frank wondered, holding his little precious close.

"Just spending time with my daughter, Frank, you should try it." Trixie 'burned' him. She then glanced at Riff. "Oh, but she just did, and I'm her mother."

Sarah-Anne placed her hand soothingly on Frank's shoulder, glaring at Trixie. Riff held Miracle out of the way. Magenta growled, she then took Miracle out of the way and pounced on top of Trixie, baring her teeth.

"No! Stop hitting my Mommy!" Miracle yelled, emotion everywhere except the flat-colored eyes. She struggled against Riff's hold.

Frank glared too, looking far from amused. "Trixie, stop this foolishness now, Miracle is not your daughter, she is a member of the Vitus family."

"Get out off of me, you brute!" Trixie hissed at Magenta.

Magenta hissed back, deeply scowling. If she could, she would beat the living stuffing out of the woman. Riff was struggling to hold Miracle, her struggling rather strong and difficult to keep her still.

"Get her! Stone her!" LP yelled, cheering for Magenta to vanquish the woman.

Sarah-Anne gently shushed the girl. "Don't provoke them, bella..." she whispered.

Frank wasn't sure how to tell LP to keep quiet, so he just covered her mouth with his free hand. Sarah-Anne looked at the hand and then Frank.

Miracle cried. "No don't hurt Mommy, I von't like you at all if you do!" she screamed.

Magenta turned to her with a hurt look on her face. "I'm your mommy..." she said, lowly.

Trixie quietly snickered this was all going according to plan.

Riff was extremely worried and mad at Trixie. "Stop it..." he told Miracle, his voice firm.

Miracle stamped on his foot and then escaped his hold and ran to help Trixie.

Magenta looked at her only child, her knees deep on top of Trixie. "Miracle, please try to understand, this voman is not your mother..." she frowned, deeply disappointed.

Trixie gave a helpless look to Miracle. Sarah-Anne looked at the girl carefully. Riff grumbled.

"Trixie, stop this!" Frank cried, frowning. He may not have liked Miracle that much, her not being his child, but he was indeed now worried for her.

Miracle tried to push Magenta away. "She is, leave her alone!" she cried. Her eyes were the only thing that seemed different except the choker.

Magenta felt really broken now. She wasn't sure what to do now. She didn't want to harm her daughter, but she found herself reduced to tears. Sarah-Anne looked sympathetically at Magenta. Riff came over and held Magenta. Magenta sniffled, her face forcing her to frown.

"Trixie, quit it! Miracle is not yours!" Frank told her.

"I'm afraid she is, Frank," Trixie stood up, dusting herself clean. "And we're going to return to Transylvania."

"Waaaait!" LP ran over close to Miracle seeing the jewelry. "Where did you get this...?" she asked, seeming familiar with it, grabbing the charm, but not pulling it off.

Miracle placed a hand on the necklace and took a step back. "Mommy gave it to me..." she says, smiling at Trixie.

"Daddy, look at this..." LP turned to the adults.

Frank came over and took a closer look at it. He looked surprised and gasped, cupping his mouth. "Is that-?"

LP nodded.

"I don't know what you're all going on about, but maybe you need to visit the loony farm!" Trixie told them, putting a comforting hand on Miracle's shoulder.

Miracle whimpered and buried her face in Trixie's stomach. "Mommy, can ve go back..?" she asked.

"Of course dear, of course, we just have to make the bad people go away and then we can go home." Trixie soothed, stroking her hair, of course, still seeming nasty to her 'enemies'.

"Okay, Mommy, how do ve do that?" Miracle asked softly.

Sarah-Anne looked confused.

Riff looked coolly at Frank. "What is it?" he asked, his voice forcibly calm.

"My mother made a lot of possible suitors for me wear that charm so they'll be blinded into agreeing to marry me no matter what," Frank explained. "It has brainwashing powers to make the wearer do whatever the person gives them the charm to do," he then grinned a tiny bit. "I tried to give it to Magenta once when she was having one of her hissy fits."

Magenta growled at him slightly, then kept her eyes forward. LP was trying to hold Magenta back so she wouldn't get too violent. Riff glared icily at Trixie. How dare she do that to his daughter.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. "What if we just get it off?" she asked, quietly.

"It's hard, plus she seems to be attached to it." Frank explained, seeing how secure the charm was around Miracle's neck.

Trixie stepped forward and took out a can, spraying it which released a gas. She ushered Miracle to the elevator telling her to wait in the lab until she would come for her and Trixie came back as the gas sprayed and knocked everyone out and she sent them to a new place. A place they wouldn't even recognize even once they would wake up. She had taken them all to the town mental institution. They would still remember who they are, but hopefully the doctors and nurses wouldn't believe them.

* * *

><p>Miracle waited in the lab. She stood blankly waiting for Trixie. She looked stoic and almost unfeeling when she was on her own.<p>

Finally, the elevator came up and the gate opened. Trixie stepped out. "I'm here, my dear, are you ready to go home where you belong?" she smiled, coming toward Miracle with open arms.

Miracle became the cheerful young girl again. "Yes, Mommy." she said and ran into Trixie's awaiting arms.

Trixie and Miracle shared a nice mother daughter hug even if they weren't actually mother and daughter. The woman smiled and she gently let her go. "Just be careful once we start moving." she advised Miracle and went to the very back of the freezer in the lab and went to click the transit beam to send them to Transylvania.

Miracle held onto the tank's handles, so she wouldn't fall over. Trixie saw that Miracle was ready and she clicked the transit beam and quickly rushed out, shutting the freezer door and getting safe with Miracle as the castle would erupt from the ground and go into outer space. Miracle clung to her 'mom'.

"We'll be back home before you know it, darlin'." Trixie soothed.

Miracle smiled sweetly. Trixie smiled back, eager to go home too.


	20. Chapter 20

Frank's eyes slowly opened and he woke up in an all white room in a strange unfamiliar bed. "H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

A brown-haired woman in a nurse's outfit in a ponytail came to him suddenly, as if on cue.

"Oh, Columbia, thank goodness you're here." Frank sounded relieved.

The woman tilted her head. "Columbia?"

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne also woke up, looking groggy. "Dr Frank!?" she called, slightly worried.<p>

"Hello, my dear." a bald man came in, shutting the door behind himself and went for Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne looked at the bald man. "You're not Dr. Frank..." she said.

The man chuckled a little. "Oh, no, I am not, I am Dr. Cosmo McKinley. How are you feeling now?"

Sarah-Anne looked at Cosmo. "Scared of you and I want Dr Frank and Little Precious..." she said.

"They need some special treatment right now, you'll see them when it's meal time." Cosmo told her, coming forward and taking out her personal file. "Ah, an Italian among us... Do you have spumoni?" he chuckled a bit.

Sarah-Anne deadpanned. "Stupido... Don't mock my language..." she stated.

"Sorry, ma'am." Cosmo chuckled, then grew serious.

Sarah-Anne looked at him warily.

"Do you have any living relatives? Any blood relatives?" Cosmo asked, looking in her personal file again. "I'm having trouble finding anyone in your file."

Sarah-Anne crossed her arms. "No..." she said, simply, still upset over her 'guardian'.

"Oh, my child, I'm so sorry..." Cosmo looked at her, feeling sad that he had brought it up.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "I want Frank and Little Precious..." she said.

"I'm sorry, but those two need to undergo treatment." Cosmo told her.

Sarah-Anne raised an eyebrow. "Treatment for what?" she asked.

"Oh, just a special therapy i like to call Shock Treatment." Cosmo smirked.

Sarah-Anne frowned. "I asked for what, not what it was Doctor..." she said.

"Just inspection." Cosmo told her, coming closer, keeping an eerie grin. "Trust me, I'm a doctor..."

Sarah-Anne gulped and looked scared. "N-No..." she stuttered.

"Come now, it won't hurt...much." Cosmo giggled, eagerly.

Sarah-Anne shivered in fear. "Do it and i'll scream so loud your glasses will break." she warned.

"You wouldn't dare..." Cosmo looked at her long.

Sarah-Anne looked him squarely in the face. "I would" she assured him.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow at her and put the needle away. "Just settle down, they need their treatment too. You are all the strangest characters I've ever met... if I didn't know any better I'd say many of you came from Transylvania, except for you of course..." he mumbled the bit about Transylvania.

Sarah-Anne blinked and looked at him. "Transsexual?" she asked, blinking.

Cosmo's eyes widened and he turned to the girl. "Erm... excuse me, miss?"

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "The planet... Are you from there too?" she asked.

Cosmo looked around, carefully shut the door behind him and came closer to her. "Yes... My sister and i are from there. How do you know of it?"

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "Dr. Frank, Little Precious and Magenta and Riff Raff are from there." she said.

Cosmo seemed surprised that this Italian girl knew so much about them. "Well, so are my sister and myself..."

"Well, I think you're usually all cool..." Sarah-Anne told him.

"Oh, well thank you." Cosmo smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Riff just looked calmly as he looked around, he was beyond mad. Magenta was nuzzled against Riff thankfully and burying her face against him as she seemed to had been still knocked out. Riff was relieved Magenta was with him at least. Magenta's eyes fluttered. She then yawned and finally opened her eyes all the way through. She smiled as she saw Riff, but felt off putting to where she was.<p>

Riff looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Vhere are ve?" Magenta didn't seem familiar with their surroundings.

"A type of hospital judging by the room..." her brother said.

"Oh, I thought ve vere in vun of those cheap motel rooms that Earthlings don't take kindly to." Magenta said, delicately.

Riff hugged his sister.

"At least ve're together." Magenta cooed in his comfort. She then saw a file folder and opened it. "Oh, this is Little Precious's...Vait... for mother it doesn't say anything about Trixie..."

"What does it say?" Riff asked.

Magenta opened it to let him look. "Little Precious's mother isn't Trixie, she is a waitress at a diner not too far from this town named Precious. The Master must've met her vhen ve vere looking for a suitable playmate for him before his daughter was born and ve sent him to a bar."

Riff blinked. "She's not even a clone of Little's Precious' mother? She has our daughter!" he yelled, angrily.

"Ve have to get out of here."

Just then, a man with short brown hair with a needle came in. "Silence please, the others are resting, you two need to rest right now." he grinned eerily.

Riff glared at the man. "Come anywhere near us with that and you'll be feeding through a straw..." he said.

"Whoa, your'e worse than I thought!" the man stepped back anxiously.

Magenta deeply scowled and she looked like she wanted to pounce on the man like she did with Trixie for taking their daughter away from them.

Riff glared at the man.

"Come now, I don't bite." the man told them.

"I do." Magenta bared her teeth, looking like a mama bear protecting her cubs.

Riff glared. "And i won't stop her from doing it either..." he said.

"Okay!" the man put the needle away, frightened of both of them.

Magenta smiled evilly, she loved it when people she wasn't fond of were frightened of her.

Riff didn't smirk outwardly but he was inwardly. "Now go before I set her on you..." he warned.

Magenta viciously growled, her eyes nearly turning red with rage.

The man gulped and ran out, cowardly.

Riff patted his sister's hair gently. "Good girl." he praised.

Magenta chuckled a bit. Riff smirked back at her.

"And he calls himself a professional." Magenta mocked the man, looking at her brother.

Riff snorted.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" LP looked around nervously. "What's happening here? Where's Daddy? Where's anybody!?" she pouted deeply as a tear rolled down her cheek.<p>

A woman with red curly hair in a tight bun came in. "Hello sweetie, don't cry..." she soothed, sounding professional.

LP started to cry like a child anyway and covered her eyes with her tiny hands. "I want Daddy... and Miss Sarah-Anne...Where are they?"

The woman came over, able to tell this girl wasn't dangerous. "Shh, Shh, shh sweetie... They're getting treated right now... Don't worry" she soothed.

"But I want them now..." LP frowned. "A-A-And Miracle's being taken away! She's going far away from here, I know she is!"

Nation, which was the woman's name, crouched by LP's bed. "Who is Miracle, your invisible friend?" she asked, knowing that kids her age acted like they had invisible friends. She would play along a little while, til the girl was soothed.

"What? No! Miracle is real! she was right with me and now she's gone!" LP frowned.

Nation patted LP's hand. "What happened to her, sweetie?" she asked, gently.

LP gained trust with Nation, the woman made her feel very comfortable. "Well, we were all about to have a late breakfast cuz we stayed up all night, then Miracle was eating breakfast with this woman who made Miracle into thinking she was her daughter, except she's not and... we just woke up in this strange place."

Nation was impressed at the girl's seemingly big imagination. However it reminded her a little of something. "What place was she taken?" she pressed gently.

"Home." LP told her. "But not our house, to our home planet." she then gasped suddenly, she wass told to never tell anyone she or anyone in her family were aliens because they could be taken for experimentation and studies by cruel earthlings. Her father told her that earth people weren't always the brightest bunches, but they can be very violent, there are some exceptions like Columbia and Sarah-Anne.

Nation looked intrigued. "Home planet... Where's that, sweetheart?" she asked, curiously. Little had Trixie known that she and Cosmo had been born on Transsexual.

"No, no, I said too much, you're going to hurt me..." LP told Nation. "I-I'm from Earth in the United States, kind ma'am."

"I promise i won't tell anyone sweetie, it'll be our little secret." the red-headed doctor whispered.

LP scooted closer to the woman. "Okay... This is gonna sound crazy, I know, trust me, when Aunty Columbia first found out, she was a little disturbed, but grew used to it. But, Daddy, Miracle, Aunt Magenta and Uncle Riff, even me, are from this distant planet called Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania... It's a long story of how and why we came here, I can't really remember why..."

Nation looked at her a moment. "'Uncle Riff'... 'Aunt Magenta'... Would that be Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus?" she asked, calmly.

"Yes, they are famed Generals from back home." LP told her, then tilted her head. "Wait... You know them? what do you know of the Vitus family, Mrs. Doctor Lady?"

Nation held up a finger for a moment and got a stethoscope and made sure. She then seemed to relax and leaned in a little. "I'm Dr Nation McKinley... I'm a cousin of the Vitus'..." she whispered.

LP scooted back nervously. "What's that thing?"

Nation looked at the girl. "Don't worry it's to check your heartbeat..." she soothed.

"It won't hurt,will it?" LP asked, playing with her hair nervously, wishing her father and Sarah-Anne were right with her.

"No sweetie, and don't worry i am one of you..." Nation told her, gently.

"You must have been here a while, you seem so Earthly..." LP smiled a little.

Nation smiled. "Well we came here at 16," she said. "Now stay here i'll go talk to my brother and inform him of what happened." she told the young girl.

"You're gonna leave me here alone?" LP asked, sounding terrified now again.

Nation looked at her and sighed softly. "Alright, but you're to stay in the chair..." she said, grabbing a wheelchair.

LP shrugged and got herself in the wheelchair. She had never been in one or seen anyone in one besides Dr. Scott. She thought it was kind of cool and futuristic like something the people in her new home would call 'science fiction'.

Nation wheeled her to Sarah-Anne's room so Nation herself could talk to Cosmo. LP twiddled with her fingers until they were there, looking and feeling nervous around the other people. Nation knocked on the door.

Cosmo then heard the door. "Who is it?"

LP didn't answer of course, no one asked her.

"It's me, Nation." the woman told him.

"Ah, Nation." Cosmo smiled and opened the door to introduce Sarah-Anne. "Miss, this is my sister and colleague, Dr. Nation McKinley."

LP fiddled around with herself, twiddling her thumbs and looking around her. She then saw Sarah-Anne and beamed. LP looked at Nation to make sure she could leave the chair and go to Sarah-Anne. Nation blinked once. She looked between LP and the young woman. She nodded once to the woman nodded, LP smiled and went for Sarah-Anne hugging her. Sarah-Anne hugged the girl close and stroked her hair.

Nation watched the scene, watching how the little Transylvanian reacted with this other woman. She wondered if they were related somehow. "Cosmo, the little girl is one of us..." she whispered.

Cosmo looked down at the girl closely. "She has resemblance to the Queen and her son... I didn't know Frank had any children."

Sarah-Anne continued to hug the young girl. "Are you okay, bella?" she asked.

"A lot better now that I'm with you..." LP sighed in the comforting hug.

Sarah-Anne smiled and rocked the girl a little still hugging her. "I won't let them take you anywhere on your own again if i can help it... We'll find a way to get Miracle back." she told the girl.

"Now we have to find Daddy." LP nodded bravely, still hugging Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne nodded to LP. "We will, bella." she promised.

Nation looked at Cosmo. "Maybe that woman is the girl's mother and Frank is the father... After all he is here..." she whispers, getting it both right and wrong. Right as Frank was LP's father but wrong due to Sarah-Anne not being the mother.

"That could be it." Cosmo agreed, quietly.

Nation nodded once. "So, what should we do, Cosmo?" she asked.

"I guess they aren't crazy like that woman told us earlier." Cosmo remarked, referring to when Trixie dropped them off and transported herself to Transsexual.

Sarah-Anne then looked at Cosmo and Nation. "Please can we see, Dr. Frank?" she asked, gently.

"Should they see Mr. Furter?" Cosmo asked his sister.

"Please Mrs. Dr. Nation, pretty please?" LP asked, nearly pouting.

Sarah-Anne put on her cutest pout too. "Please..." she added.

Nation tried to look away, but was caught in the cute looks. "Yes..." she sighed, after a moment of silence.

"Okay, you two can see Mr. Furter, hopefully he's not out of too much energy." Cosmo told them with a small smile.

"Yay!" LP cheered, then went to hug Nation. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Beautiful Doctor People!"

Sarah-Anne smiled and got off the bed. "Thank you, Doctors McKinley." she told them both.

Nation chuckled and patted LP's head. "Okay, you can sit on your mother's lap while she sits in the chair..." she said.

"Mother?" LP looked around, curiously. "She's here?"

Cosmo pointed to Sarah-Anne, confused. "Isn't she your mother?"

Sarah-Anne shook her head. "No, I'm Dr. Frank's minion..." she said, gently. She smiled sweetly at LP. "However, I do love the girl like family." she admitted.

LP smiled back, feeling like Sarah-Anne was a suitable mother figure in her life.

"We had always heard Frank was not yet married, nor does anyone think he ever will be," Cosmo reacted. "He was known for running off when his mother told him he would have to be married soon before the princess was born."

Sarah-Anne looked at him. She then glanced away blushing as she remembered Frank wanted her as his queen.

* * *

><p>"Miracle, wake up..." Trixie gently called to her new daughter.<p>

Miracle shifted and opened her flat-colored eyes. "Yes, Mommy?" she asked, yawning a little and rubbing her eyes.

"Come look." Trixie gestured for Miracle to come look out the window with her.

Miracle came up to Trixie and looked out of the window, slipping to stand in front of her 'mommy'.

Trixie smiled and wrapped her arm around Miracle. "Welcome home."

Miracle smiled. "It's good to be home..." she said.

"Indeed, do you remember your home?" Trixie asked as she kept Miracle secure and comfortable before the castle would land and they could go out.

Miracle looked up at her. She kind of couldn't remember much of it. She looked upset that she couldn't. "Not really, Mommy..." she said, quietly.

"Oh, it's wonderful darling," Trixie told her. "It's cool all the time, dark a lot, a lot of people who will understand and relate to you. the beach is simply wonderful and the shores are ever so beautiful against the moon light."

Miracle blinked once, then smiled. "Thank you for reminding me, Mommy... Vhat are ve going to do vonce ve land?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, dear, how about we get some more food?" Trixie said with a smile."

"Okay, Mommy." Miracle smiled, nodding cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Now, let's try this again, Mr. Stubborn..." the brown haired nurse was sitting on top of Frank with a needle in her free hand, her other was grabbing his hair to hold him more down on the floor.<p>

Magenta had passed the room and lightly snickered as Frank was on the ground and held down by a woman. Seems like a karmic punishment for a man like him.

Riff, who was with her, smirked at the scene too. "Should we just leave him?" he whispered.

Magenta chuckled, unsure of what to answer.

"Get ooooff..." Frank mumbled under the pressure.

Riff snorted. The brown haired woman looked at them.

Magenta froze suddenly, her eyes nearly falling from her head. "Collie?"

The brown haired woman looked at them. "I'm not a collie, I'm a nurse. Laura Ansalong at your service."

Magenta was taken aback. First her daughter is taken from her and now her best friend on this or any other planet wasn't who she had thought she was. Riff patted Magenta's shoulder gently.

"Get this woman off me!" Frank cried in distress.

Laura still refused to get off and was ready to inject him.

Riff sighed, maybe Frank would spare Magenta's life at least. "I suggest you do as he says..." he deadpanned.

The woman saw how terrifying Magenta's deep scowl was as she wanted her off from Frank. She gulped a bit and got off of the transvestite.

Frank grumbled, then stood a bit, glaring at the siblings. "You two will never speak of this to anyone."

"Okay." Magenta said with a smirk, not really meaning it.

"..." Riff replied with silence with a smirk. He looked around then, sensing some family-like people. "Is it?" he wondered, not completing the question properly. He then went in the direction of the feeling.

Magenta felt a similar feeling. "Brother, I feel somevun ve know may be inhabited in this hospital thing."

Riff nodded. He led the way to Sarah-Anne's current room. Magenta followed, both her senses and her brother.

Nation turned and looked at Riff Raff with widening eyes. "Riff Raff!" she gasped.

Cosmo looked over his shoulder. "Maggie the Tiger, is that you?" he teased with an amused smirk.

Riff looked at Cosmo, raising an eyebrow. "You know I won't stop her if she goes for you..." he said. He then looked at the other red-head. "Hello, Nation..." he greeted, he then looked at LP and Sarah-Anne. "Frank is that way..." he said.

Cosmo chuckled apologetically and nervous. Magenta may have been younger than him, but she was no doubt stronger than him.

LP looked up at Sarah-Anne. "I think we're going to be okay now, Miss Sarah-Anne."

Sarah-Anne looked down at the girl and smiled fondly. "Let's go and see him, okay?" she asked.

"Okay!" LP chirped, nearly sounding like an earth kid on Christmas morning.

Nation nodded to show they could.

Frank came, wobbling a bit. "That girl can pack a punch..."

Magenta smirked at Frank for being defeated by a girl, and smiled once she saw Nation in the corner of her eye. Though Nation was her cousin, she usually felt like Nation was the sister she had always wanted before she fell in love with Riff Raff. Riff looked at Frank smirking.

Sarah-Anne helped LP pass the group of similar people and get to Frank. Once again throwing caution to the wind, and still emotional from almost losing him earlier, wrapped her arms around him gently, while still giving room for LP to hug him too. Frank looked at Riff and rolled his eyes a bit. He felt sudden once the hug came on him, but he smiled at Sarah-Anne, he was just surprised from the hug. LP went over to the pairs and felt strange because of the strong family resemblance between the McKinley's and the Vitus's. Nation smiled then, and she then smiled at LP.

Riff looked at LP. "You okay, Princess?" he asked.

"You guys just..." LP pointed to them all in confusion.

Cosmo chuckled a bit. "It's okay, we get that a lot, I don't see the resemblance honestly, child."

Magenta looked at her.

Riff nodded. "I don't look like this bald idiot..." he said. His voice wasn't nasty though.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm a doctor." Cosmo told him.

Riff looked at Cosmo. "You've always been an idiot..." he teased.

"Oh yeah? at least i'm not-" Cosmo was about to throw back, but Riff was the one with hair while Cosmo was pure bald, so he kept quiet.

Riff snorted once then looked at Nation.

Sarah-Anne buried her face in Frank's shoulder and kissed him there before pulling back to have a look at him. "I was worried Mio Caro..." she said softly.

Magenta looked at her. Sarah-Anne's eyes widened before they closed and she responded to the kiss. Her hands lightly gripped his hair as they kissed. Nation, had she not been used to keeping calm, would've stumbled back. She just concentrated calmly on her family. Frank moaned deeply in the kiss. Sarah-Anne pulled herself closer, not pulling back until they needed to breathe. Frank moaned, then gently let go with a wicked grin. Sarah-Anne blushed but smiled back.

Magenta watched the couple reunite and smiled. They were like a perfect family. She then looked at Nation. "Thank you for taking care of her, she's very delicate."

Nation smiled. "I like kids... Now, who is this Miracle?" she asked, softly.

"Our daughter." Magenta revealed.

"She thinks Miracle's my invisible friend." LP told Magenta, pointing to Nation.

Nation looked. "I didn't know..." she said softly. She then looked. "What happened?" she asked, to make the situation clear.

"Ve never really told anyvun..." Magenta clarified to Nation, then frowned once the topic of Miracle's disappearance came up.

LP looked around, wanting to explore, but Riff held her back, shaking his head.

"This woman managed to make our daughter think she was her mother." Riff informed his female cousin.

Nation frowned softly at Magenta. "We'll help you..." she said.

"Thank you Nation, Cosmo, can you not be annoying for a few minutes to help us get our daughter back?" Magenta turned to the bald man.

"Maybe..." Cosmo smirked.

LP whined as she couldn't get away and explore more of the institution.

Riff looked at him, seriously. "Cosmo..." he said, a warning in his voice. He didn't let LP go.

Magenta held out her fist, ready to punch him if he wished to not help them.

"Okay fine, settle yourselves." Cosmo chuckled a little nervously.

Riff smirked.

"This has to be one of the weirdest days of my life, even my 13th birthday present I shared with my mother." Frank remarked, sounding deeply in love.

Sarah-Anne giggled lovingly. "I love you..." she told him.

"I love you toooo..." Frank told her, nearly sounding like Brad Majors when he proposed to Janet.

Sarah-Anne's smile brightened her eyes shining with happiness. Frank chuckled, then came into focus.

Nation blinked at Frank's admittance, she then looked at Magenta, Riff, Cosmo, and LP. "We have a transporter beam, the whole structure doesn't move, but we can get to wherever we need to." she told them.

"Is it like a teleporter?" LP asked the red-haired doctor.

"How sooner can we go?" Frank asked, holding Sarah-Anne as well as she was.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank, slight excitement in her eyes about seeing Frank's home planet.

"You must remember the rules." Cosmo told both Frank and his daughter before they went to the hidden transporter.

"Just tell us!" Magenta barked at Cosmo, annoyed with him and anxious about Miracle.

Riff glared at Cosmo to hurry up. Nation smacked her brother's arm.

Cosmo grunted in pain, then rushed them to a special room. "Follow me."

LP managed to get out of Riff's holding and followed him.

"Vhat about your patients?" Magenta asked, looking around nervously.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Frank told her, then kept walking to get to their home.

Nation smiled. "The nurses can look after them a while." she said.

Riff looked around. Sarah-Anne looked ahead as they walked.

"Be careful." Magenta whispered LP about looking around the room.

Cosmo took everyone to his and Nation's shared bedroom and went to the closet to reveal the transfer beam.

Frank looked around the bedroom and saw a frilly white night gown on the bed. "Well, hello there..." he smirked.

Riff glanced at Frank.

Nation hid the nightgown. "Pay attention to your woman." she stated.

Sarah-Anne blushed but smiled. The nightgown was pretty. Frank chuckled a bit, glancing at Sarah-Anne.

Cosmo came and handed them silver necklaces. "Put these around your neck, they will help us get there in one piece. Frank, you'll have to take off your pearls."

"Do I have to?" Frank frowned instantly.

Magenta slid hers on. Riff nodded. He put his on and helped Magenta with hers. Sarah-Anne put LP's on for the girl. She then put Frank's on him. Nation put hers on.

Frank sighed as his pearls were removed. They were a sweet 16th birthday present from his mother and he'd kept them ever since. They just made him simply divine. "Everyone ready?"

"Wait!" LP shrieked. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work, trust me." Cosmo told the girl.

"Vell, ve vanted to return..." Magenta whispered to Riff.

Riff nodded.

Sarah-Anne looked at Cosmo. "Can the pearls be put in a pocket?" she asked. She would put Frank's in her pocket if so.

Nation nodded.

"Of course." Cosmo assured them.

Frank sighed and handed his pearl necklace to Sarah-Anne. "Take care of it..."

"It's a necklace, not a trinket." Magenta told him.

Riff chuckled.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I'll look after them, I promise." she said sweetly and softly and put it in her pocket.

Frank sighed. He felt naked without his necklace just as well as being stark naked or not wearing his make-up.

"Grow up, weenie." Magenta teased.

Riff snorted.

Sarah-Anne just held Frank's hand gently. "You'll get to wear it when you get there, or back at least." she soothed.

"It's just... I'm so attached to them." Frank told her, gently.

Sarah-Anne held Frank's hand a slight bit tighter.

"But what if it doesn't work!?" LP cried.

Nation smiled gently. "I promise, it'll be fine." she said.

"Okay, looks like we're ready." Cosmo said, allowing them all in the back where they fit comfortably.

LP smiled back at Nation, but held her hand just to make sure. Nation smiled down at the girl and squeezed her hand gently. Cosmo prepared the beam and suddenly, they were all slowly disappearing. LP squeaked a little, frightened.

"It's okay, Princess, ve'll be fine!" Magenta yelled as they disappeared in thin air.

Riff looked calm. Nation held LP's hand gently but firmly. ZAP! In a flash of bright light they were all transported to Transsexual, Transylvania.

Janet had saw that happen with her mouth gaping open. "BRAAAAD!" she ran off outside the room, nearly in a panic.

Brad blinked.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile back on Transsexual, Miracle was holding Trixie's hand as they walked outside.

"These are the moon-drenched shores," Trixie pointed out as they walked along the ground together.

"Very pretty, Mommy." Miracle said, smiling up at her 'mommy'.

"Yes, it's a lovely planet." Trixie smiled down at her.

Miracle smiled back and then looked around.

"Are you hungry? You wanna go on the beach?" Trixie asked about the wonders.

Miracle smiled. "Can ve go to the beach, Mommy? ...Unless, you're hungry, Mommy." she asked, then informed.

"We'll grab a bite to eat after," Trixie told her. "Let's get you a little swimsuit, the beaches are just ever so wonderful."

Miracle nodded. She skipped as they went to do as Trixie said they would.

Trixie took them to a market place with a lot of other young Transylvanians getting swimsuits themselves as, even though it was cold like all Transsexual days, it was swimsuit season on the planet, a perfect time to hit the dark as the night sky ocean waves.

Miracle looked at the swimsuits. "Vhat color, Mommy?" she asked.

"Whichever you want." Trixie told her with a smile and took a sparkling black one.

Miracle looked around and picked a red one with cream spots on.

Trixie smiled as she saw the swimsuit Miracle picked. "You want that one?"

Miracle nodded. "Yes, please, Mommy," she said. "I'll be like a strawberry!" she then added.

Trixie giggled a little. "Okay, here, let me pay for it."

Miracle hugged Trixie tightly. "Thank you, Mommy." she said sweetly.

"Of course, my dear." Trixie cooed.

Miracle giggled, blushing a little. Trixie smirked and paid for the swimming outfit, everything was going according to plan. Miracle looked at her outfit smiling.

Trixie handed her the red suit and carried the black one over her arm. "Let's go for a dip, the water is perfect."

Miracle nodded smiling.

"Follow me." Trixie led to take her to a nice beach.

Miracle followed Trixie, walking with a spring in her step. Trixie took Miracle to a beach where there were children around her age. Hopefully some new friends would distract her.

Miracle looked excited now in her swimsuit. She looked at her 'mother'. "Can I go play?" she asked.

Trixie put her feet in the water a bit, but not really swimming. "Of course you can."

Miracle kissed Trixie's cheek and then went to play.

Trixie smiled and watched her play. "Have fun, my dear..." she called distantly, then kept relaxing.

Some of the kids were playing with a black ball with a glowing white star on it together.

* * *

><p>LP's eyes slowly opened as she looked around in curiosity. She had not seen Transylvania in such a long time she forgot what it had looked like. Frank took Sarah-Anne's hand and helped her adjust to their surroundings. Sarah-Anne blinked at her new surroundings. She shivered a little, it was colder than Earth. Nation smiled as they arrived. Riff looked around in love as he hugged domestic sighed, nearly crying in the hug. She was just so engrossed to be back home, it felt like they had been on Earth for a hundred years. Nation looked happy too. It had been years since she saw the moon-drenched shores. Cosmo seemed to had forgotten how beautiful his home was. He found himself instantly captivated by all the sights.<p>

Frank saw Sarah-Anne cold and put his jacket over her. "Sorry, i forgot how much colder the Transylvanian galaxy was from your primitive solar system."

"Thank you, Frank." the human said gently.

Frank smiled at her. Sarah-Anne pressed up to his side.

"Home..." Magenta breathed, her eyes lighting up like the Transsexual stars.

Cosmo sighed dreamily. "Let me take you to a place of seduction..." he started to sing.

Nation hummed the tune.

Riff handed his sister a handkerchief. "We can enjoy our beautiful home soon..." he said.

Magenta wiped her eyes with the astounding beauty of their home. "Right, let's get down to business."

LP saw a big castle with glittering lights. It looked like on Earth what would be a gay night club. "Nana..." she whispered.

Frank beamed at her, then looked in LP's direction. "Lil's right, there's Mother's place!" Frank pointed in her gaze.

"We'll see the Queen later, Princess, we have to find your friend." Cosmo told her.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. She was kind of nervous.

Nation gave a thought. "They could be at the beach..." she said.

"Ve'll go there." Magenta responded.

"Right." Frank agreed.

"Hold on, Miracle, we're coming!" LP called, like a battle leader.

Sarah-Anne followed, at Frank's side. Nation led the way. Riff held Magenta as they walked. Cosmo sang the Transylvanian anthem as they walked, feeling nostalgic and remembering some times off school he would spend frolicking among the beaches with Nation when they were children. Riff looked determined. Nation smiled though it was sedate. Sarah-Anne looked around.

"Can you see okay, Sarah-Anne?" Frank asked, it was a bit darker than an average Earth evening.

"It's dark, but I'll adjust." the girl said softly.

"Okay, stay close to us, we'll help you." Frank told her, helping Sarah-Anne adjust.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. "Okay..." she said softly.

Magenta felt her motherly instincts kicking in as she was eager to get Miracle back in her warm arms. Riff was going to use his general statement to arrest Trixie. Magenta looked straight, as if she were scanning the whole area for her daughter with her mama bear reigns ready to attack Trixie and get rid of that woman for good. Nation walked along side her brother. Riff looked slightly relieved the closer they got to the shores. Magenta looked with her brother and as she looked around, she felt heartbroken as she spotted something that caught her eye and attention that made her sad.

"Come along, Magenta." Frank told her, walking with the others as they were at the shores.

Sarah-Anne tried to look out as best she could. Nation looked around not knowing what Miracle actually looked like. Riff looked around Carefully. He saw a couple of girls talking near a group. But from the distance he couldn't tell who they were.

Magenta averted her eyes, then kept following the group to find her and Riff's daughter.

"Little Precious, be careful now." Frank whispered to his daughter, sounding overprotective and worried.

"Okay, Daddy!" LP told him.

"Does Miracle have red or blonde hair?" Cosmo asked cautiously.

"Blonde," Sarah-Anne supplied. She placed a gentle hand on LP's shoulder.

"Yes, she has Riff's hair and Magenta's eyes." LP further explained.

Riff nodded. He saw that one of the girls was blonde. "That's her..." he said.

"Such a beautiful specimen..." Frank grinned, slowly blinking his eyes and he ran a hand down his own stocking clad leg.

Sarah-Anne lightly shoulder bumped Frank. She wasn't mad at him though. Frank shook his head, then returned his focus. Sarah-Anne looked not far from the group and saw a woman that kind of looked familiar.

"Vatch yourself." Magenta turned to him sharply. She then saw where she was looking at again and saw something sparkle. She couldn't help herself but to run to it. "Go on vithout me!"

Nation smiled. "Right, let's go and fetch her..." she said.

Riff looked at Magenta. "We can return later, Miracle needs us now." he said.

Nation followed Riff.

"Riff... look..." Magenta pointed to what appeared to have been remains a burned down house.

Riff looked frowning. Magenta nearly got choked up and forced her hands to her face. Riff put an arm around Magenta.

"I know ve have to get Miracle, but... This is too much..." Magenta nearly cried. The last time she cried was when Miracle was born and she held her in her arms for the first time and since then Magenta had never cried. Even when Columbia was killed by accident, she didn't shed a tear for her best earth friend. She even got teary once she saw a torn up, nearly burnt photograph of her as a baby with a younger Riff and their parents with them. "Mother...Father..." she whispered.

Riff hugged her tightly to him.

Magenta sniffled a bit, burying her face in his chest. "I could almost taste that cake too..." she murmured. Their parents had died on her fourth birthday from a gas fire.

* * *

><p>Miracle went up to them. "Hiya." she chirped.<p>

"Oh, hello." one of the girls with twisted pigtails looked over to see Miracle. "You don't look familiar to me, are you from a different part of Transylvania?"

Miracle smiled. "My mommy and me just returned from Earth," she said. "Ve vent for a visit..." she then added. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, as they were flat-colored.

"Earth?" the girl came closer, away from her friends a bit. "You went with Prince Frank to Earth!?"

Miracle nodded. "Yeah." she told the girl.

Trixie hummed and relaxed herself.

"Wow! That's so cool! I wanna marry prince Frank he's so gorgeous." the girl giggled.

Miracle giggled too.

"My name's Vanity." the girl told her with a small smile.

The blonde girl smiled. "I'm Miracle." she said.

Vanity smiled. "Wanna play ball with me and my friends? We could use an extra one."

Miracle beamed. "Okay!" she said excitedly.

"Come on!" Vanity swam with her over to a couple of other kids about their age.

Trixie smiled, completely unaware of what was going to happen around her. Miracle looked a little shy but smiled. Vanity and her friends started playing with Miracle and the ball. Miracle was a little slow until she got how to play the game. She was giggling.

"Not too rough, guys, she probably hasn't played since she left Transylvania." Vanity whispered to her friends as she held the ball, noticing how slow Miracle was at times.

They nodded to Vanity. Miracle giggled sheepishly.

Vanity smiled, turning to Miracle. "Okay, ready this time?" she was ready to punch the ball again.

Miracle nodded a determined look on her face.

"Aim for Zavier!" Vanity giggled, pointing to the boy with spiky green hair.

Miracle nodded and once the ball was given to her she aimed it at the boy.

"Easy out!" Zavier taunted.

The other boy with spiked red hair laughed. Miracle pouted. Her eyes remained unaffected though.

* * *

><p>"There she is, Trippy!" Cosmo reacted.<p>

"Trixie." Frank corrected.

"Whatever." Cosmo waved it off.

Sarah-Anne squeezed Frank's hand gently. "Maybe Dr. Cosmo and Dr. Nation should get Trixie and Miracle lured away so we don't cause a scene?" she suggested softly.

Nation looked at the younger Earth woman, actually impressed with that idea.

"That's a splendid idea." Cosmo smiled at her, amazed she thought that up.

"What do we do then?" LP asked.

"Yes, what do we do, Trixie?" Frank asked, sounding more childish than his daughter right now.

Sarah-Anne giggled at Frank. "We need to wait just out of sight and then find a way to get Trixie to tell us what she did." she said.

Nation brushed her dress off. "Come on, Cosmo." she said.

"Alright, Cosmo, Nation, you go." Frank told the other siblings.

Cosmo nodded and followed his sister.

"What do we do?" Lp asked, clinging to her father.

Sarah-Anne looked at LP. "Let's hide somewhere out of sight." she said softly.

"Come here, dear." Frank took LP's hand and went to hide somewhere with Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne waited with them.

* * *

><p>Riff pulled Magenta away gently. They had recovered a couple of things: a necklace, a photo of their childhood and a slightly singed old Teddy. He looked at Magenta. "It'll be fine..." he tried to soothe.<p>

Magenta sighed shakily, wiping more tears. "I vish ve could've at least said...Goodbye!"

Riff wiped her eyes with his sleeve.

"I vish they could've met Miracle..." Magenta tried to pull herself together.

Riff gave a gentle look. Magenta sighed, then saw Cosmo and Nation with Trixie and Miracle, feeling a little relieved.

Riff smiled slightly, though it was still sad. "We'll have Miracle back soon." he said.

"If that voman does anything to her to change her I'll punch her lights out." Magenta growled, squeezing her hands to make dangerous fists.

Riff nodded. "I'd help you." he said.

Magenta growled, wanting to strike Trixie now.

"I'm booored..." LP sighed.

"We're almost done here, sweetie, just wait a bit." Frank told her, gently.

Riff scowled at the woman that had taken his daughter.

"If she vere human I'd eat her right now..." Magenta growled.

* * *

><p>Nation led the way over to Trixie. "Excuse me..." she started.<p>

Cosmo came with her.

Trixie looked up at them, not familiar with them. "Can I help you?" she sounded a little annoyed with them than bubbly as she usually was.

Nation looked at her. She put on her best charming smile. "There is an exclusive party and we saw you and thought that you and your daughter would like to come." she said.

"Oh," Trixie smiled a bit. "Will there be drinks?"

"Drinks, fine dining, dancing, everything you like!" Cosmo grinned.

Nation smiled. "And our friends have children and your child would meet other high class children." she said, smoothly.

"Oh," Trixie sounded honored now. "That could boost her social status. What time is it?"

"Oh, pretty soon." Cosmo said, not wanting to end Miracle's game just yet, but enough for them to buy into going with them.

Nation nodded. "We can wait with you if you wish, we still need to go and get some better evening wear." she said, smiling.

"Very well, we'll take you when we meet again, madame." Cosmo told her.

Nation looked at Cosmo and smiled before looking at Trixie still smiling. She played posh quite well. Trixie smiled at them, then went back to watching Miracle play.

"Good one, Nat." Cosmo said to his sister as they went to get set.

Nation watched too, after all she had asked to wait with Trixie.

* * *

><p>"Aww... they're playing Star Ball..." Frank cooed. "I used to play that with the servants in our castle pool."<p>

Sarah-Anne smiled. "How do you play?" she asked.

Frank turned to her with a smile. "It's a lot like your earth sport I believe you call 'volleyball'. You throw the ball into the air and the people on the other end try to hit it. if the ball hits the net or splashes in the water without a hit, the other team scores and the two people with the highest number of points in the end wins. However, if the star glows on the ball when you hit it, you get an extra turn. It's always a fun past time on the moon-drenched beaches."

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"I always loved playing it with the servants almost every night," Frank smiled, but frowned. "No playmates my own age except for Riff Raff... He was the only one tolerable to spend time with me and get away from his baby sister."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "I'd play with you." she said sweetly.

Frank smiled at her a bit, his eyes glowing.

"Ooooohhh!" LP teased, then saw a woman who dressed like a trashy man. "Aunt Noey?"

Sarah-Anne blushed then, realizing how that sounded. She still smiled though.

Frank looked in LP's direction. "Noelle..." he whispered, then turned to Sarah-Anne. "That's my sister..."

Sarah-Anne looked too. "Wow." she said, her voice sounding surprised, but not in a bad way.

"I haven't seen her in thirteen years..." Frank's voice was very distant now.

Sarah-Anne placed her hand on his arm. "When we're done, we can go find her again." she said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sarah-Anne." Frank smiled a bit.

Sarah-Anne nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>The boys knocked into each other as the ball bounced on their head and glowed.<p>

"Extra turn!" Vanity beamed, pointing to the boys since the star glowed.

Miracle giggled happily.

Zavier and his friend grunted and handed the ball back to the girls. Vanity took the ball and allowed Miracle to serve the ball again.

"Thank you, Vanity." the blonde girl said sweetly, happily. She then served again.

Vanity smiled at her, then got ready for the next round. Miracle looked quickly to where Trixie was. She waved and then concentrated again. Trixie smiled and waved back at Miracle at play. Miracle squealed, though quietly, with laughter. Cosmo smiled at Miracle. She was so adorable, he just wanted to spoil her. Nation chuckled and glanced at her brother.

Cosmo smiled and looked back at his sister. "What?"

Nation just shook her head.

Vanity laughed as she struck the ball one last time. "Girls win!"

Miracle giggled and hugged Vanity. "I had fun." she said.

Vanity hugged Miracle back. "Thanks for playing, it was nice to meet you."

"Miracle, come along now!" Trixie called once she stood up, carrying her purse.

Miracle smiled. "See you again." she said and ran up to her 'mother' and the two new people.

Nation smiled. "I'll show you to the most darling shop." she said.

"Oh, I would like that." Trixie smiled at Nation.

Vanity waved and went to go to her own family as some other kids decided to leave the beach.

Sarah-Anne looked in the direction of the doctors, the girl, and the woman.

Cosmo smiled once he saw Miracle. "Hello, young lady, that is a nice swimsuit you have there."

Miracle looked up at Cosmo, her eyes still blank and flat, she blushed though and hid behind Trixie's legs. "Hi..." she whispered.

Nation smiled at Trixie. "She is the absolutely most adorable thing." she cooed.

"Hello, dear." Cosmo waved with a smile.

Miracle smiled shyly. "Hi, Mister..." she whispered again.

Trixie grinned down at Miracle, then back at the doctors. She had to wonder though, they looked so much like Riff Raff and Magenta.

Nation looked at her watch. "The party starts in an hour... Plenty of time to get evening wear." she said with a smile.

"Would you like to go to a party?" Trixie asked Miracle with an enthusiastic tone like a new mother would their toddler child.

"You look lovely as a moon beam." Cosmo coddled her.

Nation smiled. "There'll be other boys and girls for you to play with." she added.

Miracle giggled slightly. "Okay, yes please..." she said quietly and sweetly.

"Excellent, why don't you two get some nice clothes and we'll meet you at the party." Cosmo told them.

"Where is the party?" Trixie asked, smiling wonderfully at Miracle.

Nation raised her eyebrow. "Cosmo, you're getting confused again, we're getting clothes with them... And yes, that includes you," she told him. She looked apologetically at Trixie "He gets confused in the sights of pretty things." she says.

Miracle twirled her hair around her finger, she smiled at Trixie though.

"Oh, my bad..." Cosmo smiled sheepishly, then looked a little anxious about clothes shopping with women.

Trixie laughed a bit. "Let's go to the best shop there is!"

LP went with her father and his minion to hide further before the group should pass them so they wouldn't see them. Nation led the way giving a small unnoticeable sign, unnoticeable to Trixie and Miracle, to the group to get them to follow and spring when they were away from prying eyes.

Sarah-Anne smiled a little. "Okay, there's the signal..." she whispered.

"Come on, honey monkey." Frank whispered to his daughter.

LP grunted a bit from the pet name and did what Sarah-Anne did. Trixie smiled and walked with the McKinley's. Sarah-Anne held Frank's and LP's hands. Riff glared at Trixie's back.

"Do we have to hide still?" LP asked.

Frank looked to Sarah-Anne for confirmation.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Let's go..." she said.

"Come along, honey bunches." Frank cooed.

"Daaaaddyyyy..." LP whined at the pet names.

* * *

><p>Soon Nation had led them to a quiet looking row of shops. "You'll love this shop." she gushed.<p>

Miracle looked around, not sure of where they were.

"I hope so... Mac, is it?" Trixie asked.

Cosmo chuckled a little. "No, she's Nation, I'm cosmo, sometimes she calls me Mac though."

Nation nodded. She tilted her head in a certain way and chuckled. Miracle stepped closer to Trixie. Miracle stepped closer to Trixie.

"Oh, okay." Trixie laughed a bit and kept walking with them.

Cosmo kept following them and made sure they were all going the right way.

Nation stopped outside a shop that had no lights on and frowned. "Oh, why is it closed?" she asked, rhetorically.

Riff came out of hiding blocking escape. Sarah-Anne went out too. LP came with them, riding on Frank's back while he held her.

Miracle looked back at them yelping. She looked scared but her eyes once again didn't react.

Cosmo made an uh oh sound. "Looks like our luck ran out, it seems."

"It's closed!?" Trixie pouted a bit.

"ARGH!" Magenta growled, then came out, ready to attack.

Nation pretended to look scared. Sarah-Anne gazed calmly at Trixie. Cosmo did the best acting of his abilities to look as startled as Nation.

Riff looked dark and scary while he stared at Trixie. "I want my daughter back Trixie." he said just as darkly.

Trixie picked up Miracle and held her close. "I don't know what you're talking about she is my daughter."

Nation was planning on getting Trixie to admit it. "You stole someone's daughter?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Outrageous!" Cosmo yelled, nearly dramatically.

"SHE IS NOT, SHE IS NOT YOURS, I BRED HER, RAISED HER, AND I'M DAMN WELL GOING TO TAKE HER BACK!" Magenta hissed, so angry with Trixie that she had taken the girl away from her and Riff.

Riff looked at Trixie. "I will arrest you and get you thrown in the dungeon." he told her, coolly.

LP looked at Miracle. "Please come home..." she whispered to the blonde girl.

Frank didn't say anything, but he had a frightening look on his face, deeply angry as well.

Miracle whimpered a little. She looked at LP though and her eyes were dull and flat. "I'm with my mommy..." she said softly, clasping the necklace gently.

"No, Miracle is my daughter, these people are crazy!" Trixie defended.

"She's not your mommy, Miracle, she tricked you!" LP cried, trying to convince her best friend since her birth.

Nation looked between them.

Magenta snarled, turning red as she looked like a bull ready to attack a matador.

Riff looked at Magenta. "Easy..." he soothed gently.

Sarah-Anne looked at her holding the necklace. "We need to ge the necklace off her..." she whispered.

Miracle sniffled almost starting to cry. LP was quietly thinking of ways to get the necklace off.

Trixie held Miracle close, then turned to the others with a sharp frown. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. You made my poor baby cry!"

"Ma'am, please..." Cosmo tried to calm the situation.

"Get away from us!" Trixie picked up Miracle and ran off with her to one of the smaller houses of the planet that was a bit far away from the Queen's castle. "It's okay, sweetie, we're home now."

Miracle looked around and sniffed once and then gave a gentle smile.

Nation sighed. Sarah-Anne frowned slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't like that woman..." Cosmo said to himself.

Frank frowned and held Sarah-Anne. The woman held Frank back. She looked up at him.

Frank shrugged. "Sweetie, you could disguise your voice."

"I can?" LP asked.

"Yes, you have that ability like I do."

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. She wondered what he meant by that.

Frank turned to her. "Oh, I never told you that? Little Precious and I can imitate other voices to fool victims we wish," he explained with a smile. "I usually did it when my mother would be away to a galactic govern convention and she would leave my tutors to care for me and I'd call them in her voice when I just wanted to stay in bed all day and be with my beloved Mother."

LP giggled a bit.

Sarah-Anne nodded once and smiled. "Can you imitate my voice?" she asked, curious.

"You mean like this?" Frank demonstrated, sounding exactly like her.

"That's amazing." LP smiled at her father.

Sarah-Anne giggled. "You are very good..." she praised.

"Thank you." Frank said in his normal voice with a modest grin.

Sarah-Anne kissed Frank's cheek and gently hugged LP. Frank smiled in the kiss and ruffled his daughter's hair.

Riff scowled and started to follow, he was quite fast.

"Brother...?" Magenta started to follow him slowly.

Riff looked at her. "I'm going to get our daughter back." he said.

"But Trixie!" Magenta tried to get him to reconsider. She admired his bravery, but Trixie already knew them so it might not work out.

Riff frowned. "I'm her father, and you're her mother, DNA proves that... She can't stop a General taking his daughter back." he said.

"She might call the guard though." Magenta frowned. "Miracle is stronger than she looks too, she is almost as violent as I was at her age."

"I am the Queen's general." her brother said.

"Good luck..." Magenta whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Riff kissed her back gently, despite his anger. He then went to where Miracle and Trixie were. Magenta wved to him and held her hands together. Riff went to do as he said he was going to.

Magenta sighed and came back, looking overwhelmed. "I'm vorried of vhat Trixie vill do to him..."

"Don't worry Magenta, everything vill be alright." LP told her.

Magenta looked at her. "Are you making fun of how I talk!?"

"No ma'am!" LP said quickly, that was an accident.

Sarah-Anne still held LP, and rested her head against Frank's shoulder. "It will be fine though." she said.

"Really?" Frank asked, delighted.

"Really." Sarah-Anne nodded.

"Vhat do ve do?" Magenta asked.

Sarah-Anne then looked at Magenta. "Well, if Riff's approach doesn't work, then we use Frank's idea and have LP convince Miracle to take off the necklace." she said softly.

Frank smiled at her, kissing her forehead. Sarah-Anne giggled a little.

LP looked around, seeming to have lack of attention and ran off to something shiny.

"Little Precious, SIT! STAY!" Magenta nearly snapped.

LP stopped like she were one of the domestic's dogs and sat obediently.

"I love it when a girl giggles." Frank chuckled.

Sarah-Anne blushed happily.

LP and Magenta exchanged glances at each other, then rolled their eyes at Frank.

"You are so lovely..." Frank stroked her face with his sparkled hand.

"FOCUS!" Magenta snapped.

Sarah-Anne, embarrassed at how she and Frank had been caught and called up on, stuck her tongue out at Magenta. The domestic scoffed at her a bit.

LP giggled. "Sarah-Anne's like a kiddy!"

Sarah-Anne winked at LP before rolling her eyes playfully at Magenta. LP giggled again. Magenta sighed and watched her brother take action.

Miracle was looking around her new 'home'. Trixie smiled and allowed Miracle to explore. Miracle seemed curious as she looked around. She couldn't remember much about this place.

"It's been a long time, I should give you a tour." Trixie saw the confused child.

Miracle looked at her. "Sorry, Mommy..." she said, sounding sheepish and upset in case she disappointed Trixie.

"It's okay, you haven't been here in a while, you've been on Earth such a long time." Trixie told her, to assure she wasn't angry or unhappy with her.

Miracle smiled softly. Trixie took her hand and showed her all around the house and told her everything she would need to do. They were almost at Miracle's supposed childhood bedroom. Riff went to the house, pulling out a compact laser he had and knocked on the door. Miracle tensed nervously, whether it was due to the knocking or the fact they were getting close to that room.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be?" Trixie said to herself, then opened the bedroom door to show a dark blue bedroom for a young girl with everything such as a toy chest, a big spread bed, a window to get a view of the beaches and its waves nearing the Queen's castle, and a globe of Transsexual. "Why don't you go play while I care to the door?"

Miracle nodded and went inside to play. Riff waited, he was allowed certain liberty being a general so he wouldn't get into trouble for the laser.

"Who is it?" Trixie called in a harmonious tone as she walked away from the bedroom.

Riff made his voice sound as different as he could. "I'm here to welcome you back, Gene and I haven't seen you in a while." he said, sounding like a neighbor.

Trixie came closer to the door, but didn't open it quite yet. "How do I know this isn't a trap?" she crossed her arms, though she was fooled by the General's disguised voice.

Riff rolled his eyes. "Why would I be here greeting you back with Gene's homemade pie if it were a trap?" he asked, in the same different tone of voice.

"Pie?" Trixie sounded wondrous. She then was sold on that deal and went to open the door and did, but gasped in horror, stepping back, falling on the house couch and falling on her front right before him.

Riff walked in, pointing his laser at her. "I have come for Miracle, if you don't give her willingly, I will make it so I can take her anyway..." he said, his voice deadly calm.

"I'll report you to the Queen for trying to shoot an innocent woman!" Trixie growled in defense.

Riff gave a creepy smile. "The Queen knows Magenta and myself have a daughter, Miracle, and I am the highest ranking General... Who do you think the Queen will side with?" he asked, his voice dangerous.

Miracle giggled from upstairs, playing with one of her 'old' toys.

Trixie heard Miracle and bared an angry face at Riff. "You may have a point there, but I know you wouln't hurt an innocent woman... I am a mother you know even if Miracle isn't really my daughter,...-" she was about to say Riff's actual name which wasn't Riff Raff.

Riff was there quicker than he ever moved before. His eyes were narrowed and his hand was covering her mouth. The laser was pointed at her hearts. "You will not say that, and you are not a mother to anyone," he said darkly. "Now are you going to obey and let me take mine and Magenta's daughter back?" he then pressed.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne looked at Frank, then LP. Frank and LP were watching Riff take down the vile woman. They then looked at Sarah-Anne, sensing her looking at them. Sarah-Anne blushed as both looked at her at the same time. She was just checking to make sure they were both okay. Nation, who had quietly been talking to Cosmo about what they would do, looked slightly surprised. Frank smiled at her while LP had a silly, childish face. Sarah-Anne giggled quietly. Magenta felt her body pump, seeing Riff in such an action-y filled vengeance. It deeply aroused her to see him like that.<p>

Riff Raff glared down at Trixie, still covering her mouth. "Shut up, stupid woman... One. Last. Chance. Will you do as I say and let me take my daughter back or do I have to kill you and do it anyway?" he asked.

Miracle had to leave her room to use the bathroom.

Trixie squeezed her eyes shut with tears oozing down her cheeks. "Why do you have to be so meeeeean?"

Riff glared at Trixie. "Since you stole my daughter." he growled. He moved the laser to point at her face.

Frank smiled, then looked down at his daughter, frowning suddenly.

"What!" LP gasped.

"Don't think like that."

"Like what? You can read my mind?"

"Yes, I'll explain later."

Sarah-Anne tilted her head.

"I'll explain to you too later." Frank told her.

Miracle looked downstairs after coming out wiping her hands. "Mommy?" she asked.

"Miracle, call help, save Mommy!" Trixie wailed.

Riff glared at Trixie. "Shut up." he growled.

Miracle whimpered and ran to get out and call for help.

"Go Miracle!" Trixie cheered.

Riff knocked Trixie out. She gasped, then her eyes lolled in the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

LP went out to in front of Miracle and held out her arms to grab her. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good!"

Sarah-Anne stood by to help her. Miracle yelped as LP grabbed her, and how Sarah-Anne caught them both.

"I'm sorry, Miracle, but we have to do this!" LP cried.

Frank kept a firm grip on Miracle, but trying not to hurt the child. Sarah-Anne tried to soothe her.

Miracle struggled a little. "Let go!" she squealed. She whimpered, though it started to die down once Trixie was unconscious.

Nation watched carefully. She looked at Cosmo. "Shall we treat Trixie?" she asked, meaning in a doctor way.

"Oh, yes." Cosmo grinned rather creepily.

Magenta rushed over to Riff and wrapped her arms around him from behind, moaning happily. Riff hugged Magenta back. He then lifted up Trixie and passed her to Cosmo and Nation.

"Foolish woman." Cosmo carried the clone bridal style.

Nation grinned almost as creepily as Cosmo as she looked at Trixie.

Magenta saluted her cousins and brother, then went back to the group.

"Miracle? Miracle!" LP noticed that Miracle wasn't responding for a bit.

"Did she die?" Frank asked, nervously.

Sarah-Anne looked at Miracle.

Riff shook his head. "The clone is just unconcious..." he said and came over to undo the necklace.

Miracle wasn't reacting, her face going blank too.

"Oh... okay..." Frank sounded relaxed. "We wouldn't want you to kill anyone, Riff, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh, yes he would." Magenta stated, sounding very serious. She then looked over her daughter, very concerned.

"I think she needs a bed." LP said, seeing how limp the blonde girl was.

Sarah-Anne frowned gently. "It seems that her mind has been made blank..." she said softly.

Riff looked at the necklace disgustedly. He then threw the contraption away. Miracle looked straight ahead, not moving other than to breathe.

"Miracle, please wake up..." LP whispered.

Magenta frowned, hoping her daughter was going to be okay.

"Will she wake up?" Frank wondered.

Sarah-Anne checked her pulse and looked at her reactions. "We need to get her to the place she knows best, that should help." she said softly.

Cosmo chuckled. "What do you want to do first, sister?"

Riff looked murderous at the Trixie clone's unconscious form. Miracle's eyes flickered very briefly but not much or for long.

"What place does she know best?" Frank asked.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "The castle." she said softly.

"Hold on, Miracle..." LP told her, then her voice sounded like it was underwater as Miracle blacked out. "Hold on..."

"My baby!" Magenta cried.

Riff took his daughter gently. Miracle's eyes closed. Magenta sniffled and held onto Miracle's hand, feeling the coldness. Riff hugged Miracle.

Frank came to Cosmo and Nation. "Could you take us back to the castle? Miracle's sick." he frowned, he may not have cared for the girl as much as his own daughter, but he felt sick to his stomach to see her in a horrible state.

Nation nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor." Frank smiled at her. He then saw the woman they saw earlier. "Oh, Noey..." he wondered what had been going on with her since he had left home, he really wanted to see her again.

"But what about home...?" LP whined, pointing to the Queen's castle.

Sarah-Anne put an arm around LP. "Oh, sweetheart..." she said softly. "I don't think that would be good for Miracle, but I'm sure you can come for visits too." she soothed.

"But... I wanna go home..." LP frowned, nearly crying. "I wanna go home!"

"I'm sorry dear, but ve are to stay on Earth until Miracle is better." Magenta frowned apologetically to the princess.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. "Should we stay here with LP, keeping in contact and then they can join us when she is better?" she asked him, quietly.

Riff looked at Sarah-Anne surprised she was willing to stay on a strange planet -to her- for Frank and LP.

"Oh, Sarah-Anne, are you sure you want to do that?" Frank turned to her with a frown, not particularly sad or angered, but bewildered.

"If you want, Miss..." Cosmo stepped over to her, seeming shocked as well.

Magenta didn't respond, but kept her grip on Miracle.

Sarah-Anne looked at everyone in turn before looking back up at Frank. "I'm sure, i love you and LP more than I love a planet..." she said, smiling serenely.

Nation blinked but smiled, finding it adorable and romantic. Riff found himself feeling respect for the woman, she had suggested a way that could keep everyone happy. Frank smiled at her, nearly crying.

"Please let Miracle be okay, guys." LP told the parents of the sick girl.

"Ve vill, Princess, stay here vith your father and his minion." Magenta told her gently.

Cosmo smiled, leaning his head on Nation's shoulder.

Sarah-Anne smiled back. She then looked after Magenta. "I'll look after them and keep them in line." she said, winking a little at the slight playfulness of the last bit of what she had said.

Riff nodded and then walked over to Cosmo, Nation and the clone.

Magenta chuckled a little. "Thank you, Sarah-Anne, make sure they don't get too anxious vithout us."

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I promise." she said.

Nation smiled slightly and then looked at 'Trixie'. "We should put her in the straight-jacket... And the cage." she grinned.

"Indeed." Cosmo agreed, eager to do just that.

Trixie moaned a little, but didn't regain consciousness yet. Riff handed Miracle to Magenta and set his laser to stun and shot Trixie, making sure she wouldn't wake up. Magenta cooed, holding Miracle close, she was rarely able to when the girl was a baby and they were all homeless before they took jobs as Frank's servants. Her and Riff's lives were certainly one of hard knocks.

Frank smiled, bent down and picked up his daughter in his arms. "Come, we are ready to go back home." he told the girls.

Sarah-Anne took their necklaces off and handed them to Nation. She then put Frank's pearls on his neck, smiling softly. "There you go." she said.

Nation held out her hands for the Trio who were staying's necklaces

Frank had LP help him strap the pearls back on and he felt gentle and safe now, taking a breath of fresh cool night air. "Thank you, Sarah-Anne." He gave a respectful wave to Riff, Magenta, Cosmo, Nation and Miracle leaving.

Cosmo glanced at Trixie, then made sure all things were in readiness. "We all set?" he asked everyone around him.

Riff nodded, putting an arm around Magenta.

Nation put one of the necklaces on Miracle so she would be safe when they went back. "Ready, and farewell Frank, Little Precious and Sarah-Anne." she said before they would go.

"Goodbye, Miracle..." LP nearly cried once she saw everyone leave.

Magenta held Miracle tighter and walked with everyone to go back to the hideous planet of Earth.

Sarah-Anne waved to the leaving group.

Riff waved to the trio before they went back to Earth. "We'll make sure to contact you." he said.

LP sighed and cried against Frank. He frowned back at her and held her close to assure her they would be back, they would all be together again, he promised.

"Do you pinky promise?" LP asked, holding out her pinky. Sarah-Anne had taught her and Miracle about pinky promises.

Frank wasn't sure what she meant by that and linked pinkies with her. "Oh, yes, my pinky promises." he told her gently.

Sarah-Anne stroked LP's hair soothingly. Riff quickly pinky promised before they did go.

"Ve'll tell you how Miracle is." Magenta told them.

"All aboard!" Cosmo called like a conductor sending everyone away and getting one last look before everyone would disappear.

"Oh honey..." Frank moaned as he held LP tightly.

LP sniffled and buried her face against her father. She had known Miracle since almost literarily when she was born. She even remembered the day she first met Miracle when Riff and Magenta needed jobs to support themselves before they all went to Earth.

Sarah-Anne gently hummed a song and stroked LP's hair. "How about we go and see your aunty and then your nonna?" she asked gently.

"Okay." LP sounded a little chipper now.

* * *

><p>Frank chuckled and led the way to the Queen's castle. He put a finger to his mouth to hush the girls as he went up to the shaky black haired young woman and grabbed her in a headlock.<p>

Sarah-Anne had taken LP off Frank to hold temporarily. She giggled.

"AGH!" the woman grunted.

"Hello, Noey..." Frank said in a taunting tone, but not meaning to actually hurt the woman.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "My big brother...And a royal pain in the glutes."

LP giggled and smiled. "Aunt Noey!"

"How long are you gonna treat me like this?" Noelle grunted in Frank's grasp.

"Hmm... How old are you now?" Frank asked.

"Just turned 21."

"Right, so you have exactly 60 years to go."

"If she wasn't stress eating right now, I'd tell Moooom!"

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Do you want to introduce me, it would be rude if i did it myself." she whispered to LP.

"Sure." LP helped herself get down on the ground and took Sarah-Anne's hand.

Frank chuckled, let go of Noelle and ruffled up her hair. He smiled once the girls came to him.

"Oh, hello, did Frank pay you to be with him?" Noelle joked.

Sarah-Anne looked at Noelle. She blushed a little miffed that she thought that she was being paid to be with Frank, but she didn't show her anger.

"Noey, this is Sarah-Anne, she's my new assistant." Frank told her.

Noelle seemed panicked. "Are you a real life Earthling?" she sounded like what a human would react if they saw an alien up close like in a science-fiction movie.

Sarah-Anne nodded. She gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm not like those stupid scientist people who experiment on other planet's inhabitants." she said softly, on about how intolerant humans were to other species.

"Oh, thank goodness." Noelle sighed, nearly laughing.

"But she will experiment on annoying little sisters." Frank teased with a smirk.

"Aunt Noey! Aunt Noey!" LP jeered, going to her aunt with a smile.

Noelle smiled and hugged her back.

Sarah-Anne chuckled and then leaned gently into Frank.

Noelle bent and picked up her niece. "Hello!" she said in a friendly, child safe tone and went to the distance to catch up with her.

LP laughed and went to talk among with her aunt.

"Oh, my little Noey..." Frank sighed to see his sister after so many years.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently at Frank. "She's nice..." she said softly. She gently stroked Frank's arm.

"She's a lot more tolerable than DeLordy." Frank rolled his eyes slightly. "But, I look better in make-up and a dress." he muttered, teasingly again.

Noelle came over to him. "I told you, I'm allergic to lipstick, but I got baby kissies!" she jumped into his arms to kiss his forehead like when she was a baby and he was almost old enough to go to school.

"Gross, sister germies!" Frank pretended to cringe.

Sarah-Anne giggled slightly. "I bet it's nice to have a sister..." she said.

"Are you a lonely child?" LP asked the woman.

"Only child, Precious," Noelle corrected. "A lonely child is what your father was before his darling sister was born."

Frank glanced at her with a frightening look on his face. "Get lost or get brother germies."

Sarah-Anne bit her lip amused. She then moved her hand to entwine with Frank's.

"Would you like to see my childhood home?" Frank asked Sarah-Anne.

Noelle smiled and walked with LP to get inside.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Of course, Frank." she said softly.

"Come with me." Frank took her hand to help her inside the castle.

Sarah-Anne followed. She looked a little nervous the closer they got to meeting the Queen.


	22. Chapter 22

Nation looked around that they were safe when they reached Earth again. Cosmo stepped out and helped everyone out. Riff looked around too. Nation smirked as she looked at Trixie. She was unresponsive for a while, due to being stunned and knocked unconcious. She made a huge mistake.

"I believe the ward is open." Cosmo smirked wickedly.

Nation chuckled and led the way, grabbing a straight-jacket on the way. Cosmo hummed a song to himself as he went into the ward and unlocked the cage, taking the wheelchair that was inside of it out. Nation put the Straight-jacket on Trixie and put her in the wheelchair.

Cosmo stepped out and had the cage door open, ready to close it and lock Trixie up. Nation wheeled Trixie into the cage. She walked out and looked at her brother. Cosmo cackled as he locked the door and left the war with her, an arm around her.

Nation chuckled. "Oh, and the little blonde was so cute, wasn't she, Cosmo?" she asked.

"Adorable..." Cosmo said, nearly sheepishly. He knew Miracle was a little girl, but something about her drew him to her.

Nation smiled. "Maybe i should talk to Riff and Magenta and see if there can be an arrangement when Miracle is older?" she suggested.

"I just know she'll grow up to be beautiful, my sister," Cosmo told Nation with a smile. "I'm sorry if I don't love you like how our cousins love each other... You know, we never tested the Transylvanian sign ourselves to see if we had a connection like when Riff Raff and Magenta did."

Nation looked at him. "I don't mind... Maybe we should try now, we have the time to." she said with a shrug.

Cosmo looked around. "Let's go to our room for safety." he said in a hushed tone.

Nation nodded. She led the way. This would be an interesting experiment.

Cosmo went in their room after her and shut the door behind him. "Have you tried this before?"

Nation shook her head. "No." she informed him.

"I honestly have," Cosmo sighed. "Remember that girl Venica from Venus?"

Nation chuckled. "I remember..." she said. She then took a breath and nodded for Cosmo to start.

Cosmo took a deep breath and got ready to start. He did the first step for them to complete the sign. Nation followed along. She was nervous just in case, but she wasn't sure that she would feel anything that way.

Cosmo felt the same way, but they had to do this to make sure. They completed the sign and withdrew their arms. "Nothing..." he sighed. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

Nation smiled smiled soothingly at him. "Don't worry, Cosmo, we were only trying it... It just means our soulmates are out there somewhere." she told him.

Cosmo nodded, taking her hands. "I wonder who yours shall be... I just know one thing, he breaks your heart, I break his face."

Nation smiled and squeezed her brother's hands. "And if your soulmate hurts you, I'll make sure she regrets it forever." she told her brother.

Cosmo chuckled, looking into her eyes and smiled. "You're a beautiful woman, if a man doesn't like you, he's a fool. I also know you'd make a wonderful mother."

Nation smiled and then took her hands away. As it was almost dinnertime she rolled the tension out of her neck. "Let's go and have something for Dinner and then we'll come back and... 'Check' on our patient..." she said softly.

"That'll be good, I just love eating food in that room," Cosmo smiled. "What should we have?"

Nation smiled again. "How about we have some kind of Pie?" she asked.

"There's chocolate and vanilla mix in the kitchen cupboards." Cosmo remembered, fondly.

Nation nodded and went to the kitchen with Cosmo. Cosmo went to look with her, taking pie mix out. He was never afraid to get in touch with his feminine side, whether it be cooking, baking, and even sewing. Nation smiled at her brother.

"How about some help? I don't think I could take it if I waited all day and could smell it." Cosmo chuckled, handing the pie mixes for her to choose which to bake.

Nation nodded and smiled. "Okay, Cosmo." she said.

Cosmo smiled and clapped. "Excellent!"

Nation chuckled and hummed as she started to bake. Cosmo arranged the table for them and decided for a little candlelight. Nation loved her brother but she didn't love him in a lover sort of way. Nation put the pie into the oven and got them some things to drink. Cosmo put plates for them and took out some whipped cream, spraying some into his mouth, then he wiped his mouth and put it down, laughing a little.

Nation smirked slightly. "Cosmo, I know you just sprayed some whipped cream into your mouth!" she announced.

"Did not!" Cosmo called back, though his mouth was still a little full. "You have no proof!"

Nation smirked. "I can tell by how you answered!" she informed him.

"Ohhh..." Cosmo grunted, rolling his eyes. "Little sisters..."

Nation laughed fondly.

"Here, have some." Cosmo sprayed some whipped cream in her face playfully.

Nation squealed. "Hey!" she yelled, laughing.

Cosmo laughed, then continued to arrange their silverware. Nation cleaned herself up. Cosmo decided to have a stroll around to make sure they wouldn't trigger anything wrong in the place.

* * *

><p>Riff saw they were at the Castle and stroked Magenta's hair.<p>

Magenta sighed as they got to the castle and went into the shared bedroom with Riff to set Miracle down. "Vhat are ve going to do vith this place?"

Riff shrugged. He stroked Miracle's hair.

Magenta went to go to the way to the bedroom and made up Miracle's bed. "Should ve put her in her pajamas?"

Riff nodded. "Yes, let's get her out of those clothes Trixie put her in." he said.

Magenta nodded and carefully changed Miracle into her pajamas. Riff went to get some things.

"It's going to be okay, sveetie, you're home now..." Magenta whispered once she settled Miracle into the bed.

Miracle barely reacted other than to twitch her hand a little.

Magenta shushed her a bit and tucked her into her bed. "Get some rest, little vun, my delicate, ever-loving moon beam..." she whispered.

Miracle seemed to relax completely at Magenta's words.

Magenta smiled and gently left the room to check on Riff, she looked very nervous and worried for her daughter. Riff was actually working on something in the lab. He looked at Magenta.

"I'm vorried, vhat if this doesn't vork?" Magenta asked, nearly crying.

Riff looked at her still. "It will work, Magenta... You know that I was the true smart one out of me and Frank." he said.

Magenta smiled at him a little better. "Yes... You vere the vun that should have been the scientist and him as your handyman... Though I do love to see you at work..." she sounded aroused.

Riff gave her the smirk he saved for her. "After I've completed, we can do an experiment together." he suggested.

"Oh?" Magenta sounded amused.

Riff nodded and winked.

Magenta blushed a little at the wink and bit her lip. "So, vhat're you doing?"

Riff continued to mix a few chemicals. "It's to try and negate any damage Trixie may have caused." he said softly.

"You're so smart..." Magenta sighed.

Riff gave her a gentle smirk-smile.

"Vhat vould you like for dinner?" Magenta asked.

"Surprise me." Riff told his beloved sister.

Magenta smiled and nodded. "Excuse me, I shall call you vhen it's done, but I von't use the gong this time." she then went to the elevator to go down into the dining hall.

Riff nodded, focusing on the work. Magenta grimaced seeing Eddie's corpse still there and decided to wrap it up for later and make a better meal for her family. Magenta found some Earth meats that Sarah-Anne left behind. She remembered that the girl had once made manicotti. She found that food to be quite delicious when she tried it the first time and maybe she should make that. Magenta did her best to prepare the food, remembering how Sarah-Anne would do it. Magenta let the food sit and she hopped up on the counter, clicking her tongue, wondering what to do. Columbia wasn't there for girl talk, Riff was busy with Miracle, Frank was long gone. She was alone. She had always wanted more alone time, but this seemed suffocating. Magenta was reading Riff's newspaper to pass time until the dinner would need more preparation.

Riff Raff added a drop of one last chemical. Riff nodded once it was done. He knew that it wouldn't harm Miracle even if it didn't work. He went to tell Magenta what he was going to do. Riff told her and then went to give Miracle the liquid. Riff gave Miracle the stuff. He then watched Carefully. Miracle woke up and looked around. Her face was blank and her eyes were still dull too. She allowed Riff to help her to the kitchen.

Riff carefully guided Miracle to the kitchen. He was giving her a tour too and explaining everything. Miracle looked around, not seeming to react more than that. Magenta was almost done and she looked and watched out for Riff and Miracle. She just really hoped Miracle would remember them as her parents and they wouldn't have any problems.

Riff looked at Miracle carefully. He took her up to Magenta. "This is your mother..." he said softly.

Miracle looked up at the woman. She blinked slowly as she looked at her.

Magenta smiled and looked at Miracle. "Hi, sveetheart."

Riff looked at their daughter. Miracle looked at Magenta. Her hand raised out to touch Magenta's cheek. Magenta came closer with a friendly smile. Riff watched carefully.

Miracle touched Magenta's cheek gently. She looked into the woman's matching eyes. "Mother?" she asked, slowly.

"Yes..." Magenta nodded. "I am your mother, my dear..." she let their hands touch back.

Riff watched carefully. Miracle memorized the woman's face carefully.

Magenta gave a very friendly smile. "Oh, excuse me." she told her daughter, then went to take care of dinner a bit more.

Riff took Miracle's hand. "We'll get your hands washed." he soothed.

Miracle allowed him to pull her away. Magenta smiled at them, then nearly finished dinner. Riff took Miracle to wash her hands, he then took her to sit down. Miracle didn't react as he did this.

Magenta came out from the kitchen and sat down with them with a cup in her hands. "It needs to set for a while, I'll get it when it's ready. How are you doing, Miracle, darling?"

Riff smiled slightly. Miracle looked at Magenta. She didn't answer other than to repeat the word Mother. Obviously the liquid hadn't taken full affect yet.

"I don't like this planet, but ve do have a nice living condition." Magenta smirked.

Riff nodded. Miracle looked at Magenta still. Magenta put her hand on Miracle's hand, offering a pleasant smile. She didn't remember who everyone or everything was but she could feel the motherly vibe and a vibe of safety and security from Magenta and so Miracle slowly got up and hugged the woman. Magenta oohed a bit and hugged Miracle back. She could hug Miracle herself of course, but since Miracle did it first, she felt so relaxed and relieved. Miracle moved so she was sitting on Magenta's lap. Riff smiled.

Magenta smiled and held her secure. "Do you vant to know anything about yourself?" she asked, hoping her memories wouldn't be lost forever.

Miracle just hugged the woman. She shrugged.

"You are smart like your father," Magenta tried to jog her memory. "You are as beautiful as me... You are strong, noble, and a vonderful little girl."

Miracle blinked. "Oh..?" she asked very gently.

"Yes," Magenta nodded. "You're our little girl, ve're really lucky to have you." As she said the word 'lucky' her wicked tone of voice played in her brain in memory as she slid down the banister in grace.

Miracle blinked still. She smiled though.

"Ve're having manicotti, I hope that is okay." Magenta spoke up.

Miracle tilted her head slightly. "Vhat's Minicotti?" she asked.

"It's an Italian dish, a friend has taught me," Magenta explained. "You'll see, it's very good. I von't spoil any details." she smirked in a younger way she would when keeping a 'super secret' from Riff when they were children.

Miracle nodded once slowly. "Okay, mother..." she said softly.

Riff smiled at Magenta's voice, but it wasn't very big when when Miracle replied like that.

"Don't vorry, you'll get better soon." Magenta lightly stroked her hair.

Miracle held onto Magenta. Riff sighed gently. Magenta sighed, hugging her. The warm tenderness of her child in her arms. She nearly cried when she felt like they were never going to see her again. Miracle didn't understand the sadness Magenta was kind of emitting.

Magenta wiped a tear and let Miracle out a little of the hug. "It's okay, Miracle, I'm not sad, I'm just so happy to have you in my arms."

Miracle gently patted her cheek. "Don't cry..." she mumbled.

Magenta smiled, wiping a tear. "I'm just so happy, my little von."

Miracle smiled gently, but in a small way.

"Riffy, could you check on dinner for me?" Magenta asked, not wanting ot let go of Miracle just yet.

Riff nodded. "Of course..." he said and walked into the kitchen.

Miracle petted Magenta's hand as if to get the feeling of Magenta's person.

"Now you remember?" Magenta asked with a friendly smile.

Miracle shook her head a little, her head then going forward to hang. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"Ve'll give it time..." Magenta said, gently.

"Yes, Mother..." Miracle replied.

"Dinner should be ready by now." Magenta said, still Miracle in her arms as she nearly stood up to go prepare dinner for the family.

Miracle didn't let go. Riff came in with the trolley and it had the food on it along with anything else they needed to eat.

"Oh." Magenta smiled at Riff and sat back down to be served. "Are you hungry, dear?"

Miracle looked at the food blankly. She started to shake her head, her mind telling her she wasn't hungry but her stomach rumbled anyway.

"Miracle, please eat..." Magenta said in the gentlest voice she could muster.

Miracle nodded then, slowly.

"I'll eat it if you don't..." Magenta teased, about to reach for the plate.

Miracle pouted slightly and pushed Magenta's hand away. "No..." she said.

"Vhat's vrong vith it?" Magenta asked, frowning and looking at Riff to see if he would eat any.

Miracle picked up the fork and started to eat some.

Riff started to eat his, enjoying it. "It's nice." he said.

"It's quite good." Magenta assured her, she would not eat until Miracle would.

Miracle tried a little. She then got another forkful and ate that too. Magenta smiled and happily ate her food. Miracle ate slowly but surely.


	23. Chapter 23

"Don't worry yourself so..." Frank whispered delicately to Sarah-Anne. He was the son of the Queen, so he never really understood how peasants and others were nervous to meet her, after all, she was his mother and was never that rough with him.

Sarah-Anne looked up at him. "What if she doesn't like me?" she asked quietly.

"Don't worry," Frank told her, then looked at the Queen. "Mother!" he beamed and squeaked once he was pulled into one of her tight hugs.

"Nana, Nana!" LP ran toward the Queen, hugging her. "Hi, Nana!"

Noelle squeaked once she came in with everyone.

The queen hugged LP and then saw Frank. She graced the floor with the touch of her feet as she waddled towards him. "Frankie!" she squealed. She totally ignored Noelle.

Noelle ran out of the way. Sarah-Anne smiled and giggled softly. LP went to the Queen's throne and kicked her legs back and forth, laughing.

The Queen squeezed Frank tightly and then the giggle pulled her out of the cloud of Frank's arrival. She looked at Sarah-Anne critically. "Frankie, who is this?" she asked, sounding pleasant enough.

Frank settled himself once his mother let him go and smiled at Sarah-Anne. "Mother, this is Sarah-Anne, she is my minion, but right now we're just close friends."

"Close in the bedroom?" Noelle joked.

"Shut up Noelle..." the Queen snapped. She then did a whole examination of how Sarah-Anne looked and everything. "So she's human... But she's quite pretty, how good is she to you Frankie?" she asked him.

Noelle eeped and cupped her mouth.

"Pretty good..." Frank said nervously, not wanting to go deep into detail. Sure he was a Furter, but he didn't want to embarrass Sarah-Anne right in front of his own mother.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently at Frank. She then looked at the Queen.

The Queen nodded once and looked at Sarah-Anne. "She shall join us for dinner, if her manners aren't up to par she will be put back on Earth." she said.

Frank sounded a little nervous about that, but accepted. "Yes, Mother..."

Sarah-Anne nodded and smiled tentatively.

LP giggled once she got a hold of an old photo album and saw younger pictures of her father and aunt. "Oooohhh Aunt Noey is kissing Riff Raff in his sleeeep!"

Noelle turned beet red and swiped the book from her, shutting it. "No one needs to see that, honey!"

"Don't talk to my granddaughter like that," the Queen told Noelle. She then looked at Frank. "Teach her if you need to my darling." she cooed at him.

"Umm... Okay..." Frank smiled nervously at his mother and Sarah-Anne.

Noelle squeaked again. "I-I think I'm gonna see if...if any of my friends are around..." she stroked her hair nervously.

"Aunt Noey, I didn't know you had friends." LP said. She said that not meaning to be hurtful or offensive with her statement, but childish innocence.

Sarah-Anne paled, but smiled.

The Queen smiled back. "On you go my darling." she told Frank.

"Sorry." LP told her aunt.

"It's okay, dear," Noelle assured her.

"Now?" Frank sounded surprised.

Sarah-Anne looked surprised.

The queen nodded. "Yes, we'll have a special dinner to announce your return!" she exclaimed.

Noelle left the room very quietly and found herself lying in a fetal position on a small bed in a rather small room. She was glad her brother was home, but that meant something else very deep and hurtful for her.

"Uhh... okay..." Frank sounded rather overwhelmed to be doing this, he had never before.

"Can I help?" LP offered, still kicking her legs.

Sarah-Anne smiled at LP fondly.

The queen nodded. "Yes, you can help your father." she smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Wait what?" LP asked, like she were surprised and not expecting that answer.

The Queen dismissed them, clapping her hands at the thought of throwing a party for Frank. Servants came to the Queen's side to follow any directions they had to welcome the prince back home. She ordered them about as she planned the party.

Frank heard sniffling from another room. "Noey...?"

Sarah-Anne went with Frank. She looked at him, silently asking permission to go in.

Frank nodded, feeling it would be best and went with Sarah-Anne to the smallest room in the castle which seemed like a tortured servant's place. He knocked on the door lightly. "Noey?"

Noelle squeaked and came to the door. "Is Mother with you?"

"Nana's helping with the party." LP told her aunt.

Sarah-Anne, seeing how sad the woman was, reached out and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Noey, what's wrong?" Frank asked, sitting next to her on the bed as Sarah-Anne hugged her.

Noelle looked at them and LP. She didn't want the child to know this, worried it might scare her and she'd tell the Queen.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank and mouthed 'please tell me later'. She then smiled at LP softly. "How about you show me your room?" she asked, smiling.

"Okay!" LP chirped, taking Sarah-Anne's hand and went to show her the room she stayed in, passing portraits of the royal Furter family, even little baby Frank.

Sarah-Anne looked with interest. She smiled at the portraits.

"I like this picture." LP giggled and pointed to a picture of her father in a big, droopy diaper with stockings taped to it. He appeared to had been kneeling on his mother's makeup stand and smearing lipstick, mascara, powder, and eyeliner to his face with the lightning streaked tiara tilted over his bushy black head of hair.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Aww, cute..." she said softly.

LP giggled and led Sarah-Anne into a royal purple room with a nice big bed for at least three people to sleep in. It had a great view of the shores outside not too far from the castle and it showed the two glittering moons with just as twinkling stars in the sky. There were posters of some generals in the royal guard on the walls and LP went fondly to one with blonde hair like Riff's only tied into a ponytail. One could get the impression they were related, but he was only a rookie, but wearing a uniform with a badge on it. LP went to it and smiled, blushing at the young general. "I wonder what he's like in real life..." she said, dreamily.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "I don't know," she said. "Your room is really nice..." she then told the girl.

"Thanks," LP smiled. "I even got a bathroom with a tub and toilet of my own."

Sarah-Anne smiled gently.

Noelle shakily left her room and wiped her tears.

"You get a glass of water, okay?" Frank patted her back with a somber face and went to find Sarah-Anne and LP.

Noelle went to get some water, wiping her eyes and shivering from extreme depression. She drank some water, but still shook a bit.

Frank tried to avoid his mother and dashed to the girls, carefully not tripping over his heels. "Hello." he greeted, calmly.

Sarah-Anne came up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Hello," she said outloud. She then whispered in his ear. "What was wrong with your sister?" she whispered.

Frank kissed her forehead, then let go a little, still in the hug. "Apparently Mother plays favorites." he whispered back.

LP went around the room to see if she could find any old things to show Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne looked sympathetic. "Maybe we could do something nice for her?" she suggested.

"I have offered for her to come with us when we left for Earth, but she said that Mother needed her to stay," Frank replied, looking at his sister delicately.

Sarah-Anne brightened as she gained an idea. "Maybe one time I could take her and LP to have a girls day." she suggested softly, but happily.

"I'm sure she'd like that." Frank smiled a little.

Sarah-Anne smiled. She then looked slightly more 'sober'.

LP watched her Nana go out of the castle to catch some fresh air in her garden before joining everyone for the welcome home feast and went to her father. "Daddy, i had a bad dream that Nana bullies Auntie Noelle..."

Frank's face paled as she had mentioned that. Not to mention the dream. He had to wonder now if LP had the condition of many Transylvanians and being able to sense things happening in the family. Of course, it's more of a puberty thing, and she was still young, then again, the girl was a bit advanced for her age.

Sarah-Anne gently stroked LP's hair. "One day soon should me and you and Noelle go out for a girl's day?" she asked.

"Girl's day?" LP looked up at her in curiosity.

"You know," Frank told her. "Columbia would take you and Miracle to get youri nails painted, or your hair done, even shopping." he reminded her of a typical girl's day together while he and Riff would be busy.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, like that." she said.

"Oh okay, that sounds like fun! I haven't hung out with Aunty Noey in a long time!" LP beamed, jumping up and down, clapping wildly.

Frank laughed a little at her excitement. "Settle down now, Precious."

Sarah-Anne smiled and giggled.

"It's good to be home." Frank sighed, looking out the window to see the star twinkling ocean waves splash among the moony beaches.

"Uh-huh!" LP looked out with him.

Sarah-Anne joined them in looking outside. "It is beautiful..." she said softly.

"Your planet Earth is very lovely, but do they have anything like this?" Frank asked, putting an arm around the older one.

Sarah-Anne smiled sweetly.

Frank let LP lie down a bit until dinner would be ready and gently put the globe on her nightstand as it played the lullaby. LP smiled at her father and tried to keep her eyes open, but had trouble as they felt very heavy. She hugged her globe as it played a lullaby and she slowly sang in the background to it.

"Go to sleep pure nature

Mother has told you to sleep, you creature

Darkness has conquered

Your mid day play date

You must drift into a distant planet

You will sleep peacefully with the moon and stars aglow

Whoa whoa whoa...

You will sleep peacefully...With the moon... And stars aglow..."

Sarah-Anne stroked LP's hair gently. She may not have actually been a mother but she was acting like one. LP giggled as she slowly faded into sleep.

"I wish I could fall asleep that fast, seemed so simple as a kid, now with a lot on my mind as an adult." Frank chuckled lightly, seeing his daughter.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "If you need someone to unload anything on or to help you in anyway I can." she said.

"Thank you, Sarah-Anne, I appreciate that." Frank smiled fondly at her.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

Frank smiled back. "Is there anything you would like to see before our big dinner?"

Sarah-Anne smiled. "I'd love to see your room," she said. She then looked a little more sober. "We need to make sure that I won't embarrass you at dinner..." she said softly.

Frank nodded a bit, then left the room with his hand in her hand. "So, you wish to see the prince's old bedroom, eh?" he sounded a bit boastful, but not as much as he used to be.

Sarah-Anne winked. "Yes, It'd be the highlight of my day." she said playful, but not in a bad way.

"Okay," Frank laughed a little. "Follow me." he then started to lead her to the second biggest room of the castle. He put his hand on the knob and looked back at Sarah-Anne with a charming smile and opened the door slowly. "Here we are..."

Sarah-Anne looked into the room when Frank opened the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

Noelle came into the royal kitchen to sneak a snack. She had not eaten in a long time and started to eat anyway, despite her mother's rules. One of the under-cooks looked at Noelle, his eyes widening a little.

"H-Hello..." Noelle looked up nervously at the cook.

The undercook looked around and then back at Noelle. "What did you want, Princess Noelle?" he asked quietly.

"Just a drink," Noelle said in a hushed tone. "I'm not staying long, don't worry."

The cook got her a drink and gave her a slice of the cinnamon cake roll he made. He gave a small smile and then shooed Noelle away from the kitchen. He handed her the food and drink before they went.

"Oh, thank you." Noelle told the cook gently, then left the room to go into her room, locking herself in it to quickly eat. She ate like she hadn't eaten in days.

Frank stepped inside his childhood room. His bed was really big and spacious with a little mirror in the corner with light bulbs around it like in a dressing room. There was a fluffy rug on the floor and there was a tiny table on the floor with small chairs that looked like it belonged to a little girl's room with tea parties. There was also a homemade doll in the bed that looked like a doll form of Rocky, complete with frisky blonde hair and gold pants aligned with the pillows and a few toy spaceships. "This is my room." he whispered to her, though it was obvious enough.

"It's lovely..." Sarah-Anne whispered back. She went around and carefully touched some of the things. She wasn't doing it to be rude but it was similar to a room she would've liked as a kid.

Frank watched her observe. He then noticed the doll and gasped a bit running to it and holding it close, turning bright pink in embarrassment.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank and smiled softly. She giggled a little and came up to Frank and looked at the doll. "I see you had a vision of a guy you wanted to make..." she said.

Frank looked nervous and held the doll behind his back. "Well... You also inspired me, actually."

Sarah-Anne looked at him, all traces of teasing gone. "You used me as inspiration?" she asked softly, shocked and not expecting an answer. She smiled gently and happily and threw her arms around his neck pressing her lips firmly to his.

Frank blushed a bit. "You're strong and gorgeous... I didn't think you'd want to stay with us long... I wanted something to keep to remember you by..." he said, rather awkwardly like a nervous school boy impressing the girl he has a crush on.

"You are so sweet, and gorgeous." the girl said, kissing him again.

Noelle quickly emerged from her room and looked around nervously. "Is Mother out here...?" she asked, quickly and shakily.

Frank chuckled a bit, then turned to his sister. "No, she's in the garden."

"Oh, thank you..." Noelle breathed calmly.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Noelle. "I think you should join us in a few days for having a girls' day." she said, gesturing to her and LP.

"M-M-Me!?" Noelle asked, sounding surprised with a smile. "I-I never really had a girl's day except for one of my birthdays... Magenta was actually teaching me about puberty though since Frankie and I were away from Mother for a little while."

Sarah-Anne nodded, still holding onto Frank. "Yeah, me, you and Little Precious." she told the woman.

"I remember that, you spied on me and Precious throughout most of the time." Frank rolled his eyes, pretending to be very annoyed with his sister, when he was actually happy that Magenta did that for her since she needed a real, decent, female role model.

Noelle smiled fondly. "That sounds nice... But nothing too girly like make-up lessons and corset lacing." she had a teasing smile to her older brother.

Frank rolled his eyes again. "You never changed, Noey..."

"Stop calling me, Noey, Frankie!"

"Stop calling me Frankie."

"Fair enough."

Sarah-Anne chuckled.

"So, are you Frankie's girlfriend?" Noelle asked in a teasing way she would as a child.

"This is serious, Noey..." Frank looked at her, though they dropped their agreement on their sibling pet names for each other.

Sarah-Anne blushed slightly. She didn't know what Frank truly saw her as, but no matter what she loved him.

Frank smiled and felt her muscles. "Ooh, you'd make a hell of a General!"

Sarah-Anne smiled sheepishly.

"So, Frankie, are you going to take the throne?" Noelle asked, a bit nervously.

Frank sighed, looking at her with a frown. "Can we talk about that later?"

Noelle sighed and looked out the window to the sea daisies in the royal family garden. "I just love those flowers..." she whispered.

Frank smiled at his sister. Sarah-Anne smiled at Noelle gently.

Frank heard his name called from outside. "Excuse me." he told Sarah-Anne delicately and went to the door out to see what and where he was needed for.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Okay, Frank..." she said softly.

Frank went outside to see his mother at the garden while she sat in a garden chair with a servant carrying an umbrella over her so the moon didn't blind her. It was really bright this time of night.

Sarah-Anne looked at Noelle. "So any stories you can tell me about 'young' Frank?" she asked, meaning about his younger years.

"Oh, man, where do I begin?" Noelle asked, laughing a little teasingly. "There's the time he first wore make-up, and the time we both got gum stuck in our hair and the servants nearly cut it all off... He once tricked our nanny..." she couldn't focus on just one story, there was just so much she remembered sharing her childhood with the glorious Frank.

Sarah-Anne smiled and listened intently to the woman's stories.

Noelle laughed at the latest story she was telling. "And then he got runs in his stockings, right in front of everybody!" she finished, laughing out loud. "I don't know who felt more embarrassed, that Gemini girl or Frankie!"

Sarah-Anne smiled and laughed softly.

"And he wanted to take me back when he first saw me..." Noelle lightly said, smiling.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "It must be nice to have siblings..." she said softly.

"It can, although I'm not sure if I consider Frank as a big brother or a big pain when he's being brotherly." Noelle commented.

Sarah-Anne giggled. She looked outside a wistful, love-struck look on her face.

Noelle rolled her eyes a little, seeing Sarah-Anne was so into Frank. "Gooey..." she muttered.

Frank was still talking with his mother about unknown things while she sat in her chair, seeming to be stuck, due to how big she was, not just in greed and power, but also in her appearance.

"Mmm, cookies..." Sarah-Anne muttered, showing she wasn't ignoring Noelle even though she was thinking.

"Cookies?" Noelle glanced at her.

"Uh-huh... Gooey cookies..." Sarah-Anne hummed.

Noelle smirked, crossing her eyes, looking rather silly. Sarah-Anne turned to look at her just then and laughed sweetly, 'with' Noelle not at her.

Noelle stroked some of her hair and looked at the new girl. "So, what's Earth like?"

Sarah-Anne smiled. She then went and told Noelle all about Earth. She was enjoying this bit of bonding time with Frank's sister.

Noelle smiled as she envisioned the world, then grew curious at some things. "So, you have a sun every day?" she asked.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Almost everyday..." she said.

"Wow..." Noelle was surprised to hear that.

Frank came in and saw the girls talking. "Hey, whatever she says about our childhood isn't true!" he told Sarah-Anne about Noelle's stories.

Sarah-Anne turned to look at Frank and giggled.

Noelle turned to her brother with a toothy grin. "Oh, and she knows that you changed the ruuuules."

Frank grunted in slight annoyance about that. "I told you we could have had fun with that nanny, at least they couldn't understand you when I changed Mother's rule book."

Sarah-Anne smiled serenely.

"It was wrong though to change the ruuuuules." Noelle told him.

"You're a grown woman now, stop saying it like that." Frank said, trying not to laugh at how silly it sounded on a grown woman than was his baby sister.

Sarah-Anne started to giggle sweetly, amused by Frank's attempt to not laugh. She could tell it would be a fond laugh though.

"Why?" Noelle wrapped her arms around her brother. "You gonna tell Mother and change the ruuuuules?"

Frank snorted, nearly laughing. "Stop it, Noey, or I'm gonna tell!"

Sarah-Anne covered her mouth and giggled almost like a young girl, kind of sweet, only more adult like.

"Tell who? DeLordy?" Noelle asked, laughing, still clinging to her brother.

"Don't compare our father or me to that clown!" Frank told her, then laughed with her.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently, though she looked confused at who DeLordy was.

Noelle saw her confusion. "DeLordy is our first cousin once removed, before Frankie was born, Mother had him next in line for the Transsexual throne since he was her cousin. The family rule is that the eldest child takes the throne when the former royal keels over. He's over fed and over sexed, and he has a vicious crush on Magenta." Noelle visibly shuddered at that. She wasn't quite fond of DeLordy herself.

"Oh..." Sarah-Anne said. She didn't like the sound of him at all.

"He's also unlucky." Frank laughed at his distant cousin suffering from karma.

"I used to squirt him with my milk bottle when he would visit us." Noelle added.

Sarah-Anne chuckled.

"Well, I'll give Mother this... I am famished.." Frank sighed, feeling hungry.

"And I wanted to eat your dinner for you." Noelle said, sighing, though still joking.

"What time is it?" Sarah-Anne asked gently.

"Time to buy a watch." Noelle joked.

Frank rolled his eyes at her then checked a watch Columbia bought for him. "On Earth it would be half past eight, must be almost dinner time."

A small person came in, shaking a bit, then bowed respectfully. "D-D-Dinner is served..."

Sarah-Anne paled. "Oh..." she gasped. She fluttered her hands nervously. "What if i embarass you?" she asked, gasping.

"You could never embarrass me." Frank smiled fondly at Sarah-Anne.

Noelle pulled a goofy face, then walked off to join everyone for dinner. Sarah-Anne smiled though worriedly. If the Queen thought she wasn't good enough she would have her mind wiped.

LP woke up, rubbing her eye, then went in the dining room. She could smell the foods from her closed door, only to get smothered by her Nana. "HELP!" she cried, wriggling in her grin as she sloppily kissed her and smothered her.

"Nanaaaa!" LP whined in the chubby, older woman's grasp.

Noelle smirked a bit and sat right next to her mother.

"Mother, please." Frank tried to keep from his daughter being spouted upon by the Queen's smothering kisses whether to him or his daughter.

Sarah-Anne sat in the seat one of the servants pulled out for her.

The Queen smiled and placed LP down. She then looked at Frank. "Don't worry Frankie, I love you too." she cooed.

LP wiped herself dry and got comfortable in her seat. She kept quiet since the Queen had always told her to never speak out of turn.

Frank sighed, but smiled as he sat, seeing a lot of the food.

"I'm so hungry I could ride a horse," Noelle said, then it sounded wrong once she said it aloud. "Is that what you Earth people say?"

Sarah-Anne glanced nervously at the Queen but answered Noelle. "It's 'so hungry could eat a horse'." she said softly.

The Queen didn't look impressed much, though she did have to admit the woman was respectful enough to answer a question for a royal, and say it quietly.

"Right, I knew that." Noelle laughed a bit.

"Yes, you're a creative genius." Frank snickered.


	24. Chapter 24

The doorbell rang at the castle door.

"Who could that be?" Magenta wondered as she took a sip of her drink.

Riff got up and went to answer the door. Magenta shrugged and kept eating while Riff left to answer the door.

Janet was at the door, she looked a bit shaken up. Even though it seemed that everyone was gone overnight, it actually made more time pass on Earth than it did to wherever they would be going. It was probably some light years mumbo jumbo. "Hello... umm... uhh..." she never did catch the handyman's name. "Whatever, is Frank in?"

Miracle stopped after a few more mouth-fulls.

Riff looked calmly. "No, he isn't around anymore..." he said.

"Oh," Janet sounded solemn. "It's just that... Well..." she bit her lip. "I'm pregnant and I'm not sure who the father is..."

Miracle walked away from the table. She had finished as much as she could and was going to see about going to the bathroom.

Riff looked at her. "Well, Frank isn't available at all." he drawled.

"Go ahead, sveetie." Magenta smiled delicately as she kept eating what was left on her plate.

Miracle ended up walking to be where Riff Raff was. It was the curiosity of where he was. She peeped around at Janet. Magenta watched her leave, feeling curious too and decided to take a closer look just as well.

"Well, I need someone!" Janet pouted. "I-I-It's wrong to leave a young, vulnerable, innocent woman out in the cold alone with no possible baby father, you know! How can you live with yourself? No wonder Frank always called you riffraff!" she yelled, mistaking that derogate term for the man's actual name.

"Maybe you should return to Brad Majors..." Riff said, not noticing Miracle.

"I'm positive he isn't the father, besides Brad's changed... They say he was emotionally crippled, and then we started to live together again once we escaped but... He's changed in ways I would never expect him to." Janet nearly cried.

Miracle looked at Janet's face, her eyes blank.

Riff looked uninterested. "I do not care or have the patience right now..." he said, stoically.

Magenta only deeply scowled at Janet. She never liked the girl, she always found her very plain, annoying, and a hypocrite.

"Oh, please!" Janet cried not to be shut out.

Miracle reached out a hand to pat Janet's, after all it seemed that when she comforted her mother it made her happy. Riff just looked uninterested at Janet still. Janet looked down at Miracle and let their hands touch.

"Vhat are you doing vith my daughter?" Magenta picked Miracle right off the floor.

Miracle managed to gently pat Janet's hand even as she was lifted. "Don't cry, lady..." she said, quietly.

Janet sniffled and smiled at the little girl. Miracle offered a tiny smile in return. Riff looked at the interaction. He thought Miracle was quite sweet with what she was doing. Magenta wasn't sure how to feel.

"Can I please just stay here? My parents threw me out..." Janet sounded emotionally crippled right now more than Brad was thought of to be.

Miracle reached to comfort Janet again. The sadness the woman was emitting was uncomfortable to her. Riff looked calmly at Janet. He didn't want to agree unless Magenta agreed, even though he didn't really like Janet.

"Frank is out vith his daughter and Sarah-Anne, I'm not sure if he vould allow you to spend the night." Magenta told her, not nasty.

"Sarah-Anne? I've always loved that name." Janet smiled a little bit.

Miracle stopped midway, she could sense Janet's sadness but was confused at how she was smiling. Riff was allowing Magenta to decide fully as she could tell better what Janet could be thinking.

Magenta sighed. "You can stay, just VUN night." she strictly told the girl. "Understand, Veiss girl? Just vun one night?"

"Oh, thank you, Morgana, thnak you!" Janet went down to the domestic's boots and hugged them, feeling refreshed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Magenta snapped at her.

Janet backed up and dusted herself.

Miracle looked at Magenta. "Down, please?" she asked.

"Okay, honey." Magenta told her daughter, then gently set her down on her feet back on the ground.

"Thank you..." Miracle replied softly. She tilted her head looking blankly at Janet.

Janet looked down at her. Magenta stood by cautiously for the girl and woman to bond. Miracle looked at Janet a while longer. She was figuring out in her mind of what Janet seemed like.

"May I come in?" Janet asked.

Magenta rolled her eyes and just went back to the dining room, not answering. Riff allowed Janet in and shut the door.

Miracle looked at Janet. "You are..." she started, her voice soft and slightly slow.

"Yes?" Janet paid close attention to the younger girl.

Riff stayed a moment to keep an eye on Mir and Janet. He didn't trust anyone else other than Magenta, the one's left on Transsexual, and Nation and Cosmo alone with his daughter.

"Sad, but you smiled... Vhy?" the girl asked.

"I'm homeless now, dear," Janet told her, stepping inside. "I need a place to stay until I get back on my feet. This was the first place I looked."

Miracle nodded once. She liked Janet kind of.

"I really do not like that earth girl..." Magenta muttered thickly to Riff Raff.

Riff nodded.

"She alvays bothered me..." Magenta continued.

"I got some food before I left, so I won't bother you with food arrangements, pretty good since Magenta's cooking is bad for you." Janet said, a bit snootily.

Riff sent Janet a look. Magenta resisted the urge to harm Janet, her very presence was stinging at her and making her skin crawl.

Miracle looked at Janet. "Vhy did your voice change?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Huh?" Janet looked at her. "My voice didn't change."

Miracle looked at her blankly. "Your voice changed..." she said.

"It did?" Janet raised an eyebrow. "Some people say I sound like a man when I sing."

Miracle looked blank. "Really?" she asked, blankly.

Riff Raff and Magenta both hid smirks.

Janet shrugged. "I can't say for myself, I guess I changed since I came here with Brad by accident."

Miracle's blank look shifted a brief second, unnoticeable to the human eye.

"I think I'll get to sleep." Janet said.

"Vhat a shame, ve're all out of guest rooms, you'll have to sleep on the couch." Magenta said, slyly, though it was a lie.

Miracle yawned slightly at the sound of hearing about tiredness.

"Sleepy?" Magenta asked, though a lot of children refused to seem tired at most times.

Miracle yawned slightly and nodded.

"Come, I'll put you to bed." Magenta picked her up, seeing how exhausted the girl must have been after all they had been through today.

Miracle wrapped her arms around Magenta's neck and buried her face into her shoulder. Magenta smiled, then went to put Miracle to bed. Miracle started to fall asleep a little already.

Janet put a pillow on a couch in the castle den and lay in the couch. "Mr. Raff, do you have any blankets?"

Riff Raff looked at Janet. "None spare..." he muttered.

Janet sighed and curled up into a ball on the couch for comfort. "Night then."

"Sleep well..." Riff drawled eerily.

Janet showed she wasn't afraid of Riff, but turned over to avoid his blank gaze as she would sleep. Riff smirked and walked off.

"Strange man..." Janet murmured, her eyes shutting instantly.

Riff's laugh echoed in the room, though he was on his way to check on Magenta and Miracle.

Magenta smiled fondly at Miracle, then went to put her down for the night. Miracle held her tighter a little bit.

Magenta didn't really want to let her go, but the girl needed her sleep. "Good night, little vun." she whispered.

Miracle wouldn't let Magenta go. Magenta heaved a sigh, then decided she couldn't leave Miracle. She didn't want to leave Riff alone tonight and she had to get Miracle to bed. Miracle was mostly asleep. Magenta couldn't get Miracle to let go so she decided to stay with Miracle in her bed. She hugged Miracle in her sleep and they were a perfect picture together as she slowly fell asleep herself. Poor Riff would have to wait his turn to compete with his daughter. Miracle smiled a little in her sleep. Riff saw the scene and smiled a little. He then came over to cover his two girls. Magenta hummed in her sleep, looking calm. Miracle snuggled into Magenta. Riff decided to watch over them, but ended up falling asleep in the chair he sat on.


	25. Chapter 25

LP watched the many servants preparing meals for her, she didn't even have to lift a finger. She's not sure whether to take it kindly or do it herself, but it was surprising but not in a bad way. Sarah-Anne looked uncomfortable, but not rude. The Queen seemed indifferent at the servants serving them. She was concentrating on the 'guest'. Noelle was about to have one of the tarts to eat. LP didn't say much, but kept eating.

"Wine, madame?" a servant asked Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne gave a tiny nod. "Just a small one, please." she said softly.

The servant poured a bit for her. "Enough?"

"Yes, thank you." Sarah-Anne thanked the servant, not wanting to drink too much.

"Mother, please don't stare." Frank gently told his parent.

The Queen looked at Frank then.

Frank looked at her. "Mother?"

"I was just observing her, Frankie-poo." the Queen almost gushed at her beloved son.

"F-F-For what?" Frank asked, sounding nervous.

Sarah-Anne heard this and her cheeks turned pink. LP sipped the glass of water she had, she was too hungry to talk anyway.

The servant nodded and went to Noelle. "Wine?"

Noelle was about to answer.

"No," The queen warns the servant. She then smiled at Frank. "Well, like I said earlier i want to make sure she is suitable to stay on the planet..." she said.

Noelle bit her lip. The servant took the Queen's words and avoided serving the girl any drink. Sarah-Anne looked sympathetically at Noelle, though luckily there was no pity.

"Yes, Mother..." Frank said, slightly sighing.

The queen gestured for merely water for Noelle to drink. "However, so far she is doing okay." she said, the highest praise she gave a stranger.

Noelle gave a flat face as she was forbidden from having wine like everyone else.

"Oh, that's nice." Frank smiled.

"Earth people are easy." LP said gently.

"Yes, they are," Frank smiled, then looked very angry with her. "WAIT A MINUTE! How do you know Earth people are easy?"

The Queen's face gained an intent look. This would be a good test on how Sarah-Anne would react to scenarios like this.

Sarah-Anne looked between the two. She placed her hand on Frank's arm gently and looked soothing. "She probably overheard it..." she soothed, not even caring that they were insulting her species.

LP nodded, admitting that was true. "I heard you say it Daddy when you met Aunty Columbia."

Noelle sipped her water, nervously.

Frank sighed, then looked at his sister. "If I heard you say that, I'd probably lose it."

"You're not my father, Frankie..."

"Father figure."

The Queen looked almost reminiscent about Frank's father.

"Easy, Frank..." Sarah-Anne soothed the prince.

"Well I am." Frank told Sarah-Anne.

"What happened to Grandpa?" LP wondered.

Noelle had a curved face as she kept eating. "That's a tender subject, sweetie."

The Queen looked at LP. "Yes, you'll find out when you're older..." she said, eating.

"Oh, okay." LP said, then kept eating. She only met her grandfather when she was a baby and barely remembered anything. Frank rarely spoke of him, and when he did, it was mostly because he didn't have much of a fashion sense compared to the other members in the Furter family.

Sarah-Anne gently stroked her fingers through some of Frank's curls soothingly. Frank smiled at Sarah-Anne as he ate gracefully. Noelle watched them and sighed, hoping someday she'll meet her prince. Sarah-Anne smiled gently and sweetly back. She started to eat a little herself.

The Queen carefully watched the interaction. Noelle avoided eye contact with her mother. She knew the subject had to come up, why she couldn't find a suitor of her own. Why couldn't she be more like her brother? Noelle was born like a boy and Frank was born like a girl. It felt really unfitting for her to belong to this family. She and LP had more in common than they knew.

"Nana, this food is nice." LP spoke up smiling and blossoming like a spring flower.

The Queen looked at LP and smiled adoringly. "The best chefs were called in, glad you like it my little honey blossom." she gushed.

Sarah-Anne smiled a small smile.

"You guys rock and roll then!" LP said, she had heard her Uncle Eddie say that several times whenever he liked something, especially tickets to a Meat Loaf concert. He always related to that guy someway and somehow.

The Queen tilted her head. "What do you mean by that honey-cakes?" she asked LP.

LP ate some more food, then looked at her grandmother. "Oh, it...umm...Actually, I don't know myself, Uncle Eddie used to say it all the time."

The Queen just nodded.

"So, Noelle, are you seeing anybody?" Frank asked, delicately.

"No one." Noelle said quickly.

Sarah-Anne ran a hand through her hair a tiny bit. She hoped she was doing okay so far.

Frank shifted at the name Eddie. "Well, are you still living at home, Noey?"

Noelle coughed a bit and kept quiet.

The Queen shot an indifferent look at Noelle. "I doubt she'll ever leave..." she said, obnoxiously.

Sarah-Anne gently patted Frank's hand. She looked at Noelle with conpassion for the woman. Noelle gave a curved face at her mother, then stared at her plate.

"Oh." LP kept eating, unaware of the problems around the family table. She then snuck some scraps under the table to feed the small servant who seemed barely fed.

Frank looked at Noelle, wishing he could do something. "Maybe she could stay with me." he offered.

The Queen smiled at her son. "Frankie-poo, you don't really want her around do you?" she asked.

Sarah-Anne frowned very slightly not liking the way the woman was treating Noelle.

"Why not...?" Frank looked at his mother.

Noelle winced a bit, feeling something physically slit her stomach as her mother used harsh questioning.

The Queen, being as heartless as she was to Noelle. "I mean look at the state of her... Even your human pet is better than her..." she stated.

Noelle looked at herself, thinking maybe her mother was right. Sarah-Anne flushed scarlet, from hurt, anger and embarrassment.

"Nana, that's not very nice..." LP spoke up, realizing how insulting that seemed.

The Queen looked at LP. "Don't make me get the spankin' paddle honey-bear..." she said, not actually going to do it though she sounded like she would.

Frank gasped, then glared right at his mother.

Sarah-Anne stood up, ignoring her want to keep in the Majesty's good books so she wouldn't be made to leave the man she loved and the girl she loved like a daughter. "You know nothing, I haven't really spent a lot of time with anyone here, but I know that Noelle is a lovely, decent woman and you don't have the right to be worth calling your children anything!" she yelled, her accent coming thicker.

The Queen looked at her with wide eyes, blinking rapidly. LP and Noelle were very surprised at Sarah-Anne's outburst.

The Queen spluttered angrily and nervously. "H-how dare y-you speak to m-me like that?!" she said loudly, angrily.

Sarah-Anne glared at the woman, not caring at the moment. Once the anger would ebb she would probably be worried but the anger was still there.

"N-N-Nana...?" LP got scared.

"Run, child." Noelle whispered sharply to her niece.

"Mother!" Frank roared at the woman.

"Don't you start on me, Frank Nolan Furter..." The Queen huffed.

Sarah-Anne pointed at the woman. "You try to hurt them i break-a you face..." she said lowly, before sitting down exhausted. She however moved LP so the girl was safely next to her.

LP kept safe and secure away.

"Mother, we are leaving and Noelle will be staying with me." Frank wrapped his arm around his younger sister.

"F-F-Frankie!" Noelle gasped from the sudden impact.

"No! No! I won't let you!" the royal exclaimed, stamping her foot. "It's all your stupid human rat's fault..." she growled.

Sarah-Anne glared at the woman.

"Mother, you're a monster!" Noelle screamed.

"You're just like a sponge, you take, take, take and drain others of their love and emotion!" LP snapped, her voice actually sounding very pronounced and very angry with her other mother figure.

Sarah-Anne looked at LP and stroked the girl's arm gently.

The Queen glared. "Guards!" she shouted, angrily. She get them to get rid of the first troublemaker.

The guards came and Frank stood in front of the women, refusing to let them go. The guards pushed Frank out of the way into the QUeen's arms as they grabbed Sarah-Anne, ready to take her to the basement, otherwise known as the dungeon. Noelle cried a bit and rushed to her room. This was just too much stress and drama for her in one day. The Queen held Frank so he couldn't go. Sarah-Anne glared at the guards and the Queen and looked sadly at Frank and LP but was going to allow them to take her to the dungeon, she didn't want Frank or LP or Noelle to get into trouble for her. LP looked emotionally empty once Sarah-Anne was taken away. A tear rolled down her cheek and she reached out a sad hand for the human girl who had been like a mother surrogate to her and Miracle, even if Miracle had two parents.

Frank refused to be let down and frowned immensely once Sarah-Anne was taken away. Frank bowed his head, slowly shutting his eyes, shaking his head. "Why...?" he asked, with his voice cracking.

"That human rat is going where she deserves... She used her wiles to get you to like her and stick by her..." the Queen cooed to them.

"Mother..." Frank grunted.

"Nana!" LP yelled at her, trying to harm her, but Frank picked her up and held her like a baby to prevent any damage.

The Queen patted both their cheeks. "I suggest you both go to bed, that nasty earthling have riled you all up..." she cooed.

"But, Mother!" Frank called.

"Nana..." LP added, sounding rather whiny.

Sarah-Anne looked down as she was escorted to the dungeons. She didn't regret what she had done though.

"You stay in here, Earth filth." one of the guards scoffed at her, showing no sympathy.

Sarah-Anne glared at him. "I'm not filth..." she spat.

The guards locked the door and left her alone. One stayed behind to guard the door and the other left. "Your wishes have been granted, m'lady." he told the Old Queen.

The Queen had waddled away. She smiled at the guard, happy that her orders had been followed.

Sarah-Anne looked around the room she was in. She was glad they hadn't chained her up. She knew it was a bad idea but she started to sing a song that would annoy most people, after all she had to make it seem bearable.

"Nana...?" LP looked up at her spoiled rotten grandmother.

Frank still couldn't believe how horrible his mother was, was he like this when he nearly tortured Riff Raff and Magenta when the girls would be asleep and they wouldn't dare witness the trouble the servants went by. He even punished Columbia if she broke one of his rules.

"I thought i told you to go to bed my darlings..." The Queen told them, through the shape of mouth one uses when talking to babies.

LP and Frank looked at each other, nearly crying.

"Go to sleep, babe monkey." Frank told his daughter.

LP sighed, wiping her eye, then going into the room she now slept in.

The Queen waddled away to her own room, after she told the guard something. "Feel free to punish the earthling if you feel she needs it..." she told him, heading to her room then.

The guard nodded. "Have a good sleep, Your Majesty."

The Queen was even smiling as she fell asleep.

Frank sighed and went to his childhood room while LP went to the room that was built for her after she was born. Noelle cracked her door open once she saw her fat mother go straight to bed, falling asleep instantly with no conscience to plague her mind. Sarah-Anne was singing 999 bottles of beer on the wall. Noelle made sure it was clear and snuck out of her bedroom. She wasn't sure what to do, but she wanted to help and get away from her life of luxury. LP came out of her room. The guards were told to lock the door so she couldn't escape, but they must have forgot. She dashed and stood next to the pole of the castle to see the door that Sarah-Anne was locked behind.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne had to stop at 528 bottles of beer on the wall. She saw a guard glaring at her.<p>

"Shut up, Earth rat..." he growled.

Sarah-Anne sneered at him. "I'm not a rat, estupido." she muttered.

The guard opened the door to come in to punish her.

"NOOOO!" LP ran to him and grabbed his leg. "I won't let you!"

Sarah-Anne looked at LP with wide eyes. She grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the way as the guard went to slap LP. The guard, shocked and angry, went to slap LP away. He was surprised though as the Earth girl pulled the princess out of harms way.

"Leave her alone, you woolly bully!" LP snapped at the guard, not scared to stand up for her and Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne was relieved as she managed to get LP out of the way of the Guard's slap. The Guard grabbed Sarah-Anne's shirt pushing LP away. LP winced a bit.

Frank jolted in his bed, feeling that his child may had been harmed. He whipped the blankets off him and he dashed to the dungeon, sensing her in there. "Honey muffin?" he broke open the dungeon door and saw LP and Sarah-Anne held hostage.

Sarah-Anne had just managed to give the Guard a slap for pushing LP. Her eyes were wide but with anger in too. Her eyes flickered to Frank. The guard had lifted Sarah-Anne up by the front of her shirt. His cheek had a red slap mark, and he had lifted his hand to slap Sarah-Anne back.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" LP cried.<p>

"Honey bunches!" Frank called back, then dashed down the stairs, holding his daughter close and putting his free arm around Sarah-Anne. "Leave them alone! By order of the prince!"

Sarah-Anne gently held onto Frank's arm as the guard still held her shirt even with Frank's arm around her.

The guard looked at Frank. "I follow the orders of the Queen and she told us to punish her if she needed it." he said, not letting go even tugging at her holding her shirt.

"I have just as much power as my mother does, now let them go and alone or I'll give you a taste of pumped stilettos!" Frank snarled.

The Guard stared a moment at Frank. He growled and harshly let Sarah-Anne's shirt go, slightly ripping it. He wasn't holding LP so didn't have to let her go. Sarah-Anne held the rip together blushing slightly. The Guard was preparing to tell the Queen of the insubordination of Frank and LP.

"Are you two okay?" Frank asked the girls in a calm, worried voice.

Sarah-Anne hugged LP and Frank together. "I'm sorry..." she said softly, quietly.

"Don't worry so much, my dear." Frank cooed.

"Daddy, I wanna go home..." LP said wearily.

"Honey, we are home." Frank told her, frowning.

"No... I wanna go to Earth..."

Sarah-Anne looked at LP and then Frank. "Noelle could come too, if you chose for us to go..." she said softly.

"We'd have to leave without Mother knowing." Frank reminded Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne nodded softly. "We'll have to make do with the situation for a few more days, plan it out..." she said softly. She would try to convince the Queen not to punish Frank and LP.

LP yawned a bit, being up so late right now.

Sarah-Anne kissed them both on the cheek. "You go back to the rooms... I'll make sure the Queen doesn't know that you were here... Until we can go wherever we need to," she said softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Frank asked, delicately.

LP looked concerned just as well.

"I'll hold up..." the human said, smiling soothingly at the ones she loved. She could hold her own way for a few days.

"Well, at least there's a bed." Frank said, trying to feel good in the situation they all were in.

LP kept yawning, unable to stay up any later.

"Take LP to bed, she needs sleep." Sarah-Anne advised Frank. She gently kissed the girl's temple and kissed Frank lovingly but chastely on the lips.

"Yes, it's quite late, even for a Transylvanian to be up and about." Frank cooed, picking his daughter up and smiling gently. "Sleepy time."

"I love you both." Sarah-Anne whispered softly. She watched them as they went.

"Stay safe, you should be fine, even though it's really cold for an earthling, do you need anything?" Frank asked before he went up with LP to get some rest before the Queen would bust them.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "I'll be okay... I don't want you to get into trouble..." she said softly.

"Okay," Frank kissed her cheek a bit. "Good night, Sarah-Anne." he heard footsteps and quickly dashed to LP's room to put her to bed.

Sarah-Anne went and sat on the bed and looked at the rip in her top with mild interest. She sighed. "I need a needle and thread..." she murmured, not happy due to her need for perfection flaring up again.

"Get some rest, sweetie, you'll need it." Frank whispered to his daughter.

LP didn't respond, she fell right asleep, cuddling with her pillow.

Frank left the child's bedroom and shut the door behind him gasped in shcok as he saw someone right behind him, but calmed in relief. "Oh, it's you..."

"Frankie?" Noelle sounded happy to see her older brother for once. "I-I was trying to run away..." Noelle said, gently. "I don't know where I'll go, but anywhere's better than here... I don't know who'll want me, but, I need to get away from here... I don't know if you noticed because of your big head and ego, but Mother loves you the best and I'm just whatever to her. She's like a sponge, Frankie..."

"Sarah-Anne wants you to join us when we leave for Earth..." his brother reminded her. Sure he never noticed how Lavender treated him better than Noelle in a bad way for Noelle, but he did love his sister and thought that she would be happier if they all left together.

"M-M-M-Me!?" Noelle squeaked. "Oh, Frankie, I wouldn't want to be a burden." Frank had offered for her to stay with him many times before, but he thought someone might have been bullying her on Transylvania, other than their own mother.

"... You wouldn't be a burden, not mine anyway," Frank said, teasing a little at the end.

Noelle chuckled a little. "Thanks Frankie, you're a good brother...For a Big Butt." she laughed a bit childishly.

"I do not have a Big Butt!" Frank announced, sounding affronted. His eyes sparkled though with amusement.

"Oh please, you probably break the gravitational pull on that planet Earth you're so fond of." Noelle smirked, also amused.

LP ran from her room and unknowingly ran into her father and aunt.

"At least I look better in heels than you do..." Frank retorted playfully. He then blinked and caught LP, stumbling a little.

Noelle made a falsely shocked expression on her face. It was true, but she never wanted it to be so, mostly because it was embarrassing to have a brother look better in woman's clothing than her. She then looked down to see her niece. "Hey, sweetie..."

"Daddy, Aunt Noey!" LP cried, then settled. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"Just me beating your aunt Noey at a game of insults..." Frank said, smiling slightly to show it was not in a bad way.

Noelle puffed air from her mouth, rolling her eyes. "At least I wasn't named after a hot dog."

LP giggled a little, seeming to getting off track of what was happening under her childish influence. She now remembered and told her family about what was going to happen to Sarah-Anne.

"What?!" Frank growled, annoyed at the guards, and his mother if he was honest.

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." LP frowned as she saw her angry father.

"That's low... Even for her..." Noelle spoke up, gently and quiet, even more so than Little Precious.

Frank patted LP's head gently. "We'll have to go back down there..." he said, his voice strained with trying to hold back some of his anger.

"What do we do?" LP and Noelle asked him.

"We'll get her out of that dungeon and go back to Earth tonight." Frank said.

"I'm going too?" Noelle sounded wondrous.

"But how, Daddy?" LP asked, worried.

"Yes," Frank told Noelle. He then looked at LP. "Someone distracts the guards and we'll take Sarah-Anne and meet in a chosen place." he said.

Noelle sighed. "Distraction? Guess I'll work for it."

"Oh, Aunty, that's okay." LP tried to calm her.

Frank looked at Noey. He may not show it much but he did love his sister.

"I'll be okay... Just don't embarrass me in front of Riffy when we see him." Noelle blushed a bit, then went to the guards. "Not so quickly!"

LP clung to her father, feeling the need for attention.

Frank lifted LP up, holding her to his hip. "Right as soon as Noey leads a couple away we need to grab Sarah-Anne..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry for being tricky lately, Daddy..." LP laid her head against him.

Frank looked at her. "It's okay, baby..." he said softly. He then watched for an opening.

LP twiddled with her fingers. "I missed you when you were working on Rocky with Riff Raff..."

"Well, I'll be there more for you now..." Frank said quietly.

LP smiled and buried her face in the hug. Frank hugged his daughter, he smiled at how strong Sarah-Anne was, her strength giving him a fluttering in his stomach.

"You like her, don't you, Daddy?" LP teased.

Frank sent a mock glare to LP and placed a finger on her lips. "Shh..." he said, his voice not mad at all.

LP muffled a bit behind his finger. Frank chuckled slightly, his attention caught by his daughter.

"I like you this way, Daddy." LP smiled quietly.

Frank smiled, he truly had had a change of hearts. LP grabbed onto his pearl necklace, but withdrew her hand, knowing how special it was to her father. Frank smiled slightly, letting the fact she touched his most precious non-breathing object.

"Sorry daddy... it was so shiny..." LP sounded lowly.

Frank looked at his daughter. "Don't worry..." he said, his voice calm.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne kept an eye out for the guards, she would be in trouble with the one guarding her first and probably with the one who would possibly take over guard duty. Sarah-Anne wondered what the Queen would say or do. The Guard had went to speak to the Queen and got an answer that made him pleased. He knew now he could do whatever punishment he wanted except Killing the 'Earth Rat'. The guard was muttering about all the punishment ideas he had for Sarah-Anne. The Guard didn't hear the young princess, he also planned on telling the fellow guards of what the Queen gave them permission to do.<p>

The guard looked at the fellow guards. "You know that Earth Rat?" he asked them.

"Yeah? What about her?" one of the guards asked.

"She looks yummy, I wanna eat her." the other guard grinned, evilly.

"Well, the Queen says we can punish her however we want, but we can't kill her." he told them, smirking.

"Fine..." the hungry guard sighed.

"What do you wanna do?" the other one asked, eager to torture a human.

"I want to make her regret the slap she gave me..." he said, that being on his mind in the forefront.

The guards came to the door to get the woman. Sarah-Anne looked at the floor a moment and then looked up as the door opened. Her eyes widened slightly. The guard who had been slapped smirked slightly.

The Guard reached Sarah-Anne and hoisted her up. "We just got free reins..." he told her. He threw her to the other guards with him for now.

Sarah-Anne's gasped slightly and let out a shocked scream as she was thrown.

"Hey, beautiful." one guard chuckled, squeezing the human girl.

"Let's take her to somewhere more private..." the first guard stated.

"Let me go!" Sarah-Anne shouted, not liking the looks on the Guards' faces.

"Like the Queen's 'toy room'?" the other guard suggested.

"Shush!" one of the guards scoffed at her. "You're lucky we don't boot you to Jupiter, we executed the entire planet."

The Guard grinned. "Perfect..." he told his associate.

Sarah-Anne looked scared, of both the threat and the sound of this 'toy room'.

"Come." the other guard grinned wickedly.

The guard started to lead the way to the Queen's 'toy room'.

Sarah-Anne struggled. "Don't! Let me go!" she shouted, but not as loud as before.

"What do you want now, Noelle?" one of the guards grunted to see the neglected princess of the castle.

The first guard glared at Noelle. "Don't stop us Noelle, we are just taking the prisoner to a 'special place'." he said.

"Well, why don't I do it? I'm a royal too!" Noelle said, sounding innocent and delicate as always.

"No, it's... In our orders not to" the Guard said, preparing to push past Noelle.

Sarah-Anne looked at the woman, a scared look on her face. "Don't let them take me..." she mouthed.

"Come on now..." Noelle tried to reason with them.

"No..." the guard said and pushed Noelle aside.

Sarah-Anne swung her arm to hit the guard, and to hit the one holding her. Noelle stepped back a bit from the push and saw how strong Sarah-Anne was. One guard came to Sarah-Anne to knock some sense to her. The first guard stumbled and growled clutching his now sore arm. Sarah-Anne winced shaking her hand out. She had almost got out of the one holding her's grasp. She kicked out at the one coming to knock some sense into her.

"Whoa..." Noelle was blown away by Sarah-Anne's strength. She was always told that earth people were dumb and weak.

The Guard grabbed her legs. "Restrain her arms and let's go..." he growled.

Sarah-Anne struggled. "Estupido! Let me go!" she growled at them.

"Let her go or I'll tell!" Noelle cried.

"Who? The queen already gave us permission to do anything except kill her." the guard said, he pushed past Noelle again and started to lead the group of guards along again.

"Let her go, by order of the prince and princess!" Noelle stated sharply, placing one of the lightning streaked tiara on her head.

"We follow the queen first and foremost." the Guard told the Princess.

Sarah-Anne tried biting at the guard's holding her's arm. the guard winced in pain and let her go as he grabbed himself, feeling very sore.

"Run, Sarah-Anne!" Noelle cried.

The first guard dropped her legs at the outcry of pain of his fellow guard. Sarah-Anne took Noey's hand preparing to run with her too.

"Come with me." Noelle whispered and led her to where her brother and niece were.

Sarah-Anne followed quietly. Her face was slightly paler than normal.

The guard growled "Whoever finds her and gets her to that room gets to 'play' with her first..." he said, lowly to the other guards.

"Yeah!" the other guards called, then went on for the chase.

"Run!" Noelle cried, holding the Italian earthling.

Sarah-Anne paled even more hearing the guards' shouts. The Guard himself ran too. If it weren't for the tenseness of the situation it would be comical. LP smiled, then saw Noelle coming. Frank looked surprised.

"Hurry Frankie, before they come for us." Noelle cried, brushing a stray fringe from her face and put it back to her hair.

Frank ran ahead, his daughter cradled in his arms.

"They could follow us to Earth..." Sarah-Anne whispered as they ran.

The guard noticed the group and grabbed a 'friend' to join him. LP bit her lip nervouslly as they ran. This felt like a dream she once had and she was terribly nervous with all going around her. Frank was making sure LP wouldn't be in danger at all.

"I'm sure we'll be okay, Sarah." Noelle tried to sound calm, but everyone knew this was pointless.

Sarah-Anne was glad she had no loose shoes on as she could trip if she had. Her hair had come out of it's up-do. The Guard reached for Noelle first, as Sarah-Anne was being helped mostly by her. Noelle let out a scream as she was captured. The Queen shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake up completely yet. Frank glanced back and frowned to see Noelle captured.

Sarah-Anne gasped. "Noelle!" She went to punch the guard.

The guard dodged and struck out at her with his fist. Noelle winced when she saw the beating impacts.

"Aunty!" LP cried.

Frank almost saw red as his sister was caught and the woman he liked was hit. Sarah-Anne exhaled softly but sharply as the wind was knocked out of her. She clutched her stomach with one hand. The guard reached for her to grab her and throw her to his fellow guard. LP jumped safely from her father's grasp, seeing how dangerous this was. Noelle squeaked as she was a target to be harmed with Sarah-Anne.

"Stay out of sight..." Frank warned LP, his voice dangerous but it had softness towards her.

LP went somewhere to hide. She knew the way he had said those words that time, it wasn't harsh.

The Guard grabbed her and threw her to the one with him. He then lifted Noelle slightly off the ground and headed off towards the room. "You'll just have to play too..." he growled.

Sarah-Anne was still winded. She gasped as she was grabbed by the second guard and pulled away too.

"LEMME GO!" Noelle screamed, kinda sounding like the annoying younger sister Frank knew and loved. "STRANGER DANGERRRRR!"

Frank went up to the two guards. "I suggest you let the Princess and Sarah-Anne go..." Frank told them.

The first guard sneered. "Maybe we'll let the princess go when we're safe away where we're going." he said.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. She had a loving look in her eyes.

"Besides, what will YOU do about it? You're just the prince of this castle, Francois..." the other guard poked the transvestite in the chest.

Noelle looked very much in danger and she looked up to the guidance of her big brother. LP kept hidden and hoped her father would be alright.

Frank smirked very much looking dangerous. "I can easily break you all down peice by peice..." he told the guards.

The first guard scoffed, unbelieving. "You go ahead... I'll follow after I sort out the Prince..." he said to his fellow guard.

Sarah-Anne struggled, her arms not free to hit though. The guard chuckled and took the girls away.

"Frankie!" Noelle cried, holding her hands out for her brother.

LP rushed to another hidden spot, the bathroom. Frank glared and hit the guard. He reached out for the two older girls in his life, as in older than LP. The Guard retaliated and threw a punch into Frank's side.

"Frankie..." Noelle sniffled.

LP hid in the bathroom and watched the fight between Frank and the guards in safety.

Frank let out a grunt of pain as the guard hit him in the side. "RELEASE THEM NOW!" he shouted.

The Guard hit him again.

"Let us go... At least Noelle..." Sarah-Anne gasped to the guard.

Noelle winced at seeing her brother get hit.

"Never!" one of the other guards taunted, still holding the girls.

LP growled, her eyes turning red as she saw her father get pushed around. Frank swung back at the guard.

"Take them NOW!" the guard ordered.

Sarah-Anne struggled even more firmly. Noelle gulped and tried to escape.

LP growled and shook her fists. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she yelled which made quite a sound on the castle. She had never spoken that loud before, not even when she would have her random outbursts.

Frank stopped to look at his daughter. Sarah-Anne stopped struggling, completely shocked at LP's outburst.

The first guard glared at the young princess. "Take them now, ignore her...and you can have the human first." he ordered the one holding the girls, as he was further back than where he and Frank were fighting.

"Little Precious?" Noelle was surprised.

"NOOOO!" LP swatted them with a broom.

Frank couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face. The Guard grabbed at the broom. Sarah-Anne giggled as LP hit the guards with the broom. Noelle laughed a bit too, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Let them go, you big bully!" LP demanded, still firmly grasping the broom while the guard had the sweeping part.

Frank narrowed his eyes, preparing to sneak the girls free.

"Just take them..." the guard growled.

Sarah-Anne frowned at the guard.

The other guard firmly grasped the girls and picked up LP by her collar as she growled and threw punches. "What do we do with the Little Punk?"

The small servant gasped at the sight with the Queen's granddaughter, daughter, and son held captive. He then decided to get the Queen to let them go before the guards would actually hurt them and frantically knocked on the door.

"We'll put the Prince and the little Princess in the dungeons for now... The elder princess and the Earth Rat will get what's coming to them." The Guard said.

"Don't you dare hurt Frank, Noelle or LP!" Sarah-Anne shouted.

Frank narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Put me down!" LP flailed in the guards' grip.

"Uh-oh... Papa Wolf..." Noelle whispered, seeing how angry Frank seemed now.

Frank flew with 'fists of fury'. He took out the first guard and rescued his daughter first. "I suggest you release my sister and my Sarah-Anne..." he growled. He would allow the guard to do it one by one but he would attack the guard.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. She admired how protective Frank was with LP.

"You better listen to him..." Noelle said to the guard in an eerie tone.

LP buried her face against Frank as she was free.

The first guard grunted as he wiped his mouth clear of blood. "Stupid Prince... Release the Princess..." he said with growling.

Sarah-Anne looked at the guard holding them.

The Queen woke up and sighed, she stormed to the door and opened it. "What?!" she snapped.

The servant stepped back, squeaking. "F-F-Forgive me, mi'lady, but... Your son, granddaughter and daughter are being threatened by your guards." he said that, hoping the Queen would stop her own flesh and blood getting harmed.

The Queen scowled and grabbed her robe. "Show me where." she ordered.

The small person nodded and quickly led to the destruction in the castle.

The Queen followed. When she saw the scene her eyes narrowed. "What the heck is going on here?!" she yelled.

Noelle and LP looked to see the Queen.

"Nana, your guards are being meeean!" LP whined.

Frank nodded. "They hurt me and tried to hurt Noelle and Little Precious... And were taking Sarah-Anne somewhere." he said.

Sarah-Anne paled as she looked at the Queen. The Guard stood up straight.

The Queen glared at them all. "You don't touch my children, even that one," she started, pointing to Noelle actually defending the woman kind of. "And you definitely don't touch Little Precious... And I told them they could punish the Earthling however they wanted, except they couldn't kill her." she said.

"Nana, please don't let the bad people punish Sarah-Anne..." LP's eyes wettened looking like a doe before being killed for sport.

Frank held LP close gently. Noelle was surprised that her mother was defending her for once.

"I said they could darling... What about if I make it so they can't seriously hurt her?" The Queen cooed to her granddaughter. She glared at Sarah-Anne for upsetting her family life and for forcing her to have to be woken.

Sarah-Anne cringed slightly, making herself back into the guard holding her a little.

"Why hurt her at all..?" LP asked, sounding down on her luck.

"Mother, just trust her." Noelle added.

Frank looked pleadingly.

"She can't go unpunished... My word is final!" she said, firmly. "Now take her, and if I hear one more word maybe i will have her executed!" she then said childishly.

"Naaanaaaa!" LP cried.

Noelle tried to silence the girl to prevent further damage to the poor earth girl. Frank gently shushed LP, he was kind of worried at the serious and angry look in his mother's eyes.

"Take her now, and you three... Go to bed..." the queen said, angrily. She was tired and cranky and her beauty sleep had been disturbed. "But two of you guards, take this one for a night in the dungeon." she then told the guards.

The guard who had hit Frank knew he deserved the night in the dungeon cell for hurting Frank. Sarah-Anne sent a look to the trio who had tried to help her. It was one of soothing though it did hold the fear she felt a little. LP pouted and clung onto Frank even more.

"I'm sorry..." Noelle whispered to Frank and Sarah-Anne and bowed her head.

The human girl was sentenced to the dungeon and the lower ranked family members were sentenced to bed.

* * *

><p>Frank held LP close. He bit his lip slightly as he looked at Sarah-Anne but went to not annoy his mother. "LP, you can stay with me tonight.." he told his daughter, not trusting the guards. He nodded at Noelle to show that it wasn't her fault.<p>

"Really, Daddy?" LP looked up at him, calmly.

Noelle wiped her eyes and waved quietly to her family and went to bed.

Frank nodded. "Yes, darling." he said. He waved back to Noelle.

"Can we go back to Earf?" LP yawned as she laid her head against his body.

"If you want, tomorrow I'll send you ahead to Riff Raff, Magenta and LP, then no more than two days I'll be back with Noey and Sarah-Anne, okay?" the transvestite suggested, not wanting to be apart from his little one but not wanting her to be in danger.

"Promise you won't get hurt, Daddy?" LP took out her pinky. She and Miracle had seen Earth children do it to their friends when they would be visiting a park with Columbia and Eddie.

"I promise..." he said, confusedly holding out his pinky.

LP linked their pinkies together and looked into his eyes. "Be careful, Daddy..." she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Frank hugged her close and climbed into bed still holding her. He kicked his shoes off and just held her, stroking her hair.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Daddy?" LP asked, never changing her strange, worried and sad tone of voice.

"That's why you're here baby, now go to sleep." Frank said softly, quietly. He wanted to sleep too, though he was worried. He turned the light off so they could sleep, a slight light coming from an even older looking globe.

"Okay, Daddy..." LP yawned a little and instantly fell asleep. She hummed her lullaby before she officially fell asleep.

Frank made sure they were both settled and stayed awake a while, but the quiet breathing of someone in his arms, especially since it was innocent and with his daughter, soon lulled him into sleep.

The Queen watched them go, she hoped the guards would teach the Earthling some respect and not to mess with anyone from Transsexual. Sarah-Anne didn't fight in case she made anything that would happen worse. The Guard went peacefully and even walked to the cell he would be put in himself. The small servant visibly shivered as they left and he looked at his Queen, deciding he should go. Sarah-Anne watched them go before she was taken away.

The Queen looked at the servant. "Thank you for informing me that my children and grandchild were being hurt... However next time make sure that I am not awoken unless absolutely necessary," she told him, before going to bed. "For her size I suggest the small or medium wheel..." she throwed to one of the guards on her way as she waddled along.

"Yes, Mighty Furter." the servant nodded.

Noelle glanced back at her mother before officially going back to her chamber. The Queen went to bed, settling down grumpily but soon falling asleep. The Guard, who was now in his cell for the night, lay on the bed smirking with his eyes closed as he imagined what his fellow guards could be doing to the little 'Earth Rat'.


	26. Chapter 26

Janet tossed and turned in her sleep and shot upright. "I can't sleep..." she pouted.

Miracle had slipped out of the bed, silently and careful not to wake Magenta or Riff Raff. She needed a drink and so was going to get one. Janet went to find a bathroom in the castle, having trouble.

Miracle came across Janet. Her face was back to normal but her eyes weren't fully yet. "Miss Janet?" she asked slowly as she tried to remember if that was the woman's correct name.

Janet looked down. "Oh, hello, sweetie." she greeted with a curved face, neither frowning or smiling.

Miracle looked up at the woman. "Vhy are you valking the halls?" she asked, her voice quiet as it was night time but sweet.

"I just can't sleep." Janet sighed sadly.

Miracle looked at her. "Vant to come and get some vater vith me?" she asked the woman.

Janet smiled. "Okay, sweetie." she decided to follow the little girl.

Miracle took the woman's hand, feeling the need for contact.

Janet took her hand and put her free hand on her stomach, feeling a strange sensation. "Ooohh..."

Miracle looked at the woman and then saw her hand on her stomach. She copied the woman and put her hand on top of Janet's. She gently whispered to where their hands were.

"Oh... Th-Thank you, I don't know who the father is... Brad and I had such a hard time lately..." Janet said as she felt twice as many kicks as a normal baby inside the womb would construct.

"Don't vorry baby, rest now please..." Miracle whispered to the baby, her voice in a slight tune. She looked up at Janet. "Maybe you could raise him alone?" she suggested.

Janet giggled at Miracle's charm and the kicks seemed to have stopped suddenly as Miracle spoke to her stomach. "Oh, I don't know... I mostly wanna find out who the father is, there's three options. Brad, of course, Frank, and Rocky... Frank got to me of course, but during my marriage with Brad we had fun too..."

Miracle tilted her head, after gently blowing a kiss to the baby, "If you stay here, I'd help you..." she said, she knew everybody needed a family.

"Oh, you don't have to, honey..." Janet delicately told her with an apologetic smile.

Miracle smiled. "But the baby likes me." she said.

"I suppose he or she does..." Janet said, holding her stomach.

Miracle smiled slightly and then gently led the woman to get a drink of water. "He does..." she said.

Janet went in with her and held her stomach. "I feel like it might be twins..."

Miracle looked at Janet's stomach. "Oh..." she said.

"Thank you, honey," Janet gently said as she took the water and sipped a bit.

Miracle smiled again.

Miracle nodded. "Veird name for a boy but oh vell..." she said, the boy's presence was stronger, making her think that Janet would call him that.

"I don't know any good boy names," Janet replied honestly. "I'll think more when its closer to them being born, I was thinking maybe one could be named Everett, or maybe even Scott, of course, Brad and I always dreamt of having a son and naming him after Dr. Scott before he proposed to me."

Miracle looked at the glass she was drinking from. "Vhat's that Mark?" she asked, not actually suggesting a name, as she didn't know that was an earthling name.

"What mark?" Janet asked, trying to comprehend the situation.

Miracle showed her glass. "There's a mark on my glass, it vasn't there before.." she said, pouting.

Janet looked with her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Miracle pointed. "Mark..." she said.

"Must be a stain...or a stray mark..." Janet liked the way that word sounded. Mark. Maybe she'll name one of the twins that.

Miracle shrugged and then put her glass in the sink, after taking a sip. She hugged Janet's arm gently.

"Mark..." Janet said to herself, quietly. "Mark and Sara...Sara and Mark Majors... Mark and Sara Furter... Mark and Sara Horror?"

"Majors sounds better..." Miracle said.

"Let's just hope Brad's the father then." Janet sighed.

Miracle smiled softly. "Tired now?" she asked sweetly.

"A little bit, dear, thank you," Janet offered her best smile. "I hope you grow up to find your loved one and you lead a happy and healthy life."

Miracle smiled sweetly. "Thank you... I'll take you to a comfier room..." she said, the last part quieter. "And I everything turns out okay for you..." she then told the woman.

"You know a comfier room?" Janet wondered, but was still willing to follow the kindness of the liittle girl.

Miracle nodded. She then led Janet into a nicer room than her sleeping on the couch. "Here..." she said gently.

"Oh, thank you, my dear... You didn't have to do this..." Janet stepped in as her stomach contractions settled down.

Miracle looked at her. "I vanted to..." she said.

Janet felt one last kick and put her hands on her stomach. "Ooh! I think they're playing soccer in there..."

Miracle then gently rubbed Janet's stomach. "Shh, Babies... Night time means rest..." she soothed the unborn babies.

Janet spread her hands out as her two fetuses were seeming to settle down inside her stomach and she smiled. They seemed to be loyal toward Miracle, though they weren't born yet and didn't even know her.

Miracle soothed them a little more before she stopped and looked at Janet. "There, they should let you sleep for a vhile now..." she told the woman quietly.

"Thank you, umm... I'm sorry, was it Miracle or Mirabelle?" Janet asked as she got on the bed, feeling this would be better condition for her to sleep through another unforgettable evening in this strange castle.

The young girl blinked. "Miracle..." she said softly. She made sure Janet was okay and prepared to leave.

"Miracle," Janet nodded, now making mental note of that. "Thank you, dear," she sipped some more water and saved some for later, putting the glass on her nightstand. "Thank you, my dear. Good night, now."

Miracle smiled. "Good night, Miss Janet" she said sweetly. She then went back off to her own room.

Janet smiled at her and wrapped herself in the new sheets and blankets, turning away from the door to get some peace and sleep. Miracle smiled and shut the door gently. She then went back to her own room, and snuck back in. Magenta was still asleep in the bed, unaware Miracle left while Riff was still in the chair. Magenta visibly smiled once Miracle came back into her arms, though she had been still asleep the whole time Miracle was gone and talking with Janet. Miracle smiled too and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>Even though it was night almost all the time, it was morning on Transsexual. LP didn't wake up and was still nuzzled in the new bed as she shared a nice night with her father.<p>

Frank suddenly breathed once heavily that kind of woke him up. He looked down at LP and smiled kind of sadly. LP babbled a little in her sleep and kept nuzzling. Noelle couldn't sleep, she felt like she was to blame for everything. The small servant quickly went to make a breakfast tray for the Queen. The Queen acted like a cat in sleep. Frank smiled. He'd wait a little while before he would wake her up. He did sense Noelle's unease though and frowned slightly. Noelle came out of her room and slumped around inside her royal home, even if she wasn't treated like a royal.

LP yawned like a relaxed baby and sat up. "Hey, Daddy..."

"Hi, baby." Frank said softly, his frown melting away.

"I had one of those dreams again... Janet Weiss had a baby that looked like you and she sent him away, but then Riff Raff killed Magenta and he went to bring the baby back to Transylvania to take the throne..." LP sounded panicked.

"Don't worry that won't happen... I'm still alive aren't I?" Frank asked his daughter.

LP smiled a little. "I guess so..."

Frank kissed LP's forehead. "We'll get breakfast..." he said.

LP giggled from the kiss and smiled.

"We'll get the cook to make something especially nice..." Frank said.

LP smiled fondly. "Like tarts?" she had her mouth gaping open in surprise.

Frank chuckled and nodded. "Sure..." he said, and then got out of bed to do his hair quickly and re-do his makeup.

LP flattened her hair down as she had wild and untamed hair from bed head. Frank took less time to do his stuff than usual, being back on his home planet making his hair and makeup easier to do.

Noelle came out of her room and slumped around inside her royal home, even if she wasn't treated like a royal.

When the guard went to see the other guards he looked at them. "What happened?" he asked, smirking.

Noelle came to the guards. "What have to done with the girl?" she demanded to know.

The Guard sneered at Noelle. "I'd just asked." he said.

"Don't get smart with me!" Noelle snarled.

The guard sneered at Noelle. "At least I'm smarter than you." he said. He then looked at the guard that just come in and smirked.

One guard came back with a violated Sarah-Anne and darkly chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, at least you won't be terminated." Noelle sighed, lowering to Sarah-Anne.

The Guard whispered to his fellow guard, wondering how bad it had been and how delicious she was. The other guard laughed a bit.

"It's okay, deary..." Noelle sighed, just thankful her brother's new close friend wasn't harmed too terribly.

Sarah-Anne shuddered at the sight of the guards. She moved closer to Noelle.

"Ah, ah, not too close..." the Guard warned.

Noelle grunted. "Sorry, Bob..." she nearly glowered at the man.

Sarah-Anne snorted slightly as she tried not to laugh at how Noelle spoke to the guard. She stopped quickly though and clapped a hand to her mouth.

The Guard, Bob, narrowed his eyes. "Do i need to sort it out so she regrets what you both just did?" he growled.

Noelle exhaled. "Never mind that... with your big butt," she then heightened her volume, hoping Frank would hear this. "JUST LIKE MY BROTHER!"

* * *

><p>LP looked up at her father as he did his make-up and smiled. "Daddy, you're so pretty..."<p>

"Thank you, sweetie..." Frank told LP. He then frowned as he heard Noelle. "I DO NOT HAVE A BIG BUTT!" he shouted and went to go argue with Noelle, bringing LP with him.

"Whoa!" LP yelped once she was dragged along.

Frank, lifted her up so she wouldn't fall or anything.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne flinched at the loudness but giggled softly hoping not to be heard.<p>

"I don't have a big butt..." the Guard growled, pushing Sarah-Anne aside so he could get into Noelle's face.

"Umm... yes you do." Noelle bit her lip, laughing a bit.

The Guard growled. "Smack the rat."

Sarah-Anne flinched. The other guard was about to smack Sarah-Anne.

Noelle grabbed his wrist, squeezing it and glaring at the guard. "STOP IT." she sounded like she had enough.

Frank came in just as Noelle stopped the guard. He took in the scene and raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. Sarah-Anne looked at Noelle and then glanced at Frank. A brief flash of fear flickered through her eyes but it was gone before anyone could see it. The Guard slapped Noelle's hand away.

"Ow!" Noelle winced.

"Auntie!" LP cried.

Frank looked at LP. "You know that trick we can do, can you imitate your grandmother?" he asked LP softly, so they wouldn't be noticed.

LP cleared her throat and did her grandmother's voice without the posh accent as a test. "How's this?" she asked softly.

Frank nodded. "A little more posh, and i want you to go out of the door, hide somewhere where they can't see you and order the guards to leave 'wherever they are' and go to the gardens... Then we'll all go back to Earth." he said quietly.

LP tried to add some poshness in her voice. "Better?" she asked, sounding more posh before she left to the gardens.

Frank nodded to LP.

"The gardens, right?" LP asked one last time before she went to the best garden of the castle grounds.

"No, behind one of the posts..." Frank said. He didn't want his daughter to be at risk by going to the garden.

"Okay." LP nodded and went behind one of the posts, looking out for any trouble before she would fool everyone.

Frank went hid somewhere where he could sneak in, he made sure that LP was hidden properly first though. LP wondered what she would say, but kept her posh imitation of her grandmother secure in her throat first.

* * *

><p>The Guard, Bob, pushed Noelle. "I'll slap the rat then..." he said and reached to slap Sarah-Anne.<p>

The human backed up, flinching.

"NO!" Noelle barked.

"Tough." Bob said and managed to catch Sarah-Anne with a slap.

Sarah-Anne fell onto her butt mostly from the shock of the slap, the pain not registering.

"Stop it, Bob!" Noelle cried.

Bob glared at Sarah-Anne. "I told you to stop it..." he told Noelle. He then hoisted the girl up to her feet.

Sarah-Anne bit her lower lip hard and half-squeezed her eyes shut.

Noelle winced a little and tried to escape or at least help Sarah-Anne.

Bob scoffed at the tiny, compared to him at least, human girl. "Pathetic..." he taunted.

Sarah-Anne looked angrier now. She shuddered visibly and tried to get Bob's hand off her. She didn't want any man touching her while she was there on that planet. Bob reached and placed his hand around her thin neck and squeezed lightly and lifted her up by her neck. He wasn't going to kill her but she was tiny and it made him mad as he remembered how hard he had been slapped by her. Noelle was disgusted by the way the men were handling the poor girl. She could tell it was not pleasant and she couldn't enjoy it.

Frank clenched his teeth angrily. Sarah-Anne clutched at the wrist of Bob kicking her legs gently trying to get a grip on something. Bob, watched her a moment, a calculating look on his face. He knew that he wasn't doing it tight enough to actually kill her. LP had a bad case of poor attention span and plucked one of the sea daisies from her Nana's garden and placed one over her ear. Unfortunately, she must have forgotten that it strongly attracts moon hornets, hopefully none would be out to scare or sting her.

Noelle stepped back and looked over in the dark to see her brother. Frank put a finger to his lips. He then waited for LP to tell the guards to leave the room and go to somewhere else. Sarah-Anne gasped for air, her face going paler. Noelle quietly nodded, then faced forward so no one would get suspicious.

"Stop that there r-r-r-right now!" LP spoke up in her Nana's voice, even with a trolling R to sound even more pompous.

Frank frowned deeply. Bob waited until Sarah-Anne was a little paler and then let her go. He looked out of the door. Sarah-Anne coughed a little.

LP stayed hidden as instructed. "Leave the Earth creature be at once or you shall be gratefully punished, I'll give you a whipping you wouldn't believe! I'll take care of her myself!" she continued to ham up her grandmother's nature.

Noelle looked a bit worried to hear her mother's voice, she was totally fooled by LP's imitation. Frank chuckled.

Bob growled slightly. "Yes, your majesty... Where should I put her?" he asked, begrudgingly.

Sarah-Anne massaged her throat glaring up at Bob.

"Just leave her where you have her, I'll get to her after my third course of tarts!" LP continued.

Noelle looked around, but she was calm. Frank smirked a little. Bob growled but left with his fellow guards. They would have to go and check the dungeon first. Sarah-Anne paled slightly more hearing the 'Queen' saying that. She kind of curled into herself a little.

Noelle went over to Sarah-Anne. "Don't worry, I'll protect you against any wrath my mother lays on-" she let out a startled shriek as a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned to see the young princess of the castle.

"Hiya, Aunt Noey!" LP beamed in her normal voice.

Frank came out and walked to them. "Noey, that was LP... And we need to go, we can't bring anything yet though..." he said. He went to help up Sarah-Anne too.

Sarah-Anne flinched as his hands neared her but allowed herself to be helped up.

Noelle caught her breath and calmed down. "Geez, you are Frankie's daughter..."

LP smiled brightly and kissed her cheek, hopping to Sarah-Anne. "You okay?"

Frank frowned slightly at Sarah-Anne's reaction. Sarah-Anne looked at LP and hugged her tightly. LP smiled as she was hugged.

"Sorry big butt," Noelle said. "Oops, I mean, big brother..."

Frank looked at 'his' three girls. "Come on, we have to hurry up." he said quietly.

Sarah-Anne winced and stood up, holding LP to herself like a security blanket. LP smiled, looking up at the human girl. Sarah-Anne smiled at LP, her mouth flickering slightly.

"I-I-I'm coming with you?" Noelle asked nervously. "F-F-Frankie, you don't have to-"

"I want you too, we have plenty of rooms..." Frank said. He put a gentle arm around Sarah-Anne and took his sister's hand. "Come on..." he said gently.

"We're going home..." LP nearly sang as they went off to get back on Earth.

Noelle smiled. "Okay... I just hope you don't give me too much trouble." she laughed a little and followed her brother.

"I'm going to drop you off at the nearest park..." Frank teased. He took them all to the transporter room.

Sarah-Anne allowed him to lead her along too. She bit her lip.

Noelle faked astonishment and gave a cheeky smirk and followed. "This won't hurt, will it?"

"It's actually more of a tickle." LP answered, eager to get back to Earth. Though she was born on Transsexual, she spent more time on Earth and probably felt like it was more like her home than her native home.

Frank set it to send them all to the castle, but made the code scrambled so no one could follow them. Sarah-Anne closed her eyes as she waited for the transporter to work. Noelle squeezed her eyes shut as the transit beam sparked another bright light.


	27. Chapter 27

Back on Earth Miracle had woken up and was braiding Magenta's hair gently.

"Huh? Vhat?" Magenta woke up a little and looked around her. She had the best night's sleep in years.

Miracle stopped the braiding, having done most of Magenta's hair. "Morning, Mom..." she said quietly, seeing her dad still asleep.

Magenta yawned a little and smiled. "Morning, sveetie... Vhat are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mom..." Miracle said sweetly, smiling the same way as her tone of voice.

"You slept vell I noticed." Magenta smiled.

"Uh-huh," Miracle said, she was pretty much back to normal but she was still sounding a little different, more timid.

Magenta glanced over to see Riff still asleep, then back at Miracle. "Vhat do you say ve surprise your daddy vith a little breakfast?"

Miracle nodded. "Yeah." she said quietly.

"Come vith mama." Magenta smiled, taking her hand and leaving to get some cooking done.

Miracle followed Magenta. She kept an eye out for Janet too, wondering how the woman's babies were acting.

Janet had been up and she was watching one of the monitors, but it hooked up to be a cable TV channel. "I wonder where Brad is?" she asked herself. She emerged from her new room and wound up in the kitchen. "How did I get here?"

Miracle smiled once they reached the kitchen and waved to Janet.

Janet turned and smiled. "Hi, hon."

Magenta merely glared at Janet and opened the kitchen fridge for some ingredients for breakfast.

Miracle smiled. "Ve're making my daddy breakfast... Vould you like some?" she asked. "And how are the babies?"

"Babies?" Magenta noticed that was plural, never knowing humans could be pregnant with more than one baby at a time.

"They seem to be doing fine, thank you dear, some food will be excellent," Janet smiled. "I decided if they're both boys, Mark Barry and Scott Everett Majors, but if girls, Sara Susan and Emily Anne Majors."

"Yeah, Mommy, she's carrying Tvins..." the girl said. She then dashed over and placed her hand on Janet's stomach. "If there is one girl can you gently kick please?" she asked, softly.

Janet smiled as Miracle was acting like a midwife toward her unborn children.

There was a gentle kick coming right then. The twins must have been girls.

"Sara Susan and Emily Anne it is!" Janet suggested.

"Vait a moment..." Miracle said, sweetly. "Is there a boy, kick if so... Still gently." she whispered to the babies.

"Hmm?" Janet looked down at her. There was another gentle kick. "How do we know that wasn't from the girl too or another girl?"

Magenta wasn't paying much attention to them but getting breakfast together.

Miracle looked at Janet pouting annoyed but too cute to be taken seriously. "There is a boy and girl... I can tell cos of how they kicked." she said.

"A boy and a girl?" Janet was surprised about the rare twins she was going to be blessed with.

"Uh-huh..." Miracle said, smiling then.

"Well, it works nicely," Janet smiled tenderly. "Brad always wanted a son and I always wanted a daughter..."

Miracle smiled. "I'll help make you some breakfast!" she said cheerfully. She then went to help Magenta as well as making some breakfast for Janet.

Magenta smiled, then started to crack and mix up the eggs to get started.

Janet helped herself into a seat and put her hand on her stomach. "I hope Brad is the father for sure..."

"I'm sure he is... I can try to ask after breakfast?" Miracle suggested.

Janet looked at her, confused. "I thought I told you, I don't know where Brad is..."

"Sveetie, you vanna put some bacon bits in the eggs?" Magenta offered, holding the mixed eggs bowl out.

"Yes, please, Mommy," Miracle replied and then did so. "I can ask the babies." she said as she added the bacon bits to the egg mix.

"I don't know if they vould be able to answer, but vhatever you vant." Magenta smiled as she catered to the other breakfast foods.

Miracle smiled. "Tell me vhen you need help Mommy." she said. She then went back over to Janet to ask the babies if they were Brad's babies.

"Okay, honey pie." Magenta said as she applied seasoning to the eggs and cooked the bacon. She was jealous that Transylvania never had any and once Columbia introduced them to it before Sarah-Anne came around, she had craved it, she tasted some and she wanted more, more, more.

Janet sat patiently and crossed her legs. She felt so heavy when she found out she was pregnant with twins, but she was intrigued about it too. She didn't think she ever would conceive twins either since there weren't twins in her family, but probably since she found out that Farley Flavors at the TV Station was Brad's long-lost twin brother, it probably came from there, if he is the father anyway. Miracle placed her hand on Janet's stomach and asked the twins if they were Brad's if so they should shift a little or kick gently.

Janet looked down to see if this would work. "I don't know if they would know, honey."

One of the twins shifted a bit and the other gave a gentle kick.

Miracle giggled as Janet was proved wrong, she wasn't doing it in a nasty way though, it was so funny. "They are." she said happily. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling.

"Really?" Janet smiled, nearly crying.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah." she said.

"But how would they know?" Janet wondered, looking down at her baby bump.

Miracle smiled. "Ve usually know our parents... Only through means of brainvashing do ve not..." she said.

Janet raised an eyebrow. "How does that work?"

Miracle shrugged. "Genet... Genset... Make-up." She pouted, not able to say the first word.

"Genetic, dear." Magenta helped her.

"Are you guys really aliens?" Janet wondered. "Don't you have green skin with antenna or something?"

Magenta rolled her eyes at the woman's negative stereotyping.

Miracle held out her arms. "Check each arm's pulse." she said. She would show Janet the different rhythms on each side.

"Umm... okay..." Janet went to do as told.

Miracle smiled. Both arms were different rythyms of heartbeat.

"That's... That's unusual..." Janet let her hands go around Miracle's arms.

Miracle giggled. "Three hearts." she said happily.

Magenta came at the table to sit as some food needed to go in the oven. "I vonder vhere your father is?" she rhetorically asked Miracle.

The girl then looked at her mother. "He's..." she started.

"Here..." Riff answered at the same time as Miracle saying it too. He yawned slightly and then stopped mid-yawn when he saw Janet holding Miracle.

Magenta looked up at Riff. "I thought you'd never vake up."

Janet smiled with Miracle. "That's incredible..."

Miracle smiled at Janet.

Riff shook his head a couple of times and then looked at Magenta. "It's been a while since I got a sleep like that," he said quietly. He then sniffed and smiled slightly. "What smells good?" he asked, hugging his sister.

"Breakfast, I made a lot of choices as a buffet fit for a king." Magenta said, proudly.

Janet wasn't sure how to feel around Riff Raff and Magenta, they frightened her when she first met them, but she really enjoyed Miracle's company. Miracle continued to hang around Janet. Riff smiled at his sister.

"So what do you think, Mark Barry Majors and Sara Susan Majors?" Janet told the girl her names for her future born children.

"Barry and Susan, vhat ridiculous names..." Magenta teased.

Riff shuddered. "I don't like the names..." he muttered.

Miracle pouted at her parents and then looked at Janet. "I like them," she said. "Do you like them babies?" she asked the unborn babies softly.

Janet smiled back at Miracle. The babies did not respond, but they shifted a little more in Janet's womb.

"I vould've gone vith something like Richard and Patricia." Magenta shrugged.

"If Daddy puts a baby in your tummy, maybe you can call him or her that!" Miracle said sweetly. She giggled. "I think they like those names, Mark and Sara." she said.

Riff blinked and blushed. Magenta glanced at Riff, then looked away blushing as well. Riff chuckled a little, at the thought of what Miracle said. Magenta went back in the kitchen to take care of some food.

Janet sighed and held her stomach. "Now, I just need to find Brad... He's been acting very differently lately, kind of bad different..."

Miracle smiled softly at Janet. "I'll help find him." she said.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to." Janet said, tenderly to the blonde girl.

Miracle looked firmly up at Janet. "I vant to." she said, her voice firm but soft.

"Okay, honey." Janet smiled at her.

Miracle smiled. She went to the Monitor and tuned it to search everywhere. "Find me Brad Majors, please..." she told it.

"Searching for Brad Majors..." the monitor buzzed and showed a picture of the earth atlas with the continents all in place with beeping working.

Riff was helping Magenta. "I wonder why Miracle has become so taken with Janet Majors..." he mused.

"It's a mystery." Magenta sorted the food out to serve.

Janet yawned and flinched at Riff.

Riff shrugged. "Maybe her gift has finally come..." he shrugged.

"Maybe vhen Little Precious has children, Miracle could become the midvife." Magenta shrugged as well.

Janet sipped some strawberry milk she had made herself.

Riff nodded. "Yeah..." he agreed.

Magenta, Janet, and Riff watched Miracle leave, wondering when she would return and if she could handle this.

Miracle looked at the screen carefully. "Come on..." she said, softly, not really ordering it though.

"Locating..." the monitor told her, then it cuts to a dark, alley, dirty part of Denton. Inside there's a bar table with Brad who appears to be wearing eye liner, blush on his cheeks, and some hints of lipstick, though his hair is wild and messy with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Thank you, Monitor, send coordinates to the transporter and set it to come here..." Miracle said.

"Setting coordinates..." the monitor did as told, even if Miracle wasn't the head of the castle.

Miracle scurried to the transporter and sorted it out to bring Brad to the castle.

Brad downed his shot and slammed the bar table. "Another!" he nearly grunted.

Miracle set the transporter off, Brad appearing in front of her in the transporter beam. The bartender turned to get Brad another shot, but blinked as the man was gone when he turned back around.

Brad jolted and looked around him, shaking a bit. "What in tarnation was that!?" he whipped out his natural Texan drawl.

"Brad...?" Janet stood up in surprise.

"He let himself go..." Magenta observed how much Brad had changed since she last saw him.

Riff looked at Magenta. The domestic got herself a glass of water and cleared her throat a bit, her voice was so dry earlier. Janet rubbed her stomach, still drinking the milk.

"She's a clever girl." Riff said.

"She gets that from me..." Magenta teased.

Riff scoffed. "Yeah, right." he teased back.

Magenta lightly chuckled.

Riff playfully acted like he was a vain man. "She get's it all from me." he said.

"Oh, please." Magenta rolled her eyes playfully.

Riff sniffed. "You're just jealous..." he said and hugged her.

"I'm too cute to be jealous." Magenta pouted a little.

Janet glanced at them, knowing they were siblings and was visibly disgusted by that.

Riff paused a moment and then nodded. He then looked at Janet. "What are you still doing in the kitchen?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for food." Janet said, nearly nagging at him.

Riff sneered at Janet.

"You don't scare me." Janet laughed.

Magenta gave the harshest death glare to Janet that she had ever given anyone.

"But she does!" Janet gasped a bit, fearing that glare more than her own mother's.

Miracle looked up at Brad. "I brought you here..." she said, sticking a finger in his face, pointing as she was angry he had worried a pregnant lady.

"What?" Brad looked at her. "Oh my god, you're one of those crazy children!"

Miracle crossed her arms glaring at Brad. "I'm not crazy..." she said. She pouted at him.

"I-I should go..." Brad tried to escape from her.

Miracle grabbed his hand. "You can't go, I have to take you to Janet and you have to clear the makeup off your face!" she said. "You von't get to go anyvhere vithout bring me along too." she then threatened, gently. Though she looked about as threatening, at the moment, as a bunny rabbit though she did seem deadly serious.

"Dangnabit, you sound just like my mother." Brad slightly growled.

Miracle just latched onto him. "I mean it." she warned.

* * *

><p>Brad sighed and nodded his head. He remembered where his old room in this castle was and remembered a little washing sink and decided to wash up.<p>

Miracle made sure Brad didn't run away. "You know you're gonna have a nice surprise don't you?" she asked, mostly rhetorically.

"Oh, yeah?" Brad asked, washing his face clean.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah." she said, smiling.

"How much of a surprise?" Brad asked, slipping on his old glasses and followed her.

"A big vun..." Miracle said. She led the now neater Brad into the kitchen.

"H-H-How big?" Brad grew nervous as they came in the kitchen.

Miracle smiled and pointed to Janet. She pulled him over carefully.

Janet turned her head to see Miracle come in with her former high school sweetheart. "Brad!"

"Janet!" Brad yelped.

"Don't do that..." Magenta growled.

Miracle gently led Brad to Janet and then placed his hands gently on Janet's stomach. Riff watched with an uninterested look.

Brad put his hand on her stomach and gulped as he felt kicks. "A-A-A baby?"

"Twins." Janet corrected. "And they're yours."

Brad's face paled. "Tw-Tw-Twins, I'm h-h-having twins..." his eyes lolled back into his head and he fainted like Janet in the middle of the floor.

Magenta scoffed. "Vimp."

Riff snorted and poured a glass of water over Brad's head to wake the man up. Miracle looked at Janet. She gave a small smile and soothed the babies.

"Are they alright?" Janet asked Miracle.

Miracle smiled. "They must be excited their daddy is here." she informed the woman.

Janet beamed brightly and she felt some kicks against her stomach again. "Ooh, hello there." she chuckled a bit.

Miracle giggled. "Told you." she teased sweetly.

Janet smiled as the babies had fun before birth. "I wonder what they'll look like?"

Miracle smiled "I'll bet they have some of your features." she said softly.

Brad jolted and woke up, adjusting his glasses. "Whoa, what happened...?"

"You fainted after finding out your missus is pregnant." Riff said.

"Ooohh..." Brad's face paled and his eyes grew wide as he was about to faint again.

"Grow up, man! Man up!" Riff barked.

Brad looked up at him, breathing wheezily. "I am a man!"

"As if, you fainted... I didn't when Magenta was pregnant." Riff said.

"Yeah Brad, not even I fainted." Janet added to Riff's retort.

"Surprised, yes, but never fainted." Magenta added to Riff's statement.

Miracle looked at Brad. She couldn't help it, like any child she wanted to be like the adults. "I didn't faint either." she said.

Riff hid a smile.

"Am I the father this time?" Brad asked Janet.

The woman's eyes widened and she nodded quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice the 'this time' question. Riff noticed but didn't react to the 'this time'.

"The babies said they vere." Miracle said.

"They said?" Brad raised an eyebrow at that.

"'This time'?" Magenta wondered what that meant, quietly to herself.

"Miracle has a sixth sense for unborn children it seems." Janet tried to explain to Brad.

"All children of our planet has gifts." Riff said.

"Planet schmanet..." Janet looked at Riff.

Miracle smiled sweetly at Brad. "The babies react to me." she giggled.

"Really?" Brad sounded amazed by that.

Riff looked at Janet and then back to Brad. "Yes..." he said.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah, last night they vouldn't settle... I soothed them and they listened to me." she said.

"Huh." Brad was shocked.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" LP asked, sounding eager and annoyed.

Frank looked around as soon as all the light faded. "Yes, baby..." he said, they were in the lab.

Sarah-Anne looked around and let out a tiny sob of relief.

LP looked up, smiling at her father and everyone.

"Whoa..." Noelle stepped forward into the lab. "Frank, I knew you had it made, but wow!"

Frank smiled kind of pleased with Noelle's reaction. He smiled at LP and then his face gentled at Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne let LP down gently. "Excuse me a moment..." she muttered and went to a close bathroom, setting the tap running in the sink to cover the sound a bit.

"Go ahead, Miss Sarah-Anne." LP smiled gently at the human resident.

"I heard you had another Earth girl living here, she had an unusual name," Noelle said, trying to sound familiar with what she heard from her mother after Frank left for Earth for 'scientific studies'. "I wanna say Colorado...?"

Frank watched Sarah-Anne go and raised an eyebrow. Why would she be sick going by the beam? And he looked at Noelle. "Not any longer..." he said quietly.

Sarah-Anne was in the bathroom hoping no one heard her being sick.

"I hope she's okay." Noelle looked to see Sarah-Anne still in the bathroom.

"Should I check on her?" LP offered.

Frank looked at LP. "Go on, honey," he told her gently. He looked at Noelle. "What happened to her?" he asked, quietly once LP went.

Noelle looked up at him, and sighed, she whispered aggressive details to Frank.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne was in the bathroom hoping no one heard her being sick. The poor girl whimpered as she knelt there.<p>

LP went into the bathroom. "Miss Sarah-Anne?"

Sarah-Anne wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What sweetie?" she asked, her voice a groan.

"Are you okay? Daddy, Aunt Noey and I were getting worried..." LP came closer, the sea daisy nearly glowing in the dark part of the bathroom.

"Yeah..." Sarah-Anne whispered softly and flushed the toilet so the girl couldn't see what had been inside it. She looked at the flower. "What's that?" she asked softly.

LP took out the flower to show her. "This is a Sea Daisy, they are very prized on our planet. They last almost forever until a Moon Hornet plagues them, then they are kind of worthless... But they are very special, they usually glow when it's night night on Transsexual... They have unbelievable smells that are nothing like on Earth..." she offered for Sarah-Anne to sniff the space flower.

Sarah-Anne washed her mouth out quickly and then sniffed the flower gently.

"Isn't that just beautiful?" LP asked holding her hands together with a peaceful smile. "They come from rainbow seeds."

Sarah-Anne nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, sweetheart..." she said. She then held out her arms gently. "Can I have a hug?" she asked.

"Sure..." LP placed the flower on her ear and hugged Sarah-Anne. "Maybe you need a bathy..."

Sarah-Anne nodded slowly. "Maybe..." she said softly. She felt dirty and wanted to wash the feeling away.

"I'm sorry Nana had to make that happen to you..." LP lightly patted the woman's back.

"It's not your fault, Bella... I shouldn't have shouted at her, I'm nothing special, lower than an earth rat..." she said, her voice sound monotone as she said the bit after her pause.

"Don't say that!" LP cried.

Sarah-Anne looked at her, seeming almost more innocent than LP herself.

"It's okay, honey..." LP said tenderly, taking her hands.

Sarah-Anne looked at the girl. She squeezed her hands lightly. "I want to go and see Noey..." she said softly.

"Okay... She and Daddy were still in the lab, Daddy's probably showing her around." LP told her gently.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly, very smally. "Okay..." she whispered.

"Need anything?" LP offered.

"Not right now, bella." Sarah-Anne said.

"Okay..." LP walked off and decided to give her some privacy. "Daddy, Sarah-Anne wants Aunt Noey."

Sarah-Anne leaned against a wall sighing.

Noelle came to the girl and went to get close to her. "You okay, cheese?" she asked, trying her hand at pet names.

Sarah-Anne looked up at Noey. "I just needed an adult woman, and you are my new friend, so I thought you." she said softly.

"We're friends?" Noelle asked, smiling brightly.

Sarah-Anne nodded and hugged the woman. "You told Frank, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"Well, I was hoping we were but I didn't think we were." Noelle smiled, shrugging gently. "I didn't really have any friends growing up."

Sarah-Anne looked at her. "Well i'm your friend... Even if i'm not worthy..." she said, whispering the last part.

"It's okay, honey..." Noelle whispered to her and scooted closer to the girl.

Sarah-Anne looked at her sadly.

Noelle frowned and held her closer. "You're not bleeding, are you?"

Sarah-Anne shook her head. "No..." she said softly. "I threw up though and I'm feeling disgusting..." she then added softly.

"Sweet mother of Octavius those guards must've hurt you worse than I thought." Noelle sounded worried. "Do you need soup? Do you have one of those flu insects?"

Sarah-Anne looked at her. She blushed a little. "I want to clean... But i don't want to be alone..." she whispered softly, embarrassed.

"I'll stay with you if you want." Noelle offered like an angelic servant.

Sarah-Anne looked at Noelle. "Only if you want to..." she told the woman, sounding like she wasn't sure why Noelle would do that.

"Here let me help you." Noelle took her hand and tried to move the woman to her feet.

Sarah-Anne allowed Noelle to help her up, staggering slightly from a wave of dizziness. Noelle carefully held her tight to ensure she wouldn't fall and went to take her to one of the rooms.

Sarah-Anne sniffled once. "I hate being sick..." she said softly.

"Oh, don't i know it?" Noelle sighed. "Sickness is the pits." she helped Sarah-Anne into the bed. "And just in case..." she put a bucket by the bed as the human girl got settled.

Sarah-Anne looked at Noelle. "I don't want to sleep at all..." she said softly.

"I'll stay here with you if you want." Noelle, again, offered delicately.

Sarah-Anne looked at the woman. "Can I get cleaned off first?" she asked softly. She gave a tiny smile to Noelle though.

"Of course, do you need help?" Noelle asked, sounding more like a servant than a raised royal.

"Sit with me?" Sarah-Anne requested, sounding as though she felt unworthy of having Noelle as a friend, as Noelle was a royal, and she (Sarah-Anne) had been made to believe she was worthless.

Noelle smiled and sat with her. "Of course, deary."

Sarah-Anne got up and went to run a bath. In the light of a properly lit room she looked almost grey from nerves.

"Okay!" Sarah-Anne called softly back from the ensuite. She ran the bath so it was quite warm and climbed in but left the door open a little. She didn't look at how her body looked, scared to.

Noelle got comfortable in the bed and smiled as she lay down and took a little nap.

Sarah-Anne scrubbed at herself furiously. (not emotionally of course) She washed her hair and then got out, wrapped in a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror then. The human looked at herself, seeing bruises but no cuts. She frowned at a slight flutter in her stomach and gently shut the door before examining what was under the towel.

* * *

><p>LP came in to reunite with her best friend. "Mir!"<p>

Miracle gently shushed her friend but ran to the girl and hugged her. "LP!" she called, quietly though.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it noisy in here?" LP asked as they shared a friendly hug.

Miracle shook her head pulling back a little so she could smile at her friend. "Janet has had some good news." she said, smiling at the woman to allow her to tell the girl properly herself if she wanted to.

LP looked at Janet and curved her lips.

Janet drank more and looked at the princess of this castle. "I'm pregnant..."

"With twins." Brad pointed to his woman's stomach.

LP gasped and went to Janet's baby bump. "I don't get it, if you loved your children why did you eat them?"

"Daddies put baby's in mommies tummies... They don't eat 'em," Miracle soothed her friend. "Can I show LP vhat I can do, Miss Janet?" she asked sweetly.

Magenta watched the girls have some personal fun together. Riff watched, seeing it in action himself.

"Sure, sweetie." Janet said calmly.

Miracle smiled and placed one of LP's hands on Janet's bump. "Hi, babies... Can you show LP you're okay for me, darling vuns?" she asked softly.

The babies gently kicked making LP jump back in shock and feel her hand. "They kicked me! They kicked me!"

"They reacted to me" Miracle says quietly but happily. "Thank you, little vuns..." she cooed. She then smiled at LP and hugged her.

Frank yawned and came in the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy!" LP beamed.

Frank looked all around, heaved a sharp sigh, then left the room without a word.

"Bye Uncle Frank..." Miracle called softly. She then looked at LP. "Vhat happened?" she asked.

"Just stressed about Nana... He really doesn't wanna take the throne because he's afraid the power's gone to his head based on how he had treated Riff Raff lately." LP explained, the sea daisy still on her ear, looking like an adorable little accessory. "Miss Sarah-Anne is resting now."

Janet and Brad had their own private conversation to keep their marriage on track, despite the issues they have had lately, not to mention running into Cosmo and Nation McKinley.

"Oh, is she okay?" Miracle asked the girl.

"She was a little icky, but she says she'll be okay soon." LP told Miracle gently.

Magenta hummed and glanced upstairs, wondering if she should care for the poor girl.

Miracle frowned. "Maybe ve should take her a nice Breakfast." she suggested.

"Together?" LP chimed, smiling, eager to cook with her friend.

"Yeah!" Miracle called, quieter than normal, but happy. She pulled LP to get some ingredients.

LP looked around the kitchen and saw what she could use for their breakfast for Sarah-Anne. Magenta watched them 'take-over' the kitchen and decided to sit back and relax. She sensed a strange sensation however, she was thinking about checking it out as it came from upstairs, but she didn't want to leave Riff's side.

"Ve'll make something healthy... Eggs!" Miracle said happily.

"Eggs!" LP chimed too and took out the carton. "Hello, unborn chick babies..."

Miracle sorted out a pan of water. LP tried to memorize a cookbook that Columbia gave Magenta one time for when they exchanged gifts on a holiday that Columbia and Sarah-Anne had told the castle residents about. She saw the thing about eggs and their whites, she cracked the egg shells and put them in a pan, putting the other stuff in the trash. Riff looked at Magenta, seeing her mind occupied elsewhere.

Magenta looked back. "Something veird is going on upstairs..."

Miracle put some whole eggs into the pot of boiling water to make Boiled Eggs.

Riff sent the harshest glare he could to Janet and Brad. "Watch Little Precious and Miracle carefully, if even a single hair is out of place on their heads i'll make you regret it..." he warned the humans. He would go and investigate with Magenta.

Janet gulped and nodded obediently. She had matured since the 'Denton Affair', but she was still a little uneasy around Riff Raff.

Brad came to LP. "Those aren't the whites! Those are the shells!"

LP glared up at him. "And what color are they, Mr. I'm So Smart Cuz I got funky glasses?"

Miracle giggled. "They are vhite... But they may be too crunchy." she told her best friend.

Riff went with Magenta to see what was happening upstairs.

LP took one of the shells and chewed on it a bit while Brad and Janet cringed. "I think Sarah-Anne would like fluffy whites better."

Miracle nodded. "Maybe ve use the clear bit!" she told her friend.

"Uhh... Girls, maybe I could help?" Janet stood up, putting her hand on her stomach, she felt really heavy with having two babies instead of just one in her tummy.

"But we wanna do iiiit..." LP looked at her.

"Ve'll do it and she could maybe help?" Miracle suggested, trying to please both.

"I just loved helping my mother cook when I was a little girl..." Janet sighed.

Brad sat at the table, watching the girls work. It made him think of when he was younger with his brother and their mother often had her gossipy hen friends over. Miracle hugged LP. She then took the eggs out as they had been there for a few minutes. Janet helped a bit, but not too much to the younger girl's discomfort.

"So, the whites are also those things around the yellow yolk?" LP asked.

Miracle looked at the book and nodded. "Yeah, they have to be cooked to become vhite..." she said.

"Oh, that makes sense!" LP playfully hit herself on the head.

Miracle giggled and ruffled her friend's hair.

"Heeeey!" LP cried, teasingly, with a smile.

Miracle giggled.

"So, are you two sisters or something?" Brad glanced at the alien girls while Janet helped with what she could.

"Kinda, but not really," LP said. "We kinda grew up together, I've been friends with Miracle since the day I was born..."

"I'm her bodyguard!" Miracle chirped.

"Oh, that's adorable." Brad smiled a little.

"My mother usually salted her eggs." Janet advised LP as she was looking at the seasonings.

Miracle smiled at Brad.

* * *

><p>Frank walked by and raised an eyebrow. He poked his head in the door and saw that Sarah-Anne had nearly dropped her towel. "Well, hello there..." he greeted warmly, without changing the look on his face.<p>

Sarah-Anne turned her head around to look at him over her shoulder. She tried to hide the small flinch but at least smiled a soft smile, even though it was small. "Hi..." she said softly, she knew she had nothing to fear from Frank, but it was a knee-jerk reaction to flinch around a male at the moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Frank hid his sly smirk behind his hand. "Are you well? Little Precious and my sister have informed me you are a little ill."

Sarah-Anne looked down a little. "I'm okay, I feel better now that I've had a bath... Sorry if I worried you..." she said quietly.

"It's okay, you just didn't sound so good," Frank frowned gravely. "Shall I ask Riff Raff and Magenta to cater to you?"

"C-Can I have a hug?" the human asked, softly timidly. She would wrap her towel back around properly if so.

"Oh, of course, dear." Frank cooed gently, then came forward with open arms.

Sarah-Anne wrapped the towel again quickly and then wrapped her arms tentatively around Frank's waist. Frank gently hummed and deeply hugged her.

Sarah-Anne shivered slightly but hugged him back. "I love you, Frank..." she whispered, gently.

Frank gently stroked her back. "I love you too, Sarah-Anne..." he whispered back.

Sarah-Anne closed her eyes pressing further into Frank. She never thought he would hurt her and was trying to get used to a man who wouldn't hurt her again.

Frank sighed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't be afraid..." he whispered.

Sarah-Anne gave a tiny smile. "I'll try." she said softly. She placed a hand to her stomach as it felt fluttery again.

Frank smiled, then felt her stomach. "Do you have bats in your stomach?" he asked, mistaking a common earth metaphor.

Sarah-Anne giggled softly. "It's called Butterflies..." she said. She then nodded. "It feels funny..." she told him softly. "I was sick, but i don't feel ill..." she then admitted, a small frown on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry... That's strange though..." Frank said, raising an eyebrow at her unusual sickness.

Magenta went up to where she could sense any problems. Riff followed closely.

"Vhat's happening?" Magenta came close to see the two hugging in the bathroom.

Sarah-Anne looked at Magenta from Frank's arms. Her eyes widened slightly. She still had her hand on her stomach under Frank's.

Magenta stepped in. "I sensed a disturbance... Vhat has the bastard done?" she glared at Frank.

"I have done nothing!" Frank glared back at her, despite how death wish of him that may be.

"It isn't Frank, he helped me..." Sarah-Anne said softly. She then explained her symptoms to Magenta.

Riff blinked, stepping out.

"Oh..." Magenta's eyes got wide. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Magenta Vitus apologize? Now I've seen everything!" Frank gasped.

"I was sick, but I feel better now... And my stomach feels fluttery." Sarah-Anne finished gently.

Riff heard this and looked surprised.

"Maybe it's just motion sickness from the transit beam." Frank shrugged.

Magenta hummed, curious of this.

"It didn't when we came with Nation and the others..." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"Maybe we could see Miracle?" Riff suggested, hoping Magenta knew what he meant.

"If she is vith child?" Magenta looked at Riff.

Frank stayed silent, just feeling bad for the poor thing to go through such trouble and be away from her home planet. Sarah-Anne hugged Frank tighter. Her eyes widened a little and she paled even more.

Riff shrugged. "Sounds like it..." he said quietly.

"Oh, honey." Frank frowned and held the human girl close.

Magenta looked sorry for the girl in her condition.

Sarah-Anne held Frank too. "Maybe not, maybe it's just nerves..." she said softly.

Riff went to fetch Miracle.

"You've had a lot of excitement since you came to this castle." Frank assured her gently.

Sarah-Anne smiled shakily up at him. Magenta stood by to help in anyway, even if she had to help Frank. She used to like Frank when they were children, but once Frank was told he was going to rule Transsexual one day when he was a child, it kind of gave him a big head and he started bossing everyone around, especially his best friend, Riff Raff. Though Magenta was older, she was more like a friend to Noelle and they thought of each other as sisters.

"Do you have any cravings?" Magenta asked.

Sarah-Anne shook her head. "Not yet." she said softly, hoping she wasn't.

"Any cramps?" Magenta queried a little more.

"Fluttering..." Sarah-Anne answered softly.

"It's still early, you're lucky." Magenta assured her.

Frank wasn't sure what to do, but just did his make-up in the bathroom mirror because he felt bored right now, but not bored of the girls.

* * *

><p>Riff went to the kitchen quickly. "Come a moment, Miracle..." he said.<p>

Miracle then looked at her dad, confused. "Okay, Daddy..." she said, going to follow him.

"Is she in trouble?" LP asked worriedly as Miracle was called out of the room.

Brad went to Janet's stomach to feel the tiny twins kick and smiled at Janet. She exchanged a worried look, but cracked a smile at him, a little like the smile she gave Rocky before they had a little fun.

"No, she's not in trouble" Riff soothed the princess. He then led Miracle to Sarah-Anne's room.

Miracle followed.

Noelle came in Sarah-Anne's room to see if she left anything of her own by accident and blushed once she saw Riff come in. "Oh, h-h-hey, Riff... I-I didn't see you there..." she giggled nervously.

Miracle looked at her dad and then Noelle. She tilted her head.

"Hello, Noelle..." Riff said calmly. "Hold on a moment, though..." he said and took Miracle to see Sarah-Anne.

Noelle nodded and continued to look for anything she may have misplaced. Sarah-Anne paled once Miracle came in.

"Can you tell if Miss Sarah-Anne is pregnant?" Riff asked Miracle gently.

There was a small shift in Sarah-Anne's stomach.

"What!" Frank gasped, making his lipstick hit past his lips and make a mistake on his cheek.

"That's a good look for you." Magenta teased.

Miracle went over to the woman and put her hand gently on the stomach of the woman. She concentrated and then looked up at Sarah-Anne and nodded. There was a small shift in Sarah-Anne's stomach. Sarah-Anne's eyes widened before they rolled back slightly. She then started to drop to the floor. Riff blinked, shocked.

Miracle looked at Sarah-Anne tilting her head. "Vhat did I do?" she asked.

"Sarah!" Frank gasped and rushed to her side to help her.

"I don't think it was your fault, hon, she's had an exciting couple of days." Noelle told Miracle.

Sarah-Anne blinked dazedly up at Frank, luckily not out cold.

Riff patted Miracle's shoulder. "Thank you, sweetheart." he said.

Miracle pouted slightly. "All I did vas nod... There's a baby being made in her tummy." she said softly.

"Riff, help me get her up." Frank ordered.

Noelle bit her lip at that and looked down at Miracle. "Sh-She's been punished back home... I feel she may fear who the other parent may or may not be..." she said shallowly.

"Punished?" Miracle asked, tilting her head.

Riff did so but only because Sarah-Anne had been someone who eased the load of him and Magenta. Sarah-Anne got up with their help and clung to Frank. Magenta gave them some space and cleared Miracle and Noelle out.

"Umm... Why don't you go color or...do...whatever normal little girls do at your age..." Noelle suggested, nervously. She did not know this girl and glanced at Riff, her cheeks turning red again.

"Um, okay..." Miracle said and kissed her parents' cheeks.

"Sweetie, I think you need to lie down." Frank whispered.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "I don't want to be alone right now..." she choked out.

"You sure?" Magenta cooed while Frank helped the poor girl.

Sarah-Anne allowed Frank to help her out. She got changed into some pajama's and then clung to Frank.

"Do you want me to stay?" Frank asked, gently.

"Please..." Sarah-Anne said.

Riff watched his daughter go and then looked at Noelle. "Why are you here?" he asked in a merely, curious way.

"Frankie said I could stay..." Noelle looked up at him sheepishly, shuffling her foot in the floor.

"Oh, well we can show you to a room you can stay in..." Riff said, taking Magenta's hand.

Magenta smiled.

"Thanks Riffy," Noelle smiled, then saw her crush holding hands with his sister. "You two still seem close... Which one of you has that adorable little girl?" Unlike almost everyone, she was not aware of Riff's incest desires.

Riff, still holding Magenta's hand, looked at his sister wondering who should tell her.

Miracle looked at both parents as she skipped off. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." she said, waving.

Noelle's eyes widened as Miracle called the siblings both her parents and she looked back at Riff and Magenta, paling.

"Sorry honey, but my brother is taken." Magenta smiled, but didn't seem all that sorry.

"Ohhh, that's just fiiine..." Noelle said, wearily.

Riff watched as their daughter left. Miracle skipped away.

Noelle came to Riff. "What does she have that I don't?" she muttered a little nervously, that felt like an embarrassing question, she didn't even know if he knew how she felt.

Riff frowned a little. "I've always loved her since we were tots..." he said, his voice kind, but firm.

"Who knew it vas this much?" Magenta added, then looked at the girl. "Are you jealous, Noey?"

Noelle sighed and looked into their eyes. "A little... I'm sorry, guys..."

Riff looked at her. "You'll find someone one day." he told her.

"Yeah, right..." Noelle muttered about herself.

Magenta ruffled up her hair. "Block out all that negativity, you're a great girl, Noelle..."

Riff nodded.

"Maggie... could you teach me how to get guys..?" Noelle asked.

Magenta formed a sneaky grin. "Vhhhhyyyy...?" she always did this with Noelle usually when the younger girl wanted something out of her.

"Maggie, please, not with Riff watching..."

Riff raised an eyebrow slightly, but then released Magenta's hand. "I'll go and make sure our daughter isn't causing trouble..." he said making his 'escape'.

Magenta nodded a bit. "Vhy, Noey?"

Noelle sighed, Riff got to hear this last bit. "Because you're so much prettier and smarter than me..."

Magenta laughed a little, teasing, but not nasty. Magenta and Noelle then talked together about what to do with guys and what not to do.

Riff decided he would secretly look into finding someone for Noey. "Even if I have to make one..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay, there, there, deary..." Frank huddled closer to the human and kept her company. "Would you like me to sing for you...?" he didn't sing much alone, but he was willing to make an exception.<p>

"I'm not special enough for that..." Sarah-Anne mumbled, looking down.

"How can you say that?" Frank frowned at her.

"It's true isn't it?" Sarah-Anne asked her eyes filling with tears. Her old feelings of inadequacy at not being perfect had seemed to have come back tenfold after what she had been through.

"What is?" Frank asked with a whisper.

"That i'm not special enough for anyone... Lower than a rat..." Sarah-Anne said, her voice going soft.

"Don't call yourself that, you are not a rat, you are a very special, lovely, talented woman and anyone would be lucky to know you." Frank told her.

Sarah-Anne looked up, tears running down her cheeks. She looked confused as to why he would protest what she had said, but there was a glimmer of hope.

"Don't let anyone get you down." Frank told her, looking deep in her eyes and being sincere.

Sarah-Anne looked up at him and shifted slowly, warily up to kiss Frank. She did it slow to give herself chance to steal her nerves and for Frank to pull away if he wanted.

Frank didn't pull away, he stayed right in place.

Sarah-Anne carefully placed her lips on his and closed her eyes slowly as she kissed him. 'Frank will never hurt me like they did' was the mantra that she chanted in her head.

Frank moaned lightly in the kiss, finding it to be one of his many favorite things about Sarah-Anne's company in the castle. Sarah-Anne flinched as she remembered something darker but the love from Frank and for Frank overrode that. She wrapped her arms a little tighter around him. Frank smiled and scooted closer to her to hold her. Sarah-Anne pulled away a few seconds later, breathing softly. She looked up at Frank. He looked over her, smiling sweetly.

"I love you Frank, I don't ever want to be apart..." she said softly.

"I don't want to be apart either." Frank nearly breathed, saying that, but he sincerely meant it.

Sarah-Anne blushed slightly.

"Never think you're inferior, because I'm telling you, you are not." Frank consoled.

Sarah-Anne smiled a small smile at Frank and then rested her head on his chest. Frank smiled and let his hand around her stroke her hair gently.

"I wouldn't get rid of an innocent child... But how can I raise it?" the woman asked softly.

"You wouldn't be alone for one thing," Frank took her hand. "You've been here a long time, we consider you like family, you are the most amazing human woman I've ever met... No matter what happens, if you want, I can help you raise this child."

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank, her eyes filling with tears again. But she had a smile on her face. "Oh, Frank..." she said softly and kissed him again this time not so timid.

* * *

><p>"Fold in gently..." LP read the recipe, got some batter and folded the shelled eggs in and cringed as she heard a crackling noise.<p>

"So, what's going on up there?" LP asked Miracle as she folded more eggs in the batter.

Janet took the batter and cracked some eggs, taking over a bit.

"Miss Sarah-Anne is gonna have a baby." Miracle told her friend.

"More babies...?" LP asked since they had found out Janet was pregnant.

"Come one, come all to Frank's castle, where dreams and babies are made." Brad muttered, resting his fist under his cheek at the table.

"Yeah..." Miracle said. She then smiled a little mischievously, mouthing a 'I'm joking next' to Janet just before she gave a soft sigh. "I vant a brown-haired Baby..." she said, purposely glancing at Brad.

"Huh!?" Brad's eyes widened at the girl.

"Me too! I want three!" LP added to tease.

Janet clamped a hand over her mouth, giggling.

Miracle hid a smile very well. "Or how about five each? Together that vould be ten!" she exclaimed happily. She was still joking though Brad didn't know that.

Brad clapped his hands and stood up. "I think I need some air..."

LP giggled with their little tricky thoughts in action.

Miracle giggled then. "Sorry, Braddy... Ve vere joking" she then admitted.

Brad grunted and rolled his eyes. "Kids..."

"Get used to it, Brad, you got kids of your own coming." LP reminded him.

Miracle smiled and finished her part of the breakfast. "Mark and Sara!" she said happily.

"Uh-HUH!" LP added.

Brad looked at Janet and took her hand. "i'm sorry I was such an..." he was about to say his new call and response name, but kept it quiet since the girls were with them.

"No, it's my fault for being a..." Janet was about to say hers, then did the same as Brad.

Miracle looked at Brad. "Butt-head?" she asked, no malice or nastiness in her tone. She called him that as he had upset Janet by 'disappearing'.

"Wench?" LP added to Miracle's response.

"Umm... let's go with those..." Brad said, a bit nervously.

Riff came into the kitchen. Miracle just nodded and got a plate and tray for Sarah-Anne's breakfast.

"What should we get as a drink?" LP asked as she looked into the fridge.

Brad and Janet looked up at Riff, quietly and calmly.

Miracle grinned "Coffee!" she suggested.

"Coffee coffee coffee!" LP agreed, but stopped as Riff protested against it.

Riff smirked slightly. "Not Coffee... Caffeine isn't good for unborn babies." he said, suddenly.

"Give her water or milk." Janet suggested.

Miracle got her some milk. "Vater? Ew..." she couldn't help, but utter.

"Milk? Ew..." LP uttered.

Riff looked at LP and Miracle. "Be careful when you enter Miss Sarah-Anne's room, you don't want to scare her..." he said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Riff, we know what we're doin'."

"Okay..." Riff says.

Miracle took two glasses, one for milk and one for water, so Sarah-Anne could decide.

"She's gonna take the water." LP stuck her tongue out playfully at Miracle as she arranged a sea daisy to make it a perfect breakfast.

Miracle stuck her tongue out too. She then carried the tray carefully. LP followed to make sure she wouldn't make a mess. Miracle was very careful. They made their way to Sarah-Anne room and knocked on the closed door.

Frank darkly chuckled. He wasn't that rude, but he was a little aggravated they were interrupted. "What?" he grunted at the door.

"Housekeeping!" LP called from the other side of the door.

Sarah-Anne bit her lip, hiding a small giggle.

"Breakfast in bed on the House!" Miracle called adding to the joke LP started.

Frank raised an eyebrow. He looked down to see he and Sarah-Anne were decent, but he released a sharp sigh. "Come in!" he called.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I saw Sea Daisies and Moon Hornets in another Rocky Horror fanfic once...**


	29. Chapter 29

LP opened the door and giggled as Miracle walked in carrying the tray. "Breakfast for the lady!"

Sarah-Anne was amused Frank had to check they were decent. She smiled softly at the girls. "Thank you..." she said softly.

Miracle came and placed the Tray on Sarah-Anne's lap. "Boiled Egg and toast, and LP's pancakes." she said, smiling.

"Oh, enjoy." Frank smiled at Sarah-Anne, giving her some space to eat.

"Bon appetite." LP told them and kissed their cheeks properly, then went back next to Miracle.

Sarah-Anne blew the girls a kiss and then took a bit of each to please each girl first. "Mm..." she hummed smiling at them "Delicious, thank you girls." she praised them.

Miracle smiled. "Okay, vell enjoy~" she said happily. She then headed out of the door so the woman could eat in peace with Frank there too.

LP nodded. "You are most welcome, I hope you enjoy this lovely day with this lovely food with each lovely other and a lovely afternoon to come-"

"What do you want, Precious?" Frank asked, teasingly seeing that his daughter was nearly sucking up to them.

Miracle skipped along the hallway cheerfully. Sarah-Anne smiled. She took another bit of the egg and toast and then the pancake. Frank took a nibble of the pancakes. If it was one thing Little Precious was good at, it was making a mean pancake, though she often drizzled hers with strawberry sauce for ice cream than maple or pancake syrup. Sarah-Anne didn't seem mad that Frank had taken a bit of pancake. She smiled thoroughly touched the girls made them breakfast. Frank smiled and let her keep up her strength.

"Oh, nuthin'!" LP giggled, then ventured out with Miracle. "Heeey Mir! Whatya doin'?"

Mir looked at LP. "I dunno... Who is this Noey by the vay?" she asked, she couldn't remember her clearly as she never spent much time with the woman.

"You don't know Aunt Noey?" LP asked. "I don't think you two met... She's my aunty, not like your mom is my aunt, she's my Daddy's sister. Aunt Noey likes your Daddy..." she giggled at that last part.

"Vhat?" Miracle asked, tilting her head.

LP looked back at her friend, tilting her head. "Aunt Noey is my aunty... Daddy calls her a pest."

Miracle giggled and then looked at her. "Shall ve go and play vith her?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm sure she won't mind." LP had a wicked grin.

Miracle giggled and skipped to find Noelle with LP.

* * *

><p>Riff was tidying up the girls' mess. Magenta helped him out a bit. Riff smiled at his beloved sister. Magenta glanced at him, seeing they were alone and raised an eyebrow at him with a sweet smile.<p>

"Well, what a turn of events." Riff said, throwing the towel he was using away behind him. He walked towards Magenta.

"I'll say..." Magenta purred, looking at him and releasing an intoxicated sigh.

Riff walked up to her and then took her into his arms.

Magenta giggled and looked up at him. "I missed you so much..."

Riff kissed her lightly. "Same here, I missed you." he said.

"Me more..." Magenta moaned.

Riff pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. Magenta squealed, then continued to kiss him while he did the same and she gasped, so aroused.

Riff growled slightly, in a good way. "Bedroom?" he suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Magenta purred.

Riff chuckled and lifted her up and headed to her room as it was the closest. Magenta cackled as she was carried, she had always dreamt someday Riff would carry her to their passionate evenings together. Riff got them in and shut the door with his foot. He then placed her on the bed, climbing on top to have a little while of absolute pleasure.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne had a sip of the milk and smiled slightly. Frank smiled delicately at Sarah-Anne. Sarah-Anne fed a forkful of pancake to Frank. Frank opened his mouth and ate like a child and she was his mother.<p>

Sarah-Anne smiled fondly at Frank. "Good?" she asked with a wink.

"Very fluffy." Frank licked his lips, but tried not to lick away his lipstick.

Sarah-Anne smiled and took a bite herself from the same fork. Frank giggled a little from that and licked some sauce off from his fingertips. Sarah-Anne bit her fork smiling.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Frank offered with a gentle smile.

"Okay," Sarah-Anne said quietly with a smile. She finished her food, or all she could stomach of it in her state of nerves.

Franks smiled and went to switch the monitors to television format and to pop in a movie. Sarah-Anne put the tray aside and watched Frank, smiling. She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Anything you particularly fancy?" Frank asked, looking at the video collection Columbia donated to them.

"Anything..." Sarah-Anne said. She absently placed a hand on her stomach a soft frown appearing slightly.

Frank went for the romantic comedy selection, hoping to lighten poor Sarah-Anne's mood. Sarah-Anne felt the fluttering. She didn't know why it was being like this. Maybe the babies there grew quicker.

"Do you have an actor you fancy?" Frank asked.

"Dick Van Dyke." Sarah-Anne said, he always was a funny actor.

"Mary Poppins?" Frank offered with a whimsical smile.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Okay..." she said softly. She scooted forwards a little so Frank could settle into the bed before she would lean against him.

Frank smiled and put in the movie, getting back with Sarah-Anne. Sarah-Anne leaned back against Frank. She let her hand drop from her stomach, she didn't blame the unborn child but she was weirded out a little as how it was conceived. Frank nuzzled against her as the movie started. Sarah-Anne smiled slightly. She settled to watch the movie.

"That woman makes me think of my old nanny." Frank smiled once the movie started, then he stayed quiet the rest of the time for Sarah-Anne.

"The dad makes me think of my guardian, only he got worse..." Sarah-Anne told Frank, quietly.

"Oh, honey, don't think about him anymore..." Frank cooed gently, not wanting her to be haunted by her terrible memories.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank softly. She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder but watched the film too.

Frank smiled, feeling the movie had sentimental value to him as well as it did Sarah-Anne. He hummed a bit to a Spoonful of Sugar. "I wish my nanny woulld've let me have a spoonful of sugar instead of that dreaded tonic."

"Medicine was horrible..." Sarah-Anne agreed.

"If it's supposed to be good for us it should taste good... Like candy..." Frank snickered like a kid.

Sarah-Anne giggled. "Or Coffee..." she said, then seemed to frown a little. "Caffeine..." she pouted.

"Do you need a drink?" Frank looked at her, concerned a bit.

"I can't drink caffeine now..." she sighed.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Frank frowned, but showed sympathy.

Sarah-Anne hugged Frank, temporarily forgetting Mary Poppins. Frank cooed and comforted her, lightly stroking her hair. Sarah-Anne smiled gently. She then returned to enjoying the movie.

"You're with me now, I promise you'll be alright..." Frank nuzzled noses with her gently, then watched the rest of the movie.

Sarah-Anne smiled contently, the most happiest she had been. Frank smiled and watched the movie happily with her. Sarah-Anne felt a little nauseous but luckily not like she was gonna be sick yet. Frank enjoyed the movie a lot, but he sensed some trouble for the poor girl. She had been through so much, not just with the others and her rough home life outside of Denton.

Sarah-Anne tried to breathe evenly. She managed to keep the nausea down until the movie had ended. "Excuse me..." she said softly, untangling herself from Frank's arms and running to the bathroom. She thought that maybe now she had hit a deep low things would start to look up again, it had already started by how Frank took the news of her unplanned pregnancy.

Frank paused the movie in case Sarah-Anne still wanted to watch and he tried to remain calm in her condition.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Noooey!" LP called.<p>

Noelle was in her guest room getting things sorted for herself. Miracle knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Noelle asked, sounding a little nervous from the sudden knocking.

"It's us, Aunt Noey!" LP assured her.

"Little Precious and Miracle...?"

"Ve vant to play." Miracle smiled.

Noelle stepped back, smiling at them gently. "Oh, I don't know if I know any games..."

"We have board games," LP told her. "Aunty Columbia bought some for that Christmas holiday. I think they're called board games cuz we're bored!"

Miracle smiled and took Noelle's hand. "Come on." she said cheerfully.

Noelle smiled and followed the children away. Miracle hummed a happy tune as she walked. LP went to the closet to look for some games.

"You look just like your parents..." Noelle smiled gently at Miracle.

"Thank you, you look pretty," Miracle said, watching LP carefully.

Miracle smiled at Noelle. "You are, I vouldn't lie." she said.

"Monopoly... Candy Land... Sorry...Clue..." LP looked at the various games they could play.

"Clue!" Miracle called, giggling. "It vas Miss Scarlet vith the candlestick in the pantry!"

"Noooo, I bet it was Mrs. White with the revolver in the bathroom!" LP called back, laughing.

Noelle looked at the girls, this game sounded dangerous. "We can play that, as long as no one gets hurt..." she sounded nervous based on what the girls were saying.

"Clue is a game vhere you roll dice, move the number of squares and you get clues, and you only get to say who you think it vas vhen you think you know, and on your turn," Miracle explained. "Or maybe Professor Plum in the dining room with the lead pipe." she giggled.

"Oh, so no one actually is murdered?" Noelle sounded relieved.

"No way, except maybe if Colonel Mustard did it in the pool room with the noose." LP added to their little inside joke.

"Not really murdered, just in the game." Miracle soothed. She then giggled at LP's reply.

"Yeah, it's fun!" LP beamed.

Noelle smiled, shrugged. "Okay, let's play, I might be a little slow though, I'm weird around games I haven't played before."

Miracle looked at Noey. "Ve'll help." she said.

"Thanks." Noelle smiled at her niece and the girl's friend.

"I want the revolver!" LP grabbed the tiny game piece resembling a gun.

"Candlestick." Miracle said.

"I'll take... this..." Noelle took out the knife. "Oh, my, this game seems too dangerous for children to play."

"Not really, it's quite fun." LP assured her aunt.

Miracle nodded. "Ve don't go around hurting anyovun vith the pieces." she added.

"Okay, good." Noelle smiled as she saw the girls set up.

"It can be confusing at first, but it can actually be pretty fun." LP said once she laid out the multicolored tokens to represent the characters in the game.

Miracle hummed as she set up the board. LP took out some paper for them to fill out. Miracle finished setting the board down where they could all play on it.

"Just promise no one will actually die." Noelle said.

"It's only a game, Aunt Noey, no one will get hurt." LP assured her.

"Only thing that gets hurt is the pretend murder victim." Miracle said.

"We promise." LP assured.

Noelle shrugged, but smiled. "Well, okay, let's give it a try."

LP bit her tongue, but not hurting herself, more in concentration as she moved her piece. "Something smells fishy...Maybe it's leftover casserole."

Brad came in, looking a little weary. "I still can't believe I'm having twins..." he noticed Noelle. "Oh, hello..."

Noelle glanced at him. "Hi...Random Earth-...person..."

"Hi, Braddy!" Miracle chirped.

"Hey, Braaaad!" LP called.

"Hello..." Brad looked at them. "Hi... Woman..."

"Noelle." Frank's younger sister gave her name.

Miracle smiled. "Vanna join us in playing Clue?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know... That game's really complicated..." Brad was shy.

"We just started it up, you can have a turn." LP offered.

Miracle patted a space next to her and LP.

Brad looked at them, smiled nervously and sat down with the girls. "If you're wondering about Janet, she's in the bathroom, it's probably morning sickness."

"She's sick of mornings? She probably sleeps until noon like Nana then." LP said, not understanding morning sickness.

Miracle giggled at LP's take on 'morning sickness'.

"Why are the babies making her sick? I thought they loved her!" LP frowned.

Noelle lightly chuckled and ruffled up her hair. "It's not like that, honey..."

Miracle gave a look of understanding.

"A lot of pregnant women go through it, Precious." Brad told the girl.

LP turned to her older best friend. "How do ya know so much about babies, Miiiir?"

"I vatched movies, and i can sense babies LlllllP." Miracle said, cheerfully drawing out the 'L'.

"Whaaaat movies?" LP teasingly wrinkled her nose, glaring at Miracle, but not really being a nasty girl.

Brad rubbed his head from their over exaggerations, being little kids before puberty and all. Miracle mimed zipping her lips. She then smiled up at Brad blinking her emerald eyes teasingly. Brad ruffled up her hair a little, laughing. He wondered what kind of father he would end up being.

"Tell meeeee..." LP cried. She then looked at her aunt as she handed the tokens of what they mean. "Oh, those are characters in the game, the colors stand for their names... Kinda like Aunty Magenta, even if she isn't actually magenta."

Miracle pretended to talk to LP from behind her 'zipped' lips. She giggled at what Brad did.

LP harrumphed and folded her arms. "Bossy!" she snapped, though not sounding really mad when she said it, she could never be mad at Miracle, she trusted the girl since they met when she was a baby and Miracle was only a pre-schooler.

Miracle 'unzipped' her lips and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Go on, Miss Noelle..." she said.


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile at the asylum, Nation was watching her brother carefully.

Cosmo came back in with Columbia who now had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah, I guess I just needed some rest once you guys took me in, my name is Laura Ansalong." the former groupie sounded healthy now.

Nation smiled. She had been worried about her brother slightly as she knew he liked Miracle, but didn't know how to handle it.

"That's right, now why don't you go see Neely or something?" Cosmo told her as he saw Nation.

Laura shrugged. "Okay..." she walked away.

Nation smiled at Cosmo, waving at Laura.

Cosmo came and sat with Nation while Laura left to see others in their 'extended family' of the station. "Hello, Nation..." he greeted, a little sheepishly.

Nation looked at Cosmo. "Hello." she said, raising an eyebrow, but smiling.

"What?" Cosmo looked at her, sensing she knew a sneaky secret of some type.

"Nothing..." Nation playfully drawled. She wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of Cosmo and his possible feelings for the young girl.

"Nation Quinn McKinley..." Cosmo glanced at his slightly younger sister.

Nation looked at him. "Cosmo O'Brien McKinnley..." she retorted. She then sighed and scratched her cheek.

Cosmo sighed in defeat, but didn't wish to admit it. "What do you wanna know?" he nearly laughed.

"How do you 'feel' about Miracle?" she asked, straight to the point.

Cosmo glanced at her. "Define feel..."

"Emotionally." Nation said, softly, but bluntly.

Cosmo looked at her and sighed. "Okay, don't think I'm creepy, but maybe when the girl is older... I'd like to see if she is interested..."

Nation smiled a little. "Maybe you could be around a bit? She'll need to get to know you," she advised gently. She then smiled and looked both ways. "I actually know a way to tell if she'll be the one, even at this young age" she said.

"Yeah?" Cosmo wondered.

Nation nodded. "Yes." she told him.

"How?" Cosmo was intrigued that she knew a bit more than him, despite being younger and merely a colleague.

"It's like what the humans say, you get a small spark when one or both of you are young." Nation said.

"Do humans have some sort of sign like the Transylvanian sign?" Cosmo wondered.

"Nope, it just happens on skin to skin meeting." Nation said with a shrug.

"How do you know so much about humans anyway?" Cosmo asked.

"I hang round the females more... I was told by them." Nation shrugged once again.

"Good point, Miracle is just so adorable, I just know she'll be graceful and beauteous when she grows up." Cosmo said.

"Maybe you should go and visit." Nation suggested.

"You don't think they'll mind, do you? "Cosmo asked, not believing he was asking his younger sister for advice.

"No I'm sure they won't... I can keep everything running here for a while." Nation said.

"You sure?" Cosmo asked.

Nation nodded. She stood up and made a show of pushing him gently. "Go on, go!" she said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cosmo teased, noticing her strong encouragement.

Nation pushed harder pretending it was so hard she was slipping a little. She liked to have fun now and then.

"Okay, okay, I'm going! I'm going!" Cosmo glanced at her, chuckling. "You're a pest, you know that right?" he asked her, teasing, not actually calling her a pest.

Nation nodded seriously. "I know..." she said, her tone serious too, but her eyes were filled amusement.

Cosmo rolled his eyes and grabbed his outdoor coat, deciding to go out. "You wanna tell them I'm on my way?"

"Not really," Nation says seriously but then chuckled. "But I will... Now go or I'll set Bert on you." she winked.

"Oh, no!" Cosmo cried, then laughed. "Well, I'll see you later, make sure that Trixie is still secure, I'm worried she's a biter."

"Hence why I put the mouth guard on her before I came to find you..." Nation replied in a sing-song way.

Cosmo rolled his eyes and kept to make his way out of the station and visit the castle by car.

Nation went into the office and rang the castle's number.

* * *

><p>Noelle heard the phone ring. "Should I get that?" she wondered. After she was allowed to do so, Noelle smirked, shrugging and went to answer her brother's phone. She felt memories come back as it was a race to who would answer the door when they were younger and Frank usually won by sitting on her. Noelle shook her head and found the hidden phone that was hidden from LP and miracle during the November affair so they wouldn't get in trouble and run up the castle phone bill. "Greetings?" she answered, sounding more alien than her friends and family.<p>

"Hello, is that the residence of Magenta and Riff Raff Vitus?" Nation asked.

"Yes it is, but it's my brother's castle..." Noelle answered. "Who is this?" he didn't recognize the voice on the other line, but it sounded what she thought Magenta would sound like if she could pronounce her W's.

Nation blinked. "Princess Noelle? You came to Earth? And it's Nation McKinley," she asked surprised, and also said. She then shrugged. "My brother Cosmo McKinley is on his way up to visit Miracle Vitus." she said.

"McKinley..." Noelle tried to place where she heard that name before. "Weren't you the two that went to the university and fled Transsexual after my brother was bestowed to become King? Oh, Cosmo, that's a nice name..."

Nation sighed gently. "Yes, and he's on the way..." she reminded.

"Oh, okay... I don't think we've met in person, Nation, what do you look like?" Noelle asked, curiously.

"Curly red hair in a bun, and I have green eyes." Nation said.

"You sound pretty," Noelle sounded happy to have someone willing to talk with her and give her a chance.

"Who's on the phone?" Magenta passed by.

Noelle put the phone down and put her hand on the other end. "Nation, she says her brother's coming to visit."

"Nation!" Magenta's eyes widened, she hadn't heard from that woman in the longest time. Sure, they talked a few times, but she missed spending time with her.

Nation smiled slightly. "Maybe you could come and visit us soon, tell Magenta not to say no to Cosmo's request..." she said with a small laugh at the bit about Cosmo.

"Oh okay, I'd like that." Noelle smiled. "I'm sorry, you must be busy..."

Nation could be heard as smiling. "Not overly so right now, but he'll be there soon and I'll let you give the message to Magenta... And I'll call again when you could come if you want." she said.

"Okay, Nation, nice talking to ya." Noelle beamed.

"Bye, bye..." Nation said smiling, then gently hung up, showing she wasn't rudely doing.

Noelle smiled and hung up the phone.

Nation smiled.

* * *

><p>"Now, girls..." Brad looked at the girls.<p>

"Yes, Braddy?" Miracle asked, happily.

Brad chuckled a bit and settled them. "No fighting now, you're sisters...right?"

LP shook her head. "Miracle feels like it, but she's not my sister." she clarified.

Miracle smiled at her best friend.

"I'm special!" LP grinned.

Brad laughed a little.

"Yeah, you have a special outfit!" Miracle giggled.

"Nyah hah!" LP giggled.

Miracle hugged LP gently.

Brad smiled. "I hope my future daughter will be like you two..."

"I'm sure she will be, Brad." LP told him.

Miracle smiled. "But ve are unique." she giggled.

"Specially unique." LP added.

Brad had a small smile and rubbed the blush off his cheek.

"What do you do these days?" LP asked.

"I'd rather not say..." Brad bit his lip in embarrassment.

Miracle looked at LP. "I'm sure he'd tell us if he vanted us to know." she said smiling.

"I can keep a secret." LP said, sweetsy.

Brad chuckled a bit, then looked at them nervously. He seemed to had lost confidence since the two last saw him. Even when they first got married and wound up meeting Cosmo and Nation, Janet seemed to had become the dominant one. Miracle nodded miming zipping her lips again.

"Miraaaacleeee..." LP smirked.

Brad laughed, the girls were just cute.

Janet came in, stumbling and rubbing her eye. "I need a drink SO badly..."

"Ve have Milk or vater." Miracle told Janet smiling, unzipping her lips.

"Stop zipping your lips at me, Miraaaacle..." LP pouted.

"Oh, okay..." Janet said, she meant a different kind of drink, but she was pregnant after all and she had already made a mistake doing that when she was pregnant the first time.

Miracle smiled up at her. "Vater or Milk?" she asked.

"Water for now, just wanna settle myself..." Janet said, clearing her throat a bit.

Noelle came back to the others, smiling and glancing at Riff. She knew he was spoken for, but her childhood hormones still hungered for him.

"Okay, Miss Janet," Miracle said smiling. She placed her hands gently on Janet's stomach. "Hello darlings, be gentle vith your mommy." she whispered. She then went to go and get Janet some water.

The twin fetuses remained calm and stayed put in her tummy and tried not to move around too much.

Janet smiled and went to sit back down. Noelle seemed focused on Janet, something seemed familiar about her for some reason even if they had never met. Miracle skipped along to get Janet some water.

Janet smiled as Miracle went to get some water for her. She then noticed Noelle. "Who are you?"

"Noelle Furter." the frail woman gave her name.

Brad shifted a little at the name, but showed a polite smile, even when Noelle mentioned her relation to Frank.

"I didn't know Frankie had a sister..." Janet eventually said.

LP looked at the game cards, sneakily. "It was Miss Scarlet in the foyer with the revolver in her purse!" the girl giggled, she just loved doing that in the game.

* * *

><p>Cosmo rang the castle doorbell and waited a few moments for an answer.<p>

Riff went to answer the door looking very happy. "Yes?" he drawled.

"Hello, cousin, is your daughter in?" Cosmo asked. "I would like to get to know her better."

Riff looked at Cosmo, his face going stoic. "Why would you need to get to know her better?" he asked, his voice going calm. Of course, he didn't know why Cosmo would and anyone would get confused as to when a man -of any kind- would come and want to get to know someone 'better'.

"I'm just gonna talk with her..." Cosmo insisted.

Riff stepped aside to let Cosmo in. "Fine..." he said calmly.

"You're too kind." Cosmo told him and stepped inside.

Miracle got the glass of water, and then passed by Riff Raff and Cosmo.

Riff Raff looked at his daughter. "Miracle." he said.

"Hello, Miss Miracle..." Cosmo greeted with a gentle smile.

Miracle looked up and Cosmo and smiled. "Hiya." she said cheerfully.

Riff looked at the interaction, maybe meeting their distant family would help Miracle more too.

"Hello, you look grown up, how old are you?" Cosmo asked, bending to the girl's height.

"I'm eight years old," Miracle said. She tilted her head as she looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are pretty." she said.

"Thank you," Cosmo smiled gently. "Oh, you're eight years old, you sound old as I am... Do you have gray hairs?" he teased, pretending to look through her flowing blonde hair.

"Ah, No! No grey hairs!" Miracle cried going to clutch at her hair after carefully putting the cup of water down a moment. She giggled though.

Cosmo chuckled a little. "I'll never understand the pain of that..." he said, slowly with a smile. "Where you off to, young lady?"

"Going to give Miss Janet some vater." Miracle said, smiling. She grabbed his hand out of her hair and blinked a little as a small shock happened. She then grabbed Janet's glass of water.

"Oh, okay, mind if I come with you?" Cosmo asked, the most friendly way he possibly could.

"Sure." Miracle said with a smile. She held her hand out for Cosmo.

Riff gave a tiny nod. Cosmo smiled and took her hand, trying not to squeeze it. Miracle led Cosmo along. She found it funny how her hand tingled a little. Riff watched them go, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Cosmo smiled and took her hand, trying not to squeeze it.

"Where is Miracle...?" LP sounded bored. "She's been gone for a 100 yeeears!"

Brad laughed a little. "I don't think it's been that long, Precious."

LP looked over. "Hiiii!"

Noelle glanced to see Cosmo, it was odd how much he looked like Riff Raff. Brad jolted at the sight of Cosmo.

Miracle handed Janet her glass of water and waved at LP. "Hi!" she replied smiling. She looked up at Cosmo.

Janet took the water and swooshed it around in her mouth, spit some out to the side, but not splashing anyone, and drank the rest calmly.

"Hello, Brad..." Cosmo smirked.

Miracle smiled. "Do you vant to play vith us?" she asked Cosmo.

Cosmo hummed, looking at everyone around the table. "How many can play at a time?"

"Four, but you can join me in playing." Miracle said happily.

Cosmo smiled and joined Miracle. The blonde girl smiled and went to sit next to him, not knowing properly where to sit. Cosmo smiled and looked at the little group with them.

LP took out the tiny revolver from the game. "Stick 'em up!"

Miracle held her hands up, smiling.

"Reeeach for the skyyyy..." LP continued in a southern drawl. "Miracle, you are guilty for taking the cookies from the cookie jaaar!"

Cosmo made a false shocked expression and put his hand on his mouth.

"Miracle!" Brad also faked astonishment to humor the kids.

Miracle pretended to look worried. "B-But I vas hungry!" she playfully exclaimed like she was scared.

"Shame, shame, shame." Cosmo waved his finger playfully.

"You didn't save me one and that makes you guilty!" LP continued, laughing a little.

Miracle sniffed dramatically. "I'm sorry!" she pretend to cry.

LP frowned instantly. "Don't cry Miracle, I'm only kidding..."

Cosmo frowned at the younger girl frowning. "What's wrong?"

Miracle looked worried for real then and hugged LP. "I vas playing along." she said softly.

"Promise?" LP asked, settling down.

Cosmo smiled at Miracle's big sister instincts toward the younger girl.

Janet ulped and held her stomach. "Whoa, careful now, little ones..."

Brad smiled at her and put an arm around her.

Miracle nodded "I promise..." she said. She then took LP up to Janet, hugging the girl, but so she could settle the twins.

LP came to see Janet again, even though she didn't really like Janet at first, but she liked the way Janet was now. The woman used to be so loud and annoying, now she was confident and a little more laid back. "So, she has more than one baby inside?"

"That's right, they're twins." Brad confirmed.

Miracle soothed the babies as best she could. Noelle smiled at Miracle, the girl would make an excellent baby doctor.

Janet grunted from the contractions, then settled down taking a deep breath. "Thank you Miracle... I could've sworn they were ready to pop out already."

"Probably just excited to finally know who their father is." Brad suggested.

Miracle looked at the woman. "If you get anymore feelings like that, let us know..." she said sweetly, but firmly.

Janet smiled back at the girl.

"I never saw an Earth baby before..." Noelle nearly whispered.

Miracle nodded firmly and then smiled at Cosmo and Noelle too. "Babies are great." she said.

"I used to be a baby." Cosmo smiled.

Noelle looked at him strangely. "Weren't we all?"

Miracle giggled. "You're silly, Mr. Cosmo" she said.

"Thank you, my dear." Cosmo smiled at her, respecting her that she called him a respected title, even if they were distant cousins.

Miracle giggled. "Ve're not playing Clue then?" she asked.

"The game just stopped." Brad remarked.

Noelle mimicked a bomb exploding, then shrugged her shoulders.

Miracle giggled again. "Oh, vell..." she shrugged.

Cosmo looked at the game a bit.

"I don't think the Professor would do it, he reminds me of when I was a boy in Dr. Scott's class." Brad spoke up, even though they weren't playing the game anymore.

Janet giggled. "That hair you had though..."

"Hey, gimme a break, my mother called me a hippie, I might've well acted like one!"

Miracle giggled. "Did he have long hair?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Janet laughed while Brad turned red nervously. "Longer than yours... I think I have a picture..." she took out her purse she brought with her to show the girls Brad's old prom photo with her.

LP giggled and waited.

"I still remember when Frankie would have Mother's lipstick on himself and pin me down to give me gross 'brother kissies'." Noelle added.

Miracle smiled when she saw Brad's hair do. "Cool!" she said with a small laugh.

"Nice hair, Braddy!" LP teased a bit.

Brad rolled his eyes at Janet for doing that, but smiled for the girls.

Noelle looked and giggled. "You humans have interesting styles..."

"It suited you, Braddy." Miracle said with a smile.

"I can't beieve I thought that looked good..." Brad waved his hand through his hair, nervously.

"We all made some weird fashion choices to fit in, remember Ralph's Mohawk?" Janet smiled, looking at him, dazed.

Cosmo smiled at Miracle and pinched her cheek a little. "You're a little cutie pie."

Miracle giggled again and grinned at Cosmo. She liked him so far he was nice and he played along with LP's game with her.

"Okay Miracle, no jail for you, just a warning." LP waved her finger at Miracle, smiling.

Cosmo smiled at her grin.

"Yay!" Miracle beamed happily. She even threw her arms up in the air happily.

LP laughed with her.

"I need to lie down... The twins are fine, but their mommy needs a little nap..." Janet took a breath and wiped her forehead from sweating.

Brad took her and looked at the girls. "Say! Any of you girls know a good lie down spot for mi'lady?"

Miracle looked at Brad. "I'll show you to the room vhere she slept last night." she said, smiling.

"Thank you, Miracle." Brad told her as he tried to keep Janet from possibly passing out.

LP looked at them, then decided since they were going there, she should get to know her aunt better.

"You have a heart as big as your appetite for cookies, Miracle." Cosmo teased with a grateful smile, he had meant it about her niceness, but teasing about the cookie shenanigans.

Miracle led Janet, Brad and Cosmo out so she could take Janet and Brad to Janet's temporary room. She gave a fake haughty sniff. "I vas hungry... But thank you," she said, the first bit playfully snooty, but went to proper sweetness.

Cosmo waited a bit and looked at the game in case he had wanted to maybe actually play it sometime.

LP stuck her tongue out. "NYEH!" she then looked back at her aunt.

"You okay, Janet?" Brad asked, taking her hand.

"Fine," Janet breathed. "I think the twins just had a little excitement in there... I think they're fighting over who gets to be born first."

Miracle looked back at Janet, still walking ahead slightly to lead. "Who vould you vant first if you got to choose?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure..." Janet pulled a puzzled face. "I'm sure I'd love them both regardless of who to be born first."

"I had always wanted a son, but I'm sure I'd love my daughter no matter what either." Brad smiled gently.

"Maybe boy vould be best first... Can look after the little sister." Miracle smiled.

"Maybe," Janet glanced down at her stomach. "Older brothers tend to be more responsible when looking over their little sisters... Older sisters seem to be against their younger brothers, but we'll see what happens once it's time for them to be born."

Brad shrugged. "I never had a sister, just a younger brother. Not to mention I recently found out I was a twin myself..."

Miracle looked surprised. "You have a brother?" she asked him, tilting her head.

"Apparently I have two," Brad looked at her. "I grew up with a younger brother named Steve, and I found out that I was adopted and had a twin brother named Farley."

"Farley Flavors may be strong and powerful, but I'd choose you over him any day." Janet looked back lovingly at Brad, even if she had been terrible with him times before.

Miracle smiled. She opened the door to Janet's temporary room.

"Thank you, sweetie." Janet smiled fondly at Miracle.

"Much appreciated." Brad added.

Miracle gave a smile and then gave them both a hug. She then looked at Cosmo. "Shall ve go back to LP and Noelle?" she asked.

"Of course, dear." Cosmo smiled and offered to hold his hand with her.

Miracle giggled and took his hand as they went to go back. Cosmo took her hand and followed her out. Miracle blinked and giggled.

LP saw the pair coming and smiled. "Hey guys, Aunt Noey went to get herself a snack, I hope it's cookies and she shares."

"She better or else she and Miracle will share a jail cell for cookie thievery." Cosmo teased.

Miracle sent them both a fake pout. "That's it I'm moving to Oz." she said, her tone playful kind of.

"No, my pretty, we need you here!" Cosmo made his voice go high and do an imitation of the Wicked Witch's laugh.

"Please don't move, Miracle." LP said, now understanding that Miracle was kidding.

Miracle hid a giggle. "You'll be coming with me Toto." she told LP, hugging her.

"Toto Too!" LP beamed, hugging back.

Cosmo laughed and sat back down. "Um... Do you two go to school?"

"No." Miracle said, looking at Cosmo from in the hug.

"Uncle Riff teaches us if that's what you mean." LP answered.

"Well, at least you're being educated." Cosmo smiled at them.

Miracle nodded. "Daddy does teach us." she agreed.

"He was always the smart one." Cosmo told them, smiling.

"My Daddy's smart toooo! He knows everything about fashion!" LP beamed.

Cosmo laughed a little. "Alright, my mistake! I'll be the doctor, your father will be good at fixing things and your father can host a fashion show." he pointed to himself, then to Miracle and finally to LP.

Miracle gasped happily. "That sounds awesome!" she said happily.

"Do you girls like to play dress-up?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah!" LP smiled. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I like dress up." Miracle agreed too.

"Do you like to dress up, Mr. Cosmo?" LP asked.

Cosmo had a sly smirk. "Ever since I was a little boy, dressing up had always been my greatest joy... I also had to sew these days and make up my own outfits. My latest project was a strapless, backless, little black dress."

Miracle looked up with bright and wide eyes. "Wow." she said smiling.

Cosmo smiled at them. "If you girls want, I could make you a little something."

LP looked down at her clothes, then at the bald man. "How about a new sweater?"

"If it's okay... Could I have a dress, please?" Miracle asked smiling sweetly.

Cosmo smiled at her. "Any color you fancy?"

"Um... Not pink..." Miracle said happily, but simply.

"Pinky is stinky!" LP added, under Miracle's influence.

Cosmo laughed a little. "I couldn't agree more, that's how I got my sister to switch from pink lipstick to red lipstick. How does blue or green sound?"

"Uh, blue sounds great." Miracle smiled.

"My favorite color is blue." Cosmo smiled back and took a mental note to make the girls some blue clothes if they wanted.

"I'm hungry..." LP yawned and swooned next to Miracle on the table.

Miracle helped to catch her friend. "Let's go raid the kitchen!" she announced.

"Yay!" LP cheered and followed Miracle.

"Oh, don't make a mess, children!" Cosmo advised.

"You're coming too!" Miracle exclaimed playfully and took Cosmo's hand.

"Oh, my!" Cosmo laughed, following the girls.

LP giggled and pushed a chair to the counter and stood on it to reach the cupboard. Miracle stood behind LP to make sure the girl wouldn't fall.

"I think I found cookies!" LP beamed, nearly fitting into the cupboard with her body small enough.

"Do you girls do this often?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah! Yay Cookies!" Miracle exclaimed and cheered.

Cosmo stepped back and waited and stood by to catch either of the girls for when they would fall and he would rush to their safety.

"There's chocolate chip, fudge-splosion, peanut butter, and S'More cookies!" LP said as she crawled further inside.

"Ooh, Fudge and S'More cookies!" Miracle called happily. She stood on the chair now too, as LP was practically in the cupboard.

"Okay, but only one each," Cosmo waved his finger. "I don't want you two to spoil your supper."

"Yes, Mr. Cosmo!" LP called back, crawling into the cupboard with no problem.

Miracle nodded. She waited for LP to come out with the cookies.

"Four cookies," LP told them, coming out with the cookie box with a greedy smile. "One for you each and two for me!" she giggled.

"No..." Cosmo shook his head.

"Ve should have one of each of the chosen two each." Miracle said.

LP came out and held out her arm for Miracle to help her down. "Okay, fine..."

Cosmo laughed a little.

"Yay." Miracle said with a smile. She helped LP down herself.

LP smiled and opened the cookie box. "Mmm!"

Cosmo laughed a little, these girls were too cute, especially Miracle. "Okay, you girls can have your cookies, but don't eat too much, now."

Miracle took a couple and then an extra two and handed them to Cosmo.

"I'm sure Nation would love these ones..." Cosmo took one of the cookies and held the other.

Miracle looked at the cookies in her hands. She then held one of hers up to Cosmo.

"Oh, that's okay, dear." Cosmo smiled gently at Miracle.

LP nibbled on one hers, sweetly, then slowly started to get sleepy.

Miracle smiled and then looked at LP. "Nap time?" she asked sweetly.

LP yawned, struggling to stay awake. "I'm not sleepy..."

"Yes, you are." Cosmo prompted and picked her up in his arms. "Where to the bedroom?"

Miracle took Cosmo's hand and led him to her and LP's room. LP shifted in her sleeping state. Due to being younger, LP fell asleep a lot more faster than Miracle did, but Miracle stayed asleep easier because of being older.

* * *

><p>Magenta came out, wearing a different outfit than her maid uniform. She was wearing a black shirt with a white collar and fringe with a dark gray skirt, but still had her stockings and boots on. "Vhat's going on?" she noticed how suspicious her brother seemed.<p>

"Cosmo just came by to see Miracle..." Riff told his sister.

"Oh, I thought I heard his voice..." Magenta didn't change her emotionless expression. "Frank's up with Sarah-Anne, he seems to be more attached to her today than usual..." she slightly crossed her arms.

"Maybe he's in love with her? Or maybe something made Frank feel the need to protect her and stick with her?" Riff suggested.

Magenta shrugged. "I don't know... He just seemed very different when I passed the room after I got changed."

"What was he doing?" Riff asked Magenta.

"They're vatching an Earth flick now, I believe it was Poppy Marrins." Magenta shrugged, confusing the movie title. Movies were always confusing to her.

Riff raised an eyebrow. "That does sound different..." he said.

"Flying babysitters..." Magenta shook her head, nearly laughing at the premise of a low-rank Earth film.

Riff chuckled.

"So, vhat do you vant to do?" Magenta asked.

Riff shrugged. "Maybe we can watch a movie?" he suggested.

Magenta shrugged too. "Ve'll look at Columbia's old video collection..." she then sniffled and noticeably nearly cried once she mentioned the former groupie.

Riff wiped Magenta's eyes gently. "Come on then..." he said softly.

Magenta nodded and wiped her eyes and went with Riff for the old videos. Riff had an arm around Magenta's shoulders.

"I think I actually miss that little bubbly bubble head." Magenta sighed. "I vonder vhat she's doing right now...?"

Riff shrugged.


	31. Chapter 31

"Wait, how can I be pregnant? I don't remember anything!" Laura gasped after visiting Nation after she sensed something with the young nurse and wanted to see her in private.

Nation was looking serious at Laura. "I don't know, it must have happened before you had to come here and rest." she said softly.

Laura hummed and rubbed her tummy. "I wonder who the father is and what I'll do once its born? I remember specifically that my mother told me to save myself for marriage..."

Nation looked at her. "Well there is the option of adoption... If you don't want to keep the baby..." she said gently.

"This is just kinda overwhelming, Nat..." Laura took a drink of water to calm her nerves.

Nation patted the girl's hand. "I know, but either way i'll help you out dear." she said.

"Thanks Nat, what're best friends for, after all?" Laura beamed.

Nation smiled.

"Um... Hello in there..." Laura held her stomach. "I hope you and I can get along just nicely..."

"I'm sure you will, what's not to like?" Nation asked, smiling softly.

"I dunno... I can be loud sometimes." Laura shrugged.

Nation gave Laura a dry smile "I'm sure the baby can match you..." she teased.

Laura glanced at her. "You ever want kids, Nat?"

Nation looked at her own flat stomach and then Laura. "Maybe one day when I find a man." she said.

Laura put her hands on Nation's shoulders. "You're a very pretty girl, I'm sure there's someone out there for you... I think Bert likes ya though!"

Nation almost shuddered at the mention of Bert. "Like every other moving female thing..." she murmured.

Laura shuddered too. Nation chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure someone will take ya," Laura smiled. "You're the prettiest girl I had ever seen..."

Nation smiled at Laura. "You're pretty too." she assured the girl.

"Prettier than me." Laura responded.

Nation looked at Laura. "Well, I think you are prettier... So we'll have to agree to disagree." she said.

"Fine..." Laura pouted, looking like a lost puppy.

Nation looked at Laura a moment. "How about we go and check the patients are okay and then go and get some ice cream?" she suggested.

Laura beamed brightly. "I scream, you scream, we all-"

"Keep it down!" A blonde woman snapped at her.

"Sor-ry, Fluffy Head..." Laura muttered.

Nation hid a smile at Laura's name for Macy Struthers.

Macy grunted, then went back where she came from.

"I think that girl is a snobby brat from school all grown up." Laura whispered, gesturing to the pompous blonde.

Nation nodded, quietly laughing.

"When do ya think your brother's comin' back?" Laura glanced at the clock before everyone would go to bed for the night. Even doctors and nurses had their bedtime.

Nation shrugged. "He went to see some... Friends, he'll be back soon." she said.

"He should come back soon, I hope he's havin' fun." Laura said, smiling at Nation. "He's a nut, but he's an interesting friend."

Nation smiled.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne came in looking apologetically at Frank. She climbed back into bed and looked down at her lap. "Sorry..." she said softly. She was next to him but didn't touch him in case he didn't want her to after that.<p>

"Stomach insect?" Frank asked, mistaking the term on Earth for that from bug to insect.

Sarah-Anne had a small smile from the way Frank said it. "No, morning sickness... " she said softly.

"Must be terrible." Frank tried his very best to sound sympathetic, he was mostly with her in contrast to his servants.

Sarah-Anne gave a tiny smile. "Yeah." she said softly.

"Whenever you need to rest just let me know." Frank told her, softly.

"I will..." Sarah-Anne said softly and took Frank's hand gently.

Frank smiled and gently nuzzled her. Sarah-Anne softly nuzzled back. Frank smiled and continued the movie for her. Sarah-Anne watched the movie again, holding onto Frank. Frank held onto her too. Sarah-Anne hummed to the 'stay awake' song.

Frank chuckled at the song, it made him think of when he was younger and he would have a nanny and he wanted to wait until his parents would be home and didn't want them to be home once he'd wake up the next night. Sarah-Anne just loved that song. Frank yawned a little, but wasn't tired or bored, it just came out. Sarah-Anne chuckled softly.

Sarah-Anne was half asleep and smiled at Frank. "That was a lovely film." she said.

"Yes, it's a classic," Frank smiled, looking down at her. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Yes, I feel better..." Sarah-Anne said with a smile.

Frank kissed her forehead and went to put the movie back in its case as it rewound back to the beginning for whoever wanted to watch it next. Sarah-Anne watched Frank. She finally felt relaxed in Frank's presence.

"How's it going in there?" Frank asked, glancing at the bump in Sarah-Anne's body.

Sarah-Anne placed a hand gently on her small bump. "Okay..." she said softly. She felt a shift of movement and a fluttering too. She looked up at Frank and bit her lip.

"Do you need to rest?" Frank asked, showing concern.

Sarah-Anne shook her head. "No, Mio caro..." she said softly.

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me to." Frank soothed.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "Can we go for a walk around the castle like before this all happened?" she asked softly.

"Of course, dear." Frank stood up to help her up on her feet. "Wait, is that a metaphor on this planet? If it is, I'm not familiar with it..."

Sarah-Anne looked up at Frank. "It's a saying... It means, in this case, I want to walk around the castle with you like we did before the whole 'party' thing happened." she explained softly.

"Just a stroll then?" Frank asked, smiling delicately.

Sarah-Anne nodded. She put on a night robe and some soft shoes. "Let's go." she said quietly, smiling.

Frank linked arms with her calmly and walked with her out o the room. Sarah-Anne didn't put much weight on Frank other than the gentle weight of her arm as they walked. Frank smiled and they walked along. Sarah-Anne hummed softly as they walked, a habit she used to do when they walked.

"Hopefully this'll go smoothly." Frank told the girl.

Sarah-Anne stopped humming to nod. "Hopefully..." she echoed, but gave a small smile.

Frank smiled and kept leading her. Sarah-Anne kept a small eye out in case of trouble. Frank did the same. Sarah-Anne started to hum gently. The girl looked relieved that no one had jumped out at them as they were walking.

"This has been a very nice walk." Frank sounded thrilled that they were both safe.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Yeah." she agreed softly.

"Now what would you like to do?" Frank asked.

Sarah-Anne shrugged "Do you have any ideas?" she asked him with a tiny smile.

"Bath?" Frank raised an eyebrow, sounding eager.

Sarah-Anne blushed a tiny bit. "Sure..." she said softly.

Frank chuckled. "I'll draw a bath."

Sarah-Anne gave a small smile. "Okay, is there anything I need to do?" she asked him softly.

"Just get comfortable." Frank told her, smiling.

Sarah-Anne smiled and nodded. "I'll get us some chocolate strawberries..." she said with a smile, an almost blissful one.

"Ooh!" Frank liked the sound of those.

Sarah-Anne smiled and went off to get some. She kind of felt she wanted to have some, had to have some. Frank went inside the castle bathroom and went to start the water. Sarah-Anne went searching for some strawberries and chocolate. Cosmo took Miracle's hand and followed her out.

Frank turned to them. "Either of you need this bathroom, you'll have to wait." he said as they passed him and he continued to let the water flow and checked the temperature so it wouldn't be too hot or too cold.

Miracle blinked and giggled. Frank put some soap in the water once it was all adjusted and perfect temperature. Sarah-Anne came into the bathroom, a big bowl of the chocolate covered strawberries in her hands. She stopped at the door a second and then smiled and walked in slightly blushing.

"Oh, may I have one?" Frank asked, beaming at the sweet fruits.

Sarah-Anne looked carefully but bravely into his eyes. She picked one of the strawberries up and brought it up to Frank's lips. Frank chuckled a bit and ate the strawberry with grace.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Let's get in..." she said, her voice soft.

"Oh, you want me in too?" Frank asked, smirking satisfied.

Sarah-Anne blushed even more. "If you want to join in..." she whispered.

"Don't mind if I do." Frank smiled.

Sarah-Anne got undressed so she could go into the bath, making sure to leave Frank room. She placed the bowl in reach so they could feed each other the strawberries.

Frank looked around and undressed himself, smirking. "Noey, you better not walk in on me, I'd hate to scar you!" he called, making sure Noelle wasn't around.

Noelle was actually in the room she had been assigned to, getting some more rest.

Sarah-Anne helped herself to a strawberry, craving one. She blushed as Frank undressed. Frank climbed into the tub and made room for Sarah-Anne too. Sarah-Anne finished her strawberry and half-moaned, it tasted so good.

Frank sighed heavenly as he got into the tub. "This is sooo nice... They remind me of baths back home... The servants would wash me one by one... Some yummy treats... Even if I was busy a lot, I had time to do it with Little Precious too when she was born, I usually sang to her while I'd scrub-a-dub her."

Sarah-Anne picked up another strawberry. She held it out to Frank, smiling softly.

"Why, thank you my dear." Frank purred taking the strawberry and winking at her.

Sarah-Anne giggled a little. She reached to get herself one, still craving them. Frank pushed them closer to her after getting one and suckling another one down, like he were kissing it with his fresh lips.

"Frankie, do you have any-" Noelle came in and stepped back. "Oh, my gosh..."

Frank looked at her, like she was younger and had broken into his room. "Get out!" he called, his older brother instincts kicking in.

Sarah-Anne blushed as Noelle came in. She hid her face in her hands and hunched in on herself.

"Sorry, I'll come back!" Noelle covered her eyes, not seeming to notice Sarah-Anne despite how noticeable she was and ran out.

Frank scoffed. "Little sisters..." he looked at Sarah-Anne in concern. "You alright, dear?"

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank through her fingers. "I... Don't know..." she said softly. She wanted to disappear, but not because of Frank, she couldn't believe they were walked in on.

Frank frowned. "Honey...?"

Sarah-Anne held her arms out a little to him. "Help me forget what happened there..." she said softly.

Frank sat up and took her arms, smiling down at her. "Tell me what you desire..."

Sarah-Anne looked shy and nervous about asking. "I... Want you..." she said softly, looking to the side in case of any rejection.

Frank smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really...?" he asked, pulling a face.

Sarah-Anne, didn't see the face, but blushed and nodded.

"Well, I'll stay here as long as I need to." Frank purred.

Sarah-Anne blushed and turned to face him. She slowly and very softly, nervously, ran her hand up his arm across his shoulders to rest gently at his neck, and one to the back of his neck which played with a curl of his hair. Sarah-Anne then carefully moved her hand on his neck to cup his cheek. She was thankful he was allowing her to set the pace. She then slowly brought herself closer so she could give him a gentle kiss. Frank lightly chuckled and came closer so her kiss could be official. Sarah-Anne closed her eyes as they kissed. The bath luckily was still warm so it wasn't bad kissing in the bath. Frank cooed as they kissed, he had kissed many others, whether human or alien like him, but none were any match for Sarah-Anne's sweet lips.

Sarah-Anne kissed him a little longer and pulled back to breath. "Shall we... Go somewhere better?" she asked softly.

"Bed?" Frank smirked.

Sarah-Anne blushed but offered a tiny smile. "Sure..." she said softly. She held one last strawberry out to Frank.

"Oh, I couldn't." Frank put his hand up to allow her to have it.

Sarah-Anne took a bite of it and then slipped the rest through Frank's lips.

Frank slurped it down and licked his lips. "Oh, yeah..." he sounded gratefully appreciative of the gesture and the sweet, addictive taste that is the easily craved chocolate coated strawberry.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. She then went to get out of the bath.

"Ready?" Frank asked, offering to help her out of the tub.

Sarah-Anne nodded and smiled. She was really touched by how sweet Frank was being.

"Okay, do you need to sit once I get you out?" Frank asked as he hoisted himself out of the tub and went to get a couple of towels.

"No, Mio Caro." she said softly. She smiled at him gently.

"Okay, I'll still help you out." Frank stood up from the tub and took Sarah-Anne's hands to help her on her feet. "Watch your step."

Sarah-Anne got out of the bath being careful. She smiled up at Frank. She took one of the towels and started to dry Frank off. Frank laughed a little, that towel was very fluffy and tickly. He then went to drain the water away and toweled her off in return.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently up at Frank once they both finished. "Mi Amore..." she said softly.

Frank had a small grin, like the one he gave Janet when he asked if she had any tattoos. "Your language is quite exotic... I love it when you speak it... Is it the language of amore?"

"Kind of..." Sarah-Anne smiled. "French is more commonly known but Italian... Is more meaningful," she said softly. The tattoo she had, the snake, didn't seem to be affected by the small bump of her stomach.

"I know hints of French myself..." Frank looked away shyly. "Columbia told me it's a romantic language, so I learned it so I could get some people to be interested in me romantically."

Sarah-Anne didn't even flinch at the mention of other's being romantically involved with Frank. "I didn't know that... But I didn't need that to fall in love with you..." she informed, the last part softer than anything before but very meaningful.

Frank sighed. "I wasn't sure if humans would like me... I hear you are unaccepting of some people who... dress the way I do..." he glanced at his room to see several corsets, garter belts, and high-heeled pumps.

Sarah-Anne moved her hand to gently grasp his chin and turned his head to face her. "Frank, I wouldn't care if you wore shoes as gloves or wore hats as shoes... I love you the way you are, Mi Amore, and I don't care what others may think of that... I wouldn't have you any other way." she said softly, but a tone of sincere firmness underneath the softness.

Frank turned bright pink in sheepishness. "Really?" he nearly whispered, looking deep in her darker blue eyes.

Sarah-Anne nodded, but didn't take her eyes from looking into Frank's too. "Yes..." she whispered and gave a tiny but love-filled smile.

Frank beamed, cheekily. "Why, thank you, my dear..."

Sarah-Anne blushed and gently hugged Frank.

Frank enjoyed the hug and shook his head, fondly with her. "Come, let's get you to bed."

Frank put his towel on tightly and walked with Sarah-Anne. "Would you like anything special to eat later?"

Sarah-Anne shrugged. "I don't really know." she said softly.

"You can think about it," Frank sat on the bed, debating whether to join her in or not. "We'll make whatever food you desire."

Sarah-Anne sat next to Frank, a nightgown in her hands.

"I take good care of my guests." Frank told her, having her lift her arms so he could slide the night gown on.

Sarah-Anne shivered lightly as his hands went up and down her skin as he helped her get the nightdress on.

Frank then fluffed up some pillows and allowed her to lie down and smiled with charm. Sarah-Anne lay against the pillows, her hair fanned out on the pillow. She smiled up at him and reached a hand out to touch his cheek. Frank smiled, drawing himself closer to her to allow her to touch his cheek. Sarah-Anne touched his cheek and then pulled his face gently to kiss him. Frank kissed her forehead and smirked lightly at her.

Sarah-Anne looked up at him. "You missed..." she said softly, smiling slightly.

"I did?" Frank tilted his head.

Frank stuck his tongue out playfully. "Really?"

Sarah-Anne nodded and pouted a little.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my dear." Frank cooed, then puckered his lips for her.

Sarah-Anne smiled a little and then gave him a kiss on the lips. Frank laughed and nuzzled noses with her.

Frank laughed and nuzzled noses with her.

"I'm booored..." Noelle sighed and flopped down in the foyer couch. "Is there anything good on this program?" she flipped through the channels and saw they were actually cameras around the castle. She then saw her brother with Sarah-Anne. "What kinda monitor is this? What am I watching!?"

Sarah-Anne giggled softly. She smiled at him, and found herself blushing slightly.

"Why aren't there more like you back home?" Frank sighed, smiling brightly.

"I like to think i'm one of a kind." she said softly. She wanted him but was nervous and didn't know how to do it even if she had felt brave enough.

"That you are, my dear." Frank stroked her face with his finger.

Sarah-Anne turned her face slightly to kiss his finger and then smiled up at him.

Frank shivered a bit, smirking at Sarah-Anne. "Silly goose!" he teased, feeling energized.

Sarah-Anne giggled softly. She moved the hand she had had on his cheek and placed it on her chest. Frank came closer and started to cuddle with her and stroke her hair. Sarah-Anne nuzzled back with him. She wrapped her arms around him and drew patterns on his back.

Frank hummed with a smirk on his face. "Have I ever told you I was inspired to make Rocky by watching you?"

Sarah-Anne shook her head softly. "You did?" she asked though with a small smile.

"Your muscles... Your strength... You just... gave me inspiration... My project for Rocky existed long before you showed up in my life, but you helped me think of what I wanted Rocky to look and act like." Frank explained, smiling fondly.

Sarah-Anne smiled and pulled herself even closer to Frank. She kissed him lovingly, and actually passionately. She loved this man.

"Oh, babe!" Frank moaned in the hug and squeezed her, but not in a way to hurt her.

Sarah-Anne squeaked and blushed as she did. It was a little quirk when she was extremely happy. Frank chuckled at her happiness, he was truly happy himself. Sarah-Anne, who had pulled a fraction away so they both could breathe, gently kissed the corner of Frank's mouth. Frank giggled, that kind of tickled. Sarah-Anne hid a small cheeky smile. She kissed his other side of the mouth.

Frank giggled again. "Staaawp..." he said, though not meanly.

Sarah-Anne gave an innocent face "Stop what?" she asked, her voice showing she did know what he meant.

"You know what." Frank told her, looking amused.

Sarah-Anne put a finger to her lip and then gave a smile like she got it. "You mean this?" she asked, and kissed the corner of his mouth again.

"Yes, quit it." Frank snickered.

Sarah-Anne giggled and did it again cheekily. "What if I say no?" she asked, her voice still showing she wasn't doing it in a bad way at all.

"I'll punish you!" Frank squeaked a bit, that tickled in a strange, but loving way.

"Oh, well, I better not do this again..." she said, putting emphasis on 'this' and did it one last time.

"Giiirrrrlll..." Frank growled at her with a silly smile on his face.

Sarah-Anne giggled and then playfully tried to make her escape. She wasn't doing it seriously to escape though. Frank growled playfully again and was willing to playfully chase her. Sarah-Anne only had him chase her playfully around the room so no one would be bothered by her giggling. She was ending by heading to the door slowing down so he could catch her if he wanted to yet.

Frank chuckled and came to her. "Got you!"

Sarah-Anne giggled softly in his hold, slightly breathless but not in a bad way. "Oh..." she playfully gasped.

"Tut, tut, such a shame you were left here all by yourself." Frank mock taunted.

Sarah-Anne giggled again before playing along. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked, her voice sounding playfully scared, her mouth smiling slightly though.

"Punish you." Frank leaned in to carry her in his arms.

Sarah-Anne squeaked more girlishly than usual as he picked her up but giggled. Frank giggled and set her back on the bed.

Sarah-Anne smiled up at him. She then pretended to be scared, the smile still partly on her face. "Oh, no." she said, playfully.

"No use crying for help." Frank told her, laughing.

"I can try," she winked. She looked up fondly at him "You better find a way to stop me." she then warned playfully.

"Oh?" Frank smirked.

"Yes..." Sarah-Anne told him, her voice playful. She looked very innocent but playful, looking up at Frank with darker eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Miracle soon had Cosmo and LP to their shared bedroom. "Here ve are." she said.

"That's cute, now it's time for bye-bye's, okay, Miracle?" Cosmo asked as he pulled back LP's covers and tucked her in with a teddy which she grasped in her sleep, smiling comfortably.

Miracle looked at him, her face falling. "I don't vant you to go yet..." she said, her voice quiet but shaky.

Cosmo stopped and looked at her. "You want me to stay, young one?"

Miracle scuffed her foot a little, and looked quite miserable. "Yeah..." she said softly.

"Aww... Don't be sad," Cosmo sat next to her on her bed. "Do you want a story?"

Miracle looked up at him and then moved up to him to cuddle him. She didn't want him to leave at all and a story did sound good.

"What kind of stories do you like Miracle?" Cosmo asked, keeping a firm hold on her to keep her from falling off from him.

"Any, but scary vuns aren't good to listen to before falling asleep." Miracle told him softly. Her hands clutched at his top as if her hold on him would be strong enough to keep him in place. There were no Romantic feelings behind it yet as she was so young, but it was like she knew deep down who he actually was.

Cosmo hummed, trying to think of a family friendly story for the girl. "How about 'The Little Bunny and the Big Squirrel'?" he used a story title that it was likely the girl had never heard of before. He would know this, because he just made it up.

Miracle nodded. "Okay!" she chirped, though quietly so she wouldn't wake LP. This story sounded interesting.

LP shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Let's see... How did that go again?" Cosmo scratched his chin, smiling down at the young girl. "Well, once upon a time, there was a happy little bunny who lived with her family and friends in a village far away..." he started, making it up as he went along. "She was very happy, but she felt like something was missing... Someone to guide her into the world as her parents were busy bunnies working for...umm... a vulture!"

Miracle smiled up at Cosmo, listening intently.

"The vulture had a chick around the same age as the little bunny girl," Cosmo continued, loving that the girl was listening to every word he was narrating. "They were best friends, but the little bunny still needed someone to help look after her. Her parents knew a couple of squirrels, and one of the squirrels...named Carlo, came over to babysit the bunny girl and the vulture chick. He loved children, and never had any of his own, but he was good with kids, cuz they would laugh and laugh together and tickle the bunny..." Cosmo tickled the bottom of Miracle's foot.

Miracle giggled and smiled happily, figuring out the story was similar to the way they were right then.

"The squirrel promised to visit the bunny anytime he could and he would hope that someday they would become best friends." Cosmo continued, smiling at her smile, it was so warm and delicate.

Miracle giggled again yawning sleepily. She snuggled up to him a little.

Cosmo smiled, then went to the girl's bed, pulling back the covers to tuck her in for her nap. "And the bunny loved it when the squirrel would send him and the vulture chick to bed... and he promised to visit... as long as the bunny and the bunny mommy and daddy would allow him to." he had hoped he would be able to visit again, at least now he got experience with children as he had problems before. He used to find small children annoying because of Nation being a bit of a brat when she was younger and she often kept him awake when he wanted to sleep.

Miracle opened one eye. "Promise?" she asked quietly.

"When not too busy." Cosmo smiled, poking her nose lightly as if to give her a sparkling message.

Miracle smiled. "Kay..." she said softly. She then let his shirt go slowly.

"I'll visit when I can, it was really nice to meet you." Cosmo smiled, tucking her in. "I hope I can see you again very soon, my dear."

Miracle smiled sleepily. "See you soon, Mr. Cosmo..." she said sleepily.

"See you soon, child..." Cosmo cooed and left the girls' room, smiling and turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Magenta fell asleep in Riff's lap as they were watching an Earthly science fiction movie. They couldn't help but laugh on the way with the inaccuracies of the alien depiction of how aliens were just little green men with antenna on Earth movies. Riff was stroking Magenta's hair.<p>

Magenta snorted and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Riff and smiled. "That movie vas terrible..." she chuckled a bit.

Riff nodded. "It truly was." he agreed.

"Vhy do humans just assume ve come to their planet to eat their brains or make them into pets in zoos?" Magenta shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Because they're mostly stupid." Riff told his sister.

"Amen." Magenta nodded, slowly shutting her eyes, but not sleeping again. "So vulnerable, so easily scared because they're so foolish... Never did like them much..."

"Some are okay..." Riff shrugged.

Cosmo had passed Riff Raff and Magenta on his way out. "I'm going back to Nation now, thank you for having me."

Magenta looked back at him. "Thank you for coming, ve never see you or Nation anymore."

Riff waved. "Come over again soon..." he said.

"Will do." Cosmo smiled and showed himself out to return to the station he lived at.

Magenta stretched a bit and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know vhy I've been so tired lately..."

Riff took over the massaging of her neck. Magenta whimpered a bit, then moaned a bit happily. Riff continued massage her neck.

"Oh, don't stop..." Magenta muttered passionately.

Riff smirked.

Magenta gasped and hiccuped. "Oh, your fingers are magic!" she nearly squealed.

Riff smirked. "Well, I am a 'handy' man." he said.

"Ha-ha." Magenta said sarcastically, but was enjoying the pampering she had longed for.

Riff Raff chuckled and continued to give Magenta a massage.

"Touch-a touch-a touch me..." Magenta teased, giggling, even if Riff didn't get what she was joking about.

Riff didn't stop, but was confused a bit.

"Creature of the night..." Magenta looked into his eyes, cackling. The domestic giggled and seemed to have been reincarnated into a younger Columbia herself.

Riff raised an eyebrow, but smirked at his darling sister. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know... "Magenta said, giggling still. She seemed a bit bubbly, which was one of the things no one would find her as.

Riff Raff placed his hand on her forehead.

"Vhat?" Magenta asked, frowning.

"Just making sure, my dearest sister." Riff told Magenta, fondly.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" Magenta asked, nervously. She had been a bit cheery like Columbia often was lately, what had gotten into her?

"I don't think so." Riff told Magenta.

"Vell, Columbia vas alvays the light of the castle in the darkness," Magenta remarked. "Maybe I just miss her so much..." she started to pout, remembering the times when she was annoyed with the groupie, but grew to miss her bubbly self deep down. It was truly the only time she had a real best friend since back home growing up, nearly everyone was afraid of her. She was a bit shy in grade school, was mercilessly bullied in middle school and needed to stand up for herself and in high school, soon everyone learned to fear Magenta Vitus and some girls were even afraid to acknowledge her brother's existence because they felt if they came near him, Magenta would punch their lights out.

Riff hugged her gently. "Don't worry, it'll work out one day." he said.

"I suppose... I vonder if.. 'Laura' vould approve of me." Magenta shrugged her shoulders.

"She might do." he said.

"I hope so, I don't know vhat Columbia saw in me... I'm a little anti-social..." Magenta looked in a nearby mirror to see herself. Her makeup was a little overwhelming, she could imagine how scary it might be to make eye contact with her and how evil her smiles seemed, plus she rarely ever did smile and when she did, it was kind of terrifying.

Riff looked seriously at Magenta. "You're fine the way you are, and she made friends with you because she saw that." he said.

Magenta slowly shut her eyes. "Surely I'm not perfect..."

"I think you are..." Riff told his sister. He then smiled "Miracle is a perfect mix of us both." he then added.

Magenta brightened up a bit better. "Yes, she is... Your sharp skills... My defense..."

Riff nodded. "My hair, your eyes and beauty..." he said and stroked Magenta's cheek with a finger.

Magenta shuddered from the stroking, any public display of affection would be butter to her as she would enjoy the caressing from her 'favorite' big brother. Riff gave his smirk that he saved for just her. Magenta smiled fondly, that smirk always made her body run wild. Something about it just made her feel deeply aroused like, he looked very sexy the most whenever he had done it. Riff enjoyed this time with his sister.

He never used to be able to do it when he wanted unless they were on 'leave'. Magenta smiled passionately and let her hand slide through his greasy hair. She was the only one allowed to touch it. With the hands that weren't occupied Riff started to do the Transylvanian sign with Magenta. Magenta grew excited of the gestured and copied hsi moves, as she had done since they both hit puberty. After completing the sign Riff passionately kissed his sister. Magenta cried out, but it wasn't in pain, it was pure delight. Riff kissed her passionately and lovingly. Magenta squeaked from the kiss and flailed her arms out, nearly metaphorically turning into butter.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" Riff asked quietly.

"I think you know vhere this is going." Magenta giggled.

Riff nodded, smirking predatory. Magenta mock screamed and rushed away to get him to chase her. Riff growled playfully and ran after her. Magenta screamed and ran to his room in the tower. Riff chased her to his room. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"No fair!" Magenta fake pouted.

Riff laughed. "Oh, it is very fair..." he said and kissed her.

Magenta growled, then laughed from the kisses. They really tickled today. Riff went over to the bed with her. Magenta smiled and flopped on the slightly dull bed. Riff climbed so he was on top of her, looking down at her.

"That face..." Magenta grew hypnotized of her brother's charm.

"I love you, my beloved..." Riff whispered and went to kiss her sweetly, but passionately.

"I love you most of all..." Magenta breathed.

Riff smiled lovingly.

* * *

><p>Miracle snuggled into her sheets. LP sighed in her sleep, hugging her pillow close. Miracle gave a smile and dreamt of the story Cosmo told her.<p>

"Miracle likes Cosmo..." LP said in her sleep and cuddled with Eddie's old teddy. He had hated teddies as a child because when he was on a camping trip with his uncle he was nearly attacked by a bear. His mother had thought Eddie enjoyed the trip, but even the button eyed creature reminded him of that horrific incident and finally he had met LP and found someone to give it to since he didn't have kids.

"Do not..." Miracle said in her sleep, she did, but it wasn't in a romantic way, she was only eight.

"Uh-huh..." LP taunted, yawning a bit.

"Oh, hush..." Miracle muttered.

"Silly teddy..." LP muttered back.

Miracle huffed slightly. LP giggled wildly, seeming not to be all asleep like she should have been.

"Go to sleep, LP..." Miracle grumbled.

"I am asleep... Not in control of speech patterns..." LP said with her eyes shut and a smile on her face.

Miracle grumbled and covered her head with her pillow.

"Silly pants!" LP giggled.

Miracle wiggled a little deeper under her covers and pressed the pillow tighter, she was tired and wanted to sleep, or they'd have to deal with 'Grumpy Miracle'. LP got quiet then and just slept with an amused, tired look on her face. Miracle tried to get back to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Cosmo came inside the station. "I'm back..." he called quietly so he wouldn't wake or disturb any patients.<p>

Nation looked up at the door, hearing Cosmo.

Cosmo came over. "That went well... Glad to know many children aren't so annoying." he teased her for the last bit.

Nation rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah..." she retorted, but smiled. "How did it go?" she asked.

Cosmo chuckled a bit. "She's a doll... Though... Accused of stealing cookies." he laughed a bit at his inside joke.

Nation raised an eyebrow.

"Some Earth nursery rhyme that Laura probably taught them," Cosmo shrugged. "She's a very pleasant child... She's like a younger sister to me."

Nation smiled slightly. "Oh, did you try the holding her hand or something similar to see if you could feel the spark?" she asked.

"Actually... I _did _feel a spark with her earlier... But, she's a child." Cosmo replied.

Nation nodded. "Well, that just means that you can be together when she is old enough, it wouldn't cause anything to happen while she is this young..." she said.

Cosmo bit his lip a little. "I don't know... She might think I'm a gross old man by the time she hits puberty... Girls are strange when they're in puberty, I remember when you were young and you-"

Nation covered his mouth. "No one needs to know that." she said with a cough.

Cosmo removed her hand, laughing. "Sorry..." he slightly rolled his eyes. "You were a little annoying when you wouldn't be my pretend patient when we heard about doctors in school as children."

"Well, my heartbeats weren't on my head." Nation teased him.

"I was still learning, Nation, have a sense of humor." Cosmo glanced down at her.

"That's why I'm teasing you now." Nation said in a sing-song way.

"Nation..." Cosmo nearly growled, but not in a dangerous way.

Nation just smiled cheekily and then speed-walked away.

Cosmo chased after her in a sibling way. "Ah, Mother can't help you now!" he taunted.

Nation then started to run and laughed as they ran, though quietly. She needed to find somewhere to hide. Cosmo laughed a bit, getting in touch with his inner child that seemed to had disappeared after he went to the university before he and Nation left for Earth for better lives. Nation managed to give him the slip temporarily. She slipped into a room and went to hide in the closet.

"Nation...?" Cosmo called slyly. "I'll give you ice cream..."

Nation smirked a little. Cosmo went to search in their bedroom of the place. There was not enough room for separate beds, so they would have to make do with sharing, much to their disgust. Cosmo and Nation loved each other yes, but they weren't like their cousins. Nation made herself quieter than a shadow, smirking.

She did grab a coat ready to throw and make her escape if he looked in there. Cosmo looked around, then started to look in Laura and Ricky's room. Nation allowed herself to stay a moment. She didn't want this fun to end, they hadn't done this kind of thing for years and she wasn't afraid of allowing some of the way they were as children to shine through for a while. Cosmo sighed and kept looking, he was then near a closet. Nation smirked slightly and tightened her hold on the coat.

Cosmo opened the closet. "Like I say to Bert, 'It's time to come out of the closet, deary'."

Nation gave a laugh and threw the coat like a net over Cosmo's head. She then tried to make her escape.

Cosmo called out and took the coat off, looking serious. "Very funny..." he muttered.

Nation wasn't to be seen when Cosmo had removed the coat. Her laughter echoed though.

"Nation McKinley, when are you going to grow up?" Cosmo huffed as he went after his sister.

"You started it by actually chasing me..." came Nation's echoey reply.

Cosmo grunted and rolled his eyes. "Little sisters..."

"You'll never find me now, give up!" Nation called.

Cosmo sighed. "Little sisters, sometimes I think Mumsy only made me a big brother to get payback of being such a bad kid."

"You got that right..." Nation teased, obviously teasing.

Cosmo sighed and shook his head. Nation popped her head out behind her brother as he passed where she was hiding.

"Olly, olly oxen free..." Cosmo called, not noticing Nation and giving up too soon.

Nation snuck up behind him. "Hah!" she exclaimed and jumped on his back.

Cosmo called out and was surprised. "What's gotten into you?" he half-laughed.

"I just feel playful," Nation told him. "We didn't do enough since we came to Earth." she said.

"That's true..." Cosmo sighed. He felt old. "We've been here a long time, haven't we? "

"Not too long... But it's good to play a little now and then." Nation said giving him a hug.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Cosmo smirked at her. "But no driving the car."

"Darn it!" Nation huffed and jumped off his back.

"Nation, I'm sorry, but you can't drive a car!" Cosmo sort of laughed.

"Never stopped you." she muttered.

Cosmo glanced at her sharply, his big brother instinct kicking in. Nation stuck her tongue out at him.

Cosmo rolled his eyes, but smiled. "You are so Mum's child..."

"Yup!" Nation agreed and then smiled.

Cosmo sighed, but smiled a bit at his sister. Nation smiled still and then went off calmly. Cosmo stopped her and ruffled up her short, curly hair.

"Cosmo!" Nation complained, fixing her hair up.

"Nation!" Cosmo called back, teasingly.

Nation scowled at him and went off to finish a last little bit of the job.

Cosmo sighed, then straightened his back. "I'm getting old... If only I had some hair, then I could tell for sure... Oh, the gray hair of horror..."

Nation gave a fond laugh. "We're not that old." she said.

"Speak for yourself." Cosmo snorted.

Nation giggled "Oh, I am... But you're not that much older than me." she said.

"Ah, yes, I think the day you were born, all my hair fell out." Cosmo teased.

"Yeah, you were jealous." Nation teased.

"Whatever." Cosmo teased back.

Nation snorted and then went into a room of a patient to check them over. Cosmo watched her leave and decided to get some of his work done before he would get in trouble.


	33. Chapter 33

Janet left her and Brad's new room and started heaving loudly, but not on purpose. Miracle shifted in her sleep. She groggily opened one eye.

LP yawned and sat up in her bed, and rubbed her eye. "Mir, you okay?"

Miracle looked at her "Yeah..." she muttered, she wasn't sure what she had heard.

"Did you dream about the marshmallow man...?" LP bit her lip, scared for her friend. "Did you get eat-ed?"

"Not this time..." Miracle said with a tiny smile at her friend.

Janet heaved again in the bathroom.

"Oh, poor Janet..." LP frowned sympathetically a bit, even if she wasn't fond of the woman based on how she had acted around the castle.

Miracle sat up. "Shall ve go and make sure she's okay?" she asked.

"We should." LP nodded and climbed out of her bed to find Janet.

The woman took a few breaths before she dared get up from her piercing knees from being on the hard, tiled floor for a while, but she had to keep there for her babies. Janet hadn't looked this dazed and dreary since she first came to this dreaded castle. Miracle led LP to where Janet was and then grabbed a clean moist washcloth to help cool the woman's face and to help clean her face up a little after being sick. LP followed and looked grim from the heaving Janet was throwing out.

Miracle gently cleaned Janet's face and wiped her mouth. "Better?" she asked and then kind of whispered quietly to soothe the babies.

Janet nodded, then washed her mouth out quickly. "Thank you, dear..." she said, slightly weakly. "I think the babies just wanted some exercise in there..." she quickly flushed away the sickness.

Miracle looked sympathetic but she continued to soothe the babies.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Majors?" LP asked a little sheepishly.

"I'll be fine." Janet told her as the babies were slowing down inside her womb due to Miracle's warmth and comfort. The girl had been a natural big sister.

Miracle only stopped when the babies were settled and smiled.

"You're a natural," Janet smiled. "Maybe you should be a midwife when you grow up."

"What's a midwife?" LP asked.

"Vun of those ladies who help mommies get babies out of their tummy?" Miracle asked, quietly.

"Pretty much, Miracle," Janet told her, but more to both girls to explain the grown-up position. "Let's say LP wants to have a child and you were there with her. You would help support and take care of her until the baby would be born and hold her hand, things like that. They're usually best friends."

Miracle gave a smile. "Yeah that vould be good!" she said happily.

"I'm considering my friend Betty to be MY midwife, we've been best friends since we were girl scouts." Janet told the girls gently.

"Can we meet the babies?" LP asked.

Miracle looked hopeful.

"Well... I don't know..." Janet shrugged her shoulders, then put her hand on her stomach. She noticed the babies were kicking as though they wanted Miracle to be with them in time for the birth.

"Please..." Miracle tried again, batting her eyelashes.

"Well... I don't know, I think you should ask your parents." Janet told them without emotion.

The babies still kicked and shifted against her.

"They'll be busy now..." Miracle said, but she hushed the babies gently.

"I don't know, you two seem a little too young." Janet told the girls, but not nasty about it.

"I'm not little!" LP folded her arms and stuck her tongue out.

Miracle looked at her. "Ve'll be good... And i can keep the babies calm." she said.

"Let's ask your parents, okay?" Janet told the girls.

LP sighed. "Fine..."

"Okay..." Miracle pouted.

LP huffed and kicked over her old tower of toy blocks. Janet sighed at them. Miracle looked at LP and hugged her.

"Aww..." LP hugged her back.

"Don't be upset, LP." Miracle said.

"I always wanted to see a human baby up close." LP said back.

"If ve can go vith Janet ve can, but if not ve could vait out in the hall for her." Miracle said.

"Okay..." LP tried to understand. She was very young, so she got upset easily if she didn't get what she wanted. "I want Daddy..."

Janet decided to sit down and snack on some of the food she was hungry for, notibly peanut butter and tuna fish. Brad wrinkled his nose at those food choices. He knew it was pregnancy, but still, his stomach turned.

"Ve'll go see Dr. Frank soon." Miracle promised, looking confused to the peanut butter and tuna.

"How come you're eating that stuff together?" LP pointed as Janet ate the disgusting combination of food.

Janet swallowed and gulped, wiping her mouth. "Because my babies want to."

"Can I try?" Miracle asked, ever curious.

Janet look at her as she finished some and was about to make more. "If you want... I can't say it'll taste good for you."

LP was curious as well.

"Vell, no harm in trying." Miracle said, waiting patiently.

Janet shrugged and pushed the plate to them. "Help yourselves."

LP took some and gave a share to Miracle for them both to try the strange concoction. Miracle looked at it. She then popped a bit in her mouth, testing it. Janet looked at the girls. LP watched Miracle eat it and did the same, following her.

"It's... Nice." Miracle said, looking surprised.

LP bit some and let it settle in her mouth as she hummed. Miracle smiled and finished the bit she was given.

"Thank you, Miss Janet." Miracle said, after she finished her bit.

"Sure, dear." Janet said in a soft tone.

LP ate some more and was surprisingly more disgusted with the peanut butter than the tuna. "Got jelly?"

Janet shrugged and offered either grape of strawberry for the girl. LP tried some of the chicken with strawberry jelly and seemed very fond of it. Brad smiled at the girls helping Janet in her condition. Miracle gently hugged the woman. Janet smiled and lightly patted her back.

LP climbed in the couch next to Brad and looked up at him dreamily. "Got any tattoos?"

Brad's eyes widened at her and he looked sheepish. Miracle smiled and then laughed quietly at LP's question.

"Certainly not!" Brad told the younger girl.

"I vant a tattoo vun day." Miracle said. She smiled up to Janet.

"Maybe someday when you're older." Janet told the blonde girl, gently.

Miracle giggled happily. She looked at Brad and LP.

Janet ruffled up her hair. "Mind helping me to the couch, dear? I think the twins need some extra rest."

"Of course." Miracle said with a smile, helping the woman to where she wanted to go.

LP kept staring at Brad, much to his discomfort.

"LP, stare later." Miracle giggled.

"Aw, you're no fun." LP huffed, folding her arms.

Janet held her stomach and the babies started to settle down now inside her tummy.

"You love me though!" Miracle said, meaning in the best friend/sister way. She gave Janet one last hug and rubbed her stomach where the babies were.

"Yeah!" LP beamed.

Janet smiled down at her. The babies seemed to have been settled with Miracle's touch. Miracle smiled, content. She felt the babies go calm and settle completely for a while.

"I hope we get to play with them sometime." LP put her hand on Janet's stomach, surprised at how big it had gotten.

"I hope so too." Miracle said quietly, smiling slightly.

"Maybe someday." Janet told them as there was a tiny kick, but it stopped suddenly. "Ooh..."

"Does it hurt when the babies kick?" LP asked.

"It shouldn't." Brad said.

Miracle looked at her seriously. "Did that vun hurt?" she asked.

"No, it actually kind of tickles." Janet giggled at the girls.

"Oh, good." Miracle said, smiling.

"It's a strange feeling, but it just lets me know the babies are still alive and healthy." Janet told them.

"So, do twins get born at the same time?" LP asked.

"Indeed they do," Brad told her. "They're older or younger apart by how longer it takes the other child to be born."

Miracle smiled happily. She learned something new already. "That's good..." she said happily.

"I guess you two don't have any brothers or sisters." Brad told her.

"No, I'm a 'lonely' child." LP told him.

"But she has me, I'm vun too." Miracle said with a smile.

"We're like sisters!" LP put an arm around Miracle.

"That's adorable..." Janet smiled. "I always wanted a sister when I was growing up. How 'bout you, Brad?"

"Oh, I dunno, Janet, looking after my little brother while our mom would be out was a challenge enough." Brad said, sheepishly.

Miracle looked at LP. Her eyes asked if they should give Brad a hug and then probably Janet. LP looked at her and shrugged, deciding to do so and went for Brad, nearly squeezing him. Brad let out a struggled squeak and smiled down at the girls. They were just so adorable and not any trouble at all. Miracle went and hugged him too. She grinned sweetly up at him. Brad smiled fondly at the girls. He may not have had a sister growing up, but maybe he could get adjusted to having at least one daughter around in his life.

"I heard that it can be tough to give birth to twins." Janet was a little nervous as the babies slightly shifted, but didn't cause too many problems inside the womb.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Miracle soothed Janet softly and went to hug the woman too.

"So, when one of the twins is born, the next one comes like a few minutes later?" LP wondered. She had so many questions and her father wasn't there with her.

"That's right." Janet told LP and smiled fondly at Miracle. Her parents seem so lucky to have a girl like her.

Frank came downstairs after letting Sarah-Anne get some more rest and he looked over at the scene, not sure what to make of it.

"Daddy!" LP rushed over to him and clung to him instantly.

Miracle grinned at Frank. "Hi." she greeted him.

"Hello," Frank picked up his daughter and grinned at the others. "Listen, no hard feelings over kicking you both out that night, right?"

"Oh, it's fine, you were probably stressed." Janet said to him, kind of seeming drawn to him.

Brad smiled apologetically, but said nothing to the transvestite. Miracle looked at Janet and then Frank. She smiled softly at both adults.

"What would you girls like for dinner?" Frank asked.

"Ice cream!" LP said, nearly sprouting her arms out from her father's handling.

"I don't mind, something meaty though please!" Miracle said happily.

Frank laughed a bit. "Well, alright, Miracle, do you know where your parents are?"

LP stared at her knuckles as no one was paying attention to her now.

"Sorry, no." Miracle said, frowning a tiny bit. She smiled at LP though.

"Well, we'll see that your mother makes a meat dinner." Frank told Miracle, shrugging.

"And ice cream?" LP asked.

"We'll see." Frank told her, poking her nose gently.

"Okay." Miracle said happily.

"Have you two had your naps yet?" Frank asked, setting LP next to her best friend.

"Yes." Miracle said, smiling.

"Very well, go play now." Frank smiled, patting LP's head.

"Come on!" LP told Miracle, then started to run off another direction.

"Bye, Braddy, bye, Miss Janet!" Miracle called as she ran with LP.

"Bye girls, have fun!" Janet called, smiling.

Brad scooted closer to Janet to give her any sort of comfort and support.

"What do ya wanna do?" LP asked as they were running by the kitchen.

"I dunno..." Miracle said with a thoughtful look.

LP hummed, deep in thought. "What would 'sponsible' kids like us do at a time like this?"

Miracle shrugged.

"Re-decorate Daddy's lab?" LP suggested, taking out a roll of toilet paper. She then quickly hid it as Riff Raff passed them.

Miracle nodded and watched her father go past. Riff looked at the girls. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hiiiii..." LP waved at him with a silly face. She had hidden the roll of toilet paper under her shirt which made her stomach seem big.

Riff raised an eyebrow and just continued on.

"Bye, Bye, Daddy." Miracle said sweetly.

LP smiled, then took the toilet paper out now with a greedy smile. "Ready, Betty Spaghetti?"

Miracle giggled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" she said happily.

LP giggled, then went with her to the elevator to redecorate the lab. Miracle was happy to help.

LP quickly opened the gate the best she could and ran across the tiled floor, handing Miracle a roll. "Ready... Aim... FIRE!" she threw the paper and it flew across the room.

Miracle laughed childishly and threw her one, running to catch it and cover other stuff too. LP hooted and hollered as she ran around. Miracle giggled and continued playing.

* * *

><p>Noelle was making herself a sandwich and blushed as Riff came. "Hey, Randy..." she greeted in a cracked voice with the nickname she gave him when she was very young.<p>

"My name is Riff Raff..." Riff told her, but not nastily.

"Yes... Sorry..." Noelle said bashfully and stared at her feet. "Riff Raff..."

Riff nodded once.

"Sandwich?" Noelle offered with a shy grin. She knew he was in a relationship now, but she couldn't help but find herself still crushing on the Vitus boy. He was really nice to her at times though, being more brotherly since Magenta was a little bit older than her and he became an older brother first.

"No thank you, Noelle..." Riff said, gracing the woman with a nod and a brief flash of a smile.

Noelle bit her lip, then ate the sandwich.

Frank went in the kitchen. "Do you two hear that?"

Riff listened carefully. Miracle's laughter and LP's whooping could be heard.

"Sounds like the kids are having fun." Noelle smiled.

"In my LAB!?" Frank was nearly furious. The girls were strictly forbidden from going in there.

Riff sighed and then thought to try an convince Frank he would sort them out, not knowing if Frank's punishments had lightened.

Frank sighed heavily. He glanced at his younger sister, a little tiredly. "Noey... never have children..."

"Shall I get them and sort them out Master?" Riff asked, trying using respect to ease any of the man's anger.

"Please..." Frank said, softly.

Riff nodded and went to do just that. Noelle watched the scene go and wondered how stressful it really was to have children, she had wanted some of her own.

* * *

><p>Miracle giggled as they looked at their handy-work.<p>

LP giggled too and heard the elevator go off. "Wh-What was that?"

Miracle looked at the elevator in fear. "I don't know..." she said quietly.

LP turned around, near scared. "U-U-Uncle Riff?"

Riff looked around at the mess, smirking inwardly, his face firm looking outwardly. "Girls, you know you are not meant to come in here, especially unsupervised..." he said.

Miracle bit her lips nervously.

"W-W-We just wanted to see what the big fuss waaaas..." LP said, nervously, worried she would get in trouble. "It was Mir's idea!"

Miracle turned to look at LP with wide eyes. How could she blame her, when it was LP's idea. She turned away, not saying anything in case she wouldn't get listened to.

Riff looked between them. "You can clean this mess up and then it's time to go to your room and you won't be allowed out until the next mealtime." he told them both.

"Do we have to clean now?" LP asked, a little shy and scared.

"Yes, I will stay and watch you." Riff said, crossing his arms firmly.

Miracle gave a sullen nod and started to clean up.

LP found a broom and started to sweep up some stray toilet paper squares and balled up some hanging from the ceiling. She then pushed some together and found herself tied up in some and dangling upside down. "HELP!"

Riff sighed and helped the girl down carefully. Miracle continued clearing up, she wouldn't have been able to help anyway as she didn't want to accidentally hurt LP when trying to get her down.

"Thanks..." LP said shyly, then went back to cleaning.

Riff watched Miracle and LP tidy up. Miracle was doing her cleaning in silence.

It took a little longer for the girls, but they were done and cleaned up everything.

Riff nodded. "Come on now, to your room." he told the children.

Miracle nodded and got into the elevator.

LP sighed and went with them to the elevator then to their room. "Are we in trouble...?" her voice cracked a little.

"Yes, but luckily i convinced your father to let me come and sort you both out." Riff told the girls.

Miracle went and sat on her bed and sighed slightly.

LP walked in and sat on her bed, staring at her hands. "You shouldn't have talked me into doin' that..."

"You vere the vun who suggested it!" Miracle told her friend and then climbed into bed and covered herself with her cover.

"Yeah, well... Y-y-you're older than me!" LP yelled back, but then stopped as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't like fighting and she was now fighting with her best friend.

Miracle sniffled slightly and was still under her cover, her posture tense.

"Miracle...?" LP called, shakily and sadly.

"Vhat?" Miracle asked, her own voice sad and soft.

"I'm sorry I blamed you..." LP said, picking at her blanket.

Miracle let out a soft shaky sigh and got out from under the cover and went over to hug LP.

LP patted her back. She then heard thunder rumbling and beamed, instead of being frightened by the loud noise. She broke from the hug. "Miracle, if we're not in trouble, we should make a blanket fort!"

Miracle gave a smile. "Sure!" She said, though quietly.

"I'm sorry I blamed you..." LP said softly, hoping they could still be best friends.

"It's okay, but..." Miracle started, then grabbed her pillow and gently hit LP with it. "Revenge!" she told her.

"Ow! No fair, Miracle!" LP laughed from the pillow blow.

"Yes, fair." Miracle told her friend, gently whacking her again.

"Staaawp, I'll tell!" LP cried, but laughed a little. Luckily they weren't loud enough for anyone to hear their antics when they were supposed to be in trouble.

"Okay." Miracle said after one last gentle whack.

"Don't make me go Princess Lion on you." LP playfully growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Miracle retorted.

LP growled, then held Miracle down, not aggressively. "This is my pride."

"I'm the true queen!" Miracle play growled and tried to pin LP.


	34. Chapter 34

Frank sat on the couch, sitting awkwardly next to Brad. They exchanged glances at each other, but a little nervous with each other. Brad sat stiffly as Frank sat next to him. He didn't want to break the silence first and wouldn't know what to say anyway if he did.

Frank glanced at Brad, then looked around and back. "So, did you get any tattoos?" he finally spoke up.

"No, I didn't." Brad told the man.

"Oh... Why ever not?" Frank nearly grinned and scooted closer to the human male.

Brad scooted away a little. "I just never wanted to have one." he said to the man.

"Shame..." Frank sighed, enjoying that he was scaring Brad a little. "My mother had a lot..."

"I really don't need to know that." Brad said.

Frank laughed a bit, then got annoyed as a certain young lady popped from the couch. "Noey..." he grunted, nearly annoyed, being her older brother and all.

"Whatcha doin'?" Noelle looked at Frank, then Brad. "Hi!" she loved meeting new people sometimes.

"Hi." Brad said, quite gruffly. What was it with all these people coming to talk to him?

Frank put his hand on her head and shoved her down, then leaned forward to Brad. "So, how's that Janet person?"

"Janet is fine, we're expecting twins." Brad said.

"Twins!" Frank seemed overly enthusiastic over that. "How lovely... You and Janet's family must be awfully proud."

Brad looked distant a moment and then nodded. "They are..." he said quietly.

Frank chuckled and lay his head down on the man. Brad got out from under Frank, not caring the man fell down onto the sofa, as he stood up and went to check with Janet. Frank grunted as he fell.

Janet had her hand on her stomach. "Hi, Brad..." she sounded like she was losing interest in everything very fast.

"Are you alright?" Brad asked her.

"Fine... I'm just so hungry right now... These twins are making me sick, but they're also making me hungry," Janet said. "Then again, I AM eating for three now..."

Brad looked at her. "Shall we go out and get you something to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden..." Janet said softly, putting her hand to her face.

"I want to, me and you can have a nice walk to get something that you'd like to eat." Brad suggested.

Janet smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Okay... Are there diners far from here?" she asked Frank since he had been in the area longer than they have.

"A few miles just goes downtown and along if that helps." Frank told them.

Brad looked at the man. "Thank you." he said.

Sarah-Anne yawned slightly and got out of bed, putting her nightgown back on. She was hungry again herself. She came out of the room, and started to make her way to the kitchen for something to eat. She got some stuff to eat. She then headed to see where everyone was. She looked worriedly around though.

Frank smiled, and turned his head in a direction. "Sarah-Anne?"

Brad looked confused at that name. Sarah-Anne heard Frank and smiled. She went to where she heard his voice from.

Frank went to her and put an arm around her with an affectionate smile. "How are you, my dear?"

Janet turned, slightly glancing at Sarah-Anne. She seemed familiar, even if the girls had not really known each other, but Janet felt as though she had seen the Italian woman somewhere before. Brad looked confused slightly.

Sarah-Anne showed Frank the bowl of strawberries she had. "I was a little hungry, would you like one?" she asked softly, leaning into Frank's hold. She felt comfortable around him fully again.

"You know it." Frank purred, taking one of the fruits and looked at Brad and Janet. "Have you all not met?" he wondered what made them seem confused.

Brad couldn't remember if they had actually met. Sarah-Anne smiled gently, though nervously at the couple.

"She's Sarah-Anne, my minion, you two stayed for the night here with that Dr. Scott friend of yours." Frank explained, bringing everyone up to speed.

"Oh." Brad said.

Sarah-Anne had a bite of one of her pieces of fruit. "Hi." she said softly.

Janet waved a little shyly, but smiled.

Frank smiled at them and held Sarah-Anne close. "Oh, my darling..." he cooed at her.

Sarah-Anne smiled lovingly at Frank she fed him another of her strawberries.

Brad watched Frank with Sarah-Anne and then looked at Janet. "Let's go and find that diner." he said.

Janet nodded and waved to the pair and went to go out with Brad. Brad took Janet out and even gave her his coat. Janet bundled up her coat and walked out with him from the mysterious Frankenstein Place. Brad had an arm around Janet and took her to the diner.

Sarah-Anne smiled lovingly at Frank she fed him another of her strawberries. Frank took Sarah-Anne to the couch so they could share the strawberries properly as they had some alone time. Sarah-Anne snuggled up to Frank when they went onto the sofa.

Noelle came to see her brother. "I knew it! Frankie has a crush on an earthling! Frankie has a crush on earthling!" she taunted.

Frank grinned darkly at her to get rid of her. "Get lost or get brother germies." he threatened to his little sister, making her squeal and run away.

"Brother germies?" Sarah-Anne asked softly.

"It's nothing." Frank told her, chuckling as Noelle was out of the way.

Sarah-Anne smiled and chuckled quietly.

Frank really enjoyed the strawberries and smiled. "How are you feeling, my dear, any better?"

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I am with you around." she said softly.

"You sure you want to go through with this baby?" Frank offered. "We can get rid of it for you if you want..."

Sarah-Anne looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't think I could do that." she said softly, placing her hand on her small bump.

"I just want what you think is best, I'll support you and help in anyway that I can." Frank told her gently.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "W-would you help me r-raise the baby?" she asked him, almost shyly.

"I-I'll try my best..." Frank told her softly. "I was never the perfect one around children, but I will try my level best."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. She reached up and kissed him.

Frank blushed a bit and leaned back. "I'm glad we met, Sarah-Anne."

Sarah-Anne smiled up at him gently. "I'm glad we met too." she told him, her voice soft.

"You really made a difference in my li-i-ife." Frank nearly sang a classic romantic ballad.

Sarah-Anne gave a soft gentle smile and sigh. "I love you..." she said softly.

Frank smiled fondly at her. "I think I love you too..." he said, nearly choked up with emotion.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently and snuggled up to him.

* * *

><p>Magenta was reading a parenting book as Miracle was now eight and wouldn't be long until she would be entering puberty and decided to read ahead in case if affected her early. When Magenta was the girl's age, she was already easily provoked or aggressive. Riff came back to Magenta and handed her some snacks and a cup of tea.<p>

Magenta smiled at the little feast he had given her. "Thank you..." she hummed in muse.

Riff gave a small smile. Magenta took a break and ate some of the food.

"Our daughter and LP were in Frank's lab throwing toilet paper." Riff said with a smirk.

Magenta hummed, amused. "I think they spent too much time vith Eddie... I think he influences them to be like he vas vhen he vas a child..."

Riff snorted. Magenta ate a bit more of the food and looked at the book side by side. Riff nibbled on some of the snacks.

Magenta drank some of the tea and kept reading a bit. "Miracle should be getting a Transylvanian sense by now..."

"Well, she can sense babies." Riff reminded her.

"That must be it for her..." Magenta pondered as she set the book down for now.

Riff nodded. "Probably." he said.

"She would make a nice midvife." Magenta was very proud of her daughter. "She's strong, noble, helpful... She's just like me!"

"Of course she is." Riff told Magenta with a smile.

Magenta cooed quietly. Riff kissed Magenta softly.

* * *

><p>Miracle gave a quiet laugh at LP fondly.<p>

"You're lucky we're not outside and it's not nice out otherwise I'd water balloon ya." LP giggled, threateningly, though not viciously, just childish teasing.

"I'd like to see you try." Miracle retorted.

"I rule all!" LP taunted, with a laugh.

Miracle snorted with laughter.

"Well, I do." LP smirked.

Miracle laughed again.

"I'm in charge of... That chair!" LP pointed to a chair in their room that was usually used for their bedtime story teller.

"Vell, I'm in charge of you for now as the elder and your bodyguard!" Miracle replied playfully.

"I don't need a bodyguard." LP teased.

"Oh, vell, I better go then." Miracle said, obviously joking.

"Wait! Don't gooo!" LP tried to stop the blonde girl.

Miracle looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

LP marched to the chair and sat in it. "MY chair."

"MY LP." Miracle said and sat on her jokingly.

"Hey!" LP whined. "Gerroff!"

"Make me." Miracle teased.

"I'll tell my Daddy and Nana." LP stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not scared of them..." Miracle muttered.

"You're scared of them like I am those clowny things when Aunty Columbia and Uncle Eddie took us to the 'cuscir'." LP argued.

Miracle giggled slightly. LP hugged Miracle, glad they were friends again. Miracle hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I blamed you." LP said, nearly mumbling.

"It's okay." Miracle said softly and hugged her a slight bit tighter.

"Friends?" LP asked, smiling.

"Best friends." Miracle said, agreeing with LP.

"Forever!" LP agreed, then the two did their secret dance together and finished in a hug.

Miracle laughed happily, but still quietly. "Let's make that fort..." she told her friend.

LP nodded and went to get one of her blankets. Miracle got some pillows and her own blanket. LP then took out comic books for them to read and share and a flashlight in case they wanted to do scary ghost stories. Miracle smiled and enjoyed the time with her best friend.

LP laughed at one picture in her book and shared it with Miracle. "Okay, now read that one!"

Miracle did just that smiling and giggling.

"Miracle... Do you think Miss Sarah-Anne's gonna be my new mommy?" LP asked innocently.

"Vell, if you don't vant her to then your daddy von't do it." Miracle said quietly to the girl.

"I'm not sure if i would or not... it'd be nice." LP shrugged with a sheepish smile about adding Sarah-Anne in her life.

Miracle smiled. "Then she very vell may do then, but i'm sure neither vill do it if you don't vant them too." she said.

"I'll think about it." LP looked away distantly.

Miracle chuckled slightly and hugged her friend.

"I wish we had those entertainment systems like human kids do..." LP saw an ad for a video game set in her comic book. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that she didn't have one and whenever she wanted something, she demanded to get it.

Miracle nodded. "That vould be awesome." she said.

"I mean, look at those kids on the page!" LP pointed to the kids in the picture playing with mild interested. It was a video game system brought to you by Dentonvale.

"Ve should ask soon." Miracle said.

LP nodded in agreement. "I hope they say 'yes'!"

Miracle smiled. LP smiled back and looked out to the only window in their room, then frowned as it got dark. She sighed and walked away.

Miracle looked at her and then went to see what was wrong. "Vhat is wrong?" she asked her.

LP sighed a bit and looked back at her. "I wanna go home..." she nearly whimpered.

"Oh, LP." Miracle said softly and hugged her again.

"Do you remember anything about it?" LP asked, comfortable in the hug.

"Not much but I can remember the Lullaby." Miracle said softly.

"You have such a beautiful voice when you sing that Lullaby..." LP smiled fondly at the older girl.

Miracle smiled at her friend. She then began to sing the lullaby. Her voice sweet, strong and clear.

LP smiled back and really enjoyed the lullaby. Mostly anytime Miracle would sing, she had such a beautiful voice for a girl her age. "You would make a wonderful mother."

Miracle smiled and finished the song before she replied. "Thank you." she told her friend.

LP smiled fondly. "What would I do without you...?"

"Go insane on your own," Miracle said. "At least ve're doing it together." she then laughed gently.

LP laughed a bit at that and rolled her eyes. "Yeah... You've been a great friend." she smiled back at the girl.

Miracle smiled.

LP poked Miracle's nose. "Beep."

Miracle pretended to look shocked. "Do that again, I dare you." she teased playfully.

LP bit her lip, then poked again. Miracle giggled and started t tickle LP.

LP squealed and giggled as she was held down to be tickled and was stuck. "Stop!"

"Not yet." Miracle said, only stopping when she saw LP needed to breathe.

LP laughed so hard she started crying and nearly snorted. Miracle giggled herself, getting her breath back from laughing alongside LP.

"If I were older than you... I'd... make you a pizza pie!" LP wiped her eyes, her laughing had quieted down.

"mmmm... I like pizza pie..." Miracle said, smiling blissfully.

"It's really good..." LP smiled, licking her lips among the memory of eating pizza pie herself.

Miracle's stomach growled at the thought of Pizza.

"I want pizza!" LP nearly yelled in hunger, but had her mouth clamped shut.

"Ve'll be out for dinner remember.." Miracle said quietly.

"But I'm hungry now..." LP moaned.

"Vell... I could sneak down and get you a little something to snack on..." Miracle suggested.

"Oh, but what if you get in trouble?" LP pouted, worried of that scenario.

Miracle frowned slightly in thought then grinned. "Vell I know vhere there is a secret stash of snacks..." she then said.

"Really?" LP's eyes lit back up, excited and ready to find out this secret.

Miracle nodded. "I'll replace it but there is Aunty Collie's secret stash." she said softly.

"Aunty Columbia had a stash?" LP sounded surprised. "I wonder what she's doing right now..." she hummed, wondering what became of the former groupie.

Miracle giggled softly and then went to get a couple of snacks for her and LP before dinner. LP waited in the room and sat softly in the bed with her legs kicking back and forth. Miracle snuck to Columbia and her mother's room. She got into the stash quietly and took a bar of chocolate each for her and LP.


	35. Chapter 35

Magenta decided to get some food prepared for everyone. Riff went to help her a little and also choose the drinks for that night. Magenta was deciding what the course should be. Riff chose some good wines and some non-alcoholic stuff.

"Be sure you give LP her 'appled juice', she hates the orange." Magenta reminded Riff, though she was sure he had it memorized long enough when LP outgrew sippy cups.

"I know, beloved." Riff told Magenta gently, as he got the juices ready.

Magenta took out various spices that Sarah-Anne usually used for her cooking, finding them to be very useful. Riff chose the right drinks and then set to setting the table. Noelle poked her head in the dining room and took a seat, then twiddled her thumbs. She had no one to really talk to or hang out with around here. Magenta found some delicious and edible meat and placed it in the oven and made sure there was plenty due to Sarah-Anne's pregnancy. If she 'was' pregnant with an alien baby, she was going to need a lot of meat. Sure, the girl wasn't an alien like they were, but she was probably going to eat like one due to the genetics and mutated DNA. Riff looked as Noelle came in.

Noelle looked back at him, then bit her lip, looking away. "Hello... I'm alone and bored..."

"You could help set up for dinner if you wish." Riff said.

Noelle smiled and went to help. She saw the several forks and decided to put them down on the table. Riff nodded once and then continued to set the table himself too. Noelle arranged the forks and plates.

Riff nodded again. "You're doing well." he said.

"I try." Noelle told him sheepishly.

Riff soon had finished with Noelle's help.

Noelle smiled as they finished. "Now what?" she asked the handyman.

"Now check on Magenta, to see how long until dinner." Riff said, straightening up a little.

Noelle nodded and went to do just that. She tapped the woman on her shoulder, which made the red-headed woman call out and turn sharply with a bloodied axe.

"NEVER SNEAK UP ON ME!" Magenta scolded.

Noelle gulped and nodded.

Riff had followed carefully. "Magenta, calm dearest..." he soothed.

Magenta nearly scowled, then went back to chopping.

"S-Sorry..." Noelle said, shallowly.

Riff gave a calm nod as if to say 'don't worry'. Noelle glanced at them, then went back to the dining room. Magenta chopped and slightly winced as some blood splattered on her, but she would clean it up later. Riff used his favourite rag to wipe off the blood that splattered on Magenta. Magenta reacted as he cleaned her, but allowed him to. Riff soon finished and smiled at his beloved sister. Magenta finished the chopping and mixed the other food together and set it in the oven. Riff stroked Magenta's cheek with a finger. Magenta purred from him. Riff smiled gently.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne was enjoying time with Frank and eating plenty of strawberries as well as sharing them with Frank.<p>

"I just wish we had these back home, we have other great necessities, but none like these." Frank cupped some of the berries in his hands like he were holding them like jewels and rubies and not fruit.

"They are yummy..." Sarah-Anne smiled to Frank.

"Indeed..." Frank beamed, taking another berry.

Sarah-Anne finished her lot, leaving Frank with the ones she had given him.

Frank wiped his mouth and licked his juice coated lips. "Mmmf... How deliciously beautiful."

Sarah-Anne hummed happily as she saw Frank enjoying the fruit. Frank hummed back and scooted closer to her and circled her bump with his finger. Sarah-Anne shivered slightly as he did this. The shiver was a good one though. She placed a hand gently on his thigh and smiled softly. Frank cawed as she touched his thigh, but it was a good one. Sarah-Anne gently squeezed his thigh and smiled up at Frank still. She kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder. Frank oohed at the squeezing and looked down at her with her head on him. Sarah-Anne blushed slightly, though was smiling still. She wasn't normally this touchy feely but she did love the man and she was enjoying the contact with him.

"You haven't had any nightmares, have you?" Frank asked softly.

"I haven't truly slept..." Sarah-Anne admitted softly, looking down.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, my dear." Frank cooed.

Sarah-Anne looked back up at him. She offered a small sad smile. "I know it'll take time." she said softly.

"There, there... We're all here for you so you won't be alone." Frank told her.

Sarah-Anne smiled and her eyes teared up. Even though a few tears escaped she still had a small smile on her face. Frank wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to let it all out. Sarah-Anne was both touched and sad. The baby was messing with her hormones.

"Oh, honey..." Frank moaned, keeping her safe and secure.

Sarah-Anne closed her eyes, gripping him gently but tightly around his waist. Frank put his head down and kept holding tight to her so she wouldn't get loose or too unhappy. He shushed her as she cried, but tried to soothe her at the same time and started papping her face. After a little while she stopped crying and her tear-stained cheeks blushed as her stomach seemed to snarl.

"Good heavens." Frank eyes widened from the snarling. "I didn't know hormones were so bad... Don't hurt me, Sarah-Anne!"

Sarah-Anne placed a hand on her stomach. "Don't worry i'd never hurt you on purpose..." she said softly. She sniffled slightly and her stomach grumbled, not as bad as it's first announcement of hunger but obviously very vocal.

"Ohhh... That was your stomach," Frank now understood. "I'm sure dinner will be ready soon."

Sarah-Anne nodded softly. "Well it's never told me that way before..." she murmured, but settled back down in Frank's warm arms.

"Probably the Transylvanian genetics," Frank told her. "Our appetite is a lot stronger than a human's."

Sarah-Anne nodded and then looked kind of worried, but no matter what she wouldn't get rid of an innocent baby, would their be any harmful effects on her.

"So, you're sure you want to carry this baby, Sarah-Anne?" Frank asked just to make sure.

Sarah-Anne looked determined but it was in a nice way as she was looking at Frank. "Yes... Even though it wasn't planned and was through a horrible event, i won't allow that to affect an innocent child..." she said quietly.

"Do you need to know anything?" Frank asked, then stood up to get some more food for himself and possibly her too.

Sarah-Anne shook her head. "I can't think right now... Actually what sort of foods are best to eat?" she asked softly.

"For pregnancy?" Frank raised an eyebrow about her asking him that question, being a male.

Sarah-Anne saw his look and then looked to the side, embarrassed that she might have just made a blunder asking such a stupid question.

"We Transylvanins usually scarf down more meat than usual when pregnant," Frank explained. "Where you earthlings have various cravings, but in this one, you usually eat a lot of meat. More than normally like when Magenta prepares dinner."

Sarah-Anne cheered up a bit and looked up and nodded.

"We can be a bit more violent than humans," Frank continued to explain. "I'll let Magenta help you out more on Transylvanian biology for a female."

"Thank you." Sarah-Anne said with a gentle smile.

"Of course." Frank smiled softly. "I know nothing of being a woman."

Sarah-Anne stood up and gave Frank a small hug. Frank hummed in the hug and grunted a bit from the slight tapping from inside Sarah-Anne's womb. Sarah-Anne giggled at the tapping in her stomach.

"That's new." Frank smiled, rubbing his face. It didn't totally hurt from the tapping, but it was still surprising.

Sarah-Anne smiled slightly. "It feels funny..." she said with a small giggle.

"Funny haha or funny weird?" Frank asked.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Both, but not in a bad way." she said softly.

"Well, that's good." Frank smiled, then rubbed her stomach to feel anymore tapping.

Sarah-Anne half closed her eyes enjoying the basically massage. There were a few fluttery taps under Frank's hand.

"Ooh!" Frank giggled from the bumping inside.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank as he smiled and giggled. She herself smiled, maybe having this baby raised here wouldn't be bad.

"I wonder what our little friend looks like?" Frank knew neither of them could know, but he was mildly curious of the mysterious baby. Janet was having twins and Sarah-Anne was having a half-alien baby. What a baby boom this castle shaped up to be.

Sarah-Anne gave a small smile though she looked distant then. "I hope the baby looks more like me..." she said, her voice also distant.

"Let's hope so... I'm sure that baby would be very gorgeous in that case." Frank told her fondly.

Sarah-Anne broke out of her reverie and blushed. "You're a charmer." she told him, smiling.

"Oh, come along now..." Frank smirked, nearly blushing at that compliment.

"The truth is so modest." Frank bit his knuckle with an eager smile.

Sarah-Anne giggled and then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Frank chuckled, then one of his senses went off, telling him his daughter was in trouble. "Honey?"

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "What is it?" she asked, knowing instinctively he wasn't talking about her.

Frank turned his head. "I sense trouble in the girls' room..." he nearly muttered, but audible so she could understand him.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "Let's go then." she said softly, but firmly. She took his hand and headed off to the girls' room.

* * *

><p>Miracle snuck to Columbia and her mother's room. She got into the stash quietly and took a bar of chocolate each for her and LP. Magenta had a strange sense go off, but she shrugged it off and continued doing what she was doing. Miracle giggled quietly and snuck back to her and LP's room.<p>

"Ooh, it's that chocolate stuff." LP beamed happily.

LP happily unwrapped and started eating the chocolate happily. Miracle ate hers happily too. LP was glad she and Miracle had Columbia to teach them all these awesome things about their new home and share with them. Miracle smiled happily at LP.

"This is so good..." LP purred, holding the chocolate close, but quickly ate more before it would melt and smudge her.

Miracle smiled and finished up her own chocolate bar too.

LP balled up the wrapper and put it in their trash can. "It's like someone took Heaven and put it in a candy bar."

Miracle hummed slightly and threw the wrapper in the bin too.

LP licked her fingertips and lips. "So, umm... How is Miss Janet and her babies? How did you know she is having more than one?"

"She vas fine before ve vent to play," Miracle said first. She then shrugged. "I don't know, I could sense the baby, but it first felt like vun until Janet said it vas tvins and I could sense how it vas more than vun." she said.

"That's strange... I wonder if this is the 'puberty' disease Aunty Columbia said we were gonna catch." LP sounded worried slightly.

Miracle frowned slightly. "It's a disease?" she asked worriedly.

"She said we would get it and it happens to everyone like chickened pox," LP tried to explain. "She said we have to hit it though before it infects us and we'll be sick for the rest of our lives!"

Miracle looked worried. "I don't vant a disease!" she said.

"Me neither! I don't wanna grow up if I'm gonna get sick! We gotta get out of here!" LP cried back.

Miracle stood up. "Grab the bags and i'll start to gather the packing stuff." she said.

"Where should we go?" LP asked as she got her bags together with some stuff they would need.

Miracle looked at her. "Vell ve should keep on the move, maybe it von't be able to catch us." she said as she helped pack their bags.

"What about that place that story was in once, i think it was Never Land where people don't grow up." LP suggested.

"Yeah..." Miracle agreed quietly.

Frank led Sarah-Anne to the girls' room and knocked on the door gently. "Girls, is everything okay in there?"

Sarah-Anne waited to see if they would reply to him, if it was a girl problem she would try to help. Miracle then looked at the door.

"Daddy?" LP called back.

Frank opened the door and saw the girls with packed bags. "What's wrong?" he could sense his daughter feeling some sort of danger.

Miracle looked at him. "Ve're going to run avay to stop the puberty disease from doing any more damage to me, or any damage to LP!" she said.

Sarah-Anne looked shocked a moment and then started to giggle. It was so cute how the girls were reacting, even if they thought Puberty was dangerous. "Oh darlings, it's not a disease..." she said through her giggles.

"It's not?" LP raised an eyebrow. "But Aunty Columbia said we were gonna catch it and change! I don't wanna change."

"I better let you handle this." Frank told Sarah-Anne since she was also a girl.

"Okay, Mio Caro." Sarah-Anne told Frank.

Frank nodded, then left and decided to use that time to see if dinner was on its way. He glanced at his younger sister and made a goofy face to purposely annoy her.

"Fraaaaankie!" Noelle whined at him still teasing her, even though they were both adults now.

The human woman gave a soft giggle and sat on one of the beds, getting the girls to sit next to her. Miracle sat down to look at the woman.

"You see as you get older, you get taller and stronger... But you still remain yourselves, it's not dangerous or not a disease, it just means you're growing up." Sarah-Anne told them gently.

"Growing up...?" LP still sounded uncomfortable about this 'puberty' thing. "B-But, I don't wanna grow up!"

Miracle looked wide eyed at Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne gently pulled them both into hugs. "Growing up isn't scary or hard... In fact when you grow up and get old enough you won't be forced to go to your rooms as you'll be too old to do that to." she explained.

"Really?" LP sounded a little more calm now.

"Yeah," Sarah-Anne said softly. She smiled at them. "And it can be fun growing up." she told them.

Miracle placed a hand gently on Sarah-Anne's small bump. She could sense the baby was a bit restless already and so started to soothe the baby. The baby kept bumping and soon settled down as it sensed Miracle's natural instincts. Miracle smiled softly as soon as she had settled the baby.

LP hummed, a little unsure. "This isn't a trick is it?"

"No, bella," Sarah-Anne told her. "I'm a grown up myself and i'm just the same in personality as i was when i was young." she said. She seemed to relax a little, and didn't dare mention what had happened.

"So, you can grow up and act the same as you used to sometimes?" LP asked, brightening up a bit.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, though you'lll be even smarter than you are now." she told them, yes they were a little silly still but they were only young and they were smarter than other kids their age.

"But Aunty Columbia said-" LP spoke again, still a little unsure.

Sarah-Anne gently shushed her. "I promise you, it'll not be dangerous or harmful... Can you trust me please?" she asked, quietly.

Miracle nodded. "I trust you." she told the woman.

"I trust you too, Miss Sarah-Anne..." LP said softly, then heard the snarling start up. "Oh, you sound hungry..." she cooed then.

Sarah-Anne placed a hand on her stomach. She gave a gentle, and nervous, giggle.

"Daddy says when I was younger, I used to chew on the furniture!" LP giggled, then paused a moment. "Or was that one of Aunt Magenta's dogs? Might've been a kitten...Squirrel?"

Miracle looked slightly surprised.

Sarah-Anne giggled gently. "Silly." she said softly.

"Daddy says I'm 'expresent'!" LP chirped.

Miracle giggled. She then kept an ear out for her mother's tambourine. LP smiled back, she wasn't sure if she wanted Sarah-Anne as a mother or not, but she just hoped the woman could stay with them. Magenta was about done and she smirked evilly as she fiddled around for her favorite instrument of 'torture' and 'alert'. Miracle smiled still, still listening. "So we won't get sick when we grow up?" LP sounded a little better.

* * *

><p>Magenta snuck up behind Frank and struck the gong, making him jump into Noelle's arms. "Dinner!"<p>

"I wish you wouldn't do that..."Frank muttered, then glanced at his younger sister. "Thanks... Now let go."he came down from Noelle and made her sit next to him.

* * *

><p>Miracle giggled. "Dinner!" she announced.<p>

Sarah-Anne didn't jump as they were far enough away to just hear it as a small yet clear sound.

Miracle took Sarah-Anne's hand as well as holding LP's. She pulled them both along. Sarah-Anne smiled and allowed herself to be pulled along. Her smile was sweeter and more gentle for LP. LP giggled as she went to eat with her 'family'. Frank glanced at them all and smiled. Miracle smiled and took her seat next to LP.

Noelle looked at Sarah-Anne and smiled at her. "Hey..."

"Hey." Sarah-Anne greeted softly, smiling. She smelled the meat and sort of drooled a little which she wiped up in embarrassment.

Frank chuckled a bit at Sarah-Anne. "Hungry, are we?"

Sarah-Anne giggled nervously and sat down.

"What's taking those two so long?" Noelle asked aloud for the Vitus siblings.

* * *

><p>"Riffy, stop, I have to serve the others!" Magenta cackled as her ear was nibbled on.<p>

"Well, I'm hungry too..." Riff chuckled, but stopped anyway.

Magenta laughed and rubbed her ear as she went to give food for the others.

* * *

><p>"Your appetite will be fine soon, my dear." Frank told the girl. He then looked at his daughter. "How are you, sweetie?"<p>

"I'm not sick!" LP said with a smile.

Noelle didn't say anything, but she waited patiently for the food to come. Miracle giggled. Sarah-Anne giggled slightly too. She rubbed her stomach lightly. Riff followed with the trolley.

"Dinner, dinner!" LP sang loudly. "Dinner... Dinner.. DIIIIINNNNER!"

Frank winced a bit, then smiled gently at the girl. "Please keep it down, sweetie... Inside voice."

Magenta opened the pot to show the meat and the smell wafted in front of everyone's faces.

Miracle smiled happily. "Yummy!" she said.

Sarah-Anne's stomach snarled again, and she slightly drooled again. Riff raised an eyebrow. Frank smiled and stood to cut the meat for everyone.

"Golly..." Noelle nearly breathed at Sarah-Anne's voracious appetite.

Magenta looked at her too. Sarah-Anne chuckled nervously, wiping her mouth slightly. Riff started to pour the drinks.

"It's only normal, dear." Frank tried to assure the girl she wasn't being rude with her appetite.

Noelle nodded, agreeing. "I remember I almost ate my brother's homework once."

Sarah-Anne nodded with a small sheepish smile. She smiled at Noelle. Riff gave some juice to Sarah-Anne as she couldn't have any wine.

"Let us know if you want help, it's probably foreign for you to have an alien in there... Sounds like something out of those movies back home, The Baby From Down Below." Noelle chuckled. What humans didn't know was that aliens were the same way with humans talking about other lives. A lot of humans were portrayed to be simpletons and afraid of everything that wasn't like they were.

"Apple? Orange?" LP asked Sarah-Anne of her juice choice.

"I like both," Sarah-Anne told the girl softly. She gave a smile to Riff and Magenta and then looked at Noelle. "I will if i need to." she said softly.

Riff poured her some Orange juice first.

"Ooooohhh..." LP said, then sucked down her apple juice, then looked up at Miracle who looked victorious of Sarah-Anne having orange juice first.

Miracle giggled slightly. Noelle smiled back, then dug at her food.

Frank smacked her hand and glared at her, but not abusively, taking his wine glass. "No eating until I say, Noey."

Sarah-Anne looked up at Frank. Riff finished doing the drinks. Frank smiled and took a sip of his drink, having others do the same for him. It was how he was raised.

"I'm so happy of our 'fambly'." LP told Miracle.

"Me too." Miracle said quietly.

Sarah-Anne took a sip of the drink. She was trying hard to resist tearing into the meat, waiting for Frank to start first. Frank allowed everyone to sit and eat then. Magenta nibbled a little, she managed to sneak a bite or two of meat. Noelle tried to cut her meat with her fork since she didn't have a knife. Sarah-Anne started on the meat ravenously, but still pretty neatly even with how much gusto she was eating with. Miracle cut her meat up and then handed the knife to Noelle. Noelle quietly thanked the girl and cut up her meat more successfully.

LP was surprised to see Sarah-Anne eat some heavily, but ate the same way, misunderstanding why SHE was doing it. Magenta wiped her mouth and pointed sharply to the fork and knife for the girl to eat properly. Frank smiled at Sarah-Anne, she probably feels so much better now. Sarah-Anne ate her meat, not really messily. She smiled sheepishly but looked a little better after she had finished her meat. Miracle ate neatly. Riff nodded slightly, at Miracle.

"Better?" Frank asked Sarah-Anne.

Magenta wiped LP's face and allowed the younger girl to continue her meal from then on.

"Yes, thank you." Sarah-Anne said softly.

Miracle smiled at the woman and especially her mother.

"Good." Frank smiled softly.

Magenta smirked fondly at Miracle and wiped the blood from her palms against a fabric Frank was fond of. Sarah-Anne smiled softly too. She had a gentle look on her face as she looked at Frank. Miracle smiled gently and continued to eat.

"Any after dinner plans?" Magenta asked the girls.

"Umm... uhh..." LP paused as she ate and was now thinking of that now.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

Miracle shrugged. "I don't know, Mommy." she said quietly.

"Vell, just make sure it's not too noisy, Sarah-Anne needs to rest." Magenta told the girls.

Miracle nodded to her mom.

Sarah-Anne looked at Magenta. "I was hoping we could have a talk." she said quietly and softly.

"A talk." Magenta looked at her.

Sarah-Anne nodded. She gave a nervous smile and put her hand purposely on her small bump.

"Ah, okay, understood." Magenta nodded at that.

Sarah-Anne smiled slightly.

LP drank her juice, but drank too much. "Miracle...?" she whispered to the older girl, turning bright pink.

"Yes?" Miracle asked quietly.

"I need to go..." LP bit her lip sheepishly.

"Oh," Miracle said quietly and nodded. "May ve pleased be excused?" she asked.

LP took Miracle's hand and went to the bathroom with her. "Thanks." she whispered to the older girl and walked inside the room to do her private business. Miracle smiled at LP before waiting outside the bathroom so LP could do her private business.

The adults kept eating and Magenta stood by with the bottle of wine for anyone else who had wanted more.

Noelle looked out to the door. "I think your humans are back, Frankie."

Frank hummed as he ate, not sure whether to go to the door or just keep eating. He chose eating. Sarah-Anne looked as if she were going to go answer the door, wanting to help. Riff started on his way to answer the door.

Frank wiped his mouth and ate more. For some reason, he felt very hungry this evening. Sarah-Anne flushed a slight pink and sat down as Riff was already making his way. She was still a little hungry but didn't want to be greedy.

Noelle saw she was probably still hungry and offered more of her food to her. "I'm not that hungry."

LP hummed as she was in there, washed her hands and came back out to see Miracle.

"Shall ve go back now?" Miracle asked.

"Sure, I'm still a little hungry." LP nodded at Miracle, seeing her as a best friend, older sister, and maybe even a mentor.

Miracle nodded and took LP back to the dining room. LP followed her and they went back to their spots. Frank smiled at LP then continued to eat. Miracle sat down after LP was sat down.

Sarah-Anne took the plate gently. "Thank you Noey..." she said softly and promised that she'd make the woman a cake sometime.

Noelle had a cheeky smile.

Frank smiled at his younger sister's kindness. "I taught you well."

Noelle scoffed a bit. "You're not my father."

"Father figure."

"Whatever..."

Sarah-Anne looked amused at the reactions between Noelle and Frank.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Just shup and eat your food."

"Why don't you MAKE me eat my food?" Noelle teased.

"MOTHER!" Frank yelled, then realized what he said. "Sorry... MAGENTA!"

Magenta was laughing at this display.

"Hello!?" Janet called from behind the locked door. She blinked as the door opened and she looked up at Riff. "Hey," she said, kind of quickly and rushed. "MOVE IT!" she ran in, nearly angered, possibly from hormones.

Riff raised an eyebrow. Brad followed after Janet.

Janet growled, then went to the dining room. "Where's the bathroom!?" she demanded.

LP pointed in the way and the human woman went for it. Miracle looked confused, what was the matter with Janet? Sarah-Anne finished what she had been given and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Probably hormones." Noelle told the young girl.

LP finished her food and fell asleep at the table. Miracle giggled slightly, also a bit sleepy herself.

"Aww..." Frank cooed at the youngest member at the table and picked her up in his arms. "Looks like someone needs to go to bed early, Miracle... After her BATH."

LP's eyes flashed open and she wriggled in her father's grip. "NOOOO! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Sarah-Anne looked slightly worried. She wondered if having a baby like the Transylvanions would cause her mood swings to be worse.

"I think you girls need a nap, you seem as though you skipped yours before dinner." Frank walked with LP in his arms to put the girls down for bed.

"But Daddy, we wanna stay up!" LP whined a protest.

Miracle followed Frank. She nodded to agree with LP but yawned.

"Well, since you're not going anywhere tomorrow, you can stay up an extra hour before bed." Frank compromised.

"Alright!" LP cheered, tiredly.

Miracle smiled, though it was sleepily.

Frank tucked in his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Night, honey bunches..." he cooed, he then patted Miracle on the head. "Night, Miracle." he then went to turn out their light and let them sleep.

Miracle smiled sleepily. "Night, Uncle Frank..." she said before falling asleep.

Frank smiled and shut the door on them to let them sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>Magenta cleared the table and sat with Sarah-Anne. "Okay, are you ready?"<p>

Riff went to let Magenta and Sarah-Anne have some girl time with Noelle.

Sarah-Anne looked a little nervous still. "Yeah..." she said, knowing that because the woman knew what she was on about she didn't need to bring the topic up in speech.

Noelle smiled, she wanted to help too.

"Vhat do you vant to know?" Magenta asked, resting her chin on her hands.

"What's it like to carry a baby?" Sarah-Anne asked, as the woman would know what it was like to carry a Transylvanian baby.

"Terrible," Magenta laughed a little. "The vorst. It's all vorth it in the end, but you go through so much Hell."

Sarah-Anne gulped and looked worried.

"You'll feel a lot of pressure inside your stomach, and nightmares are very common for a Transylvanian pregnancy, especially the first," Magenta lectured Sarah-Anne. "Vhen I vas pregnant vith Miracle, I often had nightmares ve had to give her up to an Earthling family and ve vould be punished for in-breeding."

"Oh..." Sarah-Anne replied, her voice no louder than a squeak. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. This pregnancy sounded horrible, though she would never ever get rid of a baby.

"Also, when it's time for the baby to be born, you're going to be a lot stronger than you ever have in your life," Magenta continued. "You can ask Riff Raff, vhen I vas giving birth to Miracle, I nearly broke his hand off and punctured some of his nerves."

Noelle tried to have Magenta take a break at her stories so she wouldn't alarm poor Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne weakly nodded. "Okay..." she croaked quietly. She had paled a lot and looked almost faint.

"Sorry, dear, but that's how our biology is." Magenta said in the gentlest voice she could muster.

Noelle snickered. "Magenta said 'dear'..."

Magenta glared at her. "If your mother wasn't such a pain in the bum, I'd punch your lights out!"

Sarah-Anne took a sip of her orange juice, she hadn't finished it, to gain some strength back. She got a tiny bit of colour back in her cheeks and gave a small watery giggle at their banter.

"Feel better?" Magenta looked at Sarah-Anne after giving a playful punch in the arm to Noelle.

The woman grunted and rubbed her arm, glaring at the red-headed woman. She muttered something rather foul about her in return.

Magenta glared at her. "Say it again, I dare you, covard..."

Sarah-Anne gave a tiny nod. "A little..." she murmured. She then looked nervous in case a fight broke out.

"I can't really think of anything else you'll need to know, but luckily for you, morning sickness in Transylvanian pregnancy isn't as common as it is in Earthling pregnancy." Magenta further educated.

Sarah-Anne gave another small nod. She had only been sick a few times since they had returned to Earth.

Janet gagged and came out of the bathroom. "So glad I didn't either that 'vile voman's' cooking." she pointed sharply to Magenta.

Brad saw the deathly look on Magenta's face and took Janet out of harms way.

Janet cried and clung to Brad. "Protect me, darling!" she shoved him over toward the aggressive woman.

Magenta scoffed, folding her arms and smiled evilly at Brad. "Like you could hurt me... I see pansies stronger than you..." she let her dagger like nails dance up his body and poked him in the nose.

Brad, who had toughened up a little since the 'Denton Affair', merely twitched at the nose poke. Sarah-Anne stood up and went to Noey who was in the safest place at the moment.

Magenta was surprised at his bravery and shrugged him off, getting bored. "Stupid human..." she muttered, then went back with the girls.

Janet let out a breath of relief and smiled up at Brad.

"It's okay." Noelle smiled gently at Sarah-Anne. She grew up with Magenta's anger.

Brad hugged Janet. Sarah-Anne looked at Magenta in both fear and awe. She smiled at Noelle a little though and gave the woman a hug.

Janet cooed at Brad. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier..." she whispered between tears.

"It's okay, Janet." Brad said in a gentle voice. He wiped her tears away.

"I think I just worked myself up with the twins... I'm sure they'll be settled after they're born." Janet put a hand on her stomach.

Brad hugged Janet gently. "When you're ready, we'll go home." he told her quietly.

Janet smiled fondly up at him, but was still a little exhausted and on the irritable side. Brad was hugging her gently. Janet sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Brad stroked her hair. "When you're ready we'll go home, no rush though." he said.

Janet nodded coolly. Brad kissed Janet's cheek.

"I need to sit a minute." Janet told Brad and slowly settled into a chair.

Brad watched over her protectively. Janet smiled fondly. Brad smiled a little at Janet.

"I hope my parents accept the twins." Janet smiled fondly, not too thrilled to be popping out two babies at once as her water would break, but she would be happy with their children and their plans for the future.

Brad rested his hand lightly on her stomach.

Janet giggled and was a little calmer now. "I'm sorry I almost bit your head off..."

Brad smiled a little. "It's okay, Janet, I kind of understand." he said.

"It's hard, but we can make it." Janet smiled sweetly again, she now looked like the golden haired angel Brad fell in love with in Denton High School class of 1963.

"Yes." Brad agreed.

Janet purred and nuzzled against him. "Twins... Us... I never would have imagined..."

Brad kissed Janet soundly on the lips but gently. Janet hummed and sweetly kissed him back. Brad brought his hands gently to rest on her cheek and behind her head, cradling it. Janet hummed sweetly against him. Brad pulled back only when Janet needed air, he smiled down at her. Janet lay her head against him, feeling bad about what she did with him while they were having trouble. What with the twins, the death of their beloved science tutor, and nearly having no home to call their own.

Brad held Janet gently. "I promise I'll help more." he said quietly to his wife.

Janet muffled more loving phrases and continued to cuddle with him. Brad was making sure Janet was happy too.

* * *

><p>Frank came back down to see Riff still aimlessly in the kitchen. "You busy?" he asked, nearly smirking like he was going to kidnap the handyman up into the lab to keep him away from his precious sister.<p>

Riff looked at Frank. He wasn't expecting the man but gave no reaction other than the looking. If Frank wanted to 'kidnap' him up to the lab he'd go off quickly to do a fixing job.

"Cuz I was thinking of spending some of the evening with Sarah-Anne in case she needs something." Frank added to his question, seeing how hesitant Riff seemed.

"Okay, Master..." Riff muttered.

Frank nodded once, then went in the kitchen to see the girls, smiling.

"I hope you go through vith this okay, Sarah-Anne." Magenta said to the girl.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Magenta. "Thank you." she said quietly.

"You need anything, let me know." Magenta advised. "You may be a grown voman, but tell me if you should have a bone-rattling nightmare."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "Okay." she said softly. She then smiled even more happily once Frank came in.

"I just want to know if you want or need anything, my dear." Frank told the ailing woman, cursed to harbor an alien baby.

Magenta smiled, then quickly washed up the dishes and washed her hands for a bit.

Sarah-Anne gently hugged Frank. "I don't know yet." she said softly.

"Well, I decided to have the evening off to spend with you a little, Noey can watch the girls." Frank volunteered.

"WHAT?!" Noelle hiccuped.

Sarah-Anne smiled up at him. She then looked at Noelle "They are little darlings." she said.

"I know, I just never looked after children before." Noelle bit her lip.

"Hey, you survived our little sister, you can handle Miracle and Lil." Frank told her.

Sarah-Anne smiled up at Frank again. Noelle sighed and smiled, agreeing to it. Frank smiled back. Sarah-Anne wrapped her arms around Frank again.

Noelle squirmed a bit from her brother in a committed relationship. "Ewwwieee!"

"You're an ewwie." Frank scoffed, then smiled fondly at Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne smiled slightly, she was still looking a little pale though. Frank patted her stomach, feeling the tapping again. Sarah-Anne giggled softly but slightly unsure at the tapping.

"Need anything?" Frank offered. "Pillows? Blankets? Food?"

Sarah-Anne shook her head. "Not yet." she said softly. She didn't really need anything at the moment.

"Well, I'm yours for the night." Frank told her darkly, but ecstatic.

Sarah-Anne felt her cheeks blush, and unknowingly to her, her eyes darkening in a good way. Frank sat close beside her to comfort in anyway he could and crossed his legs.

Sarah-Anne lightly played with one of Frank's curls. "So do you want to do anything in particular?" she asked softly.

Frank shrugged. "I'm open for whatever you're in the mood for..."

Sarah-Anne shrugged. She didn't know, but she didn't want to sleep just yet.

"How about I get us a movie?" Frank offered.

Sarah-Anne gave a small smile. "Okay." she said quietly.

"Any special you fancy?" Frank offered.

"Not a horror movie." Sarah-Anne said quietly. She gave a smile to Frank though.

Frank smiled back, then decided to get a nice family movie, since she was in her condition and a lot of family movies had good tender and heartwarming points to make the one feel soothed. He scattered through his video collection. Sarah-Anne watched him with a fond smile.

Frank took out a copy of The Sound of Music. "We can watch at least an hour of it..." he suggested, knowing how long the movie really was.

"Oh, Brad and I went and saw that movie on one of our dates after graduation!" Janet beamed.

Brad shrugged a little but smiled.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Sure." she said softly.

"Let me know when you'll be ready to sleep and I'll stop the movie." Frank told Sarah-Anne and popped in the video.

Sarah-Anne nodded and then curled up next to Frank. Frank wrapped a blanket around them both and waited for the movie to start. Sarah-Anne was going to try not to sleep yet, not until her mind was prepared for the nights that were going to come. Frank snuggled with her. Sarah-Anne gently moved her finger to draw patterns on Frank's arm. Frank cawed and giggled, looking back at her with an impressed smile.

Sarah-Anne giggled slightly but continued smiling lovingly. Frank lay his head on her shoulder as they cuddled deeply together throughout most of the movie. Sarah-Anne tried hard, but ended up falling asleep. After a while she started to whimper slightly. Frank was quiet, but kept cuddling with the young lady. Sarah-Anne's whimpers started to get louder and followed small sobs.

Frank winced a bit and looked down. "Oh, she must be having a nightmare..." he cooed, then tried to gently wake her up from any kind of terror she may be dreaming up.

Sarah-Anne was a little hard to wake up but when she did she backed away from Frank but then moved forwards and hugged him tightly.

Frank cooed and continued to cuddle her. "It's okay... They'll all be over soon..." he whispered a purr into her ear about the nightmares she was suffering from.

Sarah-Anne hugged Frank until she was calm enough again. Frank gently kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, shushing away her fears. Sarah-Anne soon settled down again.

"Poor thing... You're a lot stronger than you think you are..." Frank cooed quietly to the woman as she slept through her forced pregnancy nightmares.

* * *

><p>Magenta smiled, then quickly washed up the dishes and washed her hands for a bit. Riff smiled at Magenta a little.<p>

Magenta felt his smile and smiled back. "Hello..." she purred.

Riff came up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Magenta squeaked, but had an aroused smile. Riff nipped gently on Magenta's earlobe. Magenta called out and squealed.

Riff chuckled deeply. "Shall we go somewhere more private?" he asked.

"Lead the vay." Magenta cackled.

Riff pulled her towards his room, that was actually the most private place. Magenta giggled, eager to spend time with him. Magenta grinned and was feeling extra 'hot' tonight. Riff took her to his room, gently pushed her on his bed and shut the door behind them.

Magenta squealed, eager to have this time with him. It was perfect. The girls were in bed and expected to be taken care of by Noelle, Frank was with Sarah-Anne, and Magenta was alone with her strapping brother. Riff was going to enjoy the time with his sister. She was so beautiful and was a rose to him: both strong and fragile at once.

"Never thought ve'd ever have alone time." Magenta growled seductively.

"Well luckily we do..." Riff replied in a husky voice and then decided to show Magenta how much he loved her.

Magenta grinned, eager for this.


	36. Chapter 36

Cosmo and Nation had just finished dinner themselves. Cosmo went out to shut down everything as it would be dark, but he heard faint struggling. "Do you hear that?" he whispered to his sister.

Nation listened too. "Yes," she said. She stood up. "Let's go and see." she explained calmly.

Cosmo grabbed his flashlight and walked with Nation to explore this situation. He was a little nervous, but he dared to not be afraid in front of his 'baby sister'. Nation followed the sound of the struggling.

Cosmo shined his light against the rustling bushes. "Well, come on out now!" he demanded sharply.

The sound sounded like unhappy whimpering behind the bushes and they kept shaking. Nation blinked and went to check out the bushes. She carefully pushed them aside. There was Rocky shown in the bushes and he was shivering coldly and looked up at Cosmo and Nation with tears in his eyes and he looked damaged a bit.

"Oh, my... He must've run away from home or something..." Cosmo nearly muttered.

Nation looked at Rocky. She took off her Doctor's coat and wrapped it around Rocky's shoulder. "Come inside, dear..." she soothed him.

Rocky grunted and shivered as he followed them inside.

"I haven't seen anyone like this before." Cosmo looked around to see if anyone else was there and closed the doors to follow Nation and Rocky.

Nation was firm but kind as she led Rocky to where she could help check him over. Rocky grunted, a bit lost and depressed.

"Do you speak English?" Cosmo asked.

Rocky grunted, but it wasn't clear whether it was a yes or no.

Nation looked at Cosmo. "Can you go and get the first aid box?" she asked her older brother.

Cosmo nodded and went to do just that. Rocky grunted, nearly crying and was close with Nation due to her motherly instinct.

Nation placed a gentle arm around him. "Don't worry, we're friends here..." she soothed him.

Rocky murmured and lay his head on her shoulder. Cosmo came back with the first aid kit and handed it to Nation.

Nation took the first aid kit. "Can you show me where you're hurt?" she asked the man gently.

Rocky pointed to his marks where he was hurt and showed dark circles under his eyes now and had some new cuts across his arm and cheek. Cosmo stood by for any assistance.

"Oh, you poor dear." Nation cooed, very motherly. She then started to clean and patch up his wounds.

Rocky whimpered, but settled down as Nation tended to his wounds. Nation was methodical and tender, but also clinical, but it was in a good mix. Rocky winced at points, but was glad he was being taken care of.

"I think he has worse memory loss than I theorize, he can't even speak... Perhaps he has mental slowness." Cosmo diagnosed.

Nation looked at Cosmo. "I'm not sure, but we have to take good care of him." she told her brother quietly.

Cosmo nodded in agreement. Rocky was a little frightened of the McKinley doctors at first because they reminded him of Riff Raff and Magenta back at the castle, but he saw they weren't dangerous and only wanted to help him, so he felt a little safe and warm with them.

Miracle showed Rocky to a room. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here." she told him.

Rocky felt a little safe and secure with Nation.

Nation smiled. "Cosmo and I are just down the hall if you want us." she told the man.

"Ugh..." Rocky grunted, but smiled at the kind doctor woman.

Nation smiled softly. "Go to sleep, dear." she said.

Cosmo smiled as well. Rocky moaned and then yawned. He had an exhausting day so far and went to an empty room to get some sleep. Nation made sure he was tucked in safely and smiled at Cosmo.

Cosmo put in that Rocky was staying with them, but looked back at Nation. "Did he give a name?"

"No, but the poor thing was tired, we'll try again tomorrow." she told her brother.

"I'll just call him Peter for now..." Cosmo remarked and wrote down a surrogate name.

Nation nodded. "Okay." she said.

"Probably in some sort of shock." Cosmo assumed.

Nation shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly." she said.

"We'll test him in the morning." Cosmo suggested, saying this before they would go to bed together. They weren't in love like their cousins and were forced to share a bed together because of how crowded the station was and Bert didn't like to share.

Nation nodded and then headed to bed. Rocky slept the way he did before with his arms crossed and he was comfy, even if he didn't look like he was.

* * *

><p>LP shuffled in her sleep, continuing to cuddle the pillow and smiled as she hummed dreamily in her nap. Miracle was curled up under her covers and actually purring in her sleep.<p>

LP shuffled a bit and flopped her head on her pillow staring at the ceiling. "I feel needy..."

Miracle woke up. "Huh?" she asked quietly.

LP blinked and looked at the older girl. "Ah, I'm sorry Miracle, didn't mean to wake ya... I had another dream... Only, it was set where I'm a grown-up."

Miracle looked at her slightly. "Really?" she asked with a small yawn.

LP nodded. "Go back to sleep, I won't tell you if you don't want me to."

Miracle rubbed her eyes. "No, tell me..." she said.

LP scooted close and looked at Miracle. "Well... I dreamed about this boy who really liked me, and I liked him too, gross... We were grown-ups and we were married... You were at the wedding too, you were old too, but you were so pretty..."

Miracle giggled and smiled.

"You were really pretty, Miracle... Just like your Mom," LP smiled at her best friend. "The only thing I wonder if who that boy was I married...?"

"I don't know." Miracle shrugged.

"It's funny, Miracle, I have these dreams about things that happen later... I wonder if I'm that person Aunty Columbia used to see... What was it? A psycho?" LP pondered about her ability with her subconscious.

Miracle giggled. "A psychic?" she clarified.

"Yeah, that!" LP beamed.

Miracle giggled "Awesome!"

"We should ask..." LP said, smiling a bit.

Noelle knocked behind the girls' room door.

"Come in!" Miracle called out.

Noelle came in with a smile. "Oh, you're awake, I just wanted to check on you two so you don't get into trouble."

"We're no trouble at all!" LP giggled.

Miracle smiled and hugged the woman.

Noelle smiled and patted the blonde girl.

"Aunt Noey, do you know any embarrassing stories about Daddy?" LP asked, giggling.

Miracle nodded and led the woman to sit down.

"Oh, gee, where do I begin?" Noelle pondered.

LP bit her lip, anxious to hear these stories that Frank wouldn't want anyone to know, but his little sister knew of. Miracle grinned, waiting.

"Well, there was this one time when your father really liked this girl who was training to become a General, but he had an accident in front of her." Noelle prompted.

"Tell us that one, please!" LP squealed.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah!" she said.

LP cuddled with her pillow, eager to hear this story.

"Well, okay," Noelle smiled and huddled closer to the girls. "There was this girl Gemini who didn't live too far away from the castle we grew up in... Frankie used to tease and pick on her all the time, we often saw her because her father is our mother's servant who carries her parasol when she would relax by the beach. Anyway, Gemini was always picked on by Frankie, he often liked to play tricks on her and treat her like another sister. One day, Gemini was hitting puberty which we all do eventually and before she was sent on a 10 year long mission, Frankie saw how pretty she became. He wanted to kiss her, but he was so nervous and scared that he wet his pants in front of her!"

Miracle covered her mouth and giggled. LP giggled too.

"We hadn't seen her in forever, but I know Gem was happy because she finally got Frankie to crack!" Noelle finished the story, laughing herself at her brother's embarrassment.

Miracle giggled still "Vhat else?" She asked.

Noelle hummed a bit, deep in thought. "Hmm... One time he embarrassed our father by dancing on the table during an important dinner when we were both supposed to be sleeping."

"What happened?" LP asked, leaning forward.

Miracle looked happy and eager to hear.

"Well, Frankie got out of his room, he was just jealous that he wasn't the center of attention, I'm sure you both know how he can be like that," Noelle started, then happily told the story. "Well, he was in a dress that was made for me when I'd be old enough for it and he was in his diaper. He stood on the table and started to sing for the visiting people for the banquet and he ripped off his diaper and threw it at our father's face!"

Miracle burst out giggling. "That's funny." she giggled.

Noelle giggled a bit behind her hand. "I wish I brought my photo album... Growing up with Frank was certainly interesting."

"I have a button!" LP spoke up. "It can show us anything we wanna see!"

Miracle looked happy again. "Hee-hee" she giggled.

Noelle smiled a bit. "Okay, get it, but hurry before your father comes and grills me." she chuckled a little sheepishly.

LP went through her things and went to look for the button she had mentioned.

Miracle leaned against Noelle "I like you." she beamed.

Noelle smiled, looking down at the girl. "I like you too, honey... How old are you? Nine? Ten?"

LP kept looking and took out the white case filled with dolls and was almost getting to the button. She really needed to clean her box more often like she was told.

"I'm eight." Miracle smiled. She watched LP ready to offer help if the girl needed it.

"Found it!" LP took out the button and came to Noelle.

"We didn't have these when I was a child," Noelle took the button to see it had some communication in it. "Must be some new technology."

Miracle waited, smiling.

"What does it do?" Noelle asked the girls.

"We can talk to people, see stuff from anywhere, probably time too..." LP shrugged.

Noelle shrugged, then told the button to go to when Frank was a baby just as an experiment.

* * *

><p>The tiny machine did something a little different than it usually does and overcast them and they were in a hospital.<p>

LP looked around at the new room. "What are we doing here? We're not sick..."

Miracle clung to both LP and Noelle.

"This is where babies come from, sweetie, didn't your Daddy ever tell you?" Noelle asked in a hushed tone.

LP shook her head. "Someone's coming!" she cried, whispering for them to hide.

The lights came on and there came a young woman with curly blonde hair and green eyes with a slight bump in her stomach and she came in.

Miracle watched with wide eyes.

"What is it?" a voice asked the woman.

"Thought I heard something veird..." the woman replied gently. She seemed to have an accent like Magenta and Miracle.

Miracle heard the accent and looked confused.

"Well, don't dawdle, the Queen is waiting for her child!"

"Yes..." the woman nodded and held a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a bushel of black curly hair. She cooed and shushed the baby to stop any crying and went to go into a room.

"Queen?" LP whispered. They must've traveled back in time.

LP, Noelle, and Miracle looked through a glass window to see the Queen, though younger and not as chubby. She had a sparkly dress on though as opposed to a hospital gown.

"It vas a boy, your Majesty." the blonde woman told the Queen as the baby quietly cooed and she handed the baby to the royal one. "It looks like my little vun has somevun to play vith now." she smiled delicately.

Miracle saw the blonde woman, similar looks to her parents and her eyes widened. She, unknowingly to herself, was preparing to step out to see the woman. LP and Noelle were amazed to see how much the woman looked like Riff Raff, but had the build of Magenta.

The woman smiled and allowed the Queen to rest with her son. "Vhat are you going to name him, Mistress?"

The Queen pondered a moment and clutched the bundle in her arms as he seemed to reach out for her pearl necklace. "He's a little hot dog like his father... I'll name him Frankie."

Miracle was about to take a step to get a closer view of the woman.

"This might be dangerous, does she know the woman?" Noelle asked quietly to her niece.

"I don't think so." LP whispered back to her aunt.

The blonde woman wrote the baby's birth certificate and went to put it away. Miracle ignored them. She would try not be be seen but she wanted a closer look at the woman.

The curly blonde haired woman hummed the Transylvanian lullaby as she felt contractions inside her stomach. Her gentle humming soothed the baby inside her womb and the baby was now lightly kicking instead of nearly exploding in there. "Settle, settle, little vun... Ve'll be home to your big brother and daddy soon, I promise... I love you, my baby..." she cooed to her unborn child.

Miracle went to the closest hiding space she could get.

The blonde woman put away the certificate and sensed a presence she wasn't familiar with. She looked around and looked in the direction of the spot Miracle was in. "Is somevun there?" she asked, coming toward the spot slowly.

Miracle's eyes widened she backed up into the hiding spot even more.

The woman had came face to face with Miracle. She didn't seem to recognize the little girl. "Oh, hello little vun... Are you lost?" she asked quietly.

Miracle looked at the woman, in awe at how she looked like a mix of both parents. She bit her lip worried, deciding it dangerous to reveal her accent.

"You must be badly shook up... Come here, let me get you something, little vun." the woman patted her head and smiled. "You know, you're a very gorgeous little girl..." she gave a smile, then went to get the girl a cup of water.

Miracle gave a small weak smile, but followed her to get the water.

The woman got a cup of water and smiled, handing it to Miracle. "Here, dear."

Miracle offered a smile after taking the water. She tried to show her gratitude in the smile.

"Now, vhere are your parents?" the woman asked, seeing as the hospital was about to close as the Queen was being taken home by a couple of servants with her new bundle of joy.

"You're the most perfect baby, yes you are!" the Queen babbled at her baby son, who was sleeping.

Miracle bit her bottom lip and looked down.

The woman frowned. "Please don't tell me you're an orphan..." she said softly.

Miracle looked up and shook her head, though she looked nervous as it could well be that way at this time.

The woman sighed about her. "Vell, if you don't say anything, and you're not an orphan, vhat do you expect me to do?"

Miracle looked down not knowing what to do herself.

"I think you should stay vith me until ve find your parents, I need to get home myself." the woman said, taking her hand and leading her out of the hospital as two moons were in the everlasting night sky.

Miracle felt a small connection to the woman and allowed her to pull her along.

The woman took out a card and slid it against a slot and she and Miracle came into the small house. "Richard, I'm home!" she called to her husband.

Miracle looked around in awe. The woman came to her red-haired husband who also had green eyes. The two shared a hug together and the woman explained Miracle was probably lost or a run-away child. Around Miracle there were several pictures of the couple together with a baby blonde boy with icy blue eyes. Miracle looked at the pictures with wide eyes.

"She's really beautiful." Richard told his wife.

The woman nodded with a smile. "I think so too... I hope ve can find her parents soon."

Miracle touched one of the pictures lightly and carefully. Richard and his wife left to talk a bit about having Miracle stay with them. Miracle was looking at her young father in awe. Richard kept talking with his wife inside the kitchen and there came a yellow-haired boy with footy pajamas. Miracle looked at the boy. Her eyes widened briefly and then she smiled.

The boy looked a little shy at Miracle and snuffled his eye up. "Hello..." he said in a very quiet voice, he seemed very shy.

Miracle gave a small smile and waved at the boy. The boy petted his bear's head and gave a tiny wave to the slightly older girl.

Richard came to see her. "Miracle, we decided that you can stay here until we find your family, is that okay?"

Miracle bit her lip again, but nodded.

"We have a guest room." Richard told her. "Boy, what are you doing up?"

The boy looked up at his father. "Couldn't sleep... Heard you and Mumsy..." he said quietly.

Miracle gave a grateful nod.

"Well, it's late, even for the land of the night," Richard told the boy. "After I send Miracle to bed, I'll give you a story."

"Okay, Father..." the boy said quietly, then went to his bedroom. "Night, pretty girl." he told Miracle.

Miracle gave a tiny wave to the young boy. She then waited patiently as she didn't want to seem rude.

The blonde woman came to Miracle. "How about I set you to sleep, little vun?"

Miracle almost felt like a secret dreams was coming true. She nodded and gently took the woman's hand.

The woman smiled and she took Miracle into the guest room. There was a nice comfortable white guest bed that was aligned against a blank wall, but a window on the other side of the room with the moon-drenched ocean shores splashing against the side delicately. There was also a private bathroom and a mirror with some toiletries for anything the guest may need during their visit. "If you need anything, just let me or Richard know, sveetheart... Ve'll see you later." she said in a hushed tone and went to close the door for Miracle to sleep peacefully.

Miracle smiled softly and then got into the bed while looking out of the window. There was a mystical tune in the air that sounded like angels humming with some deep breathing that was beyond beautiful. Miracle listened happily and slowly started to close her eyes.

* * *

><p>"We have to get her!" LP cried, but then the button beeped and she and Noelle were sent back into the bedroom in present day.<p>

"We're back!" Noelle cried, a little nervous. "We have to tell someone what happened and get your friend back."

"But who?" LP wondered, nervous and scared about leaving Miracle behind accidentally. She ran down the hall, looking for Riff Raff, feeling he would be the right person to help her and Noelle in this situation.

Riff Raff was walking to get a couple of drinks for him and Magenta.

LP ran and skid on her heels to make herself stop right in front of the handyman. "Umm... Don't yell at me or punish me, but there's a problem..." she said nervously to him.

Riff looked at her. "What?" he asked calmly.

LP took a deep breath to explain everything. "Aunt Noey came in our room to spend some time with us and she told us some funny stories about Daddy before he was Daddy and she was a baby, we then wanted to know more and I went to get my button for Aunt Noey. We then wound up in a strange hospital and were sent back here, but Miracle is stuck in the hospital!"

Riff blinked a moment and then went to get Magenta. "Stay here." he said calmly.

LP watched him leave and tried to stay put.

* * *

><p>Magenta was looking at her gowns, deciding which to wear, but seemed very fond of the see-through one that only had dark black over the parts she didn't want anyone in public to see.<p>

Riff went to Magenta. "We have a slight problem." he said.

"I'm not letting Frank tie me up vhile he kisses me around and you sleep again." Magenta said, rather coldly.

"Not that... and what?!" He asked.

"You're better off not knowing." Magenta put her hand up to her brother.

Riff frowned slightly. "I came to say that we have a problem about Miracle." he said.

"Vhat's vrong?" Magenta was instantly worried.

Riff sighed. "She got stuck in the past when LP, Noelle and herself wanted to see baby Frank."

"She must've hit the vrong thing on her button... I told Frank he should've vaited until she was old enough to understand the simple machine," Magenta sighed. "Let's see... Vhen Frank vas a baby... I think you vere almost two..."

Riff nodded.

"Okay, then I vasn't born yet, so this must be vhen Mother vas a nurse in the hospital," Magenta tried to piece together what she knew about their parents. "Do you have a vay of getting her back yet?"

Riff shook his head. "Not yet..." he sighed.

"I hate to say this but... Maybe ve should ask Frank for help." Magenta suggested with a shrug.

"I guess." Riff sighed.

"I'm sure he has something." Magenta sighed as well.

Frank had put Sarah-Anne to bed and was quickly checking some things in his lab before he would get some sleep himself. Riff knew where the man would be so headed there. Magenta came with him.

Frank hummed with his hands on his hips and started to sing. "MAN! I feel like a woman..." he sang to himself, unaware of his domestic and handyman behind him.

Riff was both disturbed and amused.

Frank whooed for himself, then spun and gasped, nearly backing up clumsily, seeing them. Frank slowly shut his eyes. "What do you two want?" he asked, a little disturbed and angered.

"Your intelligence." Magenta said abruptly.

"Oh, has Riff Raff finally accepted I'm the smarter of us?" Frank chuckled, egotistically.

Riff scowled. "No, but Miracle is trapped in the past due to a mistake your sister and Little Precious have done..." he said quietly.

"What?" Frank stood up, a little angry.

"It vas an accident, and ve need your help before a paradox happens." Magenta said urgently. "I just hope she isn't in my fourth birthday..."

Riff nodded. "They didn't do it on purpose." he agreed.

"Well, I would hope not! I hope you two have a lot of energy because I don't know how long this could take." Frank said as he went to the transmit beam to make it travel through time instead of galaxies.

Riff nodded. Frank told Riff what he would need as tools and as the man would pass them, Frank would use them against the transmit beam. Magenta stood, a little bored. Riff passed the tools. Frank took them and used them as he was almost done. Magenta watched Riff at work, even if he wasn't doing much, but she was deeply aroused by it. She wished that Riff wouldn't be so busy right now, then she would have a lot more fun with him, but they had to save their daughter now. Riff looked calm and stressed at the same time.

"Am I in trouble?" LP asked shakily.

"No, you're not in trouble..." Magenta said calmly, then looked a bit angry. "YET!"

Frank continued to work. "Almost done..." he said quietly.

Riff nodded to Frank.

Frank wiped his forehead, then went to LP. "Okay, sweetie, you stay here with your aunt while we get Miracle back."

"Aww, can't I go with you, Daddy?" L"Please, let me come!" LP cried.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but you are to stay here in the castle." Frank said in the most apologetic voice he could give her.P sniffled.

Magenta came to Riff and gave him some water due to the hard work.

Riff took a small drink. "Thank you." he said quietly.

Magenta smiled.

Riff smile/smirked at his sister. He then looked at LP. "You'll be safer here." he told the girl.

"Take care of your Aunty, now run along." Frank ruffled up the young girl's hair and kissed her forehead.

LP sighed and went to the elevator to go down and meet Noelle. Magenta blushed a bit and watched the princess leave. Riff also watched LP leave. He then looked at Frank.

"We'll also probably need to not tell anyone who we are, it could cause a major paradox." Frank lectured like an old science teacher.

"I don't care!" Magenta screeched with tears. "I vant my baby back!"

Riff hugged Magenta gently. Magenta sniffled, cuddling against Riff.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back, we shouldn't use our real names." Frank advised.

Riff nodded. "Yes..." he agreed.

"We may also need to disguise ourselves a bit," Frank suggested. "We'll need fake names."

Magenta squinted her eyes at the prince. "You look like a Tim to me for some reason..."

Riff nodded. "You do," he agreed and then looked at his dearest sister. "You look like a Quinn." he said with his usual smile/smirk.

"Qvuinn... I almost named Miracle that," Magenta smiled deeply. "Vhat vill your name be?"

Frank took note of their new names and went to get a box with some new outfits to take before they would get Miracle and pose as a surrogate family or group of friends so they wouldn't give anyone the girl would have met a scare.

"Brien?" Riff suggested.

"It could vork." Magenta shrugged.

"Okay, pick your favorite." Frank said to the two as he had collected a pile of possible outfits to try on, being the 'fashionista' of the castle since Columbia didn't live with them anymore.

Riff let Magenta pick first. Magenta reached into the box and took out what appeared to be a dull navy blue dress like what an Earthling Kindergarten teacher would wear. It came with a pair of black flats and there was a zipper in the back of the dress. Magenta had to admit that this was atrocious, but it was better than that old farmer's wife outfit Frank would force her in. Riff nodded, he thought she looked great in anything but that was better than the farmer outfits. He chose an outfit that looked like a bodyguard's outfit.

Magenta went to change into her new outfit. She also thought maybe her makeup would reveal too much and decided to wipe it off. After she finished, the domestic looked back in the mirror and let out a struggled shriek, then realized she was looking at herself. She looked so different without her true, evilly made-up face. Riff went to change, standing up completely straight. He tied his hair back and had some sunglasses in his pocket.

Frank was still struggling with an outfit. He found a suit that he usually wore to weddings he was invited to, but still had his stockings and heels instead of the pants and dress shoes he was required to wear. This was so hard. "Can one of you help me decide what to wear!?" Frank called.

"Not it." Magenta said quickly.

Riff sent a mock glare, but was secretly annoyed at Frank. "Fine..." he said. He then had to help the man out picking an outfit.

Magenta smirked, then tried to convince herself that once they would go back in time, that her new name was Quinn. Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Her name is not Magenta Vitus, it is Quinn... Whatever her surname would happen to become. But she is Quinn, not Magenta, at least not for a while now. Frank pouted as he had the clothes scattered on the floor around him. Riff showed up and pointedout an outfit that was more modest than what Frank was used to.

Frank sighed and decided to go along with it. "Should I remove my make-up?" he asked, sadly.

"Maybe best..." Riff said.

"Okay... I'll keep my guy-liner though." Frank stated on one condition.

"Fine." Riff agreed.

Frank beamed, then went to wipe away his make-up and then put on the guy-liner perfectly.

"I feel so awkvard..." Magenta looked at how plain she seemed in her new guise.

Riff then looked at his sister and smiled "You still look pretty." he soothed.

Magenta smiled fondly at him, but was still a little disgusted with her new look. "And you are handsome."

Riff chuckled slightly. "I'm not sure about that." he said.

"So, vhat do ve tell whoever has Miracle vhen ve find her?" Magenta asked as Frank was preparing himself.

"We could say the truth but under our new guises." Riff suggested.

"So, basically that ve're her parents and ve're going to take her home?" Magenta ran it by him quickly.

Riff nodded.

Frank came out without his other make-up such as powder, mascara, lipstick and blush. "I feel naked." he murmured.

"At least you have guy-liner." Riff told Frank.

Frank rolled his eyes and let out an amused laugh.

"Is it safe to go now?" Magenta asked.

"Yes, but where should we look?" Frank asked them as they all stepped inside the transporter.

"Well, they wanted to see you as a baby..." Riff said.

"Right then," Frank entered into the keypad his birth date. "The day that Transsexual just got sexier!"

Magenta rolled her eyes. Riff snorted slightly.

"Come along." Frank told them.

Magenta took Riff's hand and they went into the transmit beam.

The machine did it stuff and zapped, sending them back to Transsexual, over 30 years ago.


	37. Chapter 37

In that time, Richard was at the table with younger Riff Raff and Miracle while the lady of the house was quickly making them breakfast, as she had to go to work as soon as she possibly could. "The Queen had her first born child today." she told her husband, knowing the kids were probably not that interested. "You're going to have somevun to play vith, hon." she told her son.

"I bet that kid's gonna be just like his mother." Richard murmured, looking through his paper.

Miracle looked at her grandfather and grandmother. She gave a small smile to the boy.

The boy smiled back. "You are so beautiful..."

Miracle gave a small smile.

The curly-haired blonde woman gave tarts to Richard, her son, and Miracle. "You know, child, you look so familiar to me now that I think about it... Do I know your mother?"

The blonde girl then looked at the woman and gave a small shrug.

"She's probably one of the Queen's new domestic's daughters." Richard suggested, not knowing how that assumption really was.

The blonde woman smiled, then felt another kick. "My, my, my... You wanna feel your baby sister kick, Ritz?" she asked the boy.

"Okay, Mumsy." the boy smiled, then put his hand on his mother's tummy.

Miracle watched with a small smile. She figured the baby was her mother, and she hid a smile as she heard her dad's real name.

* * *

><p>Riff looked around when the arrived.<p>

"So many memories..." 'Tim' praised.

'Quinn' nodded and looked around. "Riff, do you remember vhat our old house used to look like?"

'Brien' nodded. "I remember." he said.

"I just hope I don't lose it vhen ve find it." 'Quinn' sighed.

"Focus." 'Tim' warned her.

'Brien' held 'Quinn's' hand and started to lead the way back to their old home.

'Quinn' followed and looked astonished as soon as they got to their old house and cooed at it. She resisted the urge to cry in happiness and joy and looked into the window to see their parents. "Mother...Father..." she whispered.

'Brien' held her close and gently.

'Quinn' sniffled and heaved a sharp sigh. "I vant to talk to them so badly..." she murmured as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We will to get Miracle back, but you can't reveal our true selves..." Riff said.

Magenta bowed her head and slowly nodded. "Yes, brother..." she muttered. She had millions of questions she wanted to ask their long-lost parents, such as if they would accept her relationship with her brother, but she would have to hold them.

* * *

><p>"I think it's going to be a girl..." Ritz told his mother.<p>

"Vhat makes you say that, sveetie?" the woman asked brightly.

Miracle smiled again.

"I just know." Ritz shrugged. "What do you think, Miracle?" he asked his possible new friend.

Miracle came carefully over, her eyes asking if she could touch the baby bump. The blonde woman nodded, allowing it.

"Kimi..." Richard set a gaze on his wife.

"Oh, it's fine, she's our guest, Ricky..." Ritz's mother told her husband.

Miracle touched her grandmother's stomach and gently rubbed. She nodded smiling, even without talking she could sense it was definitely a girl.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Richard asked his wife.

"It's still a little too early... Vhen the time comes, ve shall have a good one for her." Kimi replied, allowing their guest to feel the baby.

"I hope it's not a girl, little girls are icky." Ritz wrinkled his nose.

Miracle let her hand move off the stomach. She smiled and then shook her head still smiling. The baby inside gently kicked after Miracle touched her.

"Ooh, I think she likes you, Miracle." Kimi giggled, then had a quick breakfast with her family.

Ritz pet the teddy bear in his hands. "I'll never give you up, Rex, I promise... Only someone very special will keep you."

Miracle smiled and then looked at the teddy bear and looked in surprise. Ritz played with the teddy and hugged it close like a little girl with a stuffed unicorn toy.

"There's nothing special like a little boy who likes his teddy, anyone who doesn't is a no good kid." Richard smiled.

"I shudder to think of anyvun vith a child like that." Kimi added.

Miracle found herself having a flashback about Eddie being like that.

'Vhen Eddie said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he was a no-good kid!' Dr. Scott had told his former students and the castle residence about his nephew, having the old teddy with him before finding out Eddie had been killed that very night, only earlier than he showed up.

* * *

><p>"Now, remember, who are we?" Frank asked the siblings before they went to knock on the door.<p>

"Brien and Quinn, you are Tim, Quinn and myself are Miracle's parents." Riff said to show he remembered.

Frank nodded. "And we are not dangerous and only want what is rightfully ours."

"Should I still use my accent?" Magenta asked, trying to see if she would have to drop her strange speaking, but since Miracle had the same accent, maybe she wouldn't have to.

Riff hoped Miracle would be able to recognize them.

"It would probably be best." Frank told Magenta, then knocked on the woodsy cottage's door.

* * *

><p>Miracle looked in the direction of the door.<p>

"I wonder who that could be?" Richard wondered.

Kimi went to get the door and saw the trio. "Hello..." she greeted, rather eerily.

"Hello, we're looking for our daughter, eight years old with blonde hair and green eyes." 'Brien' told Kimi.

"Your daughter? Vould she be named Miracle?" Kimi asked after that description.

'Quinn' resisted the urge to cry and hug Kimi very tight, being her long-lost unknown mother.

Ritz glanced at 'Brien' and 'Quinn', feeling strange toward them. "That man looks funny..."

"Ritz, don't say things like that!" Richard scolded, but not being mean toward his son.

Riff saw that his younger self found him weird. He shrugged though, but nodded to Kimi. Miracle came to see.

"And who is this?" Kimi noticed Frank with them.

'Tim' put an arm around 'Brien'. "We're really close... I live with 'Brien' and 'Quinn'."

Ritz didn't pay attention, but he noticed his toy spaceship was broken. Since his parents were busy, the boy found himself fixing it himself without anyone's help.

'Brien' forced a smile on his face "This is Tim..." he said.

Miracle looked at them trying to recognize them.

"How do you do?" 'Tim' asked posh, in a way he would lure people, he knew Miracle would recognize it.

'Quinn' glanced down at Miracle and smirked with a tiny wink.

"Vell, Miracle, is this your family?" Kimi asked the blonde girl.

After a second, Miracle smiled and nodded.

"Oh, do you mind if ve took a quick picture vith Miracle?" Kimi asked. "Just a vay of showing our hospitality."

'Quinn' had a twinkle in her eye about a photograph being taken of Miracle with her long-lost grandparents. "Not at all, ma'am."

Richard gave a shrug and went to get their family camera as Ritz was focused on his spaceship. Riff nodded, also happy about this. Miracle gave a smile. This would be awesome. Richard came and handed the camera to Miracle's parents and went to pose with the girl and Kimi.

"Sorry, I'm a shutterbug." Kimi told them with a quirky smile.

"It's no problem at all." 'Quinn' said, nearly choking back sobs and happy tears for Miracle to be able to experience this.

Miracle smiled up at Kimi and Richard. Riff took the camera and backed up a bit to fit the people in the photo. Richard put his arm around Kimi as Miracle stood in between them. Magenta was still very emotional over all of this. It was very good for Miracle and she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Frank patted her back gently. "It's okay..." he whispered tenderly.

Riff took the picture and carefully handed the camera back. Miracle smiled. And then hugged the woman.

"Thank you, my good man." Richard took the camera, smiling fondly at the man he didn't know was his son.

Magenta came to Kimi. "Miss, you must promise me something... If there is a fire in your house, vould you please save a photograph of your family vith your newborn child so people can identify who had suffered?"

Kimi didn't even seem hesitant about that question and nodded her head. "I promise, a Vitus never backs down from a promise, no matter how impossible or dangerous." she said thickly.

Riff nodded at Richard and smiled back. Miracle hugged Richard then and went over to her parents.

"Vell, it vas nice having you, Miracle, ve hope to see you and your vonderful family again very soon." Kimi said, bending to the girl's height. "Be good for them now."

Miracle nodded and gently hugged the woman again. Richard put his hand up to wave at them good-bye, then went back inside. Magenta was still getting emotional at this scene, it was too beautiful. Kimi squeezed the young girl in the hug, then told everyone to take care and went inside to her husband and son.

Magenta sniffled as the door closed and she buried her face in her hands. "She's just as beautiful as I remembered..."

Riff hugged Magenta.

"Ready to go?" Frank asked Miracle, not as emotional about Richard and Kimi as Riff Raff and Magenta were.

Miracle nodded. "Yes..." she said softly.

"Come along then." Frank told her, then lead them back to where they transported from.

Magenta looked at her parents one last time as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Goodbye Mother and Father... I'll miss you..."

Miracle took Magenta's hand. Magenta sniffled and squeezed Miracle's hand gently. She also wish she could have told their parents that they would die in five years from a terrible accident. Miracle looked happy and sad. Magenta held Riff close and started to cry as Frank sent the coordinates to send them back to the present day. Miracle hugged both her parents.

Magenta sniffled. "Thank you, dear."

"I've had it with the Vitus family!" the Queen snarled from looking to the cottage. "I want them all gone! No one pays as much attention to me since Richard Vitus became a top General! I don't care what it takes, pour gas on their house and light them on fire if you have to!" she told two of her servants as she watched the happy Richard and Kimi cuddle together while Ritz was down for a nap.

* * *

><p>The flash of bright light came back and everyone stepped out. Magenta came out and she looked to see in place of the American Gothic painting there was a picture of Kimi holding baby Magenta with Richard on her side and carrying a very young Ritz over his shoulders. Magenta gasped and pointed to it to show her brother. Frank came out and rushed to slip into something comfortable. Riff looked and gave a smile. Miracle looked at the pic. Magenta sniffled with a smile on her face and hugged her family again. Miracle looked sheepish now they were all back.<p>

"I'm glad to be back, but... I just..." Magenta told her brother, then looked back at the transmit beam anxiously.

"No." Riff warned gently.

Miracle looked confused.

"But, Mother and Father!" Magenta cried.

"We can't change the past..." Riff said softly.

Magenta looked up at him, her eyes wet with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He's right, Magenta, it could cause a major paradox," Frank told her as he was comfortable again. "Look, I know you miss Richard and Kimi, but the past is in the past and you have to let it go."

Riff looked at Frank and then back at Magenta, he stroked her cheek gently.

"It's not fair..." Magenta murmured sadly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't change the past no matter how badly you want it, just admit at least you got to spend some time with them." Frank told her, then went off to find Sarah-Anne.

Riff hugged Magenta gently. Miracle also hugged Magenta. Magenta smiled fondly at her family. She deeply missed the people who were her parents, but she at least got to see them one last time and she was sad that they couldn't tell Richard and Kimi about their untimely deaths that would eventually come. However, if they probably knew about it, this beautiful future might not have happened and that things happened for a reason. When Richard and Kimi died, Riff and Magenta were alone and only had each other which eventually led to them falling in love and having their darling little Miracle. Maybe it was better this way.

"Mommy, I'm sorry I vandered off from LP and Noelle..." the girl said softly.

"It's okay, honey, you didn't know... Did you see anything special?" Magenta asked pleasantly.

"I saw baby Frank and I saw daddy vhen he vas younger and You kicked Gramma vhen I touched her stomach." Miracle said softly.

"You felt my first kick...?" Magenta's voice nearly cracked about that.

"Vun of them..." the girl said, it seemed to her she did.

Magenta beamed brightly. Not only did Miracle get to meet her grandparents, but also experience a thing such as that. Miracle smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sarah-Anne was tossing and turning while whimpering. LP was sitting in a chair by Sarah-Anne's bed and waited until the nightmare was over so she could talk it over with the poor woman. Sarah-Anne woke up with a small shriek and looked around.<p>

"Shh, shh, it's okay..." LP soothed Sarah-Anne in a way that Miracle would. "You must've had a bad dream, Miss Sarah-Anne..."

Sarah-Anne looked at LP. She nodded slightly after calming down.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" LP asked gently.

Sarah-Anne knew it wasn't right for someone her age to hear it. "No, Bella, but thank you." she said softly, smiling weakly at the girl.

"Should I get Daddy for you?" LP offered.

Sarah-Anne gave a tiny smile. "I'll wait for him to come here." she said, stroking the girl's hair briefly.

LP smiled and waited with her for until then. Sarah-Anne smiled gently at the girl.

LP smiled back and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetie." Frank pinched her cheek gently, then came to Sarah-Anne. "Hi, sugar loaf."

Sarah-Anne gave a weak smile. "Hi," she said and gently hugged him but held an arm out for LP to join them too.

LP squealed and joined in the hug with them.

"How are you holding up?" Frank asked, smiling.

"Just about." Sarah-Anne said quietly, but hugged both.

Frank looked at his daughter, then down at Sarah-Anne. "Would you like some alone time?"

LP got on her feet if they would like some privacy, she was eager to see Miracle again anyway.

Sarah-Anne smiled and pecked LP on the cheek. She nodded to Frank but didn't let him go.

Frank gestured for LP to leave so they would have some time together. "Any bad dreams?"

LP ran off to go looking for Miracle.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, luckily LP was here to soothe me until you came, your daughter is absolutely the dearest girl..." she said softly.

"It's hard to raise her sometimes in these conditions, I was going to leave her with my mother at first because this seemed too dangerous for a child to be around during one of my affairs." Frank said gently.

Sarah-Anne smiled "I'll help if you like..." she said softly.

"I would like that... Being a single parent is harder than it seems, my dear." Frank purred.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. "Then I'll help." she told him.

Frank smiled back. Sarah-Anne squeezed Frank a little tighter in the hug and then let him go still smiling, though weakly.

"What did you dream about?" Frank asked in a hushed tone.

"It was the guards chasing me and you called me to you but I couldn't catch you..." she said softly.

"Oh, dear... It's all over now, I promise you that you're safe with me now." Frank cooed, then started to give her warm kisses to comfort her from the frighteningly cold nightmares she would suffer from for a while now.

Sarah-Anne kissed him back, just as warmly but more softly.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Frank held her very close.

"It wasn't your fault, Mio Caro." the human told Frank gently.

"I should've known my mother would rebel against you..." Frank cooed.

"No one could've known." Sarah-Anne said.

Frank patted her back gently and cooed. Sarah-Anne looked up at Frank. She gave a soft smile. She really did love this man.

"Would you like some cocoa? It's getting very cold this time of year... I believe you earth people are getting ready for 'holly days'." Frank offered as it was nearly December now.

Sarah-Anne giggled at Frank's way of saying it. "Yes, the holidays will be coming up soon." she agreed.

"Maybe we could celebrate with you if you'd like." Frank offered to make the girl feel more like at a real home.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "That would be nice." she told him.

"Which do you celebrate?" Frank asked.

Sarah-Anne shrugged, "I never really had any proper celebrations." she said.

"No?" Frank frowned. He thought that every single person on earth had a festive celebration of any of the December holidays as a child throughout most of their lives.

Sarah-Anne winced at the coolness of his tone, was he mad at her?

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, dear, I'm not mad, just willing to experience in an adventure for a better life for you." Frank said to her to assure her he wasn't angry.

* * *

><p>"Miracle, you're home!" LP beamed and ran toward the girl.<p>

Miracle grinned and ran to LP hugging her.

"Are you okay?" LP asked, whispering softly in the hug.

Miracle nodded. "I got to spend the night at my gramma's, but I'm sorry for vorrying you." she whispered back.

"You got to see your gramma?" LP sounded a little confused over that.

"My parents' mom and grampa too." Miracle clarified.

"Oh..." LP said softly, but beamed. "Cool!"

Miracle giggled. "Yeah!"

"I bet the mother is so pretty and the daddy's eyes sparkle!" LP beamed about Miracle's grandparents she never knew anything about.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah..." she said happily and softly.

"Did you see little Magenta?" LP wondered.

Miracle grinned still "I saw my mom in Gramma's stomach and got to feel her kick." she said happily

"That must be so cool!" LP smiled at that.

Miracle nodded. "It vas." she told her best friend.

"Think you'll go back?" LP asked, curiously.

Miracle shook her head. "Could be dangerous." she explained.

"Dangerous...?" LP nearly whimpered in fear.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah, in case something happens to change the future." she explained.

"Oh..." LP bit her lip. "Too bad... At least you got to meet 'em."

Miracle nodded.

LP smiled a bit. "I guess time travel is dangerous, I guess we'll just have to remember things the way they are and try not to disrupt the past."

Miracle nodded again.

"Let's go to our room, I wanna play dollies." LP chirped.

Miracle followed LP, smiling. LP went to their room first, opened the door and went to get their dolls out to play. Miracle giggled. LP put a sock on the doorknob, a method she heard from Columbia to assure to not disturb them and shut the door as she went to sit with Miracle and play with the dollies. What they didn't know was that as they left, the transmit beam was still open and someone came out of it.


	38. Chapter 38

November was ending in the Frankenstein Place and December was approaching. LP went outside for a moment to do a quick mail check. Not a lot of people noticed it, but there was a mailbox near where Magenta's dogs were in the castle.

Due to being a normal resident of the castle, the dogs knew her and wouldn't harm her when she would visit. As LP was outside, she noticed that it seemed to be colder outside than it was before. She held herself as she looked up to the sky and saw a white substance coming down that was not water, so it couldn't have been rain.

LP then panicked as more white stuff fell from the sky and she ran inside, screaming. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" she cried out, running inside in sheer terror. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! ALIENS FROM OTHER PLANETS AND GALAXIES ARE AFTER US!"

"Little Precious, what is the meaning of this?" Frank came out, wearing a fluffy dragon robe, his face covered in white cream, and his hair in pink curlers.

"OH, NO, THEY'VE GOTTEN DADDY!" LP cried, seeing white stuff on her father's face and continued to scream.

Frank held her and put his hand to her mouth, shushing her. "Sweetie, please, Sarah-Anne is trying to sleep... Now, what is the problem? Start over."

LP got out of his grip and panted a bit. " I-It's the end of the world, Daddy... There's white stuff falling from the sky."

"White stuff falling from the sky?" Frank raised an eyebrow, then went to the doors and opened them to see the white stuff and started to panic like his daughter, both sharing alarmed screams.

Sarah-Anne had woken up and wore a warm robe given to her by Frank which was very black and shiny. "Frank? Little Precious? What's wrong?"

"Sarah-Anne, wake up Riff Raff, Magenta, Noelle, and Miracle, and report to the basement," Frank told her urgently. "We're being under attack."

"What!?" Sarah-Anne sounded alarmed. "Who's attacking us?"

"The little white men falling from the sky!" LP gestured frantically to the door.

Sarah-Anne looked at them, and also realized it was the twelfth month of the year. Frank grabbed her arm and held her back. "No, Sarah-Anne, I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself like this!"

"Frank, let me go, I think I know what's going on," Sarah-Anne laughed, gently removing his hand from her arm and went to the door and opened it to see the white stuff still falling. "You two," she laughed, a bit, not trying to be mean, but couldn't help but laugh at their over reactions of the reason and weather she knew all too well. "We're not under attack... This is snow!"

"Snow?" Frank and LP exchanged glances.

"Yes, snow," Sarah-Anne then remembered that they were aliens from a different planet and galaxy that probably never heard of such a thing. "Snow is frozen rain. It usually falls around the winter season, such as the months of December, January, February, and normally ends in March, and then it'll be spring."

"Is it deathly?" LP gulped.

"No, Bella," the Italian human shook her head. "It's lots of fun. You and Miracle would love it, probably. A lot of children do. Just make sure before you go outside you're dressed very warm, it'll be colder for a while."

"Like Transsexual when it's time for bed." LP nodded, she sounded familiar with cold surroundings now.

"Yes, now, why don't you get Miracle and you two can play in the snow?" Sarah-Anne suggested.

"Yeah!" LP beamed, then went to her room she shared with Miracle to wake up the slightly older girl.

Sarah-Anne smiled, then looked to Frank, standing on her tip toes a bit, kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?" Frank asked with a blushing smile.

"Just for being you," Sarah-Anne smirked, then rubbed her stomach as she felt kicks a bit. "Ooh... Feisty little one..."

"You're very brave to be going through with this." Frank said to her, then took her hand to squeeze it.

"I really don't mind... I guess being a mother won't be too bad for me..." Sarah-Anne shuffled.

"When it gets very bad, I'll get Miracle to spend some extra time with you, I hear she's good at soothing babies." Frank lifted their knuckles and kissed hers.

"I would appreciate it... Also thank you for letting Magenta tell me about Transylvanian pregnancy."

"Of course, my dear..."

* * *

><p>Janet turned a bit and sat up in her guest bed, yawning and rubbing her eye. "You alright, Brad?" she looked over to her high school sweetheart.<p>

"Oh, I'm fine..." Brad muttered a little. "But..."

"But what?"

Brad sat up in the bed with a silly smirk on his face. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..."

Janet giggled, smiling sweetly. "Everywhere you go..."

Brad and Janet started to sing the lovely carol together, starting to fall back in love with each other. They remembered the winter times they spent together. Caroling together in the neighborhood, being Secret Santa's in school, baking gingerbread cookies with Janet's mother, Emily... It was truly the better days of them together. Brad took off his robe and allowed Janet to wear it to keep warm. Janet smiled at him, then felt another spasm in her stomach.

"Kicking?" Brad asked.

"I think they miss Miracle..." Janet shrugged.

* * *

><p>Miracle was walking with LP down the hall, linking arms together, now dressed in heavier sweaters, jackets, pants, and hats on. They also had gloves on.<p>

"This snow sounds rather interesting." Miracle smiled.

LP nodded.

"Oh, Miracle, could you come in here for a moment?" Janet peeked her head out the door.

Miracle heard Janet and went towards the sandy-haired woman. "Yes?"

"The babies are acting up... Could you please relax them so I can enjoy my morning?" Janet asked, trying not to sound desperate for the girl.

Miracle was not hesitant and put her hand on the woman's stomach, whispering some soothing words to the twin fetuses. No one knew how she could do it or why, but she was very good with the unborn children. Miracle would make an excellent midwife if LP were to get pregnant since they were very close friends. Janet felt normal again.

"Oh, thank you, Miracle..." Janet was relieved.

Miracle smiled, then went outside to play with LP. The girls rushed outside, happily screaming and saw the lovely snow. Noelle even got excited, she ran out to play with the girls, exciting them.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Noey..." Frank chuckled about his younger sister joining in on the fun with the girls.<p>

"Now we can really have happy holidays," Sarah-Anne smiled up at Frank as they watched from inside. "Your sister is here, we're all together... We should get Magenta to make some gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate."

Frank looked down at her, still feeling odd by Earth customs he wasn't really listening to Columbia and Eddie mention before Eddie's death and Columbia's new life as Laura Ansalong. "What are these gingered bread treats?"

"Gingerbread cookies," Sarah-Anne corrected. "They are these lovely cookies in the shape of a little man and, well... You just have to taste one."

"Very well," Frank nodded. "Magenta!"

"Yes, Master?" the fiery redhead was right behind him, which made him startled and cry out.

Frank turned to her sharply. "I want you to make gingerbread cookies and hot chocolates."

Magenta looked confused. "How do I make the chocolate hot vithout making it sticky and disgusting?"

"Here, let me help." Sarah-Anne offered, understanding the confusion.

Magenta looked to her and shrugged, following her to the kitchen.

"And where is Riff Raff?" Frank was aggravated he had not seen the handyman at all today, not even at breakfast as he stormed off to search for him.

LP was lying on the ground and had waved her arms around.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Noelle asked in amusement.

"Making a snow angel!" LP called as she did what she said she was doing. "I saw a cartoon where these kids did it in this white stuff called snow!"

"Awesome, let me try!" Miracle called, then copied LP's movements in the snow.

"Adorable!" Noelle smiled at the girls, going between them and copied them as well.

"I am gonna be Heaven's best angel ever!" LP giggled.

"Oh, yeah?" Miracle challenged, then tackled LP, but laughed.

"I like this month better than the last one!"

"Yeah!"

This was the most fun the girls ever had, even more fun than hanging out with their Uncle Eddie, more fun than playing pranks around the castle, and more fun than doing all sorts of things girls their ages wouldn't normally do in a normal life. They were really going to miss Eddie and Columbia, but this was actually being more fun they had any other time of their lives on the third planet from the sun.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne was with Magenta in the kitchen, explaining to her how to make gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate. After the cooking and preparing drinks, Sarah-Anne decided to tell the adults about December and the upcoming holidays, still no sign of Riff Raff though. Noelle had come inside to hear this too.<p>

"So, this Christmas holiday, a big fat man in a red suit comes down chimneys and delivers presents, but doesn't ask for anything in return?" Frank sounded amazed.

"Well, yes, a lot of children believe in him," Sarah-Anne shrugged with a nod. "No one can say if he's real or not though, but they say if you believe in him, his reindeer can fly."

"Flying reindeer?" Magenta sounded dubious.

"Apparently this castle can fly." Noelle smirked to her, which got her a scowl in return.

"Now, now, no need for fighting on the holidays," Sarah-Anne lightly scolded the two women. "It's all about the spirit of giving."

"Still an interesting holiday idea, how long until it starts?" Frank asked.

"On the 24th, everyone gets ready for it and at night, Santa Claus comes and gives presents, and the next morning, the children open their gifts." Sarah-Anne finished with a smile.

"Wow, twenty-four more days." Noelle made it sound too soon.

"Yep," Sarah-Anne smiled, then heard the timer go off and got the gingerbread cookies for Magenta. "I hope you all like it. Also a lot of families get together which is why it's good Noelle is staying with us."

"I'm not inviting my mother." Frank added.

"Sounds fair to us." Magenta muttered.

Sarah-Anne smiled, thinking of having their families over since she never really had any family except her guardian, but overtime, the others in the castle grew to be like her family. She then had an idea. "Oh, Magenta, why don't you invite your cousins over? I'm sure they'd love to celebrate with us!"

"No doubt that Cosmo and Nation vill already know vhat Christmas is," Magenta smirked, lightening up a bit. "Even though Cosmo's a little thick in the head."

Sarah-Anne chuckled a bit, then opened the window to call for the girls. "Kids, hot chocolate and cookie time!"

"Alright!" LP and Miracle ran inside after having such a wonderful winter day so far. They were glad to have fun outside, but even better that they were now inside all warm and snuggly. They really loved the cookies and the way the chocolate tasted, intrigued that it could also be served in cups.

Sarah-Anne smiled at them fondly. Maybe having Christmas in the castle wouldn't be too bad, plus she was the happiest she had ever been. She felt her appetite for meat catch on as her stomach was harassing her to get to eating.

* * *

><p>"You think they'll let us decorate?" Janet asked as she walked down the hallway with Brad.<p>

"I'm sure it'll be okay since they got Sarah-Anne here," Brad shrugged. "It won't be like when you come with me to see my mother and brother or when I come to see you and your parents, but maybe this could be good for us to try new things."

"This castle does strange things though... I could've sworn that Frank came to my room and took advantage of me..."

"He couldn't have," Sarah-Anne turned to Janet as she said that. "He was with me all night after his guests left last month."

"That's strange..." Janet pouted a bit.

"Did she still probably do it with Rocky?" Brad wondered now.

"I don't think so... Janet, how long have you been pregnant?" Sarah-Anne asked.

Janet sighed, putting her hand to her face, looking in a daze. "I don't know anymore... Miracle says the twins say that Brad is their father though. I guess we'll just find out in August or so."

"You wanna spend Christmas with us when the time comes?" Sarah-Anne offered.

Brad and Janet looked at each other. How could they face Harry and Emily like this? How could they face Steve and Mrs. Majors? Their predicament raised more questions than they asked themselves after they were asked to leave with Dr. Scott.

"We'll think about it." Brad finally said, looking back at the woman.

"Right." Janet then suddenly nodded in firm agreement.

"If it's not okay with Frank, you two can stay as long as you need to." Sarah-Anne invited.

"That's mighty swell of ya." Brad said, rather sounding like a doofus.

"I'm a swell gal." Sarah-Anne smirked.

"You really are... Something about you seems familiar, I just can't place where I've seen you before... Are you sure you haven't gone to Denton High School?" Janet was still puzzled.

"I'm positive, Janet, I'm sure we haven't met except for last month after you left your friends' wedding." Sarah-Anne assured her.

Janet nodded with a smile, then pulled a mysterious face that made her brown eyes nearly pierced Sarah-Anne's soul. "How did you know we were at our friends' wedding?"

Sarah-Anne paled a bit. "Well, umm..."

Noelle saw this and took the girl away. "Excuse me, but I need some help."

Brad and Janet watched the girls leave and eyed each other strangely. Magenta was dusting around the castle and moved some things so they could decorate for Christmas. This may take a while. Plus, they need to know what many people do on the holiday to make this a good Christmas for the Earthlings. LP and Miracle wished their Aunty Columbia was there, it would be a whole lot easier and more exciting since she was like a kid herself. But they had a lot of work to do now. Where should they start?


	39. Chapter 39

Sarah-Anne looked at Noelle. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm going to be in so much trouble." she whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay, cheesecake..." Noelle attempted at the nicknames again, remembering what her brother would call LP at times other than 'baby girl'. "It just slipped out, I say stupid stuff all the time."

Sarah-Anne hugged the woman, still worried.

"What exactly happened?" Noelle now wanted to know what happened for the friends' of Brad and Janet's at their wedding and how she knew about it.

Sarah-Anne explained what had happened on that day.

Noelle gripped on every word, some of it sounded bizarre and sounded like it would be an odd movie if someone were to film it. "Wow... Are you okay, bacon slice?"

Sarah-Anne thought of bacon and kind of drooled. She then wiped it away quickly. "Mm." she hummed.

Noelle giggled a bit. "I guess we better get you some meat." she then patted Sarah-Anne's alien/human baby bump.

Noelle could feel the baby kick. Sarah-Anne winced, but smiled slightly.

"Come on, I think Frankie has a pork chop in the fridge." Noelle went to the kitchen with her.

Sarah-Anne followed. Noelle looked in the fridge, looking for the meat for Sarah-Anne. Sarah-Anne hummed and went searching herself in cupboards.

"I'll probably never have children... I'm so plain and homely..." Noelle sighed. "I never thought anyone could say this without sounding like a lunatic, but I envy my brother for pulling off stilettos and necklaces."

Sarah-Anne looked at her. "You're gonna be the best Aunty Noey ever." she smiled softly.

"So, it's Frank's?" Noelle asked, blushing a bit at the Noey bit, but didn't take offense to it.

Sarah-Anne looked at her and shook her head. "No..." she said softly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Do you still want it...?" Noelle said softly back.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I'm keeping the baby, and Frank said he'll help look after it." she smiled.

"This is very brave of you... I remember when Mother was pregnant with our sister..." Noelle sighed with a sad smile. "She said she'd eat me if I got in the way..."

Sarah-Anne hugged her. "I'll need your help too." she smiled.

"Oh, I'll try the best I can do, I know nothing about having children, but apparently it's easy if my brother can do it." Noelle teased, smiling in the hug, very thrilled to have a real friend.

"I heard that!" Frank called, walking around outside. "Riff Raff Vitus, where are you?"

Sarah-Anne growled. There was nothing useful for her in the cupboards right then.

* * *

><p>Noelle found a big heavy ham on a plate and placed it in front of the human girl. "This might do for now, we'll give the bone to Magenta's dogs."<p>

Sarah-Anne looked at the ham looking ready to attack it. She hummed to think of how to do it. Noelle went to get a fork for Sarah-Anne unaware that she might plain devour it due to the alien baby inside her.

Sarah-Anne shrugged, putting her hair up and plainly started to devour it. Noelle smiled as she found a fork and walked over to see Sarah-Anne was already helping herself. Sarah-Anne couldn't help how she was eating. Noelle wasn't horrified, just surprised that a poor human girl was going through this and it must have been scary for her, but she handled it braver than anyone thought she would. Sarah-Anne steadily eating it down.


	40. Chapter 40

Miracle was looking through the baubles for her favorite one. LP felt a bit embarrassed for believing the world was going to end because of the snow falling.

"Don't vorry, I vould've been the same." Miracle said. She was in the big box so much, only her legs could be seen over the edge.

"Sarah-Anne says we get presents, but it's not our birthdays." LP went to join her.

Miracle hummed as she looked.

"What are we looking for?" LP asked as she nearly did whatever did what Miracle did.

"My favorite decoration..." Miracle informed.

"Oh, okay!" LP understood and tried to help Miracle find the decoration.

"Girls?" Brad walked around. "Oh, girls!"

Miracle, shocked by Brad's sudden calling, yelped and lost her balance, flipping into the box.

"Oh, my stars!" Brad called out, then went to the box to see the girls inside it. "Are you two okay?"

Miracle came out after a minute. "I have it!" She exclaimed. In her hand, she held a delicate looking angel. It was blonde with green eyes.

LP came out, smiling at the angel. "I think this goes at the top of the tree."

"That's right," Brad came over, smiling, the girls were just so cute together. "In my house though, we had a star, but she's a very pretty angel, I see."

Miracle giggled, smiling.

Brad put his hands on Miracle's waist. "Okay, you're both going to get rocketed out, are you ready?"

Miracle didn't know what this was. Her emerald eyes widened. "I'm gonna be a rocket?" She asked.

"Sorta... Just watch, I'm sure you'll love it." Brad said, gripping her, but trying not to harm her.

Miracle waited, excited a little.

"Three... Two... One! Blast-off!" Brad gripped her a bit tighter and lifted her up in the air, mimicking rocket sounds.

LP giggled, it looked like fun. Miracle squealed before giggling like crazy.

Brad laughed and set the girl on the floor on her feet, then looked to LP. "Your turn."

"Not too rough now." LP said as she allowed him to 'rocket' her.

Miracle watched, giggling. Brad promised not to be too rough and 'rocketed' LP now and smiled as she had as much fun as Miracle did. Miracle giggled.

"My mom's guy friends used to do that to me and my brother all the time," Brad smiled down at the girls. "I thought you two would like it too."

"That was awesome, Brad!" LP danced, feeling very approving with the man now.

Miracle gave him a hug. LP also gave Brad a hug.

Brad smiled down at them. "Sounds like you two will be having your first Christmas, it's a wonderful holiday for families and children."

Miracle smiled happily.

"What else do you do on Christmas?" LP asked the human man.

"Oh, lots of things." Brad told them, sounding like Bing Crosby for his holiday specials as he walked with them to share his memories and times having the holiday growing up in Denton.

"Tell us more~" Miracle said.

Brad found a chair by the castle fireplace and decided to sit in and tell the girls what he knew and remembered. "I hope you girls have been good this year."

"We're always good!" LP chirped, then lowered her voice. "Mostly..."

Miracle smiled. "Yes." she agreed.

"I'm sure Santa Claus will give you lots of presents." Brad smiled to them.

"Sandy Claws?" LP tilted her head.

Miracle looked intrigued too.

"Santa Claus," Brad corrected with a chuckle. "He's this man who lives in the North Pole and often travels in a sleigh with flying reindeer to bring toys to all the little boys and girls to the world."

"Wow..." LP was amazed.

"Surely it must take more than vun night." Miracle gasped.

"Oh, no, he can do it all in one night, and we help him by leaving him milk and cookies." Brad insisted, he was an adult now so didn't really believe in Santa Claus, but thought it would be good to bring up to children who didn't know him.

"Impossible..." LP whispered.

Miracle grinned happily.

"Nothing's impossible if you believe." Brad told the younger girl.

"Has anyone ever actually seen this Sandy Claus?" LP asked.

Brad shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not... Many children like my younger brother tried to stay up to see him, but often fell asleep before he'd come."

"Brad, could you come in here a moment?" Janet called.

"Excuse me." Brad stood up, going to his still fiancée.

LP watched him go and turned to Miracle. "We should see Sandy Claus for ourselves to see if he's real..." she whispered, plotting something with her 'colleague'.

Miracle grinned to LP and nodded.

"How far do you think the North Pole is from Denton?" LP stood next to her.

"Uh... I dunno." Miracle said.

LP hummed, then went to the library which was often where she and Miracle would be educated by Riff Raff and Magenta whenever they weren't working with Frank for the day.

There should be a book with some kind of information on the jolly old elf that the Earthlings worshiped every nearing to the end of the month of December. Miracle followed LP. LP looked through the geography books to find the North Pole and perhaps a way to get there. Miracle looked too.

LP took a big book, nearly stumbling around, then put it to their learning table. She cracked it open and smirked. "Let's see here... I'm pretty sure the North Pole is this way." she pointed up, being told that north was always upward.

Miracle nodded. "I'll look at a road map." she said.

LP nodded, then looked through the book she had, burying her face into it. Miracle found a load of road maps and started to look through them. LP kept flipping through the pages and got to the arctic pages, feeling inspired. If it was cold here around Christmas time, it had to have been there too perhaps. Miracle found a useful one and came over.

LP looked over. "Didja find it?"

Miracle showed her the map.

"Ooh..." LP looked with intrigue. "We should find him for Brad, Janet, and Sarah-Anne!"

Miracle nodded. "Yes." she grinned.

"How would we get there?" LP wondered. "I think Sandy Claws has reindeer only for him."

Miracle gave a thought. "How about the transporter?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah!" LP playfully hit herself on the head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Miracle smiled. "That's vhy you have me~" she giggled.

LP giggled too. "Should we go now then?"

Miracle nodded. "We need warmer clothes though." she said.

"Let's go to my part of the closet, Daddy got me so much clothes, but I only got one body..." LP flopped in her chair over dramatically in a way that could match her father's.

Miracle giggled. "Come on, then." she said.

LP went with her to their bedroom, opened the closet door and stepped inside with her which was like a whole other room with several clothes. Miracle looked around happily, it was magical to walk into this closet.

"How cold do you think it would be?" LP asked as she came to the sweater coat section of the closet.

Sarah-Anne hugged her still.

"Very..." Miracle stated.

"Here's two sweaters." LP took a midnight blue sweater for herself and gave Miracle another one in crimson red.

Miracle smiled softly at her friend.

LP then found sweat pants, hats, scarves, gloves, and boots. "Should we bring any food with us?"

"Enough for a few days." Miracle nodded.

"So more than two sandwiches." LP stated.

Miracle nodded again. LP took their clothes and put them on their beds. Miracle made sure there were things they needed too.

"Water, milk, or Daddy's liquor?" LP asked about their drinks, sounding serious, even with the last one.

"Maybe vater..." Miracle said.

LP giggled. "I was just kiddin' about Daddy's liquor, but okay!"

Miracle giggled.

"Make some sandwiches, probably take a bag of chips..." LP organized in her mind what they would do on their long travel.

"Plenty of water." Miracle said, as she fetched a couple of thermal blankets.

"I think there's bottles of water in the fridge we could take instead of cups like by the water machine in the ballroom." LP suggested.

Miracle nodded.

* * *

><p>Riff Raff looked over at Frank. He had been working on a present on for the girls. He covered it back up and went to see Frank.<p>

Frank looked around, finally seeing his handyman. "Ah, there you are... Where have you been?"

"I was working on a surprise, Master..." he drawled.

"Well, we were almost under attack when you were nowhere to be found, but Sarah-Anne settled us." Frank smiled a little dreamily as he said the woman's name unknowingly like a school boy with a sweetheart crush.

Riff Raff inwardly smirked. "I see..." he drawled.

Frank blinked, then looked to Riff again. "Those Earth people are going to be staying with us, for some odd reason, they can't go to their own homes."

"Maybe they cannot face their family in Janet's condition..." he said.

"Perhaps," Frank shrugged. "I hear Janet Weiss is having twins... How unusual..." he still found it odd that humans were capable of having more than one child at a time and only thought it was his species able to do so.

Riff Raff nodded. "It is possible though, Master." he said.

"How do you know so much about humans? I'm the expert!" Frank glanced at him.

"Our cousins are doctors, Master." Riff said simply.

"They're not _real _doctors..." Frank rolled his eyes, then smirked a bit. "Though I wouldn't mind if Nation operated on me..."

"Oh, really, Master? How would Miss Sarah-Anne react to that?" He asked, testing for a reaction, though not obviously doing so.

Frank blinked, a little nervous now. "Not too kindly I guess..." he shuffled his foot in the floor, regretting for thinking about Nation like that and was obviously infatuated with Sarah-Anne.

Riff smirked, though not visible.

"And there's the baby..." Frank shrugged, then turned to his former best friend. " Riffy... Do we have some sort of genetic make-up kit or something that can alter one's DNA to look like another one's DNA?"

Riff hid disgust at the nickname. He thought a moment then nodded. "Yes, actually, we do." he said.

"I think that since Sarah-Anne and are rather close, maybe it would be good for her if the baby had both our DNA if the baby is one of those monster guards back home on Mommy's castle." Frank suggested, a little eagerly.

Riff gave a nod thinking. "She would need to come up to the lab, and we'd need some DNA from you both." he said.

"Right," Frank nodded. "I'll talk to her about it later before she gets violent mood swings... When Magenta was pregnant with your daughter, she punched and kicked me every day... Damn woman hormones..."

"Yes... hormones..." Riff drawled.

"When would be a good time to get Sarah-Anne?" Frank then asked.

"As soon as you'd like, Master." Riff said.

"Maybe I'll talk to her about it during lunch." Frank compromised.

Riff nodded. "That will give me the time to set everything up, Master." he said.

"Good enough." Frank agreed, patting Riff's shoulder, then went away from him.

Riff blinked once, then went inside to change and set up.

* * *

><p>"So, umm... Would you like to be friends...?" Noelle asked sheepishly, rubbing her arm.<p>

Sarah-Anne smiled, having almost finished "Yes." she smiled.

"It's okay if you don't want to..." Noelle smiled apologetically.

Sarah-Anne looked at her. "I want to be friends." she smiled.

Noelle smiled. "Sorry if I seemed hesitant back there... I had fake friends growing up, they tried to get me to run away from home, make me a bad girl... Magenta was like a friend to me after she and Randy lost their parents, but I think she just did the best she could since she was a year older than me, but she did tell me that when I got older enough, I'd be boy crazy." she laughed a little in memory of spending some time with the domestic.

Sarah-Anne finished quickly then looked for something to wipe her mouth.

Noelle handed a cloth often used for cleaning. "Better?"

Sarah-Anne shrugged at the cloth, using it. She then smiled. "Oh, yes." she said.

"I'll never be a mother... No one wants a homely thing like me... Mother said..." Noelle shut her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

Sarah-Anne hugged the woman. "Any man... or woman..." she started, adding the woman bit as a precaution. "Would be lucky to have you, Noey..." she then finished, soothingly.

"Oh, I don't know..." Noelle blushed a little as Sarah-Anne hugged her, then bit her lip. "Can I tell you a secret that I never told anyone, not even Frankie knows?"

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Of course." she smiled softly.

Noelle blushed a bit, biting her lip and looked around to make sure no one was listening, but looked back to Sarah-Anne. "I had a big girl crush once..." she whispered, then turned even redder.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "That's nothing to be ashamed of..." she smiled.

Noelle bit her lip. "In fact, it's someone you and I both know..." she looked away sheepishly as Magenta walked by, seeing the party.

"Am I missing something?" Magenta folded her arms, looking a bit impatient, but not angry with either woman, just annoyed about the extra chores she was given.

Sarah-Anne looked, then smiled. "No, Magenta... But, is there anything we can do to help you out?" she asked gently.

Noelle had her mouth 'sewn' shut around the domestic.

"No, no, it's fine, I can get it..." Magenta said softly.

"B-but I w-want to..." Sarah-Anne sniffled, tearing up. She had been fine a moment before.

Magenta saw the girl crying. "Hey... Hey... Please don't cry... Frank vill think I hurt you... I vould never hurt anyvun innocent."

"Yeah, right." Noelle murmured.

Sarah-Anne wiped her eyes sniffling. "I-i was fine a m-moment a-ago." she sniffled.

"Probably mood swings," Magenta coaxed. "Mine were very bad... Vould you like to take a nap until lunch?"

"I want to help... no one will let me anymore..." Sarah-Anne whimpered.

"Oh... Vell, if you really vant to, you can help me." Magenta told her with a sweet smile that could terrify anyone since she was almost always angry.

Sarah-Anne wiped her eyes but then smiled. "Thank you!" She gasped, latching onto the taller woman.

Magenta's eyes widened from the hug. "Erm... You're velcome..."

Noelle licked her teeth, then wondered if she should help too.

Sarah-Anne smiled happily. "So what can we do?" She asked.

"I'll get the broom and mop, I'll get right back to you if you promise to stay right here until I come back." Magenta replied.

Sarah-Anne jokingly froze, as though she wouldn't move from where she now was. Magenta rolled her eyes slightly and went off. Noelle coughed a bit, clearing her throat as her faced turned bright red.

Sarah-Anne looked at her smiling. "We're getting to help her." she smiled.

"Yeah..." Noelle smiled, sweating a little and giggled.

Sarah-Anne hugged the woman soothingly.

Noelle played with a strand of her hair, but then smiled plainly to Sarah-Anne. "You like cleaning?"

"Yeah, I like helping with many things." she said.

"I wish I liked to clean... That way my childhood wouldn't have been so bad..." Noelle said, thinking many of the negative than the positive, being very pessimistic.

Sarah-Anne hugged her still.

Magenta came back with a mop, broom, and dustpan. "Alright, who vants vhat?"

Sarah-Anne took the broom gently. She smiled.

Magenta nodded, keeping the dustpan and handed Noelle the mop. "I usually mop up the lab."

Sarah-Anne looked at the broom, smiling a little. Magenta took them to the kitchen to mop and sweep there first. Noelle and Sarah-Anne did their chores and Magenta watched them, keeping the dustpan and mop bucket in case either girl would want them. Sarah-Anne hummed as she worked. She giggled a little as the baby felt like it was dancing in her stomach.

Magenta smiled and sighed a bit. She remembered during chores Columbia would normally sing a tune off-key while they would clean up together to get the job done quicker. It was a very grating experience, and she never thought she would miss it, until now.

Sarah-Anne continued to work. Noelle kept cleaning on the floor and blushed as she looked up accidentally and was able to see up Magenta's dress, then quickly continued to clean to avoid the gaze. Magenta kept looking up, not seeming to notice. Sarah-Anne hummed still, soon finishing.

Magenta smiled as the girls finished and put her hands on her hips. " Vonderful job, girls! If only you vere both here vhen Rocky vas born."

Noelle was still confused about who Rocky was since she wasn't here when he was around.

"I was..." Sarah-Anne said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Vell, that's true," Magenta giggled to Sarah-Anne. "I vonder how Rocky is doing these days..."

Noelle got the stuff together and stood up, nervously. Sarah-Anne giggled. She rubbed her stomach lightly.

"How's the baby?" Noelle asked with a smile, seeing what Sarah-Anne was doing.

"It's fine, just had fun dancing." she said, amused.

Noelle giggled a little. "Maybe he or she's practicing the Time Warp."

LP went off to get about four water bottles from the fridge, greeting the women. "Miss Sarah-Anne, Magenta, Aunty Noey..."

"Little vun." Magenta greeted, wondering what the girl was up to.

Sarah-Anne giggled. She then came over and hugged LP. Miracle was packing their backpacks.

"What are you and Miracle doing?" Noelle asked, smiling.

"We're going to the North Pole," LP smiled, hugging Sarah-Anne back. "We're gonna meet Sandy Claus and we need water."

Magenta wondered how they planned to do that, but Sarah-Anne thought it was a make-believe game. Brad or Janet must have told her and Miracle about the man who lives far away and delivers toys for good children.

"Oh, okay, just remember his reindeer likes carrots." Sarah-Anne said, amused.

"Of course, the reindeer, it would be rude to meet them without food!" LP realized, then dug into the vegetable drawer, taking out a bundle of the orange food. "I hope they remember to share."

Sarah-Anne smiled, amused.

"This 'Sandy' Claus, he doesn't eat children, does he?" Noelle looked to Sarah-Anne nervously as her niece continued to collect some things for the trip the adults believed to be fictitious, but was very true.

"No, he doesn't, not even naughty children." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Still that name, 'Santa Claws'." Noelle smiled sheepishly.

LP smiled as she gathered the food. "So long, everyone!" she called, then went to pack the food with Miracle.

"Happy trails...?" Magenta smiled, waving them off.

Sarah-Anne giggled.

"Children..." Magenta sighed, shaking her head.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Magenta, why don't you make us some lunch?" Noelle asked as it had been a while since everyone last ate.

Magenta looked at her. "Vhy me? You think because I clean up, cook for, and do everything for your father I'm going to do vhat you say!?"

"Please don't fight... I'll make lunch." Sarah-Anne said.

Noelle looked to her. "If you want to."

"I have no problem vith it." Magenta agreed.

Sarah-Anne quickly started to look what they could have for lunch. Magenta looked with her. Sarah-Anne hummed, singing about pizza.

"Pete Zah?" Noelle stated. "Who's he?"

Magenta cackled a little.

"Pizza," Frank came in, correcting his younger sister to check on things. "It's this interesting food that children love."

Sarah-Anne, forgetting the plan just for the moment, came over to Frank her arms wide.

Frank returned with his arms out wide as he came to her, hugging her close. "Oh, you're so warm today..."

"You're chilly, you've been outside... but I'll warm you up." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"I was looking for my handyman." Frank chuckled, his blush seemed to light up as Sarah-Anne hugged him, perhaps he was actually blushing.

Sarah-Anne held him in her warm embrace.

Frank smiled, then looked up in slight disgust as he saw something green above his head. "Great, there's moss growing inside the house." he grabbed it and tossed it into the trash. "You Earth people have strange nature customs."

Sarah-Anne looked up, then blanched. She headed for the nearest bathroom. Frank right away let her go, sensing she may have needed the bathroom sometime soon since she hadn't earlier.

"She must really hate hugs..." Noelle muttered.

"That's not it, she's having pregnancy sickness." Magenta scoffed.

Sarah-Anne rushed into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Brad luckily had just left the restroom as Sarah-Anne needed it to quaff around it. Magenta decided to get the ingredients for pizza that she knew of prepared to get lunch ready a bit quicker. Sarah-Anne was glad her hair was up. Magenta decided to call the local TV Station and contact her cousins as it was said Christmas was often spent together. She put the phone to her ear and wiggled the cord in her finger as it rung and she waited for either Cosmo or Nation to answer.


	41. Chapter 41

Miracle grinned.

Janet walked down the hall and passed Miracle and LP's room to see Miracle packing and smiled. "Oh, what are you up to, sweetie?"

"Going to the North Pole..." Miracle smiled.

"Oh, how cute," Janet chuckled, thinking this was a game and decided to play along a bit. "Make sure you're back in time for dinner..." she rested her hand on her bump.

"Ve'll try," Miracle smiled and came over. "Be good for your mommy, please." she told them gently.

Janet smiled as Miracle tended to the unborn twins and they were actually pretty gentle, but even if they hadn't met her, they were going to miss their 'big sister' Miracle. Miracle smiled up at Janet.

LP came in the room and helped Miracle pack the food up. "I got carrots for the reindeer."

"Oh, how wonderful." Janet smiled at the girls about their little 'adventure'.

"Ve'll be back as soon as ve can." Miracle told the woman.

"Yes, Miracle, I understand," Janet nodded. "Now bundle up when you go to the North Pole, you'll catch cold."

Miracle nodded. As Janet was not as dangerous, she changed into her outfit.

"Do you girls plan on eating lunch before you go?" Janet giggled.

LP looked to Miracle, a little unsure. Miracle shrugged.

"It would be good to keep up your energy before you go." Janet mused with a friendly smile.

"She's right, who knows when we'll be back?" LP stated to Miracle.

Miracle nodded. "Ve'll have lunch then." she smiled.

"Agreed." LP nodded.

Janet laughed a little. "Okay, sounds good. I'm sure you'll still meet Santa by the time you finish eating."

Miracle smiled.

"I can't believe we're going to this Northern Pole." LP sounded excited.

Miracle giggled. "It vill be so exciting."

"Do you think he knows us?" LP had to wonder that now.

Miracle shrugged. "He might do." she said.

"I hope he's as nice as Braddy says he is." LP bit her lip, smiling.

Miracle smiled. "Yeah~" she purred.

"Maybe he'll share those cookies with us." LP giggled about a grown-up eating milk and cookies.

"I hope so." Miracle beamed.

LP nodded. "After lunch, we go and find this Sandy Claus."

Miracle nodded. "Yeah." she agreed.

"Anything else we need?" LP was sure they had everything.

Miracle shook her head. "I even packed toilet tissue." she smiled.

"Okay, I guess we're all set... Maybe also some Coca Cola," LP said, which gave her an odd glance. "I saw on TV that penguins and polar bears love Coca Cola."

Miracle shrugged, shaking her head a little. LP shrugged, then zipped up their large bag and they were ready to travel to the North Pole. Miracle nodded. LP sprawled onto the bag to zip it all the way with Miracle's help. Miracle zipped it up, then dusted her hands off.

"Done and done!" LP beamed.

Miracle nodded. LP grabbed the bag and put it under her side of the room for now to get for later.

* * *

><p>Nation answered. "Hello, Dr. Nation McKinley, here, how may I help?" She asked.<p>

"Nat, it's me." Magenta answered with a cheeky smile. Nation was always her favorite cousin.

"I know no 'me'." Nation teased.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "You know, Magenta Vitus... The vun vith curly red hair... Vears a maid uniform now to serve Prince Frank..." she then sharply exhaled. "Tiger..."

"Oh, hello, Tiger~" Nation chuckled.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Gonna kill Cosmo for coming up vith that..."

"Well, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, are you or Cosmo familiar vith the Earth holiday they call Christmas?" Magenta prompted.

"Yes, why dear?" Nation asked.

"Vell, Frank decided ve should celebrate for Brad, Janet, and Sarah-Anne's sake," Magenta explained. "Vould you and Cosmo like to come over as our family guests?"

"That would be lovely." Nation said, sounding happy.

"You're our closest family around here, plus I'm sure Miracle and LP vould love to meet Cosmo again." Magenta smiled.

Nation chuckled. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

Magenta squealed about being told a secret. "Okay, I'll try very hard not to tell anyvun for you."

"I think Cosmo is starting the feelings of love for our little blonde... but it isn't fully there yet." she said.

"Any spark?" Magenta had a coy look on her face.

"I think there was." Nation said. She then checked quickly with Cosmo.

Cosmo was arranging files for Rocky, not being able to really find anything on him and then ran into his sister. He blushed a bit as she had asked if there was a spark between him and Miracle during his visit. "Well... Now that you mention it..." he muttered, a bit embarrassed, which seemed to answer the question for him.

"Yes." Nation said, when she was back on the phone.

"Hooray, Cosmo," Magenta mumbled, but giggled. "I still vant you two to come over, I understand how busy you are, but I really miss hanging out with you guys."

Nation giggled. "We'll be there." she said.

"Sounds good, vhen should ve expect you?" Magenta sounded excited to see her favorite cousin again.

"When do you want us?" Nation asked.

Magenta hummed. "Vhen's a good day before the twenty-fifth?"

"We could come over in a couple of days?" Nation suggested.

"That should be fine." Magenta settled on it, marking it on the calendar.

Nation giggled.

"You owe me big time," Magenta smirked. "Curly Buns."

"Shut it before I get someone to tame you, Tiger." Nation retorted playfully.

Magenta playfully growled back. Nation snorted. Magenta cackled.

"I better hang up before you curse me~" Nation teased.

"I'll save it for later." Magenta darkly chuckled, but not meaning to be scary toward Nation, just her typical way of having fun.

Nation laughed. "Bye-Bye, now." she said.

"Bye, Nation, talk to you later." Magenta smiled and gleefully hung up, sighing cheerfully. She just loved spending time with Nation.

Nation chuckled, shaking her head.


	42. Chapter 42

Cosmo thought maybe Rocky needed a friendly hand and had Laura go and see him. Laura went off to do as Cosmo said.

Rocky was in his room, looking a little miserable and scared, but snuggled into his bed as it was now colder.

Laura went into his room, after knocking. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

Rocky groaned a little, trying to speak with her, but couldn't talk to her. He had recognized her, but barely knew her. He just remembered that if this was the girl he thought she was, he was only 'okay' in her opinion.

Laura came over and sat on the bed looking at him. She checked his temperature. Rocky sniffled a bit, but sat still like a good boy.

Laura smiled. "No fever... My, my, you're a handsome fellow, aren't you?" she said, then asked rhetorically.

Rocky grinned and laughed a little nervously to Laura. Laura then blushed, looking away as she gave a nervous cough.

Rocky still looked at her. "G-G-Girl pretty..." he uttered out.

Laura looked at him, blushing. Rocky continued to smile at her, then put his hand on her stomach and felt slight kicks which seemed to make him jump back. Laura looked at him. Rocky reached to touch her stomach again, then flinched his hand back, a little nervous and unknown about the bundle inside her belly.

Laura blushed. "The baby just kicked." she said.

Rocky tilted his head. There was a baby inside there? Laura giggled and took his hand again. Rocky flinched, but then calmed down as soon as Laura took his hand, being very friendly. She was one of the nicer ones to him.

Laura stroked his hand gently. "You want to feel the baby kick again?" She asked.

Rocky blinked, but then looked cautious, his eyes bared worried-ness that the baby may harm him from the inside.

"The baby won't harm you." Laura smiled.

Rocky blinked, then drew out his hand shakily and placed his hand back on her stomach where he previously felt the fetus kick. Laura watched his face as the baby kicked gently.

Rocky blinked, then laughed at the kick this time. "T-T-Tickles..."

Laura giggled. Rocky chuckled, still a bit nervous.

Laura smiled. "It's okay..." she said.

Rocky was settled down and felt very special around Laura. He felt like he didn't need to fear the kindness of strangers only to be lashed with consequences anymore. He almost felt as though he were falling in love with the woman. He seemed to have turned red when she was giggling and smiling at him.

"Are you blushing?" Laura gently teased.

Rocky looked to her, turning a bit redder and looked down, he groaned a bit, sounding like a child admitting something he didn't want to, seeming to confirm he was blushing. Laura smiled and kissed his cheeks. Rocky now blushed a bunch and was very warm now, he felt his artificial heart race, when Laura broke the kiss, he gushed and clapped his hands together like a highly amused infant.

Laura blushed, giggling. Cosmo peeked at the two, seeing the bonding going well, then took some notes on his clipboard. Rocky seemed to be shy as a school boy around Laura. She was very pretty and so affectionate.

"Do you need a drink, sweetheart?" Laura asked him.

Rocky nodded. He looked like a lost puppy around her and was seeming to get dependent more on her than that Nation woman. Laura fetched him a glass of water.

"How's it going?" Cosmo asked Laura before letting her go back to the patient.

"It's going okay... He's a right, sweetheart." she smiled.

"Have you gotten his name yet?" Cosmo queried.

"Not yet, I'm going to ask him though." she smiled.

Cosmo nodded. "Alright, alright." he then gestured for her to go back to work.

Laura headed inside. Rocky stared at the floor, then looked right back up as Laura came in with his water. Laura smiled, and handed him the drink. Rocky shakily reached for the cup, took it the best he could and shook it still as he managed to get a drink he had probably longed for. Laura carefully helped him. Rocky tried his best to mentally think with Laura's teachings, but it was a bit difficult, he had half a brain now however.

Laura smiled. "What is your name?" She asked softly.

Rocky looked to her, he had known his name and wanted to say it, but struggled with saying it. "R-R-R-R-R-..."

Laura smiled encouragingly.

"R-R-R-Rcky..." the muscleman managed to utter out, but it was ambiguous whether he said it with an I or an O.

"Ricky?" Laura asked.

"Rcky..." Rocky repeated his name, still a bit unclear.

"Rocky? Ricky?" she asked gently.

Rocky nodded.

Laura smiled "Rocky?" She asked, going to say each name once.

"Ugh!" Rocky nodded with a small smile.

Laura smiled. "That's a good name." she smiled.

Rocky smiled sheepishly. He seemed to like the other name she had called him better however.

Laura smiled. "You like Ricky better?" She asked.

Rocky had to admit that Ricky seemed to be better than the name he was given, despite living a former life and dying with that name, only to be reborn again. Laura smiled. She patted his shoulder gently. 'Ricky' now felt a lot better and looked up at Laura, looking like a lost puppy again, but smiled deeply to her, getting lost into her beautiful lipid eyes that were like clear, spring green forests and were shining in her face. He had thought they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Laura was getting lost in his eyes. They were gorgeous.

Ricky smiled deeply, then looked down to Laura's belly and looked back at her. "B-B-B-Baby h-have Daddy?" he managed to utter out, still having problems with speaking.

Laura shook her head. "Baby's daddy is not around... I don't know where he is." she said.

Ricky took her hand and gently squeezed it. " R-R-Rcky will be D-Daddy?" he offered to her.

Laura looked surprised.

"I-I-If Pretty Girl w-w-wants...?" Ricky still had the offer on the table.

Laura squealed a little and impulsively kissed him. Ricky was no stranger than the kissing, let out his arms and held her, patting her back. Laura pulled away nervously after a few seconds. Ricky clamped his hand over his mouth. Had he gone too far?

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to force a kiss on you." Laura gasped.

Ricky showed he wasn't offended, but he smiled and stroked her cheek with his finger. Laura smiled up at him. Ricky felt like he really loved Laura and she seemed to like him back. Laura stroked his cheek.

Cosmo deeply cleared his throat to signal Laura to cut to the chase and come back to him to file 'Ricky's' reports.

Laura looked up at Ricky. "I'll be back later, I promise." she whispered.

Ricky smiled at her, taking her hand one last time, gently squeezing it, he looked like he was going to miss her, but they were both staying at the station which meant they would be together again very soon. Laura went off up to Cosmo.

"What did you find out?" Cosmo asked her, smiling, and had his pen ready.

"His name is Ricky... Ricky Reisthaus." she said softly, giving him a made up last name.

Cosmo nodded, writing that down and buying the obviously false surname. "Does he have any relatives?"

"None that he seems to remember... though he wants to be baby's daddy." she said.

Cosmo looked interested in that detail. "Well, I guess your little girl is going to grow up with a father after all." he said, smiling and wanting to surprise her about her new baby's gender to also lighten the mood even better.

"A girl?!" Laura squealed.

Cosmo nodded, ignoring the sudden break in his ear drum. "Yes... A girl."

Laura giggled sweetly.

Cosmo smiled at Laura, then looked back at the paper. "Do you think Mr. Reisthause will need any treatments?"

Laura looked at him. "Maybe something to help him learn how to speak properly." she smiled.

"I believe Nation or I may have something for that," Cosmo made a mental note of that. "And... Is there anything else for our new guest?"

Laura looked. "Some clothes are needed." she said.

"Alright, thank you, Nurse Ansalong." Cosmo sounded grateful for her services.

Laura smiled.

"Why don't you help yourself to some of my leftover macaroni and cheese?" Cosmo offered to her as a reward.

Laura hugged him, in a friendly way. Cosmo blinked, then gently patted her on the back. Yes, he liked the girl, but not in that way and her hugs were always more of a squeeze. Laura was overly excited.


	43. Chapter 43

Sarah-Anne came back into the kitchen, drying her hands. Janet sat in the guest room with the door open and did a little knitting, she couldn't really talk to anyone around here besides Brad since Betty and Ralph were probably long gone and had no idea where they could be.

They got married last month, but did they still live in the same house? Did they remember Brad and Janet? She should call them, she felt friend-sick... Sarah-Anne's breath smelled fresh though, she had brushed her teeth ad everything. Janet heard the sink go off and poked her head out, but saw it was Sarah-Anne in the close by bathroom. Sarah-Anne saw Janet and looked nervous, but smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Janet smiled sheepishly. "I-I just kinda been thinking about some friends... That... I haven't seen in forever..."

"It's okay." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"I really miss them..." Janet sighed. "I have no idea where they could be now... Betty was always like the sister I never had."

Sarah-Anne hugged Janet.

Janet felt accepted and lowered her head, smiling. "The girl twin is going to be named Sara by the way..."

"Sara is a pretty name." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Yeah, I've always liked it..." Janet said, smiling back.

"I don't know what I'll name mine." Sarah-Anne said softly.

Janet shrugged. "Can Frankie tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't think so..." Sarah-Anne said.

Janet hummed. "Well, give it time..."

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Do you want to help me make pizza?" She asked.

"What kind?" Janet sounded delighted and put her hands together.

"Not decided yet... if I make the normal cheese base, then we could add our own toppings." Sarah-Anne said happily.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Janet's brown eyes lit up.

Sarah-Anne linked arms with Janet, taking her to the kitchen. Janet smiled, going with her. Sarah-Anne hummed.

Janet went with Sarah-Anne to the kitchen and saw the food laid out to make the pizza. "Oh, how convenient."

"Thank you, Magenta!" Sarah-Anne shouted to the woman, as she wasn't in the room.

"I guess she's not so bad." Janet smiled.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Let's get it started then." Janet washed her hands.

Sarah-Anne washed her own hands and started to make the dough.

"Remember, for pizza, we 'need/knead' dough." Janet badly joked, laughing at herself.

Sarah-Anne laughed, amused.

"You make pizza before?" Janet asked.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Si." she said.

Janet smiled. "Well, this'll be nice to try."

Sarah-Anne giggled. "Si, you will enjoy it." she said.

"I know I will, I always loved to eat the baked goods my mother and I would make together." Janet approved.

Sarah-Anne smiled happily, showing Janet what to do. Janet followed along, showing she wasn't dense as some people thought she was. She was also glad Sarah-Anne was there for her, her friends were long gone, her parents threw her out due to becoming pregnant before marriage, and Brad seemed to had been acting a bit different, but she was glad they had ceased their arguments. Sarah-Anne smiled, Janet was doing great.

"Are you sure we haven't met except for that night..." Janet looked to Sarah-Anne as she put her previously clean fingers into the sticky and soft texture of the dough to be turned into crust eventually. "I swear, something about you just rings a bell..."

Sarah-Anne nodded "I'm sure." she said softly.

Janet shrugged, then continued to roll and mold the dough as she was told. Sarah-Anne had the first Pizza base done.

Janet quickly washed her hands and dried them, along with other bits of her body due to the fluffy dough fog sprinkling over her like she were a human pastry. "No matter, I hope we can become friends too... I'm sorry if I was mean before in any way, I think I was just under Bridezilla stress when Bradley proposed to me... My mom says it happens to some women."

Sarah-Anne hugged Janet. "Don't worry about it..." she smiled.

"My mother always liked Ralph better than Brad," Janet sighed. "When we got into this mess last month, I kinda started to blame Brad, we took Dr. Scott home, then Brad dropped me off, and we had both changed... I know it's not healthy and I promise not to do it during my pregnancy, but I started to drink a lot with some smoking... I just became a ghost of my former self. I was very unhappy with myself a while, I wasn't sure where else to go and somehow stumbled around here and remembered it, then I came in for the night. I was scared on the inside, but I was kind of mean to that man and woman when they forced me on the couch, but their daughter was kind to me."

"Magenta, Riff Raff and Miracle? They're all nice, even sour face," she smiled. She knew the ones who knew her knew that she'd only call Riff that in jest.

"Oh, his name is actually Riff Raff?" Janet asked. She had thought Frank called him that because he saw the handyman as nothing. After all, who would name their child riffraff?

"That's the name everyone goes by, even his family." Sarah-Anne said, starting to chop and prepare toppings.

"Hm... I wonder why?" Janet thought out loud as she dried her hands, but it was none of her business. "Oh, well... His girlfriend seems interesting..."

"Magenta is lovely... they are so close... I kind of wish I could be that close with Frankie." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"Maybe hopefully someday," Janet smiled half-way. "I think he likes you likes you if you know what I mean."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "I don't know... I mean I know he loves me, but would he be in Love love with me..." she said.

"Well, Frankie's a bit of a playboy..." Noelle tried to phrase this in a way it wouldn't hurt Sarah-Anne's feelings. "But, he seems to be in love with you from what I see."

Sarah-Anne blushed, smiling a little.

"Trust me, I know when Frankie likes someone," Noelle smirked. "Gemini Xerxes..."

Sarah-Anne looked at Noelle, blinking.

"Hm?" Noelle caught her glance.

"Who is Gemini Xerxes?" Sarah-Anne asked softly.

Noelle giggled. "An old suitor for Frankie... She was originally this girl on the west side of Transsexual. She was the youngest child with nine older brothers, she usually got herself into trouble around Frankie, he often messed with her and teased her, kind of like when I'd be alone with him and our father or the servants would look after him. Frank kinda rebelled when he was told he was to be marrying her..." She wondered if she should continue for the Earth girl's sake.

Sarah-Anne blinked and went to wash her hands.

"Oh, sorry..." Noelle was worried that Sarah-Anne might've felt like Frank didn't like her anymore.

"Have we met?" Janet had now noticed Noelle after she had went to the spice rack.

Sarah-Anne was calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. She found her old feelings of inadequacy rearing up again.

"I'm so sorry... I should go now..." Noelle quickly vanished.

Janet blinked, then half-way shut her eyes. "Strange child..."

Sarah-Anne was staring into the sink and gripped her hair lightly.

"Sarah-Anne...?" Janet sounded very worried about the poor woman now.

"What if I'm not good enough..." Sarah-Anne first asked.

Janet gently stroked the girl's hair to be soothing like she would whenever Betty Monroe would be upset. "Have you ever thought about asking him?"

Sarah-Anne looked up at Janet. "I-I can't... He doesn't like when I'm down on myself..." she whimpered.

"What if someone asks for you?" Janet cooed.

Sarah-Anne looked nervous. "I can't ask someone to do that..." she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I wish I could help..." Janet continued to soothe. "I'm sure he likes you, why else would he volunteer to become your baby's foster-father?"

Sarah-Anne sniffed and looked up at her.

"Why, I think he does like you if he wants to keep your baby, and I thought Frank was your husband when I first came here, I even asked those people in the elevator with me and Brad." Janet assured with a smile.

Sarah-Anne smiled a little then. "Thanks, Janet..." she said softly.

"You're most welcome, honey." Janet smiled peacefully back. She had hoped she made another friend to keep her sane around this place, but maybe staying here would be better than her parents if they had thrown her out due to her pregnancy with the twins.

Sarah-Anne released from the hug. She then checked the time.

Janet smiled. "Hmm?"

"A little while to pizza... what shall we do?" Sarah-Anne asked.

Janet shrugged. "Anything else you wanna talk about? I-I'm afraid my life isn't too interesting to talk about."

"I'm not sure." Sarah-Anne giggled.

Janet shrugged. "Well, I love this story... How Brad and I met..."

Sarah-Anne looked interested.

"It's a long story," Janet said, making sure she would have enough time to narrate with the pizza in the oven.

"We should share the story after lunch..." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Okay..." Janet blushed, remembering her times with Brad. "I just hope my children appreciate hearing it too..."

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"When you're a child, you think your parents telling you their love story on their anniversary is boring, but it's actually so special and sentimental..." Janet smiled back. "My mother worked in the same grocery story her mother did and one day, my father came when she had a solo shift. I believe it was love at first sight."

Sarah-Anne sighed dreamily.

"I know Betty did with Ralph, he's been head over heels for her since she first came to our science class, that's where we all came together." Janet sounded like she did at Betty and Ralph's wedding, she was so happy for her friend and thought it seemed so simple to get married and live happily ever after.

"Very, very sweet." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Do you love Frank?" Janet asked, smirking a little.

Sarah-Anne gave a nod, blushing.

"I'm sure he loves you if he let you meet the family too," Janet smiled, then instantly frowned. "Oh, sorry about that..."

Sarah-Anne flinched and hunched in on herself.

"I'm sure he loves you, dear..." Janet continued to soothe, using a higher pitch in her voice that could match one of Heaven's angels. "I can't see why he wouldn't... You are very beautiful, you're good with his daughter, and he seems to highly admire a big deal about you."

Sarah-Anne blushed.

"Want me to talk to him?" Janet offered.

Sarah-Anne bit her lip, should she accept? Janet felt a shift in her stomach. Noelle poked her head back in, she was also going to offer to speak with Frank, after all, he was her brother and Janet didn't really know him that well. Sarah-Anne looked at Noelle and then went up to her to hug her too.

Noelle smiled in the hug, patting her back. "Oh, sweetie... If you want, I could talk to my brother for you... I told him everything when we were growing up."

"You are all so kind..." Sarah-Anne said, crying, but happy tears this time.

Noelle thought she was sad, but Janet then assured her it was happy crying. They all shared a group hug together, becoming like 'The Three Amigas' now. Noelle earned friends, Janet made a couple of new friends, mainly Sarah-Anne, but things were going to be okay now. Sarah-Anne had to break it up to sort out the pizzas. Noelle stepped aside.

Janet helped Sarah-Anne and called the best she could to the others. "Lunch is ready!"

Sarah-Anne giggled.

* * *

><p>Miracle came with LP.<p>

LP followed after Miracle and sniffed a very familiar smell which confused her a bit as she stopped a moment in the bathroom to wash up with Miracle. "It can't be Uncle Eddie or Al's pizza..." she said slowly and softly.

Frank hummed as he was going with Magenta to get some food. Magenta let out a fake gasp and shoved Frank down, laughing and continued to walk.

"HEY!" Frank snapped at her.

Miracle saw Frank and giggled a little. Sarah-Anne set the table up.

"You okay, Daddy?" LP giggled, helping her father stand up.

"Daddy will be fine, sweetie." Frank chuckled sheepishly once he was back on his feet.

Janet cut the pizza, trying to resist the urge to gobble it right up as she stared at the stringy, gooey cheese. Miracle gave him a hug. Sarah-Anne put the bowls of toppings down. Frank smiled at the girls, then walked with them and smirked as he saw Sarah-Anne setting the table.

LP sat in her usual spot next to Miracle as soon as Magenta found a spot to sit to. Miracle sat happily. Sarah-Anne wasn't paying attention, wanting everything to be perfect, that included the setting.

"Remember where we're going after this." LP whispered to Miracle.

Miracle nodded. Sarah-Anne glanced to see Frank and blushed. Frank smirked, waving at her and rested his hand under his cheek.

"Should we tell our parents?" LP bit her lip.

"You told my mom and Miss Sarah-Anne didn't you?" Miracle asked.

Sarah-Anne smiled, blushing.

"Uh-huh." LP nodded.

Miracle smiled. "Then it vill be fine." she replied.

LP nodded. "Yeah..."

Miracle smiled.

Magenta punched Frank's arm.

"Will you stop that!?" Frank glared at her.

"Muscle spasm." Magenta smirked innocently.

Riff Raff put a hand on Magenta's shoulder. Magenta's eyes widened, then she looked up to see her favorite, most handsome brother. Riff sent a gentle warning look. He didn't want her to risk any punishment.

Sarah-Anne came by them. She handed Frank a napkin, just because she could. Frank smiled, then waited for the food of pizza which luckily hadn't been handled by a certain greasy ex-delivery boy. Brad came in as well to join the 'family'. Janet and Noelle came to serve. Sarah-Anne gave Frank's cheek a quick kiss.

"I missed you..." Magenta whispered dreamily.

LP licked her lips, excited about this food, it looked very great. Frank chuckled, blushing a bit from the kiss.

Noelle pulled a face. "Frankie has a crush on a human!" she quietly sang to herself.

Miracle smiled happily. Riff smirked a little. Sarah-Anne sat down in her seat.

"This is a make your own pizza kit," Janet said as she showed the toppings. "Feel free to help yourselves."

Frank rolled his eyes at his sister, but showed interest in what Janet had to say. Magenta giggled, then went back to her attention on the food. Miracle looked at all the yummy toppings. Riff looked. Sarah-Anne picked up a slice of the bacon and ate it.

Noelle giggled, remembering how Sarah-Anne seemed to had wanted bacon most of all. Magenta wasn't too crazy about the pizza, never understanding the big deal about it, but she had a plain cheese one.


	44. Chapter 44

"Anyone want a story?" Janet asked.

"No." Magenta whipped her head to the human quickly.

Brad looked to his fiancée.

"I want a story..." Sarah-Anne mumbled.

Miracle was more interested in going to find sandy claws.

"It's a cute story..." Janet looked to Brad with a sweet smile.

Brad blushed a bit. "Uhh... Janet... I don't know..."

"Aw, come on!" Noelle called, interested. "Let's hear about this..."

Magenta rolled her eyes. Sarah-Anne looked pleadingly at both the red-head and the guy. Miracle ate her pizza. Riff squeezed Magenta's shoulder.

Magenta squeaked, biting her lip. "Oh, okay!" she said, seeming to be higher pitched.

LP kept eating, this pizza would great so far.

"Go ahead, Miss Weiss." Frank allowed her.

Janet smiled as she sat down. "It started a long time ago... In Denton High School..."

Sarah-Anne gnawed on some more bacon. Miracle listened. Riff smirked a little again.

"_It was a new semester in my junior year of high school,_" Janet narrated her love story. "_I was just on my way there and everything seemed normal. I was really nervous since math and science weren't my specialty and I could never really find anyone to help me out with it. I walked into the classroom where Dr. Scott was arranging the students who were already in there and he told me to sit with a certain boy. So, I did and I looked to my left and met my new classmate..._"

Sarah-Anne looked intrigued. Miracle chewed even more quietly. Brad put some olives and pepperoni on his pizza, eating it and smiled in deep approval.

"_I decided to speak with him..._" Janet continued. "_I was very nervous, but I had been pretty social before. We talked, gave our names, and said he was there and that his best friend Ralph was in class too, but he must've been sick that day since Ralph Hapschatt's name was never called for attendance. During note taking for the periodic table for elements, Brad stuttered a little and said I was the prettiest girl he had ever seen..."_

Magenta picked at her pizza, hearing the story. God, this was boring. Won't that girl ever shut up? Sarah-Anne gave a dreamy sigh.

"_It didn't take too long until we started dating_," Janet giggled. "_Of course, my best friend Betty Monroe transferred to our class and I swear, Ralph was also bitten by the love bug, he was terrible at hiding his feelings for her _."

"Don't I know it?" Brad chuckled, even if Ralph wasn't there now, he couldn't help but tease his best friend since the scouts.

Noelle looked a little jealous, but said nothing, she hoped she would find a prince or princess for herself very soon. Sarah-Anne smiled sweetly. Miracle finished her slice.

"It wasn't until Valentine's Day when Brad made his first move." Janet continued with a flirty smile, then saw the aliens in the room had no idea what holiday she was talking about.

Miracle looked confused. Riff looked. Sarah-Anne gave a gentle sigh and hugged Frank.

"Oh, sorry," Janet realized they probably wouldn't know the holiday. "Valentine's Day is a time of year in which many people spread love together with cards, flowers like roses, and chocolates."

"Vhy make a single holiday only for that?" Magenta looked up to Riff. "Real love should be spent any other time of the year, not just because of a marked social ritual for Earthlings."

LP now wanted chocolate. Miracle shrugged.

"They get to show it publicly, though not the intimate stuff..." Sarah-Anne smiled.

Riff nodded, agreeing with Magenta.

"Vell, I guess there's that." Magenta shrugged, then continued to pick at her 'revolting' pizza.

"Anyway..." Janet glanced at them, wanting to continue.

"Oh, yes, go on..." Frank said boredly.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. Frank looked back to Sarah-Anne, smiling sheepishly and he had blushed at her again.

"There was also a dance..." Janet sighed flirtatiously. "It was like on the weekend of Valentine's Day... Ralph had asked Betty... Then Brad came to me shyly one day with a rock with a big red bow on it that had our initials engraved on it... And he had asked me to the dance and it was indeed a lovely day, then we were set to get ready..."

Sarah-Anne blushed in return and took his hand gently. Riff smirked a little. Frank seemed to have known what Sarah-Anne was thinking and gave her his hand. Magenta tried to stifle giggles with Riff. Janet kept telling her story, unaware of her surroundings. Sarah-Anne smiled sweetly. Frank kept her hand, turned it over and kissed the back of it with a sweet smile.

Sarah-Anne blushed lightly. She smiled still though. Frank chuckled at the blush. Riff covered Magenta's mouth lightly. Miracle looked at the clock. Magenta would normally bite or lick the person with their hand on her mouth, but it was probably for the best in this scenario.

LP looked too. "Now?" she whispered to her best friend.

Miracle nodded. Riff waited until Magenta no longer wanted to laugh. Magenta finally got herself settled and kept quiet.

LP turned to the others. "Excuse me, but we have to go, and umm... Go to the North Pole now and meet Mr. Santa Claus."

Janet looked amused, still thinking this was a pretend game. "Oh?"

Sarah-Anne smiled still and looked at the girls. "Be safe." she said.

Miracle nodded and then went to collect her backpack. Riff raised an eyebrow, removing his hand.

LP nodded. "See you guys later!" she beamed, going with Miracle to collect their things and get to the transporter, she was surprised how well everyone was taking this personal journey of theirs. Usually one of the adults would offer to go with them to keep an eye on them.

Frank grabbed his daughter right back and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye-Bye, sweetie pie... Be good for this Santa person..." he smiled, amused like the others.

Magenta popped her lips, licking her teeth.

"They're just playing a game." Noelle whispered to Riff, explaining to him, even though she was unaware like the other adults.

Sarah-Anne kissed LP's cheek. Miracle waited for LP. Riff looked unsure, though only slightly. LP smiled, then went to go with Miracle and held out her arm to link with hers.

"Don't take too long now." Frank chuckled.

Miracle linked arms, and smiled walking off with a wave. Sarah-Anne giggled.

"Such wonderful girls..." Janet smiled delicately.

"Yeah..." Noelle nodded slowly.

Brad smiled as he ate and soon got very full, and got a bit sleepy. Riff looked in thought. He gave a pointed look to Frank though. Sarah-Anne slid closer to Frank, actually moving her chair.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they're letting us go by ourselves!" LP called as they were going to their room as one stop, and then would go to the castle transporter to take them to the North Pole in reality.<p>

Miracle nodded. "Yes, I vouldn't have expected them to." she said.

"Maybe we're getting mature," LP shrugged. "I heard Daddy say that we're going to experience a lot of changes after January that your mother would tell us about." she grabbed her backpack and strapped it on.

Miracle nodded, her own one already put on.

"To the transporter!" LP called bravely, then marched with Miracle out their room.

Miracle hummed.

LP and Miracle got to the transporter and she came up to the keypad. "How do you spell North Pole?"

"N-O-R-T-H-P-O-L-E." Miracle spelled.

LP nodded, then entered the words in keypad and the doors opened for them. "After you." She smiled to her slightly older friend.

Miracle hopped in and smiled. "Vhy, thank you." she smiled.

LP smiled and went with her inside. As the transporter sensed them inside, the doors shut instantly.

* * *

><p>There was whirring and blasts heard and the girls were beamed away to a snowy landscape with colorful lights in the dark sky.<p>

Miracle looked around. "Vow..." She whispered.

"Uhh... Which way do we go?" LP looked around, not seeing any signs of civilization for miles.

Miracle frowned, looking around. "That way?" She suggested, pointing to a direction.

LP shrugged and followed, the only sounds heard were the crunching snow under their feet and some quacking penguins in the distance. Miracle made sure to hold LP's hand.

LP looked around as they seemed to be lost in this cold and lonesome looking place. "Santa Claus? Hello?"

There was a small green woman with pointed ears hiding with another small person who also had pointed ears and also wore green.


	45. Chapter 45

"I'm really glad we met, Sarah-Anne..." Frank said, nearly shy, and also extremely grateful.

Riff had set up the DNA equipment.

Sarah-Anne smiled sweetly. "I'm glad we met too, Mio Caro..." she said softly.

Brad and Janet decided to give Frank and Sarah-Anne some privacy. They then offered to maybe do something with Noelle since she didn't have something she needed to do as Magenta was going to do the dishes and the girls had already gone.

Frank smiled deeply, then sighed dreamily. "Um... Sarah-Anne... How... How would you like your baby to resemble both of us?"

Riff waited for the reply.

"B-But how?" Sarah-Anne asked, surprised.

"We have this genetic make-up kit in the lab that can change one's DNA into someone else's... Since your baby is not yet born, we can change their ways and maybe... If you want... The baby could also be like me just as well as it does you?" Frank tried to suggest this without making it in a way that would frighten her.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "I'd like that." she said.

"Don't tell her of the needles yet, Master." Riff whispered.

Frank smiled, very excited and heeded Riff's warning. "Would you like to try now or later, dear?"

Sarah-Anne took a few more pieces of bacon and grinned. "Now will do." she smiled.

Riff went straight up. Frank nodded, took her hand and took her up to the lab and see what was now put in the slab for experimentation. Sarah-Anne went peacefully, smiling. Riff set up the needles for after the couple of checks they needed to do.

"Sarah-Anne, I'm sure this'll be good for both of us." Frank kissed her forehead on the way up in the elevator.

Sarah-Anne smiled and hugged him.

Riff looked at them both once they reached the lab. Frank allowed Sarah-Anne to exit first and came behind her, wrapping one of his arms around her and looked to Riff.

Sarah-Anne glanced back at Frank. "Why are you holding me like that, silly?" She asked, amused.

"I need to do a couple of checks... please remove the shirt..." Riff said, it needed to be done for both checks and the injections.

Frank looked down at her, then to Riff. "It's going to be okay, sweetie..."

Sarah-Anne looked confused a little, not yet seeing the needles.

"Sorry, Sarah-Anne..." Frank said softly, then gripped the bottom of the girl's shirt. "But it's part of the experiment." He hoped she didn't take that the wrong way.

Sarah-Anne blinked and didn't react as her shirt was removed. Once it was off Riff set to measuring her stomach, he then lightly felt it until he could feel the baby. He put a mark on her stomach then. Frank collected her shirt in his arms. Noelle played Clue with Brad and Janet downstairs. Riff went over to the kit, he pulled one of the needles up and took some of Frank's blood first.

Sarah-Anne looked scared. "Nu-uh... no way..." she gasped.

"Sarah-Anne, please, it's the only way..." Frank said to her.

"It will be quick..." Riff promised. He put a band-aid on Frank's injection spot.

Sarah-Anne shook her head. She tried to make a run for it.

Frank winced a little from the bandage, but didn't cry. "Sarah-Anne, no!"

Magenta had just come up from the elevator and the gate opened.

Riff looked at his sister "Grab Sarah-Anne." he said.

Sarah-Anne yelped. "They're trying to stick me!" She whimpered.

Magenta nodded, then held out her arms as Sarah-Anne ran to her and grabbed her tight, holding her securely. She then looked at her brother and master as to WHY they were sticking her.

"We're going to combine her and mine DNA in order for the baby to have my genetics." Frank explained.

Riff looked at Sarah-Anne. He took one needle. Seeing her almost faint at the sight of a needle. "Maybe she needs a distraction..." he mused.

Sarah-Anne was shaking at the sight of the needle.

"Hey, calm down, okay?" Magenta hissed at Sarah-Anne's cowardice.

"Like what?" Frank whispered to Riff.

"A kiss, perhaps." Riff shrugged.

Sarah-Anne shook her head at Magenta's words. "I don't want an injection again." she whimpered.

"Please?" Frank came up to Sarah-Anne and kissed her sweetly and friendly.

Magenta still kept her arms clutched around Sarah-Anne, refusing to let her go. Riff came over while she was restrained and distracted. He got the needed blood and set to mixing them with a special elixir. Sarah-Anne was shocked by the kiss and so barely reacted to the first needle. She winced a bit though.

Frank smiled at her. "It'll be okay, my dear..." he said, suavely and calmly.

Sarah-Anne sent a weak glare, not very mad.

* * *

><p>"The girls have been very quiet..." Noelle spoke up with playing with Brad and Janet.<p>

"Brad, could you check on them, please?" Janet asked her fiancé.

Brad left to the girls' room having heard they usually take naps after lunch or play around, but couldn't find them. He then went back to Janet and Noelle. "I can't find them..."

"What?" Janet looked alarmed.

* * *

><p>Riff put the concoction into another needle and came back over. This one was rather a long and large needle. "Please don't squirm..." he muttered.<p>

"This won't hurt, I promise..." Frank cooed. "I wouldn't let Riff touch you if it was going to harm you."

Sarah-Anne started to hyperventilate at the look of the needle.

Riff glanced at Frank. "This one will hurt a little more than normal... it's in a sensitive spot." he whispered.

Frank squeaked, then looked to Sarah-Anne. "Please, dear... I promise, if you get it over with you'll be fine... I will never let Riff Raff, Magenta or anyone else hurt you if I knew it wouldn't work."

Magenta rolled her eyes, she found Sarah-Anne being babyish, but said nothing.

Riff simply pushed Frank's head into kissing Sarah-Anne rougher than the last one and moved quickly, inserting the needle into where he marked on the stomach before pulling it out and putting a band-aid gently on her needle mark. "Don't be too harsh, my dearest sister... It seems she has had a bad experience before." Riff soothed his sister.

Sarah-Anne gasped in the sudden rough kiss but actually whimpered from the pain, shaking once it was over. Frank blinked, then placed his arms around Sarah-Anne to offer any possible comfort and allowing Magenta to finally let her go. Sarah-Anne cried a little silently. Riff put everything away for now.

"I'm sorry, my dear..." Frank soothed, holding onto her tight. "It's all over now."

Magenta came to help Riff out.

"I-I wanted this... I j-just didn't ex-expect n-n-needles." Sarah-Anne hiccupped.

"I'm sorry about that... It was the only way... But let me tell you, this was the last of the needles, I promise." Frank cooed, stroking her hair.

Sarah-Anne hugged into him. She didn't care she was shirtless right then.

Frank smiled, feeling very snug in the hug.

"Is this a bad time?" Noelle had come up, seeing her brother with the topless human.

Sarah-Anne glanced at Noelle with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Umm... I'll come back..." Noelle smiled apologetically, then went to go down the elevator.

Magenta wondered what Noey could possibly want. Sarah-Anne blinked as she suddenly left. Riff put the kit away. Frank shrugged, then pulled Sarah-Anne closer. Sarah-Anne squeaked and looked up at him. She blushed a little. Frank smirked.

"I have this odd feeling..." Magenta murmured.

Sarah-Anne smiled a little, still blushing.

Riff nodded. "What, love?" He asked.

"Miracle has gone somewhere..." Magenta muttered to her lover brother.

Riff suddenly face palmed.

"Vhat?" Magenta blinked at the gesture.

"The North Pole..." Riff muttered.

Magenta's eyes widened as horror of her daughter lost and alone dawned upon her. "They vere serious!"

"I wonder who the baby will look like the most..." Frank smiled, kind of 'playing' around with Sarah-Anne, poking her gently not meaning to hurt her, only amuse her and tickle her.

Sarah-Anne giggled slightly. "I hope it looks more like me... then I won't have to have two good-looking faces with me." she said.

Frank chuckled, blushing. "Oh, dear..."

Sarah-Anne smiled cheekily. Frank smiled, then suddenly started to have the same feeling Magenta did. Sarah-Anne looked at him. The baby shifted a little.

Frank did the scenario in his head and gasped over dramatically. "MY BABY!"

Sarah-Anne then seemed to realize and looked worried.

"My Little Precious... She's gone..." Frank sounded deeply hurt and worried for his one and so far only daughter.

Sarah-Anne hugged him gently. "I know where they went..." she said softly.

"You do?" Frank pulled from the hug gently, looking down to her. How would Sarah-Anne know? She was only an Earthling and probably couldn't sense LP's whereabouts.

Sarah-Anne nodded.

"Where...?" Frank asked her delicately, he knew, but he wanted to make sure she was probably on the right track.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "They've gone to the North Pole." she said.

"Yes... But... Alone?" Frank grew horrified, then darted his eyes around the room, wanting to blame and punish Riff.

"It's kind of my fault..." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"Oh, honey, don't beat yourself up..." Frank cooed.

"I thought they were only playing pretend..." Sarah-Anne whimpered, not concentrating properly on Frank's words.

"Oh, dear... I think we all did..." Frank could understand that, knowing how big the girls' imaginations were. "Riff Raff! Magenta! Get back over here!"

* * *

><p>Miracle looked around. "Mr. Claus?" She calls out.<p>

"Where is he...?" LP whined, then started to sound distressed.

Miracle hugged her friend. "It'll be okay... Ve'll find him..." she soothed.

LP sniffled. "We're lost!" she nearly broke down crying.

Miracle hugged her friend soothingly. LP still cried, but was glad she was at least with Miracle.

"Don't cry, child..." a squeaky voice came up.

Miracle looked around.

The tiny woman from before came to them, she seemed to had even been shorter than the young girls. "Why so sad?"

LP sniffled, looking down at the woman. "W-We're lost... A-A-And..."

"Ve just vanted to see Mr. Claws... Ve never heard of him before today." Miracle said softly.

"Oh, how unusual for children your age... Why don't you come with me?" the tiny woman offered with a smile.

"You promise not to take us away?" LP was scared of people she didn't know.

Miracle looked at her.

"I promise I won't, come along, you poor dears must be freezing..." the woman led them away to somewhere to be safe and warm.

LP looked to Miracle, confirming about going. Miracle nodded, following the woman. LP followed since Miracle was too and this woman didn't seem too bad as they ended up in a woodsy cottage that seemed very big and had more little people around inside of it. Miracle looked around in awe.

"Wow..." LP whispered.

A lot of the little people did as they were doing and saw Miracle and LP.

"It's okay, I brought them here." the woman said to them.

Miracle gave a nervous but friendly smile. The woman had the girls sit at a table together and went to give them some minty hot chocolate. This made LP for some reason think of when Eddie would take her and Miracle to the pizza shop in downtown Denton. Miracle held LP's hand gently. LP sniffled, feeling miserable for some reason though. Miracle hugged her then.

"I wanna go home..." LP sounded very miserable, even when they were given their hot chocolates.

"Thank you," Miracle said to the woman, gratefully. She then looked at LP. " Ve can't give up, ve have to meet Mr. Claws." she soothed.

"You two are here for Santa?" the woman asked.

LP and Miracle then both nodded.

"Interesting... I never heard of children managing to come here, let alone write letters." the woman smiled.

Miracle smiled. "Ve are special." she said, mildly.

LP nodded in agreement.

"This'll be interesting with SC himself," the woman smiled. "My name's Joy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Joy... I am Miracle Vitus." Miracle introduced.

"And I'm Little Precious Furter." LP gave her name, smiling.

"Lovely names, can't say I've heard anything like them before." Joy smiled friendly.

"Ve're... special like I said." Miracle said, hoping not to give away that they were aliens.

Joy smiled. "Would you like to meet the boss?"

LP blinked.

Miracle smiled. "Sure~" she smiled.

LP smiled, then took another sip, licking her lips, it tasted magical. Miracle drained the last of hers in one gulp.

LP finished hers and wiped her mouth politely.

"Come with me, my dears." Joy smiled, leading them out of the cottage to get to the place known as Santa's Workshop as they passed many deer, one of them had a very shiny nose. Like a light bulb.

Miracle pointed it out to LP.

LP looked surprised and came to the reindeer with a red nose. "Why, hello there."

The deer smiled at her, sensing she and Miracle were friendly.

"So cute." Miracle smiled.

"Oh, here, we got you something," LP set her backpack down, unzipped it and took out carrots. "Here, boy!"

The reindeer smiled, then took a chomp on the vegetables. The baby shifted a little. Miracle held one out to another reindeer. Miracle giggled childishly.

"Tickles, doesn't it?" LP giggled too.

Miracle nodded.

"You boys love your carrots." LP giggled as she gave a bit more carrots to the other eight reindeer coming in.

Miracle giggled feeding four of the other eight.

LP gently stroked the reindeer. Joy went into the workshop and was looking around for the jolly old man himself. He was watching over a new elf who was working on the first toy. Joy watched too, smiling, deciding to wait a bit. The elf held it up to show him. Nodding, the jolly man smiled.

"Good one, buddy!" Joy gave a thumb's up, smiling. "Also, sir, you have visitors."

The jolly man looked. "Who, Joy?" He asked, his deep voice friendly.

"Their names are Little Precious Furter and Miracle Vitus." Joy explained.

He looked confused a little. "Take me to them." he said, friendly still.

"Yes, sir." Joy nodded, then handed him his coat as they were about to go outside.

The man put it on, zipping it up. Joy smiled, then led him to where she left the alien girls. The man looked at them. LP looked over her shoulder, then nudged Miracle.

"This is them." Joy explained.

Miracle looked and blinked. The man looked at them and then offered a smile.

"You're bigger than my Nana!" LP was surprised.

Miracle gently nudged LP in the ribs. The man chuckled his normal laugh.

"Oh, sorry." LP replied sheepishly. "We had to meet you, sir... We... Umm... Wanted to surprise my Daddy's lady friend..."

Miracle nodded.

The man chuckled. "What did you want from me, little one?" He asked.

"We wanted you to meet her..." LP explained softly. "Our friend Brad Majors said no one's ever seen you in person."

The man smiled. "Maybe I could use a little magic to guide her here?" He suggested.

"You can do that?" LP's eyes widened.

The man nodded. LP looked to Miracle.

"Yes sir, that vould be amazing." Miracle said happily.

The man chuckled and winked. He then emitted snow like glitter from his fingers. LP looked in deep awe. Miracle watched too. The man released his fingers and the glitter seemed to fly away very fast.

"Where's it going?" LP looked around as the glitter flew off.

"To give the lady friend her guidance to get here." he said.

"Ooohhh..." LP's eyes twinkled. "I hope you like her, sir, Daddy really likes her!"

The man chuckled. "I'm sure I will then." he said.

"She's gonna have a baby..." LP smiled.

Miracle nodded.

The man smiled. "Well then, shall we make her a special gift?" He asked.

"Gift?" LP bit her lip, holding Miracle's hand.

Miracle nodded again. "Yeah." she said.

"What could we make her?" LP wondered.

"A bassinet?" Miracle suggested.

"What's that?" LP asked.

"A crib, but like a picnic basket." she said.

"So it's a picnic for the baby?" LP seemed lost.

"No..." Miracle said, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm confused, let's just make it!" LP laughed at herself, then stuck her tongue back out at Miracle for 'revenge'.

Miracle grinned. The man led them into his workshop. LP and Miracle followed, it was so big and filled with tiny people. LP had to wonder why these Earthlings were shorter than her and her friend or around the same size when they were grown-ups. Miracle was amazed.

"Oh, these humans are so cute!" LP beamed.

Miracle nodded.

"These are my elves." the man smiled.

"Oh, hello, elves." LP greeted.

Miracle waved. Some of the less busy ones waved.

LP smiled and looked around. "Now, where are we going to work?"

The man led them to a work station. LP followed behind Miracle, always following her from the day they met and became friends. Miracle held LP's hand. LP looked with Miracle around the sights and sounds. Miracle smiled.

LP hoisted herself up on a stool to where a table was to sit with Miracle. Miracle smiled. The man started to help them make the bassinet. LP did her best to follow the instructions, excited for their first Christmas celebrations and good cheers. Miracle followed the instructions too. LP was worried they wouldn't be able to make it right. The man helped them gently.

* * *

><p>"You let the girls go to the North Pole alone?" Noelle was distraught once she was also told what happened.<p>

Sarah-Anne nervous tugged at her shirt which she gently took from Frank. Riff heard Frank shout.

"Oh, sorry, dear." Frank blushed, handing the shirt to her.

"Ve didn't mean to," Magenta told Noelle, glancing down at her, then raised an eyebrow. " Vhy are you blushing?"

Noelle quickly turned away from the domestic. Sarah-Anne put the shirt on and then grinned, getting an idea.

Frank smirked at her. "Something going on in the wheels in your head?"

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I can give you the exact location of where they might be~" she said.

"Yes?" Frank helped put her shirt back on.

Sarah-Anne nodded, blushing as he helped her with her shirt.

Noelle was being told by Riff that she should stay in the castle and keep Magenta occupied in case he would have to leave with Frank to fetch the girls. She wasn't looking forward much to that. "Do I have to...?"

Frank flattened it and smiled. "So, what's up?"

Sarah-Anne took his hand. "First, we need warmer clothing..." she said.

"Right, come with me." Frank held out his hand to take her to his closet which was like LP's, but of course, a lot bigger and he took her to the winter clothing section.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne looked in awe. She loved this closet.<p>

"Any color you particularly fancy?" Frank asked as he came to get his personal favorite coat to travel with.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "You pick, Mio Caro." she said.

Frank went to the very back and took out a snow-white coat that had glittering snowflake designs around it and gave it to Sarah-Anne, smiling. "I think you'll like this one, it's one of the velvet outside, fluffy and cuddly inside, it's like wearing a hug."

Sarah-Anne looked in awe at the white coat and tried it on. She gasped as it fit perfectly, even with her small bump.

Frank smiled, then went to get a similar coat. "That one belonged to my great-aunt... She was always so goofy..."

Sarah-Anne looked at him, blinking. She didn't notice the glitter coming in, but stumbled as it hit her head.

Noelle was on the couch awkwardly with Magenta, wondering what to say to her.

Frank kept looking and came with a garland green coat, smiling, then looked concerned. "Sarah-Anne, are you alright?"

"Uh... I suddenly know exactly where to go..." Sarah-Anne mumbled.

"Really..." Frank sounded surprised as he zipped up his coat. "Do tell."

Sarah-Anne nodded. "We need to use the transporter..." she said.

"Of course," Frank nodded. "Do you know where that is?" he asked, amused, not making fun of her if she didn't, but was sure she wouldn't know where that was.

Sarah-Anne gave him a mock pout and walked off.

"Wait, come back!" Frank called, laughing a little. "Sarah-Anne..."

Sarah-Anne stopped, standing in a stance that she wouldn't fall if he walked into her.

"Hey, come back..." Frank to her. "I'm sorry if I offended you, dear..."

Sarah-Anne stopped still, she looked at Frank.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was making a joke..." Frank told her bashfully. "Pretty woman like you shouldn't be sad."

Sarah-Anne gave in and hugged him.

Frank smiled, patting her back. "Sorry about that..."

Sarah-Anne merely smiled.

"Let's get to the transporter, shall we?" Frank smiled, taking her hand.

Sarah-Anne nodded. Frank then led her to the transporter room to get the girls back and entered the destination in the keypad, then the doors opened and he allowed Sarah-Anne to go first. Sarah-Anne went in and pulled Frank in too. Frank whupped as he was being pulled in, smiling nervously as he was nearly on top of Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, hello~" she giggled.

"Enchanté, mademoiselle..." Frank greeted suavely as always.

Sarah-Anne kissed him gently. Frank chuckled, kissing her rapidly as the doors closed to take them to the North Pole. Sarah-Anne giggled. Frank would've made love with her right then and there, but they had a mission that might interrupt them before they could even start, but continued to kiss her sweetly. Sarah-Anne gasped as suddenly they were in the cold.

Frank was little affected by the cold due to being from the galaxy of Transylvania and looked to find small footprints in the snow. "Come alone now." he gently told Sarah-Anne, highly assuming who the prints belonged to.

Sarah-Anne nodded, but led the way.


	46. Chapter 46

Noelle was on the couch awkwardly with Magenta, wondering what to say to her. "So, what's new with you...?" Noelle asked shyly next to Magenta.

Magenta looked at her. "Nothing much... I think I'm pregnant though..." she said.

"Oh... Interesting..." Noelle looked down to see a bump, but then looked back into Magenta's eyes which made her blush again and quickly turned her head away. "Uhh... Lovely weather this planet is having..."

Magenta sighed. "The cold and vet snow..." she said.

"Yeah..." Noelle sounded shy around Magenta for some odd reason and wiggled in the couch seat, trying not to be awkward around the woman with her luscious red curls, those everlasting emerald-green eyes, and those sweet ruby-red lips. "I bet you miss home..." she scooted closer to the woman.

Magenta nodded again. "Yeah." she said.

"Yes,... How nice for you..." Noelle didn't realize it but she was about to grab the woman on her knee.

Magenta caught her hand, seeing the nails. "Ve should do your nails." she said.

Noelle squeaked as her hand was grabbed. "Uhh... Okay..." she smiled and chuckled nervously.

Magenta stood up, pulling the other woman with her.

Noelle blinked, starting to walk with Magenta. "Erm... You do this often?"

"I used to vith Columbia..." she said.

"Oh, interesting..." Noelle giggled nervously as she was pulled. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Magenta smirked. "No." she said.

Noelle sighed, but didn't seem to be too bothered with having this kind of time with Magenta, trying to hide her feelings, though her palm was sweating in Magenta's grasp. Magenta continued to take her to the room that Columbia and her used for makeovers.

Noelle felt forced once Magenta had her sit down and roll up her sleeves to get her nails painted. "Oh, Magenta, I'm not special enough for this shabby treatment..."

Magenta ignored her and painted her nails anyway. Noelle blinked, watching Magenta paint her nails and remained silent. Magenta concentrated on her work. Noelle bit her lip, waiting for her nails to be finished and looked around the room, curious of who this Columbia was. Magenta soon finished.

"Oh, wow..." Noelle smiled at her nails, looking back to Magenta. "T-Thank you!"

Magenta gave a nod and half-smile.

"Well, I-I-I better go now..." Noelle stood up to leave, but was yanked right back.

Magenta looked at her. "I didn't say you could move." she said.

"Oh, right..." Noelle said sheepishly in the hold, surprised how strong Magenta had gotten over the years.

Magenta nodded then let her go and started on some make up.

Noelle stepped back and dusted herself clean and cleared her throat. " Erm... Magenta... There's something I've wanted to say to you about...something..." she said, very shyly and nervously.

Magenta looked at Noey.

"Magenta... Have you ever been good friends with someone and then feel attached to them when you saw them look all grown up?" Noelle asked shyly.

Magenta shrugged. "Riff..." she said.

Noelle blinked at Magenta, unable to hold this in any longer, she then grabbed the domestic by her face, then kissed her hard on the lips, having no regrets. Magenta was stunned by the kiss, freezing. Noelle cupped her mouth, stepping back from Magenta nervously. Brad's eyes widened, he had seen it.

Magenta looked shocked still. "Oh..." She said.

"I-I'm sorry... I better go..." Noelle bumped into Brad on the way out and rushed to get away as far as possible.

Magenta looked at Noelle.

"She is gonna kill me!" Noelle ran as fast as her legs could carry, then ran down the stairs.

Magenta went after her, though not mad.

* * *

><p>Noelle slipped a bit as she ran, then hid behind the couch, trying not to be too frightened. Magenta could smell fear. Magenta came quietly to where Noelle was. Noelle was shaking and looked up to see the domestic and was about to run again.<p>

Magenta caught Noelle and pinned her by sitting on her. " Vhy did you run?" She asked.

Noelle visibly blushed since Magenta was over her now. "I-I thought you'd kill me..."

"No, I vouldn't kill you for kissing me... I vould just say that I'm sorry, but I'm already taken." she said.

"Are you sure it's true love... I mean, he's your brother..." Noelle sighed.

"Yes, I am sure, Noey." Magenta said.

"Oh..." Noelle sounded very disappointed. "Gosh, you two are so lucky and beautiful... I had the biggest crush on your brother growing up and I just kiss ya like that... No one wants a homely girl like me,... Mother said so..."

Magenta looked at her. '_Maybe Nation..._' she thought.

Noelle sighed, then looked at the two humans staying in her brother's place, wondering if any of them would willingly take her, the male was so dorky, but adorable. He was 'adorkable'.

Magenta stood up. "No, they are married..." she said.

Noelle cursed under her breath, was no one good enough for her or was she too good for anyone else. "Magenta... Please get off me... I wish to sit on railroad tracks..." she sounded deeply depressed now.

Magenta grinned. "I know somvun..." she said.

Noelle looked at her with a blink. "Hmm?"

Magenta nodded.

"Who?" Noelle wondered.

"I think Nation, maybe." Magenta grinned.

"Nation...?" Noelle stopped to think, then remembered she was on the phone with the doctor woman. "Oh, Dr. McKinley?"

Magenta nodded.

Noelle sat up, interested in hearing about the doctor woman. "I don't believe I met her... I heard about her and her brother coming here on Earth before Frankie, you, and Randy did."

Magenta nodded.

"Umm... Is she busy...?" Noelle played with a loose strand in her hair.

Magenta shrugged. "She is coming for Christmas." she said.

"Oh, I guess I'll meet her then..." Noelle rubbed her arm shyly.

Magenta nodded and got up.


	47. Chapter 47

"This is a lovely sight..." Frank saw the northern lights, not even Transsexual had such lovely sights in the sky.

Sarah-Anne smiled. Frank passed the penguins like the girls had earlier. Sarah-Anne playfully talked back to the penguins. The penguins quacked a bit. Frank looked odd as he saw a couple of penguins together exchanging pebbles like they were going to marry each other instead of using rings like human beings. Sarah-Anne giggled. Frank was watching, then was nudged by a penguin and looked down to it. It had pushed a pebble to him. Frank smirked at the pebble and the penguin, bending down and picking up, then going to Sarah-Anne, clearing his throat.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "Yes?" She smiled.

Frank smiled sheepishly and held out his hand to show the pebble. Sarah-Anne looked at it. A lady penguin pushed her fowards. Frank blinked, blushing a bit. Sarah-Anne blushed, putting her hand on top of his. Frank felt like he was indeed in love with Sarah-Anne confirming the castle's rumors about them. Sarah-Anne smiled lovingly back at him.

"I know it's not much... But it's one special pebble..." Frank blushed.

"It's the best I've seen." she smiled.

"Oh, come along..." Frank said sheepishly.

Sarah-Anne kissed him deeply. Frank slid the pebble into her pocket and put his arms around her, moaning lightly in the kiss. Sarah-Anne wrapped her arms around his neck. Frank smiled, seeming to forget why they were in the North Pole again. Sarah-Anne didn't forget, but she still kissed Frank. Frank nuzzled her, then went with her to get the girls back before something terrible might happen to them. Sarah-Anne led him to the place.

Frank followed and saw the workshop and saw small people walking around. "I haven't seen humans this small except for infants and children..."

Sarah-Anne looked gleeful. Frank smiled at Sarah-Anne, then went inside with her in the workshop. Many of the elves stared at Frank. Sarah-Anne looked like a kid in a candy store. The man smiled, leaving the children a moment. LP and Miracle continued to work while Santa left them briefly.

"This is quite a nice place..." Frank looked all around.

Sarah-Anne nodded. The man came to meet Frank and Sarah-Anne.

Frank looked over and grew protective. "Listen buddy, wherever you got my little badger you better bring her back or you're gonna have an appointment with an ice pick." He had no idea who this man was.

Sarah-Anne covered his mouth.

The man just gave a smile. "Welcome to the North Pole." he greeted.

Frank blinked at the mouth covering, then glanced at Sarah-Anne.

"Frank, this is Santa Claus." she introduced.

The man 'ho, ho, ho'ed'.

"Oh," Frank settled down. "I'm so sorry... Daddy bug bit me..." he smiled sheepishly.

Sarah-Anne smiled. Santa chuckled.

"Anyway, could you please direct us to my daughter and her friend?" Frank lightly demanded.

Santa showed them the way. Sarah-Anne gushed happily. Frank followed, looking around. Santa gave the girls time by showing the two adults around.

* * *

><p>LP stuck her tongue out to concentrate better as the present for Sarah-Anne was almost finished. Miracle was making the stuff for inside.<p>

"Okay," LP took out the wrapping paper samples they were given. "Blue with snowmen, green with red and white candy canes, red with reindeer, or white with blue snowflakes?"

"Snowflakes..." Miracle hummed.

LP nodded, then spun her chair to face one of the elves. "Could you please give us this one?" She handed the sample.

The elf took it with a nod and went to get the gift wrap for the alien children.

"Thank you." Miracle smiled.

The elf smiled. LP took the paper and rolled it off the ream to do their wrapping. Miracle set it all up to wrap.

LP smiled, then clapped her hands together. "This'll be her bestest Christmas ever!"

Miracle giggled. LP got a midnight blue ribbon, bit the end and had trouble with wrapping the box up, trying to remember how to tie a knot based on what Riff Raff taught her when she got old enough for big girl shoes. Miracle helped her.

Sarah-Anne was almost crying with happiness.

"Honey, it's okay..." Frank looked to see Sarah-Anne was crying.

Sarah-Anne couldn't help crying. Frank put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Sarah-Anne laughed gently though. Santa chuckled.

Frank laughed a little since she was laughing. "Are you okay?"

Sarah-Anne nodded, smiling, though still crying.

Frank wiped her face gently, smiling. "You're so emotional right now... Is it because of where we are?"

Sarah-Anne nodded. "That and the hormones..." she said softly.

Frank held her close, making her warmer and tried to keep her at peace. "I wish to see my daughter, Mr. Santa..."

Sarah-Anne hugged him back. Santa nodded, leading them right to the girls.

LP smiled and they got the present wrapped and all tied in time as Frank and Sarah-Anne came. "DADDY!" she beamed, running to him and hugging his legs.

"Oh, sweetie," Frank broke out of the hug a moment and scooped up his daughter in his arms, hugging her with Sarah-Anne. "I'm so glad you're safe..."

Sarah-Anne hugged them both. Miracle watched.

"You guys are so warm..." LP murmured.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, slug loaf, Daddy was worried sick over you!" Frank glared at his daughter, growing harsh, but then hugged her again sweetly. "Oh... Daddy thought you were probably eaten by penguins, or lost in a polar bear's cave, or being forced into labor by evil forest cobbler elves..."

"Evil forest cobbler elves?" one of the said creatures glared up at him.

"He wasn't on about you." Sarah-Anne soothed.

Miracle watched. The elf shrugged, then went on a 'egg nog' break.

Frank smiled with his eyes shut and his daughter safe in his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe..."

"Okay, Daddy..." LP wriggled, wanting to be put down now with Miracle.

Sarah-Anne kissed her cheek and then got Miracle into a hug. Miracle enjoyed the hug.

"Thank you so much..." Frank looked to Santa, smiling gratefully, then allowed his daughter to go back on the floor, seeing she had trouble breathing due to his smothering reunion with her.

Sarah-Anne let Miracle go. Miracle looked fuzzy.

LP looked to Miracle. "Why are you dressed like a chicken?"

"I'm not~" she muttered.

LP pointed about how fuzzy she looked. "Chicken."

Frank chuckled a little. "That's probably mine and Sarah-Anne's coats, dear."

Miracle giggled. Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Quack." LP stuck her tongue out to Miracle.

Miracle shook her head.

"You two shouldn't have gone off on your own, we didn't think you were REALLY going to the North Pole..." Frank said softly.

"How come no one ever believes kids?" LP sighed, feeling hurt by her age and size.

"Don't worry, dear, next month, you and Miracle are going to feel a little bit bigger." Frank hinted.

Miracle pouted, crossing her arms. Santa was setting everything up ready for them to leave. Sarah-Anne looked confused.

LP looked over. "Are we going now?"

"Yes, baby, I think so." Frank answered gently.

"Wait!" LP rushed away and grabbed the wrapped up bassinet and came back over. "Okay, let's go!"

Miracle looked at Santa. Santa handed them a small bag each. Sarah-Anne hugged Frank.

"Thank you..." LP smiled sweetly, taking her bag.

Frank took his bag with his free hand and gently squeezed Sarah-Anne. Miracle hugged the man to thank him. Santa chuckled. Sarah-Anne looked so happy that Santa didn't mind her not saying the words.

"Girls, are we ready to go home?" Frank asked.

"Uh-huh, I really missed ya, and Uncle Riff Raff, and Aunt Magenta, and Sarah-Anne!" LP cried out.

Miracle nodded. Santa smiled. Sarah-Anne stroked LP's hair gently.

"How do we get home?" LP asked.

Frank's eyes widened in horror as he realized the transporter disappeared after one gets transported elsewhere unless they go to another place with the device they could borrow.

Miracle went over to the three, hugging the ones who could. Santa did his magic again, sending them all back. Sarah-Anne giggled wincing as her baby kicked her as if annoyed.

* * *

><p>Frank and LP really looked like each other when they looked bewildered as they were brought back to where they originally came from.<p>

Janet was in the castle ballroom, it all decorated in a festive Christmas feel, she was kneeling by the newly decorated tree with ornaments, candy canes, glittering tinsel, and exotic garland. She was putting a wrapped up box under the tree, then looked over with a smile. "Oh, hello there!" she giggled shyly.

"Why is a tree growing _inside_ the house?" LP tilted her head.

Miracle sneezed spraying a bit of glitter. Sarah-Anne looked around in awe.

"Gesundheit." LP quickly told Miracle.

Janet giggled as she stood up and pulled on a Santa hat, coming toward the group. "It's a Christmas tree, sweetie... Many people have them in their houses and put presents underneath them on Christmas Eve and open them the very next morning. Usually in my house we would open one present the night and then go off to bed. Do you like it, Sarah-Anne? Brad, Raff Riff, and I decorated it."

Miracle giggled. Sarah-Anne nodded wordlessly, once again reduced to happy tears.

Janet hugged her a bit and pulled back, smiling. "Thank you so much for having us, Frankie."

"You're welcome, Janet." Frank muttered, he wasn't sure how to feel around the girl, but since she and Sarah-Anne were becoming friends, he tried very hard to be friendly with her.

LP snuck the bassinet gift under the tree with the other presents, then looked a bit greedy. She wanted to open all of the gifts. She took one that was marked for Miracle and shook it by her ear like a typical Earth child. Miracle looked at LP. Sarah-Anne hugged Janet back then went to cry happily into Frank's shoulder.

"It sounds clunky." LP said to Miracle.

Miracle looked intrigued.

Frank held Sarah-Anne close. "I think we need some alone time."

"Of course, Frank." Janet nodded, deciding to stay with the girls unless they had plans with anyone else.

Sarah-Anne allowed Frank to take her wherever he was taking her.

LP handed Miracle the present.

"Oh, no, no, no, not yet!" Janet took the present from the girls.

"I vas just going to listen..." Miracle said, pouting.

"Well, okay..." Janet smiled, then handed the present back to Miracle, it was for her after all.

Miracle shook it, but gentler than LP.

"What is it?" LP bit her lip in shivering anticipation.

Miracle shrugged.

"We gotta open it!" LP put her fingers on the tape.

"No... I vant to vait until Christmas..." Miracle said, pulling the box away.

"Uhh... How about we go to the mall?" Janet spoke up, nervously. "You could tell the Santa Claus there what you want for Christmas and see if your wishes will be granted."

"There's more Santa Clauses in the mall?" LP blinked.

Miracle put the box back.

"Santa Claus has helpers all over the world to help him before the holidays, Miracle, since LP's father and his lady friend are busy, why don't you ask your parents if it's okay if you come to the mall with me so I can do some shopping and you all can experience Christmas in the Mall?" Janet bent down to the blonde girl's height with a friendly smile. The twins inside her belly seemed to want that to happen too as they wiggled in her belly and wouldn't settle unless Riff Raff and Magenta would agree.

Miracle hugged Janet. "Okay~" she agreed.

Janet smiled. "I'm sure it's alright with LP's Daddy, go ask your parents now."

"We'll wait for you." LP took Janet's hand.

Miracle went off to find her parents.

* * *

><p>Magenta was now lying next to Riff on the couch as they read parenting books around this time of year for Miracle. Miracle dashed over, preparing to jump on them. Riff caught her. Not looking from the book though.<p>

"Hello, sveetie..." Magenta greeted.

"Hello, Mommy~" Miracle pouted.

Riff smirked.

Magenta bookmarked her book and put it aside for now, smiling. "As you young people say, vhat's up?" she chuckled a little with Riff capturing her.

"Miss Janet vants to take us to the mall for shopping and to see some more of Santa's helpers." She said.

Riff shook his head. He looked at Magenta, winking. "No, we're having you for a snack." he said.

Magenta winked back, grinning to her daughter. "Oh, yes... You're not going anyvhere."

"Vhat, no!" Miracle giggled as Riff started to playfully pretend to start eating her.

Riff smirked.

"I'm gonna gobble you up!" Magenta chuckled, pretending to eat up Miracle.

Miracle laughed, playfully calling for help.

"Silly girl." Magenta giggled, enjoying this time with her little family.

Miracle was giggling like the child she was.

"Get the barbecue sauce." Magenta said to Riff, jokingly.

"No! No!~" Miracle giggled.

Riff chuckled and then hugged his two girls to himself.

Magenta laughed, kissing Miracle's face, smiling. "Oh... You're going to be beautiful as me vhen you grow up, I know it..."

Miracle smiled, still having small fits of giggling. Riff hugged them both.

Magenta hugged close and looked down. "So, vhat's this about a mall vith Janet Veiss?"

"Miss Janet vants to show us Christmas at the mall." she smiled.

"Oh?" Magenta smiled, looking to Riff, wondering if that would be good enough for him to continue working on his surprise for the girls since they were going to be out again, but this time not lost or unaccompanied.

Riff nodded. "Okay." he said.

Miracle clapped happily and kissed their cheeks.

"Be sure to come back in time for dinner!" Magenta called after her.

Riff watched her go. Miracle called back an affirmative.

Magenta smiled, then sighed. "I can't believe she and LP vill be teenagers in a month..." she felt old and a little heartbroken.

* * *

><p>LP and Janet were getting into winter coats appropriate for the winter season in Denton which wasn't as cold and nippy as the North Pole. Janet did put on gloves however as the cold weather usually hurt her hands from the frigid temperature.<p>

"Ready to go?" Janet asked Miracle as she clutched her purse.

"I know I am!" LP beamed, nearly dancing in place.

Miracle slipped her boots on, nodding.

"Come on, let's go." Janet smiled, walking the girls out of the castle and going to Denton. Hopefully she wouldn't do too much shopping, but maybe the girls could help carry some things since downtown wasn't too far away from the castle and the forest.

LP held Miracle's hand as she held Janet's hand, this was going to be a great experience for them as they wondered about this 'magical wonderland' called a shopping mall. Miracle swung their hands, happily.


	48. Chapter 48

Frank walked with Sarah-Anne. "Where would you like to go, dear? Bed? Couch? Pool?" he said the last one rather seductively.

Sarah-Anne blushed at the mention of pool. "Pool..." she agreed softly, kissing his neck.

Frank chuckled from the neck kiss, smiling. "Okay, come with me..." he took her out of the ballroom, then went to the castle theater where he often preformed his floor shows.

Sarah-Anne blushed, smiling. She put her hands on his hips.

Frank smirked to her. "Oh, honey, you are more advanced than I was as I prepubescent boy."

Sarah-Anne blushed. She then had a playful idea and started to strip to go slip into the pool. Frank was walking to keep the pool water a bit warmer than usual so they wouldn't freeze in the naturally cool water. The pool was still a bit cold as Sarah-Anne slipped in. She let out a curse in Italian.

"Tut, tut..." Frank smirked, lightly scolding her as he wore his robe, about to join her as his makeup was taken off so it wouldn't stain in the water.

Sarah-Anne looked up at him. She pouted. "It was cold..." she said, her body reacted to the cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear... It should warm up in a moment." Frank frowned, then kicked the switch with his barefoot to make it warm in the pool now for the two of them.

When he was close enough, Sarah-Anne pulled him in. Frank's robe flew off as he was pulled in and there was a large splash left on the pool floor. Sarah-Anne helped make sure he didn't drown but laughed.

Frank laughed as he was wading next to her and coughed a little, wiping his face. "What was that for?"

Sarah-Anne merely smirked, starting to swim away. Frank started to come after her like a shark who had just caught a whiff of fresh blood. Sarah-Anne giggled, still swimming. Frank was a bit of a quicker swimmer than Sarah-Anne herself, but tried not to splash her too much. Sarah-Anne squealed with laughter as she was caught.

Frank laughed, then gave her a hickey on her neck, wrapping his arms around her, and started to kiss from her top to downward as he came to her bare chest. Sarah-Anne blushed and moaned softly. She played with his hair. Frank continued to kiss around and started to squeeze her lower regions such as her lovely shaped rear end. Sarah-Anne squeaked as he squeezed there, blushing.

Frank smirked to the girl. "Tickle?"

Sarah-Anne blushed, averting her gaze.

"Oh, Sarah-Anne, I never knew how friendly you were..." Frank chuckled, then cupped her butt, with a sly smirk. "I believe your precious behind is mine now..."

Sarah-Anne blushed deeper moving closer to Frank and kissed him.

Frank smirked dashingly to the girl. "How far we've come along, you and I..."

Sarah-Anne giggled, blushing. "I love you..." she said.

"Je te aime." Frank told her in the exotic language of love he had studied, letting his fingers dance up and down her bare body.

Sarah-Anne shivered giggling when he did touch her tickly spots.

"You like that, do ya, huh?" Frank chuckled, having noticed her reactions.

Sarah-Anne flushed. "Tease~" she breathed.

"You know I won't rest..." Frank breathed, having her against him.

Sarah-Anne could feel every plain of his body. Frank lowered himself and kissed Sarah-Anne's tummy as it felt warm and wet. The baby kicked at Frank, gently though.

"Hello, little one..." Frank whispered to the child who was now going to be his future son or daughter.

The baby kicked again. Sarah-Anne flinched, but smiled.

Frank laughed a little fondly, then stood straight back up next to her. "I think they have your kick." he said, not revealing whether it was going to be a boy or a girl.

Sarah-Anne smiled, blushing.

"Do you still wish for me to be your baby's father?" Frank asked, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "I do... and you're going to be biologically now too." she smiled.

"I'm sure we'll be lovely parents..." Frank smiled fondly.

Sarah-Anne smiled, nodding.

Frank kissed the back of her knuckles. "I will treat you like a Queen, I will do anything I can to make you feel comfortable until the little dickens comes out... Name it and it shall be yours..."

Sarah-Anne started to cry feeling touched. She kissed him gently.

"Take me I'm yours~" Frank started to sing as he ran his hands around her body. "Because dreams are made of this... There's always a heaven in your kiss...~"

* * *

><p>"Be sure to stay close to me, girls, the Mall is a very big place and it's easy to get lost." Janet warned her two young guests.<p>

"Yes, Miss Janet." LP nodded respectively.

"Yes, Miss Janet." Miracle agreed.

"Good..." Janet smiled as they stepped inside and showed them what they were in for. "This is the Mall."

"Whoa..." LP was shocked. The area was bigger than her closet, many people were around with countless bags in their hands, various shops, and a large fountain where some people appeared to have been putting coins inside.

Miracle blinked.

"Now, would you girls like me to come with you to see Santa or would you like to wait at his grotto until I come back from shopping?" Janet asked.

LP looked to Miracle, knowing she would be fine with the older girl either way. "Think we can stay in one place this time?"

"Ve vill vait at his grotto, so you can get the shopping done." she smiled.

"Okay, dears," Janet smiled friendly. "I just thought it'd be more fun than waiting for me while I endlessly shopped, I'll take you to Santa's Grotto, then go to my shopping." she led them to a smaller version of Santa's workshop where many children their age and some were older were.

LP followed Janet, looking around, then found herself running into a boy that had black hair with a blue streak in it.

"Watch we're you're going!" a woman next to the boy, perhaps the boy's mother, yelled at her as she held his hand tight even if he was a bit older than her.

Miracle scowled at the woman, her parents' tempers shining through to protect her friend. "You should vatch vhere _you_ are going!" She started off, quietly, but angrily.

The woman scoffed, unimpressed by Miracle's attempts, but turned her head to show, she was indeed frightened by Miracle's rage.

"I-I'm sorry, boy... I didn't mean to..." LP said shakily to the woman's son.

The boy looked annoyed with his mother, but offered a half-smile to LP. "It's okay." he said.

LP seemed to blush and shuffle her feet at the boy's sparkling hazel eyes and generosity. "T-This is our first time..."

"It's my second." the boy informed.

Miracle glared at the woman. "Any smart voman vould make sure she didn't allow anyvun to bump into her son." she growled.

The woman scoffed. "Go back to Transylvania, vampire child."

Miracle saw red and jumped at the woman. The woman yelled out as she was being tackled by a small girl.

"Oh, my gosh, Miracle, don't!" LP cried, worried they would get into deep trouble.

"I am not a vampire, vench!" She growled.

David looked merely intrigued.

"Security!" the woman cried out.

LP was unknowingly clinging onto the stranger boy to protect him and herself, Miracle's wrath was a threat to not be reckoned with. She hadn't made Miracle this mad, it was mostly childish teasing. Miracle was trying to claw the woman's face.

David looked at LP. "I'll defend your friend..." he whispered.

One of the security guards came over. "What seems to be the problem here?"

The woman looked relieved and tried to shove Miracle off from her. "This insane child tried to hurt me and this accomplice of hers ran into my son!"

"I did not!" LP cried out.

Miracle growled at the woman. She did seem to be a little crazy when livid.

"It's all our fault sir, we weren't looking out carefully enough... and my mother insulted the girl." David said.

"DAVID!" the woman yelled at her son.

"Is that so?" the security cop asked him, but saw he seemed very honest and sincere. He then smiled tenderly at the boy. "I think maybe your mother has issues, my boy."

Miracle rubbed her back, sitting up. David nodded, that was so.

"Thanks..." LP whispered to her best friend.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid that's a little rude and childish of you," the cop told David's mother. "I'll give you a warning, but don't hurt children, it's illegal, you know."

The woman glared at all of them, she was acting a bit of a child as she hadn't gotten her way. Miracle smiled gently at LP. David helped Miracle up. The woman growled, then went back in her place in line with the other adults with their kids.

"That was scary and awesome at the same time." LP smiled at her friend.

Miracle smiled at her friend.

David had to go join his mother. He waved to the girls. "Sorry for my mother." he whispered.

LP waved to David, her wrist popping a little for some reason and her face was pink around the boy. Miracle straightened her hair and outfit out. David went and stood next to the woman. Mrs. Jenesis kept a firm hold on her son. David flinched at her tight hold.

"David, I don't want you seeing those girls ever again." Mrs. Jenesis looked down at her child.

"I'm not promising, Mom, I wanna see them." David said, calmly.

"The blonde girl attacked me and the dark-haired girl ran into you!" Mrs. Jenesis hated to argue with her son, but did so anyway to make her point valid.

"Because we didn't look carefully, and you insulted her!" David said.

"That's enough, David, now go see Santa like a good little boy." Mrs. Jenesis took him to the end where the false jolly old elf was sitting with six-foot tall elves with plastic pointy ears and pointed shoes.

David looked annoyed.

"He seems nice..." LP turned to Miracle, her face still tinted with pink.

Miracle smiled.

"What?" LP thought Miracle's smile seemed devious like when she accused the older girl of liking Cosmo McKinley after they got to meet him a while back.

"You like him~" she teased.

"I do not!" LP argued as they got in line, but behind some other people behind David and his mother.

"Yes you do~" Miracle teased.

"No, you like him!" LP tried to argue, in total denial.

"No... I like Cosmo." she smiled.

"Come onto Santa's lap..." the fat man in Santa's seat requested, sounding bored.

Mrs. Jenesis smiled sweetly and allowed David to do what was expected of him.

LP watched David leave, then looked back to Miracle shyly. "I'm just like Daddy... I like a human..." she admitted it.

Miracle hugged her smiling. David had to, looking annoyed too. The fake elves put David on the man's lap.

The man sighed, then looked down to the boy with a blue streak in his hair. "What's your name?"

"He's got blue hair..." LP pointed, noticing that David's hair wasn't all ebony.

David looked at the Santa. "David Jenesis..." he said.

David's mother went away a bit to use the phone and she called the local asylum to voice a complaint against the 'vampire' child who 'assaulted her.

"How old are you?" the man asked.

"12, sir." he said politely.

"You're a big boy, what do you want for Christmas?" the man asked.

"I don't really know... Maybe something to help others." David said.

The man pulled an unsure face. "Well... I can't give you that... How about this as a souvenir?" he handed a stuffed reindeer toy with a red, green, and white striped scarf around its neck.

David looked at it. "Uh... thanks." he said, planning to give it to someone who looked like they had little.

"Merry Christmas!" the man called as an elf snapped a picture of them together.

Mrs. Jenesis felt accomplished with a dark smile as she went back to collect her son. David gave his smile due to the image.

"He's got blue hair..." LP pointed, noticing that David's hair wasn't all ebony.

Miracle chuckled.

"He wouldn't like me if he found out what I really was..." LP lowered her head.

Miracle looked at her. "He vill..." she smiled.

"His mother though..." LP looked to the Jeneis matriarch on the telephone.

"Beggar her." Miracle said.

"What's that mean?" LP asked.

"Don't care about her..." Miracle said.

"She doesn't seem very nice." LP agreed with Miracle.

Miracle smiled.

"Next!" the elf called, summoning a new couple with their child.

"Cute reindeer." LP smiled nervously to David.

Miracle looked.

David nodded. "Do you want it?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I couldn't take something from you that was for you." LP replied apologetically.

Miracle smiled.

"I'm a bit old for teddies." David smiled.

LP shrugged with a smile, taking the doll and hugged it. "Oh, umm..." she felt odd about keeping the teddy since technically she would be close to age with David within the month and would have no reason for it.

Suddenly two big tall men came in. They were in white coats.

"What's that?" a man behind the girls looked over with his wife to see the men.

Miracle glanced over. Suddenly the two men came over to the kids. LP looked way up, blinking in a little surprise and scare.

"Don't stand too close, sweetie." Mrs. Jenesis pulled her son back to her side.

Miracle looked surprised. The men lifted her up starting to take her away. David tried to get free.

Frank and Sarah-Anne retired away from the pool and were cuddling by the fireplace in Frank's bed space and had a furry blanket over them.

Miracle looked surprised. The men lifted her up, starting to take her away. David tried to get free.

"Hey, let my friend go!" LP cried, following after them.

"No, David..." Mrs. Jenesis kept him close.

Miracle yelped and struggled. "Let go! LP get Janet!" She said.

The men ignored LP. David glared at his mother.

LP nodded and ran to find the woman. "Help! HEEELP!" she accidentally ran into one of the mall security guards, making him drop some things. "I'm sorry..."

The guard groaned, but helped her up nicely.

LP helped him a little. "I'm sorry, I was looking for someone."

"Who?" He asked nicely.

"David, we're going home now." Mrs. Jenesis said, sounding very impatient.

David broke free. "No!" he said.

"DAVID, GET BACK HERE!" Mrs. Jenesis yelled after him, obviously not happy.

David ran off to help LP.

LP looked back, scared for Miracle, but was surprised to see the kind boy from before. "Blue haired boy!"

David looked at LP. "I'm here to help." he said.

"We need to find Janet." LP said to him, then turned to the guard. "Please sir... I need to find this woman we came in with... She has sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, she's wearing a black coat with a hat and gloves, and her stomach's a little big..."

The guard showed the way. David came along. Miracle was forced into a jacket that made her hug herself.


	49. Chapter 49

Frank was sitting on top of Sarah-Anne as she crawled toward him. "Is my bad little girl coming back to me?" he jokingly taunted.

Sarah-Anne giggled seductively. "Yes... I've been a naughty girl..." she purred.

"I'm not Santa, but you can still sit on my lap." Frank smirked, putting on a Santa hat.

Sarah-Anne giggled and kissed him, doing so.

Frank chuckled, then looked annoyed again. "Ugh... It's that moss again." he grabbed for the fuzzy plant that seemed to had been able to grow inside the castle somehow.

Sarah-Anne looked nauseous again at the sight of it.

Frank took the plant, showing it was actually mistletoe, he had never seen it. "Ugh..."

Sarah-Anne still looked nauseous but kissed him. "Mistletoe..." she murmured.

Frank blushed, in an amused way. "What is this mistled toe?"

"It's a plant that people usually kiss under..." Sarah-Anne said.

"Oh." Frank looked at the plant.

Sarah-Anne looked nauseous at the plant.

"I got it..." Frank chuckled, then tossed the plant in the trash again, it must have been giving Sarah-Anne an allergic reaction.

Sarah-Anne rubbed her eyes a little.

"You okay?" Frank looked concerned.

"I just fell unwell around Mistletoe." Sarah-Anne explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear..." Frank soothed.

Sarah-Anne kissed him. Frank chuckled, returning the kiss. Since Miracle was not his child, he couldn't sense any danger she was in. Sarah-Anne pressed herself onto him.

"Well, hello..." Frank smirked, pulling herself gently toward him.

Sarah-Anne hummed, kissing him. Frank kissed all over her face and ran his hand across her lovely, baby soft body. Sarah-Anne joined them together.

* * *

><p>Riff narrowed his eyes suddenly. Magenta shot up, she felt a great disturbance.<p>

"Miracle is in trouble." he said.

"Somevun is taking her avay!" Magenta added.

Riff scowled.

"I feel a pain in the arse got her too." Magenta deeply scowled.

Riff covered the finished gift.

"Ve got to get her back..." Magenta clenched her teeth, looking very menacing.

Riff nodded.

Magenta paused a moment, then looked very angered. "To the Mall!"

Riff followed. Magenta had got them both in coats, hats, and scarves to track down their daughter, she looked like a good image of a mama bear with her cubs in danger. Riff went, holding Magenta's hand.

* * *

><p>LP got David to follow her to find Janet.<p>

Janet was now in the watch department and was looking for a special watch to give for Brad that would fit her budget.

Janet and the guard talked, then she asked what was wrong.

"Miracle's gone!" LP started to bawl. "I'll never see her again!"

David nodded. "My mother called the asylum." he said.

"What?" Janet's face paled.

"They're taking her away!" LP was still crying uncontrollably.

David looked ashamed.

"Who's your boyfriend, sweetie?" Janet asked, noticing the boy.

LP blushed. "We're just friends, Miss Janet... Can we _please _find Miracle?"

David looked at Janet. "My mum will know which one." he said.

"Come on, let's get you guys going." Janet took LP's hand and went to the check-out corner first to pay for the watch, then she put it in her bag and went out of the shop with them.

David led them to find his mom.

Miracle tried to get free, but couldn't as she struggled. The man in the back with her gave her a smart tap on the back of her head. Miracle yelped, but stopped.

Mrs. Jenesis was sampling perfumes in another department store.

"Excuse me..." Janet went to the woman, a bit cross with her.

David stood with LP.

"I like your hair." LP looked to David, smiling.

David smiled.

"How'd you get it blue?" LP pointed to the streak.

Janet and Duchess weren't getting along very well.

"Dunno... Can't remember." David chuckled.

"It's nice," LP smiled. "I like that color, blue."

Janet was somehow on top of Mrs. Jenesis, hands nearly wrapped around the woman's throat. Magenta's eyes darted around the mall as Janet, Mrs. Jenesis, LP, and David were in the corner. David didn't seem to care about his mother right then. Riff noticed the arguing and led Magenta over.

Magenta stormed over and pounced on David's mother after she got on top of Janet.

Janet crawled away, stood up and dusted herself clean. "Where did you two come from?"

David smiled softly at LP.

"We sensed our daughter was in trouble... Now, where is she?" Riff asked.

"Is your mama gonna be okay?" LP looked worried.

"I don't care." David said softly.

"These men in white came and took her away because of THIS woman!" Janet explained, gesturing to Mrs. Jenesis.

"The brat asked for it!" Duchess argued.

Magenta squashed the woman beneath her harder. "Don't call my baby girl a brat!"

Riff came over staring Duchess right in the eye. "You will tell us where she is or you will suffer." he said, icily.

"Suffer what?" Duchess's voice was quaking with fear.

Magenta smirked at the woman's fear.

Riff smirked darkly. "Let's just say, you will wish for death." he said, darkly.

Magenta grinned sadistically and pressed her fingertips together in a classical villain fashion.

Duchess grunted and was in defeat. "Insane Asylum."

"Which one?" Riff asked.

"You okay, sweeties?" Janet asked LP and David.

"We're fine, but I can't say the same for David's mom." LP replied, smiling a bit.

David looked at Janet. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked.

"I'll be alright, that was just a lot of craziness..." Janet held her throat a little.

David looked apologetic.

"How should I know?" Duchess grunted.

"You called them, idiot." Riff growled.

"I don't know the name of them, I think they were just called 'The Men in White'!" Duchess growled back.

"Men in white took Miracle away." LP explained.

"Don't yell at my brother!" Magenta hit the back of the woman's head.

Riff smirked darkly.

Duchess winced, glaring at the siblings. "Your brother? I thought you were that blonde girl's parents!"

Riff didn't reply.

"None of your business!" Magenta finally said, then hit the woman again, not solving the 'riddle' of how Riff was brother, but also father to her child.

"Do you know what the asylum was called?" LP asked David.

David shook his head, looking annoyed with himself.

"We'll never find her... And it's all my fault..." LP's eyes leaked with tears. "I want my best friend back!" she broke down crying again.

"Ah, shut up, you little twit!" Duchess growled at the princess.

Riff smacked the woman smartly, to knock her out.

LP sniffled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "She's been with me for as long as I can even remember..."

Janet came to the kids with her purse exposed. "Would you two like to come with me? I was going to get you gingerbread cookies, those always cheered me up at your age."

David looked at LP to see if it was okay. Riff helped Magenta up.

LP wiped her eye. "Gingerbread Cookies?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll recognize them once you see them." Janet smiled friendly, not to give away to David that the girl was an alien who was a stranger to the Earthly seasonal customs, she then looked to the Vitus siblings. "If it's okay, I'm going to take Little Precious and David for gingerbread cookies."

"Probably help calm her down." Magenta shrugged, knowing how emotional LP could be at times.

David nodded then. Riff looked at Janet, almost harshly.

Janet smiled at the kids, then frowned and paled instantly at Riff's harsh glare. "What?"

Riff looked at her. "You were meant to be looking after them..." he said, sharply.

"I-I-I-I..." Janet grew nervous.

"Yeah," Magenta hardened her gaze, stepping toward the woman. "You let this happen!"

"I was just gonna shop for a little while so they could meet the Mall Santa!" Janet cried out.

Riff held Magenta from trying to hurt the woman. "You should have stayed with them." he said.

Magenta deeply scowled at Janet.

"I didn't want them to get bored..." Janet was now horrified of both Riff Raff and Magenta.

Riff looked mad still.

"I vonder vhat you taste like, Janet..." Magenta licked her lips.

Janet's eyes widened. "No! You're not gonna do it! Not like that Eddie guy!"

"No killing, that won't help Miracle." Riff muttered to Magenta.

"Just vanted to scare her." Magenta smirked back to him.

"Ugh, you two are terrible..." Janet pouted.

David dried LP's eyes. LP sniffled, but smiled small to David as he was taking care of her. She thought that she may have found her first love. David smiled back, gently.

"You're swell..." LP smiled to David.

"And you're cute." David smiled.

LP's whole face turned bright pink. David smiled.

"You're really nice, I feel like I could tell you anything..." LP said sheepishly.

David smiled. "Well, if you do, I can keep secrets." he said.

"Really?" LP blinked at him, smiling back a bit.

David nodded.

"What if I came from a different world than you...?" LP rubbed her arm nervously, her father and the other adults told her numerous times to never reveal her true identity or else there would be severe consequences.

"I'd think it was cool." David smiled.

LP still pondered whether to tell him or not. David held her hand, letting her go from the hug though.

"Please don't kill me..." Janet stepped back from the alien siblings.

"I vould love to so badly right now..." Magenta folded her arms, slowly shutting her eyes.

"But we won't." Riff said.

"We can't just stand here, don't you two know anyone who could probably get us to the asylum to bail out Miracle?" Janet sounded impatient.

Magenta turned to her brother. "Maybe Cosmo and Nation have connections..." she whispered, suggesting to him.

Riff nodded, agreeing with Magenta.

"We better call them." Magenta took out a cell phone and punched in the number for her cousins' home/work office.

"What's that?" Janet pointed since this was 1975 after all.

Riff watched his sister, ignoring Janet. Magenta put the phone to her ear as she heard it ring.

Nation was doing some last paperwork.

"I'll get it!" Cosmo wanted to answer the phone first, so he ran in the room, being like an impatient child.

Nation looked at Cosmo and chuckled. She lifted the phone and handed it to him. Cosmo took it and conversed with Magenta a bit and his face paled as soon as she revealed where Miracle was now.

Janet apologized to Riff a thousand times, fearing that he may do something to make her suffer.

Riff looked at her. "You are on your last warning..." he warned the woman.

"Yes, sir..." Janet lowered her head.

Riff gave her one last pointed look, then went back to calm. Janet let out a distressed scream, then quieted down.

Cosmo put the phone down a moment to ask Nation the question Magenta asked. "Do you know of the Men in White coming to take children into their insane asylum?"

Nation didn't look up from her paperwork. "Well, there is the Sprint's Asylum for Problematic and Dangerous Children." she said.

Cosmo nodded, then echoed what Nation said.

"Sprint's Asylum for Problematic and Dangerous Children." Magenta repeated for Riff to hear.

Riff frowned.

"No visitors or relatives allowed though... only Doctors..." Nation said.

Cosmo repeated Nation's words.

Magenta grew aggressive. "Vould it be too much trouble if you and Nation vent to get her?"

Nation looked at him. "They won't allow them to see new patients straight away... It could be up to a month..." she said, soflty.

"A month!?" Magenta let out a strangled gasp.

Janet wailed, shivering a bit with fear as she overheard that with Riff Raff and Magenta mad with her.

Nation looked sad. "Yes... I'm sorry." she said.

"NO!" Magenta yelled, dropping the phone and curling up into a ball on the tiled floor, crying.

Riff hurried to cradle his sister. Magenta sniffled, clinging to him like she did when she was much younger. Riff petted her hair. Magenta sniffled, really wanting to see their baby girl again.

"Oh, is there anything I could do?" Janet spoke up.

Riff rocked her gently.

Magenta sniffled, still glaring at Janet, but looked up to Riff, with a quivering lip. "I vant my baby back!"

Riff shushed her gently. A lot of people in the mall stared at Magenta and Riff Raff, then walked along, some kids even pointed to how weird the two seemed.

"Uhh... How about we go to the castle?" Janet tried to keep herself out of trouble and being the center of the crazy attention today.

Riff helped Magenta up. LP was now sweating through intense blushing. David looked kind, patient and sweetly at her.

"You ever hear of the galaxy of Transylvania?" LP asked David quickly to get it off her chest.

David shook his head.

"It's not really discovered by many humans," LP said, explaining. "It's like behind this solar system above the asteroid belt with the several interesting planets like where I'm from... There, no one is ashamed to be what they are, many of them dress like the opposite sex, sometimes brothers fall in love with sisters..." she sounded graphic, due to her age on Earth and saying this to another young Earthling.

David blinked silent a moment.

"My Nana is the Queen," LP said, hoping David wouldn't think she was crazy too. "My father and aunts are prince and princesses, I'm supposed to be next after my father takes the throne when my grandmother will die..."

David smiled. "I'm holding a princess' hand." he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a real princess..." LP smiled, extending her foot out like a ballet pose.

David smiled.

"That's not weird, is it?" LP flinched.

"No, it's cool." he smiled.

"Really?" LP felt relieved.

David grinned. LP blushed at David's grin.

David saw the grown-ups looking ready to leave with LP. "What am I going to do?" He asked quietly, not wanting to return to his mother.

Janet pressed her lip. "Umm... Well..."

"Why don't you come with us?" LP asked.

"No, no, no!" Mrs. Jenesis had heard that and tried to stand up to stop the 'freaks' from taking her son away.

David pulled LP back away further from his mother. Riff silenced Duchess with a glare. The woman gulped and stood her ground.

"Ve'll take you two to the castle." Magenta said to LP and David.

David went up to Magenta with LP. Riff went over to the woman. Mrs. Jenesis softly whimpered and looked up to Riff in slight fear.

Riff glared down at her. "You will relinquish your son, or you will end up with a fate worse than death." he growled.

The woman gulped. "Yes, sir..."

Riff walked back over to his group.

Janet followed Magenta and stood beside David. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

David nodded. "I don't want to return to _that _woman." he said, referring to his mother.

"Oh, you poor dear... She can't be that bad..." Janet tried to soothe.

David, not able to help it, gave her a look. _'Do you really think you know her?'_ His look said.

Janet looked back to the boy's mother and looked back as if to say,_ 'She's worse than my mother!'_

LP looked up to her godfather as she clung to Magenta's hand and they were near the exit to the mall. David followed. Riff glanced at the boy and nodded.

"Am I in trouble?" LP asked.

"Of course, not dear, it's not your fault." Magenta cooed.

They headed back to the castle.


	50. Chapter 50

The people soon had Miracle to the Asylum. They hoisted her out.

"No, I don't vant to go in there!" She shouted, struggling.

"Shush, child!" one of the man scolded.

"If you don't, we'll have to punish you." the other said.

"No, No! I don't belong here!" Miracle cried, a little too scared to listen right then.

The man scoffed. "Sure, sure, that's what they _all _say."

The other man laughed. They soon had her inside. By the time they had her inside, her throat was getting sore. There was a girl in a 'hug me jacket' with hair as red as Columbia's used to be and looked a little paranoid as she was locked in a room by herself.

The man looked at his colleague. "Until the Doctor sees her, we should put her in with Red." he says, 'Red', being what he called the red-headed girl.

Miracle struggled even more.

"Yeah." the colleague agreed, laughing darkly.

* * *

><p>The man went and opened up 'Red's' door. 'Red' lifted her head up as soon as Miracle was being shoved in. Miracle landed on her side, but not too hard. She sat up growling. The man chuckled and shut the door, locking it.<p>

"You okay?" 'Red' asked softly.

Miracle looked at the girl. "Yeah..." she said softly.

"I'd hug ya or give ya a pat on the back, but I'm afraid I'm stuck..." 'Red' replied.

Miracle nodded. "I'm Miracle Vitus." she introduced.

"That's a cool name," 'Red' smiled. "My name's actually Anastasia."

"It is a very pretty name..." Miracle half smiled.

"Thank you," Anastasia smiled, then sighed. "My mother thought I was being bewitched by video games because ever since last Christmas when my older brother gave me his old console, I was acting a little different... She made me come here... There's also three kids here that are probably stranger than you and me put together, they say they're from the future."

Miracle looked intrigued.

"Yeah, they're weird kids, they say they came here by accident, maybe at dinner time we'll meet them." Anastasia shrugged.

Miracle sighed softly.

"What brings you here?" Anastasia asked.

"This voman accused me of being a vampire, and she had told my friend off so I lunged at her." Miracle explained.

"Because of how you talk?" Anastasia asked. "I think it's cool how you talk, it sounds so exotic. Where are you from?"

Not knowing the actual connection, but also not giving away her being an alien, Miracle answered. "Transylvania." she said.

"That probably explains it," Anastasia had it click in her mind. "Your family must've moved here... I'd say a year or two ago... Your English is very good." She had thought Miracle meant the Transylvania that was on Earth which was around Germany.

"Um... thank you..." Miracle said, not correcting her on the time span.

"I wanna be a pop star, but I guess I can't..." Anastasia lowered her head, she was chipper, but was down in the dumps due to being in an insane asylum at her age. "Oh, well, at least I have a new friend." she perked right back up, smiling at Miracle.

Miracle nodded. "Yes, it's nice." she smiled softly, no reason she couldn't make a friend.

"I'll help you around here if you want... I'm sorry you're stuck here too..." Anastasia sighed, but smiled. Her friendship with Miracle seemed to mirror Magenta's friendship with Columbia.

Miracle nodded, that would be nice.

"Maybe we'll meet those kids, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were from another planet." Anastasia joked.

Miracle accidentally jumped at that statement.

"Whoa, careful for those involuntary muscle spasms." Anastasia chuckled gently.

Miracle nervously chuckled along.

"Dinner should be ready soon..." Anastasia murmured.

"Vhat happens at dinner here?" Miracle asked.

"Usually they ring a bell or announce it over the intercom," Anastasia explained, then winced at the other part, deciding not to tell Miracle about it yet.

Miracle nodded. She noticed the wince, but didn't say anything about it.

"They usually serve pretty good food though, not like yucky gruel or anything like that." Anastasia continued.

"Do they keep these things on us all the time?" Miracle asked, about the jacket.

"Usually at bed time, meal hours, and recreation time we can have them off." Anastasia answered, having a smile, hoping that might cheer Miracle up a little bit about her hostage situation.

Miracle nodded and then shuffled over to sit closer to her new friend.

"I really miss my family," Anastasia sighed. "I've been here for a year... I feel regretful of using that joystick for 'evil'... My parents ran away to an Amish farm."

"Vhat 'evil' did you do vith it?" Miracle asked curiously.

"Parents just don't understand," Anastasia sighed. "The most important thing in a kid's life is to beat a video game they've been playing since they got for their birthday. I did my homework, studies, and everything, but I guess it just kept me from outdoors..."

Miracle, who was now next to Anastasia, nuzzled the girl's shoulder like a cat. "As my arms aren't free to hug." she explained.

"Oh, that feels nice." Anastasia giggled, feeling tickled by the nuzzles. It was the best form of warm contact she had ever had.

Miracle smiled, keeping her head on the girl's shoulder. Anastasia sang a quiet, sweet version of I Love Rock and Roll from Joan Jett to Miracle. Miracle smiled softly. She fell into a light doze, a couple of tears running down her cheeks. Anastasia leaned against Miracle until they would be called for dinnertime.


	51. Chapter 51

"Welcome to where I live." LP introduced to David.

David looked shocked, but in awe.

"Ah, you're back!" Frank called from the top of the stairs in his dragon robe and his hair up in the pink curlers.

"Daddy!" LP called once she saw him.

David looked shocked. Sarah-Anne was asleep. Riff took Magenta somewhere to sit down. Magenta was still suffering a bit. Riff sat down with her.

Frank came down the stairs and hugged his daughter, then glanced to David. "Who are you...?"

Frank took his hand and shook it, not kissing it since the boy was clearly not a lady. "Interesting... Your friend is cute, Little Precious."

LP blushed. "Yeah, he's nice, Daddy..."

David gave a respectful smile.

"Where did you come from?" Frank asked the boy.

"The Mall." LP stood on her tip-toes.

David nodded. "My mother did something awful and I didn't want to go back with her." he said.

"Interesting..." Frank felt like that was like when he picked up Sarah-Anne for the first time and she became his minion. "Well, would you like to stay for the night?"

LP went to put her new reindeer teddy in her room with the other stuffed animals and realized how lonely her bedroom now seemed.

* * *

><p>Magenta was still suffering a bit. Riff sat down with her. Magenta felt like all hope was lost as she made herself emotionally sick. Janet decided to go to Brad. Riff hummed quietly.<p>

"Vhat if they are torturing her?" Magenta sniffled.

"Then we will reek havoc upon them." Riff said.

Magenta shook her fists, still crying, but looked angry now. "I vill not rest unless I see my child again!"

Riff frowned a little, she needed to rest. Magenta sniffled, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her knees. Riff hugged her. Magenta started crying a bit more. Riff hushed her gently. Magenta sniffled, clinging to him. Riff soothed her. Magenta still cried, but was slowly falling asleep. Riff rocked her gently.

"Only with your permission, sir." David said.

"I don't mind, I love having visitors here." Frank smiled at the boy, glad that he wasn't all that strung out by the way he looked.

David smiled.

"You look a bit older than my little baby girl, are you still under 13?" Frank asked cautiously about his daughter befriending an older boy.

"Yes, sir, I'm 12, almost 13." he said.

"Something about you reminds me of myself when I was your age," Frank smiled. "Well... You can stay, but no getting 'fresh' with my little monkey."

David promised.

Frank smiled. "Are you hungry? We all yet to have the evening meal."

"Famished, sir." he said.

Frank nodded, then went to Riff Raff and Magenta. "Ah, when you're done sulking, perhaps you could whip us all up something to eat?"

Magenta wasn't awake, but her eyebrows furrowed as she heard what her master said, even though she was in grief.

Riff offered Frank a look that would freeze a man. "Insensitive." he growled.

Frank stepped back. "Well, how else are we going to feed my child and our guest?"

Riff looked, still giving that glare. "Order in... our daughter has bern taken away." he growled.

"Yeah, but why should that stop you from cooking meals?" Frank asked, a bit uncaring.

Magenta's eyes shot open. She then stormed to Frank, grabbed him tight and threw him out of the room, knocking over some important vases and items, smashing and crashing them.

"Right... Order in... Why didn't I think of that?" Frank chuckled sheepishly.

Riff came to hold Magenta again. Magenta sniffled, cuddling up closer to Riff, returning to him. Riff led her back to the seats. Magenta sniffled, cuddling against him. Riff held her to him.

"Daddy, we're hungry..." LP whined.

"Sorry sweetie, but Aunt Magenta's in a bit of stress and Sarah-Anne's asleep..." Frank forced himself up.

Sarah-Anne looked sleepy, standing at the top of the stairs.

Frank looked up to see Sarah-Anne as he stood with LP and David. "Oh, dear, did we wake you up?"

LP smiled as she saw Sarah-Anne.

"The baby wanted me up." she yawned.

"Do you know any places we could go to eat, we used to go to my Uncle Eddie's pizza place." LP said to David.

"Oh, you poor thing, can you walk around?" Frank asked, wondering if he should get the food brought to the castle and not to walk around, wait for food, and then bring it back.

"There is a good place you can call and they will deliver." David smiled.

Sarah-Anne yawned. "I can cook..." she mumbled.

Frank hummed, then looked at the kids. "Would you kids like take-out or have Sarah-Anne cook?"

LP felt torn between those two options. "Maybe both?" she shrugged.

"I don't mind." David said sweetly.

Frank went to help Sarah-Anne a bit.

"She makes great pasta." LP smiled.

David smiled. Sarah-Anne smiled at the man she loved.

"Could you make some of that pasta, do you think?" Frank asked his love sweetly.

Sarah-Anne nodded, pecking his lips with hers.


	52. Chapter 52

The two men from before came barging in. Miracle jolted awake.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Anastasia didn't seem to be bothered by the barging in, she was probably used to it by now.

"Shut up, brat... We're here to take you to the dinner hall." he said.

Miracle struggled as one lifted her by the back of her jacket.

Anastasia stood up as she was forced as well. "Don't worry, they always take off the jackets once we get in the cafeteria." she whispered to Miracle as they walked along.

The one holding Anastasia hoisted her along. Miracle settled a little then. In the cafeteria, there were triplets that were seen together and they looked a bit young and worried about something.

"That's them!" Anastasia pointed to the threesome to Miracle.

There were two boys and one girl. One of the boys had dark brown hair, the other boy had all black hair, and the girl had dark brown hair too with her hair up in high pigtails. Once they were in, being the last two, the men took off the jackets as the door shut and locked. Miracle blinked. She stuck close to Anastasia.

"Turkey or chicken?" Anastasia asked, offering to help Miracle out with choosing her meal.

"Chicken...please." Miracle said softly.

Anastasia saw the next serving, then turned her head again. "Mashed or diced potatoes?"

"Diced please." Miracle said, coming along with her.

Anastasia nodded. "Cabbage or green beans?"

The triplets seemed to whisper and gesture towards Miracle, but it wasn't clear what they were saying.

"None, thank you... I don't like vegetables." she whispered, feeling the stares from the triplets.

Anastasia turned again. "You want a roll?"

Miracle nodded softly.

Anastasia and Miracle then came to the final part of the line. "Fruit or dessert?" she asked as there were oranges for the fruit and slices of pumpkin pie drenched in curly and sweet whipped cream on top.

"The pie, please." Miracle said softly.

Anastasia let it be and handed Miracle her plate, smiling as she got her own. "Okay, let's go sit."

Anastasia and Miracle sat at a table by the window. Miracle ate quietly. Anastasia ate her food too, eating some different things from Miracle's plate, but enjoying it as she was used to it. The triplets were whispering again and not only that, but looking directly toward the blonde girl. Miracle looked at the triplets. She had to go see why they were staring. Anastasia watched her go, and hoped there would be no trouble. The triplets kept talking, but silenced as soon as Miracle came to them.

"Vhy are you talking and staring at me?" Miracle asked, trying to stay calm.

The triplets looked at each other and looked down.

"Um... Tell us... Are you Miracle Vitus?" the girl asked softly.

Miracle nodded. "Yes, I am." she said.

"No one believes us, but we're not from here," the black-haired boy said. "It's the truth though."

"Yeah, we're not crazy!" the brown-haired boy added.

"We came here by accident a while ago." the brown-haired girl finished.

"Who are you?" Miracle asked.

"My name's Winslow." the black-haired boy said his name in embarrassment.

"I'm Francis." the brown-haired boy gave his name.

"And I'm Duchess!" the brown-haired girl chirped, seeming to be the more chipper of her siblings.

Miracle looked at them. "Vhy vere you staring at me and vhispering?" She asked.

"Well, we told you, we're from the future, right?" Winslow queried.

Miracle nodded.

"Are you still friends with a Little Precious Furter and David Jenesis?" Francis asked cautiously.

Miracle nodded. "Yes, I am..." she said.

The triplets looked to each other, then looked back to Miracle. "They're our parents."

Miracle blinked. "Uh... how the heck could that be?!" She shouted, more out of shock than anything.

A few of the patients glanced at Miracle, but then went back to their eating.

"I know it's unusual, but you have to believe us." Winslow defended.

"Yeah, the future's getting really weird, we came the only way we could," Francis added.

"Through Granddad Frank's transporter." Duchess finished.

Miracle shook her head, she believed them but was too shocked. "This is totally vhack!" She said loudly.

The patients glanced at her again, then continued eating.

"Do you believe us...?" Duchess asked feeling very fragile as her future mother.

Miracle nodded, though her words had seemed like she didn't. Today was just awful on her now frayed nerves.

Duchess tried to soothe Miracle. "Sorry... We had never seen you like this, Aunty Miracle."

"I don't think even Crystal and Richard had." Francis whispered.

Winslow quickly shushed him.

"Crystal and Richard..? N-No more revealing... please..." Miracle gasped, then tried to find a way to get out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Anastasia called. "You can't leave here unless you're told to!"

"Miracle, stop!" the triplets cried.

"I vant to go home!" Miracle sobbed.

The first man headed over to grab her. He held her up. "Calm down." he said.

Duchess and Francis looked worried while Winslow just stood stoically.

"Miracle!" Anastasia cried.

One of the doctors came over with a needle to knock Miracle out of her rebellious state. Miracle struggled. The man forced her against his chest except one arm. He held that arm firmly out to the doctor. The doctor grew angry with Miracle's strength and anger, injecting the needle into her arm, pressing down to knock her out briefly. The man held her still. Miracle's struggles settled slowly. Her head fell back as she fell into the embrace of the sedative.

The doctor smirked as Miracle was 'drugged' which made the other patients except for Anastasia and the triplets scream and run around the cafeteria in fear of being injected next. "Ooh, look at 'em scramble!"

The man chuckled and then took Miracle to get her jacket back on. Miracle didn't react. She wasn't asleep but she didn't feel anything and found herself not wanting to struggle. Anastasia looked scared and worried for Miracle.

The man looked at the doctor. "Isolation?" He asked.

Miracle seemed totally out of it.

"For tonight to see if she acts up again." the doctor nodded.

"NO!" Anastasia ran over, clinging to Miracle.

The man glared at Anastasia. "Do you want to be next?" He asked.

Miracle's head flopped a little. Anastasia deeply frowned and kept quiet. The man pushed Anastasia off and took Miracle out. Anastasia feared for her new friend's life and couldn't bear to see her go like this.


	53. Chapter 53

The time passed both quickly and slowly. Soon it became Christmas day. David had stayed with the family and it seemed as though Mrs. Jenesis and any other relatives of David's didn't bother calling him or asking for him back as the woman of the house had told them all what happened and they basically disowned the boy. LP missed her friend night and day, but Noelle, Brad, Janet, and David kept comforting her as Riff Raff and Magenta felt the same pain and vowed their daughter would be brought back to them. LP didn't want to open any of her presents until Miracle would be brought back to all of them and before they knew it, Cosmo and Nation would visit. David looked at the girl he was already falling for. Sarah-Anne was mildly cleaning around. Riff hugged Magenta, barely ever letting her go. Nation came, knocking on the door.

"I should wait until Miracle's allowed to come home..." LP said as she saw the various presents for her and Miracle.

"If that's what you want, honey." Brad shrugged, sipping his morning coffee cup.

David hugged the girl. Janet smiled as she took out twin pairs of booties, one pair was blue and the other was pink. LP smiled at David. David smiled back.

"Come in!" Magenta called hoarsely to the door.

Riff stroked her arm. Magenta turned her head, slowly opening her eyes, her eyes were blood-red now.

"Here, I'll get it." Noelle offered and opened it in surprise to see the McKinley siblings. "Oh, you must be Cosmo and Nation..." her eyes widened. It was freaky how much these two looked like their cousins.

Frank helped Sarah-Anne with the cleaning. Sarah-Anne tickled Frank with the duster now and then. Riff stroked her arm. Nation looked at Noelle and smiled softly.

"Oh, umm... Welcome..." Noelle smiled sheepishly, allowing Cosmo and Nation to step inside as promised. She blushed visibly towards Nation.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Cosmo called, placing more presents under the tree.

Nation came in, taking off her hat and coat. Cosmo was really angered about Miracle's situation and wondered if it would be a good time for them to go bail her out in time for the holidays with her friends and family. Noelle smiled, then walked in with Nation, she felt nervous to see the woman while still in her pajamas.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne tickled Frank with the duster now and then.<p>

Frank chuckled, glancing at Sarah-Anne. "Hey!" he called out, playfully.

Sarah-Anne looked innocent. Frank jokingly huffed, then continued to clean up around and picked up the scattered wrapping paper that was opened already. Sarah-Anne giggled gently.

Frank snorted, rolling his eyes, but smiled at Sarah-Anne. "How's the baby?"

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. "Peaceful... not kicked me yet." she said.

"Good boy." Frank patted Sarah-Anne's belly proudly.

Sarah-Anne giggled. "How do you know it's a boy... Could be my little girl." she grinned.

"Maybe it's both." Frank badly joked.

Sarah-Anne giggled.

"Fine," Frank chuckled, patting her belly again. "Good gender neutral child of mine."

Sarah-Anne giggled still. The baby kicked his hand.

"Ooh, hello there!" Frank felt the kick tickle him a little.

The baby kicked him again. Sarah-Anne winced.

"Ooh, that looked a little painful." Frank winced himself.

Sarah-Anne rubbed over the sore spot, shocked a little as the skin looked a bit darker where kicked.

"Oh, my gosh..." Frank looked a little concerned.

Sarah-Anne looked worried a moment, but then went calm. "Strong little one." she said lightly.

"Takes after me." Frank joked, flexing his arms.

Sarah-Anne giggled softly.

"You're nearly three months." Frank couldn't believe it.

Sarah-Anne looked at him.

"Humans take nine... It should be nine for you..." Frank looked back up at her.

Sarah-Anne still looked confused.

"Normally we take six months," Frank looked to her. "Unfortunately, I can't say what'll happen to you since you were impregnated by a Transylvanian. Though, they say if a female Transylvanian would impregnate a male Earthling, the genetics would become reverse and the male would go through the six months of pregnancy. We haven't had a case like that in years..."

"Oh, okay." Sarah-Anne said.

"Sorry I can't tell you for sure, this isn't common." Frank smiled apologetically to Sarah-Anne.

* * *

><p>"I have some news, but I could wait to tell you later..." Brad shrugged, stirring his coffee.<p>

Nation came to give her cousins a hug first.

Riff barely hugged back. "What news, Majors?" He asked.

"Go ahead, sweetie..." Janet encouraged Brad.

Brad sipped his drink and looked at everyone. "Well, I was gonna wait to tell my mother, Janet's parents, and Betty and Ralph, but I guess I could tell you all... But, I've decided to take up a teaching profession in one of the local schools."

Riff merely nodded.

"Like maybe math or science," Brad shrugged, but smiled.

Janet leaned on his shoulder, smiling with her eyes gently shut.

LP found a present with the boy's name on it and handed it to him. David took it with a gentle smile and opened it. LP looked to see what it was, smiling. David saw it was a scarf.

"Fluffy..." LP stroked the scarf.

David wrapped it around them both. It was large enough.

LP giggled. "We're those 'stuck together' twins like on TV!"

David chuckled. Janet giggled, snapping a picture of LP and David together. David hugged LP. LP hugged back. David smiled.

"I called Sprint's'... They say Miracle can be seen by her doctor." Nation said softly.

Magenta sighed. "I vant her back NOW!"

"Easy..." Cosmo tried to relax her.

"Cosmo can go today if he wants." Nation said softly.

"Could you?" Magenta looked up to the bald man.

"I'm sure they'll see it my way." Cosmo smirked, so sure of himself.

"Go now..." Riff muttered.

Nation smiled a little.

Cosmo nodded. "I'll be back, everyone, keep an eye on each other..." he then fastened his coat back up and went to leave to get the Vitus girl back to where she rightfully belonged.

Magenta excused herself to get a drink of water. Noelle looked to Nation, crossing and uncrossing her legs over and over. Nation smiled at Noelle, something about the other woman was intriguing. Noelle blushed with Nation smiling at her. Nation went to talk to her.

Cosmo rode his way to Sprint's, looking determined and angered a little. Noelle scooted a bit. Janet giggled, showing Brad the pictures she took with her new camera.

Nation smiled. "Hi." she said.

"Hi, you must be Cosmo?" Noelle smiled nervously.

"No, I'm Nation." the red-headed woman smiled.

"Oh, sorry..." Noelle blushed. "Nation... That's an interesting name."

Nation smiled. "You're Noelle, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am," Noelle nodded. "Princess Noelle Lavender Furter... The hollow victory of being the middle child in the royal family."

Nation looked sympathetic. "Well, you are very nice." she smiled.

"Oh, not me..." Noelle blushed deeply.

Nation smiled. "You are though." she stated.

"I try my best..." Noelle smiled back at Nation.

Nation patted her hand gently.

Noelle smiled at her. "You're very pretty, Nation..."

Janet came over, handing presents to them, then went back to sit in her spot.

Nation chuckled. "Why, thank you dear, you are very pretty too." she said.

"Still wanna wait for Miracle..." LP then came to find the bassinet present made by her and Miracle for Sarah-Anne.

"Thank you, ma'am... We should wait now for Miracle though." David smiled.

LP nodded in agreement.

"Okay, kiddies." Janet smiled sweetly, sitting next to Brad again. "David, I believe we went to school with your mother..."

"Her name's Duchess, right?" Brad prompted.

"Yes..." David agreed.

"Oh, I remember her," Brad rolled his eyes. "Trying to be president for everything, teacher's pet, crazy girl..."

"Oh, no offense, dear." Janet quickly covered up.

David gave a wry smile. "It's fine, ma'am." he said.

"I still can't believe we've spent Christmas here..." Janet looked around.

"Yeah, my mom and brother must be wondering what happened to me." Brad did the same.

"Change can be good." LP shrugged, smiling.

David nodded.

"Maybe I should give a call uptown..." Brad stood up, managing to find the long-lost telephone that brought him and Janet to stay in the castle longer than just a few minutes.

"I just miss Miracle so much!" LP squeaked, trying not to cry.

David held LP's hand.

"Where do you think they are now?" Brad asked Janet as he decided to call up Betty and Ralph on the castle telephone.

Janet shrugged. "Betty's mom's place?"

* * *

><p>Noelle and Nation seemed to be getting too close to comfort now than just being friendly and acquainting with each other. Nation didn't seem to mind too much though.<p>

"Who's your boyfriend?" Noelle asked, smiling bashfully to Nation, feeling like somehow she had been falling in love with the female doctor.

"I don't have one." Nation said softly.

"Girlfriend...?" Noelle bit her lip.

Nation blushed, shaking her head.

Noelle giggled nervously. "Sorry."

Nation blushed still, but smiled.

"You're really pretty, Nation..." Noelle leaned against her.

Nation blushed, but put an arm around Noelle. Noelle scooted closer against Nation, smiling. Nation smiled, hugging her a little. Noelle hugged back, feeling infatuated with the woman now. Nation smiled. This was nice, maybe Noelle had been the one she was waiting for. Noelle smiled fondly to Nation.

"I'm gonna get some of that chocolate, you want some?" Noelle invited.

Nation smiled. "Please." she said, gently releasing her.

Noelle smiled, then got the two chocolates. Nation smiled.

Noelle came back with the chocolates for her and Nation. "Here we are." she said, smiling.

"Thank you." Nation smiled, patting the seat next to her.

Noelle smiled, happily seating with her. Nation started to regale Noelle with some funny school stories.

Noelle giggled at some of the stories. "No way!"

"Yes way... I never thought I was going to live it down..." Nation giggled.

"Oh, my goodness..." Noelle giggled, shaking her head. "That must've been embarrassing."

"Any name ideas for the baby yet?" Frank asked as he went with Sarah-Anne to join the others, surprised that his daughters presents weren't touched. "Sweetie!"

"Not without Miracle!" LP nearly yelled.

"I was thinking Brianna for a girl." Sarah-Anne said.

"That sounds pretty." Frank smiled in agreement.

"What do you think, LP?" Sarah-Anne asked.

LP looked at them. "Of what?" She had not really been paying attention.

"Picking out names for your baby brother or sister." Frank explained, smiling.

"What if its a boy...?" LP asked.

Sarah-Anne looked at them. "You decide." she told her two people there she cared most about.

LP and Frank looked at each other. They seemed to had been staring at each other and not saying anything at all. At least that's what it looked like to Sarah-Anne since she was a human being. Sarah-Anne looked.

LP and Frank nodded, then looked back to each other.

"We were thinking maybe 'Sonny' if it's a boy." Frank answered.

Sarah-Anne thought of it, then nodded. "I like it." she smiled.

Frank smiled, patting his daughter's head. "Why don't you go play with Davey now?"

LP shrugged, still wanting to be with Miracle, but did as he said to entertain their possible new resident. Sarah-Anne rubbed her stomach. Frank stroked her stomach, feeling some odd vibrations. Sarah-Anne looked at him.

"Are you hungry?" Frank asked, looking up at her. "I feel rumbling."

"I don't know..." Sarah-Anne frowned, confused.

Frank put his ear to Sarah-Anne's stomach. "Ugh, when's Miracle coming back? She'd know what to do..."

Sarah-Anne tugged at one of Frank's curls gently.

"Heeey!" Frank giggled.

Sarah-Anne giggled.

"No one touches the hair." Frank scoffed, having mock anger and territorial reflexes.

Sarah-Anne giggled, doing it again.

Frank growled, but smiled. "Grrrrl..."

Sarah-Anne did it once more, giggling.

"Girl, I swear!" Frank snapped, though showed he was only kidding.

Sarah-Anne gave a fake gasp and tried to walk away.

"Naughty, naughty." Frank waved his finger.

Sarah-Anne winked over her shoulder.

"Silly girl." Frank smirked to her.

* * *

><p>Miracle didn't look up yet. The woman who brought her in merely scoffed and shut the door, locking it.<p>

"You poor dear..." Anastasia cooed for poor Miracle.

Miracle looked up slowly. "Eh, hm... they, uh, they finally let me out." she said, softly, giving a twitchy giggle.

"Oh?" Anastasia wondered.

Miracle nodded. "That room v-vas like prison..." she said.

Miracle sat on the second bed. "Not your fault... this place is driving me crazy... you guys are awesome though." she giggled.

"Oh, well, thank you." Anastasia giggled at being called awesome.

Miracle smiled and flopped back on the bed. "This straight jacket is hugging me on a bed soft as clouds..." she hummed.

"I'm sorry ya have to spend Christmas in this dump." Anastasia cooed.

Miracle looked at her. "I feel sorry you have to, Anya." she said softly.

"At least we have each other..." Anastasia sighed, but smiled.

Miracle giggled, nodding.

"You're the nicest girl I've known here." Anastasia smiled.

Miracle smiled softly. "You're the same." she said.

Anastasia felt grateful. Miracle grinned, showing practically all her teeth. Cosmo stopped at Squint's and came over, looking his sharpest and tried to look professional. He may have been older than Nation, but she was a lot more mature than he was. An orderly came out to meet him.

"Yes, hello," Cosmo greeted the orderly. "My name is Dr. Cosmo McKinley. I'm here to visit a patient."

"Which one?" The orderly asked.

"Miracle Vitus." Cosmo answered sharply.

The orderly nodded. "This way, Doctor." he said.

Cosmo nodded and followed the orderly. The orderly handed him her case notes. It showed she would be given medication just about now. Miracle looked scared as someone came in. This time a female doctor was here. Cosmo looked concerned for Miracle's well-being in this terrible place. Anastasia hoisted herself up on her bed.

The female doctor gave a small cup of water to Anastasia and a pill cup. She then went to give Miracle the injection, the only way they could administer it to her. She unzipped the tiny area where she could inject Miracle. Miracle tried to hold still. This doctor was the nicest one there and didn't Try to hurt when giving injections. She flinched slightly but looked relieved once a band-aid was gently put over the pinprick.

Anastasia didn't take her medicine quite yet and was trying to make sure Miracle would be okay. Cosmo flinched at Miracle's suffering. The orderly knocked e door, polite only as a visitor was here. Miracle nodded weakly to Anastasia and lay there shuddering a little.

"Please take your medicine." the doctor said, kindly.

Anastasia sighed, putting the pill in her mouth and the water. The doctor put the jacket back on her once it was done. She smiled apologetically. She then answered the door. Miracle shuddered, still barely glancing over.

"May I come in?" Cosmo's voice was heard.

As soon as the doctor was out of sight, Anastasia spit her pill right out and looked to Miracle to make sure she was okay.

"This is Miss Vitus' doctor, he's come to visit her" the orderly says.

The doctor nodded. "I just gave her her medication... after you have done please come to my office I would like to speak with you." she said, leaving.

Miracle seemed okay, other than the shuddering.

"Yes, of course," Cosmo nodded before going in.

"You have your own doctor?" Anastasia asked.

The orderly handed him a beeper and then locked the door.

"Tell the valls to stop dancing and I'll tell you..." Miracle mumbled.

Anastasia cupped her mouth, lightly chuckling.

Cosmo nodded and went to see Miracle. "Honey, it's me~"

Miracle took a look of intense concentration as she made herself look at him. "C-Cosmo?" She asked softly.

Anastasia's eyes widened. "_The _Cosmo McKinley?"

"Miracle, are you alright?" Cosmo came to the younger girl like a knight in shining armor rescuing his princess from the dragon.

"The valls von't stop dancing..." Miracle muttered before starting to cry, she had missed everyone and seeing Cosmo made her feel emotional.

"Oh, dear, has she been on anything?" Cosmo asked the roommate.

"Yeah, injections." Anastasia explained the best she could.

"They kept on putting me in the qviuet room..." Miracle sniffled.

"Oh, dear..." Cosmo sat by her. "You poor thing... And to be taken away from your family like this... I need to get you out of here."

Anastasia was still a bit star struck, but she did indeed feel bad for her new friend.

Miracle stopped crying after a minute, calming down. "They say I'm crazy... and give me injections vhere I see veird things." she explained the best she could with her fuzzy mind.

"That's outrageous, they should be helping you, not making you crazier..." Cosmo sounded accusing now due to Miracle's problems and stayed by her side.

Miracle nuzzled up to him the best she could.

"I'm sorry you have to do this, my dear, I need to get you out of here..." Cosmo put his arm around her.

"Anya too." Miracle mumbled.

"Anya too?" Cosmo looked around.

Anastasia then waved to him. "Hi..."

Miracle sniffled. "I vant to go home..." she whispered, meaning Anastasia to come too.

"I'll try, honey..." Cosmo whispered so no one would suspect anything.

Miracle nodded. There was a knock at the door.

Cosmo bit his lip. "Who's there?"

Anastasia scooted closer to Cosmo and Miracle. Miracle merely giggled.

"It's me, Dr. McKinley, I'm here to check everything is okay and inform you that soon it will be lunchtime." the orderly said.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine, we're just catching up after a long time away from each other." Cosmo smiled innocently.

"... Doctor McKinley, that sounded rather unprofessional." the orderly stated.

Cosmo wrapped his arm around Miracle to comfort her while Anastasia took a nap in her bed.

"That name sounds familiar... What's his first name?" one of the members asked the orderly.

"Cosmo." the orderly said. He started to open the door.

The worker chuckled at that. "Dr. Cosmo McKinley?"

Cosmo rested with Miracle next to him. Miracle jolted as the door hit the wall. The orderly came in looking suspiciously at Cosmo. Cosmo lifted his head up too.

"Women and children first!" Anastasia called out.

Miracle looked worried, still dulled though due to the haze. The orderly came over to get rid of Cosmo. That had been and the scene was too unprofessional.

"Is there a problem?" Cosmo looked over.

"You need to leave... Please remove yourself or I will have to use force." he said.

Miracle shook her head.

"I don't understand..." Cosmo's stomach turned and his hearts pounded inside his body.

The orderly took Miracle and handed her to the worker. "A patient doctor bond does not include the way you were holding her." he said.

Miracle looked a little floppy, giggling.

"Come now, she needs me!" Cosmo was nervous now.

The orderly shook his head. He grabbed Cosmo's arm. Miracle wasn't in the stupor enough to not react. She firmly kicked the orderly. Anastasia saw the kick and surprised it was strong for Miracle's size and age. It must have been her mother's rage.

The orderly held his bleeding mouth. "Isolation..." he growled.

Miracle looked dully angry. Cosmo held Miracle and Anastasia close to maybe try and escape without being noticed. Miracle sneezed slightly.

"Bless you." Cosmo mouthed.

Miracle smiled weakly. Cosmo wasn't sure how, but he had to get the girls out of this place. The orderly had called for back up. Miracle whimpered. Cosmo didn't hope he had to use this, but took out a tiny thing that was glowing and threw it down to make a big smoke cloud to block everyone's vision besides his, Miracle's and Anastasia's, and make the humans forget about everything while he would escape. The orderlies all stopped. Miracle smiled at the smoke.

Anastasia coughed, but wasn't totally affected by it. Cosmo then ran out with them and gave the girls some air before getting them into his car to take them back to the castle, even if Anastasia wasn't really a resident. Miracle started to look scared a bit.

Miracle was shivering. "It's too bright..." she whimpered.

Cosmo took out emergency sunglasses and placed them over Miracle's eyes. "You poor dear... Hopefully Bert won't mind me borrowing these." he got the girls into the car.

"Kidnapped by a celebrity, I feel like I'm living in a dream!" Anastasia gushed.

Miracle shivered still but she kind of knew that there was no time to remove the 'hugging jackets'.

"Sorry, dear..." Cosmo soothed, then drove them back to the castle.

Miracle looked around as they drove. It was so new to her again.

"I'm so sorry to make you go through this, my dears..." Cosmo soothed.

"You can kidnap me anytime!" Anastasia giggled.

"I'm going home..." Miracle whispered, her voice cracking a little.

Cosmo kept driving, they would be over to Miracle's 'home' in no time. Miracle closed her eyes, too many things were jumping out scaring her. Cosmo looked back to Miracle, he was going to treat her when they would get to the castle. Anastasia looked out the window and looked surprised at the new atmosphere she was going to as they were in the forest that was miles away from the church and cemetery. Miracle seemed smaller than she was the first he saw her. Cosmo felt very worried for Miracle, hoping he and Nation could do something for her once they would come back.


	54. Chapter 54

LP went with David to the closet in the castle that had games for her and Miracle to play with whenever they were bored. "We got Clue... We got Monopoly... Scrabble... Operation... Mystery Date... Dirty Minds... I Never..."

"Clue?" David suggested.

LP went over, pulling over a stool and hopped up, grabbing the murder mystery game and smiling to David. "It was Mrs. Peacock with the revolver in the bathroom!" she giggled at her and Miracle's inside joke.

David smiled politely as he didn't know the joke.

"Oh, Miracle and me do that a lot," LP smiled apologetically. "We just call out the random characters and who killed, and with what, and where before we start playing."

David nodded.

LP took David to the room where the games were played and put the box on the table. "You know how to play?"

David nodded.

"Okay, good, it's hard to explain." LP smiled, taking out the board, tiny weapons and character cards.

David smiled.

"You wanna be anyone in specific?" LP asked as she looked at the various cards with more characters than the usual Mrs. White, Miss Scarlet, Miss Peacock, Mr. Green, Professor Plum, and Colonel Mustard.

David shrugged.

LP looked away, shuffling the cards for David and give him a random pseudonym. "How about Miss Georgia Peach?" she didn't see the pun in that fictional woman's name.

David chuckled.

"Umm... Monsieur Brunette?" LP took out the one that was a foreign con artist.

David nodded.

"Okay, here, you be him." LP smiled, handing David the card, then choosing one for herself. "Hmm... Scarlet... Peacock...White... Lady Lavender... Mrs. Meadow-Brook, Miss Grey... Mrs. Silver... Madame Rose..."

David grinned.

LP then took out the Madame Rose card and they started their game. "Welcome to a wonderful, unforgettable evening... You are invited by Mr. Black and his butler to an evening of partying, drinking, and social convention." she started to make a story for her and David to follow with for the game like she often did.

David enjoyed playing along.

"Ah, welcome Monsieur Brunette, you are being expected," LP continued to narrate, shaking David's hand. "My name is Madame Rose. I can tell your future using tarot cards or a crystal ball." she smirked, sounding mysterious to imply her character was a fortune-teller.

"Bonjour, Madame," David said charmingly, kissing her hand.

LP giggled. "Yes, good sir... Welcome to the party. I have a gut feeling this will be a 'killer' evening."

David gave a fake French laugh.

LP chuckled at the laugh, then got back into character. "Wine, monsieur?"

"Oui, merci, Madame." David winked.

LP giggled and continued. "The other guests arrive... Colonel Mustard is telling us of his latest hunting expedition. The girls are chattering about their husbands while Mrs. White feels betrayed to know hers... She is hiding something from the other guests, we all have a secret. Clearly despite her namesake, Mrs. White isn't so pure..." she grew shifty eyes.

David gave a gasp, smiling. "I see." he said.

"We are asked to meet Mr. Black in his dining room as the gong strikes," LP smirked, making the mood very intense. "We all go into the dining room... There are name tags for everyone to sit, obviously as the host, Mr. Black sits at the head of the table. How convenient! Madame Rose and Monsieur Brunette sit together, which makes some of the other guests cackle seeing that the two have struck a bond just after having discourse in the foyer for pre-meal wine."

David broke out into chuckles, it was amusing.

LP glanced at him, but had an amused smirk to show she wasn't mad about him 'laughing at her'. "Yes...?"

David couldn't speak for a moment.

LP glanced at him, then continued. "We are seated by name tag... Monsieur Brunette and Madame Rose sit together as the butler pours us our drinks, selections of water or wine. Being aristocrats, we choose the fine wine aged to perfection. Mr. Black is very late to his own party and there is a mysterious feeling about not having the host to his own party. Soon enough, Mr. Black arrives and greets us all, shaking everyone's hands and kissing the women on the cheek. Mrs. White is visibly disgusted with Mr. Black... But, why do we think this is?"

David pretended to put a glass down. "She think he's messing around with other women." he said.

"Yes, Mr. Black has a history of 'adult tree' in the past." LP pointed.

David tutted.

"Mrs. White is the most angered with Mr. Black," LP smirked darkly. "The butler is now coming with foreign cuisine that surprises the guests. A few of the guests look sick to their stomachs, but more prim and proper people like Miss Scarlet already eat ahead. The only other sounds heard are the men slurping their soup, seeming to be on purpose to break the tension of the silence in the room as familiar eyes deeply scowl at one another."

David winked to LP and made a slurping sound.

LP giggled. "That was great!"

"Well I need to help get into Character." David winked.

"Understood." LP giggled, cupping her mouth a little.

David smiled.

"Anyway," LP cleared her throat to continue. "Dinner is going on... Everyone is eating, eating, eating... Suddenly, Mr. Black had come and requests his guest to the lounge if they do not want any fruit or dessert."

David blinked.

"Monsieur Brunette doesn't wish to have grapes or cake?" LP asked him before continuing the story.

"Uh, no thank you." David said.

"To the lounge!" LP proclaimed and mimed herself walking to meet the other 'guests'. "Mr. Black offers his lighter to anyone who chooses to smoke for leisure. Professor Plum lights his pipe while Miss Scarlet smokes a cigarette..." she wrinkled her nose about the filthy habit of smoking.

David wrinkled his nose too.

"Yuck," LP shook her head, sticking her tongue out. "All was normal, drinks were poured, topics of boring adult stuff were discussed... Mr. Black handed boxes to his six guests including Monsieur Brunette and Madame Rose. The boxes weren't properly wrapped and were easy to open. Tension increased as the guests wondered which would be the first to open and reveal what they were given. Madame Rose decided to open hers and took out what was revealed to be a candlestick..."

David opened his. "I opened mine to find a dagger." he said.

"How slicing and threatening," LP replied. "Lady Lavender opens hers to find the lasso..."

David grinned.

"Is that what this is called?" LP took out the rope, breaking character a moment.

David nodded. "Yeah." he smiled.

"Okay," LP nodded, then got back into character. "I have a lasso, Monsieur Brunette has a dagger..." she then listened the other weapons and took out this Mrs. Peacock card, glaring at it as the character was set to have the revolver. "Shame..."

David raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Black informs the guest that death and betrayal will be among them as I, Madame Rose have predicted," LP continued, sounding like she was making more of a novelization of the board game, than just play it like a normal child. "He tells them in order to be safe, there must be death in order to survive in the end... He turns out the light, a gunshot is heard, and the lights come back on to show the host of the party had been dead on the floor with crimson blood leaking out from his lifeless body! But who killed him?"

David shivered then grinned.

LP stuck her tongue out playfully, then heard something outside. "Miracle...?"

David looked at her.

LP left the room without saying anything and went to the front door. "Miracle!"

David followed.

"Whoever killed him was the one with the revolver..." LP's eyes grew shifty again. "All eyes lie upon Mrs. Peacock..."

David gave a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Noelle nuzzled against Nation. Nation smiled.<p>

"I thought since you were related to Randy and Genta that you'd... You know... Hook up with your brother..." Noelle said shyly, hoping she didn't offend the woman.

Nation gave a laugh. "Oh, no, we respect our cousins' decisions, but we just never liked each other that way." she explained.

"Sorry, wasn't sure if it was a family thing or what..." Noelle smiled apologetically. "Guess I should know since I'm not that much like my brother... I heard he used to wear our mother's old necklace like a sash when he was a toddler."

Nation smiled.

"I think our sister takes after him though..." Noelle smiled.

Nation laughed gently.

"Well, genetics are funny." Noelle shrugged. "I really like you, Nation..."

"And I do like you too." Nation smiled.

"Like like...?" Noelle pressed her lip.

Nation blushed slightly, nodding.

"I think I like like back..." Noelle blushed.

Nation smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ooohh..." Noelle felt tingly with the kiss, in a good way.

Nation then settled to listen to the music with Noelle. Noelle rested in her lap. Nation stroked her hair. Noelle looked up at her, smiling. Nation smiled.

"You are so pretty..." Noelle smiled cheerfully.

Nation played with Noelle's hair. "If I am, then so are you." she said.

Noelle sighed. "Where were you when I was growing up? We could've had so much fun!"

Nation played with her hair still. "We would have had fun..." she smiled.

"I knew these three girls... They always tried to trick me and stuff..." Noelle sighed. "Vanessa, Michelle, and Suzanne... I think they wanted me to become one of them, one time they came to our place with backpacks and they told me to go with them, but then... My brain told me 'They're making you run away!'," she sighed, putting her hands to her face. "Plus back then Frankie was such an ego maniac... He always bullied me, but at least he wasn't as bad as they were and he was so busy with Randy all the time."

Nation leaned down and kissed her forehead. Noelle giggled at the kiss. Nation smiled.

* * *

><p>Cosmo pulled up by the castle.<p>

"Hey, I know this place!" Anastasia sounded freaked out.

Miracle jolted at Anastasia's exclamation.

"Oh, sorry." Anastasia said to Miracle as Cosmo stopped the car.

Miracle looked around, fearful a little. Cosmo came to help Miracle and Anastasia out to assure them that everything was going to be okay. Suddenly Riff passed. Miracle was kind of hyperventilating.

"Oh, dear..." Cosmo mumbled.

Riff headed out of the castle. Miracle bit her lip.

Cosmo looked to see Riff coming, then looked to Miracle. "Look sweetie, it's your Daddy!"

Anastasia came out, looking with wonder. Riff came over and picked her up. Miracle started to cry.

Cosmo smiled at the reunion. "I believe they've given her horrid therapy."

Anastasia blinked at Riff Raff. Riff gently cradled her. Miracle was both happy and scared.

Magenta came out and her eyes widened. "Miracle!"

Cosmo looked over to see the woman and smiled. Riff gently put her down. Miracle jolted at the loud exclamation. She started to tremble violently.

"Sveetie, it's Mummy..." Magenta came over to her daughter to reunite with her.

"They gave her nasty medicine and I'm worried about her health now from it..." Cosmo said to Riff.

Riff looked at him. Miracle looked at Magenta, still trembling but now Cosmo had said that it was obviously not because of Magenta herself.

"Does Frank have anything to fix her up?" Cosmo asked.

"Honey... It's me..." Magenta went to her daughter.

Riff watched carefully. "No... I don't think so..." he said quietly.

Miracle took a shaky step towards her.

"I'm sure Nation has maybe something..." Cosmo was deeply worried for the poor girl.

Magenta smiled to show she was friendly and wiped her leaking and kind of grotesque running eye mascara. Riff glared at the straight jackets. He then looked calmly at Anastasia. Miracle started to rush closer but started to trip, seemingly over nothing. Anastasia looked over to Riff, not sure what to say.

"Mir!" Magenta rushed to her daughter.

"Let's get them inside before they freeze." Cosmo suggested.

Mir looked up at her mother. She luckily had been caught. "That cat just tripped me up..." she whispered. Magenta could probably feel how light she had become and how she felt fragile.

Magenta picked up Miracle, noticing the very light weight. "Oh, dear... You haven't been eating much, have you?"

Mir tried to nuzzle into Magenta. "Food alvays flew avay..." she mumbled.

"My poor baby, you must be starving..." Magenta carried Miracle inside.

Miracle tensed up, trembling, she started to hyperventilate. Magenta shushed and gently tried to soothe her daughter as she went to the kitchen to give the girl a little something to eat.

"I don't vant to go... I be a good girl..." Miracle whimpered.

Riff glared at the straight jackets. He then looked calmly at Anastasia. Anastasia looked over to Riff, not sure what to say.

"Who are you, child?" He asked, helping Cosmo to get Anastasia inside. He undid the jacket.

"My name's Anastasia," the red-headed girl looked around. "They locked me up because my mom thought playing video games was evil, so she and my dad ran away to an Amish farm last year. I heard about this place on TV."

Riff nodded once.

"I guess I could go home with them..." Anastasia did not live here and was not invited, so she best turn around and leave unless someone wanted her to stay.

"Hold on... why did Cosmo bring you too?" Riff asked, as gentle as he could.

LP looked with David from afar by the Christmas tree that Miracle was being brought back in. David held LP's hand.

Anastasia shrugged. "Miracle was my roommate."

Riff nodded. "Then for now you can stay here." he said.

Nation gently got up to check on anyone who needed checking, kissing Noelle's cheek. Noelle nodded and understood, waiting for Nation to come back in a little while.

"Oh, sir, I couldn't..." Anastasia said softly.

Riff looked at her. "I insist." he said.

"I hope she's okay..." LP said under her breath.

David nodded. LP decided to go with David to meet Miracle.

"Sweetie, would you like to open your presents now?" Janet caught LP and David in the corner of her eye.

LP sighed, not sure what to say now.

David looked at Janet then LP. "Go ahead." he said softly.

"I guess I'll open one..." LP sat on her knees, taking one with a blue snowman wrapping paper and it was to her from Riff. "Hmm..." she grabbed one end, bit her lip and ripped one side to the other.

David smiled, watching.

LP bit her lip. "I should wait for Miracle."

Brad clung to Janet, still not told her the news he heard.

Janet stroked him. "Are you sure, sweetie?"

David smiled.

"I'm positive, Janet." LP put the present down.

"Okay dear..." Janet cooed.

David smiled. LP put the present back in place.

Janet smiled, then wrapped her arm around her fiance. "You okay, hon?"

"Just something heartbreaking..." Brad said softly, not sure whether to tell her now or later.

David looked over.

"You think Mir's going to be okay?" LP asked David.

David nodded "She almost got my mom beat up." he said.

LP giggled, that was a bit funny. David chuckled too.

"That was kinda funny, David." LP giggled.

David grinned.

"Umm... Wanna continue our game?" LP suggested for them to do that until Miracle would be taking a bath and they would open presents later while around this time, every other kid in the world has already opened their gifts.

David nodded, smiling. LP nodded, then went back to the game room to arrange the 'murder mystery party' back on track and alive. David went with her.

"Really?" Anastasia smiled shyly.

Riff nodded. Anastasia smiled at Riff. Riff didn't react, but that was normal.

Nation looked thoughtful. "Anastasia, come here, dear." she said gently.

Anastasia heard her name called and smiled as she came to Nation, geeking out over her like she did with Cosmo. "Wow, Nation McKinley!"

Nation chuckled. "Okay, you know the medicine you were given, did it ever make you see things?" She asked gently.

"It did the first few times," Anastasia explained. "Soon enough, I think it gave me an allergic reaction because they stopped giving it to me and I couldn't swallow it anymore. It tends to make people paranoid and 'hear colors' and then odd things that aren't there."

Nation frowned a little, giving the girl a small hug. She looked at Cosmo "Did you grab their files?" She asked.

"I managed to get some, but I had not read them, I left them in the car." Cosmo replied, sounding like the doctor he was firmly trained to be.

"Go fetch them, Cos." Nation said.

Cosmo nodded and went to the car. Riff went to fetch Miracle and Magenta. Nation smiled slightly at Anastasia.

"I took pills after the injections got old, I guess." Anastasia shrugged.

Nation stroked her hair, but not like she had Noelle's.

Anastasia giggled a little. "That tickles!"

Nation chuckled.

"I didn't know you and your brother/colleague lived here..." Anastasia looked around. "I saw a special on this castle."

"We're just here for the holiday." Nation explained.

"Oh, okay." Anastasia blinked.

Cosmo came back with the files for his sister to examine. Nation took the files. She found Miracle's and Anastasia's luckily. She decided to read through Miracle's first, handing Anastasia hers to choose whether Nation could read it or not.

Anastasia sat on the floor and looked to Brad and Janet while Nation read.

"Will she be okay?" Cosmo sounded more like a frantic patient than a professional television doctor.

Nation looked to Cosmo. She looked a little grim.

"What is it...?" Cosmo's face instantly paled.

Nation sighed. "They put her on the strongest meds, it's going to be hard to get her weaned from them..." was the first problem she mentioned.

"Oh, dear..." Cosmo looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach.

Nation nodded. "They've also written here that since she went in she increasingly had wild and violent episodes..." she said softly. She was outraged. "They kept her mostly in isolation..."

"Oh, my... Can't we do something?" Cosmo was deeply worried.

"We have to find a way to wean her off the meds... but I don't know Cosmo we may have to treat her cat the station." she said softly.

"Do you think we can?" Cosmo asked. "This feels like the Make a Wish foundation..."

Nation looked at him. "If we don't she could hurt someone or herself..." she said. She kinda wished Noelle would come so she could hug her.

"Should we take her to the station?" Cosmo wondered.

Nation sighed. "That is the best option." she said.

Cosmo nodded grimly. "Should I tell Magenta?"

Nation nodded. "But we'll let her have a day here." she said softly.

* * *

><p>"They von't hurt you anymore, I promise..." Magenta said as she took a huge chunk of the roast that Janet suggested to be served for dinner and gave it to Miracle to eat that nearly filled up the whole plate. She left a fork and knife.<p>

Miracle looked at the meat. Her stomach spasmed from the look of it. She looked at her mother. "The jacket von't stop hugging me..." she mumbled.

Magenta decided to try to feed Miracle. "Ve'll get it off soon, babe..."

Miracle tried to eat some. The flavors were intense.

"Eat up..." Magenta allowed Miracle to eat as much as possible and hopefully regain the girl back to her normal self.

Miracle couldn't manage much. She looked queasy a little.

Magenta stopped feeding Miracle. "You poor thing... I'm so sorry you vere taken avay like this..."

Miracle looked at her mother, trying to stay focused. "Not your fault, Mommy." she whispered.

"My baby..." Magenta sighed.

Miracle struggled a little. "Jacket... I vant to hug Mommy..." she whispered.

"Do you vant a hug?" Magenta asked, taking the plate away.

Miracle nodded.

"Of course, my angel..." Magenta pulled Miracle into a hug, hugging the first time in what felt like more than four weeks. She nearly cried in the hug and felt so glad Miracle was back to all of them.


	55. Chapter 55

Frank wrote down the baby names in a journal he secretly kept from the day Sarah-Anne had been pregnant like a baby book. Brianna for girl and Sonny for boy. Sarah-Anne was massaging her stomach holding in a whimper.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Frank asked in deep concern as he looked up from the journal.

Sarah-Anne gave a small smile. "Just another kick." she said.

Frank jotted down the kick. "Have you adjusted?"

"Adjusted?" Sarah-Anne asked softly.

"About being pregnant with an alien inside there?" Frank asked.

Sarah-Anne gave a nod of the head. "Now that the baby is yours, yes, Mio Caro." she said.

"I vow to be a good parent... I will learn not to buy my darling's affections... We will be happy..." Frank cooed as he stroked her tummy.

Sarah-Anne smiled. The baby only gently kicked this time.

Frank came up, putting his hand on the bump again. "Hello, my little dear... You don't know this yet, but I am your father. I promise to take very good care of you and your mother, we hope to give you the best life of happiness and pleasantness."

Sarah-Anne smiled, but a tear slipped down her cheek. Frank looked up to Sarah-Anne, smiling. Sarah-Anne wiped her eyes.

"You okay, babe?" Frank wanted to make sure.

"Yeah... that was just so beautiful." she said.

Frank smiled, coming back up to her. "Thank you, my dear..."

Sarah-Anne hugged him.

"I'm not often this poetic..." Frank rested his head on hers.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"I hope Little Precious will be alright..." Frank hummed.

Sarah-Anne nodded, "She has David now too." she said.

"I just wonder how the boy will react when it's January and the girls go through... 'changes'..." Frank bit his lip, he had not known LP told David that she and the others were aliens except for Brad, Janet, and Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "He's an alright boy... I think he'll be fine." she said.

"Yes, I suppose you're right... No offense, but you humans get scared of things you don't understand." Frank smiled calmly.

Sarah-Anne playfully pulled a curl again. Frank snorted at the curl pulling with an amused smile.

"How dare you say that!" She playfully scolded.

"Excuse me?" Frank raised an eyebrow to her.

"We humans scared of things we don't understand... I'm not so much." Sarah-Anne winked.

"That's very nonconformist and different of you," Frank smiled. "You must be very brave."

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"You are one of the most unique and special humans I had ever met..." Frank soothed.

Sarah-Anne blushed, smiling.

"Sarah-Anne have you ever thought about love leading into marriage?" Frank asked.

Sarah-Anne looked at him. Her smile froze and her eyes widened a little. "Y-yes..." she said softly.

"I'm not saying you have to... You really don't have to... But..." Frank stumbled in his pocket and took out a tiny black bot, getting down on one knee and opening it to show a glittering and glowing emerald and violet gem inside attached to a silver ring and took her hand. "I really like you, Sarah-Anne, you really made a difference in my life, you're also now carrying my child, you stood up against my mother, the Queen, you allowed me to rekindle with my dear baby sister, you make us all happy... I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and allow you the gifts of many future events together... Sarah-Anne, will you marry me?"

Sarah-Anne let out a shaky breath before nodding frantically. Her words wouldn't come out.

"Is that a yes...?" Frank bit his lip.

"Yes..." Sarah-Anne managed to squeak, happily.

Frank felt super delighted inside. Sarah-Anne held out her hand. Frank smiled, sliding the ring onto her finger and stood up next to her in utter delight. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek and was very joyful. Sarah-Anne kissed his lips. Frank felt aroused himself, despite Sarah-Anne being the one with the wild hormones now, but kissed her again, feeling hungry for more.

Sarah-Anne whimpered in the kiss but it was one of longing. Frank hummed, hugging her close, landing on his bed with her. Sarah-Anne giggled giddily. Frank started to kiss Sarah-Anne all over like he normally does with a victim in love with him, but this time he really meant it because he had been in love with the girl from when they first met during the end of summer. Sarah-Anne blushed and gave small mews.


	56. Chapter 56

"She should, it's been forever since she saw her parents." Cosmo soothed.

Nation nodded and then went over to Noelle.

* * *

><p>Magenta kept hugging Miracle and sniffed a little in disgust. "Ooh, somevun needs a bath..."<p>

Miracle looked at Magenta then. "A bath?" She asked softly, like she couldn't remember what one was.

"Oh, my... You really need vun..." Magenta nuzzled against her daughter, inviting Riff to do the same since they hadn't seen her in so long.

Riff came over to hug them both. Miracle flinched slightly, two at once was a bit much, but they were her parents.

"Sveetie..." Magenta gushed in the hug.

Riff sniffed and raised an eyebrow. Miracle tried to relax.

"She needs a bath." Magenta told him.

Riff nodded. "We'll let her open her presents, then you can take her for a bath." he said. He started to take off the jacket for Miracle.

Miracle winced a little.

"Come here, sveetie... Mama vill give you a special bath..." Magenta picked up Miracle, taking her out of the room into the castle bathroom.

Riff watched them go. Miracle's jacket hadn't been fully removed yet, but the arms were free at least. Magenta winked to Riff before being gone and started the tub water. Miracle looked at the water and frowned.

Magenta tested the water with her elbow and turned to her daughter. "Okay, it's ready!"

Miracle glared at the water. She was still dressed though so merely glared at it. Magenta helped Miracle out of her clothes and was going to slip her gently inside the warm, clean water and wash her up with soap. Miracle, now free, dashed away from the water, glaring.

"Miracle, stay still!" Magenta lightly scolded and started to scrub the girl.

"No, it's mocking me." Miracle huffed.

"Miracle!" Magenta refused to argue with her daughter.

At Magenta's shout Miracle stopped and completely froze. Her eyes stared straight at where she was looking.

"Miracle, quit it!" Magenta sneered, trying not to be mean.

Miracle shivered a little.

Magenta put a towel around Miracle. "Honey... You really lost it, haven't you?"

Miracle looked at her mother. "Lost it?" She asked, voice almost dangerously quiet.

"Ve should get Cosmo and Nation to look at you..." Magenta tried to soothe.

Miracle closed her eyes. "_They _said I lost it... and kept giving me needles..." she whispered. She put emphasis on the 'they'.

"Oh, honey..." Magenta soothed. "Ve'll get you through this... I'll never let those hideous monsters ever hurt you again, I promise."

Miracle allowed herself to be dressed. She wasn't being lazy she just couldn't quite remember how to do it. The clothes too were a little loose.

"You haven't been able to eat much, have you?" Magenta noticed her daughter's struggles.

Miracle shook her head. She tried to keep calm.

"I know you're not that hungry, but maybe you can vear some old clothes." Magenta suggested for the girl's condition.

Riff knocked on the door. Miracle flinched and hid behind Magenta.

"Come in!" Magenta called gently, giving Miracle a towel.

Riff came in "Are you both okay?" He asked softly. He ducked though.

Miracle, out of fear a moment, threw a plastic cup. She didn't mean to though.

"She's really fazed out, those monsters gave her that demonic medicine, I'm vorried that it's affected her brain..." Magenta looked down. "She can't fit into her clothes either!"

Riff sighed gently. "We'll find her something." he said.

Miracle sniffled softly. Magenta hugged Miracle with one arm. Riff watched then slipped away and found some clothes. Miracle hugged into her mother.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie..." Magenta said to her daughter softly.

Miracle looked up at her. "You don't know that..." she said.

"I'm a mother, I know everything." Magenta assured her, smiling.

Riff came in with the clothes. Miracle gave a small twitch of her face.

Magenta took the clothes. "Thank you," she then went to help Miracle into them, they would have to do until she could be well enough to fit into her other clothes, besides, they would have to shop for more sooner or later with January coming. In Transylvanian biology, the children grow to certain ages, and after the new year comes on the planet they reside in, they become to grow and have the intelligence of the new age.

Riff left them to come downstairs. Miracle didn't really react. She was focusing on ignoring the urge to shout and scream and break things.

"Miracle, no..." It was as though Magenta knew exactly what her daughter was thinking, in fact, she did.

Miracle flinched out of her thoughts and stepped away. She shook her head rapidly.

"Miracle... Calm!" Magenta sounded concerned.

Miracle was breathing erratically. She started to run knocking everything that was breakable, but not a physical being.

"MIRACLE!" Magenta couldn't help but shout out.

Cosmo just decided to come upstairs and saw the chaos. "Miracle Vitus, you stop this right now!" he said in a sharp tone of authority in his voice.

* * *

><p>Noelle looked up, smiling. "Oh, you're back... Is everything alright?"<p>

Nation sighed softly, sitting down to rest her head on Noelle's shoulder. "They've really done a number on these children..." she said softly.

"Oh, dear... They sound like brutal sadists..." Noelle snuggled close with Nation. "It sounds really ugly..."

Nation snuggled into the fellow woman.

"You two will do your best, I know it..." Noelle snuggled back.

Nation smiled softly.

"I may not know you two well, but I know you're very professional." Noelle smiled back.

Nation smiled. "Thank you." she said.

Noelle smiled. Nation smiled too.

"You're very lovely... I guess I _do _take after my brother and mother a bit." Noelle smiled sheepishly, though very happy to be with a beautiful woman like Nation McKinley.

Nation hugged her. "Be happy to be yourself." she smiled.

"That's what this 'friend' of me always said..." Noelle beamed in. "I miss her so much... I bet she's happy to see me now..."

Nation smiled softly. Noelle smiled, then rolled her eyes up as Frank came into view.

"Excuse me..." Frank came by to get an odd request of food that Sarah-Anne was now craving.

Nation watched Frank go by, kind of more uninterested than before.

"Get out of here!" Noelle yelled to her brother in a teasing way.

"Get out of my house!" Frank joked back as he went to get food for Sarah-Anne.

Noelle rolled her eyes. "Older brothers..."

Nation chuckled. Noelle leaned against Nation again as Riff came downstairs.

Frank scoffed about Noelle, then came with a platter of salmon with various other meats like roast, turkey, chicken, and pork. "This should hold her off until dinner."

Nation hugged her. Riff blinked at the large platter.

"She's a little hungry." Frank said to Riff as he went upstairs to satisfy Sarah-Anne's cravings that seemed to be like a giant man-eating plant's hunger with a town's population to feast upon.

Riff smirked a little. Noelle smiled, hoping she could spend the rest of her life with Nation. Nation stroked Noelle's shoulder. Noelle giggled, feeling ticklish. Nation smiled then heard the shouting. She looked at Noelle, before asking her to come up with her. Noelle bit her lip, but decided to go up with Nation this time and agreed mentally.

Miracle flinched and trembled violently. Her arm was in the position to knock something over. She was breathing heavily she then turned and fled. Magenta wasn't sure what to do with Miracle now.

"Nation, as much as it kills me to say this, I think I may need your help!" Cosmo called from upstairs.

* * *

><p>Nation came running up. She saw the chaos. "What happened?" She asked.<p>

Miracle ran to try and find a place to hide.

"I don't know, she just tried to destroy everything!" Magenta cried out.

"Oh, dear..." Noelle sounded worried for the girl.

Nation sighed softly. "Okay, which way did she go?" She asked.

Miracle headed higher, towards the lab.

Magenta pointed to the hall which led to Frank's laboratory. "Over there."

"Nation, be careful..." Noelle said softly to her 'cuddle muffin'.

Nation nodded and walked over. Miracle looked for a place to hide. Frank stood outside the lab with Sarah-Anne, looking concerned for Miracle. Noelle followed, but waited outside with her brother and possible future sister-in-law.

Nation found Miracle. "Calm down, sweetheart... You're not in trouble." she soothed.

Miracle looked at her, fear replacing the anger. She looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. Sarah-Anne looked worried.

"Are you guys alright?" Noelle asked Frank and Sarah-Anne.

"We're fine, doll, just worried about little Miracle now," Frank replied. "I have never seen her act like this... Even though if Magenta did it, it wouldn't surprise me..." he muttered under his breath.

Magenta came by and elbowed his stomach, folding her arms. Sarah-Anne rubbed her stomach a little.

Noelle bit her fist a bit.

"So, how's Nation?" Frank asked teasingly.

"Oh, her? I don't love her, I mean love her, or like her!" Noelle turned bright red in nervousness and embarrassment of her older brother conversing with her over such things.

Nation came over to Miracle muttering kind words, gentle soothing things. Miracle backed away, but soon found herself in a hug. Nation rubbed her back and pushed a pressure point that would calm her down. Miracle relaxed once she pushed it.

"You can come in now." Nation told the others.

Frank walked in, taking Sarah-Anne's hand. Magenta came, following.

"Oh, no! You killed her!" Noelle moaned, seeing the relaxed, slightly knocked-out Miracle.

Nation picked the young girl up. "She's fine, Noey..." she smiled softly.

Miracle breath was calmer now. Sarah-Anne carefully started to come over.

"Oh, thank the goddesses..." Noelle slowly shut her eyes, feeling a bit better.

Magenta came up to see her daughter. "Oh, sveetie..."

Frank came into the lab and looked in dismay as almost everything had been destroyed. Even Rocky's old tank was in bad condition. "No... No... NO!" he was like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Nation quietly tried to shush Frank. Miracle flinched at the shouting. Sarah-Anne drew Frank into a gentle hug. Frank put his face to his hands.

"Do you need to treat her?" Magenta asked Nation.

Nation nodded. "Yes, we had wanted to have her spend the day here but she may need to go sooner." she said softly.

Sarah-Anne hugged Frank.

"Maybe she should see her friends..." Noelle suggested.

Magenta nodded. "LP and her human friend are playing a killing game."

"My beautiful lab..." Frank sniffled, but calmed down once Sarah-Anne comforted him.

Nation nodded. Miracle was just laying there.

"Do you want some help?" Noelle offered to Nation.

Magenta cooed gently to her poor little girl in such distress.

Nation smiled softly. "Go get some things for her with Magenta... stuff from her room..." she said softly.

Miracle looked at her mother and Nation slowly. Magenta nodded and went to Miracle and LP's shared bedroom. Nation started to carry her out. It was both easy and hard. Easy as the girl was rather light but hard as with heels on Nation was a bit off balanced. Noelle helped in any way she could. Nation looked at the girl in her arms. Miracle hummed lightly.

"We can fix this easily, Mio Caro... but a mind can't be fixed as easily... don't hold it against the child." Sarah-Anne soothed.

Frank sighed. "You're right... I'm sorry..."

Sarah-Anne smiled. "That's one reason we work so well together... We can each gently show the other when they're wrong." she said.

"Thank you, my dear..." Frank softened up a bit.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. "No need for thanks, caro," she smiled. "Though you may want to try to help Nation..." she said, only amused by the way Nation wasn't good carrying someone in heels.

Frank saw and nodded. "I'll be back, Mon Cher..." he said to her, then went to go after Nation and Miracle.

Sarah-Anne looked around and started to tidy up a bit.

"Umm... Do _you _want help?" Noelle asked shyly.

"Oh, yes please, Noey." Sarah-Anne smiled.

Noelle smiled and came in further to help Sarah-Anne with the small mess in the lab which her older brother made sound huge due to how he likes to exaggerate and over-react. Sarah-Anne smiled and asked if she could pick some things off the floor. Noelle did as asked of her and did what she could. She was quiet around Sarah-Anne, mostly because she wasn't sure what to say around the woman since they didn't really know each other. They were considered friends at least.

Sarah-Anne smmied, cleaning. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier..." she said softly.

"Oh, don't worry about it..." Noelle said softly, smiling friendly back to her.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Are you gonna be my new sister?" Noelle asked like a child with a single parent having a new spouse.

Sarah-Anne merely showed the ring with a smile.

"Oooh, that's pretty..." Noelle looked at the ring with awe. "He must really like ya... I think our grandfather used that ring on our grandmother..."

Sarah-Anne blushed. She smiled though.

"You're very fortunate." Noelle smiled, looking back up at the human woman.

Sarah-Anne smiled happily.

"I admit, my brother is a handsome man... You must feel like Cindy Eller or whatever that Earth fairy tale is..." Noelle smiled back delicately.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, I do feel like Cinderella." she smiled.

"Only, you don't have one of those glass slippers and your prince isn't a blind moron." Noelle couldn't help but laugh at the prince for not even recognizing the girl's face when he went looking for her the day after the royal ball.

Sarah-Anne laughed fondly.

"Oh, no offense." Noelle said, though she smiled since Sarah-Anne was laughing.

"None taken." Sarah-Anne smiled.

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help." Frank came up to Nation.<p>

Nation looked at Frank. She wondered how he would help. Frank wasn't sure how he could help honestly, but he held Miracle's legs and maybe Nation could take her arms.

Nation would give it a try.

Miracle started to sluggishly struggle. "N-No..." she whimpered.

Frank kept Miracle secure as they walked along. Nation stopped then.

Miracle was still trying to get free. "No..." she whimpered a bit louder.

"Ready?" Frank asked, fighting Miracle's cries.

"We can't carry her like this..." she said softly.

"Uhh... Then what do we do?" Frank blinked, a little confused.

Nation sighed softly. "Hold her and see if she is heavy for you." she said.

Frank shrugged and picked Miracle up. The girl was a tiny bit heavier than LP was, but not so dramatically. Nation looked. Miracle rested her head on her 'uncle's' shoulder.

"Where should we take her?" Frank decided to carry Miracle.

"We're taking her downstairs... allow her a little time to see her friends then I'm afraid we'll have to take her a while..." she said.

Frank nodded. "Thank you, Dr. McKinley..." he kept holding onto the girl, then was sure LP was in the game room.

Nation followed. Miracle nuzzled into Frank. He smelled like a flower field.

Frank carefully walked with Nation to get downstairs as Janet was vacuuming up around and the presents under the tree had been moved while Brad was moving furniture for her. "Where are my baby's presents?" he asked them, not amused.

"Dining room table, it was getting dirty around here." Janet replied.

"Don't worry, they're still wrapped up." Brad added.

Nation couldn't help the amused smile as Miracle nuzzled into Frank. Frank half-smiled at Miracle, then continued to walk. Nation took him to the room the children were playing in. Magenta reached her hand out, grabbed one of the cucumbers and ate it while relaxing. Nation kept an eye on Miracle.


	57. Chapter 57

LP organized the game back into play. "The guests had to wonder about Mr. Black's death, but Mrs. Peacock seemed suspicious due to her being given the revolver... The aristocrat woman claims that it wasn't her, no one believes her, of course, but Monsieur Brunette and the butler decide to take fingerprints."

David pretended to do just that.

"Oddly enough, the fingerprints on the revolver didn't match Mrs. Peacock's." LP said dramatically.

"Zeez fingerprints don't match Mrs. Peacock's." David said with a French accent.

LP giggled at David's French accent. "You are right, Monsieur!" she called an exotic accent, trying to be Madame Rose and pressed her fingertips to her temples of her brain. "The murderer was not a high-class female... It was a lower class female... My vision is fuzzy of who it is though..."

David nodded. "We need to examine ze ozer suspects." he said.

"The guests are in a frenzy, their hearts pounding through their beating chests, the edges of their seats filled with their bottoms, and the trembling and jittering of their bones as they are nervous about a murderer being in the party, the butler refuses to let them leave," LP continued narrating. "The one who seems to want to leave the most and have a drink that is expected to possibly be poison seems to be the most suspicious... Mr. Green..."

David glared at the 'Mr. Green'.

"I bet you're not even a natural balding man!" LP glared at the card of Mr. Green and set it down in 'shame'.

David snorted while trying not to laugh at that.

"There was an ominous knock to the door," LP continued the story as it grew intense, even for her age. "Who could it be? All the guests were there, the butler was with them, and Mr. Black lay deceased only to travel into the afterlife and check out of the party early that night as his soul ventured from his 'recomposing' corpse..."

David looked intrigued.

"One has to wonder who will open the door to break the suspense," LP grinned darkly, nearly looking like her father, only with brown eyes and not big green ones.

David grinned a little.

"The door was not only locked with the door being bolted, but also from the fear and greed with the residents inside..." LP continued. "The butler then opens the door due to his dedication of life to be a servant."

"You're a very good story-teller." David whispered.

"Who me?" LP blushed. "Couldn't be..."

"Hey, can I play?" Anastasia decided to play Clue with LP and David, feeling bored hanging around Brad and Janet a while.

David jumped a little, but then looked at LP.

"Well, we kinda already started, maybe you could be the mysterious guest?" LP offered, handing the deck of cards she and David weren't using for this round of the game.

"Okay." Anastasia smiled, covering her eyes with her head turned to pick one of the cards at random, then looked back. "Cool! I'm Sergeant Gray!"

"The Fuzz!" LP grew worried to fill the mood of the game.

David looked surprised.

"Yes!" Anastasia got into character like LP. "Open up! You're under arrest for poisoning any guests, slaughtering of any kind, and bad fashion sense even for this decade!" she pounded on the table to sound like a cop at the door.

"The butler opens the door in fear," LP narrated. "It is a police officer. Perhaps he knows of the murder and the mystery... Madame Rose had a faint feeling-"

"Bonjour, Sergant... I am Monsieur Brunette..." David said in his french accent and offered a hand.

"Bonjour," Anastasia took his hand, giggling. She had never played Clue like this before. "I come from the station to do a monthly check."

LP blinked at that. "Yes... There has been a nasty case of blood baths lately, and we must have Sergeant check us like any other household... But then again, we remember the dead body in the lounge that could not distract anyone from feeling sick to their stomachs, having stress related headaches and severe trauma while we still do not know of the true murderer."

David released her hand. "Are you up to ze job of helping us find zis killer?" He asked.

"What killer?" Anastasia asked.

"The killer of our party," LP said mysteriously. "I am Madame Rose, a fortune-teller... There has been a murder on our mitts of the host of the most, Mr. Black! DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!"

Magenta decided to take a relaxing soak in the tub herself. Why waste water? Only her head was out of the water as she lay back with her eyes covered with cucumbers and her face make-up had been washed off. Riff came up to the bathroom then frowned lightly at the small case packed by its door. Magenta reached her hand out, grabbed one of the cucumbers and ate it while relaxing.

David chuckled then got back into character. LP looked over, pausing the game.

"Hey, Miracle!" LP and Anastasia called together.

Frank asked them to lower their voices a bit. Nation kept an eye on Miracle. David looked over. Miracle had flinched at the loudness. She looked at them with glassy emerald eyes.

"Sorry..." LP whispered. "Hello, Miracle."

"Hiya." Anastasia waved.

"Miracle, do you wanna play with your friends?" Frank asked the girl gently.

"Play?" Miracle asked softly. She looked over at her friends.

"You don't have to, but we're solving a mystery." LP replied.

"Like Scooby Doo!" Anastasia beamed, but not overly loud like normally.

Miracle nodded and tried to get down. And Frank wouldn't have to worry, no matter how foul a mood she was in she would never hurt LP.

Frank noticed Miracle's gestures and put the girl down on her feet. "Play nice now..."

LP smiled to Miracle. "Remember me...?"

Miracle went over to LP and hugged her. David smiled. Nation kept an eye out. LP smiled in the hug.

Anastasia smiled at the girls, then looked to David. "Hello..."

Frank waited cautiously, hoping the girls would be fine together like they usually are. Miracle hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her with her now very bony arms. David smiled still. Nation continued to watch.

"You can watch us play if you want." LP said gently to her bestest friend.

Anastasia smiled friendly to Miracle as well.

"Something familiar about the people who took Miracle away based on what I heard..." Frank scratched his chin, deep in thought as he thought out loud next to Nation.

Miracle nodded, taking it as a tiny dismissal, and sat down on the floor, just far enough to not be in the way.

"Hm?" Nation hummed intrigued.

LP, Anastasia and David looked at Miracle, wondering whether to go on or not.

Miracle hummed slightly and then blinked as they all looked at her. "Go ahead." she smiled, sweetly.

LP and Anastasia shrugged and continued their game.

"Your gardener seemed suspicious of my arrival..." Anastasia said in a thick, tough voice to sound like a professional detective. "Is he a legal alien?"

LP's eyes widened that Anastasia had brought up 'alien'. Miracle let out a nervous giggle at the word alien.

"Did they say 'Columbia'?" Anastasia whispered to LP and David.

"Uhh..." LP wasn't sure what to say to that.

Miracle watched carefully.

"I think he did." David said.

LP then nodded since David agreed with the question. "D-Do you know a Columbia?"

"Yeah," Anastasia smiled. "It's not her real name, just a stage name. She's my-" she then dropped her token and looked down to pick it back up and put it on the board.

Miracle looked up absently.

"Your what?" He asked.

"Huh?" Anastasia asked.

"Columbia, what is she to you?" LP prompted.

Miracle looked calm. David nodded.

"Oh," Anastasia now remembered. "Sorry, my brain is like totally whack sometimes... Anyway... Columbia is my aunt... My father is one of her brothers."

LP blinked. Columbia had a family?

David blinked. Miracle smiled.

"I'm not completely sure..." Frank looked down at the slightly shorter woman. "It might be a different one, but around when some local people knew about us before Brad and Janet arrived, there came more Men in White clothing and they claimed to had been selling candy. Riff Raff always got the door and he got angered after a while when they would come with candy, because one time he took them, he gave it to Eddie or Columbia to experiment since LP and Miracle wouldn't be proper test subjects and they had been knocked out, for a while, they forgot who they were and that they were considered insane. Luckily, we got them back to 'normal' before anything crazy could happen."

Nation hummed her kind of agreement. "Could be... if so that is illegal... but Miracle seems to know who she is... so I don't know." she said quietly.

"It might be them, they're pretty sneaky," Frank shrugged. "Then again, Eddie and Columbia's heads were always a bit messed up." he muttered under his breath at the last bit.

Anastasia noticeably turned at the name Columbia, but looked away.

Nation looked at Frank. "They did horrible things... they wrote it down in her file." she said quietly.

"The poor girl..." Frank rarely sympathized with Miracle since she wasn't his daughter, but he really was now. Perhaps it was the magical spirit of Christmas which changes people no matter how good or evil. "I hate to take her away from here after just coming, but maybe it would be good for her to go with you and Cosmo for a bit... I actually trust you two."

Nation smiled grimly. "I just hope they haven't permanently messed up her head." she said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with two lovely doctors." Frank smiled, he found Nation beautiful, but since he was in love with Sarah-Anne, he didn't openly flirt with her.

Nation smiled. "Thank you." she said.

"Do you two really have your own show and the humans think you're one of them?" Frank asked, amused a bit.

Nation chuckled softly. "Yes." she said.

"I remember one person that came by thought Riff Raff and Magenta were vampires." Frank chuckled back.

Nation smiled, amused.

"Where they got idea, I don't know..." Frank rolled his eyes, then smiled, turning to the girls. "Honey Bunches, would you and Miracle like to open your presents now?"

LP turned to Miracle. "Do you think you can do that?" she asked slowly and calmly so the girl would understand her sentence structure.

Miracle looked over and nodded. "Yes..." she said.

LP smiled, then went to get her presents with Miracle, taking her to the dining room where Brad and Janet left their presents. Janet was surprisingly relaxed, it was as though the twins inside kept gentle during Miracle's absence like the girl asked them to and barely even moved. Janet even had a scare when they didn't move at all, feeling worried she may have had a miscarriage, but the twins were still inside her belly like they should have been.

Miracle followed, compliant. David followed too. Nation went with them. Anastasia and Frank also followed.

LP sat with Miracle and handed the girl the presents for her and LP took the ones for herself that were for her. "Ready?"

Janet came in, resting her hand on her stomach, smiling softly. Miracle looked at the presents and nodded.

LP opened a present from Magenta, grinning wildly and took out to see it was a cleaning rag with some soap. "Very funny!" she scoffed.

Magenta was heard laughing from nowhere, even though she was upstairs taking a soak in the tub. Anastasia giggled a little. Miracle tried to get hers open. She couldn't find the way in to open it and was getting frustrated. David blinked, and as a friend went over to help her.

"Thank you." LP smiled to David.

Janet was happy to see how friendly David was, not only just to the little princess, but also to Miracle, even though the girls were younger than him and probably at his age, girls were gross, then again, he WAS twelve. Miracle looked at David and quietly thanked him. She looked at her present. David smiled kindly. He helped her open it.

Janet saw the present for Sarah-Anne from the girls and took it, deciding to give it to the woman. "Where's Sarah-Anne?"

"In the lab with my sister." Frank told her.

Janet nodded and went up, using the elevator.

"What is it?" LP asked as she waited for Miracle to get to her present before she would open any more.

Miracle blinked. "A jumper." she said softly.

David stood aside, ready to help when needed. Nation smiled. LP smiled back, then looked down to open her next present.

"That's nice of you." Anastasia smiled to David.

"The boy's not bad for someone his age." Frank smiled about David.

Miracle tried to open a next one. David had an idea and set to making a small opening in each wrapping paper present. That would make it easier for Miracle to open it. Nation nodded. LP still glared at the rag and soap wondering if that was some kind of joke made by the domestic.

Frank smiled, wondering if David would be good for LP, but wouldn't force the boy on her like his mother would force suitors onto him before leaving the pressures of being a prince where he came from. It was one of the many reasons why he came to Earth, even if Riff Raff wanted to conquer it at first. Miracle managed to with what David did. David smiled. Nation watched.

Frank let out a squeal, then rushed to the kitchen, excusing himself.

LP eyed her father strangely, but looked back to her friends, smiling. "This is what Christmas is about, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Anastasia beamed.

Nation glanced at Frank. Miracle jolted at the squeal, hiding behind David.

"Oh, it's okay..." Anastasia soothed Miracle.

LP saw a sealed envelope. Nation shook her head. Miracle looked at Anastasia. David looked at her.

"Take good care of her, okay, Mrs. Dr. McKinley?" Anastasia looked back to her celebrity idol.

LP looked concerned.

"Just Dr... and yes I will" Nation says softly.

Miracle looked at everyone.

"Oh, sorry, sometimes I forget Cosmo's your brother." Anastasia chuckled sheepishly.

LP smiled friendly to her bestest best friend. Nation chuckled. Miracle went over to LP and hugged her.

"I'm just such a big fan." Anastasia smiled.

"Thank you, dear." she said.

LP's eyes widened, but she smiled in the hug, feeling great to have been able to hug Miracle again. Anastasia smiled, looking to her friends. Miracle closed her eyes. LP nuzzled in the hug. Nation watched. Miracle hummed.

"You're gonna be okay, Miracle." LP soothed her friend.

Nation sighed softly. David patted her shoulder. Miracle stiffened at David's touch but calmed down.

"How long will she be gone?" LP asked Nation.

"Until we can be sure she can't hurt herself or anyone." she said gently.

"Please be careful with her, she's like a sister to me..." LP looked to Miracle delicately.

"We will, dear..." Nation promised.

"Thank you, Dr. Nation." LP smiled gratefully to the woman.

The monitor was heard ringing and Frank had answered it. After a few moments, he came to look for either Cosmo or Nation, but had found the female first. "Oh, Nation, excuse me, but someone needs to speak with you."

Nation nodded. "Stay with the children, please..." she said, going to take the call.

Miracle looked at Frank. Frank nodded and went into the room to stay with the kids and smiled. Anastasia blinked at him.

"Hi, Daddy." LP greeted.

"You smell like a flower field..." Miracle stated bluntly.

Frank chuckled sheepishly. Miracle smiled.

"You're gonna be okay, Miracle." LP smiled at her best friend.

Anastasia smiled, nodding.

"Yes." Frank also agreed.

Miracle nodded.

Sarah-Anne was humming as she worked. It was almost done.

Janet came in as Noelle was in the corner, deciding what to do with the tank. "Oh, excuse me, ladies."

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne looked at Janet, smiling.<p>

"The girls got this for you, I don't know what it is, but I bet it's adorable." Janet smiled, handing Sarah-Anne the present.

Sarah-Anne opened it up, looking happy.

"Oh, a bassinet." Janet smiled.

"What's that?" Noelle came to see.

Sarah-Anne started to cry, smiling. Janet explained to Noelle what a bassinet was. Sarah-Anne was telling her baby about it. Noelle smiled, how nice of the girls to make that present for her future niece or nephew. Janet smiled too, resting her hand on her slowly growing belly. Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Should be due in a couple of months..." Janet said about her baby.

"Aren't you and Brad not married?" Noelle looked to her.

"It's a long, personal story." Janet said to the young woman alien.

Sarah-Anne smiled at Janet then.

"Brad and I are gonna try to get married though before the twins are born." Janet said, smiling at her new friends.

Sarah-Anne nodded, smiling.

"Would you like to help us?" Janet asked them.

"If you want us to, Jeanette." Noelle replied, smiling.

Sarah-Anne smiled happily.

"I really do, you two are my new and very close friends right now, I would be honored if you helped with the wedding." Janet smiled at them both.

"I always wanted to be a bridesmaid." Noelle's face lit up.

Sarah-Anne hugged Janet. Magenta left the tub, wrapping a towel around herself and over her head. Janet hugged her back, then went to hug Noelle.


	58. Chapter 58

Riff was waiting for Magenta, loosely holding the bag. Magenta came into her room to get dressed, throwing down the cover up towel around her torso.

Riff put the bag on the bed where it could be seen and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Who's bag is that, dearest sister?" He asked.

Magenta felt warmer from the hold and looked over, then tilted her head aside. "That vasn't there before..."

"I found it outside the bathroom, and I got worried." Riff said quietly.

Magenta slipped on a short black dress and slid on her boots, this time, not putting on her stockings and decided to check out the ominous box.

"It has our daughter's stuff in..." Riff said. He hadn't heard about them taking her for a while.

"Oh..." Magenta came to the bag. "I'm really vorried about her, do you think Cosmo and Nation can take care of her okay?"

"What are you on about?" Riff asked, gently.

"Miracle is very miserable," Magenta said to him. "She barely has any strength or energy to do anything."

"Then why are we sending her there... we could look after her here... unless..." he trailed off.

"Unless?" Magenta gaped.

"Have they done something to her mind?" Riff asked quietly, the they meaning the institute.

"Nation says the medicine has been making her see and hear odd things, they've also been starving her a little..." Magenta explained the best she could based on what she heard.

Riff frowned softly.

"My poor baby..." Magenta shook her head. "If only ve hadn't made this journey... Ve should've stayed home vhen Frank vas looking for people to take to this planet..."

"And we would've had to get rid of her... they wouldn't have allowed us to keep her." Riff reminded gently.

Magenta's eyes widened in horror and she frowned. "That's right... It vas either do that or go vith Frank to Earth vhere no one vould know and keep her..."

Riff hugged her. Magenta sighed, but nuzzled against him. Riff hugged her a while. Magenta sniffled, cuddling.

Riff looked at her. "Let's see her off..." he said softly.

Magenta nodded, sniffling. "My little girl..."

Riff grabbed the bag.

"Shall ve get going then?" Magenta sniffled.

* * *

><p>In the monitor Frank previously answered, there was a beautiful curly blonde woman in a red jacket with a blue ascot around her neck.<p>

"What is it, Macy?" the female doctor asked.

"When are you and 'Mac' coming back?" Macy sounded restless. "You think looking better by comparison comes this easy?"

"Shut up, this holiday was planned and also something came up." Nation said, calmly though.

"Don't tell _me _to shut up," Macy hissed. "Also, my darling niece is coming over when school lets back in as a field trip to tour the TV Station."

Nation rolled her eyes.

"Get you and 'Mac' here as soon as possible." Macy glowered, even though she was one of the ones not allowed to refer to Cosmo as the name Nation often called him.

"Shut up, you tramp." Nation said, before hanging up.

Macy gasped and growled deeply. Nation was going to pay for that. Nation looked at the clock. It was just an hour past noon now.

"Hmm... we'll best go, just turned evening time..." Nation mused to herself.

* * *

><p>Cosmo helped Brad move the furniture back in place. Nation went to where Frank and the kids were.<p>

"You have the biggest glasses I've ever seen." Brad said to Cosmo.

"You have the biggest head I've ever seen." Cosmo joked.

LP opened another present and saw a glowing ball and played with it in her hands and laughed.

"Careful now." Frank chuckled.

Nation watched. Miracle just unwrapped all of hers before looking through them. Cosmo looked over to see his sister. LP finished opening her presents and was wondering what to do with the book that had no pictures or any words in it. Nation smiled softly. Miracle looked at her presents a little.

"I don't understand this one." LP showed the book to Frank.

"Hmm..." Frank flipped through it. "Perhaps it's written in invisible ink?"

Anastasia laughed. "Awesome, who sent you that?"

Miracle poked at the pile.

"Sweetie, I think Miracle has to go now." Frank said softly.

"No!" LP frowned. "Please, five more minutes..."

Miracle acted as though she didn't hear about having to go.

"Dear, I'm sorry, but she needs to go..." Frank said softly.

"Then I'll go with her! Right?" LP looked up to Nation.

Miracle continued to poke at her presents.

"I'm afraid not darling... but, you can come visit her in a couple of days when she's settled." Nation said, and tried to appease.

LP looked back, frowning. "Just promise me she'll be fine."

"She will," Cosmo came in, smiling. "Trust us, we're doctors."

Hearing this Miracle accidentally pushed a bit hard on a present and it fell over, making a plastic thud. She hid under the table. Nation glanced over then sent an annoyed look to Cosmo.

"Miracle!" LP gasped.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Anastasia left with her and David.

"What?" Cosmo looked to her.

Miracle hid under the table still.

Nation sighed. "Where has she just been? And link that to what you said." she sighed.

"Help me get her." Anastasia whispered to David to get LP in another room.

David nodded and did in the nicest way he could. LP went with David and Anastasia to hang out in the room with the Christmas tree.

"You say it too!" Cosmo whined, rather childishly.

Nation looked at him. "Yes but I didn't say it around a young girl who had a traumatic experience with similar job people." she said.

"Well, sor-ry..." Cosmo slightly rolled his eyes. "Shall we get her now then?"

Nation scowled at him. "If you can coax the poor dear out of hiding." she said.

"Oh, I'm not sure... I'm not good with children much..." Cosmo mumbled lowly.

Nation sighed, muttering about him being a baby. She then went to try and coax Miracle from under the table. Cosmo glared at Nation, but followed her to help Miracle. Nation looked under the table gently. Miracle had her back to them. She was sitting in the normal hiding pose.

"Hello, sweetie..." Cosmo greeted gently.

Miracle stiffened, but didn't resist Nation's soothing, gentle, but precise hold. Nation gently took a hold of the girl's sides and slid her out from under the table. Cosmo stretched himself back up, smiling at Nation's maternal skills. He knew how much his sister had wanted to be a mother and knew a lot more about kids than he ever did.

"We're not going to hurt you sweetheart, we aren't like those nasty people there." Nation soothed, cradling the girl close.

"We won't keep you away from your friends too." Cosmo also assured, smiling.

Miracle allowed herself to be carried. Nation smiled gently.

"We promise that your friends and parents can visit you whenever possible." Cosmo assured the girl.

Miracle gave a nod. Riff came down. Nation looked at him.

"You're going to be okay, I'll make you some great food, better than that gaudy cafeteria." Cosmo soothed Miracle.

Miracle held onto Nation but gave a timid smile. Riff came over with Magenta. Cosmo walked out with Nation and Miracle, hoping this would work. He was deeply concerned for her, after all, even though she was a little girl right now, they were soul mates.

Magenta wiped her eyes and drank a bit of water to sound healthier and better because of how broken she felt to spend this Earthly Christmas morning without the child she would give her life for. Miracle held out her skinny arms to Cosmo. Nation smiled handing him over. Riff put an arm around Magenta.

Cosmo held out his hands to take Miracle and carry her.

"It's for the best..." Magenta said to Riff so Miracle going away again wouldn't hurt her.

Miracle clung to Cosmo, feeling the spark a little.

Nation looked at the couple. "You can visit her whenever you want, just not tomorrow as we'll be settling her in..." Nation said softly.

Riff handed her the bag.

Magenta nodded. "Understood... Here are some things, such as clothes."

"Thank you, we'll do what we can." Cosmo added.

Nation nodded gently. Riff got their coats. He then hugged Miracle. Magenta sniffled, but had ceased her crying.

"Don't worry, we're professionals," Cosmo assured. "Well, Nation is for that matter..."

Nation went to take the bag into the car. Miracle hugged him back. Riff then let go to allow Magenta to hug Miracle. Cosmo kept holding onto Miracle to allow Magenta to share one last hug with her before the girl would be gone for a few days. Nation got into the driver's seat.

Miracle hugged her mother. She had barely noticeable tremors. Cosmo helped Miracle into the car and decided to sit in the back with her. Nation waved driving off. Miracle felt shaky a little.

Riff held her gently. "We can visit after tomorrow." she soothed.

Cosmo held Miracle securely. Nation drove. Miracle leaned against him also crying slightly. Cosmo shushed her and cooed her gently, trying to relax her. Miracle hugged up to him. Cosmo shushed to her and gently held her, hugging her back delicately.

* * *

><p>Magenta sniffled, waving her family away.<p>

Riff held her gently. "We can visit after tomorrow." he soothed.

"Yes..." Magenta nodded slowly. "At least she's with family, even if it's not us..."

Riff stroked her hair.

"Vhat do you vanna do?" Magenta muttered, rubbing her stomach slightly.

Riff looked at her. "Maybe we should decorate her part of the den..." he said on about the thing he had been working on.

"That vould be a nice surprise." Magenta brightened back up.

Riff nodded. He took her to look at it. Magenta followed. Riff smiled. Miracle slowly started to relax, though she still had tremors.

"Are we there yet, Nation?" Cosmo asked rather childishly.

Miracle gave a hysteric sounding laugh.


	59. Chapter 59

"Hello, boy." Brad greeted, only calling him 'boy' because he didn't know his name.

"David." David corrected Brad.

"David, right, hello, David." Brad smiled.

David smiled slightly. LP and Anastasia helped collect some scattered gift paper. Brad smiled, sipping his coffee and looked around. David also helped the girls.

"I wonder if I'll live here now..." Anastasia murmured to herself.

"I wonder if Mir-Mir will be back to normal..." LP added.

Brad sipped his drink, watching the kids. "I wonder if I'll rejoin society again."

"And I wonder when this wondering will stop." David said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

LP and Anastasia looked at him, smiling.

Brad was also amused. "Good one."

David chuckled sheepishly. Soon the gift wrap was disposed of.

"Do we take the tree away now?" LP took an ornament off.

"No, people usually keep it up until after the new year next week." Brad told her with a smile.

David nodded.

"Oh, okay." LP put the ornament back.

"Usually Janet and I visit our friends around New Year's, but I'm not sure if we should or not..." Brad sounded tense.

"Why not?" Anastasia asked.

Janet came in, wearing clothes for the day, a white blouse with a pink open jacket with a matching skirt, lavender belt, white socks, and fluffy slippers. "They might not wanna see us anymore..."

"Why, sir?" David asked.

"Oh, I dunno..." Brad sighed as he put his mug down, finishing the liquid to energize him for the day. "We haven't seen them since their wedding..."

"I'm not sure if they would even like this place, plus my parents threw me out for being pregnant before marriage..." Janet nearly sniffled after her meeting with the people who were supposed to be supporting her all her life until the twins came around.

Anastasia frowned, then petted Janet's tummy. David looked at Brad.

"We can't see them again..." Brad looked away.

"I'm sure we can, let's try to call them and wish them a Merry Christmas," Janet suggested, trying to be confident. "Betty gave me the new number of their new house."

"You can try, sir." David smiled.

Brad and Janet looked together, then decided to maybe undergo it together.

"I'll call, Betty and I are best friends." Janet said, going towards the phone with Brad.


	60. Chapter 60

Cosmo and Nation soon had Miracle to the TV Station. Macy was pacing around, waiting for the doctors to come back, she looked as though she was almost in trouble and looked worried for them, but everyone knew she actually wasn't. Miracle clung to Cosmo as they went in. She was worried of this new place.

"It's alright, my darling..." Cosmo said softly to Miracle.

"There you are!" Macy nearly growled at the two. "I know you have relatives to visit, but how dare you leave me with those monsters? You want me to get killed!?"

Nation rolled her eyes about to speak, but was interrupted.

"Yes! Somebody kill the scary bird-like lady..." Miracle screamed, though not very loud.

Macy gasped, looking agape to Miracle. "I am not a bird lady!" she glared nastily to Miracle, showing a face that the Denton audience was not familiar with to see on a bright and sunny episode of Good Morning, Denton.

Ricky overheard that with Laura, chuckling a little. Cosmo had an amused smile, then gestured for him and Nation to continue on.

Nation smirked. "Oh, go take your beak somewhere else." she said, walking on.

Miracle started to cry from Macy's glare. Laura covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

Macy growled and stormed off to her dressing room. "Nation McKinley, you're so gonna pay!"

"It's okay, she won't hurt you." Cosmo soothed.

"Bird." Ricky kept chuckling.

"Yes, Ricky." Laura smiled.

Ricky smiled back at her. Laura hugged him.

"I love you, Laura." Ricky said, smiling in the hug.

Nation took them to a new room. She regretted that it wasn't a nicer one but until the mood swing tantrums and her medication was under control. Plus it wasn't a bad room, was just very plain. Miracle clung tighter to Cosmo.

"There, that should be better than that old place." Cosmo said to Miracle softly.

Nation put her bag in the bedside cabinet. Miracle wiped her eyes, looking around the room.

"We'll call you for meals, we won't force you into any jackets, and we promise, no painful medicine." Cosmo said to the girl.

Nation nodded. Miracle looked at the duo. She looked surprised a little and confused.

"Your parents will visit you when they can, my dear." Cosmo said as they got her ready.

Nation got Cosmo to make sure there were no spiders while she changed Miracle into some comfy scrubs. Just for the first few days she'd wear them so that there would be no ruining of good clothes. Cosmo didn't kill the spider that was in Miracle's new room, but only released it out into the snow. There weren't very many bugs or spiders in the room or in the building at all for that matter due to it being very chilly and it wouldn't be very common to spot a critter with more than four legs.

Nation soon had Miracle changed. Miracle looked at her new outfit, tilting her head. Cosmo patted the pillows down enough for comfort and lined them up in the bed. He knew this room would be more comfortable for Miracle, but he wanted to make sure she would be really comfy during her stay with them. Nation smiled gently. Miracle shrugged and gave a twitchy smile, softly tremoring a little.

"Would you like to get some rest?" Cosmo asked Miracle as he got the bed adjusted to how the girl may like it for her age.

Nation looked at her watch and then quietly went off. She needed to get the medication they would swap that horrible one for. Miracle went up to him and hugged him.

"I'll stay here with her." Cosmo said to Nation before his sister left, hugging Miracle back.

Nation nodded. Miracle remained quiet, hugging him.

"I'm here, it's okay..." Cosmo soothed Miracle.

Miracle looked up at him. Cosmo looked down back at her, smiling friendly, not as frightening or overbearing.

Miracle bit her lip. "I feel vierd..." she whispered.

"Don't feel bad for being weird, just be yourself and people like me will like you just the way you are." Cosmo soothed with a smile.

Miracle looked at him and shook her head. "Not that kind..." she said.

"Is it your tummy, sweetie?" Cosmo looked down, so far acting as a second father to the poor girl.

"I feel shaky all over..." She said softly. "Vh-Vhat time is it?" She asked.

"It's about 3:30, I believe..." Cosmo said to her.

"I-I'm late for meds..." she whispered.

"Nation's coming right back." Cosmo said to her.

* * *

><p>Trixie was heard growling in another room as Nation was getting medication.<p>

Nation popped in to look. "Quiet down, Trixie." she said.

"Release me now or you must pay for the consequences!" Trixie demanded.

"No." Nation said simply.

"NATION!" Trixie yelled, then calmed her voice into like a seductive kitten. "I'll make it worth your while..."

"No..." Nation repeated. She then walked away.

Ricky was a little freaked about how much Cosmo and Nation looked like Riff Raff and Magenta, but since Nation was nice to him, he was sure they wouldn't hurt him. He was fine though because he had Laura, she had basically been taking good care of him and even made him become a functional human being in society.

Since no one came for him in a long time, Laura just kept responsibility for him and Cosmo allowed her to and they even became a couple after Ricky offered to be the father for Laura's baby. Laura was happy with Ricky, patiently teaching him.

"Thank you so much for your help, Laura." Ricky smiled at his new girlfriend.

Laura blushed happily.

Ricky smiled at her. "Laura's prettier than Macy."

* * *

><p>Miracle looked at Nation. Nation had pills.<p>

"Medicine time..." Cosmo said to Miracle with a very friendly smile.

Miracle looked slightly worried and confused. Nation handed the pills to Cosmo.

"It won't hurt, I promise you." Cosmo took them, assuring Miracle.

Miracle nodded. Nation got her a glass of water. Cosmo scooted back a little to allow Miracle to take her medicine. Miracle tried to take it. Nation handed her the water. Cosmo didn't force Miracle, but he hoped she would take the medication. Miracle just about managed to take her medicine, but cringed at the bitter taste. Nation pulled the covers back to get the girl into bed.

"I know it doesn't taste very good, but this will be better for you." Cosmo said to her in a calming voice.

Miracle gave a disgusted look.

"Get her into bed, Cosmo... she needs to lay down." Nation said softly.

Cosmo nodded. "Okay, Miracle... You don't have to go to sleep, but it's time to rest..." he helped Miracle to the end of the bed to get comfortable and some rest.

Miracle felt a little woozy. Nation smoothed her hair.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Cosmo said softly to Miracle, feeling a big bond with the girl now, but wasn't going to shower her with romantic affections now due to her young age.

Miracle hugged him.

"Let me know if you get hungry and I'll make you something very special." Cosmo promised.

Miracle nodded.

"Whatever you want." Cosmo smiled.

"M'not hungry yet, sorry..." Miracle whispered.

"Oh, it's alright, hon... You need to rest anyway..." Cosmo gently patted her head on the head.

* * *

><p>Nation went to check on other patients.<p>

"That's right, dear, you and your class are gonna be in for a treat!" Macy squealed on the phone. "I'm the real star of all the programs in the station, ask anybody!" she then noticeably glared at Nation as she walked by, not saying anything else until she was gone.

Nation glared back. Macy hissed, darting her 'perfect' eyes. Nation showed her canines, looking like Magenta at that point.

Macy looked visibly frightened. "I'll call you back..." she then said into the phone and hung up.

"Don't try anything." Nation growled.

Cosmo left Miracle's room to allow the girl to rest. "Well, no more spiders, except for a big fat rat in this room."

Macy shrieked, got up on the chair she sat in and held her skirt up. "WHERE!?"

"Right in front of me, can't you see it?" Cosmo joked, pointing to the blonde woman.

Nation chuckled. Miracle luckily fell asleep, due to the new drug in her system.

Macy glared at them. "You two think you're so funny!"

Cosmo kept laughing with Nation. Nation chuckled. Macy growled and stormed off. Cosmo still laughed at Macy's anger.

"That was a good one, Cosmo." his sister grinned.

"Thank you, thank you." Cosmo chuckled like a professional comedian.

Nation chuckled and went off to check the other patients. Cosmo waved her off.


	61. Chapter 61

LP was sitting on the couch, even though if it was time, she wasn't taking a nap, she was spending quality time with Sarah-Anne and Frank. Even if Sarah-Anne wasn't her biological mother, she felt like the woman kind of was a mother to her.

"You all want to go out tomorrow for a nice little family meal?" Frank spoke up.

Sarah-Anne had an arm around LP, stroking the girl's hair. "I'd like that, what about you, bella?" She asked LP.

"Okay." LP smiled up at the two adults. "What about the baby?" she then pouted.

"The baby won't be here for another five to eight months," Frank said to her. "Besides, even if Sarah-Anne is having the baby, it'll be just the three of us."

Sarah-Anne nodded, smiling.

"Okay... We can go..." LP smiled at the two adults.

"Oh, come here..." Frank held out his arms.

LP smiled at him and nuzzled against him, hugging. Sarah-Anne smiled stroking LP's hair gently.

"We'll do whatever you want, sweetie..." Frank cooed.

LP smiled, she loved being the center of attention now. While Miracle was gone, she felt a little left out and wanted to be around her father more since he had always been talking about the baby coming and Sarah-Anne always had to rest or just spend some time alone. Sarah-Anne smiled, nodding.

"Why can't we go today?" LP asked, not angry or annoyed, only mildly curious.

"Because dear, almost everything is closed during Christmas, it's best we let the people be with their families..." Frank lifted his daughter's chin.

"Yes, bella." Sarah-Anne informed. She kissed LP's cheek in a motherly way.

LP felt very special now.

"It'll also help take her mind off Miracle." Frank whispered, covering the girl's ears.

Sarah-Anne nodded, but continued to smile and pet LP's hair.

"Stay in there until later, okay?" LP pointed suspiciously towards Sarah-Anne's bump.

Frank lightly chuckled at that.

Sarah-Anne giggled as the baby gently kicked at her stomach. "I think the baby is saying okay." she said softly.

"Good!" LP gave a thumb's up.

"And we promise the baby won't boss you around when they're older and you'll get _less _attention and be homeless." Frank said to her.

"Yaaay!" LP cheered, then stood up. "I gotta powder my nose, scootchy, scootchy." she quickly left the room.

Sarah-Anne watched her go, a little amused.

Frank smiled as the girl left and looked back to Sarah-Anne. "Charming little dear, isn't she?"

"Adorable." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Yes, she _is _my little darling... How she got her name... She looks like this one woman I knew..." Frank said softly, seeming to be in some kind of grief, but didn't say too much.

Sarah-Anne gently hugged him.

Frank smiled down at her, pleased. "You're the only real one for me now."

Sarah-Anne blushed, smiling. "And you're my only one." she said.

"Don't listen to anyone who thinks different..." Frank nuzzled her.

Sarah-Anne giggled softly, smiling. Frank nearly crawled over, towering over the girl and kissing her cheeks, then down to her neck.

Sarah-Anne squeaked and bit her lip, her face tinging pink. "Frank what is someone walks in on us?" She whimpered, gasping as he kissed her neck.

Frank bit his lip, looking around. "I'll make this quick." He said with a devious smirk, but not in a way to hurt or kill the girl, just a little playful evilness.

Sarah-Anne blinked rapidly, blushing deeper. "O-oh?" She stuttered. She wasn't too scared, not in the bad way anyway.

Frank grinned, then continued to kiss all around for a few more long seconds and finally stopped as he heard footsteps come along. Sarah-Anne gasped and gigged at the kisses, but stilled, holding her breath, at the sounds of footsteps. Frank made it seem like they were merely sitting on the couch, doing nothing of interest. Magenta glanced at them, then went to the kitchen to get a gobble of some meat she instantly craved.

Sarah-Anne bit her lip to hide giggles. Frank covered his mouth, chuckling. Magenta came back and went upstairs again, her stomach nearly roaring as much as Sarah-Anne's did during the first month when she was informed of the pregnancy she would undergo. Sarah-Anne blinked, but then smiled sweeter.

Frank smirked back to her. "Well, that escalated quickly..."

A flush was heard and LP came back, having a whole leftover roll of toilet paper stuck to her shoe without knowing and happy rejoined the couple on the couch. Sarah-Anne started to giggle softly. She hid her mouth behind her hand.

"What?" LP looked around. "Did I get something in my face?"

"Here, sweetie, let Daddy get that for you." Frank took her foot and removed the toilet paper.

Sarah-Anne hugged the girl gently. "I'm sorry for giggling... it was just funny, bella." she said, softly.

"I guess I _did _look a little silly." LP giggled herself.

Frank was rolling up the toilet paper to dispose of. Sarah-Anne peppered the girl's cheek with many kisses. LP laughed, feeling the tickles of Sarah-Anne's kisses. Sarah-Anne switched between both left and right cheek. She loved LP like a daughter, which she would soon be. LP still giggled wildly, enjoying this, she nearly squealed.

"Is my little piggy enjoying her time with Miss Sarah-Anne?" Frank chuckled, amused.

"I know I am." Sarah-Anne said with her cheek against LP's.

LP giggled, smiling.

Frank chuckled, then looked up to see the other human woman of the castle.

"I was wondering if you would help me and Brad with our wedding..." Janet said softly. "Betty and Ralph agreed to come, but I'm afraid my parents have disowned me due to becoming pregnant before marriage."

Sarah-Anne looked sympathetic to Janet. "Frank could do the service... uh, he is a prince after all." she smiled.

"Could you?" Janet asked the alien man.

"Yes, Janet," Frank nodded, holding his daughter close. "I'll do the service, perhaps Sarah-Anne and Noey could be bridesmaids, even Magenta and Nation if they wanted to."

"Oohhh, I wanna help, can I be the girl who brings the flowers?" LP spoke up cheerfully.

"The flower girl... it's up to Janet." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"I'm sure that'll be fine," Janet smiled at that. "I remember when I was a flower girl... I was four and it was for my Aunt Susan's wedding, I looked so cute and beautiful."

"I'm sure you did." LP smiled at Janet. Since the woman was now nice and more social with the others, she didn't see the bad in the woman anymore and saw that they could also become friends.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. She loved weddings and couldn't wait to plan her own.

"At least I still have my other friends, thank you so much for your hospitality." Janet smiled at all of them.

"Thank you for accidentally coming to my house." Frank said, trying to joke about their meeting.

LP was feeling the need of what a few little girls her age go through, planning and making her own wedding. Sarah-Anne smiled friendly to Janet.

"I'm so sorry I was a rude woman before, I think I just turned into my mother back there..." Janet sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Janet, as long as you're good to us, we'll be good to you." LP said sweetly.

Sarah-Anne laughed fondly at the saying.

Janet smiled at them. "Now, I'm just wondering who'll walk me down the aisle."

Frank wasn't sure whether to volunteer or not, he was going to do the service, who would walk her down?

"Why don't you ask Riff Raff... or maybe Dr. McKinley?" Sarah-Anne suggested.

"I don't think he likes me..." Janet bit her lip, looking over her shoulder, then back at them gently.

"I'll ask!" LP offfered.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "He's always like that." she said.

"Yeah, Riff's a bit of a 'grumpy monkey'." Frank stated.

"He said he'd do something terrible to me..." Janet was a little cowardly.

"When?" Sarah-Anne asked.

"At the Mall when Miracle was taken away..." Janet nearly trembled.

Sarah-Anne sighed. "LP, shall we go talk to him?" She asked.

"Okay..." LP said, she seemed to be distracted by looking at her hands somehow intrigued by them.

"Oh, thank you..." Janet sniffled.

Sarah-Anne held her hands palm up in front of LP. LP then looked up. Janet decided to tell Brad that Frank and Sarah-Anne accepted to marry them. Sarah-Anne smiled. LP took Sarah-Anne's hand, smiling.

"Go on, I'll be right here, and we'll get dinner together like those traditions you people have with eating together with a ham or turkey." Frank smiled back, getting comfortable on the couch.

Sarah-Anne gently gripped the girl's hand. She kissed Frank's cheek gently. Frank smiled, letting them go. LP smiled and walked with Sarah-Anne to find Riff Raff. Sarah-Anne hummed, looking around.

"Maybe he's in Daddy's lab." LP wondered.

Sarah-Anne shrugged. "He might be." she smiled, going with LP.

LP shrugged, deciding to check there. Sarah-Anne hummed, swinging their arms.

* * *

><p>Riff Raff was still helping decorate Miracle's side of the house den he made for the girls.<p>

Magenta was putting new bed spreads. "I can't believe it'll be the new year soon... They grew up so fast..."

* * *

><p>LP giggled at the arm swing. "Miss Sarah-Anne, are you gonna be my new mommy?"<p>

"Well, your daddy asked me to marry him," Sarah-Anne said gently. She smiled. "So, yes, I will be... if that's okay with you, bella." she said smiling.

"I think it would be nice," LP smiled. "Daddy always thought I needed older female influences."

Sarah-Anne smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Fluffy..." LP said quietly in the hug.

Sarah-Anne smiled. LP continued to look with Sarah-Anne, seeing the lab empty. The room looked very eerie when it would be empty with not a single soul in it. At least it was cleaner thanks to Sarah-Anne herself and Noelle's cleaning. Sarah-Anne shuddered a little.

"You okay?" LP looked up at the woman.

"Yeah, just got tingles down my spine." Sarah-Anne chuckled.

"It looks weird without Daddy or Riff Raff in here..." LP looked back.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yeah," she said gently. "Well, come on then, bella." she smiled.

LP nodded, continue to hold Sarah-Anne's hand and look for the handyman of the castle. Sarah-Anne hummed.

"May I recka...reco..." LP thought of something, but was struggling on the big word in her next sentence.

"Recommend?" Sarah-Anne asked gently.

"Yeah, that!" LP beamed once the word got out. "Anyway... I 'reprehend' that you maybe sing the Transylvanian lullaby to the new baby."

Sarah-Anne had an idea then, smiling, "How about we sing it together?" She suggested.

"I could teach you it?" LP offered.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Okay, bella." she smiled.

"I can teach it to you." LP smiled.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

* * *

><p>Magenta left the room, feeling special and pleased with what they had done, even though she had dripping red liquid from her mouth. "Do you think she'll love it?" she asked Riff about Miracle's special surprise.<p>

Riff nodded. They were heading back inside now. "I'm sure she will." he said.

Magenta wiped her mouth, still smiling. "At least ve can see her tomorrow."

Riff nodded, a small smile on his face.

"How do I look?" Magenta looked the same as always, but there weren't bags under her eyes anymore of Frank's exhausting demands.

"Beautiful as always, love." Riff said.

Magenta smiled fondly, feeling lucky to have a brother like him. Riff held her hand gently. Magenta took his hand, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, perhaps the magic of Christmas affected her too. Riff half smirked at Magenta.

Magenta saw LP and Sarah-Anne coming. "Oh, hello."

LP looked over. "Can we talk to Uncle Riff Rafff a minute?"

"Hello." Sarah-Anne said.

Riff looked at them, but nodded.

"Do you vant to be alone?" Magenta folded her arms, wondering what Sarah-Anne wanted from him.

LP didn't answer, unsure if this was a private matter or not.

"We wanted to ask if Riff Raff will walk Janet down the aisle." Sarah-Anne said.

Riff looked surprised a second.

"For vhat?" Magenta blinked.

"Miss Janet and Braddy want to get married, Miss Janet said her parents 'miss owned' her." LP explained.

"Disowned her..." Sarah-Anne corrected gently. She nodded then as it was true.

Riff looked thoughtful. LP nodded to that, even if she didn't know what that word meant.

"Vould you like to?" Magenta asked Riff. "You don't have to if you don't vant to..."

Sarah-Anne looked.

"Fine, I'll do it." he said.

LP smiled in between the adults.

"Vhen is the vedding?" Magenta then asked.

"I don't know, but Frank is conducting the ceremony." Sarah-Anne smiled.

Riff gave a nod.

"Vell, it's alright vith me if that's all she vants, but if she touches my Riffy, I vill be vorse vith her." Magenta promised.

LP looked around the room, seeming bored with the adults' conversation.

"He'll have to link arms and pass her by her hand to Brad, but that's it." Sarah-Anne said softly.

Riff sighed a little. "Okay." he said.

"But that's it." Magenta added thickly.

"It does," LP spoke up quietly. "That's what happened with Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Monroe's wedding, the old man held Betty the bride and gave her to Ralph... It looked so intense and romantic..."

Sarah-Anne nodded. "And he doesn't even have to kiss her forehead or cheek as he isn't a family member." she smiled.

Riff looked more relieved then.

"Good... If Riff still vants to, it's alright vith me." Magenta finally agreed.

LP smiled, hugging Riff. "Thanks for helping!"

Riff nodded and patted LP's head. LP giggled, looking up to him. Riff looked his normal stoic self though there was a hint of amusement. Sarah-Anne smiled and then rubbed the top of her stomach, wincing slightly.


	62. Chapter 62

"Are you okay?" Magenta asked Sarah-Anne.

"Mm... the baby kicks quite strongly." she said quietly.

"Oh, yes, they normally do," Magenta nodded. "It's good vhen they kick strong so you know they're going to be healthy."

Sarah-Anne nodded. She then grinned wryly. "At least there was only one bruise." she chuckled.

"Miracle gave me a few bruises here and there, so it's normal." Magenta said to her since she was only really the one to help walk her through the pregnancy.

Sarah-Anne looked relieved. "Oh, that's good." she said softly.

"Yeah, it can hurt sometimes, but I promise, it's a good sign." Magenta assured her.

Sarah-Anne smiled at the woman.

"Don't be afraid to ask me questions about these things... Though, I can't tell you if you'll be due in five months or in eight months, since you're a human with a Transylvanian baby, it's hard to tell." Magenta added.

"Okay," Sarah-Anne said. "Uh, is there any signs that could happen that I should worry about?" She asked, quietly.

"Vell, like I said before, there are the nightmares and the unusual cravings for meat," Magenta tried to think in case she was missing anything else, then had a smirk and whispered this bit of information to her. "This isn't a real side effect, but I usually like to punch or hurt somevun I don't like and blame it on hormones being extremely violent."

Sarah-Anne giggled quietly.

"Take DeLordy for example," Magenta chuckled, then continued. "Usually in the last month, your water vill break... The hormones CAN make you angry and prone to yelling when someone you don't like is happening, but you should spend most of the last month in bed as much as possible."

Sarah-Anne stored that bit of information away in her mind.

"You might get moody in a month or two." Magenta advised. "Come get me vhen you do, I'll try to help you."

Sarah-Anne smiled and hugged the woman. "Thank you." she smiled.

Magenta was always surprised of hugs from ones who weren't Riff, but she wasn't as surprised with this hug from Sarah-Anne nearly for a change, but enjoyed it. Sarah-Anne hugged the woman warmly.

"Have you thought of names?" Magenta asked as she felt her own stomach turn and shift a little bit.

"Brianna for a girl... Sonny for a boy." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Interesting names." Magenta replied, she came from a world where many inhabitants had exotic names, they probably sounded plain to her, but she said nothing so she wouldn't offend the girl.

Sarah-Anne smiled, then actually realized. She however kept the smile on her face.

Magenta half-smiled. "Vell, I guess I better get this 'MasChris' dinner together."

"Christmas dinner, yes." Sarah-Anne smiled. She may be annoying with corrections, but she was still strifing for perfection.

"Vhat are you hungry for?" Magenta asked.

Sarah-Anne gave a thought. "Turkey?" She suggested.

"Okay." Magenta gave a nod. "Turkey..." she took out an axe then. "Excuse me, I'll be outside for a couple of hours..." she then started to walk off slowly.

Sarah-Anne's eyes widened and she paled as she realized. Riff looked over.

"Sarah-Anne vants a turkey." Magenta stated.

LP blinked at the weapon, a little nervous and felt cold.

"Y-You don't have to go and kill one..." Sarah-Anne gulped.

Riff went over to take the axe away.

"How else am I going to prepare dinner?" Magenta asked her like it was a normal custom for her to kill and cook her food.

"Surely you can buy or get one from the freezer." LP spoke up, even if no one was really talking to her, she just thought she'd throw that in since everyone was afraid of Magenta actually going into the woods, finding a bird, and murdering it just to feed everyone.

Sarah-Anne nodded. Riff took the axe away.

"Vell, I'll check the freezer, there should be something in there ve could eat." Magenta shrugged.

Sarah-Anne wiped her forehead. Riff led Magenta to the kitchen. Magenta nodded and followed Riff to prepare a Christmas dinner. Riff smirked.

"Sorry about that..." LP said to Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne hugged LP, falling to her knees. LP smiled in the hug. Sarah-Anne sighed, relieved. She then smiled at the girl.

"I can't believe it's almost the new year!" LP beamed.

Sarah-Anne chuckled, happy thr girl was happy.

"Are you happy too?" LP put her hand against Sarah-Anne's tummy, trying to be like Miracle with soothing Janet's babies.

Sarah-Anne nodded, smiling. The baby kicked gently to show it was listening.

"You know who I am?" LP smiled. "I'm your big sissy!"

Sarah-Anne smiled. The baby kicked again gently.

"What do you wanna do now?" LP looked up to Sarah-Anne.

"Let's go pester your father?" Sarah-Anne suggested.

"Yeah!" LP beamed.

Sarah-Anne laughed and got up. "Come on then, bella." she smiled.

LP took her hand again and went with her to get back to her father. Sarah-Anne smiled at LP.

* * *

><p>Brad and Janet were whispering together and mentioning David and about something they wanted to do, it would be okay if he didn't want to, but they think it would be good if maybe it could happen. David glanced over at the couple. Brad and Janet fell silent once the boy's hazel eyes fell on them.<p>

"Hi!" Brad spoke up nervously, putting his hand up.

"Hi..." David said quietly before walking on.

"Umm... Honey, no one has come back for you and you don't seem to have a family anymore..." Janet spoke up softly. "W-We were wondering if... Well,... If you'd like to be adopted?"

David stopped in his tracks and looked back at the adult couple. His eyes were large in shock.

"Look, I told you he wouldn't want it!" Brad said to Janet, silently yelling.

"Let him speak, Brad!" Janet said back softly.

David could only nod, while throwing himself into a hug with Brad, not going to throw himself into one with Janet in case he hurt her.

Brad blinked, then patted the boy's back. "You okay, Davey?"

"I'd love it..." he said quietly.

Brad smiled at him.

Janet felt very pleased that David accepted. "I just hope you don't mind sharing us with two little ones."

David smiled.

"You sure you don't mind?" Brad asked gently, smiling. "It can feel odd sometimes with being adopted... At least you know who your family is..."

David looked miffed. "They aren't my family." he said.

"Well... We're your parents now." Brad declared.

"We'll have to get papers to make it official, but if you would really like to, you'll be our new son," Janet smiled. She had a shift in her stomach suddenly and a kick. "Older son..." she then said, biting her lip.

David chuckled a little.

"So, it's okay with you?" Janet asked with a nervous smile, hoping he wouldn't object so quickly.

David nodded.

Brad smiled. "We'll try not to embarrass you like your mother had."

David smiled.


	63. Chapter 63

Magenta's stomach growled viciously once they opened the freezer and she sniffed some frozen foods that had been placed inside since the kitchen had no fridge. Riff watched. Magenta stepped inside and looked around to find a turkey for Sarah-Anne, smiled as she found out, and grabbed a hold of it and held it in her arms like a ten pound infant and came back to Riff to start preparing the turkey for Christmas dinner. Riff helped carry it.

"Luckily ve have a more advanced stove, Earthlings have to take all day to cook these." Magenta mumbled as she went to the kitchen with him.

Riff chuckled. "Yes." he said.

Magenta washed her hands real quick and started to unwrap the turkey with Riff's help and took out a giant knife to get the guts out of it. Riff helped. Magenta put the neck of the dead bird on a plate in case anyone would want it, hearing how some people often wanted it saved. Riff did some cleaning up.

Magenta felt a little sick to her stomach with a bit of the gut pulling, she may have been the tough woman, but this was revolting even for her. Especially when Frank made her and Riff find a corpse to bring back to life for one of his affairs in November. Riff rubbed her shoulders gently.

Magenta could be heard moaning slightly and whimpering as she prepared the baked bird for dinner. Riff took over for her. Magenta washed up when Riff did his share. Riff didn't react as he sorted out the turkey. Magenta couldn't find a towel and patted her wet hands against her apron.

* * *

><p>Frank gave Noey a present when LP and Sarah-Anne came to see him.<p>

"Happy Hanukkah!" Noelle beamed.

"No." Frank looked to her.

"Uhh... Happy Kwanzaa?"

"Try again."

"Merry-"

"Yes?" Frank grinned.

"Merry...Mary Tyler Moore!" Noelle grinned.

Frank let out a long-suffering sigh, slowly shutting his eyes.

Sarah-Anne winked at LP, then ran at Frank "MERRY CHRISTMAS VE~!" She exclaimed.

"AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!" LP did the same.

Frank let out a frightened and startled scream, grabbing his chest and panting a bit and he looked at the two like they had lost their minds. Noelle was scared by the jump scare, but bit her lip with an amused smirk as she saw her older brother scared.

Sarah-Anne giggled and kissed his cheek. "Just wanted to say that..." she winked.

Frank sighed, but smiled, blushing to Sarah-Anne. LP smiled, clinging to her father. Noelle smiled and started to wander off, thinking maybe she should leave the two alone.

"Noey~" Sarah-Anne smiled.

Noelle turned her head. "Hmm?"

Frank picked up LP and was trying to enjoy the last bit of time he had before his daughter would have the intelligence, behavior, and appearance of a teenager.

"You don't have to leave... but, if you want to go, maybe you could find Anastasia." the woman smiled.

"Oh, do you need her?" Noelle asked with a small smile.

"Well, LP is with us, and David is with Brad and Janet, why don't you do something with her?" Sarah-Anne suggested with a smile.

"Um... Okay, I'll try..." Noelle played with a random strand in her hair and went to see Anastasia.

"It might give Noey some time, she was always weird around younger children, half the time I wonder if I'm responsible for that." Frank said, still carrying LP like she were a baby.

Sarah-Anne smiled to Frank.

"I... I may have scared her when we were going to have our little sister..." Frank said distantly.

"I have another aunt?" LP sounded surprised.

"Oh?" Sarah-Anne asked softly.

"Yes, you do, she goes to the university," Frank told his daughter, then looked back to Sarah-Anne. "Well... Noey was seven and I was 13... She asked me what would happen with the new baby in the house and I told her it'd boss her around when she's older and she'll get _less _attention..."

Sarah-Anne sighed. "That never usually happens." she said softly.

"I know... I was only kidding..." Frank said, setting LP on the floor gently. "I even told her she'd be homeless 'cuz she'd be the middle child and since I was the oldest, our mother would never forget me."

Sarah-Anne looked.

"I didn't think she'd believe me..." Frank shrugged.

LP was distracted by the wordless and pictureless book she was given as a present. Sarah-Anne hugged him, then smiled at LP.

"Oh, Sarah-Anne, if you had an older sibling, you'd know exactly what I was talking about." Frank said, amused.

Sarah-Anne chuckled.

"I don't understand this book, there's nothing in it!" LP pouted.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" She asked the girl.

"I don't know if you can..." LP showed the book was completely blank.

"Oh..." Sarah-Anne giggled. "That's a journal, bella..." she said, smiling.

"What's a jorn-ull?" LP asked.

"A journal is a book you write in yourself," she said. "Some people write their thoughts down." she then added.

"Really? I can write my own stuff?" LP sounded surprised and delighted.

Sarah-Anne nodded, smiling. "Si, bella." she told the girl.

"Wow, my own book and I can do anything with it!" LP sounded delighted.

Frank smiled at his daughter's happiness. Sarah-Anne smiled too. She loved the look of joy on her soon to be daughter's face.

"Whatcha gonna write, sweetie?" Frank queried.

"What _should _I write?" LP asked.

"Anything..." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Hmm..." LP wondered what to write first.

"Maybe your experiences for when January reaches." Frank shrugged as a suggestion.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "That could be what you write in it, cara." she smiled.

"That's probably a good idea." LP smiled then, agreeing to that and was going to be like most stereotypical teenagers with diaries.

"You know what happens in January, right?" Frank whispered to Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne looked. She shook her head, one thing she wasn't told about yet.


	64. Chapter 64

"Well, Sarah-Anne, January the first month of the year for humans, of course, when the new year comes, the children tend to change, like after they're born and that they start to grow and have the maturity, it's a way they age," Frank explained to her the best he could as LP started to mark her calender with the future dates in them. "For example, we are born as infants, and then we start to grow after a couple of years and become what is your version of a 'first grader', then they become LP and Miracle's ages, then preteens to teenagers, and soon adults, and so on and so forth. After January, LP and Miracle will no longer be six and eight years old, they will now be most likely twelve and fourteen... Usually Riff Raff home educates them and... I'm not sure if the local schools will allow them to become students... It might be too much for them..."

"Oh... okay..." Sarah-Anne said softly, trying to absorb it in.

"I'm a little worried my chicken dumpling will be a little..." Frank clenched his teeth nervously. "Well... I was a 'little' bit of a drama queen when I was younger if you can believe that..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sarah-Anne soothed.

"We'll still take her out tomorrow while Riff and Magenta go to visit Cosmo, Nation, and Miracle," Frank looked over his shoulder, nearly biting his lip. "I also don't want her to be singled out when the baby is ready to be born."

"I know, Caro... we won't love her any less just because of the baby." she said softly.

LP looked excited about starting her journal with her new life as a teenager coming in five quick, yet slow days to her.

"That's true, but children tend to feel ignored when the baby needs a lot of attention, maybe we'll tell her in advance so she doesn't feel neglected too soon." Frank said.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner, and formal dress is optional.

Sarah-Anne was looking hungry. David was sitting next to LP. LP wore a green dress with white tights and black shoes, similar to what she usually wore to the church to pose as the preacher's daughter. Thankfully, no one really recognized it or pointed it out. She smiled to David.

Noelle sat beside Anastasia, they formed a mother/daughter like bond so far. Frank sat at the head, waiting for Riff Raff and Magenta to come with the turkey. Brad and Janet of course sat together. Sarah-Anne sat at Frank's side on the side of the table. David grinned. Riff came wheeling the cart in.

Janet shook a chill down her spine as Riff passed behind her with Magenta. Frank smiled, taking Sarah-Anne's hand before he was given the knife to cut the turkey and serve everyone. Noelle looked at the green leaves on the table, wondering what they were for.

"That's holly." Anastasia whispered to her.

Riff put the turkey in front of Frank. Sarah-Anne smiled.

Brad sniffed and smiled. "Just like Ma's."

Magenta handed the knife.

Frank took the knife, stood up, and started carving the meat.

"Don't eat until everyone is served." LP whispered to David to teach him the rules of her home.

David nodded. Sarah-Anne watched calmly. Magenta quickly gave drinks to everyone while Frank cut and served. LP was very excited, her first Christmas dinner. David waited. Sarah-Anne looked impatient but was waiting. Riff sorted out everybody's napkins. Serving everyone took a bit longer due to the many people attending dinner tonight. Frank was nearly done and stopped when he got to the last bit, then took out an odd shaped bone.

"What's that, Frankie?" Noelle leaned forward.

"A wishbone... needs drying first though." Sarah-Anne explained.

"Yes," Janet agreed to explain further. "You hold it with someone and the one with the bigger end gets to make a wish."

"Steve and I always made a competition out of that." Brad agreed, sharing his experience.

"A bone makes wishes?" LP blinked.

"Yeah!" Anastasia chirped.

Sarah-Anne waited for Frank to start first. David smiled.

"A toast," Frank lifted his glass, prompting the others to do the same. "To our home's very first Christmas and letting it be merry as it was to be intended. I am very thankful that we have such wonderful friends among us, like newly turned friends. And, it's unfortunate Miracle could not join us this evening, but a Happy Holiday to all of you, and a Happy New Year!"

David and Sarah-Anne raised their cups.

"Happy New Year." Brad and Janet spoke up.

Noelle smiled at her brother, feeling accepted and loved by almost everyone in the house, unlike back home where not even her own mother appreciated her. Frank raised his glass one last time to end the speech, then took a sip, allowing everyone to eat their dinner.

LP touched David's glass as the toast was over. "Clink."

David chuckled. "Clink." he replied back.

Sarah-Anne smiled and ate though. Riff held Magenta's hand gently. Magenta felt very happy on the inside today for some reason, perhaps the spirit of Christmas joy even contaminated her. LP giggled, then took a drink. Frank smirked at everyone, eating the turkey. Brad and Janet quietly ate. Sarah-Anne enjoyed her food.

"How's your turkey, Noey?" Anastasia asked.

Noelle took another bite, then smacked her lips. "Tastes like chicken."

Janet giggled a little to that response. Magenta sighed, knowing the holidays were about being with family and really hoped Miracle was going to be okay to spend another night away from her and Riff, but at least tomorrow they could visit.

* * *

><p>Christmas night, LP slept in the bed with Frank and Sarah-Anne since she didn't want to sleep alone because Miracle would be spending the night at the station. Anastasia and Noelle shared a bedroom, becoming really close like a mother and daughter. Brad was sitting in his bedroom alone and Janet surprised him by dressing in a tiny Santa hat, wearing red lingerie with red and white striped stockings and borrowed Frank's floorshow heels.<p>

The two shared a cuddling hug, then made love to each other that evening and started to fall back in love with each other. Magenta and Riff Raff also slept together for the first time in what felt like since before Miracle was born. Sarah-Anne shifted in her sleep. Riff held his sister gently. LP hugged both Frank and Sarah-Anne in her sleep, feeling like they were both her parents and Sarah-Anne was being the mother she never really had. Magenta shuddered in her sleep, she wasn't cold, but just fine.

Sarah-Anne settled and turned on her side hugging LP back. Riff had a peaceful look on his face. LP smiled and nuzzled the woman. It was a nice lazy day around the castle as they had their first successful Christmas. Though, it was a bit odd that Columbia never really talked about it since no one seemed to really know what it was. Janet woke up and calculated, her stomach was bigger, the babies would be here in a matter of days now! Sarah-Anne was still sleeping, hugging LP. Riff was up already. Frank sniffled in his sleep, but smiled as he kept enjoying his rest.

LP finished her dream and woke up, looking up to Sarah-Anne and her 'Daddy', smiling. Magenta stayed asleep, it was the longest she ever got to in all her life. Sarah-Anne mumbled and squeezed a little tighter, but not too much. Riff made breakfast ready. LP nuzzled against the woman. Frank shifted in his sleep, then sat up, looking around, then folded his arms as Magenta had not come for him to wake him up and prepare him for the day. His expression softened though as he looked over his shoulder to see the woman and little girl get closer and he smiled. Sarah-Anne had a small smile.

* * *

><p>Riff woke Magenta up gently. Magenta mumbled in her sleep, then threw the pillow over her head. Riff chuckled, pulling the covers gently, but swiftly away. Magenta hissed, sitting up to get the covers back, but then woke up.<p>

"Good morning." he said.

Magenta muttered her greeting, then suddenly had jolt in her stomach. "Excuse me..." she ran off to the bathroom instantly.

Riff went to hold her hair back. Magenta luckily was able to 'lose her lunch' right as Riff took her hair and she started to quaff at the bowl. Riff held her hair back gently, stroking her back.

Soon, Magenta was done, and grunted. "Sorry about that..." she said with a flush and washed her mouth and brushed her teeth.

Riff shrugged. "It's okay, love." he said.

Magenta could let her stomach settle now, she couldn't believe how fast this all happened.

* * *

><p>LP woke up and looked to the adults. "Morning, Sarah-Anne... Daddy..."<p>

"Hello, baby..." Frank smiled, then kissed her forehead gently.

Sarah-Anne mumbled, hugging her still though. LP sprawled around the bed with her 'parents'.

"We'll go out later, we're gonna have breakfast here, hon." Frank said to his daughter.

Sarah-Anne nodded.

"Okay..." LP smiled at them.

Sarah-Anne yawned. "Go sleep now..." she mumbled.

Frank chuckled. "Come on, Sarah-Anne, we don't want to waste precious time."

"Time is my precious..." Sarah-Anne mumble-chuckled.

"Sarah-Aaaaanne..." LP flopped back.

Frank chuckled, then decided to get ready himself. Sarah-Anne opened her eyes, looking at them. LP giggled, lying next to her. Frank was removing his face mask and his face was bare and odd-looking now. Sarah-Anne pretended to eat LP.

"Nooo!" LP called out, laughing and wiggling.

"I'm just eating her up~" Sarah-Anne joked with Frank.

"Save some for me now." Frank chuckled.

"No, I'm not very tasty!" LP giggled.

"Hmmm... nope." she giggled to Frank.

LP giggled, nearly snorting.

"My little piggy!" Frank playfully argued.

Sarah-Anne kissed her cheek.

LP giggled. Frank chuckled, then put on his morning make-up, doing his lipstick and applying eye shadow.

Sarah-Anne stood up, stretching. "Who wants to do my make-up?" She asked.

LP decided to make the bed for her father and his 'minion'.

"Would you like some help, dear?" Frank asked Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. "Sure..." she said.

Frank stood up and allowed Sarah-Anne to sit at his make-up chair and to apply by the mirror with tiny lights circling it. Sarah-Anne sat down, blushing.

"Now, what would you like done?" Frank asked, smiling. "Lipstick? Mascara? Mud?"

"Just the make-up please, mio caro." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"Of course..." Frank smiled deeply, then took out the powder to bring color to her cheeks.

Sarah-Anne smiled slightly.

"You just need a bit of color, doll." Frank told her as he applied the powder.

Sarah-Anne blushed slightly. Frank smiled as he finished the powder, then took out his best make-up. Sarah-Anne closed her eyes, so her face was relaxed. Frank continued and enjoyed to doll the girl up. Sarah-Anne blushed. Frank smiled, continuing. Sarah-Anne kept her eyes closed except when she needed them open. Frank was humming a beloved song of his, Luck Be a Lady Tonight. Sarah-Anne had a faint smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Brad came out of the room, seeing Noelle, Anastasia, and David on the couch together, hooking cable to the monitors in the castle so they could watch cable and not spy on each other. "Oh, what're we watching?" he asked, smiling.<p>

David looked at his soon to be father. "The girls are picking." he said.

"What's a Disney?" Noelle wondered.

"He's this brilliant man with brilliant movies," Anastasia put in the movie Snow White for them to watch. "He makes movies on fairy tales."

Brad smiled at all of them, feeling a family bond with them as well. David smiled. LP slid into the room on her socks to 'ice skate'.

* * *

><p>"<em>Luuuck be a laddyyyy tonight<em>~" Frank sang as he was almost done, then hummed the other words.

"_Just be a lady tonight_~" Sarah-Anne added.

"_Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with_~"

Sarah-Anne smiled.

Frank had finished and smiled. "Open your eyes, my dear."

Sarah-Anne opened them, blinking a tiny bit.

"Do you love it?" Frank stepped back, his hands together, and looked eager to hear her response.

Sarah-Anne saw someone who looked too pretty to be her in the mirror. She turned and looked at Frank. "I look pretty..." she said softly.

Frank beamed. "I think you look beautiful without it too."

Sarah-Anne blushed and got up and hugged Frank. Frank hugged her back, then took her hand to go to breakfast. Sarah-Anne took LP's hand.

LP beamed at her. "You look like a true queen!"

Sarah-Anne blushed even more. "Thank you, bella." she smiled.

LP smiled, then went ahead down the elevator.

"Slow do-oh, let her run..." Frank was about to call, then let his daughter go off.

Sarah-Anne chuckled.

Frank smiled. "I really think she likes you, Sarah-Anne."

"She is such a darling... I love her so much." she smiled.

"She's a good one... When she's not playing pranks." Frank smiled.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Shall we join the others?" Frank asked, looking at her lustfully.

Sarah-Anne blushed at the lusty look.

"Oh, Miss Sarah-Anne..." Frank chuckled, taking her.

Sarah-Anne giggled. Frank stuck out his tongue playfully and brought Sarah-Anne into a standing position to take her downstairs with the others. Sarah-Anne wrapped an arm around his waist. Frank was surprised, but laughed and went down with her. Sarah-Anne smiled.

* * *

><p>Nation kept an eye on Miracle too. Miracle couldn't sleep until she wrapped herself like a burrito in her blanket. Cosmo put Miracle's files in a cabinet, she was pretty healthy for her age despite those hideous medicines that Sprint's forced her to take. Miracle shivered a little in her sleep. Cosmo came to check on Miracle while Nation was going to other patients first. Miracle was still wrapped up tightly. Cosmo came close to Miracle to inspect any changes, but everything seemed to be right as rain. Miracle seemed to freeze up though, barely even breathing.<p>

"Miracle? Miracle, wake up!" Cosmo tried to help her, fearing for her life in this condition.

"N-No... I be good..." she whimpered.

"Oh, dear..." Cosmo was worried Miracle might have still been sick.

Miracle woke up with a gasp and thrashed about a little.

"N-Nation!?" Cosmo called out, unsure what to do.

Nation came, running.

"I think she's gotten a little worse..." Cosmo nervously told his sister.

Miracle fell off the bed.

"I-I don't know, I came to see her and she was just shivering and whimpering... Like a poor defenseless kitten..." Cosmo explained the best he could.

Nation went to undo Miracle. "Night terror..." she said.

Cosmo looked very worried now. Nation picked the girl up, handing her to Cosmo.

"Sweetie, we won't hurt you..." Cosmo tried to scope out the girl.

Miracle clung to Cosmo, crying.

"It's okay, Miracle..." Cosmo sounded more genuinely gentle with the little girl than he had been before or with any other children.

Miracle sniffled and didn't let him go.

"There, there now... We're not going to hurt you... We'll get you out of here and back with Mummy and Daddy." Cosmo cooed.

Miracle nodded.

"Look at me, honey..." Cosmo told her gently. "I know this is all big and scary, but Nation and I aren't going to hurt you. We really love you and want to help you. You'll never get hurt as long as I'm around."

Miracle looked at him.

"I promise, Miracle Vitus, I will never hurt you... Ever..." Cosmo told her very sincerely.

Miracle looked at him and kissed his cheek. Cosmo blushed from the kiss, but smiled gently. Nation smiled. Miracle smiled back.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Cosmo asked.

Miracle nodded.

"What would you like, dear?" Cosmo asked delicately with a smile.

"Not porridge..." Miracle pleaded softly.

Cosmo looked disgusted. "No problem... Porridge is a bit revolting."

Miracle nodded and hugged him again.

"What would _you _like?" Cosmo asked in the hug.

Miracle looked at him. "I don't know..." she whispered.

"How about some yummy eggs with cheese?" Cosmo offered.

Miracle tilted her head.

"You never had eggs and cheese?" Cosmo pretended to sound shocked to humor her and hopefully maybe revert her back to her normal self.

Miracle looked down sheepishly.

"Oh, but you must!" Cosmo continued. "It'll make you grow big and strong like a superhero!"

"Don't vanna be a superhero..." Miracle mumbled.

"Do you still want eggs?" Cosmo asked her as he walked out with her to feed her a better breakfast than lumpy, stinky porridge.

The triplets seemed to had been tracking Miracle as they were in the station now.

Miracle nodded. "Please." she said softly.

"Come, let's get you those eggs." Cosmo walked out with Miracle, taking her to get some food in better conditions.

Miracle didn't let Cosmo go. Cosmo kept walking to where he and Nation often ate, luckily Bert wasn't there, he didn't want Miracle to meet the 'blind man' and probably get scared of him. Miracle kept a hold of Cosmo. The triplets walked around, Duchess waved to Laura and Ricky, then her brothers kept her going, they seemed to had been looking specifically for someone. Laura blinked.

* * *

><p>"Strange children." Ricky whispered to Laura.<p>

"Triplets, dear." Laura whispered.

Ricky then saw the three kids looked a little alike. The triplets kept walking and then ran into the female doctor.

"Nation McKinley?" the dark brown-haired triplet spoke up.

Nation looked at the triplets. "Yes?" She said, though it came as a question.

"We were hoping we could talk to you." the black-haired triplet said.

"Yeah, it's important." the boy brown-haired twin added.

Nation nodded. "Okay..." she said, leading them to her office.

The triplets followed, looking around.

"I'm going to put you down for just one minute." Cosmo said to Miracle so he could scoop up the eggs for her.

Miracle nodded slowly.

"One moment please." Cosmo said to her, then went to the kitchen part, getting the food he let sit and made just for her and no one else.

Miracle looked around, curious. Cosmo quickly fixed up the eggs and came back to the room with a smile and set the plate in front of Miracle to eat that. Miracle quietly thanked him and tried the eggs. Cosmo didn't pressure her and stayed in the room with her to keep her out of trouble. Miracle ate them quietly. Cosmo decided to take a look at the paper. Miracle looked around.

* * *

><p>Nation sat down behind her desk and looked at the triplets. The triplets couldn't decide who would tell the woman first, but all of them clamored at once, making it impossible for Nation to decipher what they were saying.<p>

Nation looked at them. "Calm down, one at a time." she said loudly, but not nastily.

The triplets quieted down now.

"Sorry, I guess two somebody's got a little too hysterical." Winslow glared at his siblings.

Nation nodded for Winslow to continue.

"This is gonna sound crazy," Winslow took a deep breath. "But we're from the future."

Nation barely reacted. She just gestured for him to continue.

"We were in our time period, then something went wrong and we came from Granddad Frank's transporter." Francis put in.

"It's a disaster!" Winslow added.

"Isn't it awesome?" Duchess smiled, a little crazily.

Nation looked at them. "Why are you here though?" She asked, nicely though.

"We wanted to maybe ask for your help," Duchess spoke up. "Winslow thinks we might break something if we asked our parents..."

"We remember hearing our 'Aunt Nation' lived here around this time." Francis included.

"It's a good job, we have a transport beam..." Nation said quietly.

"Can you take us to it?" Duchess asked.

Nation nodded, getting up. The triplets backed up a bit to allow Nation to do what she needed to do. Nation led them along, passing the kitchen. The triplets followed Nation. Francis and Winslow walked normally and Duchess seemed to skip with her steps with a wide grin on her face. She loved the taste of adventure and danger. Miracle sensed familiar people, like they all could.

* * *

><p>Cosmo kept reading, then looked up from his paper. "Everything okay, dear?"<p>

Miracle nodded, but wrapped her arms around her torso.

Cosmo saw she stopped eating. "Did you get enough, sweetie?"

Miracle nodded again. Cosmo smiled, then went to wash up her dish. Miracle blinked furiously to keep tears at bay.

Miracle looked at him. "Somevun from there is here..." she whimpered.

Nation glanced into the kitchen.

Cosmo looked a little determined and angered. "Who, dear?" he wasn't mad at her, but growing protective of her.

"Three..." she whispered, she couldn't tell who they were.

Cosmo looked over, making the three kids hide behind Nation.

Nation looked in. "Is she okay?" She asked softly.

Cosmo came over to his sister. "She says three people from Sprint's are here, but she doesn't know who they are."

Nation looked over her shoulder at the triplets.

Cosmo followed her gaze. "What do we have here?"

"Uncle Cosmo..." the triplets murmured.

Miracle heard this and shrieked, running off through a second door. Nation blinked.

"Oh, dear..." Cosmo sighed sharply, he felt like it was nearly impossible to cure the girl. He then went to sit down and buried his face in his hands. "I'm not really that good a doctor... Nation, you were always the brains behind that stuff, Miracle's going to be sick forever... Tell these children to go home..."

Nation told them to tell Cosmo their story.

Cosmo now understood and was calming down a little. "Honey...?" he asked as soon as they found Miracle.

Miracle hid, shaking. They had found her. Miracle was in the basic bracing position, sniffling.

"What're we going to do?" Cosmo asked Nation. "Riff Raff and Magenta will be here any minute and she's still miserable!"

Nation looked at him. "I'll get the triplets home." she said.

Miracle whimpered.

"What should I do?" Cosmo looked back to Miracle in very deep concern. She was still a child, but he felt his closeness with her stronger than ever. "Couldn't we use our advanced medication we can't give the other patients?"

Nation thought then nodded.

"Where is it?" Cosmo asked, he would willingly get it and let Nation stay with Miracle, he would be back just a short moment.

Nation told him and then had to stay with Miracle a moment. They didn't want to leave her alone for Bert to find. Cosmo followed to where Nation had told him, trying not to be exposed.

"Can't we stay here with her?" Duchess asked quietly.

"No, we need to get back home, we're late as it is." Francis replied.

"Besides, we'd break the time-space continuum if we stayed here or take her with us!" Winslow concluded, he seemed to had been the smarter and more serious of his siblings.

Nation looked at them. Miracle tucked herself in tighter.

Cosmo came back with the medicine. "I'm really worried about her, Nation... I also want her parents to be happy, I'm sure the little princess in Frank's castle misses her."

The triplets then looked up at him.

Nation looked at him. "Just keep an eye on her..." she said softly. She had to take the triplets back to the transport beam.

Cosmo nodded, then went to Miracle to sit next to her and cradle her.

* * *

><p>The triplets followed Nation, hoping not to be seen by anyone else.<p>

"Just make sure Little Precious Furter and David Jenesis stay close like they are now," Winslow told the woman firmly. "If they don't, we might not have much of a future when we get home."

Nation nodded again and went off with them. Miracle clung to Cosmo. Cosmo held her, rocking her and shushing her before attempting to give her the medicine. He wanted her to settle down the best she could in her condition now.

"Thank you so much, Nation," Duchess grinned, clinging to the woman before going off. "We'll see ya in about 20 or 30 years!"

Winslow and Francis shushed her. Nation blinked, but set the transporter up.

"Thank you so much." Francis smiled cheerfully.

"I miss you already, Nation!" Duchess sniffled.

Winslow shushed his sister, then went in the transmit beam with them to go back where they came from.

The triplets all waved together before they would dissolve into nothing and with a zap, be transported back to their home and wouldn't be seen again in this time period until their birth. Nation switched the beam off and then came back to Cosmo and Miracle.

Miracle whimpered as he gave her the needle. She froze up though as he did it.

"This won't hurt a bit." Cosmo promised, nervous about injecting her, but he had to do it, plus this way, the girl won't be hurt anymore and she would be able to go back home. He placed the needle to her arm and pushed down and it would cure her instantly.

Miracle fainted from the shock of it. She fell against Cosmo.

Cosmo gaped. Did he do something wrong? "Oh, my goodness..." he muttered. He was only really a doctor because Nation wanted to be one, she was the brains behind the operations and he usually just made up diagnosis's to sound smart. Now he had injected Miracle and she was zonked out.

Nation chuckled. "She just fainted... when she wakes up she'll be fine... a bit more fragile perhaps, but fine." she smiled.

"Will she be back to her old self?" Cosmo asked, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms.

Nation nodded. "Like I said... but a bit more fragile." she said.

"Back to bed then?"

Nation shook her head. "Just on the sofa." she said.

Cosmo nodded, then went to the lounging area where the staff usually hung out together and did some planning, there was a couch, a few plants, a television which was usually on to show what was going on stage now until it would be someone else's turn to be on DTV, the most popular network in the world, within Denton that was with shows such as Good Morning, Denton with Macy, Marriage Maze, a game show with married couples to solve puzzles with Bert as their host, and many more.

He lay Miracle on the couch and propped her feet up. If she were a little older, he would think of her as Sleeping Beauty now. She was really precious for her age and they already had a spark despite her being a child and he was already too old for her, however, she would hit puberty in a few days. Nation watched. Cosmo propped Miracle up a bit with a smile, then turned on the television to show Marriage Maze with Bert was actually on right now with a young couple struggling to solve the puzzles from the blind show host. Miracle breathed softly, peacefully.

"She looks so lovely..." Cosmo smiled down at her.

Nation chuckled. "She does." she said nicely.

Cosmo smiled softly to the young girl. "You think she'll like me when she's older?"

"Of course she will." Nation smiled.

Riff came to the TV station with Magenta. Magenta looked around with Riff as she was just as anxious to visit and meet their little one. Riff walked through, careful not to disturb the set. Magenta scanned through and jolted as she heard the screams from the 'resident audience' inside a closed set, but kept walking.

"Have you found your soul mate asked?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes... just don't judge me, brother." Nation said softly.

"I would never judge you..." Cosmo soothed. "Even if you called me 'four eyes' for most our lives."

Nation laughed softly. "Noelle Furter." she told him.

"Princess Noelle?" Cosmo sounded surprised, but wasn't judging or making fun of her at all.

Nation nodded.

"Really?" Cosmo was interested. "I believe the Queen said she wouldn't ever find anyone... Now that I think about it, Queen Lavender is a bit picky and obnoxious with her children..."

Nation smiled.

* * *

><p>"Excuse us, but do you know vhere Cosmo and Nation McKinley are?" Magenta asked a stranger in uniform with a high brown ponytail.<p>

"Yeah... go that way and then into the apartment looking bit." she smiled.

Magenta blinked, still resisting the need to willingly hug the woman and catch up since Laura didn't know her and had her memory erased due to Riff's laser making her forget everything and stunned her to take away her memories from ever knowing Frank and the others. "Thank you, M-M-Miss..." she smiled shyly, then went with Riff and followed the directions.

Laura waved cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Nation... You've also become..." Cosmo now realized that his sister was attracted to a woman.<p>

Nation blushed a little.

"You never told me you were attracted to women." Cosmo had a smirk, but not mocking at all.

"I didn't know until I met Noey." she smiled dreamily.

Cosmo was interested, smiling, feeling very happy for his sister. Nation looked dreamily still. Miracle started to wake. Riff knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cosmo asked, trying not to wake Miracle, unaware of her wakening.

"Disgruntled parents." Magenta said on the other side of the door.

Nation sniggered. Miracle opened her eyes. Cosmo let them come in and meet their daughter.

Magenta stepped in, smiling at her cousins, then looked down to Miracle. "Honey pie...?"

Nation watched. Riff looked gently at Miracle.

Miracle looked at them. "Mommy, Daddy." she smiled softly.

Magenta had a tear roll down her cheek as she smiled at her daughter. Cosmo felt warm and fuzzy inside seeing this tender scene. Riff crouched down. Miracle reached out and hugged him, he was a little closer with the crouching.

"Oh, my baby..." Magenta sniffled, joining in the hug.

Miracle smiled softly.

"Sveetie..." Magenta sniffled, hugging the girl tight. "Oh, I've missed you so much..."

Cosmo gestured for Nation to let the three alone and give the family some privacy. Miracle hugged them. Nation nodded, following.

Cosmo walked out with her. "Let's see to the others."

Nation nodded. And with that, Cosmo and Nation went back to work and allowed their cousins to reunite and do some family bonding.

"Ve missed you so much, darling..." Magenta cooed.

Miracle cried gently. "I missed you too." she says.

Riff hugged both girls. Magenta sniffled, gently squeezing a bit more.


	65. Chapter 65

Frank was in the driver seat of his pick-up truck, ready to take the girls out to lunch since Riff and Magenta left to visit Miracle. He didn't want to be rude by excluding his sister and the humans, but he wanted his daughter to have a special day today since she was away from her best friend for so long and it would be good for them to bond as much as possible before the baby would be born and he and Sarah-Anne would devote most of their attention on the child. Sarah-Anne was helping LP with her coat. LP always had issues with zippers and buttons due to her young age and was glad Sarah-Anne was helping her. Sarah-Anne finished with a smile.

"Thank you!" LP beamed up at the woman.

"There, bella." Sarah-Anne smiled, hugging LP lightly.

* * *

><p>Frank gave Janet a list of instructions until the girls would come out and join him to go downtown for some food. Frank smiled as the two girls came out to join him in the truck. It surely brought the foreign human woman back some memories about how they met during the summer this year.<p>

Janet looked at the truck and saw the girl coming too. "That's where I know you from!" she spoke to Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne looked at Janet, surprised.

"I saw you outside one afternoon," Janet walked up to her. "You seemed to be lost though... I was planting tulips for my mother for her birthday and I saw you... I don't know where you came from though, you just seemed to be outside and had no one to look out for you."

"You were the lady gardening... I remember..." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"That's where I know you from, I saw you come out when I checked on my flowers," Janet smiled too, hoping she didn't startle the girl.

"Can we go noooow?" LP was impatient as her father helped hook in her car seat due to her small size despite her age.

"Sarah-Anne and Miss Janet are talking now, sweetie, it'll only be a minute." Frank told her as he fastened her seat-belt.

"Why do grown-ups have to talk all the time?" LP folded her arms, slouching.

Sarah-Anne noticed LP wanted to go. "We'll talk later, okay?" She asked, smiling at Janet.

"Okay, have a good time." Janet smiled and waved, going back inside the castle which felt like a home to her now.

Frank tried to settle his daughter and smiled as Sarah-Anne was coming back over.

Sarah-Anne came over and kissed LP's cheek. "Sorry, bella." she said softly.

"Ready to go?" Frank asked Sarah-Anne, putting his hands on the wheel.

Sarah-Anne got into the truck. "Yes..." she smiled to Frank.

"You were gone for a hundred years!" LP called to the woman.

Sarah-Anne then grinned at LP. "Still look good though, don't we?" She joked, the good part being true, but joking about the age.

Frank chuckled, then started to the truck to take the girls to a local diner in downtown Denton.

"Yeah, we look beautiful!" LP giggled.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. LP wiggled the seat-belt, struggling with it and felt stuck.

"Don't do that, honey, you need to wear one." Frank said as he continued to drive outside the forest.

Sarah-Anne had hers on too. "Yes, they keep us safe, bella." she smiled.

LP whined, struggling in the belt.

Frank sighed, then whispered to Sarah-Anne. "I think that belt might be on too tight for her..."

Sarah-Anne turned around in her seat and loosened the belt enough for the girl to be safe and comfy. LP was now fine and able to sit still. She smiled at Sarah-Anne when she was free to sprawl now and wasn't suffocated. Frank kept driving and looked over as he stopped the car at the red light. Sarah-Anne smiled back before turning around back to face the front.

"Thank you." Frank smiled at Sarah-Anne before continuing to drive.

LP was now happy and distracted by making a game out of the trees, signs, buildings, and people she saw to keep herself busy since her father had to drive and Sarah-Anne probably wanted to have 'boring grown-up talk' with him.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Hey, LP... Look at the registration on the cars and see if you can make words with the last three letters." she suggested.

"Oh!" LP looked over and saw the registration, looking closely.

"What's all that then?" Frank asked with a chuckle.

"It's a game." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Oh, how nice..." Frank smiled at Sarah-Anne's charm and keeping little LP busy during their car trip.

"That one says 'DEX'." LP pointed to one car.

Sarah-Anne looked. "Well done, now try another." she giggled.

"Okay!" LP beamed, then went to play again. "Hmm..."

"What a clever idea." Frank marveled about Sarah-Anne's motherly instincts and playing with her like this.

"I love this game," Sarah-Anne said modestly. She glanced at LP. "Look, that one is LPY... lippy." she smiled, pointing it out to the girl.

"Oh, yeah!" LP could see it. "There's one with ABC... umm... uhh... The alphabet!"

Frank couldn't help but snicker a little at that one, smiling. "Very good, dear!"

Sarah-Anne smiled fondly. "Close enough, good job." she praised.

LP grinned at herself.

"Game over, we're here." Frank announced as he parked which made his daughter have a disapproving awe.

"We can play it on the way back." Sarah-Anne promised.

"Right," Frank said as he unbuckled the seat-belt and took LP into his arms. "Right now, we're going to have some lunch."

"Okay, Daddy..." LP laid her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat.

Sarah-Anne smiled and opened the door. Frank walked in with Sarah-Anne and LP. A few of the people stared at Frank and whispered some snide comments about the way he was dressed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our diner, table for three?" a familiar black-haired woman came up to the three of them with a friendly smile.<p>

Sarah-Anne glared at the snide people. She then smiled at the waitress.

The waitress let them sit down at a booth, then saw how small LP was. "Do you want a baby seat?"

"That would be a nice thing to ask..." LP said softly, then pushed her hands on the table, looking angered. "If there was a baby _here_!"

"Little Precious, don't shout!" Frank scolded. "I'm sorry, she's not this bad..."

Sarah-Anne took the girl's hand gently, soothingly rubbing the back of her hand with a thumb.

"Oh, I guess I'll get used it soon, my husband and I plan on having a baby soon," the waitress smiled friendly to show she wasn't totally mad about LP's sudden roughness. "My name is Betty and I'll be taking care of you this afternoon, may I take your drink orders?"

"I'll just have some water and my little girl will have some apple juice." Frank said as he took three of the menu's for himself, LP, and Sarah-Anne.

"I'll have orange please... gotta keep healthy." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Alright," Betty wrote down their drink orders. "I'll be back with your drinks and let me know when you've made a decision for your lunch." she smiled, then went off.

"What got into you there?" Frank looked down at LP.

"I dunno..." LP said softly and had a hint of sadness in her voice, thinking her father was angry with her.

"Maybe it's the start of hormones, caro..." Sarah-Anne murmured so no one else could hear.

"A woman's anger is scarier than any other force of nature." Frank whispered back.

LP was given a kids menu and there were a lot of little games to play with the back of five crayons she was given and was deeply focused on the maze she had to do to 'save a princess from a fire-breathing dragon with a knight in shining armor'. Sarah-Anne giggled quietly. Another waitress who was serving a table not too far away from Frank and Sarah-Anne's booth who actually looked like an adult version of Little Precious was giving a salad to a very elderly man and walked away, smiling, passing their booth. Sarah-Anne looked and looked shocked.

"What?" Frank whispered to her as LP was humming and did the 'impossible maze'.

"Th-That waitress..." she whispered, pointing slightly.

Frank looked at her oddly, then followed the point and his eyes widened. "Precious..." he mumbled to himself quietly.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank.

LP looked up, noticing the adults weren't chattering. "You guys okay?"

Frank looked very pale and hid his face in his menu before the identical woman could see them.

"Here are your drinks," Betty handed their beverages. "Have you all made up your mind on...What's wrong?" she broke her cheerful waitress tone and grew concerned as the adults looked sick to their stomachs.

"Uh, we're okay... Can we have a few more minutes to decide, please?" She asked softly.

"Of course..." Betty nodded, looking at them, then went off to see another customer briefly as part as her job description.

Frank looked very sick and buried his face in his hands.

"Daddy...?" LP sounded scared for her father.

The woman came back, passing them, this time she looked as though she was purposely trying to avoid the three of them. Sarah-Anne took Frank's hand gently.

"It can't be her..." Frank muttered.

The woman looked frantic and went with another waitress with a tray. Sarah-Anne looked worried for Frank.

"Excuse me..." Frank stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, quickly going to the restroom.

The waitress watched him leave, then grew nervous as she had eye contact with Sarah-Anne and pretended not to see her.

"Why's Daddy acting funny?" LP looked concerned.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart, I think he just needed to go... I bet he didn't before we left." Sarah-Anne soothed gently.

LP hummed, then stared back at her coloring pages.

The woman couldn't live with the guilt as she saw her own daughter with a stranger, then decided to come over. "Hello..."

Sarah-Anne looked worried a second, but gave a smile to be polite. "Bonjourno." she greeted, speaking Italian because of nerves.

"Oh, you don't speak English..." the woman said softly. "What a little precious child you have here..." she grinned.

LP looked up at the woman, not seeming to know who she was, she obviously also couldn't see the resemblance between herself and the woman.

"A-Actually, I do speak English..." Sarah-Anne told her, shifting slightly to protect LP.

"Oh, good for you..." the woman blinked. "I'd be careful of that Frank-N-Furter if I were you..." she dropped her voice low so only Sarah-Anne could hear her.

LP seemed to not understand the conversation since she was a kid and didn't really pay attention unless someone was talking to her.

Sarah-Anne looked at her. "Why?" She asked softly, trying to test her.

"He can be dangerous, especially when he's jealous," the stranger explained. "He often sides with his mother... He'll leave you when you're most vulnerable, however, I left him with our child before he could leave me! Serves him right, we're not even the same species, though we fell in love and I wasn't right enough to fit the crown to his 'homeland'!"

Sarah-Anne smiled softly and held LP's hand gently, and rested a hand on her baby bump. "He's not like that at all." she smiled softly.

LP smiled back at Sarah-Anne.

"I suppose you know that he's actually an alien?" Precious leaned in quietly.

Precious sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to leave Frank... I kinda had no choice... You see..."

"Precious, clean up!" a sharp voice called.

Precious sighed. "Excuse me..." she quickly left.

Frank came out of the bathroom just in time and went back to his 'family', sitting back down while more people stared at him. Sarah-Anne looked at Frank.

"Did she see me?" Frank asked.

"There was a pretty lady here that wasn't Betty." LP pouted.

"Well, she knew I was with you..." she said softly.

Frank sighed. "Sarah-Anne, I'm so sorry... Besides, I didn't think she was even alive, my mother told me she was dead all these years."

LP was luckily distracted again with a tic-tac-toe game.

Betty came over. "More time?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, my fiance had to... go to the men's." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"No problem," Betty smiled, taking her notepad and pencil. "What will you have?"

"What would you like?" Frank quietly asked his daughter, prompting her.

"Chicken fingers and fries!" LP beamed like it was the best food in the world.

Sarah-Anne looked quickly "Can I have the beef bonanza pizza with fries, please." she said softly.

"Of course," Betty jotted their orders down. "And you, sir?"

Frank hummed with a shrug. "I guess this bacon cheeseburger with fries."

Betty smiled. "Alright, be back shortly." she took their menu's, then went to get their lunch.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play the video games?" Frank handed LP a bunch of quarters. "We'll call you when our food's here?"

LP took the coins. "Okay!" she then dashed off to the arcade part of the diner for the kids.

Frank smiled as she left, then looked to Sarah-Anne. "Do you want to know more about Precious?"

Sarah-Anne nodded. "She told me she didn't want to leave you." she said quietly.

Frank sighed and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she was lying... Precious was one of the most complicated women I've ever met..."

* * *

><p>LP hummed a song to herself as she was going to the arcade and looked around for a game to play. She smiled as she saw a space alien game, as she was going, someone had shoved her over to play the game instead. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" she called out on the floor, glaring at the bully.<p>

Sarah-Anne sighed softly, then noticed the trouble. She stood up about to go and help LP.

Frank sensed his daughter in danger and decided to go with her. "We'll talk about this later."

"Give me my quarters back!" LP hopped up and down.

"Beat it, twerp!" the bully scoffed as he had took all her change to spend it all on games and to keep it away from her.

Sarah-Anne tapped the boy gently, but firmly on the shoulder.

"What?" the boy looked annoyed, and looked over his shoulder.

Frank looked very menacing, wishing he had his whip or ice pick.

"Daddy! Daddy!" LP clung to his legs.

"You took my little girl's money, give it back or I will have to get it myself." Sarah-Anne said firmly.

"What're you and that fag gonna do?" the bully scoffed.

Frank looked very steamed, his face was turning red under his make-up. Sarah-Anne had managed to get the money off him in the blink of an eye. She grabbed his ear and looked for his parents.

The bully whimpered in pain. "Yowch!" he was being dragged along.

Frank gave a hug to his daughter to 'make the pain go away'. There was a couple that resembled the bully who just finished their lunch and were going to after their child came back from the arcade.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne marched him over to the parents. "Your son just pushed my little girl down and stole her money, I managed to get it back but I think you should teach him that bullying is wrong." she said, firmly.<p>

"Spencer, were you bullying people again?" the mother looked very angry.

"Nuh-uh, she's lying!" the bully defended.

"Like the playground monitor at school?" the father grew very cross.

Sarah-Anne looked at the parents. She looked firm, and sincere.

"Miss, I am so sorry," the man came up to Sarah-Anne, deeply apologetic. "I don't know what got into him... He's been kicked out of school until the new semester for a lot of the damage he caused, we're going to try very hard to talk with him."

Spencer's mother looked very angry with her son for bullying a girl that was smaller than him, she even had him over her knee. Sarah-Anne nodded. She could see the parents were good people.

"We're so sorry, ma'am, I hope the best for your daughter." Spencer's mother looked to the woman apologetically.

"We're going to have a long talk about this with our son later." Spencer's father added.

Spencer himself only deeply scowled at Sarah-Anne for getting him in trouble.

Sarah-Anne smiled a tight smile. "Thank you." she said softly and went off to Frank and LP.

Frank was standing by LP while she was playing the game she wanted to play, he would wait until Sarah-Anne would come back and they would go back and wait for their lunch. Sarah-Anne returned to her new family.

Frank smiled at LP and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hello, how did it go?"

"They're giving him a talking too and he got a spanking." she said softly. She was trembling a little.

Frank chuckled a little at the spanking punishment, then saw her trembling. "Dear...? You look a little flush..."

"That was exhilarating... but, I was scared, I thought they would believe their son's lie." she said softly.

"Probably experienced it before." Frank shrugged.

Sarah-Anne hugged Frank and looked at LP. "You okay, bella?" she asked.

LP blinked and looked over after beating a level. "Much better, thank you for helping me, Mommy, oh, I mean, Sarah-Anne!" she giggled.

"Y-You can call me mommy..." Sarah-Anne whispered, smiling gently.

"Well... You're going to be my mommy soon..." LP said softly with a smile as she stopped the game to properly talk with the woman.

Frank put his hand to his mouth in shock and acceptance. Sarah-Anne crouched down and held out her arms. She smiled softly.

LP rushed to her, hugging her and nuzzling against her. "The new baby and me are lucky to have you AND Daddy!"

Frank sniffled, this was very lovely, his daughter was indeed a very little precious child.

Sarah-Anne sniffled crying happily. "I'm lucky to have you all... I love you all." she said softly.

"We love you too..." Frank whispered, sweetly kissing her neck.

"Eww." LP teased her 'parents', but had a cheeky smile.

Sarah-Anne giggled softly and picked LP up, just able to do it as the girl wasn't too heavy.

"Wheeee!" LP beamed in the hold.

Frank smiled and looked to the distance.

"Table 73, your order is ready!" a voice called.

"That's us," Frank looked back to his fiancee and daughter. "I'm sorry, dear, you'll have to play again later."

"Okay, Daddy." LP didn't even sound mad or annoyed.

Sarah-Anne walked over to the table with her in her arms still. LP smiled as there was now food at their table. There were still snickers heard about how Frank looked. He was never really discouraged about how he looked, but then again, due to his upbringing and where he was from, it was perfectly acceptable and he was fine just the way he was.

He was wondering if maybe Sarah-Anne was embarrassed to be in public with him now due to his looks. He could hear the other children question WHY he was dressed like that and why he was dressed like a lady and not a real man.

"Enjoy your food." Betty smiled, then walked off.

Sarah-Anne put LP in her seat and then smiled sweetly at Frank.

Frank smiled back, trying to tune out the others, then sipped his water. "Do you still want to know about Precious?" he asked his new love of his life softly so the young girl wouldn't hear.

LP cheered that she had food now, then started to eat up.

"Later, caro..." Sarah-Anne said, the meat too good to pass up eating while still hot.

Frank nodded, then ate his food. "Chew with your mouth closed, monkey." he reminded the little girl.

LP nodded, but was fiddling with a barbecue sauce container she was given and was having issues with opening it. Sarah-Anne saw this, stopping eating a moment. She gently took it, opened it and gave it back to the girl.

"Thank you." LP smiled at her, then used it for her food, happily eating it. She then stopped suddenly and put it down, folding her arms and pushing her basket of food away.

"Lil, is there something wrong with your chicken and fries?" Frank asked, seeing the gesture.

"Yeah, it's _stupid_!" LP huffed.

"Little Precious!" Frank called her out for using that type of language.

"Bella, want a bite of my pizza?" Sarah-Anne tried to ease the tension.

LP growled. "I don't want dumb old pizza, I wanna go home..."

"We just got here, sweetie..." Frank said to her.

Sarah-Anne looked at the girl calmly.

"I wanna go home!" LP yelled like a temper tantrumed child in a grocery store to whine and cry to get what they want.

"Sweetie, please stop..." Frank was worried now. "Oh, dear..."

A man at his table scoffed. "This is why same-sexed couples should not be allowed to have children." he referred to Frank as a female too, mocking him and Sarah-Anne as a reason behind LP's sudden brattiness.

"Little Precious Furter... calm down." Sarah-Anne said calmly.

"**I WANNA GO HOME!**" LP yelled as loud as she could, banging on the table with tears streaming down her face and she looked nearly red.

Frank released a sharp sigh and frowned. "Okay, sweetie, we'll take you home..." He gave in.

Sarah-Anne stood from the table, throwing her napkin on the plate. She was silent her lips pursed slightly. She carefully and slowly walked outside.

"Have a nice day..." Betty called after them gently.

"That was so embarrassing..." Frank took LP's hand. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just take me home," LP glared up at him. "NOW!"

Sarah-Anne started to walk from the truck. She didn't even get her coat out of it.

"Sarah-Anne...?" LP sounded broken.

"Look at what you did!" Frank yelled at his daughter.

Sarah-Anne wiped her eyes, frustrated.

* * *

><p>Frank picked up his daughter, put her in her car seat and locked her in the car, unknowingly with the windows rolled up and went to see the girl. "Sarah-Anne?"<p>

"Frank, go back and take LP home... please." she said calmly, overly calm.

"But what about you...?" Frank sounded hurt now.

"I just need a little to calm down, Caro." she said softly. She then carried on her walk.

"Okay... I'm so sorry this happened, I have no idea what got into her..." Frank allowed Sarah-Anne to go, he was hoping he wasn't going to lose her forever. He then went to his truck and reached into his pockets, but couldn't feel his keys, he looked into the windows and saw they were somehow on the dashboard and the doors were locked. "Oh, no, baby!" he looked into the window.

LP looked scared again and started to whine and whimper about the lack of fresh car air conditioning, she felt struggled and trapped, even suffocated as her seat-belt was trapping her again. Sarah-Anne walked a little further, but heard the shout. She turned around and came back over.

"Sweetie, hold on!" Frank was trying to think of ways to get his daughter out of the vehicle she was trapped in.

"Daddy, help me!" LP cried out, sounding scared and more like her child self again.

Sarah-Anne came back over. "Sorry..." she muttered ahead of time and smashed the window with her elbow.

Frank winced for the window and Sarah-Anne. "Thank you..." he muttered, then reached to the dashboard and started the car again, unlocking the doors.

LP got out of her car seat and ran up to Sarah-Anne and hugged her, crying. Sarah-Anne looked down and carefully hugged her back. She ignored the slight throbbing in her elbow.

"I'm sorry, Mommy!" LP cried out, sniffling.

Frank came over to check Sarah-Anne's elbow, where he came from, it was one of the most important external body parts. He also gawked down at his daughter wondering why she was having random moods suddenly. This was really unlike her.

"It's okay, baby, just next time don't throw a tantrum in a public place ok, bella?" She asled softly. She let Frank look at her elbow.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." LP had tears streaming down her face as she looked back into Sarah-Anne's warm eyes.

Frank looked and winced still. "Oh, my dear... You have a small scrape..."

Sarah-Anne gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She looked at her elbow not caring about any scrapes, scratches or gouges.

Frank reached into his pocket and took out a cloth to gently clean Sarah-Anne's elbow and sanatize, putting a bandage on and kissing the wound as he placed the material on.

LP sniffled, cuddling up to her. "I'm sorry, Mommy..." She still called Sarah-Anne that, she felt the woman was more of a mother to her than anyone else had ever been since her biological mother 'left' when she was two.

Betty came rushing out. "Oh, thank goodness you haven't left..." she sounded relieved and put her hand to her chest. "I just wanted to know if you all would still like your lunches and I'm sorry about your daughter's outburst..." She sounded sympathetic for someone who worked in the diner when the other workers and customers seemed irritated about the little girl's temper tantrum.

Sarah-Anne hugged LP gently still. "It's okay, Betty... is there a way to take the food with us?" She asks softly. "And it's okay, LP." she said softly.

"I'll get to-go containers, do you three mind waiting?" Betty asked them.

Frank shrugged. "I should be fine."

LP still felt bad inside and continued to hug her father's minion. Sarah-Anne smiled softly. She hugged LP back gently. Betty went back inside to get their food.

Frank smiled, then looked down. "Honey pie, what's gotten into you? You're not usually this hard to deal with."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, but I think the 'puber tree' has gotten to me..." LP sniffled.

Sarah-Anne giggled softly. Oh gosh, that was adorable.

Frank then remembered. January was still coming, LP was separated from her best friend, and she was growing up. That made so much sense right now. He wasn't a mother, so he couldn't really help her from right and wrong. "Sarah-Anne... My baby is becoming a woman..."

LP got herself to stop crying and now smiled with tear-stained cheeks.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "I'll try my best to help her, Caro." she promised.

"Is that why you acted up, honey?" Frank looked down to her.

"I miss Miracle..." LP said softly. "And Uncle Eddie... And Aunty Columbia..."

Frank frowned. "Uncle Eddie and Aunt Columbia live in a new home now..." he then said, trying not to scare her about what had happened to the ex-delivery boy and groupie. "We're going to see Miracle again soon though..."

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, we will, bella..." she promised about missing Miracle.

"I wanna hurt those people who hurt you..." LP looked just like Frank then when she got angry about hurting other people.

"No, sweetie... She's going to get better now and you'll see her sometime this week, I assure you..." Frank stated, though he was unsure if it were true or not when Miracle would be able to live in the castle again.

Sarah-Anne hugged her gently.

"I'm just so sorry... I spoiled our day out together..." LP sniffled.

"Don't be upset," Frank patted her head gently, not meaning to strike her. "You just weren't ready to go out in public without Miracle... She's like your older sister and helps you out from time to time, even if those times lead to pranks... I, Riff Raff, and Magenta all love you the same and hopefully, when you're both older, you'll understand and grow to become mature young ladies. Sarah-Anne will help the best she can since she is going to be your mother someday."

LP sniffled, smiling between them.

Betty came back, happy that the girl was now in a better mood. "I'm sorry it didn't work out," she bent down to the girl's level. "Things upset us, and there's no need to make a fuss over it in a restaurant, just try to do better next time, okay, sweetheart?"

Sarah-Anne stroked LP's hair.

"Okay, Miss Betty..." LP sniffled.

"Have a good day though." Betty handed their food to them, she smiled at them and could've sworn she saw them all before, but she went back inside the diner to get back to work.

"Thank you!" Frank called to her, then put the food inside. "Well, I guess we'll have to head back earlier than anticipated..."

LP looked like she didn't want to go now and felt sorry for causing all that trouble in the diner.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "We could go to the park." she suggested.

"Would you like that, honey?" Frank looked down to the little girl.

LP brightened up. "Uh-huh!"

Sarah-Anne smiled. Frank got them back into the truck and drove off to the park. He had allowed LP to eat her lunch in the truck as long as she promised to be careful and now enjoyed her food like she was supposed to and wasn't being bad now. Frank knew he was to have the girl take a nap after her lunch, but maybe also playing outside with probably other kids would be a good idea. He would also probably talk with Sarah-Anne a bit while the girl would be exploring her imagination and enjoying the part of life that was her childhood. Sarah-Anne smiled softly.

"Now honey, 'Mommy' and Daddy don't want to see you acting up with the other kids in the park," Frank said as he kept his eyes locked firmly on the road. "Daddy doesn't have to want to hurt you, he wants you to have fun and be happy. Can you promise Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy..." LP said with her mouth full, not meaning to be rude, but she was asked a question right as she took another juicy bite of chicken fingers.

Sarah-Anne nodded softly. She didn't agree with the hurting bit though.

"Good, sweetie... Maybe you'll make some other friends besides Miracle, like David and Anastasia back home." Frank said softly.

"But Daddy, Miracle's my friend..." LP murmured.

Sarah-Anne glanced at Frank.

"Still, be nice to the other kids, okay?" Frank told her.

"Okay, Daddy..." LP finished her lunch and stared out the window.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. Frank kept driving until they would get to the park.


	66. Chapter 66

Janet laid on the couch with headphones on her belly, listening to classical music. David came in and smiled at his future mother.

Janet smiled up to David. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hi... Mom." David smiled.

"I read that if you give babies early exposure to music, it increases brain power..." Janet looked back down at her tummy. "I know they miss Miracle since she was the only one able to calm them down whenever they would act up in there."

"She will be back soon, Mom." David said and hugged her.

"Thank you, dear..." Janet hugged him back, being a lot nicer and gentle now, probably because she was now what many called a broken bird.

She was jobless, alone and pregnant since her parents threw her out, she was among crazy people at first, it had to do until she could get back on her feet and she had a change of heart. Now she was going to have THREE children and Brad to keep her whole until the wedding. David smiled and rubbed her tummy too. The twins gently kicked against Janet's stomach, leaving a tickle on the palm of David's hand. Janet giggled at that, smiling cheerfully. David chuckled.

"This is a strange place... Even stranger of how Brad and I first came here..." Janet sighed, but still smiled.

David looked intrigued.

"Oh, would you like to hear the story?" Janet asked. She didn't mind telling about it, it was just that when she told her parents and neighbors when she and Brad went home that evening, everyone thought she was going crazy and should have been admitted.

David nodded, still hugging her.

Anastasia came in with Brad, holding his hand like he was her daddy. "We're back from walking the dogs!"

"Hey, Brad." Janet kissed his cheek as he came to see her.

"Hello, darling..." Brad kissed her back, smiling at the warm scene they all shared.

David smiled happily.

"I'm going to tell them the story about our night out..." Janet told her fiance.

"It was a night _in_." Brad corrected.

"Night _out_."

"Night _in_."

Janet narrowed her eyes. "It was a night _out _that we're going to remember for a very, very long time... Are you done?"

Brad sighed, then smiled apologetically. "Okay, dear, you go ahead and start from the beginning."

Anastasia sat with David like they were going to be told about how their parents met, even if Brad and Janet weren't their parents and they were all now becoming like family. David listened.

"Anyway, it all started when Brad and I were getting ready in the morning," Janet smiled at her peaceful memories. "It was the wedding for our friends, Betty Monroe and Ralph Hapschatt. We've known them since school, so I got to be a bridesmaid and Brad got to be the best man. I was just so excited and I was itching to catch the bridal bouquet, Brad just looked so handsome that day..."

Brad blushed, fiddling with his glasses a bit. David grinned at Brad.

"We were all ready to go, so I went with the other bridesmaids, our friends, Wendy, Hillary, and Yolanda..." Janet smiled. "I wasn't as close to them as much as Betty, but we all looked pretty."

"You really were." Brad added.

Anastasia giggled.

"We came to the church not too far from this castle actually," Janet continued. "Have you two seen it on your way coming here?"

"Yes." David said, remembering one.

"I saw a glimpse of it." Anastasia added.

"We all met, did the service, Ralph's parents were so emotional," Janet smiled. "To skip ahead, the wedding was wonderful as the photographers hired were waiting outside to take pictures and rice to be thrown. The bells rang at the final 'I do' and Ralph kissing Betty and we all ran outside the doors. It was the happiest wedding I had ever seen..."

"I was really hoping Janet would catch the bouquet and with luck, she had." Brad sounded very emotional now, but he was happy, and not depressed.

David grinned. "So, you proposed?" He asked Brad.

"Indeed I did... I had a ring in my jacket pocket..." Brad nodded.

"And I had caught the bouquet..." Janet smiled.

"What a lovely turn of events!" Anastasia chirped. She seemed to almost always be happy.

David continued to listen.

"I then decided we should tell our science teacher, Dr. Scott," Brad told some of his side of the story. "He became a good friend of ours after graduation, we often visited when his new classes would be on breaks occasionally before he retired. I drove Janet home and took myself home to tell my mother and my brother the news. Steve was really excited about becoming a brother-in-law."

Janet giggled. "Silly Steve."

David grinned, learning about his new family.

"Janet and I called each other and decided maybe going to meet Dr. Scott at his house to surprise him and tell him about our plants," Brad continued. "So we agreed on it, then I drove by to pick up Janet... Reminded me of prom night when I had to sit on the couch with Harry Weiss sitting across from me and staring into my soul..."

"Brad, you know Daddy loves his little girl..." Janet shook her head a bit.

David sniggered a little. Brad never understood why men were always so hostile when it came to their daughters, but maybe he would understand as soon as his would be born. He had been a bit protective of LP when he first met her and comforted her when she believed her father was going to die that evening.

"Soon enough, I was ready, then I joined Brad in his car and we drove off to Dr. Scott's," Janet told her part. "Unfortunately, as we did, there were storm clouds coming. We both shrugged them off and kept going as it got dark quickly, we thought maybe it was just a lot of time passing since we had the radio off and Brad loves to listen to Richard Nixon's radio broadcasts."

"I'm a history nut." Brad admitted.

David looked excited.

"I noticed some motorcycles coming up in the dangerous rain," Janet explained. "When Brad drove up further, he saw we came to a dead end and we tried to turn back, but then, we got a flat tire on Brad's spare tire that hadn't been fixed. We weren't sure what to do."

"Until I remembered a castle we passed by." Brad added.

David nodded.

"What castle?" Anastasia asked.

Janet glanced at her. Was this girl slow? "_This _castle..."

"Oh... Go on." Anastasia prompted.

"Anyway, we parked far away from the gate and we came to the castle with only the clothes on our backs and a newspaper on Janet's head." Brad explained.

David grinned.

"We saw a light over at this Frankenstein place and decided to go and rang the doorbell for help, then we met that odd man, Riff Raff," Brad continued the story.

Noelle had come in just then. "Oh, there you guys are..."

David waved to Noey.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Noelle asked.

"Just telling stories." Janet smiled at her.

"Join us." David said.

Noelle smiled and sat with them. "Go on."

"Good timing probably, we just came to your brother's home." Brad said to the woman.

David looked back at Brad.

"We introduced ourselves and we also met Magenta and were thrown into the Time Warp." Brad told more.

"Oh, that's a fun one!" Noelle gushed.

"What time warp?" Anastasia seemed to had misunderstood.

David blinked.

"It's a popular dance where we're from," Noelle told the kids. "A lot of parties have them. It's a pretty easy and sometimes hard dance. Oh, I'm sorry..." she realized she interrupted the story again.

"It's okay..." Janet soothed.

David smiled. Brad and Janet continued the story up until they met Frank and how they were forced to go up to the lab and meet him again, and also, Rocky.

"Rocky..." Noelle muttered.

Janet slowly nodded. Brad and Janet described the creation and discovering of Rocky which shocked them when they had witnessed it. Anastasia felt captivated, this would make an excellent science fiction movie. David was intrigued still.

"We were made to stay in separate rooms..." Janet sounded miserable about that part.

"It was hard for us, but we survived..." Brad added. "I also thought for sure Frank would come in and seduce us or something due to his nature, but surprisingly, we were left alone that night, until Little Precious came to me in tears..."

David looked at him.

"Little Precious somehow had gotten the idea that her father was going to be killed that evening..." Brad explained.

"Poor baby..." Noelle sounded worried for her niece, even if this was sometime ago.

"Woah..." David murmured.

"I felt bad for the poor dear, so I decided to look for her father with her..." Brad sighed.

"I was a little mean to her at first..." Janet sounded guilty now.

Anastasia patted her hand.


	67. Chapter 67

Frank sat with Sarah-Anne in the shade where there were picnic tables and LP went off to run and play on the playground equipment with the other kids. Sarah-Anne ate her food quiety, leaning against Frank.

Frank happily ate, this was better, he smiled back at Sarah-Anne as they were together and LP was in a better mood.

"Can I have a turn?" LP came up to three girls swinging, occupying all the swings.

One girl looked at her. She smiled widely, but didn't speak.

LP tilted her head. "May I?"

The girl stopped and got off so LP could get on. LP smiled at her, then sat in the swing, trying to reach the ground and push herself back and forth. Frank finished his sandwich and popped the container to seal it shut. Sarah-Anne looked at Frank. The girl started to push the seat, swinging LP a little.

"Not too high." LP told the girl, having fun.

The girl nodded, making sure never too high. LP giggled in the swing, having fun with other children close to her age. The girl looked cheerful.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy, dear?" Frank asked her sweetly.<p>

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Mm... thank you." she said.

Frank smiled at her. "I'm really sorry about Little Precious's outburst... It might've been the hormones tackling her..."

Sarah-Anne smiled wryly. "I'm sorry for walking off..." she said softly.

"Oh, it's okay, I can't blame you..." Frank stroked her cheek. "It happens to all of the girls eventually... It was embarrassing, but it's over now... She shouldn't do it again."

Sarah-Anne kissed his palm. Frank chuckled, feeling tickled there. Sarah-Anne giggled.

"Silly girl." Frank smirked.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"You're still going to be a wonderful mother..." Frank cooed to Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne blushed, smiling.

"You're going to be one lucky child." Frank beamed, putting his hand on Sarah-Anne's stomach.

Sarah-Anne giggled softly. The baby kicked hard, seeming shocked.

"Ooh!" Frank chuckled again.

Sarah-Anne winced, but smiled.

"Whoever they are, they're quite strong." Frank looked up at her.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

* * *

><p>"You're fun!" LP smiled at the girl.<p>

The girl smiled brightly. She slowly and carefully stopped LP before signing with her hands.

LP giggled as the ride was over. "Thanks, I always feel like I'm flying when I go swinging."

The girl smiled though bit her lip. She pulled LP over to the slide. LP followed the girl, she felt like she was with someone with her demeanor, playfulness and disposition. So far, nothing went wrong. The girl went down first and waited for LP. LP climbed up the slide and slid down too, 'wheeing'. The girl clapped happily and gave some signs with her hands.

LP looked at the girl and tilted her head. "Are you okay?" she noticed how the girl spoke with her hands.

The girl nodded, but also tapped her throat.

"Sore throat?" LP wondered.

The girl shook her head and made a show of trying to speak.

"You can't talk?" LP then asked.

The girl nodded.

"Oh, no..." LP took the girl's hand and took her to meet the adults. "Daddy, Daddy!"

"What is it, honey?" Frank looked over to his little girl.

"I met this girl, and she can't talk!" LP started to cry again, worried for her new friend.

Sarah-Anne looked at the girl and smiled sympathetically. "Hello, dear." she said.

The girl looked shocked and touched that someone was so caring, no one usually was yet so far here were two people.

"Hi." Frank greeted, also glad the girl wasn't judging him how he looked.

"She can't talk... I think she gave up finding her lost voice..." LP said, remembering a term about not being able to speak was a 'losing their voice'.

Sarah-Anne chuckled softly, but sadly. "Bella... some people can't speak as they were born that way." she said softly.

The girl waved shyly to the adults, but hugged LP gently.

LP looked to her new friend. "Oh... I never met anyone who couldn't talk at all before."

The girl blushed. She did a few signs.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "She says we're the first people to show they cared." she said.

"Really?" LP felt special.

"Why, thank you." Frank signed back.

The girl looked shocked to Frank and grinned. '_Y-You know sign l-language, sir?_' She asked, her hands going a bit fast, making her stutter a little.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

'_Yes, I do, actually_,' Frank replied, going slow for her to understand. '_My sisters and I once had a nanny that could only speak that way and she taught it to us_.'

"I still miss Miracle..." LP didn't mean to sound rude.

'_This is great... Someone can actually understand me... your wife does too, but it sounds like she can only read it_.' the girl said.

Sarah-Anne hugged LP gently.

Frank felt flattered that the girl had called Sarah-Anne his wife. '_Thank you again... I see you've met our daughter, Little Precious._'

'_What a lovely name... my name is Billie._' the girl signed.

LP looked up to Sarah-Anne. "I'm so sorry about what I did at the restaurant."

"It's okay, bella." Sarah-Anne promised.

Frank smiled, then looked to the girls. "Little Precious, this is your new friend, Billie."

"Billie?" LP pulled a face. "So, she's a boy?"

The girl pointed to her long hair, then her dress and pouted cutely, crossing her arms.

"Billie can be a girl's name too, honey..." Frank then said.

"Oh, sorry... I never met a girl named Billy before." LP smiled apologetically.

Billie signed the 'I' and the 'E' then shook her head about the Y.

"Oh, my mistake, _Billie_." LP then said.

Frank smiled between the girls. Billie smiled and hugged LP again. Sarah-Anne smiled, watching. LP hugged Billie back. Frank smiled, then looked to Sarah-Anne quietly, looking lustful, but would wait until they were back home. Billie smiled at her new friend. Sarah-Anne noticed the look and blushed, biting her lip.

"Tell her I'm sorry that I was freaking out... I was worried about her..." LP said.

Frank winked to Sarah-Anne, then looked down. "You can tell her yourself, she can read lips it seems."

_'I can still hear, I just cannot speak... thank you for caring though._' she signed, smiling.

Sarah-Anne blushed still.

"You're welcome, it must be hard not being able to talk... We can still be friends though if you want." LP offered, even if she had already marked Miracle as her best friend, but then again, before coming to Earth, Miracle was her _only _friend.

Frank put an arm around Sarah-Anne. Billie smiled, nodding. Sarah-Anne leaned into him.

LP looked forward. "My 'mommy' is going to have a baby."

Frank didn't know why, but he felt fluttered inside whenever she now called Sarah-Anne her 'mommy'.

Billie looked surprised then happy. '_Congratulations... may the baby be blessed when it is born._' she signed to the couple.

Sarah-Anne smiled her thanks. LP looked to her father and without a word of dialogue, she knew what her new friend had said.

"That means a lot to us, my dear." Frank marveled.

Billie smiled sweetly. '_May we play in the sandbox a little?_' She signed.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank for his opinion.

"It's alright with me... How about you, dear?" Frank asked his soon to be wife.

LP had puppy eyes up to Sarah-Anne for her to agree. She had never seen this kind of sand before that wasn't illuminated from an everlasting moon and splashed by endless starry waves. Billie gave the puppy dog look.

Sarah-Anne chuckled. "Go ahead." she smiled, watching Billie take LP.

LP giggled and ran with Billie to the sandbox.

"Humans keep boxes of sand to play in?" Frank looked down to Sarah-Anne, not familiar with the children's playground traditions.

"Yes." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"That's unusual..." Frank stated, but was happy his daughter was in a better mood and having fun.

* * *

><p>Billie smiled happily. LP patted the sand around her and was taking some grains in her hands as if to study it. She had never seen sand like this before and it was really odd to her. Billie watched her.<p>

"What do you do with this sand?" LP asked Billie.

Billie showed her how to make a sandcastle. LP watched and grew very intrigued, she tried her hand to make her own. Billie smiled happily.

"Like this?" LP looked to Billie.

Billie nodded, clapping.

LP smiled for herself. Billie smiled. LP's castle wasn't as good as Billie's, but it was still a good one for her first try.

'_Very good._' Billie signed happily.

LP grinned cheekily. Billie silently giggled.

* * *

><p>"Hey, miss, can I buy you a drink?" a sleazy man came up on the bench Frank and Sarah-Anne were sitting on.<p>

"Sure, but I'm not a miss." Frank turned his head.

The man blinked, then ran off, screaming.

"What's gotten into him?" Frank shrugged, turning back to his beloved.

Sarah-Anne giggled. She kissed Frank's cheek. Frank chuckled, cupping his arms across her waist as they rested while LP was playing. Sarah-Anne rested against him.

"Let me know if you feel pain around your feet, I hear it happens to some pregnant women." Frank looked down to her.

"I will, Caro." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"I'll bake you the best goods..." Frank continued.

LP and Billie had more fun in the sand. However, LP was sitting down plainly, her eyes looked heavy and she started to yawn now. Sarah-Anne hummed. Billie looked at her friend and took her hand. LP smiled at Billie, but yawned a little more.

Frank looked at the time. "Whoa, it's time for Lil's nap!"

Sarah-Anne stood up, stretching. Billie took her back to her parents.

Frank looked down. "Sweetie, it's time to go and get you some rest."

"But I'm not sleepy... Can't I play more with Billie?" LP said, though obviously exhausted.

Sarah-Anne kissed LP's cheek.

Billie smiled softly. 'I will see you again soon?' She signed.

Frank picked up his daughter.

"I'll come back sometime..." LP told her friend sleepily. "I-I promise I'll come back when I can!"

Sarah-Anne waved. Billie waved too and smiled. LP waved, then yawned again and had dropped asleep in her father's arms.

"Come on, we better get her to bed before she drools all over the ground." Frank chuckled, then waved to Billie. He had signed to her that it was nice to meet her.

Sarah-Anne left with him.

Billie signed '_definitely_'.

Frank walked with LP in his arms and had Sarah-Anne help get the girl into her car seat and he would drive back to the castle smoothly. Sarah-Anne helped get LP comfortably in the car seat. LP smiled in her sleep when Sarah-Anne got her comfortable and Frank waited in the driver's seat. Sarah-Anne got into the car herself then.

* * *

><p>"She all propped up?" Frank asked the woman.<p>

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Okay..." Frank gave a nod, then drove the truck to the forest. "I am so sorry she yelled like that... I think she just felt lonely and cranky."

Sarah-Anne smiled. "It's okay." she said softly.

"I am so sorry..." Frank sounded like an emotional woman right now.

"No need to be sorry, Caro." she promised.

Frank sniffled and smiled as he kept driving. "My little girl is becoming a lady..."

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. Frank wiped his eye with a quick free hand and kept driving. Sarah-Anne petted his knee. Frank smiled at her and kept going. Sarah-Anne chuckled. Frank got nervous as he nearly skid across the ice on the road, but quickly got over it as he was now going into the forest behind Denton's church. LP shifted, but fell back asleep. Sarah-Anne looked worried a moment too. Frank tried to be a bit more careful this time.


	68. Chapter 68

Magenta was in Cosmo and Nation's room and brushing Miracle's hair in front of the mirror, enjoying this special time they had together. Luckily for the domestic, her daughter had silky and thick hair like Riff Raff and it wasn't endlessly curly or frizzy so the brush wouldn't get stuck, she had heard that one time her bedhead was so bad that the comb got stuck within her locks. Miracle had her eyes closed happily.

"I am so glad you have your father and grandmother's hair..." Magenta smiled as she continued to brush the girl's hair.

"This is nice, Mommy." she said softly.

"Yes, it is..." Magenta smiled as she finished and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. "Daddy and I missed you so much, it vas so miserable vithout you..."

Miracle turned and hugged her back.

"Do you know vhat's going to happen to you and Little Precious this coming month?" Magenta decided she should tell her daughter now, not knowing when she would officially be allowed back home.

"I'll become a teenager." Miracle said.

"Yes, you vill, do you have any quvestions for me?" Magenta kissed her cheek.

"Vhat vill happen?" She asked.

"Oh, my... There are so many things..." Magenta looked nervous. "Vell, you might get a big angrier easily... Hormones can be very powerful, you vill also feel more... Having urges for some things... Not just food, but... Certain people... Mostly your soul mate..."

Miracle tilted her head.

"You vill become more... In a word... 'Sexually active'," Magenta tried to put in words for Miracle to understand. Since Kimi and Richard were killed long before she or Riff hit puberty, she never really had this talk with an adult woman before. "You should also try the Transylvanian sign to make sure the vun you love is the vun for you, it's the only vay you know you vere made for each other."

Miracle nodded.

"Have you heard of the Transylvanian sign?" Magenta asked her baby girl.

Miracle smiled. "That thing you do vith Daddy vhen you think novun is looking?" She asked.

Magenta looked at her. "Vhat...?"

Miracle showed her using her own two arms.

"Oh," Magenta blushed. "That... Yes, dear, some people call it 'elbow sex'."

Miracle blinked. "Elbow sex..." she repeated.

"A lot of kids these days call it that," Magenta explained. "Vhen you get older, you can try it on the boy... or girl, that you may feel is the vun for you."

Miracle smiled.

"You usually feel a spark vhen you do it vith somevun, and that person becomes your soul mate, it can be anyvun you feel in love vith." Magenta explained more.

Miracle nodded, taking note.

"Your father and I vould also like to know the name of your soul mate vhen you find him or her." Magenta said, taking a seat so she could talk with her child easier.

Miracle nodded.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late..." Cosmo saw the sun was going down quickly due to the winter season.<p>

* * *

><p>Magenta smiled fondly to Miracle. "Now, isn't this better than Sprint's?"<p>

"Y-Yes, Mommy..." Miracle said softly. Her body stiffened a moment.

Magenta gave Miracle another hug. "You're growing up... Soon you'll be a teenager, and then an adult voman vith kids of your own..."

Miracle looked happy. She then looked over.

Magenta sniffled, then let go of Miracle and looked over. "Gee, uh... It's late..."

* * *

><p>"Should we tell Riff and Magenta to go home for now and come back soon?" Cosmo asked Nation.<p>

"They could stay the night." Nation suggested.

"Would that be alright?" Cosmo asked.

Nation nodded.

"I'm sure they would love to hear that." Cosmo smiled.

Nation smiled, nodding. Cosmo went to find either Riff Raff or Magenta to tell them they could spend the evening in the station to be with Miracle. Riff was examining something.

"Pardon me, I just have some news to share with you and your little family." Cosmo interrupted him a moment to tell him the news.

Riff looked at him.

"You and Magenter are free to spend the evening here with us," Cosmo said to him. "I'll make you all a nice dinner and you can all still be together. We're not as big and bad like that old place that tortured the poor dear."

Riff gave a calm look. "Thank you." he said.

"Of course..." Cosmo gave a nod. "What would you like to eat?"


	69. Chapter 69

Frank rode up and parked the truck as it got very dark. He tucked LP into his and Sarah-Anne's bed and decided to go back down and see everyone. After Brad and Janet finished their story, Anastasia and David were playing a 'super entertainment system' console to play video games and Noelle was sitting on a couch to keep an eye on them. David grinned.

Sarah-Anne was making tea.

Frank ruffled up his younger sister's hair and went behind Sarah-Anne, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hello there, Miss...Miss... Young lady..."

Sarah-Anne gave a yelp and grinned.

Frank kissed her cheek. "Nothing can go wrong..."

Sarah-Anne looked at Brad.

"Brad, is something wrong?" Frank looked over to the human.

Brad gulped and took a deep breath. "Janet's water just broke."

Sarah-Anne flew into action. "Towels, hot water, scissors and a rubber band." she said calmly.

Frank blinked at her, but went to get that stuff.

Brad took a deep breath as he felt sick to his stomach. "I suddenly feel light-headed..."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get yoooou~" Anastasia giggled.<p>

Noelle hid chuckles.

"Not before I get you." David grinned.

"Noooo!" Anastasia called and giggled as she mashed the buttons on the complicated controller.

David mashed buttons too. Noelle clapped for them and cheered for them.

"Go, go, go!" Anastasia encouraged her character.

Noelle watched her brother whiz by suddenly. "Frankie...?"

* * *

><p>Janet's struggled screaming was heard from one of the guest rooms.<p>

Sarah-Anne rushed to get to Janet. "Call 911, ask for an ambulance, and give them the address." she said.

Brad nodded, then quickly dialed the emergency services and wanted them to hurry up as soon as possible. He and Janet weren't technically married yet, but he was still going to call the woman his wife. Janet took breaths with her eyes squeezed shut and tears streaming down her face. Sarah-Anne came in, calm and started to guide Janet.

Janet yelped and tried to listen to what Sarah-Anne had to say and really wanted this day to be over with already due to going into labor.

"Noey, look after the kids, I'm going with Sarah-Anne, Brad, and Janet." Frank told his younger sister.

Noelle nodded, then went back to see the kids. "Alright... Don't panic... The babies are coming..."

"The babies are coming!?" Anastasia stood straight up. "How beautiful!"

Brad had never felt so nervous and scared in all his life, not only was Janet in labor about to birth a baby right out of her, but she was going to have to do it again right after the first one would be out. Sarah-Anne continued to coach and guide her. Janet was wheezily breathing and sweating despite it being very cold. Sarah-Anne took the woman's hand. Janet took breaths trying to settle herself as a tear rolled down her cheek and squeezed Sarah-Anne's hand.

* * *

><p>There was a siren heard outside the castle grounds.<p>

"Whoa, dude, check this out..." the driver looked to the location, reporting to his colleague.

"Wow..." the colleague muttered.

"Hurry, hurry!" Frank ran out the door to get the men inside.

The driver ran out with his colleague to get Janet and help her deliver the babies. The colleague came too. The driver saw there was an elevator in the place.

"No, don't use that, take the stairs, _then _use the elevator to get down!" Frank told them.

LP was surprisingly fast asleep during all of this.

* * *

><p>"Breathe with me." Sarah-Anne said, doing the breathing exercises.<p>

Janet copied Sarah-Anne's breathing, tears streaming down her face, but not as much now before the heads would start to pop out first.

Sarah-Anne looked around. '_Darn it, Frank! Hurry up, Caro..._' she thought. She continued to calmly show the breathing technique moving down to see how Janet was doing.

Janet tried her best to repeat, under a lot of pressure.

Frank grew tired of the slow people and rushed in with a wheelchair to see Sarah-Anne and Janet. "Hurry! Get her on!"

"She won't make it to the hospital..." Sarah-Anne told him.

"But, how else is she going to have the twins?" Frank sounded in distress, he may not have been that fond of Janet at first, but he had grown to sort of like her, but be more of acquaintances with her than real friends right now.

"The ambulance crew will have to do it... or I will do it." Sarah-Anne said softly, firmly.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to..." Frank helped Janet into the wheelchair. "What do you think, Janet?"

Janet looked at them, her eyes wide and she looked scared and angry. "I think I want two babies pushed out of me already, thank you!"

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank firmly. Janet shouldn't have been moved.

Janet sighed. "I'll have to have the babies here..." she gave in.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

Janet grabbed his collar, looking ferocious now. "YES!"

Sarah-Anne helped Janet back to the bed. And started to help sort her out. The colleague came up and gulped.

Frank sorted himself out. "Good luck."

The one man nodded and went to see the woman in distress.

Brad had just came in too. "Janet?"

"Brad!" Janet cried for him.

"Brad, come hold Janet's hand." Sarah-Anne said.

The colleague started to help. Brad nodded, then went to hold Janet's hand, instantly crying out more than the woman as she had a firm grip of pain. Frank stepped back a little nervously.

"I thought you were a doctor!" Janet glared at him.

"I'm not _that _kind of doctor, Janet..." Frank said nervously. "I never delivered a baby before..."

"Are you saying you have a daughter and you don't know how to handle labor?" Brad glared at him too.

"Everyone settle down!" Sarah-Anne barked. She then started to help Janet give birth.

The one man got closer to Janet's spread out legs to get the babies out carefully. Frank had the materials out to help and went to get a couple of blankets to wrap the babies around, knowing she was going to have twins. Noelle looked nervous about what was happening in the castle now, but did her best to look after David and Anastasia until the babies would be born. Sarah-Anne helped calmly. David looked up at Noelle. Janet was trying to breathe and growled a bit.

"I think I see the head!" the doctor cried out.

"Already?" Brad was astounded.

Sarah-Anne coached her breathing. Janet breathed like Sarah-Anne told her to. Brad squeezed Janet's hand to ease some stress. The doctor told Janet to push as one of the twins was slowly coming out. This twin appeared to have sandy hair like his or her mother.

* * *

><p>"How about one of my stories?" Noelle tried to be good with the kids.<p>

"What kinda story?" Anastasia asked.

"Umm... What stories do you like?" Noelle looked to her.

David waited for Anastasia to suggest.

"I like a lot of stories!" Anastasia sprouted.

LP was suddenly downstairs and had rubbed her eye. "I had a nightmare that Daddy was going away and he never came back..."

"Oh... Come here..." Noelle picked up her niece and set her on the couch with her human friends.

David hugged LP.

"Now that I'm up, let's all hang out!" LP cheered up instantly.

"Sure, dear, sure... How about I make you all some treats for a little snack?" Noelle offered.

"Awesome!" Anastasia clapped. "Can we have the french fries with smiley faces?"

David looked, then smiled.

"I'll see if Frankie has any." Noelle went into the kitchen.

Anastasia, David, and LP all sat on the couch together.

"I met this girl that couldn't talk, her name's Billie." LP said to her new friends.

David looked interested. "Blue eyes, grey-ish black hair?" He asked.

LP blinked. "Yes, now that you mention it..."

"Do ya know her?" Anastasia asked the boy.

David nodded. "She was in my school, but got pulled out for home tutoring." he explained.

"She gets taught at home?" LP sounded like she could relate to that.

Anastasia listened, she didn't know Billie at all.

David nodded. "Yeah, we never knew why though." he said.

"She didn't talk with her mouth, but with her hands, Daddy could talk to her." LP said.

There was a loud scream heard upstairs which made them pause quietly a moment before continuing their discussion.

"Yeah, she was fine before with signing." David said quietly.

"Did something happen to her?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know." David said.

"Well, either way, she's my friend, maybe I'll see her again and you all can come with me." LP offered with a smile.

"That sounds great!" Anastasia chirped.

Noelle came back over. "Fries will be about 15 minutes," she turned on the TV again, however, it turned to one of the castle monitors while Janet was giving birth. "Ugh, this camera work is agonizing... Must be one of those new reality programs in Dentonvale."

Janet screamed in pain with tears in her eyes and soon she stopped as there were new screams and cries heard. David looked over and 'turned green'.

"Whoa!" Noelle quickly changed the channel.

"You don't look so good..." LP blinked at David.

"Cool, he's gonna blow chunks!" Anastasia laughed.

David groaned slightly. Noelle took David over to a bathroom, seeing how upset his tummy must have felt. David allowed her to take him before throwing up once they got there.

"I'm sorry about that, dear, I didn't know..." Noelle tried to soothe the boy as she helped him.

David looked up weakly. "It's okay... It was 'cuz it was Mom..." he muttered.

"I must've hit the wrong button on the remote..." Noelle bit her lip. "You okay now, sweetie?"

"I'm so sorry about that, dear..." Noelle sounded emotionally crippled right now.

David hugged the woman. "Don't worry, Miss Noey." he soothed.

Noelle smiled down to him. "Thank you, David..."

David smiled up at her.

"Let's get you back, huh?" Noelle smiled.

David nodded. "Yeah..." he said.

Noelle helped David back to Anastasia and LP. "Sorry about that."

"David, you look so awful... Why don't I make you some warm tea with honey?" LP sat on her knees on the couch, already acting like a supportive bride to the boy she had feelings for, even if she was too young for him right now.

David gently hugged LP. LP smiled in the hug, when he let go, she smiled and kicked her legs gently back and forth.

Noelle looked to the oven, then came back to the kids. "Ten minutes!"

David smiled.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne was mopping up Janet's forehead gently.<p>

"It's a boy and a girl!" the doctor looked to Janet as he was holding the newborn baby girl with brown hair and Frank had held the baby boy with sandy hair with bloody gloves in his hands.

Janet took quick short breaths and was so relieved. "It's finally over..."

Brad looked to the baby twins wailing to be held by their mother, he nearly had tears in his eyes when he saw the little girl. He had never been more proud in all his 'miserable life'.

Sarah-Anne looked a little nervous. "You... still have the after births to get out..." she said softly.

"What!?" Janet shrieked.

"I've heard it doesn't hurt as bad..." she promised.

Janet sighed. "Alright... Let's get this over with..."

Frank and the one doctor kept the twins as Brad cleaned up a little, then came back to Janet's side. Sarah-Anne had to push the pressure point to set Janet off again to deliver the less painful afterbirths.

Janet didn't like this, but at least the most painful day of her life was over. "No more after these two, Brad." she told her fiance.

Brad nodded as he cradled the girl twin, feeling emotionally attached to her. Sarah-Anne wiped Janet's forehead again. Janet sniffled, but didn't cry, it was from the screaming and tears from earlier.

"Look at you... You have my eyes..." Brad looked down at the girl twin as her eyes opened and she stared at her new father.

"Frank, give Janet the baby." she smiled once the afterbirths were out.

Frank nodded and came to Janet with the boy twin, handing him over. "Here you are..."

Janet smiled tiredly and took the boy twin gently as he cried quietly. "Oh, my little handsome boy..."

"And our lovely girl..." Brad added, having the girl twin.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly.

The ambulance men looked at them. "We'll have to take you to hospital for a check over." one said.

Janet sighed. "I understand."

"Please, let me go with her." Brad stated.

"Family only, sir." the other worker told him.

"He's my husband." Janet said quickly, though she and Brad weren't married yet, after all, he was the father of their children.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Yes, they are." she said.

"Okay, bring the man over too." the worker told the ambulance men before Brad and Janet could go to the hospital now.

Sarah-Anne looked up at Frank. Brad followed the men out and Frank came to help them get out and then get to the hospital.

"Do you wish for me to go with them?" Frank asked Sarah-Anne.

"If you want to, Caro... though you might not be allowed." she said softly.

"I'll stay here with you... I don't want to go to the hospital until OUR little one comes into the world..." Frank cooed.

Sarah-Anne smiled lovingly. Frank smiled and kissed her forehead.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently. "We need to get washed up..." she said, smiling mischevious.

Frank looked at Sarah-Anne with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

* * *

><p>LP, Noelle, David, and Anastasia looked as Brad and Janet were being rushed out to get to the hospital.<p>

David looked. "Mom, Dad?" he asked.

"Could he come with us?" Brad asked, even if David wasn't biologically or legally related to them.

"Family." one worker shrugged, allowing the boy to go with them to the hospital.

"Come here, sweetie." Janet told David.

David ran over. "We'll be back soon." he smiled to LP and the others.

"Bye, David..." LP called quietly, then went to the telephone and dialed the number to the TV Station that was left by the emergency numbers. "Hello? May I speak to Miracle 'Virus'?"

"LP?" Nation asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Doctor!" LP beamed at her. "Can I please talk with Miracle?"

"Hold on a second, sweetheart." she said, then went to fetch the girl.

LP waited, trying to be patient and not yell.

* * *

><p>Magenta was behind the bar with Riff while Miracle pretended to be a patron and sat on a stool in front of them. Miracle grinned. Nation came to collect her. Magenta looked up at Nation.<p>

"LP is on the phone." she told them.

Miracle looked excited.

"Go ahead, honey." Magenta allowed her daughter to talk to her best friend.

Nation smiled and took Miracle to the phone.

* * *

><p>Miracle went straight to it. "LP?" She asked.<p>

"Miracle, finally, I've missed talking with you so much!" LP sounded very thrilled to hear the voice of her best friend. "I even got big news!"

"How are you?" Miracle asked, smiling.

"I'm good," LP smiled back, even if Miracle wouldn't be able to see it. "I really miss you... Oh, but that's not the best part! Guess who's in the hospital now because the water broked?"

"Who?" Miracle asked, sounding excited.

"Miss Janet!" LP blurted out, then cupped her mouth giggling and squealing happily for the woman.

"Vhat?! I missed it?" Miracle asked, both excited and disappointed though she hid the disappointment.

"Yeah..." LP sensed the sadness in the girl. "It was two babies, a boy and a girl. Miss Janet and Braddy are in the hospital now, I heard we could visit sometime real soon though!"

"That is awesome." Miracle smiled. She loved hearing her friend's voice.

"I don't know what their names are, but I told Daddy that I'm not gonna go see them unless you can come with me." LP said, sounding childishly determined.

Cosmo was visibly happy for Miracle's happiness, from what he heard, the girls were nearly like sisters and was glad that they got to talk on the phone together.

Miracle giggled. "Yes, ve vill see them together." she said. She smiled sweetly at Cosmo.

"When're you coming home?" LP sounded lonely.

"Vun second... vhen am I going back?" She asked softly. She was feeling a tiny bit weak, but not too much from the excitement.

Cosmo went to Nation. "When can Miracle go back? She really wants to meet someone with 'Little Princess'."

Magenta looked in the bag she and Riff collected when they accidentally wound up to Kimi and Richard's place to get Miracle back to the present/future. She took out the teddy bear that they both fixed up to give to Miracle and quickly hid it as someone came for them, but it was actually their cousins and not their daughter. Miracle chatted to her best friend.

"Little Precious... well she'll have to be watched closely a little, but she could go tomorrow..." Nation said.

Cosmo nodded and came to the girl. "I don't want to be rude, but you are allowed to spend some time with your friend tomorrow." He knew that would brighten her mood instantly.

LP smiled, then frowned a little as another voice got Miracle's attention, she hoped it wouldn't take long.

Miracle smiled and took Cosmo's hand and giggled. "I can come tomorrow." she smiled to LP.

Cosmo smiled down at her.

"Really?" LP sounded excited, then yelled out. "MIRACLE CAN HANG OUT TOMORROOOOOOW!"

Miracle giggled softly.

"I miss you too LP... but I'll be back soon." she promised.

LP sniffled, then smirked. "If you get a boyfriend, you're introducing me to him!"

Miracle blushed deeply. "Q-Qvuiet" she stuttered.

"Miracle...?" LP had an amused smirk now.

"Vhat?" Miracle asked, still blushing.

"Didja meet someone?" LP giggled.

"Might've done..." she whispered.

"Oooohh~" LP smirked. "Miracle has a boooyfriiiiend..."

"Is that so?" Anastasia asked as she passed by.

"No, he's not~... not yet." Miracle whined, then mumbled.

LP giggled. "I really missed you... I hope we can get along with the babies..."

"See you tomorrow, I love you my best friend." Miracle smiled.

"Love you too, Miracle... Bye now... Have fun with your parents..." LP sighed sadly, then hung up the phone, tomorrow would take forever to come.


	70. Chapter 70

The next day, LP was the first one awake and she was waiting for someone to take her to see Miracle again, she didn't care what time it was, she just wanted to be with her best friend again. Frank told her several times to go back to sleep, but she refused to do so until they could meet Miracle and then go visit Brad and Janet in the hospital.

She was sitting on the couch alone, waiting for the others to wake up. Miracle was up and brushing her hair. Sarah-Anne got up, yawning but got dressed and ready for the day. She then came downstairs. Magenta woke up and was in her regular pajamas, luckily for her it was indeed see-through, but it covered up her private regions where only her brother was allowed to see.

She went down the hall in her boots since she had no slippers and tried not to get lost or run into anyone as she passed some of the rooms where the other people of the station slept, and some would just sit on their bed all evening and stare out the window until their morning alarm would beep. Miracle dressed and headed out into the hallway.

Magenta saw that one of the rooms had a shower and the room was empty. Should she use it? She shrugged, it was always a little extra wake up. She slid out of her nightgown, kicked off her boots, and hopped into the shower, each sprinkle of water seemed to bounce off her endless red locks and she let out her hands to cup her face and wetten her face a bit. Miracle tugged down her top a little to hide her flat, smooth stomach.

Cosmo walked down the hall to check on Miracle and covered his eyes when knocking on Miracle's door. "Checking in!"

* * *

><p>No answer, Miracle was no longer in her room. Cosmo was a little concerned, but he felt that since Riff Raff and Magenta didn't look nervous or anything, the girl was still within the TV Station and walked off to check on other things. The falsely blind man of the station who was the treasured host of Marriage Maze was walking around and tapping his stick around.<p>

He removed his sunglasses once he saw there was no one in sight and kept walking along to do some sort of spying. Miracle hummed as she walked along. She was too focused on the surroundings to notice anyone right then. Bert saw Miracle, she looked to be in puberty which interested him, he was on his way to sneak up on her and surprise her, hopefully this time, Nation won't interfere. Miracle tugged down on her shirt again.

Bert came behind Miracle right then. "Hello, little vun!"

Miracle blinked and turned to face him.

"Hooplah!"

Miracle blinked, stepping back. Nation was coming around the corner.

"My, my, look at you, all grown up, very beautiful, I imagine..." Bert reached out his hand to do what actual blind people do and see with his hands, though he wasn't only going to be just seeing.

Miracle took his hand to shake it instead. Nation was looking at her charts.

Bert blinked as this suddenly happened. "Erm... Nice to meet you."

Magenta came out of the shower in a towel, then found herself back to the room she was staying with her family to get dressed.

Miracle smiled. "Nice to meet you, my name is Miracle Vitus... she said, her hold on his hand loosening a little.

Nation saw the handshake and couldn't help, but smirk. Cosmo looked very relieved to see Miracle was alive and well, even if she met Bert, oh, well, better than Farley.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Vitus, my name is Bert Shnik... You have a lovely voice." Bert complimented with a light laugh.

Miracle giggled, but it was merely sweet. "Thank you." she said.

"Are you going to be living vith us now?" Bert asked with a smile.

Miracle shrugged. "I don't know..." she said, then froze. "Y-You speak like me and my mother." she said.

"Do I?" Bert sounded amused.

"Yes." she said, smiling.

"Ah, are you and your mother from Transylvania as vell?" Bert asked.

Miracle giggled. "Yes, ve are." she said.

"Interesting." Bert remarked.

"Bert, you're needed in the green room briefly!" Cosmo called.

"Excuse me, dear." Bert told Miracle, then quickly left.

Cosmo watched him leave. "He touches her, he's sawdust..." he muttered under his breath, seeming to be very protective of Miracle.

Miracle blinked, looking surprised.

Cosmo looked back to Miracle. "Oh, look at how gorgeous you're getting..."

Miracle blushed, smiling. "Thank you." she said softly.

"I'm not really handsome..." Cosmo scoffed about himself.

"Yes you are." Miracle said and hugged him.

"No, no, I'm not, trust me." Cosmo chuckled nervously.

Miracle looked up at him as she felt a small spark.

Cosmo felt the spark too and blinked. "Well, hello there..."

Miracle blushed, remembering what her mother had told her. "C-Can ve try something?" She asked softly.

Cosmo looked at her questionably. "Like what, my dear?"

Miracle took a deep breath and did the start without words. Cosmo saw where this was going. She was in puberty after all. He copied her movements and he was hoping that it would work out like he had wanted it to since he first met her, but not in a creepy way at the time he had met her. Miracle blushed deeper, but continued the tradition. She looked shocked and happy that it worked.

The biggest spark ever between them occurred. Cosmo blinked and smiled as the spark hit them both and they were happy. It was now official. Cosmo and Miracle were soul mates. Miracle smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Cosmo hugged her back and nuzzled against her. Miracle kissed him gently, blushing as she pulled away. Cosmo blushed when she did that, his glasses nearly even fogged up and he glanced back at her nervously. Miracle blushed still, untangling herself from the embrace and preparing to run, worried she'd overstepped her boundaries.

"Oh, don't go... We were just getting to know each other better!" Cosmo called after her to assure her she didn't do anything wrong, she must have been embarrassed around her first love.

Miracle stopped, looking back at him. "I-I didn't go too far or fast?" She asked softly.

"I don't think so..." Cosmo said nervously. "As long as you don't think I did..."

Miracle shook her head to show she didn't think it. She tugged down on her top again nervously, smiling.

"Cosmo McKinley, report to Farley Flavors' office!" Macy's voice was heard.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Cosmo groaned in obvious dismay.

"Yes!"

"Sorry, darling..." Cosmo looked apologetic.

Miracle smiled softly. "It's okay... ve can speak later." she promised softly.

"Don't you stop being adorable and beautiful now." Cosmo smirked down to her.

Miracle blushed and giggled. "Go see vhat your boss vants." she said, smiling.

Cosmo gave Miracle a quick peck on the cheek, then went off, grumbling about Farley interrupting him for something like this. Miracle giggled, walking along with a dreamy look on her face.

* * *

><p>"Your daughter's in love..." Magenta whispered soothingly to Riff when she came across him.<p>

Riff looked shocked, then protective. "With who?" He asked.

Miracle hummed a song from Cinderella as she walked.

Magenta giggled at her brother's over reaction, Riff had become a true father. "Cosmo, it seems."

"Cosmo?" Riff asked to make extra sure.

Miracle giggled, giving a twirl and walking along still.

"Yes, Cosmo McKinley, 'Glossy Cossy'." Magenta confirmed with a nod.

"Right..." Riff said and started to go off to look for Cosmo.

Magenta blinked.

Miracle walked along until she came to a wardrobe room. "Oh, my..." she blinked, looking around.

Riff was going to give him the man to man talk. Miracle looked excited, maybe she could find something more her size to wear. There were numerous white coats shown in the room Miracle was in, it was mostly painted green, there was a large mirror as well. It looked to be like a dressing room for anyone to go into and out of. There were very flashy clothes for women to wear, but nothing too revealing like back home. Mostly blouses, ascots, skirts, and jewelry as far as the eye could see.

"Yes, sir, thank you, good-bye." Cosmo nodded, then shut the door, muttering under his breath. "Grouchy butt."

Miracle looked at the stuff wanting to dress up. The only thing was the clothes weren't 'Miracle's style'. Cosmo walked back down the hall. Riff came, marching up to Cosmo. Miracle started to look around and picked some of the clothes up to look at.

Cosmo looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hello, there." he smiled at his cousin.

"We need to talk." Riff said.

Miracle started to change into them to try.

"Yes, sir, what is it?" Cosmo's blood immediately froze with fear with how serious Riff sounded.

"I hear you and Miracle are in love." he said.

"Oh, I don't know about that... Though, she is rather pretty..." Cosmo rubbed his arm nervously.

Riff looked at him, unimpressed... he wanted the true answer.

"She seems nice, I don't know if we have much in common, but we had a rather big spark when we preformed the sign together..." Cosmo said softly, trying to avoid Riff's icy gaze which frightened him as much as Magenta with raging hormones.

Riff looked at him. "She is in love... hurt her and I will hurt you, family or not." he said.

"H-Hurt me?" Cosmo pulled a startled straight face. "You wouldn't hurt me... Would you?"

Riff nodded seriously.

Cosmo clenched his teeth then. "I better not try to hurt her..." he chuckled nervously. He had seriously intended on never harming the girl, but Riff just made him so nervous sometimes, he could be very threatening whenever he needed to be.

Miracle finished changing and looked in the mirror. Riff nodded once more and walked off. Miracle hoped no one would mind her borrowing the outfit. She even tied her hair back in a tight ponytail.

* * *

><p>"I think your brother is in love with my daughter." Magenta told Nation once the doctor got free time before checking on the patients for the day.<p>

Nation looked, smiling. "I knew it." she said.

"Oh?" Magenta asked, amused.

Nation nodded. "He was already so caring for her." she said.

"That's vonderful, I didn't think Cosmo vould be that good vith the girls vhen he first came to visit." Magenta commented.

Nation smiled.

"I can't believe it's almost the new year on Earth, that means the girls vill be full-grown adults by our time..." Magenta sniffled about her little girl growing up too fast. "Oh, vhere did the times go?"

Nation hugged her cousin.

Magenta smiled, breaking out of the hug, really enjoying this time she had with her best friend growing up, related or not. "Do you think you'll ever have children, Nation?"

Nation shrugged.

"Umm... Adoption?" Magenta shrugged. "Who says you _have _to be married to be a mother?"

Nation smiled. Magenta smiled back.

* * *

><p>Cosmo shook a chill down his spine, then continued to walk and found himself going toward the wardrobe room to give Macy her outfit for the day to start greeting the people of Denton in the morning with today's top stories. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here..." he chuckled sheepishly as he had seen Miracle.<p>

Miracle turned to look at Cosmo. "Cosmo~" she smiled.

"Yes?" Cosmo allowed himself to look at her, then his eyes grew wide again. "Whoa... Who's that luscious platter of sweetness I see?" he smiled then.

Miracle blushed, smiling. "It's me, Miracle." she smiled.

"Miracle, you look even more grown up now." Cosmo smiled back.

Miracle came over and hugged him.

Cosmo had his arms already open and he had pulled Miracle into the hug aggressively, but not in a way to hurt her. "I can't believe such a glamorous soul like you fell for a dork like me..."

Miracle giggled from the nice tight hug. "You're not a dork." she smiled.

"Trust me, I am." Cosmo chuckled. "Our babies will be smart and beautiful."

Miracle gave him a kiss.

"How long have you felt this way?" Cosmo asked her quietly.

"I've liked you since I first saw you... but now I'm getting bigger, I know it's love." Miracle smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that..." Cosmo said back to her.

"Cosmo and Nation, get back to work!" Macy called over the intercom.

Cosmo growled, glaring up. "I really want to destroy that little worm..."

Miracle looked at him. "I can do that." she said, smiling.

"Oh, I must go... I won't have you risk yourself... Besides, tomorrow, Macy's niece and her class will be coming in for a field trip and it'll no doubt have to be 'perfect'." Cosmo rolled his eyes, not wanting to leave her and at the same time, highly annoyed with the 'blonde mouse'.

Miracle smirked.

"I better go see her before she 'tattles' on me, don't you stop being gorgeous." Cosmo smirked, kissing her forehead, then dashed off to see the blonde woman.

Miracle blushed and walked out of the dressing room, slipping on some heels. Cosmo walked out with her to go see Macy with Nation. Miracle hummed. Nation headed to see Macy.

"What are you up to now, Macy?" Cosmo came over.

"I don't know what's going on around here right now, but you all better make me look good when my darling niece comes over with her class tomorrow," Macy had that fake cutsey smile usually plastered on her face. "She's expecting an unforgettable tour of DTV with her favorite aunt!"

Miracle looked at Macy, unimpressed. Nation looked the same. Cosmo was annoyed with Macy and had wanted to hurt her or do something horrible to her, but if he did, Farley would no doubt do a much worse punishment.

"I want everything to be perfect!" Macy beamed with a 'perfect' smile.

Miracle gave a sickeningly sweet smile back. "I'm sure it will be." She said.

Macy grinned, then looked to Miracle. "We haven't met, but if you do anything to mess this up for me, I will make you life a living nightmare!" she scowled deeply, then smiled again.

"Meeting you _is _a nightmare..." Cosmo muttered under his breath.

Miracle pretended to be the stereotypical blonde. She winked at Cosmo quickly. "Hiya, my name's Miracle... you're Macy, aren't ya?" She said preppily, ditzy.

Macy blinked. "Yes, I am... Macy Struthers... Hostess of Good Morning, Denton... I have like six books?" she grinned, feeling amazed that someone knew who she was already, she was expecting this kind of reaction tomorrow from her niece's classmates.

Cosmo decided to stand by and 'watch the show'.

Miracle grinned and bounced over shaking her hand. "You're, like, my hero~" she said, shaking her hand.

Cosmo hid chuckles.

"Really?" Macy smiled wider. "Well, maybe you'd like to help me out entertain the kiddies when they come over tomorrow!"

Miracle grinned wider. "Oh, my gosh, that would be totally a dream." she cheered.

"Super!" Macy tried to get to her 'teen demographic' and giggled. "Find me by 8:30 tomorrow morning and can I trust you to make some nice modifications for the station?"

Miracle nodded, smiling brightly. "You can count on me~" she chirped.

"Great, I'll see you then!" Macy chirped back, then went off momentarily.

"What are you up to?" Cosmo asked Miracle sneakily once the blonde mouse was gone.

Miracle smiled still. "Her day is going to be, like, perfect... for us." she said.

"Oh?" Cosmo asked.

Miracle looked at him. "By it being horrid for her." she said.

"What did you have in mind?" Cosmo sounded amused, he had been quite a prankster himself growing up.

"Vell ve need LP." Miracle smiled.

* * *

><p>"Morning!" LP beamed, though looked apologetic when Sarah-Anne recoiled with a startled expression. "Sorry..."<p>

Sarah-Anne smiled, yawning. "Morning... I'm guessing you'd like to go earlier, bella?" She asked softly.

"I wanted to see Miracle as soon as possible." LP bit her lip, swooning in the seat like the girl was the most important person in her life to know.

"Let me grab some orange juice and I'll take you." she promised.

"Okay, Mommy... Could you please get me some apple juice?" LP asked sweetly, seeming to be in a much better mood than when she had that mood swing at the diner.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Of course, bella." she promised and went off to get the drinks.

LP smiled then continued to wait on the couch. Sarah-Anne got the juices.

LP looked down at her chest and noticed something unusual. She put her hand there and felt a round lump which made her eyes widen, she checked her other side and there was another lump. "Oh, no... I'm... Fat!" She started to cry and cupped her face in her hands.

Sarah-Anne came in. "What is it, bella?" She asked.

"My worst nightmare, I've gotten fat!" LP cried, showing her enlarged chest. "And without the chocolaty after taste!"

Sarah-Anne giggled. "No, dear... you have these." she said, pointing to her own chest for example.

"Oh... I thought you had those 'cuz you're a grown-up... Nana's are _huge_." LP put emphasis on 'huge' with her eyes becoming large as dinner plates.

"Sweetie... you are growing up too." Sarah-Anne smiled softly.

"Maybe I dun wanna grow up..." LP pouted then, folding her arms. "I like being a kid... 'Sides, I don't wanna be a Queen when I grow up..."

Sarah-Anne hugged her. "We all grow up." she said softly.

"I don't wanna though..." LP nearly looked like she was about to have another nasty temper tantrum.

"No one can not grow up, bella." she said.

"It's not fair..." LP said sadly as she sipped her apple juice.

Sarah-Anne hugged her.

"It won't hurt, will it?" LP asked then.

Sarah-Anne shook her head.

"Well... I guess that'll be okay..." LP shrugged, feeling a little better.

Frank was annoyed when his mother was trying to get on his good side and since Little Precious was close to becoming a teenager and she suggested that the girl be sent to her until she's prim and proper, Frank flat out refused. "No means no, Mother, and I'm not marrying a stranger, I love Sarah-Anne!"

Sarah-Anne smiled. LP finished her juice a bit.

Frank came down, dressed up in casual clothes for when they would go out to see Miracle and go to the hospital, he didn't even have his make-up on. "Hello, my lovelies... Do you like my new clothes? I don't want people to make you both feel bad because I'm different."

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "I love you in anything you wear." she said softly.

"Even if people stare?" Frank tilted his head.

LP stared at her father, seeing him in normal clothes was odd to her.

"Yes, Caro... I love you for the way you are." Sarah-Anne smiled.

Frank smiled, blushing.

"Who was on the monitor, Daddy?" LP asked.

Frank looked to her and frowned as he saw she had grown a bit. "Sweetie..."

Sarah-Anne looked at him. Frank sighed. He was having a case of empty nest syndrome.

"Daddy?"

Sarah-Anne brought Frank into the hug.

Frank sniffled and tried to clear his mind. "Daddy will tell you later, sweetie."

LP shrugged, then continued to drink her juice. Sarah-Anne finished her juice. LP kept sipping her juice and looked around, still feeling a bit childish.

"Mother called..." Frank whispered to Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne looked worried.

"Arranged marriage bargains..." Frank murmured.

Sarah-Anne paled.

"Mother refuses to agree that I'm in love with you and that LP should stay with her for a while until she's under control..." Frank blew out a puff of air.

Sarah-Anne hugged him.

"Maybe she's right..." Frank mumbled.

Sarah-Anne looked at him with wide eyes, stepping away. "What?" She asked softly.

"Maybe Little Precious should go with my mother..." Frank looked to her, not agreeing with marrying a complete stranger, no matter how pretty, smart, or worthy this suitor was, he was going to marry Sarah-Anne.

LP heard that, stood up from the couch and started to back away before she could be sent away to her grandmother's place.

"No, Frank, you're not sending her away..." Sarah-Anne said, going over to hug the girl protectively.

LP sniffled in the hug.

"Okay... I'm just worried, though hopefully, she and the baby will be in good hands..." Frank consoled.

Sarah-Anne swallowed nervously. "Y-You promise you won't send her away... promise." she said.

"I promise, I'm sorry for agreeing with my mother." Frank smiled.

LP hugged them both, feeling like the luckiest kid in the world.

Sarah-Anne sighed relieved and nodded. "Okay..." she breathed and hugged both gently.

"Sorry about that..." Frank nuzzled her.

LP purred in the hug. Sarah-Anne smiled gently and stroked LP's hair.

"Also... My other sister wants to meet her niece, we haven't spoken since she went to the university, I hope that's okay." Frank looked to Sarah-Anne gently.

LP purred with the hair stroking.

"W-We're not going b-back there a-are, we?" Sarah-Anne asked softly, stuttering a little.

"She lives far away from the kingdom, Mother wouldn't even notice her in a line-up," Frank said in a hushed tone. "I promise, Mother and the others will never know we ever saw her or came back."

LP went to put her glass up to put in the sink and wash it up. Sarah-Anne looked at him.

"I can get her to come here," Frank offered. "If she comes alone and tries to drive, she'll just crash into one of Saturn's rings again... She nearly ambushed Pluto that way."

"I-I'll do what you think is best." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"I promise, Sarah-Anne, Mother is never going to hurt us again..." Frank went to his room to set up the monitor and make a meeting with him, her, and his youngest sister.

LP came over after the dishes and looked around. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's gone to set up a monitor, bella." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"What did I do?" LP sounded wary instantly.

"Your other aunt wants to meet you." Sarah-Anne explained.

"My other aunt?" LP rarely heard about her other aunt that wasn't Noelle, so sometimes she forgot she had another one.

"Apparently, yes." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"Hmm..." LP smiled softly. "Sarah-Anne, do I look pretty as an older girl?"

"Yes, bella, you still look very pretty." Sarah-Anne smiled.

LP smiled back.

Frank came over. "Well, she's coming, in a bit of time though... She'd come right away, but then she'd get her head 'bitten off' for putting off another essay."

Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank.

"I think you'll... Tolerate her..." Frank looked down with a shy grin. "She was always a hard one growing up."

"Can we see Miracle now, please?" LP sounded anxious.

Sarah-Anne looked at LP. "Sure." she smiled.

"Here, let me get your hair done real quick." Frank had LP sat down and started to brush.

LP groaned. "She's waiting for us... Hurry up, please!"

"I may be able to create life with your Uncle Riff Raff's help, but I can't speed up my hair brushing abilities~" Frank mused as he continued.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne got their coats.<p>

Noelle saw Sarah-Anne on the way. "I'll look after Anastasia if you want, we can do some close time bonding together... She's become really attached to me lately."

Sarah-Anne smiled at Noelle. "That would be lovely..." she said, feeling bad they were going to have to leave them alone a while.

"You okay?" Noelle smiled.

"I'm sorry we're leaving you for a while." she said softly.

"Oh, it's okay, dear... I'll be fine." Noelle smiled softly.

Sarah-Anne smiled gently.

"Say hello for me," Noelle smiled. "To Nation too..." she noticeably blushed when she said the female's name.

Sarah-Anne nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Miss Sarah-Anne." Noelle beamed a little.

Frank came to the girls, taking out LP's matted up hair and tossing it into the trash and putting the brush up. "Ready to go, lovely?"

"Yes." Sarah-Anne answered, smiling.

"Now Noey, you know the rules." Frank said to her.

"Stay in my room until your party is over and your friends go home or else you'll read my diary to Randy." Noelle said instantly.

"Not _those _rules!" Frank laughed, shaking his head. "No visitors you don't know, no telling anyone our secret identities, make sure you spend time with this Anastasia girl, we'll be back when we can, call me if you need anything, I'll have my space phone, and don't let the dogs inside unless you want me to walk around in chewed up pumps."

Noelle nodded, listening to her older brother. "Bye, Frankie, Bye, Frankie's girlfriend."

"Bye, Noey." Sarah-Anne smiled.

Noelle smiled, then went to look for Anastasia.

Frank decided that he had to dispose of the car seat since LP was big enough now to sit normally with a seat-belt that won't suffocate her as much and was wondering what to do with it now. Maybe toss it in the fireplace.

"Keep it for the baby." Sarah-Anne smiled.

Frank blinked, then realized she had a point. "Of course." He went inside to put the car seat away for now and would bring it back for when Sarah-Anne would be ready to be having the baby.

Sarah-Anne got into the truck too.

Frank then came back, got himself in, and started the truck. "Here we go!"

"Yes!" LP was so ready and excited.

Sarah-Anne buckled in too. Frank saw they were all ready and started up the truck and drove them to the TV Station to pick up Miracle, and then go to the hospital. Sarah-Anne looked out for ice patches. Frank did his best to be very careful with his driving as the winter was upon them. Sarah-Anne hoped nothing wrong would happen. LP stared out the window, but her eyes slowly shut as she drifted off into personal thoughts. Frank kept driving smoothly. Sarah-Anne kept an eye out.

* * *

><p>"What's this black ice I hear about?" Frank asked as he kept his eyes glued to the road and terrified of getting into an accident.<p>

"Ice that is very, very slippy." Sarah-Anne explained softly.

"Oh." Frank gulped, then became very careful the best he could after he pulled out of the forest and passed the normal people of Denton who were aimlessly walking and sharing their New Year's Day among each other.

Sarah-Anne watched.

"So, Lil, how do you feel?" Frank asked.

"Scared about growing up..." LP sounded miserable just then.

"Don't worry, bella, you can do a lot more stuff when you get older." she smiled.

"Like what?" LP looked over to her side of the truck as her father was more concentrated on the safe travel.

"For example, you can do more stuff, have a later bedtime... just for a couple of examples." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Really? Daddy, I can stay up later?" LP beamed.

"Umm... Sure, sweetie, whatever you want." Frank answered quickly, not really paying attention to his daughter, he had to concentrate on the road.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly.

Frank pulled up to the parking lot, very relieved they all made it there safely. One of the security guards came over to see them and looked into the window of the truck. "We're here to see the McKinley duo, we have an appoinment."

"Yes, it's very important." LP added.

Sarah-Anne smiled at the guard.

"Did you phone them?" the guard asked.

"Of course we did," LP winked at the guard with a charming smile. "I'm sure we're allowed in."

The guard blushed a little. "Of course... Would you like me to park that big bad truck for your family?"

Frank looked back at his daughter that she had used seduction to get what she wanted. Sarah-Anne hid a grin.

Frank, Sarah-Anne, and LP then walked on the sidewalk to get into the building.

"Daddy can't believe you just did that, honey..." Frank looked back to his daughter.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Daddy." LP then said.

Sarah-Anne looked for ice on the sidewalk. Frank held Sarah-Anne close to make sure she wouldn't fall. LP saw a little chunk of slippery ice, but saw she could spread her legs apart high above it and waited for her parents to come along further. Sarah-Anne smiled at Frank.

"We're okay, we're okay..." Frank said, then looked down to the ice patch his daughter had passed. He then lifted up Sarah-Anne into his arms like in those cartoons where the man charms the woman to walk across an obstacle and walk over to get her to safer crossing.

Sarah-Anne squeaked, her arms wrapping around his neck loosely. She blushed, giggling.

Frank chuckled back. "There's a steady girl..." he gently set her back on her feet.

LP knew if she were younger, she'd bust the doors open and run over to Miracle, but for now, she would probably have to wait a minute before seeing her bestest best friend again. Sarah-Anne smiled softly. Frank kissed her lips sweetly.

"Can we go in now?" LP asked, trying not to be rude.

Sarah-Anne kissed him back a few seconds, then pulled away. "Sure." she said, smiling.

Frank put his arm around Sarah-Anne as LP opened the doors.

"Hello!" LP called.

Frank shushed her suddenly. "Not so loud, pumpkin... There are sick people here."

"Oh, sorry..." LP's stomach turned.

* * *

><p>Cosmo looked over and chuckled. "Speak of the devil." He used a common phrase.<p>

Sarah-Anne looked around. Miracle went running over towards her best friend. LP saw Miracle and ran toward her and they both gave each other a big hug. Frank sniffled at the display, but tried not to cry in public, it made his eyeliner run and he didn't want anyone to discriminate against him or make fun of Sarah-Anne because of it. Sarah-Anne handed him a tissue. Cosmo smiled, feeling very happy that Miracle was very happy. Miracle hugged her friend tightly. Frank quickly took it and scoped himself out.

LP smiled in the hug. "Oh, Miracle... I missed you so much..."

Sarah-Anne smiled. Miracle hugged her still. "I missed you too." she said softly.

"You look so pretty today." LP smiled, noticing the makeover Miracle had given herself.

Miracle nodded, grinning. Cosmo smiled at the girls.

Frank saw Nation, then walked over to her. "My sister says hello."

Sarah-Anne chuckled.

Nation blinked and smiled, blushing. "Thanks..." she said softly.

"Maybe you should call her." Frank shrugged.

Nation nodded.

"You really are pretty, I see why Noelle likes you, I have my own angel though and a child on the way..." Frank smiled down at Nation, but had a more in love smile as he looked back to Sarah-Anne.

Nation chuckled. "You saw me yesterday, silly." she laughed.

"I did?" Frank asked.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, you were too busy eyeing your earthling." Cosmo chuckled teasingly.

Nation chuckled.

"They joined us, remember?" Sarah-Anne said, smiling softly.

"Oh, right..." Frank smiled, embarrassed.

Cosmo laughed a little with his sister.

"What is it?" LP grinned back, feeling their childhood prank vibes setting up again.

Miracle told her about the plan to ruin Macy's day tomorrow.

LP grinned. "When do you wanna start? We're meeting the twins today!"

Miracle told her about what would happen. LP giggled as they shared this together, she was happy that she and Miracle didn't change too much since they both thought they would wake up to be adults instantly, but aren't full grown yet and would age a bit more the older they would get.

"Best friends sharing secrets," Frank smiled about this, unaware of what the girls were really discussing. "When you two are finished, Sarah-Anne will meet you at the truck."

Miracle grinned.

"Make things messy for Macy in time for tomorrow?" LP sounded eager about this.

Miracle nodded. Sarah-Anne went with Frank.

"Check!" LP beamed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Miracle smiled.

"We're going now, okay?" LP asked as she took Miracle's hand like when they were little.

"Be back as soon as you can, take your time." Cosmo said to them.

Miracle waved and blew a kiss to him. Cosmo opened his hand, cupped it, then put it on his cheek, smiling lustfully toward Miracle. LP kept walking with Miracle and told her to be very careful. Miracle blushed at Cosmo and almost slipped.

LP helped Miracle quickly before the girl could fall. "Whoa! Careful, Miracle!"

Miracle giggled nervously.

"You okay?" LP asked, giggling with her, even if she didn't know why Miracle was just then.

"Sorry... I vas distracted..." she giggled.

"Gawping at that Cosmo fellow, huh?" LP teased as they got to the truck's back doors.

Miracle blushed. LP giggled as she got inside with Miracle and they buckled up. Frank waited until they were ready before he would start driving to the hospital. Sarah-Anne was braiding her hair. Miracle hugged her friend. Frank then drove them to the hospital which wasn't too far away from the TV Station, probably how Cosmo and Nation became doctors so quickly.

LP hugged back. "I got to see the twins... A little bit..."

Miracle listened in awe.

"It was a boy and a girl," LP explained. "I don't know what their names are though."

"Mark and Sara." Miracle grinned.

"How do you know?" LP was surprised that even though Miracle missed the birth of the twins, but somehow knew their names already.

"Janet told me the names she chose." Miracle smiled.

"Oh." LP then smiled.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about this, honey..." Frank told his daughter as he was crossing a speed bump which made the girl grunt and groan.<p>

Miracle took LP's hand gently.

LP smiled to Miracle gently. "Nasty speed bumps..."

"Yeah, I don't like them either." Miracle agreed.

"At least this place doesn't have all those craters and rocks on the moon." Frank said to them, chuckling a bit, then finally parked. "Remember everyone, inside voices, Miss Janet and Mr. Brad has had a rough couple of days, so when you see them, no hollering or screaming, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." LP agreed, knowing how she was prone to outbursts, probably from hanging around Columbia a lot of the time.

"Yes, Uncle Frank." Miracle said.

"Good." Frank said as he stopped the truck and started to come out with them.


	71. Chapter 71

Janet was lying down asleep in the bed, very exhausted while Brad and David were in the waiting room until they would be allowed to meet the babies who were now sleeping after their long journey inside their mothers and to be brought into the Earth to lead a happy, healthy life. Miracle looked around. David looked at his dad.

"What a rush..." Brad sighed.

David nodded.

A nurse looked over to the party.

"Visitors for Janet Weiss?" Frank requested.

The nurse looked down from them, then down to her checklist. "She's resting right now in her room. Family only."

Sarah-Anne looked at them. Miracle gave a thought. LP looked to Miracle.

"Sorry, only family members can visit the patient..." the nurse said since they didn't say anything about being kin to Janet or Brad.

Miracle looked at the nurse. She didn't know if this idea would work, but maybe they could be Janet's extended family.

"Yes, dear?" the nurse looked down to Miracle.

"Ma'am ve're her family from out of town, ve rarely get to see her... though ve heard about the babies... so, ve all came to visit." she said.

"Oh?" the nurse blinked, then smiled apologetically. "Oh, well... Mmm... Who should I say is visiting?" She seemed to had bought that bit, even after Brad and Janet told her that David was their first born son.

"Tell her Miracle, LP and family." Miracle smiled.

The nurse then nodded and pushed a call button. "Dr. Adams, Janet Weiss's extended family is here to see them, somebodies named Miracle, LP, and more."

"Send them in then." the doctor replied.

The nurse then gave a gesture for them to follow her to take them to Janet's room, passing Brad and David.

"Davey, you're okay!" LP instantly dashed to the boy, her voice excited, but it was quieted down so she wouldn't disturb anyone.

David blinked as he caught her so she wouldn't fall.

"Sorry..." LP whispered.

"Sweetie, be careful..." Frank told his daughter.

David then recognized her. "LP." she smiled.

LP smiled back. The nurse looked annoyed that they stopped.

"Hello, everyone," Brad greeted warmly. "Ready to see Janet and the twins?"

Miracle smiled at Brad.

"Can we go along then?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, let's see Janet and then we'll meet my new son and daughter." Brad stated.

They all then went into the room as Dr. Adams left and Janet tiredly woke up.

"The gang's all here..." Janet greeted wearily.

Miracle, though new to heels, seemed to be walking in them like a pro.

Janet smiled as she saw Miracle. "Hello, sweetie... Oh, you two look so grown-up..." she noticed Little Precious had grown into a bigger precious now.

"You look smaller..." LP said.

"Having babies is a lot of work..." Janet said, wiping her forehead as she smiled, though looked exhausted from yesterday.

Miracle came over and hugged Janet. Sarah-Anne smiled.

Janet smiled, gently patting Miracle on the back. "I wish you could've been here... I'm sorry you had to miss them."

"They're just resting up now with the other babies." Brad then said.

LP blinked. "How many babies did Janet have?"

Frank chuckled, shaking his head. "No, dear, Brad and Janet's twins just had to be put with other babies and are going to be sent with their mommies and daddies too."

"Would you like to meet them?" the nurse asked the 'extended family'.

Miracle smiled. "I can only speak for myself, but yes I vould love to." she smiled.

Sarah-Anne nodded.

"Yes, please." LP agreed.

"I'm gonna take them to meet the twins, you stay here." Brad said to David before leaving.

* * *

><p>Frank smiled. What a delightful day this turned out to be. David nodded. Sarah-Anne and Miracle followed. Frank walked with Brad to the room where the babies were kept and there was a glass see-through window. There was another couple there who were smiling fondly over their own baby.<p>

"Where are they?" LP scanned the hospital beds.

"Look for the names Mark Majors and Sara Majors." Brad told them.

There were several babies, the boys wrapped up in blue blankets with a matching hat and the girls in pink blankets with matching hats. Sarah-Anne cooed. Miracle put her hand against the glass, looking for the twins. Sarah-Anne cooed. Miracle put her hand against the glass, looking for the twins.

"Hey, there's Sara!" LP pointed to the brown-haired twin as she had just rolled over in her bed.

Frank saw all the babies and was wondering what it would be like for when Sarah-Anne would have her baby. Miracle just about melted. Sarah-Anne rubbed her stomach. Frank wrapped his arm around Sarah-Anne.

"I think that one's Mark over there." Brad squinted his eyes with his glasses off to get a close look to the boys who were next to Sara, not sure if his son was the one on the left or right.

Sarah-Anne leaned against him. Miracle called out gently unto the mind of the twins, in a way that wouldn't startle them. Frank gently hummed, comforting Sarah-Anne with warm cuddles from him. Mark and Sara's eyes were slowly opened, revealing they had blue eyes like their father. Sarah-Anne smiled softly. Miracle cooed herself.

"Mark Barry Majors and Sara Susan Majors..." LP squinted to see the baby beds of the twins.

Brad felt so happy and pleased.

"Congratulations." Frank nodded his approval.

"They're beautiful." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Yes, they really are." Frank agreed.

Sarah-Anne rubbed her stomach, smiling.

Miracle smiled at Brad. "Braddy... vhen they come out and I get to return, can I hold them?" She asked.

"Of course, you can." Brad said to her, very friendly.

LP was now thinking about what it would be like if she had her own children. Miracle smiled happily and hugged the man. Brad gently patted Miracle on the back, in a way, feeling like a second father to the girl.

"Daddy, can I have babies too?" LP asked.

"Sure, sweetie, when you're a little bit older." Frank said as he gently cuddled with Sarah-Anne, but not overly so since they were out in public.

Sarah-Anne smiled getting an idea. "You can practice by helping me look after your brother or sister if you like." she smiled.

David chuckled. Miracle kept peeking at the babies.

"Really?" LP beamed up to her.

Brad wiped his eyes, after his argument with Janet before, he wasn't sure if he wanted to have anything to do with her, but he couldn't leave her alone and pregnant, even if that's what he did before, but he promised to be there for her and he was in love with her again like in high school. He then thought of something. "I better call home, I'll be right back." he said, then went to ask for a telephone to use.

Sarah-Anne watched him go. She smiled at LP. "Yes, bella." she smiled.

A nurse went in to take the babies one by one and put them in Janet's room to rest with her. David watched him go. Miracle headed back, wanting to see the babies. Brad waved to David and waited for either his mother or brother to respond, he also thought maybe David would like to hear more from his new family as he would tell the two the news he was hoping he could tell them.

LP came over to Sarah-Anne's tummy. "Would you like that?" she stroked the woman's belly like how Miracle would talk to Mark and Sara before they were born.

Sarah-Anne giggled. The baby kicked gently.

LP giggled. "That tickles!"

"Does it?" Frank asked with a silly smile.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

The nurse opened the door, looking very sour in comparison to the nurse everyone else was familiar with. "You wanna see the babies?"

Miracle blinked, but nodded. "Yes, please." she said.

Janet smiled tiredly, seeing her babies again. "My little prince and princess..."

The nurse allowed her to go in.

* * *

><p>"Hello, dear..." Janet greeted, she looked super exhausted, but was able to manage talking with people.<p>

"Hi, Janet..." Miracle said softly, only calling her without the Miss in case anyone was listening in. She came over. "The babies are gorgeous." she praised gently.

"Thank you, honey..." Janet smiled back. "Would you like to hold them?"

"Oh, yes, please." Miracle said softly, coming over to sit by Janet.

"I think since it's your first time, dear, you should hold one at a time." Janet advised.

Miracle nodded. "Vhich first?" She asked softly.

"I always heard 'ladies first'." Janet shrugged with a tired smile.

Miracle smiled and let Janet help settle Sara into her arms. "Hello, Sara." she whispered/cooed.

Sara only blinked at Miracle, but she seemed to be smiling to the older girl. Janet reminded Miracle to be careful when holding the newborn twins.

Miracle smiled. She was being very careful. "Such a little sveetheart... oh, I vant vun..." she giggled.

Sara reached out gently and touched the girl's face.

"Maybe when you're older." Janet smiled like when Frank told Little Precious that.

Miracle kissed Sara's palm. Sara looked tickled and had her newborn smile again.

Miracle giggled quietly. "Oh, look, smiles... so cute~" she cooed.

"I just wish my parents could've met her..." Janet sighed a little.

Sara lay her head against Miracle's and babbled quietly. Miracle smiled softly at Janet. She nuzzled Sara. Sara quietly cooed, feeling an emotional attachment to Miracle, almost like a sisterly kind of way.

"Say, I think she likes you." Janet smiled at the girls' bonding.

Miracle smiled. "Such a little cutie." she grinned quietly.

Janet smiled at the girls. Sara quietly cooed to Miracle. Miracle babbled playfully back. Sara was cooing, it was like they were having a debate in baby talk. Janet found it so cute. Miracle giggled and babbled in reply again. Sara giggled and clapped. Janet was starting to fall asleep.

"I think the mother and the children need some rest." the nurse said quickly, coming to Miracle and Sara.

Miracle pouted but nodded carefully. "Oh, okay..." she said quietly.

The nurse took Sara away, the baby girl seemed to whimper as she was taken away from Miracle, but smiled at her mother.

"I'll give you your breast feeding lesson." the nurse told Janet.

"Alright..." Janet answered, a little underwhelmed that the nurse took Sara away from Miracle so quickly. "I'll see you later, okay, sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah." Miracle said softly. She left quickly.

Janet was wondering if it would be possible if she could feed both of her children at once.

* * *

><p>Miracle couldn't help that she felt very sad. She pouted to hide her tears.<p>

"What's wrong?" LP saw her friend in emotional distress.

Miracle looked at her. "I-I vent to see the babies... b-but the nurse just took Sara off me..." she whimpered.

"Ohh..." LP patted her shoulder. "She doesn't seem like a very nice nurse honestly..." she squinted her eyes in slight disgust.

Miracle hugged LP.

"So, about 'Mousy' Struthers?" LP decided to talk with her about pranking the blonde woman at the TV Station to make Miracle feel a little bit better.

Miracle sniffed, but giggled.

"Did she say I could come help out too?" LP asked when Miracle said that she volunteered herself to help out the station for the field trip.

"No, but I could say you're my helper." Miracle smiled.

"The Princess and Lone Wolf are back in business." LP giggled sneakily using the nicknames Eddie had given them.

Miracle smiled.

"I wonder if we'll have twins." LP thought about their future.

Miracle smiled brighter now.

LP smiled. "I wonder if my soul mate _has _to be Transylvanian too..."

"I'm sure he or she doesn't." Miracle soothed.

* * *

><p>Brad was on the phone with David next to him. "Hello, Mom? This is your son... Your <em>older <em>son... Yeah, well, you're a grandmother now, yeah, twins," he smiled then. "You have another grandson though, me and Janet adopted him... Okay, hold on," he lowered the phone. "Would you like to talk with my mother, David?"

David looked surprised, but nodded, and came over and took the phone carefully.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" a high-pitched, but accented voice said on the other line of the telephone. "Hello!?"

"Hello." David said, respectfully.

"Hello, Ralph?" the voice asked.

"David, Mom, Ralph was my friend in high school!" Brad leaned over.

"I knew that, Bradley! Hello, boy!"

David blinked. "Hello, ma'am, my name is David as you now know." he said politely.

"Hello there," Mrs. Majors greeted. "When did Bradley have you? You sound older than I thought ya'd be!"

"I'm almost 13, ma'am, and I was adopted yesterday." David smiled.

"Oh, how lovely!" Mrs. Majors beamed as Brad passed the girls and went to collect the magazine he was looking at earlier. "Kind of a small world, Bradley was adopted too."

"Yes, a small world, ma'am." David said.

"You also got an uncle, but he's out right now with this girl called Judy, I think he's smitten with her." Mrs. Majors chuckled.

David smiled. "That's great..." he said happily.

"We'll have to let y'all meet sometime when Brad lets me meet little 'Clark' and 'Mara'." Mrs. Majors beamed.

"Yes, ma'am." David smiled.

"I'll call you all, I can't find Bradley's new number in the phone book, but I got it on my fridge now." Mrs. Majors continued.

"Okay, ma'am." David agreed.

"Oh, I just wish Christopher was here to see this..." Mrs. Majors sounded happy, but her voice cracked.

David blinked. "Christopher, ma'am?" he asked.

"My husband," Mrs. Majors explained. "He died a few years ago... On the bright side, I got to be there with him, it was Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>LP walked up to her father. "Daddy?"<p>

Frank chuckled at something Sarah-Anne told him, then turned his head. "Yes, dear?"

"Can we talk about... Umm... 'Us'?" LP sat in between them.

Sarah-Anne rubbed her stomach.

"Do our soul mates _have _to be the same species?" LP asked, knowing she ought to try the Transylvanian sign since she was now entering puberty.

Frank looked to Sarah-Anne, smiled, then back down at his daughter. "Well, dear, Sarah-Anne is not Transylvanian, but I know she's my soul mate because of how close she has been to me since she started living with us back during the summer. Humans don't use the sign, it's up for whoever you're in love with to decide. It's pretty rare when one of us loves a human, but you know I love earthlings a lot, I'm in love with Sarah-Anne, we're going to get married soon, and she's going to have your little brother or sister. Who knows? Maybe when you get older, you and David will also have half-human children."

LP smiled. "Wow, thanks, Dad-Wait, how'd you know it was David? I never told you that!"

"I was reading your mind..." Frank admitted.

Sarah-Anne playfully tapped his arm. "Frankie." she playfully chastised.

"I couldn't help it," Frank chuckled. "Besides Miracle, he was the only thing on her mind at all today."

LP humphed, folding her arms, but had a playful smile too.

"I just think you should wait and ask him, dearest, don't stalk after him too quickly, that always creeps people out." Frank advised.

Sarah-Anne nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Daddy..." LP hugged both her 'parents'. "Thanks, Mommy... When should I tell him?"

"You've known him for more of a week..." Frank pondered a good time. "Maybe when you're closer to being his age, dear."

Sarah-Anne nodded and hugged the girl back.

"Okay." LP smiled.

"That is so cute." Frank gently poked his daughter on the nose, not hurting her.

Sarah-Anne smiled again.

"If he likes me too, can we get married?" LP asked, even though she knew she was a royal and that she might be forced into arranged marriage.

"When you're both older, yes you may." Frank allowed this.

Sarah-Anne smiled. That would be lovely. LP clapped.

Frank took a look at the time. "We should probably get going."

Sarah-Anne sighed softly, but smiled.

"What a day this turned out to be." Frank smiled down at Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Si." she agreed.

"And Miracle will be back to the castle in time for supper!" Frank proclaimed.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

* * *

><p>"David, tell Bradley I'll talk to him later, I got a casserole in the oven." Mrs. Majors told her adoptive grandson.<p>

"I will do, ma'am." David said softly.

"Thank ya, hope to see you very soon, boy, you sound really nice," Mrs. Majors smiled as she curled the phone cord with her finger. "You're also welcome in my house anytime, I should stop by!"

"Thank you, ma'am, I look forward to meeting you... Have a lovely day." he said.

"Thank you, my boy, talk to you much later." Mrs. Majors promised before hanging up.

David grinned, hanging up after.

LP and Miracle shared more of their plans and shook hands once they reached an agreement.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" Frank had to ask as they watched the girls reuniting in what was almost forever since they last saw each other.

* * *

><p>Brad came out from a room, slowly shutting the door. "Janet's asleep right now." he told them in a hushed tone.<p>

Sarah-Anne shrugged, then smiled at Brad. David came over. Miracle tightened her ponytail.

"How are they?" Frank asked about the twins.

"Gorgeous and very healthy," Brad replied, smiling. "Sometime when the time is right, I'm going to apply and work at Denton High School since they need a new science teacher..." he grew a little grim at the mention, but didn't say exactly what happened to the former high school science teacher, Dr. Scott, his best friend and favorite teacher.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"How _is _your friend, Dr. Scott anyway?" Frank asked.

"Uhh... Mmm... I'll tell you later..." Brad said quickly.

Sarah-Anne looked at him.

"Really, it's not important right now..." Brad said to them, his voice breaking.

"Brad..." Frank looked at him.

Brad sighed sharply, sitting between them. "You really wanna know?"

Sarah-Anne put her arm soothingly around his shoulders.

LP looked over to David. "Who were you on the phone with?" she asked, smiling.

"My new grandmother." David smiled.

"Wow!" LP sounded excited.

David nodded. Miracle looked at David.

"I bet she smells like gingerbread cookies, her eyes sparkle, and she has a house made out of gummy bears!" LP beamed.

David grinned.

"I hope she's nice." LP then said.

"She sounded it." David said.

"Miracle and me are gonna hang out tomorrow at the 'VT Station'." LP smiled.

"Cool." David smiled.

"Yeah." LP grinned cheekily and mischievously.

David chuckled.

"Can you have dinner with us?" LP asked Miracle, hoping she would agree.

"Ve'll have to ask." Miracle said.

"I hope they say yes." LP smiled softly.

Miracle smiled softly.

Brad sighed. "Dr. Scott died..."

Frank felt his body twinge instantly. "H-How long ago?"

"Last month..." Brad murmured.

Sarah-Anne hugged the man gently.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Frank voiced empathy.

"It's alright..." Brad sighed sharply. "I had the idea of becoming the new teacher since he was getting older and on the verge of retirement, I wanted to tell him myself, but... I heard the news from oddly enough a young woman that I didn't recognize... I don't know if it was a granddaughter or what, but she sounded so distraught."

Sarah-Anne hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Brad..." Frank soothed the man.

"Means a lot coming from the guy who hates him and called him a Nazi." Brad glared up at Frank.

"Listen, I understand how that must make you feel, but I'm very sorry for your loss," Frank coaxed. "I'm a changed man now and I understand you're in a lot of pain... I lost my father at a very young age before my youngest sister was born."

Sarah-Anne patted Brad's back.

"That must've been hard... Did your youngest sister know about him?" Brad wondered, knowing how it was to lose a father.

"The Old King of Transsexual was not my youngest sister's father," Frank revealed. "Apparently I took after my mother when it came dealing with people, but I've reformed myself."

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank.

"I shan't ever deceive and manipulate other people again." Frank promised Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

Brad was more relaxed now, then turned to Sarah-Anne. "Remarkable, what've you done to him?"

"Nothing." Sarah-Anne said to Brad.

Brad looked at her with a curved eyebrow. "Uh-huh..."

Sarah-Anne looked calmly back.

"How are YOU coming along?" Brad looked down to her stomach.

"Good, the baby is nice and strong." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Is it gonna be a boy or girl?" Brad asked, smiling.

"We don't know yet." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Have you thought of names?" Brad just made conversation with her since he didn't really know her that well and thought maybe they could attempt to become acquaintances.

"Brianna if it's a girl, Sonny if it's a boy." Sarah-Anne informed him, smiling.

"Lovely names," Brad smiled back. "I think Janet randomly chose the twins' names because they were named before I came back to see her and hear about them."

Sarah-Anne smiled.

Miracle looked at Brad. "I got to help Janet." she said.

"Oh, you did?" Brad looked to her. "With the names?"

"Uh-huh... She had a few ideas and I got to pick the names out of them." she said.

"How suiting, also interesting middle names, Barry and Susan," Brad added in. "I think Janet said her favorite aunt was named Susan, we also used to have this old tracking dog back when my old man was still alive named Barry. Dad always wanted me and Steve to be tough, we usually went camping on weekends."

Miracle tilted her head. Sarah-Anne looked at Frank.

"My father was a really rugged man." Brad explained.

Frank found himself reading a pamphlet on child care for an infant.

Sarah-Anne smiled then looked at Brad. "What is camping?" She asked.

Brad pulled a face. "You don't know what camping is?"

Sarah-Anne blushed, pouting and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Brad tried to have her not crying. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just never heard of anyone that didn't know what camping was. Camping is when you leave your home for a little while, usually the weekend like I said for me and my brother when we were kids, you usually go outside and you sleep under the stars or in tents, have fires to roast marshmallows or hot dogs over, catch fish, sing songs, that sort of thing..." he explained, smiling.

Sarah-Anne couldn't help, but cry still.

"Hey... Don't cry..." Brad frowned. "It's wrong to see a pretty girl cry..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Sarah-Anne whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry..." Brad tried to soothe.

"Hey, Majors, what do you think you're doing?" Frank glared at Brad.

Sarah-Anne sniffed, wiping her teary eyes.

"I didn't mean to!" Brad cried out.

Frank held Sarah-Anne, glaring at Brad.

Sarah-Anne sniffed again. "It's not his fault... I didn't even know what camping was." she whimpered.

"Oh, sweetie..." Frank cooed. "It's fine, Brad didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"Yeah, really," Brad nodded. "I'm really sorry, Sarah-Anne..."

Sarah-Anne nodded, showing she forgave him.

"I'm sorry, Sarah-Anne, I didn't mean to offend you with that question." Brad said shyly to the girl.

Frank had his arm around Sarah-Anne for further comfort.

* * *

><p>"You think you'll ever wanna go to school?" LP asked Miracle. "Like... Ya know... Homework, peer pressure, and being among human kids?"<p>

Mir shook her head.

"Oh... Uhh... Me neither." LP said then.

Miracle looked at her. LP looked back to her.

"Did you?" she asked softly.

"I kinda wanted to try it out..." LP shrugged, shuffling her feet.

Miracle looked at her. "Vell... I guess a trial of vun veek..." she said.

"Oh, you don't have to, Mir." LP cooed.

Miracle smiled at her friend. "I vant to." she said softly.

"Just to experiment." LP then said about their school idea.

Miracle nodded.

"Deal!" LP chirped, shaking her hand.

Miracle smiled, shaking her hand.

LP looked at the clock to see it was very close to dinner time. "Whoa, where did the time go?"

Sarah-Anne looked at the time too, the tears disappearing. "Ooh... almost dinnertime." she smiled.

"What should we do for dinner?" Frank asked with a smile.

"Meat..." Sarah-Anne smiled simply.

"Do I smell cravings?" Frank smiled as she instantly said that.

Sarah-Anne blushed, nodding.

Frank smirked. "I'm sure we can tackle that."

"Can you stay for dinner?" LP nearly pleaded. "Please?"

"Visiting hours for the hospital will be over in ten minutes." an intercom announced.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Ve should ask." Miracle said softly.

"Come along, girls." Frank called.

"I guess we better get going too, buddy." Brad told David.

* * *

><p>LP went with Miracle to go out the hospital and get some dinner. Miracle hummed. Sarah-Anne clung to Frank. David nodded. LP opened the doors and they were back outside just as it was nearly pitch dark out, but the stars were twinkling and the full moon was bright enough for all of them to see where they were going.<p>

"Don't worry, we'll see Janet again tomorrow and bring her back 'home'." Brad said to David as they walked together.

David nodded. Frank linked arms with Sarah-Anne in a cuddling notion.

"We'll keep each other warm tonight." Frank nuzzled her back.

Sarah-Anne blushed, giggling.

"Save room for me." Frank winked about her being hungry.

Sarah-Anne giggled girlishly. "There's always room for you." she blushed.

"Don't I know it?" Frank grinned in a heart-meltingly way.

Sarah-Anne giggled. Miracle looked up at the sky in awe.

LP looked too, feeling captivated by it. "It looks like... Home..."

Brad walked across from LP and Miracle as they seemed distracted. Miracle gazed open mouthed.

"The moon is always so pretty..." LP said to Miracle.

"Don't you just vant to fly up there...?" Miracle asked, softly.

"Sometimes..." LP sighed.

"Hey, are you girls coming?" Brad called distantly.

Miracle didn't seem to quite hear him.

Frank walked over. "Little Precious? Miracle? Wake up!"

LP blinked and looked around. "Huh?"

It took Miracle a second longer, but she blinked and looked at Frank.

"What got into you two?" Frank asked as he took them to the truck, not mad, just curious.

"T-The moon..." LP said quietly.

Miracle nodded. "It felt like it vas calling." she said softly.

"Oh, are you two homesick?" Frank wondered, remembering they hadn't been to Transylvania all together since before they all left.

"I don't think so..." Miracle said softly.

"Well, girls, you may not know this but sometimes the Earth has a full moon, unlike home where's it's always full," Frank got in the front seat to take them all home.

"Really..." LP was intrigued as she got buckled up.

Brad had fallen asleep on his side while LP and Miracle sat with David. Miracle glanced over. Sarah-Anne was nibbling on a piece of beef jerky.

"You girls probably aren't used to seeing a full moon from a land that is not our own." Frank said as he drove off.

"Mom, Dad?" LP leaned over. "Can Miracle have dinner with us?"

"I don't know, sweetie..." Frank didn't want to tell her no, but it wasn't his decision.

"It's your castle, Caro." Sarah-Anne told Frank.

Miracle looked. "Maybe you could call and ask Cosmo." she suggested.

"It should be fine." Frank shrugged, agreeing with the girls.

Sarah-Anne smiled. Miracle smiled too. Frank decided to stop by the TV Station anyway. Miracle smiled still. She decided to pop in ahead to go and asks Cosmo.


	72. Chapter 72

Cosmo and Nation were exhausted as they were on camera for another musical performance before Dentonvale TV would go off broadcast for the evening. Once it finally ended, they acted awake and clapped with the studio audience. Nation hid a yawn.

"We here at Dentonvale wish you a good night for now and a lovely good morning until tomorrow!" Bert beamed to the audience as they cheered.

Cosmo clapped, but was shown to be very bored of this, but at least now they were off.

"And cut!" one of the camera men called after everything faded to black.

Nation yawned tiredly. Everyone cleared out of the set.

Cosmo stood up and stretched a bit. "That took almost forever..."

Miracle came barreling down the corridor.

Cosmo left out the doors to get himself ready for bed, even if he had to share a bed with Nation. Unlike their cousins, he wasn't attracted to his younger sister, but he allowed her to stay in a bed with him because if she didn't, she would probably have to share with Bert, how disgusting would that be? To his surprise, Cosmo saw Miracle coming and he rubbed his eyes. "Miracle, is that you?"

"Uh-huh~" she smiled.

"Oh, good... I thought maybe I was thinking about you so much I was daydreaming very convincingly," Cosmo smiled in a daze to the girl. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Can I go to the castle for dinner?" She asked him.

"Oh, of course you can," Cosmo knew she was probably missing her life there for a little while. "Just save me a little somethin', huh?" he winked to her.

"Vhat do you vant saved?" She asked, smiling.

"Mmm... Perhaps a dessert if you have any?" Cosmo suggested, his sweet tooth showing.

Miracle nodded and pecked his cheek.

Cosmo chuckled from the cheek pecking. "I'd love to join you if I could, but I'm afraid I'm really tired for today's work."

"It's okay, you go and rest up." she said sweetly.

"Good night, Miracle." Cosmo smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, before going to his own bed to catch up on some sleep.

Miracle blushed, giggling. She'd give a hug to the next person she saw. Ricky was passing by then as Cosmo was going to his bed with Nation. Miracle wrapped her arms around Ricky, giggling.

Ricky blinked, then looked to Miracle and had a nervous smile. "Hello..." he greeted softly.

"Hello~, isn't it a vunderful night?" Miracle asked, starting to dance off again.

"Umm... Yes, very lovely..." Ricky was curious about the girl.

Miracle headed towards the outside again.

* * *

><p>"David, do umm... Do you do a sign with someone you like?" LP asked, a little nervous about the boy she had a big crush on and he seemed to had liked her back.<p>

Frank put on some smooth jazz for him and Sarah-Anne to listen to.

"Usually we kiss those we like." David said.

Miracle giggled, sliding on the ice like ice skating. Frank gaped at Miracle, hoping she wouldn't slip and fall. He was about to go after her, but since Sarah-Anne was a woman with intuition, she had set Frank down back in his seat.

"What kind of kiss?" LP rubbed her arm, nervously looking into his warm hazel eyes.

Miracle skated over to the truck.

"On the lips." David said, smiling crookedly.

"Have you ever done it before?" LP asked, wondering if humans could feel a spark too.

"No, I've never kissed anyone." he admitted.

"Oh?" LP scooted closer, staring at the truck floor, unknowingly getting closer to David as her cheeks turned bright pink.

David looked at her, shuffling closer too. LP smiled sheepishly as David had one too, they both greeted each other and were about to kiss until Miracle slammed the door open and made the two break apart and feel embarrassed and shocked instantly. David blinked, looking down.

Miracle smiled happily, then looked serious. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"Oh, umm... Nothing..." LP said nervously as she fiddled with her glasses.

Frank was going to wait until Miracle was in the truck all buckled up to take them to the castle. Miracle got in and buckled up, at least thinking she did properly. Brad stirred and saw Miracle was a little lop-sighted, so he helped her a tad. LP looked up to David shyly. Frank started up the truck and drove them back to the castle.

"Thank you, Braddy." she said quietly.

David took LP's hand. Sarah-Anne snoozed lightly.

Brad smiled at Miracle. "You were a little mixed up there for a minute." he said in a teasing way, not to hurt the girl's feelings or to offend her.

LP blushed as David had her hand. Frank kept the music on and drive, himself in silence. Miracle huffed playfully. David smiled crookedly. Brad smiled, then got comfortable again to return to his nap. LP's hand felt sweaty against, David's, and David's was the same way, but neither of the young pre-teens seemed to had minded. Miracle smiled. David smiled at LP.

* * *

><p>Frank soon had them at the castle. "Home sweet home..."<p>

Miracle hummed. David helped LP out. Sarah-Anne woke up, yawning. Frank helped Sarah-Anne out. LP smiled at David and came out of the truck with him safely. The dogs were heard barking and they came up to the group, but then they suddenly stopped as they saw Miracle and had lowered and whimpered.

Frank helped Sarah-Anne out. LP smiled at David and came out of the truck with him safely. The dogs were heard barking and they came up to the group, but then they suddenly stopped as they saw Miracle and had lowered and whimpered.

"Vhat's the matter, boys?" Miracle asked the dogs gently.

Sarah-Anne looked at the dogs. The dogs were a little afraid of Miracle.

Frank looked down at them, then to the girl. "I think they think you're Magenta..."

Miracle took her hair out, showing the complete straight normal version of her hair. Sarah-Anne looked concerned. The dogs then got close to Miracle.

"Magenta trains, takes care, and releases the dogs," Frank explained to Sarah-Anne. "They fear her and respect her... Not that she's that scary." he smirked since the domestic wasn't around now and he could get away with such accusations of calling her such.

Miracle petted them, then smirked. "Don't be scared, boys, it's me Miracle still..." she whispered. She then cleared her throat and pulled the face her mother loved to scare Frank with.

The dogs were then calm around Miracle and still crowded her, but then backed up after they cuddled with her.

"I'm not afraid of Magenta Vitus," Frank said, not noticing the face change yet. "She's just a little girl, and I'm a big boy, I can stand up for myself against her!" he then turned his head to see Miracle, almost fainting. "Oh, my God, there she is!"

David was laughing behind his hand. Miracle smirked. LP bit her tongue to keep from laughing, this was silly and funny.

Frank brought himself back up and he glanced at the others. "Very funny..."

Sarah-Anne giggled sweetly.

Miracle bobbed over kissing her 'Uncle's' cheek in a family type way. "You know you love me, Uncle Frank~" she grinned.

"Hmm..." Frank hummed with a light smirk.

Sarah-Anne smiled, amused with what could happen. Miracle saw the smirk and giggled nervously.

"Come on in." Frank told the others, unlocking the door and allowing them to come inside.

Brad stepped in with the others, feeling like he recognized everything now. There was the banister to the dusty stairs that Magenta had slid down, Riff Raff walking him and Janet inside, him thinking it was like a vice president's house. They were both calm until Janet saw how spooky the decor was and was frightened.

She was always easily to scare which is why she hated things like haunted houses, Halloween themed parties, or anything that wasn't neat and clean like a properly cared for household. Sarah-Anne went along to the kitchen. Miracle tried to go with her before Frank had time to plan any 'revenge'. Frank decided to go upstairs and slip into something more comfortable.

"I didn't think after November that Janet and I would dare return to this place..." Brad mumbled as he walked in with the two pre-teens who seemed to had been in love like he was at their age.

Sarah-Anne started to cook once she got everything sorted. Miracle tried to help. David looked at his dad.

Brad looked back over to David. He then smiled at the boy. "Do you need something, son?"

LP went over to help Sarah-Anne and Miracle too.

"Why was that, Dad?" David asked.

"Well, this was kind of a big night for us," Brad rubbed his arm. "We didn't mean to come here in the first place, we were just going to old Scotty's place and tell him our big news. We were introduced to kind of scary things such as incest... Cross-dressing... Cannibalism..."

David blinked.

Brad sighed. "Apparently Miracle's parents are brother and sister, you saw Little Precious's father, and we were eating the dead body of Dr. Scott's nephew, Eddie..."

David blanched, becoming green again. Cross-dressing was okay, incest was bearable, but the cannibalism... nope, just nope.

"Oh, you don't look so good..." Brad cringed.

"C-Cannibalism... nope..." David muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you off your dinner..." Brad felt so stupid today.

David swayed slightly.

"I'll shut up right now..." Brad crossed his legs, leaning back, then turning on the television to see the numerous ads provided by DTV. "Darn reality programming..." he muttered under his breath.

David went to sit down before he fell.

"Oh, my..." Brad winced.

David ran a shaky hand over his face.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne hummed a song as she cooked. Miracle was gently moved away when she tried to help.<p>

LP stood with Miracle. "Taste testers?"

Sarah-Anne smiled. "If you want, mia bella's..." she said.

"Sure." Miracle smiled.

"That'll be great." LP beamed.

Sarah-Anne hummed, smiling still. Miracle giggled.

LP went over to the counter and handed Miracle one of Magenta's best aprons. "Here!"

Miracle smiled, popping it on.

Sarah-Anne looked at them. "Do one of you mind going to ask Frank what he wants?" She asked.

"I'll do it, he's my Daddy." LP said, then skipped upstairs to her father's bedroom.

Sarah-Anne smiled. Miracle watched her friend go. LP went to her father then.

LP came back down and walked over, then saw David. "He looks like the sleeping princess that was put under a spell on her sixteenth birthday..."

"He... He's taking a nap..." Brad covered up.

David swallowed softly.

"I'm sorry, David..." Brad tried to coax the boy.

"Maybe some tortellini and porogies will cheer him up." LP walked off to the kitchen to tell Miracle and Sarah-Anne that her father had always wanted to try those foods.

David looked at his dad.

"Maybe we should talk about something else..." Brad said nervously, fiddling with his glasses.

David nodded.

"Hmm... Well, is there anything you wanna know about me or Janet?" Brad asked since he and Janet were going to legally adopt the boy as soon as possible.

David wasn't sure.

"Well, why did you run away from home?" Brad then asked.

"Because of my mother." David said.

"Smothering? Abusive? Neglectful?" Brad wondered, hoping this wouldn't hurt the boy any.

"She was smothering... and pure evil." David said.

"Yikes!" Brad cried out. "Sounds like my cousin Mallory..." he mumbled, rubbing his cheeks just then.

David blinked.

"She always pinched my cheeks too hard." Brad shuddered.

David winced.

"Wasn't sure if she was kidding around or trying to kill me..." Brad rubbed his cheeks.

Miracle was listening avidly.

"He said he watched some food cooking network program and another Italian cook made them." LP explained how Frank knew about those foods.

Miracle grinned.

"I'll try my best." Sarah-Anne promised.

"They sound irresistible." LP giggled, hugging herself.

Sarah-Anne started to cook. LP looked to David from the kitchen counter, then looked away blushing before he could see her watching him. Miracle giggled.

"What?" LP looked to Miracle in slight annoyance like when she accused the older girl of having feelings for Cosmo when they were kids.

"You like him..." Miracle grinned.

"What?" LP blushed. "I do not!"

Miracle raised an eyebrow.

LP folded her arms, blushing. "Hmph... How's Cosmo?"

Miracle giggled, looking in love. "He is delightful." she sighed softly.

LP smirked then.

"I love him, LP." she said softly.

LP then sighed. "I'm not sure if David loves me..." she said softly and shyly.

Miracle smiled. "He does." she smiled.

"How do you know?" LP asked her friend.

"I can tell." Miracle smiled.

"Sarah-Anne, do you think David likes me?" LP asked once the woman was at a point where she could take her mind off the stove briefly.

"Yes, bella." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Well... We haven't kissed..." LP dabbed her knuckles together shyly. "At least... Not yet..."

"There's still time, bella." Sarah-Anne said.

"What if he doesn't like my kisses...?" LP pouted.

"I don't know, sweetheart..." Sarah-Anne said softly.

LP folded her arms. "He's gonna make fun of me..."

Noelle came in tiredly and rubbing her eye. "Hey, guys..." she greeted with a drowsy smile.

"No, he's not." Sarah-Anne said.

"Who's gonna make fun of her?" Noelle asked.

LP looked away from her aunt shyly. Sarah-Anne smiled.

Miracle smiled "David... LP is vorrying unnecessarily." she said.

"Hm?" LP looked to her.

"Sweetie, you are very pretty and anyone would be lucky to have you," Noelle patted the girl on the head. "You are my brother's daughter and that means you're going to have hundreds and hundreds of boyfriends and girlfriends, but you'll stop when the time is right and find the right person. Frankie found Sarah-Anne and I found... someone... So, you can too, you're a Furter!"

Sarah-Anne smiled. Miracle grinned.

"Wow, thanks, Aunt Noey." LP smiled at the woman.

Noelle smiled down at her and hugged her back. Sarah-Anne continued to cook. Miracle looked happily calm.

"How was Anastasia today?" LP asked her aunt.

"She's tired too, we did so much and ran around having fun, I forgot how fun it was to be a kid." Noelle smiled tiredly.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"I think I should lay down though for a few hours tomorrow..." Noelle sounded exhausted, but seemed happy that she got to spend some time with Anastasia.

Sarah-Anne came over to Noey. "Try this." she said sweetly.

"Hm?" Noelle looked to Sarah-Anne.

"Open." she said, smiling.

Noelle gestured to her mouth quizzically. Sarah-Anne nodded. Noelle then opened her mouth as the woman had asked her to. Sarah-Anne fed her to pop a spoon of the sauce she had prepared into the woman's mouth.

Noelle closed her mouth to get some and then licked her lips. "Ooh... What is that?" she licked her lips in sheer satisfaction.

"My secret sauce." Sarah-Anne winked.

"Is the secret that it's so awesome?" Noelle giggled.

Sarah-Anne blushed, giggling.

"Maybe it is." LP shrugged, seeing Sarah-Anne's blush.

Noelle giggled. "Really, you didn't have to do that, Sarah-Anne."

Sarah-Anne smiled and went back to cooking. Noelle then went to sit with her 'nieces'. LP sighed as she remembered something very golden from her childhood that she knew she wasn't ever going to get back. Sarah-Anne looked at LP. Miracle patted her friend's hand.

"I really miss Eddie..." LP said softly to Miracle.

"Eddie?" Noelle wondered.

LP sniffled and nuzzled against Miracle. Noelle saw it was a tender subject and decided not to ask until maybe a little later.

"You vant to tell Noey about it?" She asked softly.

"You don't think it's too soon, do you?" LP asked her friend.

"No..." Miracle said softly.

"Do you wanna help?" LP offered.

"I need to go do something first..." Miracle said softly.

"Okay," LP nodded. "Go ahead." She then smiled fondly.

* * *

><p>Miracle smiled back and headed off, heading to where Frank was. Frank was making up his bed and now about to get on his evening lipstick. He sat down in his make-up chair and got the right shade to put on in front of the mirror where he felt like a star. Miracle came and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in~" Frank called, not leaving his spot.

Miracle came in. "Uncle Frank?" She asked softly.

"Oh, hello, Miracle, I'll be down in a moment, I'm just getting myself ready." Frank told the girl.

"I have a big favor to ask..." she said softly.

Frank popped his lips. "Yes, dear?"

"Is there a way to bring Eddie back?" She asked softly.

Frank jolted suddenly, not expecting that and his lipstick was now on his cheek. "Eddie!?"

Miracle came closer. "Please... LP misses him so much." she pleaded.

Frank wiped his face. "Little Precious misses him...?" he sounded guilty now.

Miracle nodded. She looked at him.

"She... She never told _me _that..." Frank looked back to Miracle. "I'm not sure if there's a way to bring old Eddie back because of dinner... But, I'll need your f-f-father's help..." he seemed hesitant to ask for Riff Raff's help after he had taken credit for making Rocky come back to life, only to be reborn yet again as Rest Home Ricky on DTV.

"Vhat do you need him to help vith?" She asked softly.

"Well, we'll need Eddie's left half of his brain, then a suitable body, and of course the work that he did that I made him do during my affair." Frank explained.

"Vell, his body is still frozen, the bits not eaten... vhy don't ve use the DNA of his brain to create the new organ but same as his old vun?" She suggested.

Frank was amazed with how Miracle thought that through. "Oh, but what if it doesn't work?" He wasn't saying no, but he was worried it might not work.

"At least ve tried." she said softly.

"We could try it, there's always to try something new, after all, that's how Rocky Horror was reborn." Frank then said.

Miracle smiled and hugged him.

"We'll have to try and see what happens," Frank clarified. "You're as smart as both your parents."

Miracle blushed. "No, I'm not..." she said softly.

"You really well are," Frank said to her. "I was always jealous of how sharp your father was with strategy and all sorts of logic..."

Miracle looked at him. "You're plenty smart." she smiled.

"Yeah, but he's smarter than I am, without him, Rocky Horror probably wouldn't exist." Frank chuckled nervously.

Miracle patted his back. She then gave a cheeky, cheery wave starting to try and get out before he remembered earlier too.

"I'll see you all down for dinner, okay?" Frank told the girl gently, seeing she was being overly cheerful. "What?" He had a hunch she was hiding something.

"Okay~" she grinned. "Uh... nothing." she then said, a bit too quickly.

Frank hummed, shrugged, and made sure he was all ready. Miracle scurried away.

* * *

><p>Brad came to check on Sarah-Anne's cooking and smiled at how it was coming along. Sarah-Anne looked flushed from the heat, but was smiling. Brad decided to give her some space then.<p>

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetie," Noelle said to LP after she heard about Eddie. "It sounds like you and Miracle had a lot of fun with this guy."

"We really did, then Daddy got mad..." LP sniffled a little.

Miracle came in with a spring in her step. LP and Noelle looked to her. Anastasia was either writing or drawing something on paper in the dining room table with a smile.

Miracle smiled softly. "It's sorted." she said quietly.

"What is?" LP asked.

"Something secret." Miracle said, putting a finger to her lips and winking.

"What, what, what!?" LP wanted to know now.

"Now, be patient, dear, that'll make the secret even better." Noelle waved her finger.

Miracle smiled, hugged her friend and started to daydream. LP smiled back in the hug, so far unaware of Miracle's daydream as she had one of her own. Miracle hummed softly.

Frank came downstairs. "Hello, my family!"

"Hey, big butt." Noelle greeted.

"_You_, I'm ignoring." Frank poked his younger sister's nose.

Miracle didn't pay attention. Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Hello, Sarah-Anne." Frank greeted the apple of his eye.

"Hello, Caro." she greeted happily and lovingly.

"How's dinner coming along?" Frank asked, very happy to see her.

"Soon love, just a couple more things." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"Okay." Frank smiled and saw the girls, he then looked harder at his daughter and gaped at her. "LP!" he nearly fumed.

"What!?" LP broke out of her thoughts in slight fear.

"You're still young and you can't be thinking about stuff like that!" Frank scolded.

Sarah-Anne blinked. Miracle hummed the tune again.

"She's thinking about that David boy!" Frank told Sarah-Anne.

"Daaaadddyyy..." LP whined in embarrassment.

Sarah-Anne raised and eyebrow. "In what way?" She asked softly.

Frank whispered to her about LP's fantasies about maybe when she was older, dating David and hanging out with him in school, at least for a little while, and that she had a crush on the human boy.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Aww." she said.

"She's too young to think about stuff like that." Frank folded his arms.

Sarah-Anne giggled.

"What?" Frank raised a brow at her.

"No need to be overprotective, caro." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"Overprotective?" Frank sounded surprised. "Moi?"

"Very tiny tad, those are innocent daydreams after all." Sarah-Anne soothed.

"I suppose..." Frank sighed as he looked over to his little girl. "I don't wanna lose her... I wasn't a very good parent to her before you came along..."

Sarah-Anne looked at him. "She loves you very much still... you won't lose her." she said softly.

"But... She yelled at us... Remember...?" Frank sounded delicate now.

"Frank, I yelled at my guardian as I grew up." Sarah-Anne smiled, soothingly.

Frank blinked. "Y-You did?"

"You did?" LP looked to Sarah-Anne now while Miracle was in another world.

Sarah-Anne nodded. She playfully rubbed her behind, planning on washing her hands anyway, "I still remember the tanning I got... though it wasn't him who did it." she chuckled, softly.

Frank chuckled. "This guardian of yours... We never _did _find him... I'm glad."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly, then washed her hands.

"Were you a bad little girl?" Frank couldn't help but tease.

"No... but, for you, I can be." Sarah-Anne giggled, winking.

"It's a deal." Frank smirked at her.

Sarah-Anne giggled. "Maybe I could even dress up." she said softly, slyly.

"Ohhh..." Frank sounded aroused and even shuddered. "I've always loved dress up since I was a little boy."

Sarah-Anne giggled softly. "I can be anything you want me to be..." she smiled, sultry.

"Can ya be a French maid?" Frank chuckled.

Sarah-Anne cleared her throat and put on a French accent. "Oui, monsieur... desole... I 'ave been a very bad girl..." she pouted.

"Oh, naughty, naughty," Frank chuckled in his own French accent. "I'll 'ave to punish you to teach you a lesson, mon cherie!"

Sarah-Anne blushed. "Mais oui... I do deserve eet..." she said, winking.

"After dinner, we'll see to it." Frank smirked back.

Sarah-Anne giggled, and pranced off.

"Daddy, you're too young to be thinking like that!" LP falsely gasped at her father.

Frank glanced at her. "Okay, I'm sorry for doing that to you..."

"How come you can read my mind anyway?" LP pouted.

"Long story." Frank said, taking her to the others.

Sarah-Anne giggled fondly.

"I really missed hanging out with you, Miracle..." LP sighed once she saw her best friend in the same room with her.

Miracle smiled and hugged her friend. "I missed you too." she said delicately.

"Those bad 'ol people hurting my Mir-Mir," LP pouted. "At least Mr. and Mrs. Doctor took care of ya."

Brad found himself deeply missing Janet, so much he couldn't even sit still or think functionally. It was like when they were in middle school and he had just discovered her, but she didn't know he existed back then because she was too busy trying to be like all the other girls. Miracle hugged her a tiny bit tighter.

"Their nurse looks like Aunty Columbia..." LP commented.

Miracle blinked. "There vas a guy who looked like Rocky." she said.

David looked at his dad.

"Deja vu, is it?" LP wondered.

Brad looked back over, smiling and putting his hand up to the boy.

"Possibly." she said softly.

David high-fived his dad. Brad blinked, but then laughed a little.

"Maybe they're long-lost twins like in those 'soup' opera's I hear about!" LP gasped.

"No... I don't think so." she said softly.

"Aww... Oh, well, I tried." LP made a goofy smile.

Miracle smiled softly.

"Can't blame me." LP giggled.

"Nope." Miracle agreed.

* * *

><p>Noelle was stroking a golden framed picture.<p>

"Whatcha got there, Aunty?" LP asked.

"Uhh, nuthin'!" Noelle hid the picture, her face turning bright red instantly.

Miracle snuck over to see.

"It's nothing..." Noelle kept the picture close to her chest.

LP bounced up and down to see too. Miracle nuzzled Noey in a hug to distract her. Noelle blinked, then smiled, setting the picture down. LP yoinked the picture and smirked a little. Miracle hugged the woman a little more and smiled.

LP bit her lip. "I see it~"

"Lil, no!" Noelle cried out.

Miracle blinked.

"It's Mrs. Doctor..." LP whispered to Miracle.

Noelle threw her hood over her head and sunk low into her seat.

"That's so sveet." Miracle smiled, hugging the woman.

"R-Really?" Noelle removed the hood. "Y-You're not ashamed of me?"

"This is a surprising picture of her, but why would we be, Aunt Noey?" LP asked, still smiling.

"No... how could ve be ashamed?" Miracle asked.

"I just thought you girls would think it was strange that a woman fell in love with another woman..." Noelle told them shyly.

Miracle shook her head.

"I never heard of it, but that makes you special." LP hugged her aunty.

Noelle smiled at them. "Thank you, girls..."

Miracle smiled.

"Does she know?" LP asked.

"Oh, I dunno... I'm sure she does, she kissed me on the cheek once..." Noelle looked away shyly.

"She does like you~" Miracle informed.

"Yeah?" Noelle looked to Miracle.

Miracle nodded. "Yes." she said softly.

"Has... Has she mentioned me?" Noelle asked Miracle since she had been at the station for quite some time.

"She told Cosmo she loved you." Miracle smiled.

Noelle blushed deeply then. "S-She did...?"

Miracle nodded. She sighed softly, happily. Noelle giggled and blushed deeper then.

"Your face is red, are you sick?" LP asked in concern.

"She's just happy." she said softly, smiling. She hummed softly.

"Oh..." LP said, a little confused.

Miracle giggled.

* * *

><p>Brad sighed. "Janet..."<p>

"She'll be out tomorrow." David said.

"Yeah..." Brad sighed. "I really love her, David..."

David smiled.

"Someday you'll find your true lovebird." Brad advised David.

As he said that, LP was shown making everything look tidy like a housewife.

David smiled. "I think I have." he said.

Brad smiled at him and reached into his pocket, taking out a piece of chalk. David looked at him. Brad shrugged and drew a heart on the wooden table. David looked at the heart.

"Love is a powerful and special thing, David, never let it get away from you." Brad coaxed.

David nodded.

"Love is like a fish..." Brad then said, quoting his late father. "If you reel it in too quickly, the excitement quickly fades away, but if you get it at the right time, you have a savory treat that'll stick with you for all your time."

David blinked slowly.

"Yeah, Dad always said crazy things..." Brad admitted that sounded odd.

"Dinner's ready!" Frank called.

David looked over. Sarah-Anne was serving up, humming. LP went to join her father, taking Miracle's hand.

"Guess we better go." Brad said to David softly.

Miracle held her friend's hand. David followed with Brad. Anastasia was at the table and drawing, looking very inspired.

"Wow, Ana, that's really great!" LP looked at the drawings.

"Thanks." Anastasia said, never taking her eyes off the paper.

Miracle looked over too. She smiled.

"We have an artist among us," Frank marveled. "Dear, do you mind putting that stuff up while we eat dinner?"

Anastasia sighed and stacked the paper up to put away for now. Noelle came in to join her family and she bashfully smiled among everyone. Miracle smiled cheerfully.

"So, you're Frank's sister?" Brad asked the woman.

"Yes," Noelle nodded. "Sad, but true."

Frank sent a joking glare to her.

"Well, it is." Noelle laughed.

Miracle giggled. Sarah-Anne served up. The others waited patiently for Sarah-Anne to bring their food to them. Magenta had come, but put her finger to her mouth to make sure everyone would be quiet, she then snuck down instantly and crawled across the floor. Miracle blinked. Sarah-Anne had her eyes closed, serving everyone.

"Patty-Anne, why are your eyes closed?" Anastasia asked.

"Her name is SARAH-Anne." LP corrected.

Sarah-Anne opened her eyes, blushing.

"Yes, yes, Sarah-Anne." Frank then said, he suddenly felt a chill down his spine, but didn't know why.

Magenta roamed about, then slowly came up right behind him with a vicious smile. Sarah-Anne calmly held up a plate towards Magenta.

Magenta poked Frank's shoulder, which made him turn around and let out a startled scream, seeing her. "What're _you _doing here?"

"Ve vanted to surprise you." Magenta cackled.

Sarah-Anne looked. Magenta waved to Sarah-Anne plainly.

"You nearly scared the goo out of me!" Frank yelled at her.

"I know." Magenta grinned, getting in his face.

"Please stop... Dinner is on the table." Sarah-Anne sighed.

Magenta laughed suddenly. LP sensed some tension in the woman. Sarah-Anne looked over.

"Are you okay?" LP looked very sad right now as she looked at Sarah-Anne.

Sarah-Anne smiled at LP and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" LP asked softly.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Yes, bella." she said softly.

Frank smiled at the scene. Miracle looked at her mother.

"Hi, honey..." Magenta nuzzled against Miracle.

Miracle hugged her mother back.

"I missed you..." Magenta whispered to Miracle.

Miracle purred a little. Noelle and Anastasia shared their own hug.

Sarah-Anne kissed LP's cheek. "Let's eat." she said, smiling.

LP giggled from the kiss.

"Right then." Frank nodded.

And with that, everyone ate their long-awaited dinner. Sarah-Anne smiled as she ate. She slyly ran her foot up Frank's leg. Miracle smiled as she ate. Frank ate and giggled suddenly at the tickle and looked to Sarah-Anne.

* * *

><p>"So, Sarah-Anne, how is it being pregnant vith the baby?" Magenta asked casually.<p>

Sarah-Anne smiled. "It's getting easier." she said. Her foot ran up to his knee then back down before sweeping up again to above his knee.

Miracle ate delicately. Frank tried to hide giggles from Sarah-Anne's tickling.

"It'll all be over before you know it." Magenta continued to mentor.

Sarah-Anne smiled at the woman. Her face gave nothing away of what she was doing. She got higher and higher each time. Miracle hummed, enjoying the food.

"Stop." Frank whispered to Sarah-Anne with a small smirk.

LP really liked the Italian food her father had requested and grew to enjoy them as much as her.

"Oh, I haven't had food this great since my mother made me a congratulations dinner for graduation." Brad marveled.

Sarah-Anne just looked innocent to Frank, then smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Brad." she smiled. Her foot started to run up Frank's leg again.

Miracle grinned. Frank kept eating quietly.

"You should be on television." Brad chuckled.

"Oh, remember what we're doing tomorrow." LP whispered to Miracle as Brad said the T word.

Noelle and Anastasia shared food and seemed to have some in common. Sarah-Anne giggled at Brad's statement. She got further and further. Miracle looked at her friend and nodded.

"What time is Macy's niece coming over?" LP whispered.

The adults seemed unaware of their secret conversation.

"Stop it." Frank muttered to Sarah-Anne with a frisky smile.

"What time is Macy's niece coming over?" LP whispered.

The adults seemed unaware of their secret conversation.

"Stop it." Frank muttered to Sarah-Anne with a frisky smile.

Sarah-Anne just smiled coyly, continuing. Miracle told her the time.

LP nodded and made sure she would remember. "Um, Daddy?" she spoke up innocently. "Miracle and me are gonna help Miss Struthers at the TV Station with her tour for the kids to come for a field trip. Could I help? Miracle already said she would."

"Is that right?" Frank looked to the blonde girl in approval.

"Yes, they have talked about it after Macy discussed it vith Miracle." Magenta answered already.

"Well... Okay, but you'll need to get up a little early, honey pie." Frank replied.

"Oh, I won't mind, I love helping." LP smiled.

"Yes, you do." Frank chuckled with a proud smile.

Sarah-Anne had almost reached her 'goal'.

Miracle smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Frank." she smiled.

"Of course, dears, I know how much you love spending time with each other," Frank smiled. "Oh, by the way, dear, your other aunt will be here in a few days. Best behavior and if you don't have any aspirin laying around, you might wanna crack it open."

Noelle chuckled at that. Sarah-Anne got higher with her foot. Miracle grinned.

"Stop it..." Frank looked to Sarah-Anne.

"This'll be just like old times." LP beamed to Miracle.

'Nope~' Sarah-Anne mouthed silently. He'd have to grab her ankle to stop her.

"Yeah." Miracle agreed happily.

Noelle glanced at her brother curiously, then kept eating.

"Oh, you girls and your little secrets..." Magenta chuckled, unaware of what they were actually discussing.

Frank looked at her, then continued to eat. Sarah-Anne brushed the 'special place' with her foot, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Miracle smiled at her mother.

Frank blushed then and his eyes grew wide, then he smiled sheepishly, grabbing her ankle. "Oops, I dropped my spoon."

Brad eyed him oddly.

"Ve should do some real 'Mommy Daughter' bonding before you grow up too fast." Magenta smiled.

The napkin hid Sarah-Anne's small slightly naughty smile. David sighed a little, smiling.

Miracle smiled at her mother. "Ve can do it vhenever you vant, Mommy." she smiled.

LP was eating plainly and soon finished her plate. "Wow... I feel full already..."

Magenta hummed a bit. "Vell, I know tomorrow, you're 'helping Mousy' vith your friend..."

"Stop, it..." Frank whispered to Sarah-Anne, though he enjoyed it, it was distracting and he wondered why she was doing it suddenly.

Sarah-Anne looked at him, pouting innocently. "What am I doing?" She whispered back.

"You know what." Frank whispered back.

"But, I'm having fun~" Sarah-Anne winked.

"We'll have fun later." Frank whispered to her with a suave smile.

LP patted her stomach. "Yummy, yummy, I got goody goods in my tummy~"

David chuckled. Brad couldn't eat another bite and felt bad about leaving some food on his plate that he couldn't eat.

Sarah-Anne giggled quietly, then brought her other foot up so both were resting in his lap. She then looked over at Brad. "It's okay, we like to feed you until you can't eat another bite." she smiled.

"Thank you so much." Brad smiled, wiping his mouth.

"Also, I'm really, really, really, _really _sorry for yelling that one afternoon," LP had tears in her eyes now to her 'parents'. "I'm _really _sorry! I don't know why I did it!"

"I think I know why," Frank settled his daughter. "You missed your friend Miracle, that's why you were angry."

Sarah-Anne smiled, she then looked gently at LP. "I only got so mad as I had a mood swing, bella." she said softly.

"I'm just so sorry..." LP started to cry again.

"Honey, it's over now, don't let it hang over your head." Frank tried to coax.

Sarah-Anne moved her legs off Frank's lap and went over and hugged LP.

LP sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Sarah-Anne, I spoiled our perfect day out together!"

"No, you didn't, bella... listen to me, if you had, we would've told you, but you didn't, so don't worry over it." she soothed.

"Promise?" LP asked, wiping her eyes.

"I promise." she said sincerely.

LP sniffled and calmed herself down.

"Oh, my little girl is growing up to be like me." Frank beamed.

"Planet Earth is doomed." Noelle commented.

Sarah-Anne frowned playfully at Noelle, obviously actually amused.

Noelle smirked back to Sarah-Anne. "At least Little Precious doesn't have a-"

"DOOOON'T say it!" Frank hovered over her.

Noelle slowly shut her eyes, then glared back up at him. "Fine."

Sarah-Anne blinked. LP giggled at her aunt, feeling a little better. Sarah-Anne smiled. Frank finished his food and slouched back in his chair. Sarah-Anne looked over to Frank.

"Want dessert?" Frank winked.

Sarah-Anne blushed, giggling.

"I'll take that as a yes." Frank grinned.

"What's for dessert?" LP asked.

Sarah-Anne coughed a little, blushing. "I have ice cream for everyone who wants it..." she said.

"Ah, yes, the beloved ice cream." Magenta chuckled.

"Want some?" LP asked Brad, David, and Miracle.

"I'm too full, thank you." Brad waved his hand a little in food defeat.

Both Miracle and David nod. Sarah-Anne prepared to go and get everyone some. Brad decided to go to bed early and he excused himself. Sarah-Anne watched him go. She got everyone ice cream and looked over to Frank.

"I'll get my dessert later." Frank insisted.

"What're YOU gonna have, Dr. Furter?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh, Sarah-Anne saved me some pie." Frank grinned.

Sarah-Anne cleared the blush and nodded. Miracle ate the ice cream, but paused, blinking. David looked confused. LP just kept quietly eating and enjoyed. Frank smirked with a low chuckle. Sarah-Anne smiled. Miracle looked at Frank, shocked.

Frank looked over to Miracle. "What...?"

Miracle was shocked he admitted that, she knew what it meant... Frank smirked at her, shrugging his shoulders. LP was just innocently eating. Magenta merely rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Miracle tutted. Sarah-Anne blushed. Magenta giggled at her daughter.

"Jealous." Frank scoffed to her.

Miracle playfully snorted. "You couldn't get any of mine if you tried." she teased.

Sarah-Anne was a little amused then. Magenta laughed out loud just then. LP glanced at her questionable. Miracle smirked. Sarah-Anne giggled. She wondered what Frank's retort would be.

"Fine then, your apple pie don't taste too nice anyway." Frank smirked.

"What is this pie and how come _we _can't have it?" Anastasia had to speak up now, not getting the joke.

Especially after Miracle had stated his argument was null.


	73. Chapter 73

Frank humphed at her. Miracle winked. She finished her ice cream. Sarah-Anne shook her head and then set some of the food into Tupperware containers. LP found herself getting sleepy with her full belly.

Noelle had yawned and stretched. "Well, I think it's time for this little baby sis to get some beauty rest."

"You're gonna need it~" Frank teased.

Miracle blinked as Sarah-Anne handed the bigger Tupperware container to her. Sarah-Anne lightly tapped Frank's arm. Frank smiled softly.

Sarah-Anne leaned to whisper in his ear. "Monsieur... I thought zat I was meant to be ze naughty one~" she whispered in her French accent imitation.

"I 'ave had years and years of training, mon petite fromage." Frank whispered back.

Sarah-Anne blushed, giggling.

"Meet you upstairs?" Frank gave his signature grin.

Sarah-Anne nodded, blushing. She headed off first.

Frank laughed, then turned to the others. "Magenta, do what you want with the girls, I'll be fine either way... I'm gonna have some dessert with Sarah-Anne."

"Vhatever." Magenta mumbled.

Sarah-Anne was upstairs and dressed in a french maid outfit. Miracle shook her head again.

"My baby!" Magenta wrapped her arms around Miracle and kissed her. "Oh, just a varning, sveetheart, your father is going to keep a close eye on Cosmo."

LP giggled. "That's a funny name... Cosmo..."

Miracle blushed and looked at her mother. "Vhy?" She asked.

"He's your father," Magenta stated. "It alvays happens to men when their daughters get older and get interested in boys... Even if he didn't live long enough to vitness this, I'm sure your grandfather vould have been the same vith me before I fell in love vith your father."

Miracle hugged her gently.

"Don't vorry about him, it just happens vith men and their little girls."

Miracle smiled.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne looked sultry at the door for when Frank came in. Frank said his good nights to everyone, then decided to check out Sarah-Anne and his eyes widened at what he had seen.<p>

Sarah-Anne pretended to look shocked that she had been caught in her 'Master's' bedroom. "M-Monsieur!" She gasped.

Frank saw where this was going and decided to play along, pretending to be shocked and slightly angered. "Madame, why 'ave you come into my bed chamber?"

"I-I am sorry, Monsieur... I wanted your room to be clean before you arrized 'ome..." Sarah-Anne gasped. She held a feather duster, and there were a few bits of paper on the floor, not too many though.

"Fiendish woman!" Frank feigned anger with her, enjoying the role play they had never done before fully, but he really enjoyed someone who had his taste in dramatic theatrical arts. "I expect you to make everything as, 'ow they say, spick and span and zis is 'ow you repay moi!"

Sarah-Anne cowered, though her eyes showed she was just playing along. "I-I am sorry!" She pleaded. "D-Do not punish moi, I beg oz you!" she then continued, figuring even a naughty maid wouldn't want to be punished.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle, but most deeds shall not go unpunished," Frank continued, he even stuck his nose in the air like a stereotypical snooty French man. "I might 'ave to doc your pay in someway... Unless you 'ave a better solution..." he looked to her lustfully.

Sarah-Anne blushed and looked frantic, the eyes showing she was still only playing along. "Non! Please, Monsieur... I will do anyzing, but, please do not dock my pay!" She pleaded, purposely pressing up against his arm.

"Rebelle!" Frank nearly shouted, but not loud enough to wake the others, he then grinned evilly. "Zere is one thing you can do for moi to make up for the consequences of your actions..."

Sarah-Anne visibly shivered as a thrill ran down her spine. "Wh-what ez zat, Monsieur?" She asked, her voice and look innocent, though her eyes lusty.

"I'm afraid it is betraying your own 'usband in exchange for your employment to be kept and use your beauty for _mah _personal gain..." Frank leaned in, resting his hand over top of the wall she was standing against.

"B-But Monsieur... I cannot do zat..." she gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"I don't wanna 'ave to fire you, Yvette..." Frank made up a name for her, leaning closer. "He 'as not given you much attention lately anyhow... Remember my big party in the mansion and he came as your guest, but 'e barely paid any attention to you and your work of keeping things tidy for moi?"

"O-Oui Monsieur..." she whispered. She dropped the feather duster carefully and looked at her 'Master's' lips.

"If I remember correctly, you are always up for a 'allenge..." Frank leaned in closer, nearly breathing all over her, his hot breath on her warm body.

"Oui, Monsieur..." she breathed, in the way of agreeing whole giving in to the condition.

Frank wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her all over.

Sarah-Anne gasped out softly. "M-Monsieur Francois~" she breathed.

"Shush, your 'usband may walk in to pick you up," Frank put his finger to her lips as he was undoing the uniform to see her bare chest and tummy. "Do you want him to see you like this?" he asked, then put Sarah-Anne on his bed, on top of her.

Sarah-Anne blushed at how forceful he was. But she didn't break character. "Oh-oh, my~" she stuttered, her hands making as if she were going to push him off. Though she actually wouldn't.

"I 'ave eyed you since you came looking for work..." Frank continued in his saucy, natural sounding French accent.

Sarah-Anne shivered. "Monsieur..." she blushed.

"Don't deny it... You 'ave too..." Frank came closer, starting to kiss her neck, knowing many of his prey would be stunned and powerless against it at times.

Sarah-Anne gasped as he pressed closer on the bed. She tried to reach up and touch his back. "O-Oui..." she gasped.

Frank muffled, deeply kissing her and enjoying the time they had together.


	74. Chapter 74

Miracle held the Tupperware container and carefully gave LP a hug. "Ve'll see each other tomorrow." she smiled, winking.

"Okay, Mir-Mir..." LP sighed, but smiled in the hug. "Have a good night, okay?"

Magenta held her tummy as she waited for Miracle and gave Riff the leftovers, he didn't feel comfortable about coming inside the castle for some reason.

Miracle nodded. "You sleep vell too... and remember, I vill act not like myself a little." she said softly.

Riff held his beloved gently.

"You won't be too different, will you?" LP asked nervously, biting her lip.

Magenta patted her stomach as it was slowly rumbling at her, but it wasn't intense hunger.

"I vill have to act preppy and ditzy." Miracle told her.

"Why?" LP tilted her head.

"To get on Macy's level." Miracle grinned.

"Oh," LP smirked. "How should I act?"

"Just need to be sweet." Miracle smiled adoringly at her friend.

"Right!" LP beamed, giggling. "Good night, Miracle."

"Good night, LP." she smiled.

Riff waited for the girls to be done before they would leave.

"Night." LP smiled and waved, going back inside.

* * *

><p>Magenta smiled as Miracle was coming back to them. Miracle looked happy. She hugged both her parents.<p>

"Did you have fun?" Magenta hugged her back with a smile.

"Yes, Mommy." Miracle smiled.

Riff started to take them to the TV station.

"Not too fast, Riffy..." Magenta cooed in a very soft tone.

Miracle smiled. Riff nodded, gping along as slow as he felt comfy with. Magenta oofed, then calmed down a little and wiped her forehead. It was only January and yet she felt a bit warm. Miracle strapped herself in the best she could again. Riff looked calm as he drove, looking for the patches of ice.

Magenta leaned in the backseat. "At least Nation's not driving..." she murmured.

Miracle giggled. Riff smirked glancing back a second. Magenta smirked in return. Miracle looked around. Riff looked ahead a little again. Magenta rubbed her tummy then her heart beat started to become audible and not just to her. She let out a puff of air and grew incredibly nervous. Miracle looked worried at her mom. Riff pressed the brakes a bit quick, he needed to make sure Magenta was okay.

"It's fine... Go ahead..." Magenta mumbled, though she obviously wasn't well.

Miracle looked even more worried. Riff got put of the car and zipped around to check on Magenta. Magenta mumbled a little, flopping in the seat. Riff frowned and went to the front again and drove fast towards the hospital.

Magenta gulped a little. "You really d-don't have to do this..." she sounded scared now.

"Yes, he does, Mommy." Miracle said.

Riff kept an eye out for ice.

* * *

><p>The sour nurse was behind her desk and blowing up bubble gum bubbles and popping them, looking very annoyed. Miracle came rushing ahead. Riff came in, carrying Magenta.<p>

The nurse sighed as she saw them. "May I help you?"

"My mom is unvell." Miracle said.

Riff looked down at the woman.

"What a shame," the nurse blinked, then looked at them. "Wait, haven't I seen you before?"

"Earlier yes... but my mother is unvell." the girl said.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked, not sounding interested at all.

"It's fine, really, ve don't have to do this, darlings..." Magenta told her family.

"Yes, ve do, Mommy." Miracle said.

"Names?" the nurse asked, dully.

"Riff Raff, Magenta, and Miracle Vitus." the domestic replied.

Miracle nodded.

"Have a seat." the nurse handed a clipboard to Riff Raff and buried her face in a magazine with her hand under her cheek in boredom.

Miracle frowned at the nurse.

"I-It's nothing, really..." Magenta told her brother and daughter.

Miracle looked at her. Magenta looked nervous and very ill, she must have been sicker than everyone thought.

After a short while, the doctor asked the three of them to come in and Magenta lay down in a hospital bed.

"I need a sample," the doctor told them, giving Magenta cup of water. "Let me know when you're ready to 'go'."

Miracle glanced aside. Riff held his beloved's hand. Magenta sipped the water as she took Riff's hand with her free one. Riff squeezed her hand gently.

Magenta kept drinking the cup until it was empty, then suddenly, she had the need to use the restroom. "Vun of you please help me into the bathroom, please?"

Miracle decided to help.

Magenta went with Miracle to the public womens' room which only had one toilet and she took an empty cup. "I'll be okay, sveetheart..." she whispered, then shut and locked the door.

Miracle waited for her. Magenta did her thing and then winced as she realized something. She though, covered it up, washed her hands and came out of the bathroom with the top on top of the cup and was a little worried as she just remembered her DNA was very different than of this planet. How would the doctor react? Miracle looked at her mother.

"Sir?" Magenta came to the doctor.

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Vitus, you and your daughter may sit down back in the room now and I'll be with you momentarily." Dr. Adams took it to observe it.

Miracle nodded. Magenta went with Miracle back to the room to get looked at. Miracle hugged her mother.

* * *

><p>Magenta hugged Miracle tightly. "No matter vhat happens, I'll just be happy to be vith you two."<p>

Miracle smiled. Magenta was nervous.

Dr. Adams came in and shut the door. "Hello, how are we all doing tonight?"

Miracle smiled at him. Riff had explained to the doctor about how Magenta seemed sick so suddenly.

"Ah, yes, I see, before I go on," Dr. Adams looked at them seriously. "Are you all members of an alien race?" He knew that question would come as a shock at first, but he would explain after they would answer.

Miracle blinked, her eyes widening, smile dropping.

"It's okay," Dr. Adams dropped his voice low to a whisper. "I won't tell anyone."

"How can ve trust you?" Magenta asked.

"Believe me... I'm a lot different than you think." Dr. Adams stated, it was then noticed that he had red eyes, and not bloodshot like ill human beings or a nasty case of pink eye, they were red like normal eyes such as green, brown, or blue.

Miracle came closer to look. Dr. Adams looked down at her and the iris in his eyes proved to be a rich shade of red hue.

"Vow..." she drawled out, amazed.

"Are you vun of us?" Magenta whispered.

"Sort of, but not the same species," Dr. Adams whispered. "I'm actually from Jupiter... We're endangered, I'm afraid not very many of us are left."

Miracle took his hand gently, almost caringly. She hated how a species could become endangered.

"Oh, thank you, my dear." Dr. Adams smiled. "Anywho, I knew your mother and you all were aliens based on her sample, and there's nothing to worry about, congratulations to you all."

Miracle tilted her head.

"Ms. Vitus, you may not have known this, but you are pregnant." Dr. Adams confirmed.

Magenta squeaked a little.

Miracle beamed, then couldn't help pout. "Aww, _I_ vanted a baby." she huffed, playfully.

Dr. Adams chuckled. "Don't grow up too fast, little one, you might have one someday..."

Miracle pouted again.

"Ma'am, why aren't you celebrating?" Dr. Adams looked to Magenta. "You should be happy!"

"Umm... Great." Magenta grinned.

Miracle was happy. Riff looked stunned. Magenta seemed to have serious mixed feelings.

'Dr. Adams, you're needed in the front.' the intercom called.

"Excuse me." Dr. Adams excused himself, shutting the door behind him.

Miracle looked at her parents.

Magenta looked back at her family, a little hurt. "Yay baby..."

"I'm so happy!" Miracle beamed.

Magenta smiled back at her daughter, but still looked weak and nervous. Miracle hugged her. Riff blinked slowly. Magenta looked fearful of her brother as a tear rolled down her cheek. Why wasn't she happy about her pregnancy? Miracle looked at her dad. Riff brought them both into a hug.

"Interesting that we always met a Jovian..." Magenta tried to change the subject.

Miracle blinked.

"Isn't that something...?" Magenta smiled nervously.

"Yeah!" Miracle grinned.

Magenta chuckled and smiled with her family.

* * *

><p>After a while of more checking, the family decided to get back to the station. Miracle buckled in, in her own way again. Riff started to drive once everyone was buckled in. Magenta fall asleep on the way over. Miracle looked quietly out of the window.<p>

Magenta accidentally grabbed Miracle, but not too hard, in her sleep and hugged her like a teddy bear. Miracle eeped but settled in the hug. Riff glanced over, smirking. Magenta smiled and nuzzled in the deep sleep hug. Miracle smiled.

Ricky and Laura stood outside the station to let Riff Raff, Magenta, and Miracle inside since Cosmo, Nation, and the others had already gone off to bed. Riff parked up.

"Welcome back!" Ricky called.

Magenta woke up, just a bit to get into bed and join Riff, but she was still a little tired. Riff picked Magenta up and carried her in. Miracle smiled.

"You look really pretty," Ricky smiled at Miracle. "I bet you got hundreds and hundreds of boyfriends."

Miracle giggled. "No, I don't..." she said. She hoped Cosmo would be though.

Ricky chuckled. "Well, I'm off to bed with my little lady, you all have a good sleep tonight."

"You too." she smiled. She then headed off towards her room there.

Ricky waved to them. Magenta went in one of the spare rooms and went to have some nice evening time with Riff. Cosmo had taken out a weapon of his own which he used on those who hadn't given him a spark with the Transylvanian sign before until Miracle showed up and wondered if she would like to use it sometime. Miracle headed towards her room.

* * *

><p>Cosmo hummed a song to himself and tested out his weapon against the nightstand. Miracle heard the noises followed. Cosmo continued a bit, then decided to put the weapon up for safe keeping, he would annoy his sister later. Miracle looked. Cosmo looked up as he sat on his bed briefly. He mouthed a greeting to the girl.<p>

'Hi~' she mouthed back.

Cosmo decided to go see the girl and gently closed the door behind him. "How was your visit?" he asked her quietly.

"It was great." she said softly, smiling.

"Oh, I'm glad, it's also lovely to see you smile." Cosmo smiled back.

Miracle reached up and kissed him.

Cosmo chuckled, flushing into a red tint. "You're a good kid."

Miracle blinked, hurt a little. Did he only think of her as a child?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I get that from being an older brother," Cosmo sensed trouble. "I really do love you, just old habits came back to me. You're a good person, Miracle, and I hope we can be more than just friends... With benefits..."

Miracle smiled, blushing then. She held out her hand. "We will be." she smiled.

Cosmo took her hand with a smile, he seemed nervous around her, but he had covered it up. "May I say, you have a beautiful and unique gene pool." he chuckled.

Miracle squeezed his hand gently, blushing.

Miracle smiled softly. "She vas a beautiful voman..." she said softly. She hugged him gently.

"She really was, Miracle..." Cosmo said gently in the hug. He then glanced at the door to hear his sister's snoring and looked a bit annoyed. "Nasally Noisy Nation..." he mumbled quietly, then looked back. "I hear you're going to help Macy tomorrow?" he then smiled again.

Miracle grinned mischievous. "Yes," she said. She then blushed. "Vould you like to share vith me?" She asked, softly.

Cosmo chuckled. "I'll have to see what my boss wants me to do, but if I'm free, I guarantee it."

"I-I meant tonight too." Miracle said softly, smiling, but blushing like a tomato.

"Oh?" Cosmo smiled. "What can I do for you, my sweet?"

"That vay you don't have to sleep vith Nation's snores." she said softly.

"We mostly share a room because of Bert," Cosmo whispered to her. "When we first came here, he said he'd let her sleep in his bed with him, but she was grossed out, so I played protective older brother and let her stay with me."

"Oh... okay... you don't have to share vith me yet then." Miracle smiled softly, blushing as she looked down.

"Maybe if you moved in after you became legally aged, Nation could stay with Princess Noelle and you could be with me and we'd be 'snuggle bugs in a rug'?" Cosmo smiled, gently stroking her cheek.

Miracle nodded, smiling softly. "Okay then... here." she said, gifting him the Tupperware container. "Sarah-Anne cooked it..." she explained.

"Oh, thank you..." Cosmo took it. "You're an angel... I hope maybe someday to see your frilly gown with wings and halo." he winked about the gown bit.

Miracle giggled girlishly. "Maybe..." she winked. She then kissed his cheek. "Good night, chere." she whispered.

"Good night, mon ami..." Cosmo attempted French, then went inside his room to put the food up. "Hey, you're supposed to be asleep!" he whispered loudly to Nation with her hair down who sat up in her jacket and nightgown with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

Miracle headed off to her room she had been sleeping in.

"Mon ami?" Nation smirked, not really teasing.

"Oh, hush." Cosmo put the food up for now and climbed back in the bed.

Miracle got undressed, but didn't have a big enough nightgown, so left her underskirt and bra on, she had had one ready for when she grew. Bert was making checks around the halls. Miracle was sorting out her bed.

Bert came to Miracle's door and removed his sunglasses and came closer to the room, but waited until she would tuck herself in before going after her. Miracle lifted the covers and settled beneath them. Bert still waited with a smirk. Miracle settled, on her side closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Magenta stared at her pregnant belly which seemed to have grown since it was acknowledged she was in fact pregnant. "This is all <em>your <em>fault! Now everyvun's gonna know, I vish you vere never conceived!" she yelled at her stomach in sheer anger.

Riff looked at his sister, he gently rubbed her stomach from beside her.

"Oh,...hello..." Magenta looked up to her brother softly and smiled shyly. "I am so excited!"

Riff looked at her. "I heard you, beloved sister... why are you mad at the child?" He asked softly.

"I-I'm not... Vhy vould I be mad?" Magenta grinned to cover up her obvious anger earlier.

Riff looked at her calmly.

Magenta bit her lip, a little nervous, then slowly shut her eyes. "Okay... I might as vell tell you... Riff... You are not this child's father..."

"... who is?" Riff asked gently.

"Riff, I am so sorry, but vun time ve vere to meet the Queen and report our mission before going back... One of her family members got a little frisky around me..." Magenta mumbled as she shuddered a bit. "He's had a crush on me since childhood, little Lord DeLordy..."

Riff blinked. "I'll gut DeLordy the next I see him." he growled.

"I'm sorry, Riff... He was just so strong... I think he was drunk..." Magenta murmured.

"I don't blame you..." he said, trying to soften his voice of the anger he had for DeLordy.

"I can get rid of the baby if you vant..." Magenta promised.

"No... it's not the child's fault." Riff said.

* * *

><p>Bert grinned darkly, then put his glasses and cane up, then went to go after the girl in a way Frank used to do to many visitors and started to kiss the back of Miracle's neck.<p>

Miracle stiffened. "Who..?" She asked, surprised.

"Hallo, mein wenig Engel." Bert greeted with a creepy grin.

Miracle stiffened more and turned slightly. She looked shocked and prepared to either scream or shout for help.

"Oh, settle done little vun, I von't hurt you..." Bert chuckled.

Miracle looked at him with wide eyes. Bert laughed, then was about to violate Miracle's body. Miracle tried pushing him away.

* * *

><p>Magenta sighed, then had a sense. "Miracle...?"<p>

Miracle whimpered, trying to push him off still. Riff felt it too, a second later than Magenta's.

"Ve better check on her." Magenta advised, feeling her mama bear mood setting off.

Riff nodded, helping her up. Magenta stood with him and the two left their room to collect their daughter. Riff followed.

* * *

><p>"Come now, everybody loves me... Vhy can't you accept that?" Bert was still over Miracle, he hadn't hurt her too bad, at least not yet.<p>

Miracle looked up at him. "I'm saving myself for the vun I love..." she whimpered.

"How do you know he's the vun for you? You don't know that..." Bert coaxed. "I'll make you happy."

Miracle shook her head.

Riff looked. Magenta put her ear on the door and heard someone else in the room with her.

"You can't resist, dear... Who needs that dorky McKinley fellow anyvay?" Bert continued.

* * *

><p>Magenta's eyes turned as red as her hair as she was about to burst in and attack Bert for his crimes against their daughter.<p>

Riff lifted his leg to kick open the door.

"I do..." Miracle whispered. She tried to get him off her again.

"Come along now..." Bert said to her, then looked to the door. "No vun's around."

Miracle whimpered. Riff kicked on the door. Bert called out.

"Just _vhat _do you think you are doing!?" Magenta hissed.

Miracle looked at the door with wide eyes. Riff kicked it again, opening it. Magenta and Riff came in, looking like seriously angry parents.

"Oh, hallo..." Bert greeted nervously.

"ZIP IT!" Magenta hissed.

Miracle looked at her parents. Riff looked deadly.

"Ve vere just having some good fun." Bert tried to be innocent.

"I don't care, leave my baby alone, she's had enough!" Magenta scowled.

Miracle looked at them still. Her eyes filled with scared tears. Riff took a step forward. Bert saw that Miracle's parents were frightening and got away from Miracle as told. Magenta looked like she wanted to rip him into shreds using her bare hands. Miracle whimpered, hiding herself with the covers. Bert had run off.

Magenta glared at him and looked to her brother. "Get him."

Riff ran after Bert. Miracle sniffled softly. Bert yelled out, running down the hall. Riff growled.

Magenta sat by Miracle and hugged her. "Honey..."

Miracle looked up with teary eyes. "M-Mommy, ve veren't having fun... I did-didn't vant him here." she whimpered.

"I understand, dear, I understand..." Magenta whispered soothingly. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, but Daddy's going to make sure it never does again..."

Miracle hugged her mom back. ""V-Vhat if Cosmo hears and believes I vanted it?!" She whimpered.

"I don't think he'll that that, sveetie, besides, he's madly in love vith you." Magenta soothed.

Miracle sniffled and hugged her gently.

* * *

><p>"Hey, now," Bert put on his sunglasses. "You vouldn't hurt a blind man vith glasses, vould you?"<p>

Riff punched him straight in the face. "You're not blind." he said simply.

Bert whimpered from the impact, shocked from that. Riff then kicked him.

* * *

><p>"You guys felt that spark, right?" Magenta asked. "He loves you and you love him."<p>

Miracle nodded. "But he could still not 'like' me." she whispered.

"I know he still likes you, Miracle," Magenta looked into her daughter's eyes. "I heard it from Nation and himself, he always smiles whenever he's talking about or thinking about you, he always wants to see you more than us, and he's been in love vith you since you vere a child and had hoped you vould like him vhen you got older."

"I love him in both vays, Mommy... but, I let him touch me... I couldn't stop him..." Miracle said, whispering.

"It's okay, honey, believe it or not, but I know exactly how you feel..." Magenta's voice turned to a soft, soothing whisper.

Miracle looked up at her.

Magenta looked down to her baby bump. "Do you know vhat half-siblings are?"

Miracle wiped her eyes. "Vhere the baby's mommy or daddy is different than the sibling's parents." she said.

"Yes..." Magenta nodded. "The baby I'm pregnant vith right now is not your father's child... I vas vorried your father vouldn't love me anymore because of this, but do you know vhat he did?"

"Vhat?" She asked.

"He stuck by me even though the child comes from somevun who I don't love," Magenta replied with a smile. "I know Cosmo vill still stick by you."

Miracle smiled a little. Riff came back, dusting off his jacket.

Magenta looked up. "How did it go?"

"He won't be doing it again in a hurry." Riff smirked.

Magenta smirked back. "Darn right."

Riff came over and hugged them both. Miracle settled, relieved both her parents didn't judge her. Everyone slept peacefully that night, except for Bert who went to bed with a black eye and a bloody nose.


	75. Chapter 75

The next morning, after a very early shower, Miracle got dressed into the outfit of yesterday. She brushed her hair into a tight high ponytail. Frank decided to transport LP over to the station after they would have a nice breakfast together. LP couldn't eat anymore, so she gave all of her bacon to Sarah-Anne.

Brad was waiting by the phone to be told when to come collect Janet and bring the twins over and Frank had constructed some baby things for them in his old playroom, which actually had adult torture toys. Magenta decided to stay in her room with Riff since the girls would be busy helping Macy who had the biggest ego her little brain had today. Sarah-Anne had helped him move the toys, secretly saving a few to stay out of storage. She thankfully ate the bacon.

Miracle came to wake Macy up. "Miss Macy~" she chirped.

Macy had her hair up in curlers with a sleeping mask and she was holding herself in her sleep. "Hmm?"

Miracle smiled. "Vake up~ it's a beautiful morning." she smiled.

Macy removed her mask and smiled. "Oh, hello there... Thank you for waking me, I'm gonna need my shower before I join you to welcome the little ones today."

"Sure... go right ahead, it's like, totally free~" Miracle beamed.

"You're so sweet." Macy smiled, then got out of her luxury bed which was like a stereotypical teenage girl's bed complete with fuzzy stuffed animals in a array of pink as she went to her room's shower.

Miracle cringed with the pink, but skipped off.

* * *

><p>Frank smiled once the room cleared out. "Now, just have to decide what to do with this old room."<p>

Sarah-Anne smiled. "Well, it needs a crib... a rocking chair and some other things." she said.

"Right then." Frank nodded.

LP came in, hugging Frank and Sarah-Anne. "I'm going to the station now, okay?"

"Alright, sweetie, have a good time." Frank kissed her cheek.

Sarah-Anne kissed her other cheek. She couldn't wait to show the toys she had 'liberated' from storage box.

Frank blushed from the kiss and the toys. "Okay, we'll keep some of them for _us _and get like teddies for the baby."

LP smiled and dashed off to the transporter to take her to the TV Station in a snap. Sarah-Anne giggled quietly.

* * *

><p>The transporter sparked behind Cosmo and Nation's bedroom door that was actually open since they both had gotten up and went to get breakfast. LP was dressed in formal clothes and stepped out, looking for Miracle after the blast of bright light. Miracle smiled as she noticed LP.<p>

LP smiled back. "Mir!"

Miracle bounced over. LP hugged her. Miracle hugged her back.

"How'd you sleep?" LP asked with a smile. "I had this crazy dream that I got married to David and you got married to Cosmo, Daddy married Sarah-Anne... Aunty Noey married Mrs. Doctor... Oh, Miracle, it was so beautiful!"

Miracle smiled softly.

"Where's 'Mousy'?" LP asked with a sneaky grin.

"In the shower." Miracle said quietly.

"What do we do?" LP seemed to be having her inner child come out again.

Miracle set out a plan. LP listened attentively.

There was a little chime heard to alert everyone's attention. '_Attention TV Station workers, Denton Middle School will be here in an hour._'

"We got an hour." LP said to Miracle.

Miracle smiled. "Set up a few traps for 'Mousy'?" She whispered.

"Deal." LP gave a nod.

Miracle went to help. LP giggled as she and Miracle got to work. Miracle giggled too. Nearly everything was set.

Macy came out of the shower, dressed in her usual outfit, but had her hair up in a high towel. "Oh, hello, girls." she smiled cheerfully to them.

"Hi, Miss Macy... you look amazing~" she chirped.

"Oh, not really now, I still have to get my hair dried." Macy giggled.

"Still precious!" LP added, playing along with Miracle.

"Oh, golly... can I do your hair?" She pleaded.

Macy blinked. "If you think you can... Usually Neely does my hair..."

"You can always try something new." LP stated.

"Well, if you think you can manage..." Macy smiled softer.

Miracle grinned and pulled her carefully along, throwing a wink to LP as she went. LP nodded as they went with Macy to do the woman's hair. Macy unwrapped her towel and dried her hair a bit as some water had accidentally got to her locks when she didn't full cover it with a cap. Miracle started to help out.

"Nothing too showy, now girls." Macy told them.

Miracle told her to close her eyes. Macy did as told. LP got out the outrageous hair colors such as green, blue, indigo, and violet. Miracle carefully started to brush the woman's hair. Macy kept her eyes shut. LP stood by Miracle for any kind of assistance.

* * *

><p>"Hello, what's this?" Frank noticed a bear in the middle of the floor and picked it up. It was golden furred with a red ribbon. "This looks like the teddy Dr. Scott tried to give to his nephew..."<p>

Sarah-Anne looked at it. Frank looked to Sarah-Anne, wondering what to do with the bear that had a few scratches and rips in the fabric, probably due to how troublesome Eddie was as a child.

"I can fix it a bit." Sarah-Anne smiled softly.

"You fixed my jacket." Frank smiled, handing it over.

Sarah-Anne smiled and went to fix it up. Frank continued to lock up certain things, then took out a dominatrix outfit and smirked darkly. Sarah-Anne found the stuff to fix the bear and came in.

Frank looked back with a smile. "Eddie's teddy... Soon to be Brianna or Sonny's teddy..."

Sarah-Anne smiled. She did a double take at the outfit.

Frank blushed. "H-How did that get in there?"

"I don't Dom..." Sarah-Anne blushed.

"Sorry... It was a birthday present from my mother..." Frank said nervously.

Sarah-Anne blushed a bit still.

Frank decided to put the outfit aside for now as he continued to look at a few toys. "I never realized how more... 'advanced' we are than humans..."

Sarah-Anne blushed. She had originally been scared of this room but knew Frank wouldn't do what the guards had done.

Frank continued to look and took out a whip which was used for painful pleasure and not like the one he had used on Riff often. "Maybe we could convert this into a skipping rope."

Sarah-Anne chuckled. "Maybe." she said softly.

"So, you think this'll be good for the baby once we redecorate?" Frank asked, smiling at her.

Sarah-Anne nodded.

"Maybe he or she could sleep in Rocky's tank." Frank then suggested.

Sarah-Anne shook her head and ran to get something. Frank shurgged, then continued to look among the things. Sarah-Anne came back with the bassinet.

"Oh, how darling..." Frank cooed.

"The girls made it." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"How thoughtful," Frank smiled. "They did good for their first time."

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"I'm sure you can provide the milk..." Frank looked down to Sarah-Anne. "I'll help in anyway I can, just let me know if I do anything wrong, which should be often."

Sarah-Anne gently hugged him.

"Now, my sister will be here in a few days, would you like to know anything about her before we get back to the baby?" Frank asked, a little cautious.

"Just tell me about her." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Okay," Frank smiled. "Where to start?"

"From the beginning." she smiled.

"Well, of course, you know, she was born," Frank explained. "Though not from mine and Noey's father, the King... She came from one of the servants, Mother being Mother... And of course, six months later, she came to us, and sadly, I was right, I told Noey that the new baby would get a lot more attention than she would... I didn't mean in a mean way, I was just teasing..."

Sarah-Anne squeezed his arm gently.

"She's a little sneaky though, she makes promises, but she tends to find a way out of them," Frank continued. "She's a bit of a rebel, but she can be good at most points, so don't be too surprised when you ask for her help and she just goes off on the telephone to talk with someone she likes."

Sarah-Anne nodded.

"Mother said she was always like a Mini Me." Frank continued.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"She shouldn't cause too much trouble." Frank promised.

Sarah-Anne nodded.

"That's all I can say for now, I haven't seen her since before I came to Earth with everyone." Frank confirmed.

"Okay, caro." she smiled sweetly.

"I'll let you all get introduced," Frank said to Sarah-Anne. "She's just so unpredictable, though when Noey was younger, she was glad to have someone to play with."

Sarah-Anne kissed his cheek. Frank blushed from the kiss and looked down at her lustfully. Sarah-Anne looked up at him, blushing deeper.

Frank nuzzled his nose against hers. "You know somethin' I don't?"

Sarah-Anne felt weak at the knees again.

"Oh, my delicate little angel..." Frank kept her standing up.

"You make me weak at the knees..." she whispered.

"Oh, do I?" Frank continued to nuzzle.

"Yes..." Sarah-Anne smiled, blushing.

"Really?" Frank smirked. "I had not noticed..."

Sarah-Anne playfully huffed.

"Don't talk back, baby girl..." Frank chuckled, wiggling her cheeks, but not harming her.

Sarah-Anne blushed.

"Okay, this can be the playroom... Now, what could be the baby's room?" Frank looked around.

"We'll have to have the baby closer to begin with." she told Frank gently.

Frank nodded. "So, like in our room with us?"

Sarah-Anne nodded. "For a while." she said softly.

"I think Noey stayed with Mother and Father until she was into months old..." Frank tried to think.

Sarah-Anne nodded. She wasn't sure how long babies would stay exactly.

"I think Dr. McKinley has a parenting book, if she does, I'll ask if we could borrow it until she needs it." Frank suggested.

Sarah-Anne smiled and nodded.

"I'm positive she does, I think she wants to be a mother too." Frank smiled down at his beloved.

Sarah-Anne kissed the tip of his nose.

Frank blushed right then. "You've discovered my weak spot!" His jaw popped open in false, playful astonishment.

Sarah-Anne giggled and did it again.

"Heeeey..." Frank pouted, but not really sad.

Sarah-Anne giggled. This was sweet and funny.

"Silly girl..." Frank smirked.

"Frankie?" Noelle came up.

"What is it, Noey?" Frank sounded annoyed that she interrupted him, she always did that as a child.

Noelle bit her lip. "Hi..."

Sarah-Anne smiled softly at Noey.

Frank sighed, but smiled. "Is that all?"

"We never talk anymore, Frankie..." Noelle sounded desperate and lonely.

"Go spend some time with her, caro." Sarah-Anne smiled to Frank.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked his love.

Sarah-Anne nodded.

"Okay... Come on, Noey..." Frank headlocked his younger sister.

Noelle called out. "Ugh, how much longer are you gonna do this to me?"

"Hmm... How old are you now?"

"Just turned 21..."

"Right, so you have exactly 60 years to go."

Sarah-Anne giggled. Frank and Noelle then left to do some sibling bonding.


	76. Chapter 76

Miracle had done Macy's hair adding a few streaks here and there. LP was putting in the outrageous hair dye in Macy's hair, almost done. Miracle blinked.

"Ready?" LP asked Miracle quietly.

Miracle nodded.

"Okay, ma'am, we're done!" LP chimed.

Macy opened her eyes, then they went wide and her mouth gaped open. "Girls!"

Miracle blinked.

Macy leaned over. "Are these highlights?"

"We didn't use highlighters, we fixed your hair..." LP stated, confused of the woman's question.

Miracle looked confused too.

"Oh, never mind..." Macy shook her head. "Anyway, let's continue, did you girls get things ready for the tour yet?"

"We're on it." LP promised.

Miracle nodded. "Yeah, ve vanted to vake you up first~" she chirped.

"Oh, how sweet," Macy smiled. "Why don't you make little surprises in the rooms to show everyone?"

"Anything special?" LP asked.

"Surprise me too."

"A-okay." Miracle beamed. She hugged the woman before pulling LP out if there in a skip.

LP followed Miracle outward of where Macy was as the woman applied her make-up. Miracle grinned and giggled once they were out of earshot.

"What're we gonna do?" LP grinned and giggled as well.

Miracle gave a hum as she thought.

"What if she opened one door and something fell on her like with your daddy and 'Carl'?" LP remembered their skeleton clock prank back in November.

Miracle grinned.

LP went with Miracle and saw a storage closet. "It'd be a shame if all this stuff fell on Miss Mousy..."

Miracle set it up quickly. LP giggled. Miracle shut the door, the trap set.

"Anything else?" LP giggled quietly.

"Hmm... Ve need to make sure vith Nation ans Cosmo, but ve could change the positions of a few patients charts to confuse Macy..." she whispered.

"Do you think they're very busy right now?" LP asked.

Miracle shrugged. "Let's find them~" she said.

LP nodded and went with her best friend to find the doctors.

* * *

><p>Cosmo was being forced to make some complimentary snacks in the dining room while Nation would wrap them up in goody bags for the kids coming very soon. Miracle came skipping in. Nation frowned at the goodie bags.<p>

Cosmo looked over his shoulder. "Ah, Miracle and Little Princess!"

"Hey, can-" LP was about to ask what she discussed with Miracle, but her attention focused on their little ritual. "What're you guys doing?"

Miracle hugged Cosmo around the waist, burying her face into his back.

"Making things for the children." Nation said.

Cosmo's eyes widened, but he smiled at Miracle for what she did. "Hello, there..."

LP came to look a little closer. "'_Sanity For Today_'?"

Miracle looked up at him. She gave a soft, but, timid smile. Nation nodded.

"Hmm..." LP smirked.

Cosmo looked to both girls, not annoyed with their visit, but very busy right now. "Was there something you two wanted?"

Miracle nodded. "Ve are going to play pranks on Mousy's perfect day and ve need a favor." she said quietly.

"Do nothing to the children." Nation merely warned.

"Oh, it's not gonna hurt the kids, it's just on Mousy." LP promised.

Cosmo chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

Miracle smiled. "Ve vere thinking of making her look foolish by svapping a couple of patients charts, just for vhile the kids are here." she said softly.

Nation smiled at LP.

Cosmo laughed a little, then cleared his throat to sound mature. "Um, that's a good idea, but nothing too risky, okay? We don't want Macy to get too hurt, Farley'd have our heads."

"Mrs. Doctor, you're so pretty." LP smiled back at Nation.

"Aww, thank you, sweetheart." she told LP.

Miracle nodded.

"I hope I'm as pretty as you someday." LP smiled.

Cosmo came to Nation. "Do you know any dangerous, but no one TOO dangerous that might actually kill Macy if she were to come in contact with them?"

Nation gave a thoughtful look. Miracle giggled. She had been pulled along as she had still been hugging him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cosmo chuckled, he must have forgotten Miracle was still clinging to him.

LP looked at the goody bags closer, wondering how the kids would react to them. Nation told them the names. Miracle giggled. LP tried to make sure she would remember that.

"Understand?" Cosmo looked down to the girls.

Nation smiled. Miracle nodded then.

LP hugged Cosmo and Nation, pulling back with a smile. "We better hurry, they could show up any minute now."

Nation gently shooed them off. Miracle kissed Cosmo's cheek and started off. LP and Miracle went off together. Cosmo smiled with a sigh, watching Miracle go off. Nation smirked at Cosmo.

Cosmo glared back at her. "Shush..."

Nation chuckled.

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?" Cosmo jokingly rolled his eyes.

Nation smirked. "Because without me, you'd be lost." she said.

"I'd be just fine." Cosmo retorted.

Nation snorted.

* * *

><p>Miracle kept a wary eye out for Bert as they walked. LP blinked, the coast was clear so far. Miracle looked relieved. Bert was still in the bathroom because of Riff's fatherly instincts. LP and Miracle arranged the patients like they said they would, just in time too, the middle school bus had just pulled in.<p>

There was a girl with shiny light brunette hair coming out first, looking pompous like a young celebrity. She had to have been Macy's niece they heard so much about. Miracle put on her preppy face and went to welcome the kids with Macy.

Macy went to see LP and Miracle. "Ready, girls?"

"Ready, Ms. Struthers!" LP chirped, trying very hard not to call her 'Mousy'.

Miracle smiled cheerfully. "Totally." she chirped.

"Let's go meet our special guests," Macy grinned, opening the doors. "Hello everyone, I'm Macy Struthers, host of Good Morning, Denton!"

"Hi, Auntie!" the brunette girl in a similar outfit, but a blue top with a red ascot hugged the woman. "Look, I'm just like you!"

The other kids looked annoyed with the girl who was kin to Macy.

"Look at her hair!" one kid pointed.

Miracle smiled cheerfully. The kids giggled.

Macy waved a hand through her hair. "Right..." she then cleared her throat. "As Clarice has probably told you, you are very lucky to be here with me today." she kept her charming smile, she always used in front of the camera.

Clarice then beamed, looking like a show-off. The kids rolled their eyes. Miracle bit her lip to hide a laugh.

"Now, where should we go first?" Macy asked with a smile.

"Can we go to your set last, Aunt Macy?" Clarice asked, grinning. "Save the best for last!"

"Oh, I LIKE you!" Macy giggled at her.

LP rolled her eyes like the other kids about the bond between Macy and Clarice. Miracle was acting like the preppy cheerleader type helper.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Macy grinned at all of them, though she looked visibly disgusted with anyone who wasn't Clarice. "This is a place where all dreams can come true like they did for me! As some of you may know, I'm in charge of the cheers of the five F's!"

Macy did the F is for routine, and only Clarice had the energy to say all of them while some of the other kids mumbled their responses.

"Let's meet some of the sick people, okay?" Macy smiled. "Miracle, you and your friend take us to someone we can visit, okay?"

"Okie dokie!" LP beamed.

Miracle nodded and skipped ahead with LP. LP went ahead with Miracle. Macy grinned at the kids, taking Clarice's hand and leading them. Miracle took them to the first lot.

Macy went over. "Now, don't get too close, children, some of these people are serious 'nutcases'."

"Never you to be one, Auntie Macy!" Clarice chirped.

"Wanna bet?" LP mumbled jokingly to Miracle.

Miracle hid a giggle. The kids looked excited a little.

"Come along then." Macy smiled, leading them to one of the 'safer patients'.


	77. Chapter 77

Brad's voice was heard then. "It's going to be okay, Janet..."

Sarah-Anne went to investigate.

Janet carried Mark and Sara in her arms as Brad was wheeling her into the castle. "Oh, hello, Sarah-Anne." she tiredly greeted.

"Hi, Janet... Oh, they're adorable~" she cooed.

"I'm sure you can tell which is which." Janet chuckled.

"But both are very beautiful like their mother." Brad added.

"They are... I could just eat them up." Sarah-Anne smiled, her smile showing she meant it as only the saying not literally.

Janet chuckled, smiling. The twins looked up to Sarah-Anne, wondering who she was, but they were calm around her. Sarah-Anne crouched down a little and held out a finger each to them. Sara looked a little frightened, but Mark let out his tiny arm and reached up, gently clutching Sarah-Anne's finger.

Sarah-Anne cooed softly to them. She kissed Mark's little fist gently. She slowly moved the finger away from Sara so as not to startle her. Mark let out a small smirk.

Sara merely blinked to Sarah-Anne. "Eh?"

Sarah-Anne looked at Sara gently. "I don't want to scare you, little one." she said softly. She giggled at the noise.

LP hugged Cosmo and Nation, pulling back with a smile. "We better hurry, they could show up any minute now."

Sarah-Anne brought the finger to touch Sara's little nose. She smiled gently at both babies. Sara felt more calm around Sarah-Anne now.

"I think they like you..." Janet smiled.

Brad nodded in agreement.

Sarah-Anne smiled happily. "They are little darlings." she smiled.

"Oh, my little prince and princess..." Janet sniffled, but smiled.

Sarah-Anne smiled. "You look exhausted... Do you want me to watch them for an hour?" She suggested softly.

"Oh, I don't wanna make you work..." Janet replied, she was very tired, but she didn't want to make Sarah-Anne babysit just like that.

"I want to." Sarah-Anne said softly.

Janet smiled. "Okay... If they cry too much for you, let me or Brad know, if they need milk, just wake me, I think I left baby stuff in the den..."

Sarah-Anne held the twins gently. "We'll have fun, babies." she smiled softly.

Mark seemed to already be babbling while Sara just looked up, curious of Sarah-Anne. Sarah-Anne giggled and babbled back. Mark and Sara allowed the stranger to take them for a little while since their mommy was tired. Sarah-Anne took them to the den. She was in her element.

* * *

><p>Mark and Sara wore short-sleeved tops given to them from the hospital, light sky blue for Mark and light carnation pink for Sara, matching their blankets and hats, and of course, both had on fresh new diapers. Sarah-Anne giggled and babbled to them again. The twins seemed to enjoy their time so far with Sarah-Anne and shared a few laughs.<p>

Sarah-Anne giggled at them. Sara seemed to squeal and giggle while Mark looked the happiest he had ever been. Sarah-Anne pulled funny faces too. The twins giggled and clapped with Sarah-Anne's antics.

Sarah-Anne giggled. "Now, for a fish." she informed giggling. She then did an impression of a fish, as they were both safely lying on the sofa while she did the impression.

Mark and Sara giggled, Sara seemed to have quickly enjoyed herself, probably just missing her mother already earlier. Sarah-Anne did an elephant, a mouse and even a snake. The Majors twins seemed to have a lot of fun and even lay back on the floor, wiggling. Sarah-Anne started to tickle their bellies. Sarah-Anne was going to be a wonderful mother, the twins really seemed to have a lot of fun with the woman they didn't even know.

Sarah-Anne giggled. Mark and Sara were very amused, having fun with the woman. Mark rolled over, closer toward the woman. Sarah-Anne tickled his tummy. Mark nearly smiled up to Sarah-Anne, his tiny hands balled up. Sarah-Anne giggled, putting him back next to Sara and blew raspberries on their tummies. Mark and Sara really loved that and giggled loudly. Sarah-Anne smiled.

* * *

><p>Brad walked over, smiling. "I see things are going well here."<p>

Sarah-Anne smiled at him. The twins kept giggling from the big tickles they were given in life.

Brad smiled back. "Janet fell asleep before her head hit the pillow."

"Aww..." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Thank you for looking after them, I hope they're fine with a stranger, no offense to you, but they don't really know you yet." Brad smiled.

"They were fine." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Looks and sounds like it." Brad smiled down at his son and daughter, still not believing he was a father now and was going to be married to Janet soon.

Sarah-Anne smiled.

"You're such a natural, Sarah-Anne." Brad was impressed.

"Thank you, Brad." she smiled.

Brad smiled back, looking down at the twins. "Do you think they look more like me or Janet?"

"They are a mix of both." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"It also might show more once they get older." Brad smiled down at the twins.

Sarah-Anne handed them up to him. Brad gently took the twins, seeing they were a combination of both him and Janet. Mark had Janet's sandy hair, Sara had his brown hair and they both had blue eyes like him. Sarah-Anne smiled happily. She rubbed her stomach.

"Oh, I just thought, where are they going to sleep?" Brad got worried as he let the twins lie on the floor.

Sarah-Anne bit her lip, thinking.

Brad looked around. "Is this the right place to be raising a child?"

Sarah-Anne looked at him.

"Are there any cribs or mobiles...?" Brad continued to look around.

"I'll ask Frank." Sarah-Anne told him.

"I-I'm sorry if I seemed rude..." Brad got nervous. "I swear, I don't know how to talk to women..."


	78. Chapter 78

Macy went in ahead to one of the patients. "Hello, dear, how are you feeling today?"

The patient looked at her.

"He must be shy..." Macy grinned, then went over to the patient. "I said, 'HELLO, DEAR'!" She dropped her charming smile, looking like a deep scowl.

The patient jumped at her. Macy let out a scream.

"Auntie...?" Clarice sounded worried.

The patient growled. Miracle blinked, looking shocked.

Macy pulled back, shut the door and ran out to them. "Okay, never mind him... It's okay, sweetie..." she hugged her niece.

"Whoa." LP muttered.

"Are you alright?" Miracle asked, almost too concerned.

"I'm fine..." Macy sighed, putting a hand on her heart. "Oh, boy... Apparently Cosmo and Nation don't know how to do their jobs... Let's move on, children and meet the couple with hideous taste in fashion." She looked annoyed as she spotted Riff Raff and Magenta.

Magenta growled, wanting to jump onto Macy and attack her for saying such things about her, but was restrained.

Miracle bounded over and kissed their cheeks. "Hi, Mommy, hi, Daddy." she grinned.

Magenta's eyes widened, but she smiled at Miracle.

"Uncle Riff, Aunt Genta!" LP clung to them too.

"Of course..." Macy hummed, unimpressed.

"They are uncivilized like us, right, Aunt Macy?" Clarice asked.

"Yes, dear." Macy gave a nod.

Miracle looked over at her. "Miss Macy, that's not nice." she sniffled.

"Aunt Macy is not mean, she's just sophisticated." Clarice huffed.

"No matter, let's give you all some complementary souvenirs in the storage closet." Macy smiled back, leading the kids to the closet Miracle and LP messed up.

LP giggled, once she saw this. Miracle sniffled, though it was really fake. She 'wiped the tears away' and followed.

Magenta's eyes glowered at the blonde woman. "I vant her to be my new chew toy..." she grinned darkly.

"No..." Riff said.

"But I need somevun to take my frustration out on..." Magenta cooed.

"We'll find you someone." Riff grinned.

Magenta grinned back. Riff smirked.

Miracle followed, humming.

"There should be T-shirts for you all that are like the Dentonvale straight jackets, and of course, not just for Clarice, they're all free." Macy smiled, opening the closet, but yelled out as the stuff fell on her.

"Ooh, poor Miss Macy..." LP pouted.

Miracle looked shocked, secretly grinning. The children laughed.

"Ugh!" Macy grunted.

"Are you okay, Auntie Macy?" Clarice sounded worried, helping her up.

"That closet attacked me!" Macy glared at the door. "Whoever put this stuff up needs help!"

Miracle dusted Macy off. "Oh, dear~" she gasped.

"You okay, Miss Struthers?" LP asked.

"I'm fine," Macy sounded impatient. "What's going on today?"

Miracle shrugged.

Macy sighed. "Oh, never mind... Let's go to my set." she then grinned again, walking with them.

* * *

><p>Clarice walked like her aunt with her snooty nose in the air and stuck out her tongue to Miracle and LP. Miracle smirked, following behind the group. LP smirked with Miracle as they went to Macy's set. Some of the other workers forced smiles as Macy walked by and quickly frowned as soon as she left their sight. Miracle looked around.<p>

"Let's get started." Macy sat in her seat, crossing her legs, when she scooted back, there was a rude sound heard. "Oh, umm... Excuse me..." she covered her mouth and blushed.

LP covered her mouth, giggling quietly. Miracle giggled behind her hand. The children laughed. Macy waited for their laughter to stop and started to explain her show in which Clarice was the only one interested. Miracle hummed slightly, silently.

"It can be hard sometimes being me, but somebody's gotta do it." Macy smiled.

"No one does it like you, Aunty Macy!" Clarice beamed.

LP rolled her eyes, accidentally leaning on a button and looking back to it curiously. Macy looked up as there was beeping and the ceiling seemed to open up and a bunch of water balloons fell down, splashing on her, making her scream. The children burst out laughing.

Miracle giggled, she giggled so much her cheeks were pink. "Excuse me, Miss Macy~" she chirped. She headed off to the bathroom, nature calling.

Macy yelled out as she tried to dodge the balloons. "Just go!"

"Don't take too long..." LP still sounded insecure about being left without Miracle.

Miracle nodded. Nation came by the set and called LP over for now. LP blinked, then dashed over to the doctor woman, now distracted by her. Macy was wringing her hair, looking very angry and so did Clarice, but her class kept laughing at Macy's misfortune.

Nation smiled to LP. "How's the tour going?" She grinned.

Miracle headed to the nearest bathroom.

"It's funny!" LP answered with a giggle. "I think Macy's girl and the class are having a good time with us!"

Nation smiled.

"Colorful bubbles fell on Macy's head!" LP pointed to the water balloon scandal.

"Balloons, dear... not bubbles." she grinned.

"Oh, I was wondering why they popped so easily and were colors of the rainbow!" LP now understood.

Nation chuckled.

"Idiot..." Clarice shook her head at LP's mannerisms.

LP was still smiling at Nation, though she looked hurt at what Clarice had said about her. Nation scowled at Clarice, almost as scary as Magenta. Clarice's eyes widened and she quickly hid behind Macy. Nation then smiled at LP.

* * *

><p>Miracle did her business and came out of the stall to wash her hands. Bert was making sure Riff Raff and Magenta were nowhere in sight as he caught a glimpse of Miracle and was planning on taking her again despite the consequences of his actions leading to a very painful lesson. Miracle washed her hands then dried them. She headed out of the bathroom.<p>

Bert took out a coin and made it fly across the hall and click to get the girl's attention. Miracle turned to see what had clicked. That was weird. Bert then came up to Miracle as she looked lost a little. Miracle frowned, not seeing it and turned gasping as she saw Bert.

"Hallo, child, how's my favorite little morsel?" Bert chuckled as he was coming closer to Miracle.

Miracle backed away, nervously looking at his bruised eye.

"Come now, don't play hard to get..." Bert cooed over her.

Miracle continued to back away, before turning to run off.

"Oh, don't play so rough now..." Bert gripped Miracle.

Miracle whimpered and tried to break free.

* * *

><p>"Mir's been gone for a long time..." LP sounded concerned, but smiled as she stood with Nation.<p>

Nation frowned at that fact, but did smile back at LP.

Macy wrung her hair, coming toward Nation. "Did you plan to make me look stupid in front of these children!?"

Nation looked sincerely confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I've been crashed, mashed, stomped, chomped, blasted, and tossed all around in an unruly fashion!" Macy roared at the woman.

"Why would you blame Mrs. Doctor when she's been with Mr. Doctor all day in the dining room making gifts?" LP looked up at the blonde woman, knowing not to get involved, but had to speak up.

Nation nodded. "Yes, you blonde bimbo." she said.

"Well, _someone _has been trying to make someone like ME look bad!" Macy seemed unprofessional, much to the kids' shock that she wasn't bright and cheerful like she almost always was on television.

Nation looked at her, shocked.

"Now, try to stay out of my way, okay, Natalie?" Macy grinned.

LP really didn't like Macy now, especially for yelling at Nation like that. Nation sighed annoyed and actually punched the woman. Macy groaned and fell back, not believing Nation really did that. LP gaped at both women. Nation looked calm, but underneath was anger.

"You're DEAD!" Macy growled at Nation.

* * *

><p>"Let go." Miracle whimpered.<p>

"Nope." Bert said.

There was a painful tap on his shoulder, making him turn around. Magenta deeply scowled and punched Bert right in the face, making him let go of Miracle. Miracle turned, backing away from Bert.

Magenta held Miracle. "Oh, my little sveetie..."

Bert was on the floor, cursing in German as was harmed. Miracle clung to her mother.

"As Little Precious vould say, he's a fish." Magenta looked down to Miracle.

Miracle shivered in her hold.

"Oh, you poor dear..." Magenta gently stroked her hair.

"C-Can ve go somevhere avay from this corridor?" She asked softly.

"Of course, sveetie..." Magenta whispered, taking her daughter away from that horrible place.

Miracle clung to her mother.

"You poor baby... You've been through so much lately..." Magenta cooed.

Miracle looked over at the scene direction. Nation raised an eyebrow, threatening.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me again..." Macy stumbingly stood up.

Nation did it again. Macy grunted in pain.

"Leave my auntie alone!" Clarice yelled out, crying.

Magenta held Miracle close, she had never seen this side of Nation herself. Miracle blinked, shocked. Nation gave 'THE' look to Clarice. The other kids were a little scared, but eagerly watching. Clarice whimpered.

"Nation, vhat's going on here?" Magenta asked her cousin.

"I-I'm going to my room." Miracle said softly, heading off.

"Miracle!" LP wanted to go to her.

Clarice looked to her aunt in deep concern while the other kids looked bored of standing around. Nation then looked confused about Miracle.

"Your 'blind man' got her." Magenta whispered to Nation.

Nation scowled. Miracle headed to her room, needing to be alone a little.

"I do not like him." Magenta clenched her teeth.

Miracle lay down on her bed, her back to the door.

"No one does." Nation said, putting an arm gently around LP.

LP cuddled close with Nation, really liking this woman.

"Vhy is he even here?" Magenta was annoyed with Bert.

"Farley." Nation said simply. Hopefully both would stay away from the girls still.

"I vant that man to be avay from my daughter..." Magenta deeply scowled.

Macy had a 'hair emergency' and told the kids to just sit and wait until it was taken care of.

"It'll be alright, Aunt Macy." Clarice told the woman.

Nation nodded.

"And that voman..." Magenta glanced back at Macy, then to Nation. "Vell, your shows vill be cancelled sometime, I vill take care of her then..."

Nation looked.

"It'd be a shame if something happened to her..." Magenta grinned eerily.

Nation nodded. Cosmo wanted to go in and comfort Miracle, but he had known she wanted to be alone because of what happened. He was also very angry with Bert for his closed her eyes, falling into a doze and hugged her pillow tightly. Nation looked.

Cosmo came over then with a box strapped to himself with the goody bags. "Treats for all!"

The kids grew not bored anymore and rushed over to get their complementary bags from the strange man.

"Poor Miracle, she probably hates her life now..." Magenta hung her head.

Nation put an arm around Magenta too. "Don't worry, she won't be hating her life." she soothed.

"Are you certain?" Magenta sniffled a little.

Nation nodded. "She's still fine, nothing got to happen and she loves you." she said softly, meaning love in the family sense.

"Nation, you are so vise..." Magenta sighed. "I vish I could be smart and on top of things like you."

"I didn't hear that..." Cosmo muttered.

"You are smart..." Nation said sincerely, but laughed at Cosmo's statement.

"Not smart like you..." Magenta smirked, also amused with what Cosmo said.

"You're a different type of smart, the kind I don't have a chance at being." Nation said softly.

"Vhat's that?"

Nation smiled softly. "Well, for one, you are street smart... and you just seem to know what to do in almost every type of trouble." she said.

"That's a good point..." Magenta smirked.

Macy was trying to recover. "Nation McKinley, you are so dead when these BRATS go home!"

Nation looked at her. "You can't do anything to me." she said.

Macy growled and got herself up, then smirked. "You're right... Excuse me a moment..." she walked off, then tried to look like she was crying again, "FAAAARLEY!" she ran off quickly.

"If you vant, I can make her vorst nightmares come true..." Magenta said as they watched Macy run off like a pansy.

Nation sighed. "Depends on what happens." she semi-agreed.

Miracle was still hugging her pillow in her nap.

* * *

><p>Magenta wrapped an arm around Nation.<p>

LP yawned a little bit, cuddling against the two women.

"Oh, Little Precious..." Magenta said softly, hugging the girl.

Cosmo looked up for a moment, then tried to ignore it. "Poor Miracle..."

Nation looked at LP. "Maybe she should go home... I don't trust Macy while she sleeps." she said softly.

Miracle shifted, turning onto her back, her hair fanning out over the pillow.

* * *

><p>"What?" LP sounded broken.<p>

"Sorry, dear..." Magenta hugged the girl. "I know, you miss Miracle, but just think, she'll be back to the castle very soon... And so vill ve."

"But, I-I don't wanna go without saying goodbye to Miracle..." LP begged.

"Listen, sweetheart, if we can, we'll let Miracle come visit you as much as she wants, but staying here could end up with you in trouble... we don't want that." Nation said softly.

LP sighed. "Okay... Just don't hurt her."

"They von't, I promise," Magenta said. "Now, go see your father and Sarah-Anne."

Nation looked at Magenta. "Do you want to go with her to make sure nothing happens?" She asked.

Magenta nodded. "I'm her godmother anyhow..."

Nation nodded. "We'll see you when we can." she told the girl.

"Stay safe, Mrs. Doctor." LP smiled before going off to the transporter.

Magenta smiled lightly at LP's name for Nation, then followed the girl to take her back home. Nation watched them go. Magenta talked a bit with LP before sending her off and promised everything would be okay. She kissed the girl on her cheek and forehead, then waved as the transporter whirred up and zapped with a bright flash of white light, then she walked back to Nation.

* * *

><p>"This is boring... I'd rather do algebra now..." one of the boys whined.<p>

"Totally..." a girl rolled her eyes.

Clarice just glared at them. Nation looked at the kids. Miracle got up, then sensing LP had left. She frowned, but decided to go and get a drink. Magenta walked back down the hallway.

"We're bored!" one girl came up to Nation, looking impatient.

Cosmo wasn't sure what to do with them, sure he was fine with LP and Miracle, but he didn't know what to do with these other children, not to mention they were a different species.

"Well, it's about lunch time... How about a lunch break?" Nation suggested.

The kids then agreed, they were probably super cranky right now because they were hungry.

"But what about Aunty Macy?" Clarice demanded.

Nation ignored Clarice.

* * *

><p>Farley was in his office. Macy knocked on the door, letting her make-up run, waiting for an answer. Farley called her to enter.<p>

Macy came in, looking like a little broken girl. "Oh, Farley... Your doctors are terrible, they've let two young girls unsupervised go about and play jokes on me!"

Farley looked at her. "They did what?" He asked, sounding unbelieving a moment.

"I'm serious, they did!" Macy became animated now. "They humiliated me!"

Farley came over and hugged her gently.

Macy started to bawl against Farley. "It was just so horrible! A patient even attacked me!"

Farley looked angry then. "Who took you to the patient?" He asked, his voice angry, but softer for her.

Macy blinked. "Umm... Well... N-No one really took me to them..."

"You didn't know which were okay, who took you to that patient?" He asked, firmly, but gently.

Macy bit her lip. "Cosmo and Nation gave me a list of people, the girls said so..."

Farley frowned.

"Mm-hmm..." Macy tried to look as innocent and helpless as possible.

Miracle headed past the office, towards the kitchen.

Farley saw Miracle, and went and brought her into the office. "Is this one of the culprits?" He asked.

Miracle blinked, surprised.

Macy looked over with a grin, then looked frightened as soon as Magenta was seen. "Uhh... No!"

Farley had caught the looking and knew it was. He knew the woman couldn't see inside. Miracle looked confused, but calm. Magenta walked by then.

Farley waited til the woman went way past. "She is, isn't she?" He asked Macy.

Miracle looked between them. Macy gulped and quickly nodded.

Farley scowled at Miracle. "What would you like done to her, Mace?" He asked.

"What can you do?" Macy smirked darkly toward Miracle.

Magenta was sensing trouble for Miracle.

"Anything," Farley said. "Except killing."

Miracle looked worried a little.

"Do your worst." Macy grinned darkly.

"Anything in particular?" Farley asked.

Miracle struggled a little, trying to get him to release the collar of her shirt.

"Something that would make her pretty little face suffer..." Macy nearly growled, deeply glaring to the girl.

* * *

><p>"Miracle?" Magenta felt a sense that her daughter was in danger.<p>

Farley gave a thought. Miracle gulped. Macy wrapped her arms around Miracle's neck to trap her.

Magenta quickly walked off. "Miracle!" She sounded very worried.

"What are you pretty girls most afraid of here, Macy?" He asked.

Miracle tried to pry her arms off.

"Spiders, snakes, abusive men, dirty men..." Macy listed, sounding innocent and cutesy, though she really was not.

Farley gave a thought again. He had the perfect idea and bleepered Bert. Miracle struggled. Bert chuckled as he was now free and quickly tried to dodge Riff Raff and Magenta. Cosmo deeply glared at the man as he passed, then put up the things as the middle school kids went to get lunch with Nation.

Farley watched Miracle. Riff Raff glared at the man. Bert ran into Magenta and he didn't even apologize for it, making her deeply scowl at him. Farley hoped Bert would hurry. Miracle tried to get free still, to no avail.

* * *

><p>Bert finally came in. "How may I help you, Mr. Flavors?"<p>

Macy grinned when he came, normally she had her face wrinkle in sheer disgust.

Farley looked at Bert and locked the door in case of intruding people. "This female has been bad and we thought the best course of rehabilitation was to give her to you." he said.

Miracle looked scared and stopped fighting.

"Oh, I vould be honored, sir!" Bert beamed, his eccentric nature coming out as always.

Macy grinned darkly. "Hope you get what you deserve, you little brat..." she mumbled under her breath.

Farley smirked, even drawing up a contract. Miracle trembled. What kind of humans were these? Bert came close beside Miracle. Farley handed the contract over, having signed the necessary bits. Miracle tried to move away and get free of Macy. Macy seemed to be oozing over Farley, she loved a man with power. Farley handed Bert a pen to sign it. Miracle whimpered. Bert took it.

* * *

><p>Magenta came to her cousin and brother. "Miracle's going to get hurt, I know she is!"<p>

"I _did _see Bert going to Farley's office..." Cosmo tried to think, then looked horrified about what would happen in that situation. "Ah, no!"

Riff looked, then figured it out, growling.

Cosmo looked terrified of both his cousins.

"I don't care vhat happens, I'm going to _kill _those people!" Magenta sounded sincere with her threats.

"I will help." Riff growled.

"Oh, but, Farley won't be pleased..." Cosmo sounded nervous.

"I DON'T CARE!" Magenta gripped him, glaring harshly. "I'm going to make those people pay for hurting my baby girl..."

* * *

><p>Farley watched. Miracle struggled more. Farley smirked as Bert signed it. Miracle paled.<p>

"You vant to explain the rules to her?" Bert asked Farley, grinning darkly.

"You are now the possession of Bert, he may do whatever he wishes with you, and if you do anything he deems wrong or you are not allowed to, he can punish you in anyway be deems fit." Farley smirked.

Miracle looked scared beyond measure.

"Vundebar!" Bert exclaimed happily.

Farley smirked still. Miracle looked scared still. She gulped, looking at Bert.

* * *

><p>Riff looked at Magenta. Magenta only looked like a vicious carnivore as they went off. Riff was almost as scary as Magenta. Magenta looked like she was ready to tear apart the next person who came in her way. Riff growled, holding his beloved's hand.<p>

Magenta squeezed his hand as hard as she did when she was in labor with Miracle. Riff didn't seem to care how tight she was holding his hand. Magenta and Riff were soon to where Miracle was, she looked so angry, more than she had ever been at Frank for any stupid things he would say to or about her. Riff tried a calm approach first and knocked on the door.

Bert glared at the door. Farley looked. Miracle knew who it was and looked both relieved and worried. Riff then kicked the door. Bert called out then, looking frightened. Magenta snarled at everyone, then looked to Miracle, her expression softening.

Farley raised his eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked, harshly.

Miracle rubbed her arm softly and nervously.

"We're her parents." Riff growled.

"And ve're taking her avay from you creeps, no matter vhat you do!" Magenta added.

"Honey, it'll be alright," Frank kissed her forehead. "She has Riff Raff and Magenta with her..."

"She actually belongs to Bert now, if he says no to that, she will have to stay with him." Farley said, smirking.

Miracle tried to take a private step away from Bert and Macy. Riff growled.

"I'm afraid your daughter isn't in your custody anymore," Bert nearly cackled. "You can't make it unhappen."

Macy grinned like her typical bright morning smile, but it looked very dark and scary now due to the situation.


	79. Chapter 79

Sarah-Anne was snoozing on the sofa.

"Hello? Anyone? I'm back!" LP called. "Daddy? It's your little precious daughter! Aunty Noey! Brad and Janet!? Anyone!?"

Sarah-Anne sat up instantly. "LP." she said clearly, but softly.

"Sarah-Anne, is that you?" LP could barely hear the voice.

Sarah-Anne got up and came to LP.

LP looked up with a smile. "Hey!"

Sarah-Anne wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Oh, was I missed?" LP giggled.

"We'd always miss you, bella." Sarah-Anne said softly, kissing her cheek.

"Where's Daddy?" LP asked, smiling.

"With Noey." Sarah-Anne smiled.

"Aw, okay... DADDY!" LP went to go see them.

Sarah-Anne blinked and followed, trying to explain that they were catching up with each other.

"Oh..." LP sounded low now.

"How about we go and bake a cake?" Sarah-Anne suggested, smiling.

"Oh, I love baking!" LP started to sound excited now and became live with energy like her father would whenever something amazing happened to him. "I made cupcakes with Miracle and Columbia once! My hair tasted good for a while..."

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne giggled and took the girl to go bake. LP went with Sarah-Anne, sliding on an apron and trying to tie the back into a knot to keep it on and secure. Sarah-Anne chuckled and helped her.<p>

"What kinda cake should we make?" LP asked, feeling excited, she must have been the same mentally, but not physically.

"How about a chocolate cake?" Sarah-Anne suggested.

"It's that brown stuff that's very sweet, right?" LP tried to remember.

Sarah-Anne nodded.

"Ah, right," LP smiled. "Columbia gave me and Miracle some once, but Daddy told her to never do it against since we were 'jumping off the walls'."

Sarah-Anne chuckled. "Well, this isn't as sugary as the normal chocolate, but still as sweet." she smiled.

"Okay." LP took out the things they would need, then quickly washed up her hands.

Sarah-Anne washed her hands too. LP looked a little worried as she baked with Sarah-Anne, she may not be biologically related to Miracle, but the girls had been through so much together, they were almost like actual blood sisters, she felt a lot of trouble for her best friend. Sarah-Anne looked at the girl, tilting her head. LP looked back up at Sarah-Anne, then continued to follow the recipe's instructions. Sarah-Anne kissed her cheek and helped by leading a little now and then. LP sighed with a smile and kept working.

* * *

><p>Noelle had just come into the kitchen then, her hands behind her back. "Sarah-Anne, is everything okay in here?"<p>

"Yes, Noey." the woman in question smiled.

"Oh, okay, I was worried Lil was having some kind of trouble because Frankie's telepathic link was having some depression or anxiety in it..." Noelle explained her purpose for coming to see the woman.

Sarah-Anne looked at LP curiously.

Noelle saw her niece was down and a little lost. "Honey...?"

LP turned her head to them.

"Are you okay, bella?" Sarah-Anne asked softly.

"Something's wrong..." LP told them warily. "Terribly wrong..."

Sarah-Anne hugged her. "What's wrong, bella?" She asked.

"Miracle's in trouble..." LP looked up to Sarah-Anne.

"If LP's unhappy, Frank's unhappy..." Noelle concluded.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "We'll tell Frank, he'll need to know." she said calmly.

"He was so fine earlier, but I think LP's worry got him to worrying..." Noey sounded cautious.

Sarah-Anne looked determined.

* * *

><p>Frank came in then. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" he frowned with her.<p>

"It's Miracle, something bad is happening to her, I don't know what though!" LP moaned.

Sarah-Anne stroked her hair.

"Honey, it'll be alright," Frank kissed her forehead. "She has Riff Raff and Magenta with her..."

"Yeah, but something worse just happened!" LP whimpered, hiding her face against Sarah-Anne's stomach, but not squishing the baby.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank, he had the ultimate decision.

"Oh, dear..." Frank hugged LP then, patting her back. "Daddy isn't sure what to do, shrimp cocktail..."

Sarah-Anne was thinking. Frank and Noelle hugged LP, trying to keep her calm and secure until a little later.


	80. Chapter 80

"Ve can, ve just have to get you to take it back!" Magenta glared at the man. "Take it back!"

"The contract is legal and binding." Farley said.

Miracle looked at her parents. Riff growled, preparing to move and punch both men.

"Ve don't care!" Magenta really wasn't in the mood for rules being rules.

Macy came over, scowling at them. "Take a hike, freaks of nature... Your daughter belongs to Bert now."

Farley glanced at Bert, he knew he wasn't actually blind, and gestured towards the backroom. Miracle bit her lip. Riff growled and pushed Macy aside. Bert saw this and followed Farley's directions. Macy groaned as she was pushed. How dare that man push her.

"Give us back Miracle and ve von't have to punish you..." Magenta sounded very strict.

Farley went to help Macy up. Miracle gasped trying to get free. She was finding it hard though. Riff headed to stop him, only to be stopped by Farley.

"Miracle!" Magenta let out her hand to take her little girl.

"She's mine, missy." Bert sneered at her, even if he was a little frightened about the woman's anger.

Farley knocked Riff back and Magenta's hand down.

"Mom..." Miracle whispered.

Riff growled again.

"OI!" Magenta glared at Farley for his move.

Bert glanced at them, then just took Miracle out the way, taking her hostage. Farley got the door to the backroom protected with steal door, though there would be plenty of air. Miracle struggled against Bert, ignoring the fact he could punish her. Riff lunged for Farley. Macy grabbed Riff Raff, holding him back.

"You let go of my brother, you WITCH!" Magenta kicked Macy from her leg kicking up, making the woman bounce from the painful force and hit Farley's desk. Farley put Magenta into a headlock. Riff punched him though. Magenta growled as she was taken like that.

* * *

><p>Bert took Miracle into the room and made sure they wouldn't be subject to any of the violence. Farley fell from the strong right hook. Riff kicked Farley.<p>

Miracle looked up at Bert, scared. "Vhat are you going to do vith me?" She whimpered.

"The very best I can." Bert snickered.

Miracle looked both scared and confused. What did he mean by the 'very best he could'?

"You're very beautiful... You must have tons of boyfriends..." Bert came closer, being even creepier than usual.

Magenta growled, sounding like a true mother bear and angered with both men. "I vant my baby girl back and I vant her NOW!"

Farley smirked. "Not even a tank can get through that steel." he said.

Riff kicked him harshly again.

"So open it!" Magenta sounded very crude.

"No..." Farley gasped, laughing though.

Magenta was able to grip Farley and hold him up against the wall, gritting her teeth and looking very scary with her deep glare. "Do it now or I vill make you vish you vere NEVER BORN!"

Farley was a little scared, but hid it well. "How about... no?" He glared back.

Magenta hit him again, then smirked scarily. "Maybe I should run your or that blondie's head through the door?"

"Do that and they'll never come out until it's too late." Farley growled.

Magenta hit him again, turning to Riff. "Any ideas?"

Macy felt like this was the most painful and embarrassing day of her life. Farley groaned. Riff started to think.

"SHUT UP!" Magenta did it again.

Farley grunted.

The middle school kids were told to go back outside and get back on the school bus.

"But what about Auntie Macy!?" Clarice whined, sounding a lot like her aunt crying to get her way around here.

* * *

><p>Miracle took a step back for each one forward he made. "No, I have a guy I vant to be vith... you are <em>not <em>him..." she said.

"How do you know that for sure, little vun?" Bert came closer. "Maybe you don't know it yet, you are young, you know nothing yet!"

Miracle bumped against something. "I-I _do _know..." she whispered.

"Oh, how vould you know?" Bert scoffed. "You are a child, you know nothing... I'm vise and can help you be happy." he then smiled eerily.

Miracle tried side-stepping.

"Do not contradict me!" Bert held her.

Miracle yelped and tried pushing at him. She struggled still.

Bert looked fierce and towered over Miracle. He nearly saw tears in her eyes and tried to ignore. "Stop that now."

Miracle stiffened, not wanting to incur a punishment. If he did anything like slap her she would slap him back though.

"Now, child..." Bert had his arms over her, but let one of his hands stroke her face. "You look like a perfect mix of your parents... You also seem to almost look like Nation..."

Miracle shivered softly. She didn't speak.

"Interesting..." Bert smirked, studying Miracle's features. "Let's see if you do as told now... I don't vant to hurt you, but I'm not afraid to hurt a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl any more." she huffed. She turned her face away from him.

* * *

><p>Cosmo came in, looking fierce towards Farley and Macy. "What in the name of all creation is going on here!?"<p>

"Carlo, I never seen this side of you..." Macy blinked, then smiled lustfully. "I like it..."

"None of your business, return to your work..." Farley snapped, wiping blood from his mouth.

Cosmo felt himself shrink with being conquered by Farley's demands, but he could feel the sense that Miracle was in danger and someone was there, trying to hurt her. He felt torn on what to do what he believed was right or let Farley bully him back down again like it always had been.

Farley glared. "What are you waiting for?!" He yelled.

Riff looked at Cosmo. "That Bert person has Miracle." he said.

Macy grabbed his arm and tried to drag him off.

"Don't you DARE TOUCH HIM!" Magenta struck the blonde woman in the face, making her fall and let go of Cosmo, the man may have annoyed many people, but she wasn't going to let anyone harm her family.

Farley glared at Magenta, going to help Macy. Riff looked for a way to open the door.

Magenta harshly glared at Farley. "I'm not very fond of you, sir..."

Riff growled. Farley sneered at Magenta, uncaring.

"Is there anyvay to get in that door?" Magenta asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Cosmo shrugged, but wanted to get in too.

Riff growled.

"Only I can open it." Farley smirked.

"OPEN IT!" Magenta yelled in Farley's face, very furious.

Farley snorted. "No." he said again.

Magenta gave him her most threatening glare. "Open the door, or I open your rib cage."

Farley smirked. "They may not be decent." he taunted.

"I don't care..." Magenta sneered.

Farley smirked. "If you hurt me, I'd never open it." he said.

Magenta snarled at Farley, then turned to Cosmo and Riff. "Riffy, vhat are ve going to do?"

"N-Now calm down, Magenta, she'll get out and I won't let that bastard touch her." Cosmo tried to soothe her, not caring he called Bert such a derogate name.

Farley looked at the steel door.

* * *

><p>Miracle pushed Bert away and ran to the door. Not knowing about the steel door, she opened the wooden door and looked terrified it was steel.<p>

"Zhere is no escape, child, you are trapped." Bert grinned as Miracle did that and had no way out of the room.

Miracle looked worried.

* * *

><p>Frank drove his pick-up truck with Noelle, Sarah-Anne, and LP.<p>

"Daddy, speed bump!" LP cried out.

"Sorry, sweetie!" Frank said as he drove through it anyway, not caring how fast he was going.

* * *

><p>Miracle looked for any other escape.<p>

Bert slapped Miracle. "How dare you try to get avay, you naughty little girl!"

Miracle yelped, just about falling over.

"Zat's what you get for vhat you deserve." Bert snapped to the girl he held hostage.

Miracle turned her face to look at him, cupping her cheek. She glared at him.

"You're mine now, vhy can't you accept zhis?" Bert got in her face. "Anyvun vould keel to be in your shoes!"

Miracle looked worried then and tried to go backwards.

* * *

><p>Sarah-Anne rubbed her stomach, the bumps making the baby kick.<p>

"Sorry..." Frank said as he gripped the wheel, then grunted when he heard police sirens. "Great..." He pulled over and looked in the mirror, adjusting his curly hair and applied fresh lipstick.

Sarah-Anne took some shaky breaths.

"You okay?" Frank asked the girls.

"Mini road earthquakes..." LP whimpered a tiny bit.

"I'm okay, Frankie." Noelle replied.

"The baby doesn't like them." Sarah-Anne said, with a strained chuckle.

Frank cooed, gently patting her face and her stomach.

"Sir, do you realize how fast you were going?" a police officer came toward the truck window, glancing at the back of Frank's head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, officer," Frank looked back to him, trying to look innocent and batted his eyelashes. "It won't happen again..."

Sarah-Anne looked at the officer, still looking in a bit of pain.

The cop blushed a bit, then looked in deep concern to Sarah-Anne. "Is... Is she okay?"

"Hormones and pain, what with being a mother and all..." Frank said in his pouty voice. "It'd be devastating for my future son or daughter to not know their own father..."

"Please, officer... We we're doing something very important." Sarah-Anne said, through her slight pain.

The cop looked concerned. "Oh, my... Well... D-Drive safely, but not too fast this time, okay? It can be dangerous."

"Yes, officer." Frank gave a nod, then speeded up the truck again to get to the TV Station, he clicked a button on the truck which instantly warmed Sarah-Anne's seat.

Sarah-Anne moaned softly, luckily under her breath, as the seat warmed instantly making her muscles relax. Frank drove a little gently this time to keep Sarah-Anne and the baby okay.

"Miss Anne, are you alright?" Noelle asked the human in the truck.

"Mm-hmm... Now I am." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"Hang tight, we're almost there," Frank cooed. "You okay, baby?"

"Nervous, Daddy!" LP called back.

Sarah-Anne glanced back and smiled soothingly.

Frank stopped the truck in front of the station as Nation was just saying goodbye to the visiting middle school class. "Ah, Nation, have you seen Miracle? I've been told she's in trouble."

Noelle blushed as soon as she saw the woman.

"No, I haven't..." Nation said, blushing too.

"Dammit..." Frank mumbled under his breath.

LP whimpered. Noelle held the girl, trying to soothe her. Nation asked Cosmo. Cosmo explained that Miracle was trapped behind a steel door only Farley had the key to and the girl was trapped with Bert.

"What's a 'burnt stick' got to do with this?" Frank asked, confused.

Nation looked and said where Miracle was.

* * *

><p>Magenta grabbed Farley out the door, found the door to the TV Station roof which was higher than it looked and she dangled the man by the ankle. Farley gave a yell. Bert better have done something they couldn't undo.<p>

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Magenta mocked conversation as she held the man in an uncomfortable position.

Farley was actually scared. "Bring me back safely on the roof!" He shouted.

"Mmm..." Magenta shrugged. "Nah."

Farley growled even through his fear.

Magenta sighed as she sat on the roof, still dangling Farley. "You apparently don't know vhat it's like to have somevun you love taken away and locked up like Miracle is..."

Farley scowled.

Magenta purposely let a couple of fingers free from Farley's ankle. "Vhat do vomen see in you?"

"Ah! No!" Farley exclaimed, feeling a looser hold.

"No, vhat?" Magenta asked with a sick smirk.

"Don't drop me!" Farley exclaimed.

"Are you going to listen to reason?" Magenta asked.

Farley growled slightly, not agreeing this second.

"Okay." Magenta shrugged, dropping him a second, then picked him right back up before he would fall on the pavement. She smirked at his little scream of terror.

Farley shook, hopefully by now, Bert had done something to the little blonde. "Fine, I'll do it." he sighed.

"Do vhat?" Magenta was playing with his mind like it was a balled up sock and she was a cat.

"Open the steel door." Farley growled.

"Oh." Magenta had now actually dropped him, but he landed in a giant air bag that was convinenately by the set. She then climbed down the roof and came next to the man. "Now, vas that so hard?" She smirked, enjoying pain in the victims she would often enjoy harming just for fun.

"Shut up." he growled, getting up. He headed towards his office again.

Magenta grabbed his arm. "Are you going to do as told?" She got ready to twist it if he rejected right then and there.

"I'll open the door, but that's all." Farley said, ripping his arm out of her grip.

"You had better." Magenta glared into his eyes with her green ones like vicious daggers coming out to attack him mentally.

Bert was standing over Miracle, looking menacing. "GET UP!"

Miracle stood up shakily, but quickly. She didn't meet his gaze.

Bert shoved Miracle against the wall again. "You are a remarkable, but troubled little girl!"

Miracle yelped as he back hit the wall. "Don't touch me..." she tried, hopelessness making her only do it half-hearted.

Bert now forced himself against her in a way that the guard almost did to Sarah-Anne, only hopefully, Miracle wouldn't be impregnated. Miracle tried to struggle, but it was no use.

Farley headed back to the office, slowly as aching all over now. Magenta followed directly behind him, nearly breathing down his neck. Riff was trying to use heat to warp the door. Magenta followed directly behind him, nearly breathing down his neck.

Cosmo folded his arms and was pacing, his blood boiling with anger that another man was touching Miracle in such a demeaning way. Soon Farley was back in his office. He opened the door, but it was slow. Riff looked impatient.

Magenta struck the back of his head. "HURRY UP!"

Bert heard the frightening voice of that 'scary woman' as he had his arm roughly onto Miracle to abuse her than to pleasure himself with her.

"I can't, you stupid woman." Farley growled.

Magenta snarled as he opened the door. The door could only open slowly. As soon as there was a space big enough Riff slipped in. He saw the scene and went to lunge at Bert.

Miracle looked scared, fragile still from before. She could easily lose it.

"You foolish little girl..." Bert hissed to Miracle. "You are very lucky to be still alive..."

Miracle shivered under the grasp. She whimpered slightly then noticed Riff. "Daddy?" She asked softly, surprised.

Bert grunted in pain as he was taken from Miracle. Magenta deeply glared to Bert as she held Miracle in a very comforting manner.

"YOU STUPID MAN!" Cosmo yelled right in Bert's face, not caring about the consequences if he did, he wasn't going to let soemone else hurt Miracle or do anything like that to her ever again.

Farley checked on Macy.

Riff glared. "Where is that contract?! I'll rip it to shreds." he said angrily.

Miracle held onto her mother softly, feeling numb.

"It's far avay and you'll never get me to give it to you." Bert smirked at Riff.

Magenta gently stroked her daughter's hair, glaring at Bert, she really did not like this strange man no matter how much he was loved in her new home.

Riff growled dangerously. "Tell me or you'll be eating your meals through a straw." he threatened.

Miracle looked around, if she saw Cosmo, depending on his face would decide how she would react. Bert let out a yelp and handed the contract over.

"Vussy..." Magenta scoffed.

Cosmo rushed inside. "Miracle, my darling, are you alright?" He held out his hand to her as he saw her stuck on the floor, but would always be willing to give her a helping hand.

Riff took the contract and tore it to shreds, hoping there were no more copies. Miracle looked at his hand and started to cry softly.

"Oh, honey..." Cosmo helped her up. "Let's get you out of this... How dare a man of Bert's reasoning treat you in such a demeaning manner... Why, I should bake you some fresh bread, or maybe give you a little foot rub, or maybe a little bubble bath to calm your nerves..."

Magenta kept her angry gaze and looked around to make sure no one would dare harm her little one ever again. Riff looked over at his daughter.

Miracle continued to cry softly. "Don't hate me... I don't sleep around..." she whispered, desperately.

"I could never hate you, my dear..." Cosmo told her gently. "I love you with all my heart and soul, I look forward to seeing you as much as I possibly can and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if I can and if someone else wants you, that's too bad, because I know that you and I were made for each other."

Miracle hugged him tightly. She hoped he wouldn't be disgusted by what she couldn't stop Bert from doing.

"It's okay, Miracle, I know you wouldn't betray me and I never would you." Cosmo remarked with a sincere, deeply in love smile.

Miracle hugged him tightly, but gently.

Cosmo hugged her very gently too and couldn't conceal his love, but he respected her privacy due to what had happened and kept her close. "I'll never ever hurt you, I can promise you that..." he whispered to her tenderly.

Magenta looked very pleased that her cousin loved Miracle enough to possibly keep those promises and keep the girl happy for the rest of her life.

"I love you." Miracle whispered.

"Miracle..." Cosmo whispered back. "I-I was wondering if... Just you and me, and I could make you dinner sometime?" He finally uttered out, having been so nervous about asking that question to her before, but smiled as he finally got it off his chest.

Miracle nodded, agreeing. Not trusting her voice.

"I-I really do love you, Miracle..." Cosmo smiled, stroking some of her precious blonde hair behind her ear. "And I will never hurt you or let anything happen to you... I promise."

Miracle buried her face softly in his chest. Cosmo hugged her.

"So, I can't have her anymore...?" Bert spoke up.

Magenta snarled at him, nearly biting his head off, making him run away and scream like a pathetic little girl. Miracle sobbed a little at Bert's statement.

"There, there... It's all okay now... He won't hurt you again because we're not gonna let him..." Cosmo told her, stroking her face. "You deserve a whole lot better than that bug-eyed fish cake."

Miracle clung to him, exhausted a little.

Cosmo carried Miracle, then turned to Riff Raff and Magenta. "I think she needs a lie down. You can take her home if you wish, if not, Nation and myself will be busy a bit and she's more than welcome to stay in our bed."

"You'd do that for her?" Magenta asked, not answering quite yet.

Miracle nuzzled into Cosmo.

"Do whatever you all think would be best for her, she might be better off with her parents." Cosmo said then.

Magenta saw how comfortable Miracle was with Cosmo and couldn't bear to separate them, maybe they were soul mates after all, and he was so kind and caring towards her in a way she had never seen. Miracle was still half awake. She bit her lip.

"Maybe she should stay in your bed until you both are off..." Magenta said softly.

"Oh, if you think that's best..." Cosmo looked to Riff. "What do you think?"

Miracle looked sleepily at her mother, worried lines creasing her forehead.

Riff looked up from pinning down Bert. "I agree with Magenta." he said quietly.

"If it's alright vith you two..." Magenta looked back at Cosmo.

"It's alright with me and I'm sure Nation won't mind while we work, we could probably get Laura and Ricky to look after her," Cosmo smiled. "I'd do it if I wasn't so busy because of Farley's endless demands."

Miracle settled down again. Riff punched Bert hard. Bert grunted in sheer pain, karma was finally getting to him and its name was an angry papa wolf named Riff Raff. Riff was punishing Bert for hurting Miracle and taking something precious.

"Vhy must you do this to me!?" Bert cried. "Are ve not friends?"

Magenta kicked in harshly in the side.

"No, we are not friends." Riff growled.

"Ve'd never be friends vith somevun like you." Magenta sneered.

Bert tried to cover himself from anymore painful inflicts with the veracious parents. Riff continued to pound him. Magenta felt satisfied with Bert's pain. Riff left him on the ground.

"Now vhat?" Magenta wondered what to do now.

* * *

><p>Cosmo held Miracle close. "It'll be okay, dear... Why don't we let you lay down a while, huh?" He went out the room to get to his and Nation's bed, hoping his sister didn't need to lie down during her break, but maybe she could stay on the couch.<p>

Miracle clung close to him. "Cosmo... vill I still be able to vear vhite vhen ve get married?" She asked softly.

"I won't tell anyone what happened if you don't..." Cosmo whispered back, noticeably blushing when she asked about _them _getting married and not just her, he still smiled nervously around her, feeling like a school boy.

Miracle smiled weakly, still not fully over what had happened. "Okay." she said softly.

"I'd love to help and support you, but I'm afraid I'm too busy until around 3:00, then Nation and I get a nice long break..." Cosmo coaxed as he continued to carry her to his room to let her lie down and get some well deserved rest.

Miracle nodded softly. "I know." she said softly.

Nation came over to Cosmo and Miracle.

"You're lucky to have such warm and loving parents like yours," Cosmo smiled as he lay her down on the shared bed which would be big enough for Miracle to sprawl around in if she had wanted to. "Hopefully one day you'll be a wonderful mother to your future children should you have any."

Miracle smiled softly. Nation looked at the two.

"Get some rest, okay, dearest?" Cosmo smiled. "I'll check back in with you a little later."

"Okay." Miracle said softly.

Cosmo gently tucked her in, smiling, then left and saw Nation at the door-frame. "Oh, hello..." he greeted shyly.

Miracle settled.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"A little shaken up, but I think she'll be fine now," Cosmo gave a nod. "I suggested some bed rest in our bed."

Miracle tried to settle down. Nation nodded.

"That poor girl..." Cosmo looked back over. "She's only a child..."

Nation nodded pulling Cosmo out. Cosmo was a little surprised at the pulling. Was he in deep trouble?

"We'll leave her to sleep." Nation said quietly.

Cosmo then nodded in understanding. "Right," he agreed quietly. "Hopefully a good rest will bring her back to shape... I knew she was in danger, but I didn't know who was doing it to her."

Nation looked at him. "Do you know if anything happened?" She asked.

"Bert had hurt her in a very bad way," Cosmo explained, sounding like a child in his explanation. "I don't know for sure, but I deeply hope he hadn't taken her special 'gift' from her."

Nation sighed, nodding.

"I just wanna knock that Bert senseless for dare touching Miracle in any way!" Cosmo's scowl returned. "If we weren't on nearly iron contracts, I'd teach Farley and him a lesson they'd never forget!"

"Maybe Magenta and Riff could." she mused.

Cosmo chuckled. "I just know that one glare from Magenta would frighten even the strongest of men."

Nation chuckled.

"I was just so mad," Cosmo growled. "How dare someone hurt the girl I l-...Respect..." He blushed, not ready to admit that Nation was right about him liking Miracle.

Nation smirked, only fondly teasing.

"Shush..." Cosmo narrowed his eyes at her, though not really angry with her.

Nation cheerfully walked off ahead, singing quietly about Cosmo liking Miracle.

Cosmo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told Mother a thousand times I wanted to be an only child, but did she listen?"

Nation chuckled.

"You like the princess though." Cosmo smirked.

"Yep~" Nation agreed.

Cosmo chuckled, but smiled softly. "Well, I'm glad you both found someone and it happened to be the two of you... Is she anything like her brother?"

Nation smiled. "A lot nicer." she said.

"Well, that's nice." Cosmo sounded pleased.

Nation smiled happily.

"Shall we tell Prince Frank and his female things are all okay under our hands?" Cosmo asked.

Nation raised an eyebrow, 'female things'?

"What?" Cosmo saw the look on her face, knowing it all too well, he must have said something stupid.

Nation shook her head and went up to them.

Cosmo followed after her. "Stop being such a know-it-all, Nation, you're two years younger than I am!"

Nation smiled softly. Cosmo grunted as he caught up with her and kept quiet the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored..." LP was sitting in the lounge room with Sarah-Anne and Frank on the couch where a mini television was to show the programs happening right then with some alcohol and plants.<p>

"Let's just make sure your friend's fine, okay, sweetie?" Frank cooed, trying to settle her.

Sarah-Anne rubbed her stomach.

"How's the baby?" LP asked, putting her hand on the human woman's stomach.

Sarah-Anne winced. "Okay... was just a little scared of the bumps." she covered her pain with a smile.

"Oh, it's okay..." LP tried to soothe even though she didn't have Miracle's natural instincts.

The baby did settle under her touch. Sarah-Anne looked relieved. LP smiled at her unborn baby brother or sister.

"Oh, we've been here forever, but at least my darling is feeling better..." Frank sounded overly dramatic with his emotions.

Sarah-Anne soothed Frank gently.

"Lil, I don't want you to ever worry again." Frank said.

"Um, okay, Daddy..." LP thought her father was acting weirder than usual right now.

Sarah-Anne looked at Frank.

"Daddy, is something bothering you?" LP sounded rather mature then with her question and concern for him.

"Daddy's fine, sweetie, Daddy just misses when you were little, adorable, and innocent..." Frank nearly bawled.

Sarah-Anne hugged him. Frank hugged her back. LP got very bored and started to clean up around the room, she seemed to be like a premature housewife. Nation entered the room. Sarah-Anne smiled at LP.

Cosmo came in too. "Are you folks okay?"

"I'm fine, but my daughter has a problem," Frank frowned instantly. "She's growing up!"

LP kept cleaning and putting stuff in proper organized order.

"Everybody grows up." Nation said softly.

"Soon she'll be getting married and then having babies of her own!" Frank sounded like a devastated mother and even bawled, grabbing LP and hugging her tight.

"Daddy!" LP struggled in his grasp.

"Frank, calm down, Caro." Sarah-Anne said softly.

"I don't _want _her to grow up..." Frank pouted.

"Prince Frank, your daughter will be fine," Cosmo attempted to soothe. "Besides, you have another child on the way..."

LP nodded at that. Nation nodded too. Sarah-Anne rubbed her stomach.

"Yes, I suppose I do..." Frank wondered the mysterious mysteries about having a new baby, a second chance to become a father, will he earn it?

"It'll be okay, Daddy, I'll even have someone else to play with!" LP chirped.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly.

"I just hope he or she appreciates us." Frank smiled.

"They will, Caro." Sarah-Anne soothed.

LP giggled a little, still cleaning up.

"Would you all like to get back home now?" Cosmo asked, not trying to get rid of them, but he thought the little girl with them would be happier if she were home to relax than be with a bunch of 'boring grown-ups'.

Frank nodded. "Let's get home then."

"Take good care of Miracle for us, Mr. Doctor." LP told the man.

"We will, dear, we promise." Cosmo gave a nod.

Sarah-Anne stood up. Nation decided that she would give Miracle a check up when they were free. She looked for Noelle. Sarah-Anne stretched slightly.

* * *

><p>Noelle was coming out of the company bathroom from a stall and was washing her hands, looking down into the sink, not looking into the mirror's gaze quite yet. Noelle patted her face with the sink water as she had her eyes shut to the mirror with a peaceful smile, she then let out a startled gasp as she saw Nation standing right behind her in a horror movie fashion, but not terrified of the woman, just surprised easily like almost always.<p>

Nation looked apologetic. "Are you okay, Noey?" She asked.

Noelle caught her breath and settled down. "Yes, sorry, you just surprised me, Nation..."

Nation hugged her.

Noelle's eyes widened, but her eyes were glazed as she accepted the hug. She expected Nation to headlock her due to how whenever Frank would hold his arms out to her, he'd trap her and mock her, though not hating her like their mother, just sibling teasing. "Oh, you smell so pretty..." she smiled, with a not so secret blush.

Nation blushed too. "You do too.." she said softly.

"Oh, not I..." Noelle chuckled bashfully. "I smell like the help..." She said, a little snootily, purposely mocking her mother's boastful nature as the Queen.

Nation chuckled. "You smell pretty." she assured.

Noelle looked to her feet, smirking with a bashful look in her eye. "You ever wear your hair down...?"

"Not really... I keep it up in case of having to deal with a patient." she said quietly.

"I bet it looks nice down..." Noelle flushed, seeming to imply she would like to see Nation's hair down, wondering what it would be like, she didn't dislike the bun, but curious of what that luscious hair was like without the force of hair pins and hair bracelets.

Nation blushed. "I will sometime... I promise." she said.

"I-I appreciate it..." Noelle smiled, still nervous around Nation.

Nation smiled softly.

Noelle rubbed her arm. "I-I guess you better g-get back to work."

"You can come visit anytime, love." Nation told her, smiling.

"I'll call you first..." Noelle didn't want to seem clingy.

Nation thought about it a moment, deciding yes that would be best in case she was busy with a patient when Noelle wanted to come visit.

"Okay... See you then..." Noelle turned bright red.

"Aunt Noey, there you are!" LP came into the bathroom. "Daddy and Sarah-Anne are waiting for you!"

Nation smiled gently.

"Well, I better go, nice seeing you again, Nation..." Noelle waved a bit as LP took her hand and dragged her off to get back to the castle.

Nation walked as far as she could with them.

* * *

><p>Noelle waved one last time before getting into Frank's truck.<p>

Frank smiled at Nation as he sat with Sarah-Anne, ready himself to get home. "Call us when Miracle's officially ready to come home."

Nation nodded. Sarah-Anne was asleep again, so she could finish her nap.

"Good day to you and your fellow workers." Frank gave a nod, then locked the doors after Noelle and LP were settled in and drove back home, away from the TV Station.

Nation waved.

* * *

><p>Frank drove them back behind Denton's cemetery to get to the castle. LP seemed to have David on her mind right now. Sarah-Anne breathed softly and smiled in her sleep. Frank smiled back to Sarah-Anne and drove smoothly for her and the baby's sake.<p>

Sarah-Anne managed to sleep all the way to the castle. Frank told LP to go on ahead of him and carried Sarah-Anne bridal style as they went inside the castle together, he also decided he might give her a surprise. After a few moments, she was in the tub, still resting and he had put scented candles around her and wanted her to relax for a change.


	81. Chapter 81

Sarah-Anne shifted slightly at the change of temperature, smell and feel of her surroundings. She opened her eyes and smiled softly.

Frank came in then to give Sarah-Anne a towel for when she'd be ready to wake up and get out of the tub, then saw she was awake. "Oh, hello there." he smiled to her.

"Hi." Sarah-Anne smiled softly, yawning as she did wake up.

"I hope you had a good rest, my dear." Frank smiled as he lay the towels on the closed toilet seat.

Sarah-Anne nodded and started to sit up.

Frank decided to sit by her and he smiled. "We're really doing this... We're going to become parents... Not only that, but you're going to have a half human and half alien baby... How do you feel about that?"

"Now that the baby is half yours,... I'm happy." Sarah-Anne smiled softly.

"I think this is the same for all parents," Frank looked up in the distance. "Just wondering what the child will be like... Who he or she will act like more... What he or she will do when they get older... Their first word..."

Sarah-Anne giggled softly. "She or he will be perfect... no matter what." she smiled.

"Do you want to know anything about Transylvanian babies?" Frank asked.

Sarah-Anne gave a thought, she honestly didn't know.

"Well, I don't know if it was the same for all of us, but when I was a baby, I loved getting kisses on the mouth." Frank chuckled bashfully.

Sarah-Anne smiled softly. Her finger drew pictures in the water. Frank took out a back brush and a washcloth. Sarah-Anne glanced over.

"You need any help?" Frank happily offered.

"If you want to." Sarah-Anne smiled, blushing.

Frank smirked with glazed eyes. "Want to? I'd love to."

Sarah-Anne blushed, giggling.

"Where should I start?" Frank looked down to her with his flirty smile.

Sarah-Anne giggled. "I zink you should decide, monsieur." she winked.

"Oh, ma cherie," Frank returned. "Seein' you without uniform would normally be le problem, but seein' like this now is just a drastic 'hange in altitude that lights up the fire in my soul that you make me warm up like a buttered and fresh croissant."

Sarah-Anne giggled. "You 'ave relit ze fire in my soul, ze one my 'usband 'ad left cold." she purred.

"Even I wouldn't stoop so low!" Frank scoffed about Sarah-Anne's 'husband'.

Sarah-Anne smiled coyly.

"It is 'is loss and a mighty big one..." Frank grinned seductively.

Sarah-Anne took his hand. "Clear ze thought of 'im away from me... Clean me, Monsieur~" she purred, half 'pleading'.

"As you wish, my fair maiden..." Frank cooed, then rubbed some of the soap on the brush bristles, then scrubbed her back.

Sarah-Anne hummed in content. This was nice and the role play had returned. Frank scrubbed further and even started to lick around her neck, deeply aroused. Sarah-Anne moaned softly. She started getting aroused too.

"Madame, you must give yourself over..." Frank whispered tenderly into her ear, hoping to bring chills to her spine.

His words did just that and her body shook with the thrilling chills.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Frank chuckled.

Sarah-Anne sent him a mock glare for teasing her.

"Just say the word and I'm there..." Frank purred like a true cat matching his Cheshire grin.

Sarah-Anne nodded. "Monsieur... oui." she winked.

"Take me I'm yours." Frank chuckled.

Sarah-Anne pulled Frank down for a kiss. Frank squealed a little in delight. Sarah-Anne kissed him passionately.

Frank stepped back slightly, then started to undress himself. "I think you'd like some company, my little truffle..."

Sarah-Anne merely smiled coyly, making room in the bath. Frank removed everything and joined Sarah-Anne in the bath, making it even more romantic and personal. Sarah-Anne leaned back against him. Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around her gently.

Sarah-Anne smiled too. She turned her head and kissed his neck. Frank called out softly, feeling a chilling tickle there. Sarah-Anne smiled cheekily, doing it again.

"Bad girl." Frank growled sexily.

"Of course, Monsieur... I am~" she purred.

"Oh, do tell..." Frank smirked.

Sarah-Anne nipped gently at his neck. Frank chuckled and closed the curtain all the way as they had some privacy. Sarah-Anne giggled.


	82. Chapter 82

LP was in the kitchen, feeling a need to make sandwiches for David and herself. David was planning on helping LP.

LP let out a tiny scream, then covered the silver platter. "No fair, this was 'apposed' to be a surprise!"

David had looked shocked. "I only came to see if you needed help." he said quietly.

LP smiled gently at him. "You can if you want... I was gonna surprise you with these 'sammiches'."

David smiled softly.

LP went back to making the sandwiches. "Anything you don't like?"

"Uh... pickle." he said.

"Don't blame ya." LP avoided putting pickles into his sandwiches.

David chuckled. LP nibbled on some cheese before putting it into a sandwich. David chuckled again. LP squeaked like a mouse as she did this cheese nibbling. David smiled, amused.

LP finished the sandwiches with a smile and carried the platter. "Ta-da!"

David smiled happily at her.

LP went with David to the 'family room' and decided to have their sandwiches and eat them together. "Bon appetite."

David smiled. LP smiled as it was just the two of them right now. David tried one of the sandwiches. LP looked to him, holding her hands together and anxious to hear what he had to say about her cooking abilities.

David smiled. "It's nice." he said.

LP smiled, very pleased. "Good!"

David ate the sandwich happily.

LP smiled at him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please." David said.

"Juice, water, milk, wine?" LP offered.

"Juice, please." David smiled about to get up and help her.

LP nodded, then went to the kitchen, remembering where Riff would get it for her and Miracle during meal times. David blinked at how fast she moved.

"Apple or orange?" LP asked as she found the juices.

"Orange, please." he said.

LP wrinkled her nose, but poured the orange juice. David looked shy a little then.

LP handed the glass. "Straw or no straw?"

David took the glass. "None, thank you." he said quietly.

"Okay." LP smiled as she got herself some juice and returned with him to the couch.

David smiled softly.

"How does it feel having Brad and Janet as your parents?" LP asked, making light conversation.

"It's good... better than my family from before." he said.

"I can't imagine leaving my own family..." LP kicked her legs gently, not hitting David, but relaxing.

"If they were horrible you might... you're lucky, LP." David said softly.

"I am?" The girl never considered herself to be.

David nodded. "You have a close knit family... a dad who loves you, a mom figure who loves you, crazy but lovely people loving you..." he said, smiling."

LP beamed, feeling special then, but blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry." She then sounded apologetic, feeling she may had been rubbing it into David's face.

"It's fine, honestly!" He assured.

"If only Nana were as nice..." LP looked distant. "She was so mean to Sarah-Anne and Aunt Noey..."

David hugged her.

"Maybe someday we'll really be family." LP then smiled.

David nodded.

"If you'll have me..."

"When we're old enough." David promised.

LP's eyes fluttered up to him. "Um... We never DID have that 'kiss' thing you mentioned..."

David gently cupped her cheek, leaning in slowly to kiss her. LP blinked, her hearts were racing as the kiss was coming closer, she also had this strange sense that was like in her dreams from the future. David gently pressed his lips to hers. LP blinked and she found herself enjoying the kiss and slowly shut her eyes as she let out a soft moan and let him kiss her. She was really enjoying it now.

David's kiss was pure and innocent, no mouth open or tongue, after all they were only pre-teens. When LP and David parted, LP felt very grown-up and she felt special when the boy kissed her, she even felt a little spark. She wondered if David could too, but he was a human and probably doesn't even know about the Transylvanian sign.

"Aww..." Anastasia saw the kiss.

David had felt a spark too, but probably slightly different than LP's spark. He looked over at Anastasia as she said that. LP blushed hiding her face behind the pillow.

"Please, don't mind me..." Anastasia giggled.

David hugged LP soothingly. Anastasia giggled, then went off to do something of her own business.

"Did you like it?" LP asked David in the hug.

"Yes." he said softly, blushing too.

"D-Did you feel anything...?" LP asked, not asking about the spark yet in case he wouldn't know what that was.

"I felt a bit of a spark." David said softly.

"Really?" LP's eyes went wide with a small smile. "In a good way?"

David nodded, smiling.

"So, you like me?" LP beamed.

David nodded.

LP smiled, her eyes wet from the emotional outcome. "I-I like you too..."

David smiled and hugged her a little tighter, but still gentle.

"David... I know it's too early to be thinking about this, but... I think we could be happy together as grown-ups..." LP said softly.

David smiled. "I wouldn't have anyone else." he told her gently.

LP smiled, leaning against him gently.


	83. Chapter 83

Cosmo had been reading a magazine and seemed interested in this one article that had featured crystals. He was also thinking about Miracle, there was also a ring once he thought about her and the crystals. Crystal McKinley. Maybe someday if Miracle wanted to with him, they would have children and he would love to have a daughter and name her such. "Nation, what do you think of the name Crystal?" he spoke up to her as she was reading a different magazine.

"I like it for a girl." Nation said calmly.

Cosmo pressed his lip. "What if you had a niece named Crystal someday?"

Nation looked at him and grinned. "I'd like that." she said.

Cosmo felt delighted. "Good."

Nation chuckled, smiling. Cosmo wrote down the name in a secret journal of his, then put it back in his lap and continued to read his magazine. Ricky came in to 'fill an order' for Laura as she had cravings again. Nation looked at Ricky.

"Laura eats the weirdest things." Ricky looked back at the two.

Cosmo looked a little concerned. "Do females really do that when pregnant?"

"Yes." Nation said calmly.

Cosmo suddenly envisioned what it would be like if Miracle got pregnant. Would she yell at him all the time? Would she cry emotionally at little things? Would he survive the most painful hand holding of his life for when it would be time for the child to be born? He wasn't so sure about becoming a father now. Nation looked at him.

"I changed my mind, I won't have children..." Cosmo admitted. "It sounds like a lot of pressure... For Miracle... O-Or anyone who decides they are my soul mate..."

Nation looked, frowning then.

Cosmo tried to calm himself down, then took a deep breath and a sip of his drink. "What if I'm a bad father? What if I end up like OUR father?"

"Cosmo, you won't be like him, and you'll be good as a father." Nation assured.

"You think so?" Cosmo asked, even though he was older, he was mentally younger than her.

Nation nodded. "Yes." she said firmly.

"How come you're more mature and wise than I am?" Cosmo then asked. "I'm two years older than you..."

"Women's brains mature quicker." Nation said.

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Still wanted to be an only child... Though if I have to be stuck with a sibling, I'm glad it's you." he then smiled sweetly.

Nation chuckled again, smiling. Cosmo smiled, then looked back down to his magazine. Nation read too.

* * *

><p>Ricky came back with a bunch of food on one plate such as chicken drum sticks, a large helping of macaroni and cheese, strips of bacon, soft boiled eggs, chocolates, honey baked ham, baked fish, and maple turkey as he came to where Laura was and handed her the platter. "Here's your second lunch."<p>

Laura smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks, love!" She chirped.

Ricky smiled back to her. "You're very welcome."

Laura started to eat.

Ricky decided to stay and keep her a little company. "How's the baby?"

"It's doing okay... just makin' me hungry." Laura grinned.

"You got any name ideas?" Ricky asked, smiling back.

"Not yet." she said.

"Okay." Ricky lowered himself a bit and gently patted against Laura's tummy.

Ricky smiled back, getting closer to her. Laura started to eat but offered some to Ricky. Ricky happily accepted, eating some of the treats, but was not as hungry as she was. Laura enjoyed her lunch with Ricky.

"Does it hurt any?" Ricky asked.

Laura shook her head.

"I'd hate for you to get hurt." Ricky kissed her knuckles.

Laura blushed, smiling. Ricky smiled back at her as they happily ate her craving filled meal of the day. Laura looked relieved and full when they finished.

"Feel better?" Ricky asked as the food was left off the plate except for a few crumbs.

"Yes, thank you, love." Laura smiled.

Ricky nuzzled against her. "Thank you so much for helping me lately... I feel like I know you from somewhere though, have we maybe met and I don't remember?"

"I don't think so." Laura said softly, hugging him.

"You seem familiar to me... Oh, well, I'm glad I know you so I can always remember that pretty face." Ricky brightened up again.

Laura blushed again, giggling.

"You really do blush easily, don't you?" Ricky smirked.

"It's not every day I get compliments." Laura said.

"Oh, a girl like you deserves to be complimented everyday." Ricky encouraged.

"Oh~" Laura giggled.

Ricky smiled, her laughter was the most beautiful thing he ever heard even if everyone else thought it was grating. Laura hugged him. Ricky hugged her back, really in love with her. Laura smiled. She too was in love.


	84. Chapter 84

Cosmo was in his and Nation's room and took out a tiny black box and showed a ring with a rare and valuable jewel back on Transylvania that seemed to be like Earthly birth stones, but this was more precious and sacred. Miracle was curled up under the covers hugging a pillow tightly.

Cosmo walked up to Nation, the box against his chest. "Nation, if you're not too busy, I would like your opinion for something..."

Nation looked at him. "Yes, Cosmo?" She asked.

"What do you think of this?" Cosmo opened the box, showing the jeweled engagement ring.

Nation looked amazed. "It's gorgeous." she said.

"I was thinking of giving it to Miracle..." Cosmo admitted.

Nation smiled.

"Nation, it kills me to say this, but you were right..." Cosmo then said.

Nation smiled still, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying the rest..." Cosmo narrowed his eyes as he got back up and put the ring in his pocket.

Nation chuckled.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't know how to talk." Cosmo rolled his eyes with a forced laugh.

Nation chuckled. "Pizza for dinner?" She asked him.

"Are you bribing me?" Cosmo looked at her with a smirk.

"No... Just go ask your girl if she wants pizza." Nation chuckled.

"Oh, alright..." Cosmo nodded. "Excuse me..." he then went down the hall to fetch Miracle, hoping she was going to be okay right now.

Nation was looking at a menu. Miracle was sleeping, hugged to the pillow.

* * *

><p>Cosmo gently knocked on the door before coming in. "Miracle?"<p>

Miracle shifted. "Cosmo?" She asked softly.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to have some pizza for dinner." Cosmo stated his business.

Miracle got up and nodded, but hugged him too.

Cosmo put his arms around her. "You can have whatever kind you want... Cheese, ham, pineapple, sausage..."

"Can I have pepperoni please?" She asked softly.

"Oh, yes, of course..." Cosmo nodded. "Whatever you want."

Miracle smiled softly to him.

"You DO like pizza, right?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Eddie used to take me and LP vith Aunty Columbia." she smiled.

"Oh, how nice of him." Cosmo smiled, even if he didn't know who this Eddie or Columbia were.

Miracle smiled happily.

"I'll go tell Nation, would you like to come with me?" Cosmo offered.

Miracle nodded gently. Cosmo then linked arms with the girl and went off to tell Nation the decision about pizza tonight. Miracle clung to him gently. She looked wary.

"It's okay... I'm right here..." Cosmo assured her.

Miracle smiled softly, still nervous though.

* * *

><p>Cosmo came up to Nation. "She says yes."<p>

Miracle nodded.

Nation smiled. "What kind?" She asked.

"Pepperoni." Cosmo answered for Miracle.

Miracle smiled. Nation nodded. She looked at Cosmo. Cosmo kept his ring secure in his pocket and smiled at both girls. Miracle hugged him tightly. Cosmo hugged her back, feeling so loved and special.

* * *

><p>After the long bath, LP took David up to her room to keep them busy while Frank and Sarah-Anne would speak with Brad and Janet after the latter had said they wanted to speak with Frank immediately. David looked nervous. LP felt nervous too, this was just awkward and uncomfortable.<p> 


End file.
